A New Year
by daninickel
Summary: A New Year's Eve Party that turns into a reunion. Not sure paring yet. First fanfiction I have wrote.
1. Invitation

You're Cordially Invited!

It's a new year but that doesn't mean we should forget old friends.

Let's say goodbye to 2016 and greet 2017 together. What better way to celebrate than with friends, old and new.

To party, or not to party, that is your question?

Alexander Bar and Grill

Times Square, New York

December 31, 2016 9pm-?

RSVP ASAP

Hotel rooms provided


	2. Getting Ready Part 1

All Time Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.

The invitations arrived on Halloween. The envelopes were silver and addressed in black calligraphy. No return address visible. The simple card inside was blue with similar lettering.

One by one they all reserved their spot. They learned a hotel too was reserved for December 30-January 2 in their names. They all asked the same question. Who was behind this party? No one knew.

Logan's pov

Logan Huntzberger looked out towards the beach. It had been a hectic day and all he wanted was to surf out in the waters and drift. Instead he headed to his little hut on the beach.

It always shocked anyone she they saw where he lived. It was a small one bedroom house covered with trees. He didn't need much space and he always just shrugged it off.

'Old friends,' he mused. He had many of those, he thought as he crossed his big grey office. He stopped at the coffee pot, grabbed a cup and smiled. Coffee always took him to a better place.

He moved back to his desk and got to work. If he was going to New York in 24 hours, he needed to get things done.

Tristan's POV

Tristan DuGrey strutted into the hotel and gave the opulent lobby a once over. There was no one familiar as he stopped at the front desk.

"DuGrey," he said with a smirk, his society face present, his thoughts everywhere else.

"Yes, Mr. DuGrey," the wannabe pretty boy behind the counter oozed. "You're party has been arriving for a while now."

Unable to speak, he nodded his head as he took the room card. His walk had less strut as he moved to the elevator. It wasn't until the doors shut and he was going up that he let the mask fall.

He had no idea who his party was. He had no clue what old friends would want him around. He didn't have many friends outside of his Marine buddies.

Jess's POV

Jess Mariano grinned like an idiot as he drive his black 1969 Dodge Charger. He'd had a heck of a year and he deserved the mini vacation New York would bring.

When he'd got the invitation, he didn't know where it came from. He'd tried to ignore it based on the principal of no return address meant it wasn't important.

However Chris and Matt saw it. After that, they nagged him until he called and confirmed. Then they nagged him with speculations of who I was.

He wasn't sure he would actually go. He didn't have any old friends he wanted to see. He wondered briefly if I was her. He knew she was in New York but he couldn't imagine seeing her after all this time.

When he took off, he'd gone to Stars Hollow. He hadn't spoke. to Luke since he called to say he had to miss was back at the beginning of the month. He was actually looking forward to seeing his Uncle.

"He's not here," Ceaser said she Jess asked.

"He's always here," he said incredulously, getting irritated at the waste of time.

"He's in New York."

"Why's he in New York?"

"A party," Ceased said, distracted by the diner.

"It's the mystery party with the imaginary friends. 3,645, 3,646." Kirk explained as he continued counting out pennies.

"Old friends," Jess smirked, turning to leave.

"Hey sugar," Babette said as she walked in the door making the bell ding. "Why aren't at the shindig that's going down? Don't tell me you didn't get invited."

"I don't do shindigs," Jess growled as he moved past her and Mrs. Patty, the latter goosing him as he moved by.

He grinned like an idiot as he pulled into a parking garage. He knew better and took the subway to get to the hotel. It was his favorite way to travel.


	3. Getting Ready Part 2

Rory's POV

Rory Gilmore smiled as she left her apartment with her best friends, Lane Van Gerbig and Paris Geller. They were all dressed up, ready for this party

Rory's long wavy hair hung down with the sides pulled back and braided. She wore a navy blue knee length dress with cap sleeve and a deep v neckline. Black pumps were the final addition.

Paris's hair wore a black pencil skirt paired with a grey silk blouse. She put grey stilettos on and was the first one done. Lane had on a purple dress that belonged in the 50's and hugged her like she was home. She wore matching high heel and her hair in a bun.

"Zach's gonna flip," she grinned as they got in the waiting car.

Paris cracked open the champagne and poured 3 tall glasses. She handed one each to the other girls.

"What are we toasting?" Lane asked as she lifted the glass.

"To the possibility Gilmore gets laid tonight." Paris said in her matter of fact tone.

"Paris," Rory admonished with a smile.

"Here, here, I second that," Lane laughed, making the other girls laugh with her.

Logan's POV

Logan was nervous as he drank a Scotch at the hotel bar. He needed to go but he was anxious, wondering who he would see

Yes, it was true. San Francisco had been good to him. He was a very successful man in his own right. People wanted his time and attention and for awhile he got distracted.

It was during this time that life got in the way. Something had to go and friendships ended up being a part of it. He hadn't seen Finn or Colin in several years. They were never in California and he never left it.

And here he was, in New York, going to the famous Alexander Bar and Grill on New Year's. He had no idea why he was here. He couldn't imagine what he was about to walk in on. He was nervous and he hadn't felt this was in almost 10 years.

Tristan's POV

Tristan sat at the table the hostess had directed him too. He worked on his phone, glad he was early and would be the one who's most at ease.

He sipped the water he had and ran through the names of who could possibly walk in. There was one that kept tugging him back.

It was a name he'd try not to think of too often. A person from his former life he hadn't seen since his days at Chilton. And just like every time his mind went there, he reminded himself how long it had been.

She probably wouldn't remember him. Why would she, he'd been annoying and bothered her every chance he got. If he was honest, she was the reason he ended up in military school in the first place.

His reason, his Mary.

Jess's POV

Jess Mariano got to his hotel room and knew he was gonna be late. He'd tried to call Luke but it kept going straight to voicemail. The man was worse then he was when it came to technology and all things communication.

As he quickly showered, he wondered if he was right. Could she be there? The one who always got a way.

He wouldn't know until he got there, he thought as he hurriedly threw on his black jeans he uses for work. He put on a white, tight t-shirt and topped it with a black dinner jacket. He gelled his hair and was out the door quicker than he expected.

Rory's POV

"You know it's weird," Rory said as she slipped her phone back in her matching navy blue clutch. "I know mom said she has super secret plans, but she's not answering her phone. That's not like her."

"Lorelei warned me of that. She said she will speak to us before the new year," Lane told her best friend. "So don't worry."

"Yes, don't worry," Paris agreed as they pulled up to the hotel.

They were there to pick up Zach and Doyle. The 3 friends wanted to get ready together, so the guys stayed behind to dress themselves.

"I can't help it," Rory told them.

"Well try Gilmore. Tonight's the night you end your slump," Paris said as she looked at her phone.

Both Lane and Rory laughed at that until Rory thought of something.

"How are Zach and Doyel gonna know we're here?"

"I just sent them a text," Paris explained.

"There they are," Lane said, pointing out the tinted window.

Sure enough both guys were heading towards the car. They wore matching suits with their ties matching their dates. They climbed into the car and took their seats, kissing Lane and Paris hello.

Rory sighed and glanced out the opposite window. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous, wishing she had a date. Paris was right, she'd been in a slump and it needed to end.

"Tonight," she mumbled, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time.


	4. Arriving

Tristan's POV

As people started arriving, Tristan focused on his phone. He checked out every person, some he recognized and some he didn't. He kept to himself as no one had joined his table.

He heard pieces of conversations, listening for names he knew. He'd checked for place cards but had found none. However, he noticed each person was escorted to a specific table.

Grateful for the wine a waiter had just poured, he looked up.

"Tristan," came a voice from his nightmares.

"Paris Gellar. It's been too long," he said, standing and smoothing his grey suit.

He reached his hand out. Paris just looked at him with a frightening smile. The nervous, sweaty looking guy standing next to her reached his out hand out.

"Doyel McMaster. So you're the infamous Tristan DuGrey."

"Missed me Geller?" Tristan smirked, dropping Doyel's hand quickly.

"Not in the slightest," she said, looking around the room.

"No, Paris never mentioned-"

Before he could finish that statement, Paris hit him in his stomach and he doubled over, Tristan laughed, he couldn't help it. It seemed some things had never changed.

"What's so funny?" Paris asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing. Are you joining me Paris?"

"No, thank god. I was just curious." She reached for Doyel's hand and started to walk away.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Tristan said as he watched her walk away.

She joined an Asian girl that looked familiar. He couldn't place her as he watched them all sit while Paris talked. Suddenly Paris and the familiar looking girl looked at him. He smirked and nodded before turning to sit.

"Hello Tristan."

Logan's POV

Logan turned and saw a familiar looking dark haired guy. He was smoking a cigarette and reading a book. Logan watched him for a solid minute, trying to recognize the guy.

As he gave up and went for the door, the other guy also moved. Still reading, he hadn't noticed Logan and bumped into him.

"Sorry, man," the dark haired guy said as he slipped the book in his back pocket.

"No problem. What are you reading?" Logan asked, interested in books even though he never read.

"It's nothing."

Logan could tell the guy didn't want to talk. Shrugging, he opened the door and went inside. The guy followed behind him.

"Names please?" A pretty black haired girl said.

"Huntzberger," he said and heard the guy behind him scoff.

"And you?" The girl asked, looking behind Logan.

"Jess Mariano."

Rory's POV

Rory walked in and was blown away. She knew every person she saw. The hostess was trying to lead her somewhere, but everyone was saying hi.

"Oh my gosh! Madeline you're pregnant!" Rory exclaimed when she saw her high school friend.

"What's new?" Louise asked, bored, as she looked around the room. "She's always pregnant."

"Really?" Rory asked, looking at Madeline.

"This is my 6th. I married a Catholic." Madeline smiled.

"We'll talk later," Rory laughed as she let the hostess lead her on.

She was lead to a table where a tall, blond man was standing, his back to her. She looked at his back and felt a comfort she couldn't explain.

She sat down and reached for the wine a waiter had just poured when the man turned around.

"Hello Tristan," she said, proud she hid the shock of seeing him so well.

Logan's POV

Logan was lead one way and Jess another. Still Logan watched him a moment, the name sounded familiar but he still couldn't place the guy.

Logan didn't have long to ponder Jess Mariano. A female squealed and jumped him.

"Logan Huntzberger, you big dumb jerk!"

Jess's POV

Jess was sure she would be here now. Just as sure he knew he needed to leave. If that rich scum was here, he didn't want to be.

All of that changed instantly when he found himself standing behind her. He didn't have to see her face to know it's her. He could always feel Rory Gilmore.

"Mary, it's been too long." A blond man said with a big smile. Already Jess hated him.

Shaking his head, Jess sat down next to her without saying a word. When the blond guy's eyes flicked to him, she turned to face him.

Her blue eyes grew wide and he felt like he was drowning. It felt like he'd finally come home.


	5. Dinner Part 1

"Ladies and gentlemen," the hostess said, standing at one end of the room. "Please stay at your designated tables as dinner begins. After the dessert, we'll move to the lounge for cocktail hour. Thank you."

Rory's POV

Rory couldn't believe it. She was seated with an odd mix. Jess and Tristan, two guys she hadn't seen in years.

With Jess, it'd been 11 years. She regretted the way she handled his launch party. She was in the wrong this time and she knew she needed to apologize. She hadn't set out to avoid him, things just happened that way. Then it became the routine. It was easier that way.

Tristan was different. He made her Chilton days very trying. He bothered her and drove her nuts. But before he left for military school, he'd shown her another side.

This side intrigued her. However, as soon as she took an interest, he went stupid. He knew his dad had threatened military school but he didn't believe him. Junior year he was gone.

Also at their table was her friend Bridget Reynolds and Marty from Yale. He was married now and brought his wife, Cheryl.

Being around Marty was awkward and made her uncomfortable. She'd forgotten him until he'd introduced himself. It wasn't until Jess made the naked guy reference she knew who he was.

Rory wished she was anywhere but there and drained her glass.

"Pace yourself Rory," Bridget warned her.

Bridget was a reporter she met back on the campaign trail. They worked together a lot and climbed to the Times at the same time.

Bridget told people they were twins, even though she had blonde hair to Rory's brunette. The bad part was people believed her.

"So, Mary," Tristan said, drawing the nickname out and feeling like that teenage boy again. "How much have you missed me?"

"Your ego's still larger than life I see," Rory smiled at him before focusing on her plate.

"So, am I the only one who only knows Rory or is everyone else slightly curious as well?" Bridget asked, eyeing her friend and the gorgeous blond.

"Actually, they all only know me, right guys?" Rory explained, looking up from her plate and catching Jess's eye.

"At least we think we know you," he muttered.

"You got something to say?" She snapped, heat flaring up inside her.

"Lots actually," he snapped back, staring into her eyes.

"Well save it," she told him forcefully. "We've all got things to say. This isn't the time or the place. Now we are going on have a nice dinner and enjoy ourselves. How's that sound?"

Tristan started clapping. "Bravo! Oh, Mary, Mary quite contrary!"


	6. Dinner Part 2

Logan's POV

Logan pulled away from the girl holding on to him. He took a step back, looking at the table he was expected to sit at. There were a couple he didn't know. There was the blonde girl he'd yet to remember.

"Logan," Colin McCrae said.

"Mate," Finn put in.

It had been 7 years since he'd seen these guys. They'd kicked him when he was down, walked away, and never looked back. Now he was supposed to sit with them and play nice, he wasn't sure he could.

"How are you?" Colin asked.

"I'm fine. Everything is grand. Don't gotta worry about me."

"Logan." Colin sounded tired as he picked up his glass.

"Guys, c'mon! Don't do this right now. This is supposed to be fun," the blonde said as she slapped Colin.

"Yes, mates, let's have some fun," Finn spoke up.

Logan looked at both of them and then looked at the blonde. She was Colin's date, that was obvious. She knew him, but Logan still couldn't place her.

"So, whose big idea was this thing?" He sighed, looking around the room before looking at the blonde. "Was it yours?"

"Nope. Technically I am here as Colin's plus one. I didn't get an official invite," she answered in a flippant tone as she finished her wine. "At first we thought it was LDB but then I would have got one."

Tristan's POV

Tristan was enjoying himself. Rory bantered and played along with him, which he couldn't remember her doing before. The guy she'd had words with scowled but kept to himself. He'd glare while Tristan smirked.

"So, military school," Rory smiled as she looked at him.

"Military school," he repeated, looking at his empty glass. "What about it?"

"Aww, was it hard?"

"Jess, stop it," Rory snapped.

"I got it, Mary," Tristan said before turning to face Jess. "It was meant to be hard. It was more than just a school. They taught life and what's really important."

"And what's that, Tristan? What's really important?" Rory asked, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him.

"Aww gee, Mare, you know you're all that matters."

"I gotta ask," Cheryl piped up. "I thought you're name was Rory."

"It is," snapped Jess.

"But he calls her something else," Cheryl said, confused.

"Yes, why Mary?" Bridget chimed in.

Rory's POV

"You wanna take this one, Bible Boy?" Rory laughed.

"Huh," Jess scoffed as he jumped up.

Rory stared at him. She couldn't understand his problem. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't need everyone to know.

"Easy," Tristan said as he steadied the table Jess jarred in his movement.

Rory could tell from his face, Jess was about to make a sarcastic and rude comment.

"Jess."

"Don't Jess me, with those eyes," he spat, staring her down. "Bible Boy? Really? You didn't think I'd remember, but come on, you only talked about this idiot constantly. Claimed he was evil, the devil, and he tormented you but whatever. I also remember you saying what you'd do, if you saw him. Well here he is, you have the rich dick somewhere staring me down and I'm guess Bag Boy is next. I'm out Rory."

Shocked speechless, she watched him storm off. Still processing his speech, she noticed her glass was empty. She reached for Bridget's drink and threw it back.

Jess's POV

Jess stormed outside and lit a cigarette. He pulled his cell out and called Luke. He expected it to go to voicemail and knew what he was going to say.

That's when someone answered, he started talking without listening. "Luke, I was here, at that party thing. I thought you would be here because of stupid Babette and Ceaser. Idiot Bible Boy and the rich dick and she was...beautiful. I can't."

"Don'thangupJess," Lorelei said in a quick breath.

"Lorelei? Where's Luke?" What's going on?"


	7. Lounge Part 1

Rory's POV

Rory excused herself from the table, knowing it was rude. She walked swiftly to the bathroom, avoiding all her friends. She hurried in and pulled out her phone.

She tried to call her mom but once again, she couldn't get through. On the off chance, she dialed Luke's number. Shockingly that one was busy.

She fired off a text to her mom and freshened up. Ready to face the world again, she put on a smile and walked out.

Thinking over what Jess said, her brain finally registered one important fact. Logan Huntzberger was somewhere in the room. He was the only guy Jess would call the rich dick.

Her head flew up and her eyes searched the room. She didn't spot him, but she did find a friend. Smiling, she walked over to the tall, wiry guy in a black suit.

"Finny Rothschild, how dare you turn your back on a lady," she said in mock anger as she playfully slapped him.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter," he proclaimed as he spun around. "Kitten! How've you been, great party, isn't it."

They hugged and caught up on their lives.

"Reporter Girl made good," Finn sighed.

"Something the matter?" Rory asked nervously.

"Ladies and gentlemen we hope you've enjoyed your meal. Now, if you'll please follow me to the lounge," the hosted said.

Everyone started talking as they stood. Walking through a curtain, they found a brown and red room with couches, chairs and a tended bar

Logan's POV

Logan made a beeline for the bar. He downed a scotch and ordered another one. He looked around the room to find he really didn't know anyone.

He saw a blonde girl dressed in yellow, sitting by herself on a couch. He sauntered over and sat down next to her. Flashing her a smile, and took a drink of his scotch.

He opened his mouth and quickly shut it. He couldn't think of a thing to say. No clever lines or salacious come on's. He shook his head and the girl laughed.

"It's not my night for blondes," he muttered, moving to get up.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked, looking squarely at him.

"It's nothing. Sorry to bother you." Logan stood up.

"You're not a bother," the girl said. "Not yet anyways. I'm Bridget Reynolds."

Logan sat down and smiled. "I'm Logan."

Bridget nodded. He finished his drink and looked at the room.

"Well, Logan, why are you here?" Bridget asked, studying his face.

"Why am I here? Why are any of us here?" Logan asked her the questions he'd been asking himself. "An invitation we got in the mail."

"Too obvious. I mean you, personally. Why'd you come? You don't know who threw this thing but you came. Why?" She faced him full on. "I can't get much clearer than that."

Logan laughed and it felt good. He surveyed the room again. He saw Finn and Colin talking to someone but couldn't see who.

"I came because old friends are important."

"I get that sentiment. I just...I'm not sure why I got one. No one here's an old friend for me." Bridget said with a shrug, smiling.

Logan smiled in return. "Do you know anyone besides me?"

"I know one person." Bridget smiled wider.

Tristan's POV

In the lounge Tristan was occupied with avoiding Louise and Madeline. Ever since he ran into them at another event, Louise had started hounding him. He wasn't in the mood so he installs evasive maneuvers.

He grabbed a fresh whiskey and moved towards the one small window. After taking a drink, he looked outside. He saw the crowds of people in the street for New Years and he smiled.

He looked back into the room, relieved to see Madeline and Louise bothering a couple of guys he didn't know.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He turned to see Rory looking out the window. He smiled, watching her laugh at something outside. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Is that all their worth?" He asked. "Surely I'm worth ten times that."

She laughed. "So what happened to you?"

"To me? I'm not the one who bolted from the table to reappear in the lounge."

"Point taken." Rory nodded. "But what I meant was, you went to military school, never to appear till now. What happened to you? Between now and then."

"Marines happened. I ran with it. Times change and now I am a lawyer. And you Mary? What happens to you? Last I knew you went to Chilton and hated Paris. You were going to Harvard." He quickly changed the subject. "And you did, didn't you?"

"Nope, Yale graduate. I'm a reporter and an editor. I've worked with President Obama. I've covered the ISIS situation. I've been over there. Currently, I'm editor at the New York Times."

Tristan smiled at her. They were both leaning back on the wall. She looked adorable to him.

"So you got every one of your dreams." He quickly pulled her into a hug. "That's good. You deserve it Rory."

Jess's POV

Jess slipped into the lounge and hung back by the door. He knew more guests were arriving. He also knew the party was for Rory. What he didn't know was the why.

Automatically he found her, with Bible Boy again. He gave the room a good look over, settling on a spot at the bar where he could watch her and got a drink.

"Hey there handsome."

Rory's POV

Rory enjoyed talking with Tristan. He wasn't anything like the boy she remembered. He looked even better if that was possible.

She placed her hand on his arm and glanced past him. There was Jess, ambushed by Madeline and Louise.

"I'm sorry Tristan, I've got to go," she told him and moved past him.

She moved quickly and gently pushed between the two girls. Jess smirked and sat back when he saw her.

"Thanks ladies, but I gotta speak to him. It's family related.

"You're related?" Madeleine asked, looking between Rory and Jess.

"Come on we need to find Tristan. Paris said he was here." Louise said, taking Madeline's hand and pulling her away.


	8. Lounge Part 2

Logan's POV

Logan was enjoying talking with Bridget. He actually forgot about Colin and Finn. He forgot about the familiar looking guy from the start of the evening. All he knew was that Bridget made him laugh.

"You know, I should really go," Bridget said, standing up and looking around the room.

"Where do you need to go?" He asked, not ready to let her go.

"Down boy, I'm not leaving. Just need to do a lap and use the ladies room. I'll be around," she said with a smile before walking away.

"So much for that," Logan muttered and made his way to the bar for another scotch.

Once his drink was in hand, he looked around the room again. He couldn't see Bridget, Colin or Finn anywhere. He was ok with that though. He was alone most of the time and he found he liked it that way.

"What happened to you, Logan?" The blonde from dinner came up and asked him.

He looked around, expecting Colin to pop up. Instead he realized he was alone with this woman and he still didn't know who she was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said stiffly.

"Really? You don't?" She put her hands on her hips and looked him square in the eyes. "Who am I?"

She'd caught him. The old Logan would have tried to bluff her, distract her from the obvious but he was too tired to play the games anymore.

"I have no clue. Should I know who you are?" He asked tiredly.

"We were in the Life and Death Brigade together."

"So were many others and I don't recall the names either. Bet they don't care, like you seem to."

"Did they marry your best friend?" She snapped, looking angry.

"Colin's married?" He asked, shocked.

Jess's POV

Jess smirked when Rory pushed past the girls in from of him.

"Thanks ladies, but I gotta speak to him. It's family related." She said and he had to choke on his laughter.

He watched her as she watched the girls walk away. She turned to face him and he dropped the smirk from his face. Her beautiful pools of blue flashed with anger. Hr could feel it radiate off her.

"You should thank me. I just saved you from the Devil's Daughters," she snapped.

"Who said I needed saving?" He snapped back, unable to help himself.

"What's with you Jess?" She asked, switching tones.

"What's with you Rory?" He mocked her, mentally berating himself for being a child.

"I don't understand you," she said softly, looking at him closely. "After everything we've been through and you act this way."

"Don't go there Rory." He said firmly, anger boiling under the surface.

"Why shouldn't I? You're intent on ruining this for me, so why shouldn't I?" She said, getting a little louder.

"You won't like what you find," he said just as softly. "When we talk about ruining things."

He was thinking of the last time he'd seen her. She'd come to the launch of his first book. She'd led him to believe and kissed him. Then she lowered the boom, she was using him to make the rich dick jealous. She gave everyone multiple chances but she always kept him at arms distance.

"Jess," she said, reaching out to touch him.

If she made contact, he knew it would all be over for him. He backed up quickly, stopping just out of her reach.

"Look, you were right. It's not the time or the place. We need to talk, and a real talk about everything, but it's not now." He told her.

"When did you get so rational?" Rory asked with an awkward chuckle.

"I grew up."

Tristan's POV

Tristan moved aimlessly around the lounge. He was growing bored and restless. He hardly knew anyone. The ones he did know, he didn't wish to waste the brain cells.

He overheard a conversation that caught his ears. It was a lawyer with a loose tongue. He glanced around and found the man in question.

"Man that judge did not like me!" The man in the expensive brown suit said.

"Well you weren't at your best, mate," the slender man pointed out.

"Did you antagonize him or was he just born that way?" Tristan asked, stepping one step closer to the men.

"Born that way," the brown suit said as the slender one said, "Oy, he brought on himself."

"Well..." Tristan said with a smirk. "I'm Tristan DuGrey."

"Finn Rothschild and Colin McRae at you service," the slender man said as he bowed.

"He's Finn," the brown suit said as he slapped the slender man. "I'm Colin."

Tristan nodded and took a drink. The three were silent and it made him very antsy. Quickly, he said the first thing he thought of.

"Any clues as to this random party?"

He regretted saying it but was glad when it worked. Finn started in on a theory that had both Tristan and Colin laughing hysterically.

Logan's POV

Logan was shocked. Apparently Colin had married Stephanie Brewster 5 years ago. And he missed it. 5 years ago he'd taken a vacation with a cruise.

He still worked through a computer, but he wrote and read. He relaxed. He slowed down and enjoyed the silence. He even thought about the guys at one point.

"Well, that's great. Sorry I didn't remember you Steph. It's been awhile," he said.

"What happened, between you guys?" She asked as she looked across the room to Colin.

"We grew up." He forced out after a minute.

"I call that crap. The Three Musketeers grew up? Fine, stupid, why do you not talk? I'll go one better, why were you not at my wedding?"

"Ask your husband," Logan snapped and turned to walk away.

"I have. He won't talk about you. Whatever happened," she paused until Logan turned back to her. "He misses you. He hurts. It's..."

"He hurts?" Logan said coldly. "Has he told you anything about...the end?"

She hesitated, answering slowly, "No."

Logan nodded, unsure how he felt about that. It was 7 years ago when everything changed. He didn't like to go back there.

"It was a long time ago," he sighed, hoping to brush it off.

"Didn't feel like it at the table." She pointed out, poking him.

Rory POV

Rory watched Jess walk away from her again. And again she felt conflicted. It was the vicious cycle and she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

She went for another Irish Coffee and looked for Paris. She hadn't seen her or Lane since they arrived. She walked around, talking with people as she passed.

"Love, how good of you," Finn said, swooping her into his arm when she got near.

"Finny," she laughed before kissing his cheek.

"Tell this man that Colin and I did base jump cliff diving, drunk off our arses," he pleaded with her.

Rory looked up at the disbeliever, smiling when she saw it was Tristan. She started speaking without thinking.

"Of course you did. After Yale. That's when Logan had his acci..." She trailed off and looked at Colin and Finn.

"See I told you." Finn said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. Who's Logan?" Tristan asked, looking at each of them.

There was that awkward silence again. Colin glared at Tristan and Rory felt bad.

"My ex and a good friend of theirs. Things ended but it doesn't have to be a big deal."

"Big deal?" Colin exploded.


	9. Logan's Story

Jess's POV

Jess roamed the lounge like a caged animal. He smoked cigarettes back to back, waiting for Luke and Lorelei. She said they were on their way.

She'd told him the party was for Rory and she needed her friends. She begged him not to leave. She was nice to him without any of the normal wisecracks. He felt obligated to do as she asked.

He spotted Rory in another heated discussion. This time with Bible Boy and 2 other guys. He steered clear of them and ran smack into someone he really didn't want to see.

Rory POV

"What is with everyone barking up my skin today," Rory snapped and took Finn's drink.

Tristan started laughing. He doubled over, slapping his knee. Rory looked at him and after a moment, started laughing herself. Finn joined in and finally, so did Colin.

They laughed for several minutes before silence returned. They stood looking at one another and once again, it was Tristan who broke the silence.

"What's everyone's poison? I'll freshen us up."

When he'd walked away, Rory turned to Colin and Finn. The latter smiled broadly while the former looked away.

"What am I missing? I was expecting weird since I turned him down." She was careful not to say Logan's name as she watched Colin's face. "But that was more than that. What happened to...him?"

Colin glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Finn's smile dropped and his eyes flicked to Colin.

"Love, that's not the best idea. It doesn't concern you anyway," Finn said softly, watching Colin the whole time.

"It doesn't concern her? That's laughable. It concerns her because she was the catalyst." Colin laughed darkly.

"Mate, Colin."

"No. She's a big girl. She deserves to know." He turned to her and grabbed her elbow.

He led her to chairs near by and they both sat down. Finn brought them their drink as and took Tristan somewhere. Rory knew this was serious and could feel herself getting nervous.

"Without rehashing the whole what went down, you said no and chose to end the relationship. Am I correct?" Colin asked.

Rory thought about it. Yeah, he'd blown it with the ultimatum but she still had a choice.

"He walked away, I didn't," Rory said rather loudly.

"But you verbally said no."

She nodded, scared to see where this was going.

"He put on a face, you know him and how he is. He acted like it was no big deal, on to the next one. But, he was crushed. You took him away. You took his spirit. He wasn't the same.

He started drinking heavier, longer, sooner. He got away with it because he threw himself into work. He's successful because it's his life. There is nothing else. There never was."

Logan's POV

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, he looked at Stephanie.

"I drank. I partied. I popped pills and then I discovered cocaine." He shrugged and gripped his glass.

"You're drinking now." She pointed out his empty glass.

"I am," he sighed again. "I surf. I collect books. I drink socially, responsibly and I am rarely social. It's not a problem, unless you got a bump and need something."

"Ok, sorry, go on."

Logan looked out at the room. Steph and him had moved to a corner of the room. He looked back at her.

"I got into a situation that wasn't good. I owed a lot of money to people you don't want to owe. I ran my mouth."

"Oh no, what happened?" Stephanie asked, caught up in the story.

"I begged Colin to help. I needed him, I was so messed up I didn't know which way was right. Do you understand?"

Rory's POV

Rory couldn't believe Logan was that bad. It didn't sound like the man she knew at all. But from the look on Colin's face, she knew this was serious.

"He asked me to pretend to be his lawyer and scare these people with the power of names," Colin sighed. "I wanted to help him. We didn't know our names were nothing on the West coast. But we learned."

"What happened Colin?" Rory spoke softly, knowing she didn't want to know but she needed to know.

"Rory...this is hard for me. I haven't talked about this, him. Stephanie doesn't even know."

They sat silently. Rory thought about Logan. She hadn't seen him since her graduation and the ultimatum. She'd thought about him from time to time.

She'd really loved him. She'd wanted to marry him. She just needed time, time he couldn't give. She had to respect that, but to hear how bad he got, made her furious at him.

Logan's POV

"We both were put in the hospital. He was much worse than me." Logan said, staring straight ahead. "I got out and went to a rehab. Did it all, including sober living. At first, my phone was taken. No contact."

He was pacing right in front of Stephanie as he remembered that time. It was the dark time that changed everything.

He felt so bad for getting his best friend hurt. He knew it was time to get clean. It was one of the toughest things he went through.

"When I was finally over the hump, I could have some contact with the world. I got my cell for 1 hour on the weekends. I was excited and checked my messages.

Colin had called, had texted. He had to have surgery. He needed me to make a statement, to make a case. The last message, he was angry," Logan said and stopped pacing.

He looked at Steph and noticed she had tears on her cheeks. Then he noticed he had wet cheeks too and he sat down again.

"Colin said he hated me. He wasn't nice at all and I'm sure you know how vicious he can be."

"My baby's great in a court room," she nodded with a smile.

"He cut me. Said he never wanted to see me again. We weren't friends."

Rory's POV

"What kind of friend gets you put in the hospital and then disappears of the face of the Earth?" Colin spat, pacing in front of Rory.

She sat there in shock, that was not her Logan. He'd never have abandoned Colin. She couldn't believe he could be so cold hearted.

"Are you ok? Seriously ok?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"After the surgery, I recovered fine. I'm physically fine." He said softly, his gaze distant.

"Yes, but are you ok," she asked, stressing the word you as she caught his eye.

"I get through. Stephanie's a God send and doesn't even know it."

"Maybe it's time you tell her. That's a lot to go through and then keep to yourself. You can't do it alone."

She hugged him, dying to ask the million questions running through her head but knowing that's not what he needed.


	10. Emily Gilmore

Jess's POV

Jess looked into the stern, disapproving face of Emily Gilmore. The last person he ever expected to run into. Immediately he tensed up.

"I know you," Emily said snidely.

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore. I'm Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew."

"The hoodlum."

Jess fought the urge to roll his eyes. He really didn't want to do this right now.

"Yes ma'am, that's the one."

"Don't patronize me young man. Where is my granddaughter? I can't find anyone and everyone is so young. I should have listened to..."

She started to fall and Jess caught her. He half carried, half dragged her to the nearest couch, glad it was empty. He laid her down and looked around for Rory, for once not seeing her anywhere.

"Of course," he muttered, pulling out his cell phone.

Tristan's POV

Tristan had lost Finn when he saw Madeline and Louise heading their way. He slipped into the room and got lost amongst people.

He wanted to get out of there, he'd seen some people leave. But he couldn't, something told him this was exactly where he needed to be.

So he roamed the room, a drink in hand even though he wasn't drinking it. He was watching the furniture, wanting to sit, when he found a strange sight.

That punk with a girls name and Rory's grandma passed out on a couch.

"What did you do to Mrs. Gilmore?" He asked as he rushed over and checked for her vitals.

"I didn't do anything Bible Boy. She complained and passed out."

"What did she complain about?" Tristan asked, glad to see she was waking up.

"Everyone was too young."

Tristan looked up and they both started laughing.

"I'm so glad you find my predicament so hysterical." Emily said, sitting up.

"What's going on, Mrs. Gilmore?" Tristan asked.

"I just wanted to be involved. I did my part but I deserve more," Emily tried to explain. "I called Lorelei to check the plans. I followed directions, wasn't it my right?"

She was talking nonsense and it worried him. He started looking around the room, hoping to find someone who could help when all of a sudden a door banged open and everyone fell silent. They all looked at the open door.

"The party has arrived," Lorelei Gilmore hollered as she appeared in the doorway wearing a strapless black dress with a man standing behind her. "I've always wanted to do that."

Rory's POV

"Mom?" Rory said as she stood up and took a step towards the opened door.

"Hey Rory," Colin said, breaking into her thoughts.

She turned to find him standing beside her. He looked sad and she felt bad, knowing he relived his painful past for her.

"You ok Colin?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

He thought about that for a minute.

"Yeah, I think I am," he smiled. "Thanks for listening."

"Thanks for sharing," she said and gave him a hug.

"Loin fruit!" She heard hollered into the room.

"Can we keep this between us?" He asked her.

"Of course we can, Colin. No need to ask."

She moved to step away and once again, his voice stopped her.

"He's here. And he's drinking."

Jess's POV

Without much thought, Jess walked quickly over to Lorelei and Luke. He reached them just as she hollered out loin fruit.

"Jess, you stayed," Luke said in surprise.

"I said I would," he said as he looked back in the direction he came from. "We have a problem."

"I told you..." Lorelei started to say by he cut her off.

"No! Your mother."

"My mother? I know my mother is a problem."

"Did you know she was here and that she passed out?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Here?" Lorelei asked.

"Passed out?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

Lorelei looked shocked as she turned to Luke.

"She's not supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"Well she is," Jess snapped and Luke smacked him upside the head.

"Take us to her," Luke told him.

It was like swimming upstream and against the current. Everybody was flowing out the opened door as the three of them fought to go the opposite way.

"Miss Gilmore," Bible Boy said, standing up when they arrived.

"It's Mrs. Danes now," Luke said as he glared and the blonde kid.

"Call me Lorelei," she said as she walked past him and sat next to Emily. "Mom are you ok? Why are you here?"

"I planned this, didn't I?"

"No, mom, you didn't and you were told to stay away."

Rory's POV

Rory was making her way to the door. She'd seen her mom and Luke enter. She'd heard her mom call out for her, but then nothing.

"Boy am I ready for this year to be over," she muttered as she stopped at the bar.

"I agree with that sentiment," a familiar voice said by her left ear.

A martini in hand, she smiled as she turned to face the voice. Instantly, she dropped the smile and gave him a glare.

"Logan, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Ace?" He asked, a wide smile on his face. "I was invited as you were I would assume."

"No. Why are you at the bar? Why are you drinking?"

"It's a New Year's Eve party, that's what you do."

"And you think that's smart after what happened?" She snapped, furious with him after everything Colin had told her.

"What happened Ace?" He asked, reaching out to grab her hand but she pulled it from his reach. "Is everything ok?"

"No, everything is not ok. You are not ok Logan. How could you?"

She turned to walk away but only got a few steps before he grabbed her arm, stopping her. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the nerves that came alive with his touch. Once she felt composed, she turned back to face him.

"Please remove your hand," she said firmly.

Logan's POV

Logan could tell Rory was angry as he removed his hand, but he had no clue why. He'd been excited when he realized she was next to him. He'd hoped to see her even though he had no clue what he would say.

He'd intended on apologizing. He knew he was wrong for throwing that ultimatum at her but his pride had been hurt.

He figured she'd been upset but that couldn't be what had her upset now. He wasn't arrogant enough to believe she was still hung up on him ten years later.

"Ace, do you think we should talk? I mean could we?

Before she could answer, the room had cleared out. Immediately several voices started calling her name. They both turned and found her mom and grandma, Luke, and a couple of guys

Rory started moving towards them but he stopped her again with his hand. She spun around, shooting him a dirty look.

"Rory, I-"

"Save it for Colin."

She tore her arm away from his and headed for her mom. He was left feeling exposed and unsure. He knew there was a phone call he needed to make.


	11. Everybody Talks

Tristan's POV

Tristan watched Rory with the blonde man she was with. She didn't look happy and part of him was glad. The other part wanted to rush over and use his training to defend her, even though he knew she could take care of herself.

"Who's that?" He asked out loud, without thinking.

"That," Emily said with a huge smile. "Is Logan Huntzberger, a very fine family indeed. Do you think..."

Jess growled before Emily could finish her sentence. Tristan shot him a look before turning to see Rory walking quickly to them.

"Mom, Grandma, Luke?" Rory asked as she reached them and hugged the older people. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing. You know how your grandmother likes to make a scene," Lorelei said too quickly.

"Honestly Lorelei, I do not make scenes. It was hot, way too crowded in this small of a room," Emily said condescendingly.

"Then why did you come?"

"We have been over this."

"Mom?" Rory asked again.

"Mrs. Gilmore fainted for just a moment." Tristan explained.

"Luke will take her to her hotel and be back, quick as ever." Lorelei said.

"But-" Emily started to say.

"It's for the best. Right, mom?" Lorelei cut her off.

"I suppose," Emily said as Tristan helped her up.

"I be right back, I'll just walk them out," Lorelei said quickly as she followed her husband and her mother.

Rory and Tristan watched them leave before noticing they were alone in the lounge.

"Wasn't Jess here?" Rory asked, looking at Tristan with a confused look.

He looked around and realized that during the commotion, Jess had disappeared with the rest of the crowd.

"He was. He was with your grandmother when I found them."

Rory nodded but didn't say a word. Tristan studied her. She looked exactly the same, just older. She was still the magnet that drew him to her.

"You ready to join the other sheep?" He asked her with a smirk.

She looked at him and sighed.

"Not in the slightest. Wanna take a little walk with me?" She asked looking at him with her blue eyes.

"Can you leave a party held in your honor?" He asked, knowing he'd go anywhere with her.

"If we sneak, anything's possible," she smiled and his heart sped up.

"Let's sneak," he said with an actual smile.

Jess's POV

Jess had went to the bathroom, looking for any place to be alone. He pulled out his latest notebook and scribbled a few thoughts.

He was still scribbling when his solitude was interrupted by a toilet flushing. Realizing he wasn't alone, he quickly shoved his notebook in his pocket.

Groaning when he saw the rich dick walk, he reached in his pocket and lit a cigarette.

"Can I bum one?" The rich dick asked.

"You sure?" He asked, shocked.

"I've been known to smoke a time or two. Stress'll do that to you."

Jess handed him the pack and his lighter. He watched the rich dick pull one out, light, and inhale like a pro. Mildly impressed, he slipped the pack in his pocket.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger."

"I know who you are," Jess smirked.

"You do look familiar."

Jess shook his head, looking down as he puffed the cigarette.

"So," Logan said uncomfortably.

Jess found it hilarious and started laughing. He looked up when he heard the door and quickly followed.

He found Logan sitting in a couch, holding his head in his hands. Jess stopped and just stared, feeling guilty and angry.

"You don't have to stop. Just walk on by. It's ok," Logan said without looking up. "And hey, thanks for the smoke."

Jess knew he was going to regret this, but he walked over and took the chair nearest the man.

"You ok?"

"You don't care, so don't pretend to," Logan said, looking up so Jess could see he was angry.

"I was just tryin to be nice, pardon me, gosh you really are a dick," he exclaimed, jumping up.

"Excuse me," Logan said darkly as he stood up.

"Don't be that guy," Jess warned.

Logan sighed and fell back on the couch.

"I'm spiraling and it's not good."

Jess slowly sat back down.

"Then quit drinking."

Logan looked at him. "It's not the alcohol. I can't get drunk anymore, I barely taste it. But emotions...that's what I need to drink to numb."

Tristan's POV

Tristan got a kick out of Rory. Her idea of sneaking out was to walk right out the front door.

"You are still such a Mary," he chuckled when they were outside.

"Oh, I'm no Mary," she said, walking beside him. "I've done things."

"And what things have you done, Mary," he tried to ask seriously but smiled as he spoke.

"Let's see, I dropped out, I jumped 8 feet with an umbrella, I've kissed a girl, committed adultery, stole a yacht, and turned down a perfectly proper, society proposal," she said matter-of-factly and sending his head spinning.

He wasn't sure which piece of information shocked him more and he actually stopped walking. When she noticed, she laughed as she walked back to him.

Logan's POV

Logan stared at his hands. They used to be smooth and unblemished, exactly what you'd expect from the heirs hands. Not anymore though. Since he picked up surfing and moved to the tiny house on the beach, he'd worked with his hands more. His hands were rough and marked up, making him proud.

"Why are you still here?" He asked as the guy next to him cleared his throat.

"Question of my life."

"How do I know you?" Logan asked, tired of the charade.

"You really don't remember?"

"Was it before 2010?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," Jess said as he handed him another cigarette.

Logan took it and they lit up, exhaling at the same time.

"Who knows if I will remember you, I killed so many brain cells."

"I'm Jess Mariano. We met through Rory."

Ace. Logan closed his eyes again, remembering how mad she was.

"The writer ex. You got her back to school when no one else could."

"I don't know about that."

Logan remembered him now. He'd been intimidated by another guy and so he'd overcompensated.

"So, you're here with her?"

He hated to ask but he had to know.


	12. Almost Midnight Part 1

Rory's POV

Rory felt like she did back at Chilton, when Tristan lurked around every corner. Now they walked together down the streets of New York. It was nice in an unexpected way.

She shivered, regretting not bringing her coat. The next thing she knew, he was slipping his suit jacket on her shoulder. She smiled as his smell enveloped her.

"Both of us are only children with a criminal past," he smirked as they sat on a bus bench. "It seems we have a lot in common."

"It does," she said with a nod as a cab flew by. "But I wouldn't call that a lot."

"Well, we should be psychoanalyzed all the same."

She watched as he leaned back, placing his arms on the back of the bench. He took up a lot of space, leaving her to sit under his arm and next to him.

"I agree." She smiled into his bright, ice blue eyes. "Childhood, good or bad?"

"Bad and good."

"Your favorite foods?"

"To easy, drill sergeant, too easy. Burritos and tacos all the way."

"Nice use of Renaissance Man," She said seriously. "And those are great hangover foods."

"Thank you and I have always waxed poetical about the healing powers of Mexico."

She laughed, shaking her head. It took several minutes before she asked her next question.

"Any vices?"

"I run. A lot. Most days twice a day but sometimes more." He said, tucking her into him. "Oh, and I usually have hard candy handy."

"Ooo, gimme gimme," she squealed, holding her hand out to him.

He looked at her a moment, before moving slowly closer until their lips were mere inches apart. She licked her lips in anticipation and watched a smirk form on his face.

He pulled back just as slowly and she had to hide her disappointment. He handed her a candy and she popped it in her mouth without looking.

"Mmm Butterscotch."

"Only the best," He explained. "What about you?"

"What about me? Am I the best?" She asked, confused.

"I've always known that," he chuckled. "But I meant, what are your vices?"

She shook her head. "It's supposed to be about you, not me."

"It's been about you for awhile now."

She blushed and they stared at one another, getting lost in seas of blue. The air crackled with electricity.

"Who was your first kiss?" She asked quickly, her eyes darting to the road.

"Honestly, I have no idea who she was."

"I'm not even shocked," Rory chuckled.

"Your words wound me Mary. I really didn't know who she was. I was 9 and we were playing truth or dare at church. I didn't know half those kids. It was a dare and I never back down from a dare. What about you?"

She hid her face in the crook of his arm, embarrassed at the story she had compared to his.

"Doose's Market around 16." She sighed. "It was by the free pop. I shoplifted. Nothing spectacular."

Tristan started laughing and she felt the blush return.

"There are so many questions in my head and I have no clue where to start." He pulled her a little closer. "Bag boy caused your life of crime?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a regular Bonnie," Rory chuckled and then shrugged. "Who else?"

"It should have..." He trailed off as he looked in the opposite direction down the street.

She placed her hand on his leg before speaking softly.

"You were my second kiss. And you were much better than Dean."

Jess's POV

Jess laughed bitterly. Was he with Rory? In his dreams. She didn't seem to want him around and she definitely didn't want to talk to him. She used him and she was the angry one.

"No I am definitely not with her. I don't even know why I'm here," he sighed.

"I hear that," Logan said with his own frustrated sigh.

"Why are you here?" Jess asked, stretching his legs.

"I believe that's the third time I've been asked that."

"Then you should have an answer."

They sat quietly while Jess let him think. He pulled out his notebook and jotted down his thoughts, waiting out the silence.

"I miss my old friends," Logan said finally, breaking the silence.

"And why's that?" Jess asked, putting the notebook back up.

"Why do you even care?" Logan asked after several long minutes of silence.

"It's my curse," Jess muttered darkly.

"What?"

"God I hate story time," he groaned.

"What are you babbling about?" Logan asked irritably.

"Liz, my mom, was a junkie and a drunk. I lived that life by extension until she sent me to Stars Hollow. I hated her for actually giving me a chance but that's another story.

In Philly, I met a girl who lived in the resident sober house. So I hung out at the sober house. They lived better than me if I tell the truth.

One day I was talking with someone, just listening really, and a counselor overheard me helping out.

Apparently, my years of neglect made me have a knack for helping those in need. Now, I volunteer and help out on a regular basis."

Jess shrugged as he finished. He'd become immune to his own tragic tale.

Tristan's POV

Tristan was sure he was dreaming. He wasn't that lucky. Hands down this had to be the best night of his life.

"What kind of girls did you date?" Rory asked, continuing her questions and breaking into his thoughts.

"You mean besides Summer?"

"Yes, besides her. Was she the standard?"

"More like the exception. The only girl I've quote-unquote dated.

"Really?" She asked, looking into his eyes again.

Nodding, he said, "I date, I go out. Just not very often."

"Why's that?"

"Well," he chuckled. "The right girl got away a long time ago and I haven't found another one."

She was so easy to talk too, he didn't have to think about what to say. The words just flowed with her. He talked more tonight than he had outside a court room in a long time.

"That's sad," she said softly, still gazing into his eyes.

"That's life," he shrugged. "What's your roster like?"

"Roster?" She asked, confused.

"It's a sports term for players on a team." He laughed when she still appeared confused. "Who have you dated?"

"You mean besides Dean?"

"Of course. When did you free yourself of Bag Boy?"

"You know, we broke up and got back together three times. In between there was Jess-"

"They guy with the attitude at the table?" He interrupted her to ask.

She nodded. "He had edge, like you, but worse. He had...issues. He was a reader so we talked books a lot. He's a writer now. He just up and left. And then there was Logan."

He could sense the weight that came with that last name and stayed quiet.

"He was the perfectly proper society proposal. Last was Kevin. Turned out he was just a placeholder, a rebound."

"So, we're both single, another thing we have in common," he pointed out quietly.

"Yeah," she chuckled .

They sat silently, mulling over their own thoughts. He held her close and she relaxed into him. It was comfortable and pleasant.

"So, can you make any conclusions doctor?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Why?"

"Because I need to know the rest."

Once again he found himself getting Los in her beautify blue eyes. He could feel the electricity setting his nerves on fire and he knew something was about to happen.

Without realizing it, they moved closer together. His heart sped up as gently, their lips touched. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek.

Neither one noticed when it began to snow.

Logan's POV

For the second to that night, Logan found himself reliving the nightmare of 2010. He found that Jess was a good listener. He didn't really offer advice, but he was helpful and nonjudgmental.

"Rory?" Lorelei asked as she entered the room. "Woah. You two know your talking to each other, right?"

"Did you need something?" Logan asked, using his society voice, not ready to share his secrets again.

"Sorry I interrupted something but have you seen my daughter?" She asked coldly.

"Not since earlier," Jess told her.

"What time is it?" Logan asked.

"A little after 11." Lorelei told him. "If you see her..."

"Tell her you're looking for her," Jess finished.

"That's all I ask," she said, walking out of the room.

"It's almost midnight," Jess pointed out when they were alone again.

Logan nodded, knowing what he was getting at. Before they were interrupted, they were talking about Colin. Jess said suggested talking to him and clearing the air before the new year started.

"We should join the others," Jess said, standing up. "If you're ready."

Logan nodded again, standing up. He knew he needed to speak to his friend. It was the right thing to do but he couldn't help but wonder where Rory was.

Rory's POV

Rory hadn't expected to make out with Tristan, it just happened. The kiss intensified and deepened as they got lost in one another.

It wasn't until her cell phone went off that they broke apart.

"Oh my, it's snowing," she laughed as she looked up at the sky.

"It's cold," he said, tugging her into him.

"It's magical and beautiful," she gushed, pulling away and standing up.

"You're beautiful," he said, standing up to move beside her.

Rory looked at him with a small smile. She took a step, closing the space between them. Stepping up on her tiptoes, she gave him another kiss. It was a soft, gentle kiss and then she pulled back.

"What was that for?" He asked with a wide smile.

"In case I don't get to at midnight."

He reached for her hand just as her cell phone began ringing again. Still holding his hand and looking in his eyes, she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Daughter of mine where are you?"

"It's snowing mom. I'm outside."

She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Ingrate! You didn't include me."

"You were with grandma."

"And you are in the mean streets of the Big Apple at night alone when there is a party going on. Have I taught you nothing?

"I think I can survive. I live here, I know how to handle myself."

"I'll keep you safe," Tristan whispered.

"Who's that?" Her mom asked.

"I'm not alone."

"I am aware. Last I checked, you don't have a manly sized voice."

"And what is manly sized?" Rory laughed.

"If you have to ask, I definitely haven't taught you well."

Rory laughed again. "Was there a point mom?"

"My point is I can't find you and it's after 11."

"It is? I'm coming," she said as she started walking, pulling Tristan with her.

Jess's POV

Jess had thought he would find Luke and getting ready to leave, but it didn't appear he would get his way.

"Will you come and help keep me in check?" Logan asked as they entered the party.

The room where they had ate had been transformed. The tables were up again the walls, one of which was all windows with a view of Times Square and the ball. People were drinking, dancing and laughing.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked, knowing he would even if it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Logan nodded and they started walking. They ignored everyone until he found who they were looking for. Jess sighed and decided he'd earned a good, stiff drink when they were done.

"Colin, can we talk?" Logan asked as they stopped in front of two guys and a woman.

"Logan," the girl said as she stepped in front of the men.

"Steph it's ok," one of the men said as he stepped forward. "Finn, take Steph for a spin on the dance floor please."

The taller of the two men nodded and reached for the woman's hand. She gave a kiss to the man and walked out on the dance floor. She kept her eyes on the 3 of them.

Jess sighed as he watched Logan and his friend stare each other down. He sat down in the neared chair and closed his eyes for a moment.


	13. Almost Midnight Part 2

Tristan's POV

Tristan held Rory's hand as they walked towards the bar & grill. They were silent as he thought about their kisses. He never thought he'd get to kiss her again after that party and even though he'd kissed quite a few woman, they weren't his Mary.

Those kisses were amazing, like he'd discovered new land. He wanted to explore that land and see what's there. No kiss had left him feeling as alive as hers.

It wasn't until they reached the party, that he wondered if they meant anything. He wondered what she thought but didn't ask, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I should find Mom," she said and he noticed she sounded disappointed.

He nodded and leaned down, quickly brushing his lips across hers. He wondered when he'd see her next.

"Tristan?"

"Yes, Mary?"

"Come with me."

He smiled at her and nodded. She grinned and lead him through the party and towards the bar.

"Gilmore, where have you been hiding? Off reading a book?" Paris asked, not noticing Tristan behind Rory.

"It's snowing Paris," Rory explained.

"But it's not the first snow and you weren't walking with Lorelei, she's been here, looking for you."

"She abandoned her dear, sweet mother for someone more manly sounding," Lorelei said, appearing next to Paris.

Rory shot a look towards him. She had a smile on her face that warmed him. He smiled back and squeezed her hand.

"So tell mommy, who sounds manly?"

"Yes, do tell, because I haven't seen any of those here tonight," Paris said as she glanced around the party.

"Thanks, Paris," the man next to Lorelei growled.

"Paris!" Rory admonished.

"What?" Paris asked, looking back at their little group. "Of course I didn't mean you. You know that, right Luke?"

Tristan couldn't help it, he laughed loudly, bringing everyone's attention to him. He regretted it momentarily until he felt Rory squeeze his hand.

"Guy, you remember Tristan DuGrey?" She asked as she pulled him forward till he stood next to her.

"Bible Boy sounds familiar," Lorelei said as she squinted at him.

"DuGrey doesn't sound manly," Paris said with a smirk. "Don't make me laugh."

Logan's POV

Logan and Colin looked at one another. He could tell his friend wasn't happy to see him and that made him want to give up. He could easily just walk out, go back to California and forget everyone, but he was lonely. He missed his friends.

"Colin," he said after several silent, tense minutes.

"What could you possibly want, Logan?"

He flicked his eyes to Jess, who gave him a slight nod even though he looked engrossed in his writing. He nodded too and looked at his old friend again.

"I owe you an apology," he said with a sigh. "And I guess an explanation."

"Now wait just a second," Jess said standing up. "You don't owe an explanation. You don't have to explain your mistakes."

"I beg to differ," Colin growled, looking down his nose at Jess. "I think you need to sit down, shy up, and stay out of it."

"I can't do that," Jess said as he shook his head.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Colin," Logan said but his old friend stopped him.

"No, does he know who I am?" Colin spat as he glared at both of them.

Jess laughed which only made Colin madder. His face started to turn a purplish red.

"I thought you learned, your name means nothing outside of your circle," he managed through his laughter.

"Logan, what is with this punk?" Colin asked angrily.

"He helped me realize some things," Logan sighed. "Think we could sit and talk?"

Rory's POV

As it grew closer to midnight, Rory found herself anticipating kissing Tristan again. She kept stealing glances at him as they drank and talked with everyone.

Lane was talking about the latest music finds, telling her what she needed to add to her collection. She nodded along but not hearing a word.

"You know you'll have to email me," Rory said as soon as she could. "There's no way I'm gonna remember all this."

Lane nodded as both girls laughed. Rory looked over and found Tristan deep in a conversation with Luke. She smiled, before she excused herself from her oldest friend to freshen up.

She made her way to the bathroom, talking to people along the way. Some were from home and the old days, others from her years on the campaign trail. She had DC friends and New York friends.

She'd figured out the party was for her, and though it embarrassed her, she was very grateful for it. She just wished she knew who was behind it. She had no clue.

She thought about who it could be and wondered if it was leading to a big reveal. That's what the party felt like to her. It was wonderfully big party and she knew something was going to happen.

She hadn't realized how long she took, until she walked out of the restroom. Everyone had moved towards the wall of windows. It was a view of Times Square. There were TV's she hadn't noticed before that were now on the very same ball drop.

She took off, hoping she'd make it in time. All she could see in her mind was Tristan and Summer making out in her locker, it moved her to move quicker.

Suddenly she was pulled into a strong, warm embrace. Before she could figure out who it was, she felt warm, familiar lips on hers.


	14. Happy New Year

Tristan's POV

Tristan looked around only to find Rory gone. Trying not to feel disappointed, he turned back to Luke.

"Did you see where Rory went?" He asked.

"No idea, sorry," Luke said as Lorelei took his hand.

They headed towards one of the huge windows. It was minutes away from 2017 and everyone was finding their spot to watch the ball drop. The only spot he wanted was the one next to Rory.

She'd always been his dream girl. He knew it the instant he walked into class late that day. He had to know her and he blew it.

"You coming?" Paris asked as she slipped off her stool, wobbling just a little.

"No, Paris, I'll have to pass," he said standing up. "I really need to find Rory."

Paris grinned at him. "Don't be an idiot. You got this."

There was no way he'd blow it this time.

Logan's POV

Logan calmed Colin. They were talking, actually listening to one another, when Steph and Finn returned.

"I didn't know you were in rehab," Colin explained as they talked about the phone calls.

"I had to. Who knows what would happen if I used again," Logan sighed, remembering those days yet again. "I was in a very dark place, knowing I got you seriously hurt, I'm sorry man. You don't know how sorry I am."

They hugged it out, feeling Finn's arms wrap around the both of them.

"It's been to long mates," he said. "Drinks on me!"

Logan started laughing, glad to see some things hadn't changed.

"Alright man, let's go," he said, clapping one hand on his other best friend's back.

"Wait," Colin said.

Logan and Finn both turned to him. Steph was standing next to him, holding his hand.

"How are you drinking?" Colin asked. "If rehab took and you get your chips, how are you drinking tonight?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" Logan asked in disgust. "Alcohol doesn't effect me anymore. I am immune. It's the strangest thing."

They looked at him with confused looks on their face.

"How is that possible?" Steph asked.

"It's not." Colin said, sounding angry again.

"No, it's true. I can get someone to back me up if you want." Logan sat in the nearest seat.

"Can you just explain it mate?" Finn asked, also sitting.

"I took a cruise. I'd been clean and sober at this point. And, well, I started thinking. One thing led to another and she ordered a drink. I drank the rest of the time. Not once did I even get buzzed. It was like drinking coffee.

The minute I docked I called my sponsor, we hashed I out. We went out and I showed her. It's possible by rare. Who knows why."

They were all silent for a second, before Finn spoke up.

"But you got drunk before."

"I know," Logan nodded. "And now I can't."

"Is this cruise the vacation you were telling me about?" Steph asked.

Logan nodded, knowing she caught what he didn't say. That he'd thought about these guys and how he missed them.

"So let's get a drink," he said, standing back up.

"And they're on me," Finn agreed.

"It's an open bar," Colin pointed out.

"Even better!"

Jess's POV

When the hugging started, Jess slipped away unnoticed. He knew Logan didn't need him anymore. Walking towards the bar, he mulled over everything that had happened tonight.

If someone had told him he'd willingly help both Emily Gilmore or Logan Huntzberger, he'd have slugged them. He'd always seen them as obstacles on his path to Rory.

Rory. Everytime he'd seen her, they'd argued. He wasn't sure why she was angry. He was the one who'd been used and tossed to the side, only to be avoided for years.

Televisions turned on and the music stopped. Everyone started moving to the windows and he checked his watch. Only a couple of minutes till the new year.

At the BA he ordered a beer with a double shot if tequila. He threw back the shot and chugged half his beer, before turning to look at a TV.

He saw Rory come out of the bathroom. She looked beautiful as she stood still for a moment. When she started to walk quickly, he started moving without thinking. He walked purposefully to her and as soon as he could reach out and touch her, he pulled her to him.

"Happy New Year!" The crowd cheered.

Jess captured her lips with his. He felt like he'd finally found his purpose on earth.

Logan's POV

They found a spot by the windows and enjoyed the view. They could see the crowds outside as well as the ball drop. As the ball hit and 2017 lit up, Logan looked around.

Colin and Steph were kissing passionately. Finn was kissing a complete stranger. It was almost perfect except he couldn't help Bu wish his Ace was with him.

Sighing, Logan wondered if she'd talk to him and give him a chance. He looked around at the people around, hoping to find her brilliant blue eyes.

"Hey," Bridget said, appearing out of nowhere near him. "Told you I'd be around."

"Yes, I guess you did," he smirked at her.

"Well, it's been a year since I last saw you, tell me everything," she said seriously.

"Let's see, I caught up with some old friends," he said seriously, playing along. "I faced my demons and came out the other side."

He reached for her hand and brought her closer to the group.

"Bridget, this is Finn and Colin, my best friends, and this is Stephanie, Colin's wife. Guys, this is Bridget."

Tristan's POV

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1," the crowd cheered. "Happy New Year!"

It was in that moment, Tristan saw her. She was in the arms of the punk with attitude from earlier and they were kissing. Immediately he left the party, getting his coat.

Outside he stood completely still, slowly breathing in and out. He stayed like that for several minutes.

He'd blown it and hadn't even known it. That was supposed to be his kiss. How did everything change so quickly or did he just misunderstand something. He couldn't comprehend it.

He'd never been able to figure her out and it wasn't for lack of trying. Even when he left to go to military school, he thought about her, trying to understand her.

Tonight he saw that fire that burned in her mesmerizingly blue eyes. Yet there was something different, something more. He thought he'd felt something.

He was wrong though. He was always wrong. He wasn't sure he deserved her. He wasn't that lucky of a guy.

He found himself at the bus bench they'd sat at earlier. He sat down and noticed it had stopped snowing.

Rory's POV

At first, Rory welcomed the kiss. It was warm familiar and nice. There was a sense of home and it was that feeling that made her pull back.

"Jess."

She knew it was him. It was time to have the discussion she'd been avoiding.

"Jess," she said again.

"For, I love you and I think...I don't know what I think, I just know it's always about you," he said in one big breath. "I love you Rory Gilmore."

Jess's POV

Jess let her lead him towards a table, happy she held his hand. Then they sat down and he could see her face. He knew he'd made a mistake.

"Just forget it," he muttered, standing back up.

"Sit down, Jess. Neither one of us are running anymore."

He looked at her and sat down. That's his problem, he never could refuse ger.

"Jess," she sighed. "I love you too. You're my best friend. Well, one of them," she nervously chuckled.

He just stared at her. Watching her look around the room, he knew she hoped he'd say something. This he'd deny her. He could wait her out.

"You're my best friend," she repeated with a sigh. "The only person I can have a book rant with. I want that in my life, I want you in my life."

She looked away and took a deep breath. She looked back at him, looking into his eyes.

"I don't love you like that. You're my brother and you can't love your brother. Not like that. Do you understand?"


	15. After Midnight Part 1

Logan's POV

Before Logan knew it, they'd moved to a table and having a good time. Bridget and Steph were engrossed in girl talk, whispering between the two of them. The men were reminiscing their exploits of New Year's past.

"How long you this this will last?" He asked suddenly, thinking of Rory.

"Who bloody knows, we still don't know who threw this little walk down memory lane," Finn answered.

"I have theories," Steph said with a mischievous smile.

"As do I," Bridget agreed.

Logan and the guys looked at each other before looking at the women.

"Care to fill us in?" Colin questioned.

Suddenly Bridget stood up.

"Everything ok?" Logan asked.

"Just peachy keen," she smiled widely. "I have got to find my friend though, the one I told you about? I haven't seen her all night."

"Who's your friend? Another lovely Sheila who could join us?" Finn asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'll see if I can bring her around," she smiled at the eccentric Aussie before turning to face Logan. "I'll be around. Find me if I haven't found you first. Don't leave with out a proper goodbye."

He stood and hugged her. She kissed his cheek before licking her thumb and rubbing the lipstick off. With a wave, he watched her walk off.

"So, Bridget?" Colin asked.

"What about her?"

"How long have you been together?" Steph asked. "Because you're real cute together."

"How long? Cute together?" Logan asked, confused. "I met her when we moved to the lounge. She seemed cool, we talked, and then, like now, she ran away."

"There's something there," Steph said. "I can see it."

"You always did like fantasy," Colin said with a smile.

Logan looked around the too again. He wondered why she was, if she was still there, and if she'd talk to him.

"Would you rather talk about Reporter Girl?" Finn asked nonchalantly. "She's here, you know."

"I know," Logan sighed. "I saw her."

"Well," Finn asked, tossing a napkin ball at him.

"Well what?"

"How was it?" Colin asked, both of the starring at Logan.

"You two are worse then a bunch of girls," Logan said, trying to laugh it off.

"Hey," Steph said. "I resent that."

Rory POV

For watched Jess walk away with a mixture of feelings. All he'd said was he understood and they'd talk later. She didn't know when that would be.

If she was honest, she felt relieved though. She was sure that was a door firmly closed now.

She stood up and stretched, looking around the room. It had cleared out quite a bit but there were still people everywhere. She really wanted to find Tristan.

She came across a crying Madeline and a bitterly drunk Louise.

"What's wrong?" She asked, stopping to stand between the two.

"Were old and past our prime," sobbed Madeline.

"No one, absolute no one wants to leave this lame party with me," Louise slurred, finishing off a beer.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rory said uncomfortably. "But you're not old yet or past your prime."

"How do you know?" Madeline sniffed.

"Because I'm not old or past my prime. We're the same age."

"No numbers, please," Louise said dramatically.

"Aren't you married anyway?" Rory asked.

Louise hissed, lifted her head to shoot daggers from her eyes.

"We don't talk about that," Madeline said quickly.

"Ok," Rory said slowly, looking back and forth between the two girls. "Have you seen Tristan by chance?"

"No!" Loose wailed, laying her head on the table.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, we're leaving actually," Madeline said, slowly rising from the chair.

Rory continued on until she found Lane and Zach over by a window still.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, watching the street department sweep up the confetti.

"They wanted to dance. My feet hurt," Lane said, pointing to a spot she'd missed.

Her mom and Paris had Luke and Doyle dancing. It was a funny sight since they were all drunk.

"Gee, how much did they drink?" She laughed, looking back at her friends.

"More than necessary," Zach said dryly.

"Hey, Rory, there you are."


	16. After Midnight Part 2

Logan POV

Logan finally left to go to the bar because his friends kept saying her name. He didn't want to talk about her. He didn't want to see her again.

After talking to Jess and then Colin, he was too emotional raw. He wanted to go to his room and fall asleep.

He thought about Bridget, wondering how he could find her. She interested him in a way he hadn't been interested in a while.

He looked around the room, taking the longer way back to the guys. He could just wait for her to appear again.

Rory's POV

"Bridget, where did you get yourself?" Rory asked, hugging her friend.

"Hey Bridget, how's the scene?" Lane asked while Zach nodded.

Bridget liked music almost as much as Lane and they got along great. They hung out sometimes without Rory even.

"Not really," Bridget sighed. "They just don't rock it like they used to."

"Amen sista! Preach!" Lane said.

They all laughed. Rory was about to ask Lane about Tristan when Bridget turned to her, grabbing her arm.

"Any who, you have to come with me. I met some people and I promised them you."

"Ooo Ror, you're a celebrity," Lane laughed.

"I'll be back, ok?" Rory laughed with her, letting an impatient Bridget drag her off.

"Who are these people, B?" She asked when she moved up next to her.

"You'll see," Bridget grinned. "Hey, guys."

There sitting around the table was Colin, Finn and Steph. She breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't there.

"Kitten!" Finn exclaimed, jumping up and taking her in his arms.

He kissed both cheeks and patted the top of her head before sitting back down. Everyone laughed.

"I see you got the good drinks in you like you wanted," she smiled.

"Rory, this is Steph, officially. You nigh remember her as Gorilla Girl," Colin said, a warm smile on his face as he looked at his wife.

"Hey, nice to meet you, again," she said to Steph, before turning to Colin. "How's it going?"

"It's good," Colin smiled.

"It's good to hear," she smiled. "So, I hear you guys requested me. Why is that may I ask?. How do you know Bridget?"

Rory almost laughed, watching their faces. Colin looked to Finn, who looked at Steph, who in turn looked at Bridget.

Logan POV

Logan walked up to his friends and noticed the looks on they faces. They were all looking guilty at someone else. As he entered the circle, he figured out why.

There stood the very girl he didn't want to see with the one he did. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful they both were.

"Hey stranger, were you looking for me?" Bridget asked when she noticed him and started to move towards him.

He smiled at her, thinking that was exactly what he'd been doing. He looked at Rory, his Ace, and froze. He couldn't understand her face but her body language told him she wasn't happy.

His face fell and Bridget stopped. She turned to look at Rory behind her

"Hey Ace."

"Hello Logan."

"You're not mad anymore?" He asked with a smirk.

"Seems you listened, so, no, why should I be?" She asked.

He wanted to bring up so much she had to be mad at. He wanted to let her know he knew he screwed up all those years ago. Mostly, he wanted to tell her he never stopped living her and he doubt he ever would.

"So we're good then," he said instead.

"Have I missed something?" Bridget asked.

Tristan's POV

Tristan sat on the bench, losing all track of time. He just kept seeing Rory with someone else. He was torn in two over it. He wanted to laugh and he wanted to cry.

"I've finally lost it," he sighed, closing his eyes.

He had remembered that the punk's arms were around hers. That could be something and running away didn't help.

He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees and his head in his hands. He remembered Victoria suddenly. She was his ex, one of the few he was actually serious about.

She'd dropped the hints and he'd taken the bait, bought a ring, and made plans. The very day he picked to make the move, he got home early. They lived together and it seemed she had company.

The ring was sold at the first chance and he moved out right then and there.

"Can I sit?"

Rory's POV

Rory hated seeing Bridget friendly with her ex almost fiance. She regretted not talking about the breakup with her friend. In truth, Bridget knew nothing of Logan and their past.

"So we're good then," he said with one if his smirks that pulled at her insides after all this time.

If she couldn't hide behind the anger on Colin's behalf, she didn't know what to do.

"Have I missed something?" Bridget asked.

"These are Yale buddies," Rory said with smile, quickly sitting so her knees wouldn't give up.

"I don't remember you mentioning them," she said, not giving up.

Rory sighed. She knew what was coming next. Sure enough.

"You don't mention me love?" Finn asked, acting crushed.

"No, Finn, I don't mention drunken Australian men on a random basis."

"But you told me about Yale," Bridget argued. "Paris and Asher, The Naked Guy was Boyfriend, the love of your life, the newspaper. See I remember and you didn't mention Logan."

"Ace, I'm heartbroken. Did I matter so little to you?" Logan asked with his patented smirk.

Jess's POV

Jess walked slowly outside, glaring at anyone in his way. Rory's words were ringing in his head.

She didn't love him like he loved her. He was so sure it would go differently. He didn't know who he was without loving her.

He walked outside and kept going. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. All he knew was that Rory didn't want him.

He saw a bench up ahead with someone slouched over. He thought briefly about turning around but he needed to sit and write.

"Can I sit?" He asked when he approached, sitting before he was answered.

He pulled out his brown leather, rolled up notebook and turned to a brand new page. Instantly he got lost, writing away every thought and feeling he could grasp.

"Why are you here?" A voice asked, shaking him from his current thought.

Forgetting he wasn't alone for the second time that night, Jess looked up. Bible Boy sat there and Jess could see he was not happy.

"Why are you here?" He repeated in a very controlled voice.

"Fresh air?" Jess shrugged. "I needed to jot a few things down."

He wanted to be a bigger jerk but he survived this long for a reason. This guy oozed extreme anger and Jess didn't want to deal with it.

"That kiss get you hot and bothered?" Bible Boy snapped.

Logan's POV

It killed Logan to know she hadn't talked about him. Did that mean she hadn't thought about him? She crossed his mind at least twice a day, every day.

"It was work," Rory shrugged uncomfortably.

He one she hated these situations but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He had to talk to her, he had to be alone with her.

"Can we go talk?" He asked, sounding overly eager to his own ears.

"Logan, that's rude," she said, looking back into his eyes.

"As if ignoring an open question on the floor isn't rude," Bridget huffed.

There was awkward silence between the six of them. Everyone seemed to avoid looking at anyone else.

"By God," Finn exclaimed suddenly. "I need a drink."

That seemed to break the tension and everyone let out a breath they were holding.

"Ok, here's the plan," Colin said, standing up and stretching. "Finn, get drinks, Logan and Rory go away, and, for full disclosure, Bridget, we will fill you in on what you missed. So hurry up Finn."

"Wait," Rory said.

Taking his chance, he reached for her hand. "You heard the man Ace, come on."

Authors Note:

Here's a long one. I now have a plan, an end game, and this can be a long story. Let me know what you think.

I know there have been typos. I have a faithful reader who shows me on her phone. I write all this on my crappy phone. I do my best but my phone is not the most cooperative. I apologize and hope it's been as funny as she finds it. Once again, let me know.

Now, coming up, is something I never intended to happen. I planned to only see in Rory, Jess, Logan, and Tristan. However, I need to show what happens when those four aren't there. I just wanted to let you know that was coming.

How's it going? Thoughts, suggestions? Let me know! Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!


	17. The Talk Part 1

Tristan's POV

Tristan couldn't believe his luck. First, this ignorant punk took his kiss and now he wanted to sit on his bench. Too overwhelmed from stealing kisses, Tristan thought bitterly.

"Excuse me Bible Boy," the punk said as he rolled up his notebook.

"Don't call me that. It's Mr. DuGrey. Have some respect, punk."

"Oh, and showing contempt and disgust for me is you having respect? You give to get, Richie Rich." The punk sneered. "And if you're DuGrey, I'm Jess. Not punk."

"I don't care."

"Well neither do I!"

They glowered at one another, staying silent for several minutes. Tristan sighed and sat back. He didn't know why he couldn't leave, he should have left already.

"Sorry for earlier tonight. I shouldn't have ragged the military because I couldn't have done it." Jess said suddenly. "It's been a weird night."

"You're telling me."

He stood up and took a couple of steps from the bench. He stopped, standing completely still again. Then he turned and moved back to the bench.

"If you kissed Mary, why are you here?"

"Her name," Jess said slowly. "Is Rory."

"She'll always be my Mary."

"Last I checked, she wasn't your anything."

They glared at one another again. Tristan wished for a drink and some heat, even though he was numb.

"Yeah, we kissed. Not the first, never is the last," Jess smirked. "What's it to you?"

In one quick stride, Tristan was in front of Jess. His arm thrust out and he grabbed the collar of Jess's shirt. Lifting him off the bench, Tristan had him dangling a few feet off the ground.

Rory's POV

Rory wasn't sure why she let Logan lead her back to the lounge. Once there, he led them to the bar where he ordered a scotch, a martini, and a bottle of wine.

They sat on a couch, facing one another, drinks in hand. She sipped her martini nervously, stealing glances out the corner of her eye.

After all this time he still looked good. She wouldn't have guessed what he'd been through if Colin hadn't told her. He appeared like her Logan.

Unconsciously she bit her lip as her eyes trailed over his. He'd always been the best kissed she'd ever had the pleasure of killing. He would still rank that way if it wasn't for Tristan.

Remembering his kisses, her fingers flew up to her lips. She'd never found him and she was missing him more than she expected. She wondered where he was and if he missed her too. She regretted leaving the table.

Bridget's POV

Bridget watched Logan and Rory walk away before sitting down. Feeling confused, she looked up to see people she'd only met that night staring at her.

"I've stepped in it, haven't I?" She asked.

"It depends," Colin said slowly, sleeping his fingers.

"On what?"

"On your-" Stephanie started to say but Colin stopped her.

"I got this. It depends on your intentions with Logan."

"And Rory," Steph said quickly.

"I don't think she has intentions with Rory," Colin said as he looked at his wife, making Bridget laugh.

"No, they're friends, bit it depends on how good of friends they are," Steph explained.

"What's I miss?" Finn said as he rejoined them with lots of drinks.

He passed out almost all the drinks and da a tray on the table next to them. Bridget eyed what he'd gave her, 2 shots, but one was a blue jello shot and a tall, bright pink and hello drink.

"What's all this?" She asked warily.

"Wise," Steph said and Colin nodded in agreement.

"Whiskey, cotton candy jello with vodka and rum, plus a sex on the beach," Finn explained seriously before grinning mischievously. "This way you can say you had sex on the beach with an Australian Adonis."

They all laughed while he sat there, not getting the joke.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Now, what'd I miss?"

"They want to know my intentions towards Logan and Rory," Bridget explained after she finished her shots. "I hate jello shots. Yuck."

"Then why'd you take it?" Colin asked.

"My daddy always taught me when alcohol is offered, you take it and you take it with a smile," Bridget grinned.

"Wait a minute right here," Finn said, waving his arms and his eyes wide. "You have intentions with Reporter Girl?"

They all started laughing as Colin smacked Finn in the back of the head.

"What? What'd I miss?" He asked, looking like a kicked puppy.

Tristan's POV

"You will never act like kissing lady like Rory Gilmore as if it's nothing," Tristan all but growled. "Those kisses...are special. Men would kill to have her kisses and I know you know that."

"Put me down," Jess snapped as he tried to wiggle free.

"You don't get to steal kisses and then act like they're nothing," Tristan said, breathing heavily as he let him go.

He watched through a sea of red as Jess moved quickly. He straightened his shirt as he moved back away. The minute he moved, Tristan could feel himself relax. When he relaxed, he realized what had happened.

"Oh no."

He sank in to the bench and leaned back, closing his eyes. With his eyes closed, he saw his father doing the same thing to him.

"What have I done?"

His father didn't let him go nicely. Not back then and not ever. No, Tristan got the opposite of nicely.

He leaned forward and hung his head.

"What have I done?" He repeated.

Bridget's POV

Bridget looked at these people who weren't her friends but expected her to just spill the beans to them. They seemed like nice, decent people though, and so she decided to be honest.

"My intentions with Logan, I could like him, I barely know him. I'd like to explore it though," she said truthfully. "Rory. We've been friends almost 10 years, met on the trail and we pulled a Jefferson and moved on up. She's my sista from another mista. I know she's got my back. What I don't knows how they fit together and it hurts to know I was left out of the loop. Wow."

She drained her drink and wished for another one, unable to meet their eyes.

"Can I ask you a question and you answer before we do?" Colin asked seriously.

""Have me need another drink," Bridget told them nervously.

"Have mine," Steph said, pushing her glass over.

"What do you drink?" Bridget asked, picking up the glass and sniffing it.

"7 & 7."

"My Uncle drank that," she said with a frown.

She took a big drink, closing her eyes for a moment. She she was ready, she looked up and at Colin.

"What's your question?"

She watched Colin take a drink before looking at Finn. He looked at her before he spoke.

"What'd she say about the love of her life?"

Logan's POV

They were quiet. Logan watched her bite her lip and he smiled, still incredibly attracted to something so simple.

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He yearned to take her in his arms and kiss the past ten years away. He'd missed her every single one.

He needed to tell her so much, starting with how sorry he was. He'd been an idiot and he knew it. It was his fault he'd lost her, just when he needed her most. But he couldn't get the words out as he studied her face.

She hadn't changed; she was still a wide eyed but unaware vixen. But when he looked closer he could see she'd changed. She seemed harder in a way. She was better at the society game. His Ace had an edge.

When she touched her lips, he couldn't help himself any longer. In one swift action, he had her in his arms, spilling their drinks. He kissed her passionately and hungrily.


	18. The Talk Part 2

Tristan's POV

"What have I done?" Tristan repeated.

"You haven't done anything," Jess spoke up near him.

"Yeah, I did. No sugar coating it, I crossed the line," Tristan argued without looking up.

"I don't know what you think you've done, but, no harm, no foul. We're all good."

Slowly Tristan looked up to see Jess was serious. He was also back on the bench. He lit a cigarette and offered one to Tristan.

"I don't smoke," he said, shaking his head no at the same time. "It's not good for you."

"Good for you, neither are a lot of things we do every day," Jess paused and took a deep inhale, blowing out before he spoke again. "Still breathing. I'll survive I think."

They were silent, eyeing one another for a few minutes Shaking his head, Tristan didn't know what was wrong with him lately. It had to be that he was back staying in Hartford again. Being near his family was killing him.

"Look," Jess said, getting his attention. "I know you just had a moment and all, but do I get to ask questions?"

"Depends."

"Usually does."

Tristan told himself to leave. He kept thinking, just get up and go, over and over. He studied Jess, puffing on his cigarette without a care in the world.

Should he trust so easily?

"Ask your questions," he agreed. "But it doesn't mean I'll answer them."

Bridget's POV

"What did she tell me about her love of a lifetime," Bridget mused, thinking back. "She didn't like to talk about it, said it didn't matter since it was over."

She pretended she didn't see Finn and Colin exchange looks as she finished Steph's were silent as she waited to see who'd break first. It was Finn.

"It didn't matter?" Finn asked sounding hurt. "That's all she said."

"I told you, she didn't like to talk about it. I don't know, maybe she didn't trust me."

"I'm sure that's not it," Steph said soothingly.

"Knowing Rory," Colin said but then didn't finish.

"Whatever," Bridget said with a wave of her hand. "He was the love of her life, huh?"

They all nodded with grim faces. She nodded back, a frown on her face as well.

"Boy, did I step in it."

Rory's POV

For didn't mean to, but she got lost in kissing Logan. It was familiar and everything she'd been missing. They dropped what was left of their drinks, wrapping their arms around one another. They made out on the couch until breathing became fundamental.

When her head cleared, she looked at Logan and frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was over him, moved on and put him in a box at the back of her closet.

"Ace?" He asked nervously.

She looked at him and he looked vulnerable. Thanks to Colin, she knew he'd been through some hard times and her heart went out to him.

She smiled softly as she reached for the wine bottle on the floor. She widened her smile when she saw his grin, happy it lit up his face and eyes.

"I believe we are supposed to be talking," she said, scooting back on the couch and stretching out.

Jess's POV

"Look," Jess said, getting Tristan's attention. "I know you just had a moment and all, but do I get to ask questions?"

He didn't know why everyone wanted to bare the souls to him, but he was getting valuable inspiration for his new book. He could pretend to care, just like his volunteer work.

"Depends."

"Usually does," Jess agreed, sitting still and watching the street in front of him.

"Ask your questions," Tristan agreed. "But it doesn't mean I'll answer them."

Nodding, Jess angled his chest so he faced the blond man sitting next to him. He usually never asked questions but he usually wasn't as interested as he was now.

"Where to start," he thought out loud. "So many good ones. I know. What did you think you did? What line did you cross?"

"That's two questions actually," Tristan said dully.

"Asking the same thing. Same question, do you pass or play?" Jess said, looking back at the street.

He was silent so long, Jess didn't think he would answer. Feeling restless, he pulled out his notebook. He scribbled in the code he'd invented to keep Chris and Matt at bay.

"Bowman's safe."

"What?" Jess asked, jerking his head up and looking at Tristan's safe.

"Bowman's safe. That's why I went to military school. My dad was mad."

"You broke into this safe and got caught," Jess clarified.

Tristan nodded as he looked towards the street.

"It was stupid and I knew better. But she'd dismissed me. He didn't deserve her but she wouldn't see, couldn't see." He turned to look at Jess. "Of course we got caught."

"Of course." Jess agreed, mulling over his words.

"Dad said I embarrassed him. I had a name that came with responsibility, that whole thing. I heard it before and I still nursed my pride from her. I ran my mouth, patented DuGrey," Tristan smirked.

"Typical teenage boy," Jess smirked. "I was the expert of running my mouth."

They both shared a chuckle. Then Tristan's face sobered up and he continued.

"What I did to you, he did to me. Only he didn't set me down nicely."

Jess didn't say anything. He understood what Tristan was going through. Thanks to some of Liz's early boyfriends, he'd dealt with the same thing. It wasn't fun she home was a war zone.

The line was easy. You would never become that person and now he felt like he had. There was nothing Jess could say because there was nothing he could hear that would fix it.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" Tristan sounded confused.

"Why did you straddle the line? What was your trigger?" Jess asked, curious.

"I won't discuss that with you. I'm sorry," Tristan said stiffly.

"Ok, fair enough." Jess said quickly, changing the subject. "Why did you know I kissed someone and how?"

"No," Tristan said, shaking his head.

Bridget's POV

"So how serious were they?" Bridget asked as Finn left to get more alcohol.

"Pretty serious. They had come a long way," Colin explained.

She nodded. She'd gathered that much from the few times Rory had talked about the relationship. She never gave out the particulars, such as their name.

"How long?" She asked.

"3 years, but they covered a lot, you have no idea."

"Apparently I don't," she snapped, ready to head for home.

"Sorry," Steph said. "It just needs to be said."

Bridget smiled at the other girl. She looked towards the lounge, wondering what Rory and Logan were doing, and hating that she was interested. He was her bed friends love and she shouldn't care.

"What happened with them?" She asked, looking back towards Colin and Steph.

Finn arrived and passed out the same drinks as last time. They all quickly downes their shots. Finn finished first and spoke up.

"I was thinking, Kitten," he started to say.

"Oh no, that's dangerous," Colin laughed.

Finn stuck his tongue out at Colin as the ladies laughed.

"This is good though," Finn said loudly. "Did Reporter Girl not have pictures, talk about the end of Yale, her time off, have pictures?"

"That's a very excellent point," Steph agreed as they all looked at Bridget.

She shrugged. "She has pictures, yeah. But of you guys and Logan? Not that I've ever seen. She treated Yale like my grandpa treated the war. Yeah, I was there. I was on the paper. That's it."

"I am wounded to the core, was I so unimportant? Did she not remember the good times?" Finn ranted as Colin looked at Steph.

"What happened to them, and you all? If you were as close as you imply?" Bridget asked them, eyes bouncing between the three.

Logan's POV

"Ace," Logan said. "I am so proud of you, look at you, doing exactly what you set out for. I'm jealous, you living your dream."

He was nervous and unlike himself. Everything just seemed off, too much, too soon and he stood up.

"What's wrong, Logan?" Rory was quick to follow him, her hand in his arm.

"I'm being ridiculous. It's been a roller coaster night."

He walked back to the couch and set down. She followed, sitting at the other end. She picked back up the wine bottle and took a swig before offering it to him.

"So you talked to Colin? Made good?" She asked, her piercing blue eyes staring at him.

"I did." He nodded. "I don't know how good we are but we are better than before. I couldn't have done it without you, Ace."

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "I didn't do anything."

"You did. You bit my head off and I talked. It wasn't to Colin. Not then, but I talked because of you and they made me talk to Colin."

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"Actually, he's your friend." Logan told her, interested in her reaction. "Jess Mariano."

Tristan's POV

"I won't discuss that with you. I'm sorry," Tristan said stiffly.

He shut down the minute Jess started to ask the intimate questions. He could talk about his dad and the past, but talking about her just felt wrong.

"Ok, fair enough." Jess said quickly, changing the subject. "Why did you know I kissed someone and how?"

"No," Tristan said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, you don't get to say no this time," Jess said calmly.

"And why not?" Tristan asked, trying not to get upset. "I said I would decide what I'd answer."

"You did," Jess agreed. "But you can't decide this."

"And I repeat, why not?"

"Cause it was my kiss, not yours. That makes it my business. I want to know how you knew about it and why you think I was your business."

Tristan stood up, intending to walk away. He wasn't about to tell Jess about his obsession with Rory.

"It's only fair," Jess said, still speaking calmly.

"Fair? Fair? Was it fair to be kissing such a wonderful woman only an hour ago and then find her kissing someone else? I don't think that was very fair."

"I had no idea," Jess said.

"Yeah well, why should you?" Tristan said bitterly, still feeling her lips on his.

Authors Note:

Happy Valentine's Day faithful readers.

I wanted to have an update for today. It didn't end the way I wanted it to but lit has gotten away. I haven't worked on the stir in several days I am sad to say. Life sucks these days. Death and anniversaries of death, plus a broken heart for me and my baby girl. Men are pigs.

I will try to get another update soon. Let me know you're still there and have a good day.


	19. The Talk Part 3

Bridget's POV

"What happened to them, and you all? If you were as close as you imply?" Bridget asked them, eyes bouncing between the three.

They were all silent, finishing off their drinks. Bridget kept her eyes on both Finn and Colin while they avoided their eyes.

"You said full disclosure," she reminded Colin.

"She's got you there mate," Finn agreed.

"You wanna tell it then?" Colin asked, glaring at Finn.

"It's your bag mate. Sorry."

Colin sighed and asked, "Can I do long story short?"

"Whatever," Bridget said, ready to hear what he said so she could leave before Rory and Logan returned. "Just give me the necessary details."

"They were together around 3 years and had their shares of UPS and downs."

"London and the bridesmaids," Finn added. "The screw up that lead to Costa Rica."

"Those aren't necessary details Finn," Colin sighed.

"Some would say they are," Finn argued. "As knowing she was his first real girlfriend but only because Kitten is different."

"She jumped the line," Steph put in, making both guys laugh.

"Were you next?" Colin asked through his laughter.

"I'm glad this is all great fun and I sure am learning a lot, I really am," Bridget said sarcastically. "But you still haven't told me the most important info."

Everyone stopped laughing and turned serious. It was pretty funny and Bridget almost laughed out loud, but she held it in.

"She graduated," Colin started.

"He got the job in San Fran and bought a house for them both." Finn continued. "With an avocado tree."

"Have you met Rory's grandparents, The Gilmore's?" Colin asked, switching subjects.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I met Mrs. Gilmore when Rory brought me to Mr. Gilmore's funeral."

"He's dead?" Finn asked dramatically.

"You knew that, Finn," Colin said. "They threw her one of their parties, a huge event to celebrate her graduation."

"She's not made to be the center of attention," Finn explained. "Like I am."

He grinned real big and batted his eyelashes, making Bridget laugh out loud.

"So what happened at this shindig?" She asked with a chuckle.

"He proposed." Colin said quietly. "It was one of his big , grand gestures -"

"Even I know she hates that," Bridget interrupted.

"Exactly. Told him she had to think about it."

"She told him no," Finn explained.

"Not at the party," Colin told Finn.

"Does it matter?" He asked, she still said no."

"It matters," Bridget and Steph said together. Bridget added, "So that's how they ended it?"

"Almost," Colin sighed again.

Rory's POV

Rory listened to Logan talk about Jess and how he helped. She wasn't shocked, she'd always known he cared more than he let on and way more than he was given credit for.

"And that's why I spoke to Colin," Logan said and sat back.

"I'm proud of you Logan," she said with a smile. "Other than that, how've you been? How's Honor?"

Logan laughed. "Don't care about mom and pops?"

Rory wrinkled her nose in disgust and shook her head.

"The feelings mutual," he assured her. "We speak on the major holidays. Honor's different. She's great. I see her more often. She's got twins, Elias Mitchell and Liberty Justice."

"Liberty Justice?" Rory giggled.

"Based on her name. Scouts honor," Logan said seriously as he tried to hide a smirk and making Rory laugh loudly. "And you? How've you been?"

"Good, I've been good. I work mostly."

"I know you must work hard. Who's the work dork now?" He said as he placed his hand on her thigh. "I follow your work and read anything you write."

She felt a warm tingle at the thought of him reading her words. She could feel the blood rushing to the surface and she looked down to hide the blush.

"I've always been your number one fan, Ace."

Jess's POV

"She doesn't want me," Jess said out of the blue after several silent minutes.

"What?" Tristan said, not bothering to look at him.

"Rory. You saw us kissing," Jess stopped for a moment, feeling small under the taller man's stare. "What you saw was me ambushing her, assaulting-"

"You did what?" Tristan asked in a calm and controlled voice.

"Wrong choice of words. I kissed her. She didn't see me coming. It didn't last long."

Jess stopped and lit a cigarette. He exhaled, remembering her reaction and her words. He looked over at Tristan briefly before continuing.

"After she broke the kiss, she told me. Yes, I am her best friend. Yes, she loves me. Like a brother. But not like that. Never like that."

Both men were silent as Jess finished his cigarette. Needing to move, he stood up and walked a few steps away.

"How long?" Tristan asked, his voice low.

Jess stopped, turned and walked back. He looked at Tristan closely. He had an idea on what he was being asked.

"How long have you been in love with her?"

Logan's POV

Logan wanted to kiss her again. He almost reached for her a couple of times. He stopped himself, willing her to reach for him first.

He'd finally broke down and laid his hand on her thigh, needing the contact to make sure this was real.

"Logan," Rory said, looking into his eyes.

"Ace," he said softly.

"I...you..." She started and trailed off, quickly standing up.

Frowning in disappointment, he followed her, watching her closely.

"Are you ok?"

"It's been nine years," she said softly, her back to him.

"I know."

He stood there and waited to where she'd take this. They were both silent and he could feel the tension rising.

Suddenly she whipped around, coming face to face with him.

It may be wrong, after everything you went through," she paused and bit her lip for a minute. "But, I have to know why. Why'd you give me that ultimatum?"

Bridget's POV

"There's more? What could possibly be left?"

Bridget's mind was spinning with all the information it now held. Realizing how much Rory hadn't told her, made her realize she didn't know her best friend at all.

"Finn, I think she needs a drink," Steph spoke up, watching her closely. "Now."

Finn jumped up and left the table.

"What's left?" Bridget asked, sitting back.

"An ultimatum was issued and refused, "Colin frowned. "His pride was hurt."

"Stupid pride," Steph muttered, making Colin roll his eyes but Bridget had to agree.

Finn returned with one more round of drinks.

"Bar's closing," he said, sitting back down.

Bridget downed hers gratefully.

"What was the ultimatum?"

"Does it matter?" Colin asked.

"Yes," both Bridget and Steph said together.

With a sigh, he said, "All or nothing. Marry him and move across the country. Anything else would be a setback. She still said no. He walked away."

"No contact until today," Finn put in.

They sat in silence for several moments. It was Finn who broke the silence.

"He was a bloody idiot if you ask me."

Colin slapped him upside the head."No one asked you."

Tristan's POV

"How long have you loved her?" Tristan repeated.

"Ever since I met her, all my life, I don't know anymore," Jess answered.

"I know what you mean," Tristan sighed with a smile, shaking his head in wonder. "From the minute I laid eyes on her, I was a goner. That Chilton uniform never looked so good."

"Oh yes, the uniform," Jess groaned, a smirk appearing.

"She sure was something back then," Tristan smirked.

"Still is."

"That she is," he agreed. "That she is."

"You should go in there and sweep her off her feet."

Tristan looked at Jess as if he'd spoken in tongues.

"What are you saying?"

"All I know is Logan's here and he's not good for her. She's single and she doesn't like me."

"Logan," Tristan said, remembering the times that name had come up.

"They were together so long, he proposed you know, she said no. She loved him though. I don't want to see her back with that," Jess explained. "You I can handle."

"Gee, I'm flattered," Tristan smirked as he stood up. "Let's go get a drink."

Rory's POV

"Why the ultimatum?" She asked, wishing she hadn't.

She watched Logan's face fall and he stepped back a step.

"Ultimatum?"

"All or nothing," she explained simply. "Right as I graduated, need I remind you."

"I don't need to be reminded."

His voice sounded foreign to her ears. She couldn't catch his eye.

"I was hurt," he said after several silent minutes. "You first leave me hanging. It was embarrassing. I'm sorry but it was.

And then, you say no. After all that torturous waiting, it was for nothing. Do you know what that felt like?" He asked, pacing in front of her.

"I heard Mitchum saying I was a fool. I looked like a fool and that couldn't happen."

Rory was shocked to hear anger just under the surface in his voice. After all this time, he was angry at her.

"Do you know how it felt for me?" She asked.

"You said no."

"And you think it didn't torture me, it did," she said, her voice rising.

"Sweets?"

Rory turned to see her mom standing in the doorway. She had a concerned look on her face so Rory out a big smile on hers.

"Yeah mom?"

"It's time to go. Bar's closing," her mom explained, smiling back. "I gotta tell you something."

Rory walked out with her mom. They joined up with Luke, Lane and Zach, and Paris and Doyle. They rode back to their hotel with a final round of champagne.

"Happy New Year's guys," Lane said, smiling widely.

"Did we ever find out the host with the most?" Zach asked.

"Not a clue and it's not a lack of trying let me tell you," Paris rambled quickly, slurring word together.

"I love drunk Paris," Lane sighed.

"Me too," Rory agreed, smiling at Paris.

They went up to their rooms but her mom followed her instead.

"What's up mom?" Rory asked, changing into a brown tank and grey sleep pants.

"You're booked tomorrow, family duties. Hate to burst any bubbles."

"What's going on? I think I've said it enough times, she sighed.

"Brunch at eleven and you have to attend. Then you have to have dinner with Satan herself. Once again you have to attend."


	20. Brunch

Rory's POV

Rory grumbled and groaned as she got ready. She had a hangover and wasn't in the mood for family obligations. She wanted to find Tristan. She also wanted to talk to Lane and Paris.

Instead she was opening the bag her mom had delivered an hour earlier.

"Coffee and your clothes for the day," she'd said, holding out a thermos with I Love Lucy designs and the brown bag. "I'll be back at 10:30."

Rory had shut the door and drank her coffee. She pulled a pair of black pants with a blue. Offspring shirt. The final piece was a black leather jacket.

She was dressed and ready, her hair in a braided pony tail, when her mom knocked at 10:45. She opened the door and noticed her mom was in a matching outfit but with a red Go Go's shirt and pigtails.

"I'm sensing a theme," Rory laughed.

"I have no idea, now let's hit the road," Lorelei said, linking arms as they walked out of the hotel.

Outside a car was waiting for them. They slid in and Rory looked around.

"What's going on Mom?"

"We're going to brunch."

"I know that." Rory rolled her eyes.

"But what's it all about?"

"Usually food of both breakfast and lunch entrees. There's alcohol to be found sometimes," her mom explained seriously. "So that party last night."

"You have no idea," she said. "But don't change the subject."

"But I have to ask you a question."

"What question?" Rory sighed.

"What's going on?"

"I asked you that!"

She shook her head and her mom giggled. As her mom looked out the window, she looked at her phone.

Scanning her contacts, she realized she forgot to trade numbers. She didn't know when she'd see them again either.

"So, you gonna tell mommy?"

"Tell mommy what?" She asked, looking at her mom and rolling her eyes.

"You could talk about Mr. Yummy Yum Give Me Some Tristan and your snow wall. Or how about the return of Limo Boy? Are we talking sequels here?"

Rory laughed at the way her mom worded it. Funny as it was, they were perfectly valid questions.

"You don't even know about the hoodlum and my 3 New Year's kisses."

She laughed again as her mom's mouth fell open. Before anyone could speak, Lorelei's phone started ringing.

"What's up?"

"We gotta go."

"Well unless you can fix a traffic jam, I say we're sitting right here."

"Doesn't matter."

Lorelei opened the door and grabbed Rory's wrist, pulling her into the street.

"What about the car?" She asked.

"He knows the way."

They ran up the street and on to the sidewalk.

"Gilmore Girls don't run," Rory protested.

"Sometimes we do," chirped her mom.

"Is this a shoe sale?"

It turned out they hadn't been far. They reached their destination and stopped out front for a quick breather.

"Home Restaurant?" She asked.

"Don't look at me. I didn't pick it."

"Then who did Mom?"

"Let's go."

They went inside and were escorted to a table. She was curious and nervous, however, whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't ever what it was.

Sitting next to each other was her father, Christopher Hayden and her half sister, Gigi Hayden, now a teenager.

"Dad?" Rory asked, staring at the man she hadn't seen in almost ten years.

"Hey kid," Chris said with a smile not as bright as I used to be. "How ya been?"

"How have I been?" She repeated, dazed a little, her hangover headache pounding.

"Sit down, Rory," Lorelei told her.

She sat, wondering how long before she could make her excuses and leave.

"What's going on guys?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I missed you," Chris said, smiling fondly at her.

"You missed me?" She repeated.

"Of course I did, you're my daughter."

"It's been ten years and you missed me? You know, you divorced mom, not me."

"A phone works both ways," Gigi snapped.

"Yeah, both ways, Dad," Rory said, feeling ganged up on.

"Chris, you need to get to the point. Otherwise, she'd gonna walk out and I can't blame her," Lorelei spoke up.

"Lor-"

"She's right Dad, just get to it," Gigi said, patting Chris's shoulder.

"Ok, Princess," he smiled at her before turning back to Rory. "I'm unwell."

Gigi laughed and it was frightening, sending shivers down Rory's spine.

"Define unwell," she said, feeling her whole body tense up.

"He's dying," Gigi said bluntly.

"Georgia!" Chris admonished.

"What?" She shrugged. "It's the truth."

"What exactly is wrong with you?" Rory asked as Lorelei took her hand.

"I've had six heart attacks. They're nothing too serious, just slowed me down. My heart is weakened though," Chris explained as if it was nothing.

"Nothing serious?" I call six heart attacks serious. A weakened heart is serious," Rory said and turned to her mom. "Why aren't you upset?"

Rory watched her mom look down. She looked at her dad but he was studying the ceiling. It was Gigi who was looking back at her.

"She's known for awhile now," Gigi explained.

Rory's head whipped around to her mom, "You knew?"

"She knew," Gigi answered.

"Can you shut up please, I'm talking to my mom, not you," Rory snapped, glaring at her half sister.

"Rory," Christopher said. "It was all me, my idea to not tell you. I thought it was best."

"You thought it was best to keep your health a secret?" Rory asked, not understanding. "So, wait, why now? Why is it in my best interest now?"

"I told you I missed you," he shrugged. "I'm proud of you kid. I have read every word. I subscribe to where ever you go. You did well."

The table was silent and Rory felt like she couldn't breathe. She'd missed her dad but was still so angry with him. Their relationship was so complicated, she wasn't sure how to feel.

"But you never called. Not until you could bring more pain."

"Rory, that's unnecessary," her mom said using her Mom voice.

"No, it's completely necessary and the fact that you say that is my cue," she stood up and grabbed her things.

"I planned all this for you. I know I messed up and I wanted to make things right. I am sorry Rory," Chris pleaded with her.

"A party doesn't fill the void. It's not a miracle cure. Thank you but you really shouldn't have. I will call but I have to go. Now."

Without another word, she turned and walked out. She put her jacket on outside, stuffing her hands in her pockets and took off walking.

Still in shock, she tried to process this new information as she wandered aimlessly.

Tristan's POV

Tristan needed some air, he'd sat in the room too long already. He pulled out his phone and laughed at himself. Not only had he not seen Rory again the night before but he'd never got her number. He did have Jess's number though.

"What are you doing?" He sent in a text.

He was outside, aimlessly walking, thinking about what his next move should be. He had no plans on his horizon.

His phone brought him back to the streets and he crossed an intersection quickly. Stopping, he pulled out his phone.

"Reading in the park. Why?"

"Central? Thought you might want to hang out."

Tristan began to think he wasn't getting a response. Since a taxi was already at hand, he gave the Ground Zero as his destination. He stopped there every visit and hadn't this time.

"Washington Square. Come find me."

Smiling, he gave the cabbie the new destination. He sat back and wondered what he was doing. He liked the guy, he couldn't help it.

It helped that Jess supported his interest in Rory. It also helped to know he was out of the running with her.

He knew this was the last thing he should be doing. He had a list a mile long, things needed done last year. He was currently homeless so he needed a home. He was unemployed so he needed to flip that around too. Half of his stuff was still in DC.

He paid the fare and tipped the driver. He looked around the park after he was outside. He didn't recognize his friend anywhere but he didn't expect it to be that easy.

He walked around, listening to Avenged Sevenfold in his headphones. He kept his eyes peeled and strolled around the park.

He was beginning to think he wasn't going to find Jess. He even wondered if it was all a joke. He kept walking though, jamming out when his phone buzzed again.

"Dude, you coming or what?" Jess text.

"Here and searching for you."

When Tristan's phone buzzed again, he laughed loudly. He had gotten directions to a bench.

Rory's POV

Rory couldn't believe what that brunch had turned into. Her dad's health was scary enough to deal with but Gigi had seemed hateful. Then her mom not telling her. Why was it best she didn't know?

Yes, she didn't talk to him or about him but it was easier that way. She didn't have to feel the pain that came with thoughts of him.

She wasn't stupid, she knew he didn't want her. He never had. She was a chess piece in his game for Lorelei. Once she became unhelpful, she became obsolete.

Gigi became the golden daughter. He spoiled her rotten and doted on her every whim. He was everything a dad was supposed to be and Rory was jealous. It was the dad she had always wanted.

She wished she had a warmer jacket. The leather may look good but it sure didn't feel it. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she was hunched down, leaving her unaware of her surroundings.

She thought about Luke and Jess. She wanted to see them and talk to them about everything. But she couldn't call Jess to rant, not when she'd crushed him as she had.

Rory looked up to find herself at the park she'd found him in all those years ago. Quickly she moved towards the bench he'd sat, a small hope that he'd be there.

The bench was empty. She sat down and leaned back. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her mind. She couldn't think straight, her mind running in every direction.

Tristan's POV

Tristan found the bench, walking up behind it. He was shocked to see that it wasn't empty like Jess had predicted, nor was it Jess sitting there.

At first glance, all Tristan saw was a brown head. As he moved closer, he noticed a braid on a female's head. It was shortly after that, he realized he knew who it was.

Feeling more confident, he slid onto the bench without looking at Rory.

"Of all the benches, in all the parks." He smirked.

He heard her gasp and his smirk merged into a grin. He slowly turned to face her and instantly noticed she was wound up.

"Tristan! Where'd you come from?"

"Well, Mary, years ago my Mother Dearest and Daddy Warbucks decided to make mad, passionate-"

"Stop there," she interrupted him, laughing.

"Well what's so funny, Mary? You wanted to know where I came from."

She was still laughing and he felt good about himself. He could tell she had a lot on her mind though. He found himself wondering why she was out at the park and if Jess knew.

"You know that's not what I meant," she said, playfully slugging his arm. "Why are you here at the park at Jess's bench? I wonder if he knows."

He couldn't help but laugh at their thoughts being similar.

"I could ask you the same question," he said with a smirk. "I mean, you ditch me, with Paris of all people, and turn up here."

She frowned and he felt bad.

"About last night," she started but he waved it off.

"I would much rather talk about this outfit you've chosen for the day."

He saw her grimace and wondered how many times he could strike out.

"Oh great, you reminded me that I look ridiculous and that I'm freezing."

Smiling, glad he could do something useful, he stood. He slipped out of his grey, thick jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Warmer?" He asked as he sat back down next to her.

Rory smiled at him but he noticed her eyes looked a bit watery. Of course, it was at that moment that Jess finally decided to make his appearance.

"What happened to Rory?"


	21. Mindless Afternoon

Jess's POV

Jess hated having his reading interrupted. Especially when he was in his park, which was how he saw Washington Square Park.

Tristan DuGrey wasn't a bad guy if Jess was honest. He'd just never figured on him for a friend. However, it seemed Tristan saw it differently.

So Jess told him where he was and waited. He read while he waited but it wasn't the same. He couldn't get lost in the words and that made him crabby.

Sick of waiting for the big, dumb idiot, he walked off to get coffee. It was a thing he started doing whenever he was in town. He'd get two cups of coffee, drink one, and leave the other on the bench. It had been for Rory. Everything he did, he did for her. Now everything had changed.

Unable to kick his habit, he bought three coffees. He headed back, planning how he'd defend his craziness to Tristan. Although, he already knew he didn't have to hide anything from Tristan. He reminded him of Rory and of Chris and Matt back home, someone he could trust and rely on.

He walked up on the bench to find it occupied as he expected. However, he only expected to find Tristan sitting there. Instead, he found Tristan wasn't alone. He was talking to a woman. At first, he was going to walk away and let them be. But on a second glance, he changed his mind.

"What happened to Rory?" he asked, hurrying around in front of them.

Tristan looked up at him and shrugged. He could tell from the look on his face, Tristan was concerned but knew nothing. Before he could turn to get a better look at her, she was up off the bench and throwing herself at him. Tristan grabbed the drink carrier in the nick of time.

"Oh Jess," she sobbed, her arms around his neck and her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"It's gonna be ok," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and looked at Tristan apologetically.

"It will?" she asked, sounding more like the girl back in Stars Hollow, afraid to hurt anybody's feelings.

"I can't know for sure or say for sure until you tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Oh."

They stood like that for several minutes, her hiding in his neck and him holding her. Her sobs calmed down and he knew she was going to pull away. Sure enough, a few seconds later, she pulled back and looked in his eyes. Her usually sparkling, bright blue eyes seemed dull and sorry.

"Did I see coffee?"

"Right here, Mary," Tristan laughed, holding a to go cup out to her.

Rory took the coffee and took a drink. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor, and moaned just a little. It was one of the things he'd always loved watching back in the diner. She only did it on her first drink of a batch. He wouldn't see it again unless they switched where they got their coffee.

Shaking his head, he sat down next to Tristan and looked across him to Rory.

"So, care to tell the class what's going on?" he asked.

"Secrets are lies and lies are secrets," Tristan said solemnly.

"God I wish," she sighed and took another drink of her coffee. "But I do need to talk about it."

"Well, we're here for you," Tristan said.

"What happened Rory?" Jess asked, suddenly wondering if he'd missed something important when he talked to Luke earlier that day.

"My dad, Christopher," she stopped and closed her eyes, taking a couple of breaths before continuing, "I haven't spoken to him in around ten years. No calls, no cards. My parents divorced and that was that. It was what it was and what it was always meant to be. It hurt but I accepted it and tried to not think about him."

Jess knew all this and figured she was saying it for Tristan's benefit. It was one of the things they had bonded over, the lack of a father figure. They both got dealt with the crappy hand when it came time for that pivotal role in childhood. He'd been jealous that Christopher had at least been in and out of her life. Jimmy was just out of his most of the time.

"Well that party last night, he threw, to make up for everything between us. As if that can fix things," she said bitterly.

Jess watched the taxis drive down the street. He counted the different cultures he saw and wondered what he was supposed to say. So he threw her a party with all her friends, it didn't sound too bad to him. As always, at least he thought about her.

"He told you he threw the party to make up for years of no contact?" Tristan asked, confused as well, making Jess want to laugh.

"We had brunch today. Well, we were supposed to but the food never came. We never even ordered."

"Wait, Gilmore's always order and eat," Jess said, knowing how her and her mom operate. "Wasn't your mom at this brunch? That's what Luke told me."

"Yeah, the turncoat was there," Rory said, sounding bitter again. "Big deal though. She wasn't there for me. She was there for him."

"Now, Mary," Tristan started to say but Jess cut him off.

"Wait, what? Your mom was there for your dad? But you went together? You better start at the beginning."

"There's no beginning to start at. You want a story where there is none. It's simple really. My dad is a very sick man, possibly dying. Everyone knew except me. It was best I didn't know but know it's best I know. So I got a party. Gigi get's all that time with him and I got a party. Happy New Year, Rory. Your dad's ready to be in your life but he's dying and your sister hates you and your mom knew but kept it secret even though if you kept a secret she'd flip out about how Gilmore Girls don't keep secrets from each other and it's just not fair," she ranted, speaking quickly before busting out crying again.

Tristan's POV

Without thinking, Tristan reached for Rory's hand. He picked it up and held it, softly rubbing his thumb around hers. He hated seeing her torn up over something.

"How do you feel about your dad possibly dying?" Jess asked her and Tristan wanted to slap him.

It was obvious she was upset. Did she really need to verbally acknowledge her pain more?

"I don't even know. I don't think I care but then I think I do. I don't know," she said breathing slowly in and out.

"Who said you need to know how you feel about it right now?" Tristan asked, now giving her hand a massage.

"I think-"

"You think too much Jess," Rory said, closing her eyes.

"So what are the plans for the rest of the day?" Tristan asked, watching Rory enjoy his hand massage.

He finished her first hand and sat it on his thigh. He reached for her other hand and took the coffee, handing it to Jess. He began to massage her other hand, enjoying the fact that she was enjoying it.

"I have a stupid dinner…I have to attend…"

"No plans," Jess said quietly.

Tristan briefly glanced at him scribbling in his notebook. He knew he was being rude by monopolizing Rory like he was but he couldn't help himself.

"When's this dinner?" he asked, ignoring Jess.

"7pm I have to be at the restaurant. I'll have to change," she explained. "What time is it?"

"Relax, it's only," Tristan flipped his arm over and pushed his shirt sleeve up. "Quarter to one."

"I should get back to the hotel by 5."

"I agree," Tristan smirked and turned to Jess. "Hey, can we get a raincheck? How about dinner and something fun tonight?"

Jess looked at him and then pointedly looked at Rory.

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

"We need to," she said. "How about I give you a call after today? Will that work for you?"

Tristan wanted to laugh at the way she'd dismissed Jess when he obviously wanted to talk right then. He was trying to hide his disappointment as he acted cool and agreed. It only made Tristan laugh harder and he had to bend over.

"About tonight?" he asked, pretending to mess with his shoe.

"Text me," Jess grumbled as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Tristan sat up and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked him.

"You," he said with a chuckle. "He wanted to talk to you now and you just dismissed him. Boom, he's off the island."

"I know he wanted to talk right now but it's a conversation way too heavy. I know tonight's dinner is going to make me loose my mind. I'd like to have some mindless fun before things get muddied with the heavy."

He watched her pick up Jess's coffee he'd left behind. She smiled and took a drink.

"Mindless fun huh?" Tristan asked, smirking at her as he scooted closer. "What kind of mindless fun are we talking about here Mary?"

She laughed just like he intended, making his smirk turn to a smile. He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, taking his hand and standing up.

"We're off to see the wizard," he told her, taking the lead as they took off walking.

"The wonderful wizard of Oz."

They both were smiling as they walked silently, hand in hand, down the street. Occasionally one of them would squeeze the others hands briefly. It was comfortable, nice, and completely relaxing. He'd known he'd made the right choice when she started talking, randomly.

"I've decided that those that say fate and destiny are unkind, are right. What they seem to leave out is that fate and destiny have a sick sense of humor."

"The jury's still out on that one over here," he said, thinking that so far, fate and destiny were alright by him since they brought him here, to this moment.

"Well, good luck then, I hope for you it turns out that fate and destiny are honest and true. For me," she laughed. "It doesn't seem the way."

"Is this about your dad?" he asked after a couple of moments.

"Yes and no. Mainly no," she sighed.

"Well, put it away," he said even though he was dying to know what she was thinking. "This is a heavy free afternoon, remember?"

"Yes," she said, brightening up again. "A heavy free afternoon. It's not like either one of us are dying, so it can wait."

"Rory-"

She interrupted him. "Mary."

"What?"

"Call me Mary," she said softly, looking at the opposite side of the street.

He stopped so that she had to turn and face him. He placed his fingers from his free hand under her chin and lifted her face so he'd see her blue eyes.

"Always, Mary, Always," he said huskily and leaned down, kissing her lips gently.

Rory's POV

Rory could have gotten lost in that kiss. It was the type of kiss she would remember and tell her daughter about someday. Just as she was leaning in, ready to deepen the kiss, Tristan pulled back. She groaned softly, hoping he didn't hear her.

"So, what kind of mindless fun do you want to have Mary?" he asked, a smirk on his face telling her he'd heard her.

"I honestly have no idea," she grinned back.

"Well then, it's a good thing I do," he said and hailed a taxi.

She watched him give the cab driver the destination before he let her get in the back. He smiled at her and she found she liked his genuine smile better than his cocky smirk. They got into the back seat and she asked where they were going but he refused to tell her.

"Why does everyone want to surprise me?" she asked with a pout. "I hate surprises."

"You won't hate this one, Mary."

They took the rest of the ride in silence, sitting next to each other. Rory looked at the window and tried not to let her mind wander to heavier topics. She wanted to dissect her dad's health and their relationship but she knew that wasn't a good idea. She also wanted to talk to Tristan about what they were, what the kisses meant, and Logan. But they had agreed no heavy topics and Logan was a very weighty subject.

They pulled up to the Rockefeller Center and Rory jumped out of the cab excitedly. When Tristan joined her, she turned to him and hugged him tightly.

"This is where the iconic rink is and where SNL films," she told him.

"I know," he said with a smile when she released him from the hug.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to do it all. I want to see it all. It's just a shame we don't have tickets for the rink."

"Who said we don't?" he grinned, reaching for her hand.

"How do you have tickets? You couldn't have possibly known we would end up here at this time."

"You right, I couldn't have known that," he agreed as they walked towards the uncrowded rink. "But, since I have a lifetime pass, it shouldn't be a problem."

"How do you have a lifetime pass to the Rockefeller Center?" Rory asked in awe once they'd reached the ice skating rink.

She watched him pull a card out of his wallet and show the lady. She did something on the computer and a few moments later, they were both allowed in. They got their skates and were putting them on before he answered her.

"My mom, before she married my dad, worked here."

"Your mom worked here?"

"Yeah, it's how she met my dad."

"Are you saying…"

"That my mom was one of Rockettes, yes."

Rory's mouth fell open and she just stared at Tristan. She'd never known much about his parents. She'd gotten the impression growing up that his dad was a bit of a high society jerk. After meeting Mitchum Huntzberger and how he was with Logan, she understood the high society jerk father figure. She knew even less about Tristan's mom.

He lifted his fingers up and closed her mouth. Then he grabbed her hand and led her out on the ice. They skated around. She was surprised again to find he was really graceful on the ice. She was much more clumsy and meet the ice numerous times.

Tristan's POV

Tristan laughed as he watched Rory fall back on her butt again. He skated over and offered his hand to help up.

"Ready for a break? Some hot chocolate maybe?" he asked.

"That sounds amazing," she agreed and he held her hand as they skated off the ice.

He led her to a table and helped her sit before going to get the drinks. He looked back at her while he waited for the drinks. Her cheeks were red and she was smiling. He thought she looked adorable. He was smiling as he walked back with the drinks.

He sat the drinks down and sat down across from her. It was only then that he noticed her face. In the five minutes it took, she'd let her mind catch up with her. He could almost see the weight back on her shoulders.

"Hey now, what's this?" he asked her.

When she looked up at him, he looked in her eyes. He could see that she was torn up again and he wanted to make it better. He felt that his life wouldn't have any purpose until the sparkle was back in her eye.

"Tristan," she said softly, making his heart melt.

"Yes, Mary? Can I be of service?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked, sitting up and picking up her hot chocolate. "Ooo marshmallows."

"Of course marshmallows. What other way would you have hot chocolate? And tomorrow's checkout."

"I know that, thank God, I'm ready for my normal life. You know, I live here, so I'll just go home. Figure out what's next," she rambled, watching the other skaters as she held her hot chocolate.

"I did know you lived here. You told me," he reminded her with an amused smile. "I'll check out and head back. I've got things to do."

"That's right," she said, sounding less upbeat. "Do you have to head back right away?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"What you want to do tomorrow?"

She smiled at him and he smiled back. The minute she asked about tomorrow, he knew he was staying.

"I have something I need to talk to you about. Today's great and heavy has been banned, so…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"So, tomorrow's the heavy day then," he agreed. "There's time, you wanna get back out there or do something else?"


	22. Dinner

Authors Note:

So, now you know who threw the party and you know the love interests. Any thoughts? Any suggestions?

Some of you reviewed more than once and I want to say thank you. Your reviews have been helpful in guiding me which way to go. Where'd you guys go?

I'm having fun writing this, I hope you're having fun reading it. Now on to dinner. Let me know what you think.

D5

Rory's POV

Rory and Tristan arrived at her door in plenty of time. She opened it and stepped in, turning back to look at him. She felt like she'd just had an excellent first date.

"Do you want to come in, warm up some?" she asked as she handed him his jacket.

"Don't you have to get ready?"

"I've got some time," she assured him, stepping back to leave room for him to enter.

He entered the room and looked around. She giggled slightly as she watched him. He was nervous and it showed.

"King of Chilton nervous to be alone with a girl, who would have thought," she said as she moved past him.

She dropped the flimsy black leather jacket on the table and kicked her shoes off. She grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge and set the coffee maker. Checking the time to see she had almost two hours until she had to leave for dinner.

She handed him the bottle and curled up on the couch. She took a drink and watched him do the same. She suddenly had no idea what to say to him. All she wanted to do was jump him and she knew that wasn't a good idea for so many reasons.

"So, you live here and you got a great room," he said as he looked around the room again. "How's that fair?"

"My daddy loves me," she said snidely.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, reaching over and taking her hands in his. "No heavy remember?"

"I know, but what else do you think this dinner will be about?" she asked.

"You think?"

"Oh, I know so," she said angrily. "Conveniently her and Francine want to have dinner with me. The same day my dad decides to talk to me. What else could it be?"

"Who's Francine?" he asked.

"Francine Hayden."

"Straub's widow? Really?" he asked, impressed. "If you don't mind me asking, why would she want to talk to you?"

"My father's her son."

"I didn't even make that connection."

"It's ok," she said softly. "I don't advertise it and neither do they."

"Are you going to be ok?" Tristan asked, moving closer to her on the couch.

"Do I have a choice?" she sighed. "Of course, I'll be ok. Death is just a speed bump in life."

"You don't really believe that Rory, and I know it. It's ok to be upset. Any normal person would be. It's also ok to be angry. You had a complicated relationship and everyone is allowed to have feelings."

She looked at him for several seconds, shocked at how logical and rational he sounded. He reminded her so much of the boy she once knew, that when he showed his maturity, it stopped her in her tracks. She felt a pull to be closer to him, to hear more of his thoughts, to see what adventure he'd take her on next.

Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him. She knew it was wrong. She shouldn't be getting lost in his lips like this when so much was still up in the air. She needed to talk to him. She needed to figure out Logan. She needed to figure out where she stood.

Tristan's POV

Tristan was about to deepen the kiss when she pushed him back. She seemed to do that a lot. He'd take that as a bad sign except she seemed to enjoy kissing him as much as he enjoyed kissing her.

"Tomorrow," she said breathlessly.

"Tomorrow," he said. "What's tomorrow?"

"We get together to talk. Remember?" she asked.

"That's right. We do the heavy, heavy tomorrow." He nodded, still trying to come back down to Earth. "When?"

"Um," she bit her lip, her eyes flicked around the room. "Check out's at noon, so, how about you come with me to my place. Be here 11:30 and we can order take out and stay in, have the heavy talk, and…" she trailed off, blushing at her own thoughts.

Tristan watched Rory blush and he knew exactly where her thoughts had trailed. The same place his went every time they kissed. To be honest, his mind went there if she so much as just lightly grazed him. She'd been his dream girl, his fantasy girl since Romeo and Juliet all those years ago.

"And see where the night takes us," he finished with a smirk. "Why Mary, I like the way you think."

"Exactly," she grinned. "Now I hate to push you out, but I got to get gorgeous or I'll never hear the end of it."

They both got up and moved to the door. She went to open it and he caught her wrist, stopping her. He pulled her to him, leaning down until his lips were even with ear.

"You're already gorgeous," he whispered in her ear before pulling back. "You always have been and you always will be so there isn't going to be much work."

He kissed her, deepening the kiss quickly before she knew it was coming. Her arms snaked around him and they stayed like that until breathing became a life or death situation.

"Tomorrow," he said when he could talk again and let him self out.

Rory's POV

Rory knew she was in trouble after she was still standing there, minutes after Tristan left. She reached up and touched her lips. His kisses were something she hadn't experienced in quite some time. The last time she felt anything close to this was at the party where she'd first kissed Tristan.

She wanted to run out the door and catch him, throwing him against the wall and kissing him. That's all she could think about even though she could hear her grandmother if she didn't show up.

Finally, she shook herself and got a cup of coffee. She drained the cup quickly before hoping in the shower. She got dressed and ready, her mind thinking of Tristan and wishing she'd made plans with him after the dinner.

She got to the restaurant before both of her grandmothers and smiled, thankful that Tristan distracted her like he did.

She heard her grandmothers before she saw them. She quickly stood so she could greet the ladies and smiled as she imagined Tristan in her mind.

"Good evening, Rory," Emily said after they were all seated. "So glad you came. You look lovely."

"And you were prompt," Francine put in. "That's always appreciated."

"Thank you. Grandmother," Rory said to both of them.

"I'll get right to the point," Francine said brusquely. "You met with Christopher earlier?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then you know that you are know the Hayden Heir."

"He's not dead. He's still the heir," Rory protested.

"He's sickly and can't be stressed with the pressures that come with being the Hayden Heir."

"Oh, and I can?"

"Are you sickly?"

"I feel it."

"Rory!" Emily admonished.

"Sorry, but I do," Rory said, glad for the wine she reached for.

"There's no need to be ugly, young lady," Francine said. "You have certain responsibilities to uphold."

"Rory, you are the dual heir to both Gilmore and Hayden. You know that it would happen someday and that you would have to rise to the occasion," Emily pointed out.

"I never agreed. I was never asked."

"One is not asked. It is your family duty."

"Fine," Rory sighed, knowing it would be easier to give in rather than fight with both of them. "What does being the dual heir mean? What do I have to do?"

"It's simple really," Emily said, a huge smile on her face. "Make more appearances than you already do. Sit in on board meetings for the families when need be. Be aware that what you do reflects on all of us. Your conduct and behavior matter more now than ever before."

"I knew all of that. And I do that already," Rory said, feeling anger rise. "So it's just like what I do know that Grandpa is gone."

"Yes," Emily said sadly. "Just like that."

Rory was silent as she thought of how all the men in her life left her. They would leave her life but leave her with more responsibility. She didn't want the responsibility but she didn't have a choice. She never had a choice.

"Well, there are two more things," Francine said after a lengthy silence.

"What two other things?" Rory asked warily.

"Yes, Francine, what other things?" Emily asked, looking at her friend.

"Well," Francine said as she picked up her wine glass. "You know, Emily, what two other things I am clearly talking about."

"Ah, yes, those other things."

Rory watched the silent exchange that went down between the two older ladies. She'd learned a lot in her years and from her mother, that's why she knew she wasn't going to like whatever they said next. She knew a set up when she saw one and she was angry that she was still being forced into them.

"I think it's only right I know what two things since you ladies seem to know," she said coldly.

"You see, Rory, being a dual heir like you are, means certain things. We've never had a dual heir of your magnitude before," Emily explained.

"No two families like ours have ever combined before," Francine put in.

"That's where you're wrong," Rory said much more forcefully than she meant. "You had this very circumstance, oh, about 30 years ago. You remember, when mom got pregnant with me. You're families merged then. You've had a dual heir for 30 years now. You just failed to acknowledge it."

Emily smiled and glanced at Francine quickly. The other lady had the audacity to look ashamed but Rory knew it was an act for the public that may have heard.

"Be that as it may, the circumstances are what they are and can't be changed," Francine said stiffly.

"So carry it on with it then."

Emily looked at Rory and frowned. She knew she'd upset her grandmother and that she'd have to make up for it but in that moment, she didn't care. She was Lorelei the third and she wasn't going to deal with much more.

"Yes, well," Francine said and Rory could tell she was going to say something else but thought better of it. "The two other things are very simple. One is that you must stop all the traveling for your job."

"Excuse me?"

"You can travel. To places that make since around the area. If it's an absolute necessity than I can see you going to California. But the global traveling, dropping everything at a moment's notice, that has to stop. It's unbecoming of an heir of your standing. Why, I heard you have to cancel plans you had already agreed to."

"Grandma she can't be serious," Rory pleaded to Emily. "I've only cancelled on you a few times. I try not to do that."

"She does try and it was only those two times," Emily said in Rory's defense.

"Emily, you know she will be needed in Hartford. How can she follow her duties if she is in some third world country all the time?"

"What duties are you thinking of? A dinner party is not a duty. A charity even is not a duty. Social gatherings are not the end of the world if you miss them. But you are asking me to give up my dreams, my job, so I can dress up and be bored to tears?"

Rory would never give up her dream. She gave up to much to get where she was at. Yes, she was exhausted. She was always going somewhere and she missed being stagnant. She hadn't read a book or relaxed like she had today skating in a long time. But she asked for this. She worked for this. She wanted to be the in demand reporter for major happenings. She wanted to travel the world and report her findings.

"It's unbecoming of a lady, of someone in our class, and of the Hayden Heir!" Francine said firmly and a little loudly.

"It's unbecoming? And ignoring your own blood because you don't want them is becoming? Calling family a scandal is becoming?" Rory asked angrily as she pushed her chair back.

She was close to walking out on her family for the second time in one day.

"We can cross the traveling bridge when it becomes an issue, one at a time," Emily said to smooth out the tensions.

"Yes, fine," Francine agreed.

The waiter appeared and refilled their glasses.

"Leave the bottle," Rory told him. "Or is that too unbecoming?"

The waiter asked if they were ready to order. Her grandmothers both ordered a grand, fancy meal with more than one course. They flirted with the waiter and acted like everything was fine and they were having a great time.

"I'll just have a salad," Rory said darkly when it was her turn.

Emily and Francine chatted idly about the latest DAR gossip as Rory glared at both of them. She mentally griped at herself when she realized once again she didn't have Tristan's number. She was ready to get out of there and do something mindless again.

Logan's POV

Logan made sure he looked good. He had on a pair of black dress pants paired with a slate blue cashmere sweater. He made a mental note to thank Honor for buying him the sweater for Christmas. He'd told her he'd never wear it and here he was, willingly putting it on.

He walked out of his hotel room nervous. He knew full well that what he was about to do could back fire in his face. He thought a million times of backing out and all the outcomes that would bring. The only option he could see was to follow through with it and pray it would end soon.

His mother had asked him to help a friend of the family out. He was to 'run' into them, talk, and then offer the younger woman a ride home. Beyond that, his responsibility stopped. She gets home and he'd be able to not deal with his mom another day.

He drove to the restaurant he was told to go and walked inside at the desired time. He gave the name of his party and wasn't shocked when he was lead to a table towards the middle of the room. What did surprise him was that Rory Gilmore and her grandmother were at the table.

"Mrs. Hayden, how are you," he said, walking up to his mom's friend, eager to do his job now.

"Oh Logan how nice of you to say hi to an old lady," Francine said, smiling sweetly as Logan kissed her hand.

"Please, join us if you have the time."

"I think I will," he said with a smirk, walking over and pulling out the seat next to Rory.

"What's going on Grandma?" Rory asked, looking at Emily pointedly.

"I swear to you, I know nothing," Emily said.

"This is my dear friend's son, Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is Rory Gilmore," Francine said, making introductions she didn't know weren't needed.

Logan watched as Rory turned to Francine. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn't happy. He'd been on the receiving end of those eyes a time or two.

"And who am I?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Francine asked.

"Who am I? He's your dear friend's son. Who am I?" Rory repeated. "What's our relationship? How do you know me?"

Logan was shocked to hear the venom in her voice. She didn't sound anything like the Ace he'd known and loved.

"Rory, what has gotten into you?" Emily asked.

"I thought you said she was properly raised. I thought you said she was civilized," Francine said bitterly. "Logan, I am so sorry that I brought you into this. I will have to apologize to Mitchum."

"Don't you dare," Rory said lowly.

"Excuse me, I've had about enough," Francine said, finally looking at Rory.

"Don't you dare apologize to Mitchum Huntzberger on my behalf. Do you honestly not know that there is a very complicated past between the Gilmore's and the Huntzberger's. Have you blocked me out of your life so much that you blocked out big, mind blowing things that the rest of your precious society took note of?" Rory ranted.

Logan could tell that she was really wound up and subconsciously he moved his chair closer and placed his hand on her thigh under the table. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he was there for her whatever she needed.

"I don't understand what you mean," Francine said, offended.

"Did you give my parents a name of any kind when you set this up?" Logan asked.

Francine looked off to a different table. Emily made sure no one was looking at them before leaning in and whispering unnecessarily.

"I had no idea what she was doing. This was all her doing."

"What exactly is the second thing?" Rory asked her and Logan tried not to listen in.

"Daft girl, settle down with a good man from a good family and raise a family. What else is there but to take care of your man and his children?" Francine said, giving Rory a look of pure hatred. "You're not getting any younger."

"And neither are you," Rory said and stood up quickly. She turned to Emily and spoke, "This was ridiculous and you know better because you know me. The fact that you have to do this and today of all days, it will be awhile before we talk again. Give me time."

He watched her walk away and immediately he was on his feet. He looked at Francine.

"I have to take her home right?"

Quickly, he joined Rory and they exited the restaurant together. Glad he'd brought the car, they climbed in the back. He opened the bottle of red and took a swig before offering it to her.

"You look like you need this."

She took the bottle and took a big swig.

"Why are you here?" she asked before taking another big swig.

"I was ordered to do a family friend a favor. Meet girl, talk, offer ride home. I am just fulfilling family obligation so my back doesn't break. I had no clue that you were the girl," he said quickly.

"Well," she said after sitting silently. "I'm glad it was you and not some freak who expects me to be an easy gold digger."

He laughed as she took another big swig.

"An easy gold digger? My God Ace, who do you run with now?"

"It's all you proper, good family, right name, high society shmucks Grandma sets me up with. You think, oh, family duty comes with booty. I know I was told one night."

"Who in the world said that?"

"You'll laugh."

"I'm sure I will, now tell me," Logan said, enjoying the banter.

"I was set up with a member of the Life and Death Brigade."

"Ok, that narrows it down none but up the dangerous quota."

"Yes, well I had dated him once before."

Logan growled. He knew immediately who she meant.

"Not Robert."

"The one and same," she giggled.

"Oh God, he should be neutered. He's a bad specimen of the male population," Logan groaned but he smiled as he said it.

"It was enlightening, I'll say that."

"I bet."

They grew silent and she passed the wine bottle back to him significantly lighter.

"Where we going?" she asked, her words a little slurred.

"Wherever you want," he told her. "We're going nowhere right now."

She watched out the windows and he watched her. He felt like he was being given a second chance. He just wasn't sure what the right move would be. So much had changed since he walked away from her. He wasn't sure she'd even want to give it another chance.

"I kind of like going nowhere," she said suddenly and it took him a moment to figure out what she was saying.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "I saw a salad that looked pushed around in front of you and nothing else. Kind of shocking honestly."

"Yeah, I am hungry. It's the second meal I didn't get today. Not been my day for food."

"We can't have that," he said and picked up the car phone.

He told the driver to go to the nearest fast food or take out. Inside they ordered several menu items and Logan paid. They carried everything out to the car. When the driver asked where they were headed next, they both yelled nowhere before laughing.


	23. Going Nowhere

Rory's POV

Rory had gotten comfortable, slipping her shoes off and her hair down. She'd stretched out with her legs up over Logan's lap. She was completely relaxed, something she hadn't been in a long time.

"Wanna tell me what this was all about?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "No, Logan, not really. I don't want to rehash something for the for the fourth time."

"Ok," he said slowly. "Fair enough. What'd do you do all day?"

"I went out ice skating," she said, smiling as she remembered the mindless afternoon.

"Who'd you go with?" he asked.

For some reason, she didn't want to talk about Tristan. Not yet. She wasn't ready to share him. She would, after she talked to him first. Shrugging her shoulders, she hopped he wouldn't press the issue.

"Doesn't this feel right?" he asked as he wrapped his hands around her feet, distracting her.

"It feels nice," she agreed as he massaged her feet.

It was a nice massaged and relaxed her more. The problem was, it reminded her of her last massage. The hand massage beats the foot massage every time.

"It's more than nice."

She opened her eyes to find he'd moved closer, slowly leaning in. She knew he was going to kiss her and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Part of her wanted the kiss, needed the kiss, but another part of her wanted to run away.

"Logan," she said, her voice huskier than she'd expected.

"Ace," he said, his voice just as husky.

They were inches from kissing when her cell phone started ringing. They pulled apart and she quickly reached for her phone.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

Logan's POV

Logan wanted to grab the phone and throw it out the window. Rory never could just let it ring.

He moved to the opposite end of the seat. She was talking quietly, trying to keep it private. He figured it was the least he could do. It wasn't what he wanted to do by a long shot.

He pulled his own phone out and checked his messages. There was one that stood out.

"It's Bridget. We met last year. Finn gave me your digits. Hope that's ok. Let's get together sometime."

Bridget seemed like a great girl. He felt a spark of some kind whenever she was around. The problem was, when she wasn't around, he didn't think about her. He shut his phone, not bothering to respond.

"MAC?"

"You remember that?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear as he turned to face her.

"How could I forget our first heated debate?" she asked, smiling.

"Heated huh? So you admit, after all this time, that I goaded you?"

"I am so far from goaded by you," she said with a slight shake of the head. "But I need to stop going nowhere with you."

His heart started racing.

"I need to go to the hotel," she continued. "Pronto."

All he could think about was her need to go to the hotel. Was it a good thing or did he miss he something? He thought about all this as he picked up the car phone to give the driver their destination.

"Taken care of," he said when he sat the phone back down.

"It seems that a girl's night is a foot," Rory explained, scooting closer to him. "Movies, junk food, boy talk, you know, the usual."

"I see," he said, not sure what he was supposed to say.

He couldn't be upset, they didn't have plans. In fact, he'd been sprung on her in the last moment. He was hoping for a different outcome though and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Nothing's wrong," he said, knowing he sounded off but not sure what to do about it.

"Like I believe that"

"Believe what you want."

"Ooo, someone's testy this evening," Rory teased.

He shook his head, suddenly glad for the phone call. There were times were she was the old Rory and he loved every inch of her. Then there were times were it was easy to see she'd changed and he wasn't sure how he felt about the new Rory.

"I've got to get back," he told her. "I'm not sure when I'll see you next."

"Back to California?" she asked. "Already?"

"I run a company out there. I base everything out there. I should be out there, don't you think?" He asked, trying to make a point.

"I don't think you should leave yet," Rory told him quickly and without much thought.

"What?" He asked, unsure if he heard her correctly.

Rory's POV

"I don't think you should leave yet," Rory repeated. "I think you need more time. To see."

Rory didn't know where the words were coming from. She didn't know she was going to say them before she said them or if she even meant it. Right now, all she knew was that she couldn't let him leave her yet and that she had to get out of the car. It was stifling and she needed air.

"You think I should stay?" Logan asked and she could hear the hope in his voice.

"Just another day or two. We need to have an actual conversation," she said quickly. "Don't you think?"

"A conversation?"

"Yeah, you know, I talk, you talk, and then I talk some more, the whole time on the same subject. It's called a conversation and two or more people can have them."

Logan smirked and playfully shoved her.

"Gee, thanks. I always wondered what that was."

"Happy to help," she smiled widely.

They arrived at the hotel and made their way to the elevator. They were headed to the same floor and the only ones in the elevator. The floor before theirs, he hit the stop button and turned to face her.

"Rory, Ace, I've missed you. Not a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you in some way. I wanted to call. I wanted to so many times but something always got in the way. I was in the wrong to walk away. I should have worked with you. We could have had a long engagement, or not gotten engaged. You waited for me with London and it wasn't easy but you stuck by me. I should have done the same. I can't tell you how sorry I am for screwing that up. But I'm here, now, and I will never walk away from you or us again."

He took her in his arms and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. She now knew how Scarlett felt when Rhett told her how she should be kissed. It was a kiss that lasted forever and ended all too soon. She was breathless and her lips were swollen when he pulled back. He pressed the button, a smirk on his face. The rest of the ride was in silence.

Once on the floor, Logan asked for her phone. She handed it over without any question. After a couple of minutes, he handed it back.

"I'll call you, Ace," he said and walked away.

She watched him walk down the hall and disappear into a room. Just when she thought she knew what she wanted, he had to go and make her rethink everything she thought she knew. It was a trait about him she both loved and hated at the same time.

She made her way to the room she was told and knocked on the door. In no time it was thrown open and she was yanked inside.

Bridget's POV

Bridget checked her phone for the millionth time to find she still had no new messages. Well, at least no new ones that she was interested in. She didn't want to be here. She wasn't ready to face Rory. She was still hurt to know that she was left out of something big. She knew it was a small thing to be upset over but she wouldn't have let herself fall in like with the guy, if she had known the history.

When Rory arrived, Bridget sighed and slipped the phone in her pocket. She put on a smile and wished Lorelei had been easier to say no to.

Lane and Paris were sprawled on the floor discussing obscure bands, barely managing to wave. Lorelei was trying to pull Rory off to the side of the room but Rory wouldn't let her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Mom," Rory said through her gritted teeth.

"Ror," Lorelei whined, ever persistent.

Rolling her eyes, Bridget got up and walked over to the Gilmore Girls. She grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her into the room.

"Where did you go off to last night? You ditched me."

"Sorry B, did you have a good time?" Rory asked and Bridget could tell she had something on her mind.

"I had a time," she said, studying her friends face. "What about you? Did you have a good time?"

"Like you said, I had a time."

This wasn't the response Bridget had expected. Her curiosity peaked, she wondered if she would be able to get Rory off alone so they could talk.

"Are we drinking?" Paris asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course we are," Lorelei grinned.

She picked up the phone and ordered room service. While she was on the phone, Bridget turned to Rory.

"So, what happened last night? What have you been up to today?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

"B, so much has happened I don't even know where to start. I don't know which way is up right now."

"You have my attention."

"Mine too," Lane said, speaking up and showing she was listening. "Spill girl."

Bridget grinned, knowing she had Rory now. She never denied her childhood best friend anything. She said it had something to do with living vicariously through her for so long and being sick of floorboards. Bridget never really understood, just smiled and nodded.

"Can I get more comfortable first?" Rory asked with a smile.

She went into the bedroom and her mom followed closely behind her. Bridget turned her attention back to Lane and Paris. They'd jumped back into their conversation over the merit of a band no one had ever heard of.

"If a tree falls in the forest, and no one's there to hear it, did it really fall?" Lane asked.

"Oh don't give me that crap. Yes, it fell. It doesn't matter if someone was there. It's still fallen, end of subject," Paris retorted.

Bridget rolled her eyes and pulled her cell phone out again.

Rory's POV

"I told you I don't want to discuss this," Rory said as she tied her hair back in a pony tail.

She scrubbed her face clean as her mom ignored her and rambled on with her reasons for her actions. Rory didn't bother to listen. Instead she was thinking over the predicament she found herself in. She always seemed to have more than one guy interested in her. She didn't know how she did it. It just always seemed to happen. Usually, she didn't think it was a big deal because there was always an obvious choice in her mind. However, this time she had no idea on anything.

Tristan was perfect so far. Things just flowed with him and she felt the butterflies she hadn't felt in a long time. It was like someone took qualities from all three of her major ex's and made Tristan. He had Dean's safety and security. She knew she would always be protected with him. He had the bad boy edge of Jess that called to her baser instincts. Then for the frosting he was the original Logan. Blond, society, cocky, smooth. She seemed to connect with Tristan on so many levels. She felt satisfied with him.

Logan was saying all the right things, the things she'd longed to hear him say but thought she never would. It took him ten years but he finally said everything she wanted to hear on her graduation day. It was so easy to be with Logan, so comfortable. She still loved him. There was a part of her that she was sure would always love him. He meant so much to her and made such an impact on her. She honestly always thought she'd be married to him by now.

"If you don't want to talk about Christopher, what are you going to talk to the girls about?" Lorelei asked. "They're gonna be expecting something."

"I got something," Rory said cryptically as she walked back out to join her three best girl friends. "Paris, Lane, where are the guys tonight?"

"There's actually a boy's night on the other end of the hall," Lane explained.

They all got situated on the couch or the floor. Lorelei let in room service and helped since it was three carts filled with food and booze. They set the carts up strategically near their seats and settled in for the first movie.

"So, Gilmore," Paris said halfway through the movie. "Weren't you spilling something earlier?"

"Spilling something?" Rory asked, confused and still half in the movie.

"Yes, you were gonna tell us where you kept disappearing last night," Lane said, turning on her butt until she faced Rory.

"And I am assuming you will explain why I brought in the new year with Tristan DuGrey. Do you know how bizarre that was?" Paris asked, also facing Rory.

"And what happened between you and Logan," Bridget spoke up.

"Huntzberger?" Paris asked. "He's back?"

"Oh yes, time to spill," Lane said, hunkering down with some fries, attention solely on Rory.


	24. Movies & Poker

Jess's POV

Jess was reading his book, sprawled out on the bed in his room. He was drifting off to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he hollered, not wanting to move from his spot in the middle of the bed.

"Tristan, open up."

Grumbling under his breath, Jess left his book open on the bed next to him and got up. He zombie walked to the door and opened it, before zombie walking back to the bed. He reached for his drink before he looked at his new friend.

"Had a good afternoon?" he asked, sounding more bitter than he intended.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Tristan said as he sat on an armchair. "You heard what's happening tonight?"

"Thought we were doing dinner and something fun."

"That was the plan but it's changed. There is a girl's night movie marathon sleep over happening. The guys are doing their own thing, it seems, on this end."

"Oh boy," Jess said sarcastically.

"So you're not interested in drinking and cards?"

"And you are?"

"I haven't done it since I left the service," Tristan explained with a shrug.

He'd told Jess a little about his time in the service and he knew Tristan missed it. He hadn't felt normal the whole time he'd been a civilian again.

"So," Jess said as he got up and moved towards the bathroom. "What's the situation?"

"Situation?"

"Who's playing, what are they playing, when, where and what kind of alcohol."

Tristan laughed. "I see you have your priorities straightened out."

"Have to. Now are you answering my questions or am I reading my book?"

"It's going to be Luke, Logan, Colin, and Finn. We're playing five card stud."

"Are we betting real money?" Jess asked, worried as he knew his wallet was empty.

"I don't know. I'll cover you if you need me too."

"You don't have to do that," Jess said angrily.

He stomped over to the dresser and grabbed his smokes. He lit one and opened the door to the balcony. Tristan got up and walked over.

"I know. I only offer because you are the only person here besides Rory that I feel comfortable talking with. I'm being purely selfish, hoping you'll stick around."

Jess looked at him and knew the guy was telling the truth. He made a mental note to talk to Rory about Tristan and if he was getting a genuine vibe off the guy.

"I'll go, play nice, but no guarantees. I need to talk to Luke anyway."

Tristan nodded. "He's your uncle right?"

"Yeah."

"But he was also your guardian, he raised you."

"Briefly."

"He's married to Lorelei?"

"It took'em long enough, but yeah."

"You and Rory dated?"

"Briefly," Jess said, knowing where he was going with this avenue of questions. "Before they dated."

"But Luke's always been like a father to her."

"Apparently."

"So your cousins, almost half siblings," Tristan pointed out.

"Not by blood."

Jess finished his cigarette before they left. It appeared the card game was happening just three doors down in what Jess thought was an empty room. Tristan knocked on the door in a rhythm and they were ushered in.

The furniture in the room was pushed against the walls. In the middle of the room was a green felt card table set up with six chairs around it. Everyone was seated with a drink in front of them. Jess and Tristan joined them, getting their drinks off of the cart that was positioned next to the table.

"Jess," Luke said and gave a nod as he stood up.

"Yeah?" Jess said as he walked over to his uncle.

They moved away from the table and turned their backs to it.

"We're betting with real money. I've got you. Don't worry, it's all being taken care of but I can't explain right now."

Jess looked at his uncle, curious as to what Luke was talking about. He glanced back at Tristan quickly and saw he was sitting quietly as the others talked. He turned back to Luke, smiling as he pat him on the back.

"No problem, we'll just beat the idiots."

Rory's POV

Rory picked up the remote and paused Sex And The City. She liked the movie and considered it a guilty pleasure. She looked at her friends faces all looking back at her and she smiled.

Bridget looked at her as if her information was going to solve the puzzle. She was her newest old friend and she didn't know if she'd made it in New York with her. Bridget was the one who kept things light. She knew how to be serious and there was no way she'd be fooled easily. They bonded on the trail and managed to climb their way to exactly where they wanted.

"First the Times, then New York, and then the world!" Bridget would always say.

Lane's face had the little girl giddiness, she was eagerly waiting to hang on every word. It reminded Rory of her childhood days, when the little things seemed so big. They'd been friends the longest. They drifted the farthest apart but neither one was letting it go. They made the friendship work every chance they got. She loved Lane and missed her time with her.

Paris was another story entirely. She just looked bored again as she drank. Paris was the enemy she grew to love, her best friend that helped her survive Yale. She was a special brand of crazy that either you knew how to handle and tolerate or you didn't. Paris was always straight forward and blunt. She told you how it was without mincing words but her heart was usually in the right place. She really just didn't know any better.

Rory realized she needed to talk to Paris. She wanted to ask her about her father's health. It paid to know someone in the medical world sometimes.

Lorelei sat there, waiting impatiently, already ready to ask questions. Rory loved her mom and usually she was happy to talk to her about everything. But then, she hadn't known her mom was actively keeping Rory in the dark about her father. Now she wasn't too excited that her mom was going to hear the latest on her love life.

"Are you gonna talk Gilmore or look at us with your Bambi eyes," Paris snapped.

"I do not have Bambi eyes," Rory argued. "I'm deciding where to start. There's two stories you're wanting to hear remember?"

"Which one's easier?" Lane asked.

"Neither one," Rory sighed.

"Why was Tristan DuGrey at our table?" Paris asked slowly, as if she was speaking to her interns.

"Because I wanted him there Paris, that's why."

"And why did you want him there?" Lane asked.

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" Rory asked, laughing. "I wanted him at the table because I…"

She trailed off, unsure how to answer that one. She wanted him there because she wasn't ready to be apart. She wanted him there because his kisses were the best she'd had and she wanted more. Because that's what she wanted and what she still wanted.

"You're blushing," Paris pointed out. "That's disgusting."

"I called you and you were outside in the snow with him weren't you?" her mom asked with a smile.

She'd forgot about that and nodded her head as she covered her face with the nearest throw pillow.

"We left you with him when we took Mom outside," her mom added.

She nodded again.

"What were you doing outside in the snow?" Lane asked excitedly. "He is hot so I know you weren't cold."

Everyone laughed and threw throw pillows at her.

"That was bad, Lane," Paris said.

"It was great," Lorelei laughed.

"So, snow, you and Tristan huh?" Bridget asked, bringing them back to the story.

"We talked and caught up. He's changed. He's nice and, I don't know, normal now," Rory said, thinking about Tristan and their time outside.

"DuGrey's not a cocky, arrogant idiot anymore? I don't believe it." Paris scoffed.

"He's still cocky and arrogant, but he's never been an idiot."

"You like him," Lane said, smiling.

"We did flirt a little."

Lane squealed.

"Flirt?" Bridget asked.

"That's disgusting," Paris said again.

"We flirted," Rory repeated, a goofy smile on her face. "We kissed."

Lane squealed again.

"I knew it," Lorelei said smugly.

"That's disgusting," Paris repeated.

"Does Logan know?" Bridget asked.

Logan's POV

Logan thought it was a great idea to play poker and drink with the boys. This harkened back to the innocent, debauchery filled days of Yale. However, tonight he was noticing something almost new. He was drinking his usual Scotch. He usually drank like a fish out of water but not tonight. Tonight he felt the buzz, the light, heady feeling that came after the burn going down. Both sensations he'd not known in a long time. So he drank less, wanting to stay in control and enjoy this long lost friend.

"Is Steph with the girls?" he asked Colin as Finn shuffled the cards.

"Nope. She had to head back today. Left this morning."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't tell me actually. Just said she had to, she was sorry, and to have fun. So that's what I'm doing."

Logan laughed, shaking his head before he picked up his cards. He was a dealt an awesome hand, he only needed one card. He listened as everyone told Finn how many cards they needed and he figured he could win this pot. Everyone needed almost a new hand except for him and Tristan.

He didn't know Tristan DuGrey. He met him for the first time and was told that his family was also from Hartford. He seemed like an ok guy. He was chummy with Jess, and though they'd talked, Logan still didn't like him.

Everyone bet low and folded quickly like Logan expected. He figured everyone would crap out on him. However, Tristan seemed to think he had a winning hand as well and was betting high. It came down to where they were the only two in the game.

"I call," Tristan said when the pot reached 50,000.

"This is ridiculous," Jess said, eyeing the middle of the table even though it was empty.

Logan proudly laid his cards on the table. He had a straight flush in spades, Jack high. He looked over at Tristan and smirked. He watched as Tristan laid his cards out and his mouth fell open. Tristan had a royal flush in hearts. He'd beat Logan.

"Good hands, boys, good hands," Luke said, gathering up the cards.

It was Logan's deal but he was scowling at Tristan. He usually wasn't a sore loser but he didn't like the guy.

"So, Tristan," he said, sitting up and reaching for his Scotch. "How do you join our merry band of men?"

"Excuse me?" Tristan asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, Luke here is married to Rory's mom, Jess is her ex as am I, and these two are her friends through me. How do you fit in?"

"How do you know I'm not an ex?" Tristan asked.

"Because she never talked about you," Logan said smugly, taking the cards from Luke so he could shuffle.

"How do you know I didn't come after you? I've heard all about you, how you did a number on her with that ultimatum you pulled."

"Well you must not be too special if you talked about me."

"We found time to talk when we needed air to breathe. We kissed. A lot. She's a good kisser, maybe I should thank you for that. Of course she attributed it to her first kiss. That wasn't you."

"You don't know who her first kiss was."

"Oh but I do," Tristan said smugly.

The next hand was dealt and this time Logan's cards were horrible. He got 4 new ones and folded the first chance he could. He tried to remember if Rory talked about her first kiss. He knew she shared a lot of firsts with Dean so he assumed that was her first kiss.

"Dean taught her nothing so that jab on the first kiss tells me you were lying."

Jess started laughing which just made Logan a little madder.

"Bag boy? You're right, he couldn't teach anything to anyone."

"Except how to tower over someone and look stupid," Jess put in.

"Come on guys," Luke said but he had a smile on his face as well.

"Well, he was her first kiss. She shoplifted pop or something. I remember, she told me."

"Give the man a cookie," Tristan said with a smirk and Logan wanted to deck him.

He looked at Colin and Finn to see they weren't getting involved. Each one was looking down and pretending to not listen.

"Bag boy may have been her first kiss but we all know it can't count. Kissing Dean was probably like kissing a limp noodle."

Jess started laughing again and this time Luke joined him. Even Finn started chuckling.

"Then you don't mean her first kiss," Logan persisted.

"Why do you care so much?"

Logan wasn't sure why he cared, but he did. He'd never heard his name before and he hated him. He shouldn't know his Ace better than him.

"I don't like people lying to seem like something their not. You are what you are and you shouldn't use someone like Rory Gilmore to make yourself look better."

"Uh oh," Jess said with a smirk.

"I agree with you. However, I am not using Rory, nor would I. I only speak the truth. There was a kiss, at a party, that did not involve Bag boy. That is all I am implying."

"And she told you about this kiss?" Logan asked incredulously.

Bridget's POV

"Does Logan know?" Bridget asked, bringing everyone's eyes on her.

"Why would Logan know she kissed Tristan?" Paris asked. "Logan needs to know nothing. He already knows nothing and that's the way it should be."

"No, I didn't tell Logan I kissed Tristan," Rory said as she reached for her drink. "Why would I?"

"But you talked for so long. What did you talk about?"

"Hold up, you talked with Logan?" Lane asked.

"Logan's back," Paris said sadly.

"We had a lot more to talk about than who I kissed. We had things to hash out. We still do actually."

"How's it feel to be talking to the man you almost married?" Lane asked, eager to hear every word.

"Weird, surreal even, but comfortable. Easy even."

"There are still feelings there," Lorelei said.

"I never said that," Rory protested.

"But there are," Paris said, agreeing with Lorelei.

"I'll always love Logan in some way," Rory said. "I'm just not sure if I'm still in love with him."

"Didn't sound like it when you were flirting and kissing Tristan," Bridget pointed out.

Bridget felt there was some chance for her with Logan if Rory wasn't interested. It would be easier to talk to Rory and to flirt with Logan like she wanted to do. She was hoping that this Tristan would keep Rory's attention since he'd already caught it.

"True, very, very true," Rory agreed. "We have plans tomorrow. At my place. To see, and I quote, where the evening takes us, end quote."

"Rory!" Lane squealed.

"Bout time you two get it on," Paris said.

"I thought you thought it was disgusting."

"Oh, I still do," Paris assured her. "But you two have been dancing around the sexual tension since Chilton. The King of Chilton and Mary. It's a story I want to be the one to tell Louise."

"Where are they anyway?" Lane asked, looking around the room.

"They're going through something," Rory said, remembering seeing them last night at the end.

"So, Rory and Tristan huh?" Lorelei asked and Bridget smiled.

"Logan and I made out and when you called me for this, we were about to do it again. I'm not sure if it would have stayed at that."

"Wait, what?" Bridget asked, hoping she'd heard her friend wrong.

Tristan's POV

Tristan looked at the cocky blond across from him and he didn't like him. He'd never met Logan Huntzberger before but he'd heard about him from everyone else. He didn't sound like a good guy. He sounded like a selfish jerk.

"Why are you so interested in what my relationship was or is with Rory? Can you not let go of the past?" Tristan asked, genuinely interested in the man's answer.

"You have a relationship with her still?" Logan snapped. "Now I know you're full of it. She would have told me."

"Why does she need to tell you anything?" Jess asked, sounding angry.

Tristan knew Jess didn't like Logan. He said as much when Tristan had asked about him. Colin and Finn were Logan's friends but they didn't make him sound so great when they talked at the party.

"Generally, when you are talking about reconciling and you're kissing, you aren't in a relationship of any kind with someone else."

"Excuse me?" Tristan said, his head spinning with what Logan had said.

"I highly doubt she's getting back with you Logan," Jess said.

"What would you know?" Logan snapped, unable to hold back his irritation.

"A lot, if you'd think before you speak," Jess told him.

Tristan stood up and went into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and growled at his mirror image. Smiling, he went back to the table and sat down.

Jess and Logan were glaring at each other, the cards lay forgotten on the table. Luke drank a beer as he watched the boys. Colin and Finn also watched the two men.

"Well, ask her what she did today," Tristan said and took a drink of his beer, wishing it was a stiffer drink.

"I did and she told me," Logan said with a sigh.

"Oh," Tristan said with raised eyebrows. "She told you, huh? I thought she never talked about me."

"She told me she went ice skating."

"With who?" he asked, smirking.

He watched Logan's face and for a second, a flash of realization set in. Feeling a small, hollow victory, he picked up the cards and started shuffling.

Rory's POV

Everyone looked at Rory as if she sprouted a second head. Feeling her face heat up, she stood up and went to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. She thought about Logan and the baggage that came with it. She thought of Tristan and she smiled.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Lane asked eagerly, as soon as Rory left the bathroom.

"What am I gonna do about what?"

"Logan and Tristan, duh," Lorelei said, sticking her tongue out at Rory.

She ignored her mom and got a new drink off the cart. She had it half gone before she took her seat again.

"I'm not sure what to do," she told the group honestly.

"What do you mean?" Paris asked. "It's simple. Which one do ya want?"

"You know it's not that simple, Paris," Rory said. "With Logan, it's everything I've wanted for a long time, even after all this time. It's Logan and I love him. He needs me."

"But what about Tristan?" Bridget asked.

"Exactly," Rory sighed, sitting back. "What about Tristan?"

"Don't you like him?" Lane asked and Rory laughed.

"I like him a lot. That's the problem. What do I do? Who do I choose?"

Jess's POV

Jess watched as Logan's face went red. He looked over at Colin and Finn.

"You gonna help your buddy? I think he's had enough."

"He can't get drunk," Finn protested.

"Finn, shut up," Colin said as he was already helping Logan stand up.

"I do feel buzzed," Logan admitted. "But I'm not drunk."

"Didn't stop you from being a jerk," Jess said firmly.

"Grow up Jess."

"Grow up Logan," Tristan said. "Jess is just being a good friend."

"We're not friends," Logan said.

"I thought you were," Colin said.

"Nope. I have standards for my friends," Jess said as his eyes flicked over to Tristan.

They watched as Logan was helped out by his buddies. They all opened a fresh beer when the others had gone but the kept quiet with their thoughts.

Suddenly, Jess stood up and went into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it before he pulled his phone.

He dialed Lorelei's number and waited. First it rang for a while and then went to her voicemail. He quickly disconnected and reconnected the call, letting it ring and ring.

"Hello? Hello? Jess? Everything ok?" Lorelei asked, finally answering her phone.

"I need to speak to Rory. Now"

"I don't know, she's in the middle of telling a story."

"This is important Lorelei. Please."

"You said please."

"I said it was important."

"I'll get her."

Jess sat on the closed toilet and waited for Rory to answer. He didn't know if he was making the right decision but she'd said they were friends. If she loved him like a brother, than she was his sister and he had to look out for her. It was only right to call and give her the heads up. Wasn't it?


	25. Alledged Kissing

Rory's POV

Rory took the phone her mom had thrust at her and moved into the bedroom, shutting the door. She put it up to her head, not having any idea who she was talking to.

"Hello?"

"Rory, I've got to tell you something," Jess said.

"Jess? Where are you? What's wrong?"

"I'm at boy's night. We-"

"Boy's night?"

"Yeah, we got together to drink and play poker."

"Who's we?"

"The guys," Jess said slowly, as if she was stupid. "I didn't call you to talk about guy's night."

"Then why did you call?"

"Geeze, if you'd just shut up, I could tell you already," Jess exploded.

Rory stayed silent and waited for him to calm down. Once he realized she was listening, he continued speaking.

"Both Tristan and Logan were over here talking and it became a competition."

"Oh no, what over?"

"You, of all things. Seems your kissing Tristan and trash talking Logan, not that I'd blame you there, and Logan says your reconciling and kissing him."

"Who said anything about reconciling? We've barely begun to talk," Rory exclaimed, immediately thinking of Tristan and wondering what he thought.

"Were you kissing them both?"

"Jess, at one point I'd kissed all three of you in the same night."

"That's not like you Rory."

"Don't you think I know that?" Rory sighed and wished she'd brought her drink with her. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I don't know."

They sat silently, just listening to one another breathe. Rory thought about how Logan still had to be the best and one up everyone. She thought about how vulnerable Tristan seemed and worried that he would be hurt.

"Can I tell you what I know?" Jess asked after several silent moments.

"Please do," she said, eager to get other opinions on her situation.

"Logan's not good for you. He's a real jerk. Selfish. He doesn't deserve you," Jess said. "But Tristan, he's a good guy. He really likes you and has for a while now. I think he's lonely and I think he may have had something happen when he was in the service. I'm not sure. He's not what I expected but I really like the guy."

"I really like him too."

"Then don't be mad at him for stirring the pot."

"What?"

"He's the one that really egged Logan on. Logan was being his typical self and I think he got to Tristan. Anyway, he started talking about how great a kisser you are and how he should thank Logan for that. Or to some guy you kissed back in the day. Led to a Dean bashing which was fun."

"What kiss?"

"Some party where some kiss happened."

Rory knew instantly what kiss Jess was referring to. It was a kiss she still thought about from time to time. She hadn't felt the electricity that kiss gave her until last night when he kissed her again.

"How'd it end?" she asked, not commenting on the kiss.

"Logan was cut off and Colin and Finn took care of him. Tristan and Luke are in the other room. I have no idea what we're gonna do now."

"Jess, is he ok?"

"I honestly don't know, Ror, but I'll try and find out," Jess said. "Or you could just get a hold of him yourself."

"I don't have his number. We never exchanged numbers."

"Idiot."

"Can you give it to me?"

She heard some rustling on the other end and grabbed one of her mom's makeup pencils and the phone book.

"841-665-1428."

She copied the number down quickly and then recited it back to Jess, just to make sure she got it right.

"Jess, thank you, so much, for everything," Rory said sincerely.

"You're a great friend."

"Thanks Ror," Jess said softly. "I'd do anything for you, but I have to tell you, Tristan's quickly becoming a good friend of mine too. So that means it goes without saying."

"I get ya," she said with a smile. "I'm gonna go now. You going home tomorrow?"

"Yip, back to Philly, gotta get my nose to the grindstone."

"Don't be a stranger," she told him and hung up.

Logan's POV

Logan went to his room with Colin and Finn. He let them drop him on the bed. It was when they started talking about him like he wasn't in the room, that he sat up and looked at them.

"Since when do you guys not have your buddy's back?"

"Why would we have your back in an argument over a girl that means nothing to us?" Colin asked.

"Mate, Kitten means everything. You always said Reporter Girl is special," Finn said, slapping Colin on the arm.

"She is special," Logan agreed.

"That's why I couldn't let that idiot lie about her like that."

"It didn't sound like lies to me," Colin said.

"And how would you know," Logan snapped.

"I am a lawyer."

"He is a lawyer," Finn repeated.

"Well," Logan said, at a loss for what to say next. "Those were just words. Trust me."

"Well, tell me mate," Finn said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did she really tell you what she did today?"

"She went ice skating, like I said."

"Who with?" Colin asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Apparently it does in this situation."

Logan slumped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew Colin was making a point. She'd purposely avoided telling him who she was with when he asked.

"Why'd you say you were reconciling if you hadn't even talked about it?" Colin asked, picking a different balloon to pop.

"I don't know," Logan sighed.

"Because it's what I want. It's what I always wanted."

"Is it what she wants?" Finn asked.

"At times it seems that way. I feel so connected to her and we have such a good time together. But then something will happen, a shadow will pass over her face, and I'm not so sure. She's not the same Ace."

"Of course not. Just like you're not the same Logan and I'm not the same Colin."

"And I'm not the same Finn."

"You're the same Finn, sorry to burst your bubble," Colin said with a shrug.

"I'm still in love with her guys, what do I do? She obviously doesn't feel the same if she's kissing some other random guy."

"I don't think he's random," Finn said and Colin slapped him upside the head.

Bridget's POV

They went back to the movie but Bridget was unable to concentrate. Hearing Rory talk didn't solve any of the questions in her mind. In fact, many more questions were raised instead. She wondered if it was serious on Logan's part. She wondered if Rory would pick him. She wandered if he knew he wasn't the only one after Rory. But most of all, she wondered if he even remotely thought about her like she was thinking of him.

"Everything ok?" Lorelei asked as Rory came out of the bedroom and gave her mom her phone.

"Everything's just swell," Rory said bitterly as she walked over to her purse.

Bridget watched her get her cell out before she took her seat again. As Rory started typing on her phone, Bridget wondered what was going on. She'd never seen her friend be so cold to her mom. They had a special bond that nothing could break. Now they were barely talking or making eye contact.

She was dying to pull out her phone and check it for messages. She stopped herself, knowing the ringer was on full blast and it never rang. She wanted to text Logan again but he still hadn't responded to her first text and she refused to be that kind of girl. Bored with the movie, she freshened up her drink.

She kept telling herself to forget Logan, that the sparks she felt weren't anything special. There was no connection. He was Rory's love of a lifetime, not Bridget's anything. However, as much as she told herself that, she also told herself to not let go. Something told her that he was something special, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lane asked in a whisper.

Bridget hadn't even noticed her move closer. Everyone else was lost in their cell phones and she didn't think they were listening.

"I have a problem," Bridget whispered back.

She'd met Lane through Rory but they'd become friends in their own right. They talked and hung out without Rory. There were many times she'd go to Lane for advice or she'd watched Steve and Kwan. She realized she'd love to pick Lane's head on this.

"What's the problem?" Lane asked, still whispering as she moved closer.

"It may cross that one line."

"What line?"

"The Rory line," Bridget said, glancing toward the girl in question.

"Oh," Lane said, sounding disappointed and they were quiet for a couple of minutes. "You said may cross, which means it may not."

"Yeah, but which one is it? If it crosses the line, it crosses way over it," Bridget told her.

"We always knew this day would come," Lane sighed.

"That we did," Bridget agreed.

Tristan's POV

Tristan and Luke sat at the table quietly. Luke stared at a spot on the wall while Tristan thought about everything Logan had said.

He knew better than to believe what he heard. He knew he should see what Rory had to say and that he had no right to be upset. No promises or commitments had been made. But the idea of her kissing Logan, right after kissing him, just got to him.

"What's Jess doing?" he asked, finally breaking the awkward silence that hung over the card table.

"I have no idea. Probably gelling his hair again for all I know," Luke answered, grabbing himself another beer.

Tristan nodded and got himself another beer. He had a decision he had to make. Was he going to meet her tomorrow and go back to her place. Or should he just check out and get back to reality. Feeling tense and anxious, he got up and started pacing the room. If he hadn't been drinking, he'd probably go for a run.

"You ok?" Luke asked gruffly.

"Just thinking," Tristan answered. "I've just got a lot to figure out."

They continued sitting in silence, waiting on the man they had in common. Tristan had just about talked himself into taking the fastest way out of the city when Luke started talking.

"You can't always believe what others say. You have to believe what you know. Until the other person gives you reason to sway your thinking, go with your instinct."

"And what if what they say is true?"

"Just because it's true for them doesn't mean it's true for you. Doesn't mean it's right either. Once again, you know what's right. You know what's true. You do what you have to do but be patient, open, and there."

"Look at you, sounding like you know what you're talking about," Jess said as he came out of the bathroom.

Tristan ignored him and thought about what Luke said. There were some valid points there if Tristan wanted to see it that way.

"Tell me one thing," Luke said, speaking up one more time. "Are you wearing your socks?"

"Yeah," Tristan said slowly, not understanding this last thing one bit.

"Then everything's going to be alright."

"Seriously, you read one self help book and you turn into Dr. Phil," Jess said sarcastically.

"Can it Jess," Luke growled.

"So," Tristan said, thinking about everything.

"Don't tell me you're gonna buy that crap that jerk was spewing?" Jess asked, looking at him.

"We don't know that he was lying," Tristan protested, not knowing why he was defending that arrogant jerk.

He felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out. He was taken back to see it was a text from Rory herself.

"Looking forward to tomorrow. We've got so much to talk about. The girls made me talk about you. Paris says disgusting but about time."

Tristan couldn't help but smile as he read her text a couple of times. He set the phone on the table and grabbed a new drink. After taking a drink, he grabbed the cards and began to shuffle.

"She texted you," Jess said with a smirk,

"She did?" Luke asked, sitting up and looking at Tristan's phone.

"You gave her my number."

Jess's POV

"Are you mad?" Jess asked, sure he already knew the answer.

Tristan dealt the cards and they played a couple hands. Jess watched as Tristan was distracted by his phone. He never touched it though.

"She text me," Tristan said suddenly. "It was all very random in a way."

"Well, are you going to text her back?" Jess asked.

"Should I?" he asked. "She was kissing Logan."

"Allegedly kissing," Luke put in.

Jess laughed. He could tell his uncle had drank one too many beers at some point, he was more chatty when he was drinking.

"I didn't think you would be scared about this," he said with a smirk.

"I never said I was scared. I don't get scared."

"Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm not scared." Tristan protested, making Jess laugh again. "I'm not about to be hurt by this girl again."

"Text her back. See what she says."


	26. The End Of The Night

Authors Note:

Hello again dear readers,

Hope you've been liking the story and how it's been going. I'm still enjoying writing it and I love reading your reviews. They've been known to guide the next turn I take.

I'm doing something different this time. I wanted to show a text conversation. So that's how this chapter opens. Instead of being in one specific POV, it's the text conversation. You get the first initial of the person sending the text. Let me know if this was easy to read and understand or if you wished I'd done it differently. I couldn't think of any other way to show the conversation that would work.

Love you all for reading and reviewing. You keep doing that and I'll keep writing!

Thanks,

D5

Now on to… The End Of The Night

R- Looking forward to tomorrow. We've got so much to talk about. The girls made me talk about you. Paris says disgusting but about time.

T-I agree we have a lot we need to discuss.

T- Disgusting but about time for what?

R- That was said to ensure you'd respond. And hey look, it worked.

T- And why was my response so important?

R- Why do you want to know?

T- Why wouldn't I want to know?

R- You're frustrating.

T- Yes ma'am.

R- I know you're smirking it. I can see it.

T- Aw, Mary, I always knew you pictured me. Am I naked?

T- I know you rolled your eyes. Stop it. We both know you've pictured me once or twice.

R- You're ego is still too big I see.

T- You make it too easy, Mary. You have to be doing it on purpose.

R- Maybe I am and maybe I'm not.

R- Should we maybe do a pre-talk before the talk-talk?

T- Why would we have a pre-talk?

R- Well, we have things to discuss as you put it.

T- We do.

R- And so shouldn't we, I don't know, know what we have to discuss.

T- I think we both know what we have to discuss.

R- So, no talk then?

T- I'd rather save the heaviness for tomorrow.

T—I don't want to blow a good buzz. Heavy and alcohol don't mix.

R- So I'll see you, 11:30 tomorrow. Be there or be square.

T- I'll be there, don't you worry.

T- And I'll expect to find out what is disgusting and about time.

R- You have a one track mind.

T- Only when my curiosity is peaked.

R- You must always be curious then. And you know what they say…

T- No, what do they say?

T- And I'm always curious when it comes to you.

R- Goodnight Tristan.

T- Goodnight Mary.

Logan's POV

Logan sat and talked with his friends for awhile, sobering up. They covered every subject possible and watched the sun rise. It was nice to be comfortable with his friends again. Nothing was really solved but to just feel normal was nice.

"There's no way I can go to bed before my flight," Finn groaned as he sprawled out on the floor, face first.

"What time's that?" Logan asked.

"1," Finn said holding up his naughty finger to demonstrate.

"Lucky. I wasn't that smart," Colin sighed. "I got a flight at 10."

"Leaving quickly," Logan said.

"Worried about Steph. It's not like her to leave a big party like that."

"Hope everything's ok," he said with feeling. "Keep me posted?"

Colin nodded and they gave a manly hug before Colin left them room.

"When's your go time?" Finn asked from the floor.

"I'm staying." Logan said quietly.

"You're staying, mate?" Finn asked, sitting up and facing his friend. "How long?"

"Just 2 more days. I have a flight 6:30pm Thursday."

"And you're staying here?" Finn asked, standing up and taking the chair Colin had been sitting in.

"I figured I would," Logan said with a shrug.

"You're staying for her," Finn said knowingly.

Logan didn't say anything. He got up and grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge. He took a big drink before walking over to the balcony window and looking out to the sky.

"Why?'

He turned around and faced his longtime friend. He saw that Finn looked serious and knew that Finn never looked serious. Logan ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his head before he sat back down.

"Why what?"

"Why are you staying here, for her? Why would you do that after what you heard Tristan say? You admitted that she really was the reason you went off the deep end. You actually had the alcohol effect you tonight after years of being dry. Why now?"

Bridget's POV

Bridget watched as Rory smiled, furiously typing away on her phone. She wasn't even pretending to watch the movies anymore. Lorelei was also on her phone and Bridget chuckled at the idea they were talking to each other.

"What's so funny?" Lane asked.

"Nothing, my own thoughts."

"I didn't think him dying was funny," she said, referencing the movie Bridget hadn't been paying attention to.

"Yeah, no, sorry, that's not funny."

Lane went back to watching the movie and Bridget noticed that Paris was fast asleep.

"I'm gonna go," Lorelei said randomly and stood up.

"You're leaving?" Lane asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Paris is already asleep and it's only a matter of time for you guys," Lorelei explained.

"And you're gonna go where?" Rory asked, surprising everyone when they heard her speak.

Bridget's head bounced back and forth between the two.

"What do you mean where am I going to go?"

"Are you going to your room with your husband, Luke?" Rory asked, stressing the word husband.

"Of course she is," Lane said with a smile.

"Or are you going to be with him? Does he need you?"

"Rory," Lorelei said.

Bridget gasped. Lorelei was hurt, that was easy to see but what got to her was Rory. Her face was such a mixture of anger and pain. She'd never seen her friend look like that. She really needed to know what was going on, so she turned to Lane. Immediately she realized that Lane knew nothing either. She was just as shocked, if not more, and you could see it on her face.

"Just go Mom," Rory sighed and looked back down at her phone. "It's not like you'd tell the truth anyway, just what was in my best interest."

Bridget watched Lorelei give Rory one last look before she left the room. Both her and Lane turned to look at Rory. She kept her face buried in her phone.

Jess's POV

Jess watched in humor as Tristan kept typing on his phone. Occasionally he'd think before he typed but he was useless for the card game. He was so focused on his phone, he wasn't aware of anything else. Jess knew without asking who he was talking to.

"Care to fill me in Jess?" Luke stage whispered as he also watched Tristan.

"Tristan and Rory like each other but their playing stupid," Jess said. "Plus Logan's in the way."

Luke was silent for a moment. He turned and watched Jess as he kept watching Tristan with a smirk on his face.

"And you're ok with all this?"

"Yeah, Luke, I'm ok," Jess said with a sigh.

"Really?"

"Really, really," he said with a smirk as he turned to face Luke. "By the way, we know what's going on, to a certain extent."

"I don't know what you mean," Luke said, looking uncomfortable.

"We know about Christopher. Rory told us today after she found out," Jess explained as he stood up and walked to the balcony.

He opened the door and straddled the doorway, lighting a cigarette. Luke walked over and joined him while Tristan stayed lost in his world.

"He knows?" Luke asked, nodding at Tristan.

"Yeah, like I said, she told us."

"How was she?"

"Upset. More about Lorelei keeping it from her then anything. I think she was in shock when we saw her. She's got this other stuff with him," Jess said, nodding back at Tristan. "And Logan on her plate too."

"Not you?" Luke asked after several silent moments of them both looking at the sky.

"Nope. Not me. Not ever," Jess said and he tried not to sound bitter, but even he could hear it in his voice.

"What happened, Jess?"

"Don't worry about it, I've accepted it. Move on," Jess said, putting his cigarette out and walking back in the room.

"Have you really accepted it? Have you dealt with it? You haven't had time to move on," Luke pointed out as he followed him.

"Seriously, I said it once, I'm gonna say it again, when did you become Dr. Phil?" Jess snapped, turning and looking at his uncle.

Luke smacked him upside the head.

"I don't have to be Dr. Phil. I just have to know how you operate and especially when it comes to Rory."

Jess looked quickly at Tristan to see him watching them and not his phone. Jess closed his eyes and rolled his neck slowly from side to side.

"Long story short, we talked, there is love between us but it's family love. She's my best friend, my sister. Nothing more but nothing less."

He grabbed a fresh beer and chugged it down.

"And you're ok with that?" Luke asked, sitting back down at the table.

"I have to be," Jess said, following him. "What choice do I have? I'd rather be in her life and her friend then love her and never see her again."

"Plus you are family," Tristan put in.

"Not by blood," Jess protested with a smirk.

"No, by something much stronger," Luke said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Jess said.

"What's that?" Tristan asked, looking down at his phone again.

"Love."

Rory's POV

"Goodnight Mary."

Rory smiled. She would have loved to continue talking to him and couldn't wait to see him in the morning. She looked up to find Paris passed out and already mumbling in her sleep. Her mom had left and she was glad for that. Bridget and Lane were watching the movie, at least that's what she thought.

"Who were you talking to?" Bridget asked, looking at Rory.

"Tristan," she said with a smile.

"You really like him huh?" Lane asked.

"I really do."

"Tell us about him," Bridget said with a smile.

"He's tall, blond, with beautiful, piercing blue eyes…He's cocky, arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic, sweet, caring, kind, vulnerable, a real one of a kind. It looks like he's built pretty nice. He's got an air of mystery, danger, and familiarity. He gives me butterflies."

Both Lane and Bridget sat there staring at her. It was Lane that was the first to shake out of whatever trance she'd been in.

"Wow. You know what that sounds like?" Lane asked.

"A crush?" Rory asked

"I was going to say something else."

"He sounds real special. Does he live here like you?" Bridget asked, knowing what Lane was going to say.

"No," Rory said with a slight pout.

"He's staying back home in Hartford right now. He's moving from DC and currently has no home."

"He's homeless?" Bridget asked.

"Only temporarily."

"So what's your plans if he lives in Hartford? I know that's close and all but, are you doing long distance?" Lane asked, reaching for a can of chips.

"All I know is he is meeting me at my room at 11:30. I will check out and we will go to my condo. We'll get take out and stay in and see where the evening takes us after our heavy talk."

"Heavy talk?" Bridget asked.

"We have things to discuss."

"Like what?" she asked.

"I think I should discuss them with him before I discuss them with you," Rory said. "Don't you?"

"That's a valid point," Lane sighed.

"Let's put Paris's bra in the freezer," Rory said, jumping up.

"Why?" Bridget asked. "That's kind of juvenile isn't it?"

"She told me not to once." Rory explained. "And I listened. But she didn't tell me not to tonight."

"Do we even know if she has one?" Bridget asked.

"Oh she has one," Lane said, nodding her head.

"I know where it is," Rory grinned mischievously. "Being her roommate all those years paid off."

Tristan's POV

"Goodnight Tristan."

Sweet dreams Mary, he thought as he put his phone away.

Jess and Luke were talking so he got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back out he noticed how late it had gotten.

"What's your plans for check out?" Tristan asked, sitting back down. "Are you sticking around?"

"Nope. Back home I go. Truncheon calls."

"Truncheon?"

"It's the bookstore/publishing house/art gallery/bar I own in Philadelphia."

"That's a lot of slashes. I thought you were a writer."

"I dabble in that too."

"Dabble?" Luke asks. "That's a good one. He's wrote 4 books. They are, what's the word, high acclaimed. He's done well for himself."

Tristan could tell that Luke was proud of his nephew. He could also see how it embarrassed him to hear his uncle praise him.

"That's awesome. I'll have to check those books out sometime. I haven't read in awhile and I used to read all the time."

"Really?" Jess asked. "You read?"

"Don't be so amazed," Tristan said, irritated.

"You just don't seem the type," Jess shrugged and Luke smacked him upside the head. "Ouch!"

"Well I am. Just wait," Tristan said and turned to Luke. "You get me those titles and I'll get the books and read them."

"Don't do that. I'll get you the books," Jess said.

Tristan turned back to his friend. "I mean it. I want to read your books."

"How about this, you come to Truncheon and you can get the books. They're almost always in stock there."

"In Philadelphia?'

"In Philly."

"I'll be there sooner than you think."

"I kind of figured that," Jess said with a smirk.


	27. Check Out

Bridget's POV

Check out found Bridget taking the subway to The Times. There she had left her little, old school white Ford Escort. She dropped her bag in and turned on her radio. Finding a song she liked, she cranked it up and sang along.

"and meet me at quarter to 7/the sun will still shine then/at this time of year/we'll head to the inlet/and we'll share a bottle there," she rolled her window down a little since her heater was broken on full blast. "and color the coast with your smile/it's the most genuine thing/that I've ever seen/I was so lost/but now I believe."

The drive to Staten Island was over almost as quick as it started. She made her way up to her apartment and dropped on her couch. She checked her messages and got up to check on her pets. She had a cage of white with brown markings, dwarf hamsters, a male and 2 females she named Bram, Lois, and Sharon. In another cage she had grey and white rats, 2 males and a female she named Cory, Sean, and Topanga.

"Hey guys," she said, quickly taking care of their needs. "Have a good weekend?"

After taking a shower and unpacking her bag, she ordered some pizza and pulled out her computer. Her holiday vacation wasn't over but she got to work on her computer. She worked until she fell asleep there on her couch, her laptop fallen to the floor. She dreamt of Logan and going to California with him.

Jess's POV

Jess and Luke had crashed together in Jess's room. They set an alarm for 11 and woke up quickly when it went off the next day. Luke got the coffee going as Jess used the bathroom and then they switched. When Luke came out, Jess handed him a cup of coffee.

"So, think you'll have to fetch Lorelei from the slumber party?" he asked.

"She's not there," Luke told him. "She's with Christopher. He's dying Jess. I know you said she told you but Lorelei doesn't think she understands it herself. It's bad. He doesn't have long."

"Oh man this isn't gonna be good, is it?"

"I'm not sure," Luke said with a shrug.

Jess thought about Rory and her father dying. He wasn't sure how she would handle that. Based on her reactions at the park, she wasn't going to be ok. He'd have to just be there for her. It's all he could do.

"When you heading back?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh we're not. Chris is staying until tomorrow afternoon, we're staying till then. After that it's up in the air."

"Why?"

"It's Christopher."

"I'm sorry, I still don't get," Jess said, shaking his head.

"I don't try to get it. Easier that way."

"Whatever," Jess muttered, not liking the sound of things. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, no. Go ahead and do what you need to do."

"I don't need to do anything I can't do here."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, obviously pleased which made Jess feel good for offering.

"I'll double check, but yeah, I'm sure."

Tristan's POV

Even though he was up until 3 in the morning, Tristan still got up at 7. It was the latest he could sleep in, he'd tried but his body wasn't having it. He was out the door and on his run by 8.

He thought about the situation he was getting himself into. In a few hours he would be alone with Rory, the one girl he has wanted in every way possible. Just by going there was a possibility of so much.

Then Logan would cross his mind. He couldn't shake the creep. What if he was right though and they were talking about getting back together? What would that mean for him?

He ran six miles before he went back to the hotel for another shower. When he got out it was still only ten. He had an hour and a half to kill and he hated that.

"To bad I don't have one of his books now," Tristan said to the empty room.

He had just sat back on the couch when his cell rang. He pulled it out, grinning when he saw who it was.

"Hey man, you about to head out?" Tristan asked Jess as he answered the phone.

"That's why I'm calling," Jess said. "I actually will be here for a couple more days."

"Is everything ok?"

"It's fine, complicated but fine."

"I got some time before I meet Mary, you wanna grab a bite downstairs?"

"Might as well," he agreed. "Give me 5."

They hung up and Tristan grabbed his jacket. He was in the lobby reading the latest Time magazine when Jess appeared.

"How about we , hit a vendor, and walk a little?" He suggested.

"Sounds good," Tristan agreed, putting on his jacket.

They walked outside and Jess lit a cigarette. Tristan stuck his hands in his pockets. They walked quietly towards a hot dog vendor on the corner.

They got their food and bottles of water before moving out of the way.

"So, what's up?" Tristan asked, checking the time on his watch.

"It's the stupid family crap. Christopher, who is apparently dying and doesn't have long, isn't leaving New York for a couple of days. That means Lorelei's sticking around him and up his butt," Jess complained. "Luke stayed for her so I stayed for him."

"Well I'm glad your here," Tristan said, patting him on the back.

"Glad someone is," Jess said sarcastically. "You ready for this?"

"For what?" Tristan asked. "We're just gonna talk."

"Yeah ya are, and decisions will be made. As much tension as there is between you guys, I wouldn't be surprised if you talked less than you're expecting."

They both started laughing. When the laughing stopped, Tristan looked at Jess. He kept looking at him until it bugged him.

"What?"

"How are you ok with all this?" Tristan asked.

"Ok with what?"

"Rory. Me.I know you really cared for her."

"I love her."

"Exactly. How are you ok with this?"

Tristan studied Jess ass he sighed.

"You seem cool. I don't have a choice. Better to be friends than exes."

Tristan nodded, he could understand that because he felt the same way. He checked the time and they started walking back.

"Find me when you come up for air," Jess joked when they went their separate ways on their floor.

Tristan walked up to Rory's door and checked the time. 11:30 exactly. He took a deep breath, slowly let it out, and knocked.

Rory's POV

Around ten, Rory woke up and went back to her room. She threw her stuff into the two bags she'd brought and hopped in the shower. She kept trying to remember how she'd left the condo. Was it clean or was it dirty, she couldn't remember.

She threw on a pair of holey jeans and her old navy blue Yale sweatshirt. She pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail and quickly did a little makeup. She carried both bags over to the main door just as there was a knock on the door.

Not wanting to seem to eager, she stood there quietly and counted to 100 quickly before answering the door.

"Morning Tristan, come on in," she said, smiling brightly.

"Morning Mary," he said as he walked in.

They both stood their, looking around the room. For the first time, it was awkward. She didn't know what to say or do and it made her feel self-conscious. She felt like a teenager again.

"You ready or need more time?" he asked.

Feeling brave, she said, "There is one more thing I have to do first."

"Ok. I can sit and wait."

"No, I need your help," she smiled and walked over to him.

The minute she was close to him, she felt the butterflies in her stomach and the nerves through out her body. She was excited, anticipating the next second and she was scared, ready to walk the other way.

"You need my help huh?" Tristan smirked. "What could you need my help with?"

His smirk combined with that velvet like voice were the final straws. Rory got up on her tip toes and slipped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer and down to her. She kissed him like she'd been dying to do since their text conversation last night. She sighed in contentment when she felt his arms wrap around her.

They stayed like that for quite a while. When they finally broke apart, she had to redo her ponytail and he was grinning like an idiot.

"Wipe that face off your head," she said with a smile.

"Whatever you say Mary," he said, his grin turned into a smirk. "But you need to take your own advice."

They both laughed as they walked back to the door. Before she could pick up her bags, he'd had them both already off the floor.

"You don't have to," she protested. "I can carry my own bags."

"Nonsense. You are a woman and I am a man. I get the bags and you get the door," he explained. "Now hush and get the door."

"That's antiquated, male chauvinistic-"

"Before you get going on one of your famous Rory Gilmore rants, it's also a gentleman, which I am and was raised to be. It's nice and polite. Now are you getting the door or are we staying here and debating who's carrying the bags?"

She looked at him, still holding the bags and looking slightly irritated. He had on khakis with a white t-shirt and a hunter green button up shirt, unbuttoned. He looked good and his argument was solid. She shook her head to clear it as she opened the door and waited for him to go.

"Ladies first," he said.

"You can't possibly think I expect you to close the door and lock it, do you?" she asked with an eye roll.

"You can do that. But a lady always goes first. Always," he said confidently and continued standing there.

They looked at one another for a moment before she growled and walked out the door. She stood to the side and waited for him to walk out before she closed the door and locked it. They walked to the elevator with him a step behind her. He waited for her to board the elevator first.

They were the only ones in the elevator and the minute the doors shut, she turned to look at him. He'd leaned against the wall but still held her bags.

"Nowhere have I heard of the man walking a step behind."

"In the bro code we do," he said with his ever present smirk.

"The bro code?" she asked, confused. "That's not even real."

"Oh, it's real all right," he said, nodding. "I walk behind you because you have a nice behind. Bro Code right there."

Rory laughed as the elevator reached the bottom floor. They walked to the front desk where she checked out and asked if her car was ready, which it was. They walked outside and a couple moments later a black town car pulled up. They got in the back and she turned to face him.

"You hungry? I'm starving."

"I could eat," Tristan agreed.

"Out or in?"

"Excuse me?"

"Eat out or at my place," she explained.

"That's a tough one," he said after a couple of seconds.

"I know. That's why I asked you."

"Let's go back to your place," he said with a smirk. "That was the deal. Eat in, spend the day heavy talking, and see where the evening takes us."

"I do believe you're right," she said with a smile of her own.

They stopped at a local café near her place. They ordered muffins, bagels, and coffee to go. While they waited for their order, they stood apart but kept their eyes on one another. She wished she knew what he was thinking because all she could think about was very, very bad.

"Order up," the barista hollered.

Tristan grabbed up the bags of food and the coffee, leaving nothing for Rory to carry.

"Show off," she said as she got the door.

"You're learning," he said over his shoulder as he walked by.

When they got out to the car, she grinned.

"You need to open the door."

"I spoke too soon. You forgot. I carry and you get the door," he said slowly.

"I thought you were a gentleman."

"I am."

"Gentlemen open car doors for ladies," she grinned mischievously. "I got you this time."

She watched him look at the door, look at her, look at his hands and start over. Finally, he looked at her and stuck out his tongue. Her cheeks hurt, her smile was so big.

"Mary 1, Me 0, now please get the door."

Logan's POV

Logan hung out with Finn, talking and watching TV, making sure the Aussie stayed awake for his flight. Once he had Finn on the plane, he went back to the hotel and burrowed into his bed. He thought about the days events. He had no idea what was going on but he was talking to everyone again and that was good enough for now.

The last thing he thought before his mind shut down was that he hadn't seen Bridget. He realized he never text her back. He was too exhausted mentally and physically to move, so he made a mental note to text her when he woke up and passed out.

He didn't wake up until hours later and when he did, the first thing he did was grab his phone.


	28. The Call

Rory's POV

They walked into Rory's apartment building in Murray Hill and she checked her mail before pressing the button for the elevator. Once again it was just the two of them, alone. Tristan held on to her bags as he casually leaned back against the wall.

"How'd poker last night go?" she asked as she watched the floors go by.

"Not too bad," he told her. "I was winning some pretty big pots and then we started talking."

"Who knew guys talked."

"We do and we probably shouldn't."

"Oh no," Rory said, knowing where this was going. "What happened?"

"Logan."

"Logan," she repeated.

Rory let Tristan in after doing a quick once over. Glad she gave in to her Grandma gifting her a maid twice a week. She never saw or met the woman but the place looked great.

"Where do you want these?" he asked, chuckling.

"Am I allowed to take them from you?" she asked. "Or is this one of your tricks?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Never mind," she muttered, mentally kicking herself for feeling stupid. "Just set them by the stairs. Thanks."

She walked into the kitchen and got a pot of coffee going. She checked her messages, making notes of any pertinent information. On the wall calendar on the 13th she wrote California with a question mark. She turned around to find Tristan looking out the windows, his arms clasped behind his back.

She walked over and stood beside him. They just stood there and watched New York live and breathe.

"You said you had cream cheese for the bagels?" he asked suddenly, turning and walking back to the kitchen where he put the bagels and muffins. "Coffee's done."

"Fridge," she sighed, following him.

She got her big coffee mugs and poured them each a cup.

"How do you take it?" she asked, turning to see him spreading cream cheese.

She had strawberry, chocolate, cinnamon, and original. He'd taken the time to make up bagels for each flavor. She smiled watching him lick the knives he'd used.

"Like what you see?" he asked without looking up.

"A grown man, licking the cream cheese off knives after preparing 4 different flavored bagels," she said with a smile. "Yeah, I like what I see. But I'd really like to know how you take your coffee?"

He looked up and grinned at her.

"Black's fine."

Nodding, she turned back to the coffee. All she could think was how dangerous it was to be alone with him in her sanctuary.

"Where we making camp?" he asked, cutting through her anxious mind.

"Making camp?"

"It's what we'd say, back in the service, when we wanted know where to stop and relax," he explained.

She mulled it over, nodding her head.

"I like that, makes sense. Over on the couches, best ones I've ever sat on," she said, picking up the coffees.

She led the way and he followed carrying the muffins on one plate and the bagels on another. They put everything down on the wood and glass coffee table and made themselves comfortable. They sat on one of the big, brown fluffy looking couches, him on one end and her on the other. She grabbed a cinnamon bagel before settling back and getting comfortable. Tristan grabbed a couple muffins and sat back himself.

"Ok, I think we have pushed the elephant around long enough," he sighed.

"What elephant?" Rory asked, not ready to tell him everything she'd been thinking.

"Mary, heavy talking? I do believe before I had things I wanted to discuss, you had things you wanted to discuss."

"I have a feeling it's all one and the same," she sighed, looking into his eyes. "Logan."

"Logan," he repeated. "I really dislike that guy."

"You do?"

"I do. What's your tie to him exactly. I've heard things this weekend, bits and pieces," he told her. "I just don't know what to believe and who to believe because I don't know many of these people."

"Fair point," she conceded. "My tie to Logan is a messy tie."

"I've gathered."

"We dated for 3 years. He's the one that finished what you started I'd have to say. He reminded me of you in so many ways. He made me adventurous and a little free spirited. We had our ups and downs. We didn't start easy, it wasn't easy, and it didn't end easy."

She smiled as she remembered the good days. The LDB jump, Christmas in London, the parties, living together, there was so much good to remember. She tried not to remember the fights, the drinking, his parents, her mom, the yacht, they seemed to fight half as much as they weren't.

"How'd it end?" he asked, bringing her back from the past.

"You want the cliff notes or unabridged?" she chuckled.

"I got time for the unabridged."

"We'll see if the cliff notes will cover it. He proposed and I said I needed time. When time was over I said not yet. He gave me an ultimatum and I couldn't agree so he walked away on the day I graduated from Yale."

"Yeah, what's with that? Weren't you all gung ho for Harvard?"

"Grandpa went to Yale."

Tristan nodded. "So the idiot insisted on marriage or nothing and you picked nothing. Do I got that right?"

She nodded and finished off her coffee, setting the empty mug down and grabbing a strawberry bagel and a muffin.

"You loved him," he said, watching her.

"Of course I did. I would have married him if he could have just gave me time. I waited when he went to London for a year. It wasn't easy but I did it. Selfish jerk couldn't do the same for me. How's that love?"

"You still have issues, I stand corrected," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I have issues," she sighed. "I have started talking with him again."

"I know. He felt the need to broadcast that you two are talking reconciling between make outs."

"He felt the need to lie then," Rory said angrily. "We have done no such talking. We've caught up on our lives. Talked missing one another. He's kept up with my career between his screw ups."

"You know what's funny to me?" Tristan asked, sitting forward. "What's funny is that you are more upset with the talking accusation than your are with making out accusation."

Rory felt like she was a deer caught in a headlight and she started to panic. She didn't know what to say and she didn't want to blow this like she had a feeling she was about to do. She opted for honesty.

"Yeah, we kissed a few times. That was all we did. And to be honest, I felt a little guilty and bad that I couldn't help myself around him."

"Well, maybe you, wait, what?" he said, tripping over his own words.

Rory giggled and got up to get more coffee, leaving him sitting on the couch looking baffled. She sat back down, leaned over and gave him a quick peck.

"See, I'm going to go out on a limb here and let you know, I like you. A lot. We never got our chance and I kind of think we could be great," she told him, maintaining eye contact and proud of herself for doing it. "But there's Logan."

"Logan," he repeated in a growl.

"I'm sorry," Rory said softly.

"Hey," he said, catching her face in his hand so she had to look at him. "Never apologize for your past. It's yours, you're allowed to have one. It's what made you and brought you to where you stand today. A bad decision is still you're decision, own it."

"Ok, that's good advice," she said, nodding her head. "You're not going to comment on anything I else I said?"

"What would you like me to say?" he asked.

"You're thoughts, feelings, ideas, words, reactions, I don't know something," she said, getting exasperated.

"A reaction's not always verbal," he pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

"When did you start at Chilton?" he asked, changing the subject and confusing her.

"Sophomore year."

"Sophomore year," he repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. Why?" she asked, curious where he was going with this new line of thought.

"I've liked you since then," he said simply.

"Tristan," she said in disbelief.

"What?" he asked, his face serious. "It's true. I know you never believed it back then. You thought I was just pestering you, interested in another notch on my bedpost and you may be right to an extent. But I knew you weren't like that. I liked you anyway. I was interested, you were different. I've always liked you, even when I left. I thought about you from time to time and wondered what happened to you."

She looked at him and could tell by the look on his face, he meant every word. She thought about the things she remembered of him in Chilton and she saw it in a new light. She saw him in a new light. Without a second thought, she moved closer to him.

"Mary?" he asked, noticing her silent movement.

"I'm sorry Tris," she said seriously, looking him in his eyes. "I never realized. I was dumb, stupid even. You caught my eye too. If Dean hadn't shown up that day…"

She didn't finish what she was saying because his lips crashed down on hers. She closed her eyes and got lost in the kiss. They sat and made out on the couch like teenagers. They lost all track of time, letting a couple of hours go by, before they truly parted.

Rory got up and made a fresh pot of coffee. While it was brewing she grabbed a couple of bottles of water. She wished she'd left the walls so she could take a moment for herself without it being obvious. She redid her ponytail real quick before taking the water back to Tristan.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hey," she smiled back, handing him a bottle. "Coffee's brewing."

She sat down next to him, getting comfortable when her cell phone started ringing. She got back up and walked over to her purse on a table by the front door. She pulled out her phone and saw an unknown number. Thinking it was work, she answered it.

"Rory Gilmore here."

Jess's POV

Jess left Tristan and went to see if Luke was in his room. Finding it empty, he went for a walk. Somehow he ended up back at his park, like usual. He found his bench, empty as usual, and sat. He pulled out his notebook and pen. He looked around and all he could think about was Rory and Tristan.

He'd always wanted to sit with her on this bench again and when he gets his chance, Tristan's there. And there was a connection there, he saw. He saw it at the inane dinner on New Year's too. And out of all her other boyfriends he knew, Tristan seemed decent.

However, it didn't seem fair. He helped someone else get the girl of his dreams. Now they were off together and he was alone. With a book. It was ok when he was younger, to live in someone else's words, but he was getting older now. He wanted more.

Suddenly an idea hit him and he wrote furiously to keep up with his thoughts. He got lost in his writing and tuned out everything around him. It was that reason he didn't hear when someone yelled at him. He didn't notice when the people on the sidewalk in front of him moved quickly to the side. No, e only noticed anything was when he was smashed into the bench.

"What the," he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I am, but in my defense, I yelled a bunch of times at you to look out and move," a girl's voice said as she moved off him.

Jess looked at his attacker to find a girl dressed in black pants and a grey shirt with Daria's face on it and a black jacket. She had on a set of grey inline skates and her hair was long and purple.

"Sorry, I was indisposed," he said dumbly. "I was writing."

"I saw that," she said, sitting down next to him and rubbing her knee.

"You ok?" he asked, watching her.

"This?" she asked, indicating her knee. "It's fine. It's my pride that's more injured than anything. I've been accident free for almost two years. That's out the window now."

"A sad day it is then," Jess agreed, still watching her.

"Exactly," she sighed.

They sat there in silence as the sidewalk resumed it's normal traffic. Jess pulled out a cigarette and fired it up. She looked at him, grinned, and pulled out one of her own. They sat there in a little longer, for once Jess's mind wasn't running a mile a minute.

"So, what were you writing?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

Logan's POV

When Logan woke up, it was evening. He immediately reached for his phone to find his battery dead. He berated himself for not charging his phone as he plugged it in and went to the bathroom. He took a shower and thought about the situation with Rory and Tristan.

He wanted another chance with her. He felt that was what this random New Year's was leading too. Especially when he got another chance with Colin and Finn. He had the feeling if it wasn't for that pompous wannabe, she'd be all his. He just had to get him out of the way.

He picked up the hotel room phone and ordered some coffee, water, and fruit. He checked his phone to see it still wasn't strong enough to make a phone call. He picked up the hotel phone again, calling someone in California.

"Whatcha need?" a nasally voice answered the phone.

"I need some information."

"Told ya you'd be back."

"Whatever. Can you do it?"

"I'm on another case right now."

"I'll pay twice what the other people are paying," Logan told him as he let room service in.

"What information?"

"Tristan DuGrey of the Hartford DuGrey's, I need everything you can find. I need to know my rival."

"Why?"

"You know I won't tell you. Will you do it or not?"

"Why didn't you call from your phone?"

"Stupid battery's dead," Logan sighed. "It's charging so I'm on the room phone. Now, are you going to do it or do I need to go elsewhere."

They wrapped up the conversation and agreed to talk again when he got back to California. He hung up and got his second coffee. He walked over to the window and looked out at streets clogged with mostly cabs. He wondered what his Ace was doing and where she was. She told him not to leave but never gave him a reason to stay. He walked back to the hotel phone and quickly picked it up.

Glad he'd memorized her number already, he dialed and waited for her to answer. It seemed like it took awhile before she did.

Tristan's POV

Tristan watched her answer the phone. He loved seeing her switch into serious, professional mode. He remembered the coffee she had brewed. He got up and went towards the kitchen. He whistled a tune he picked up when he was in Iraq. He made two cups, remembering she kept hers black and turned to carry hers to her.

Rory had moved towards her windows and was looking out as she talked on her phone. She looked relaxed and no longer professional and serious. He debated giving her space but then decided she'd want her coffee. As he approached he could hear her voice. He couldn't make out the words but the tone made his smile drift off his face.

"I don't know when I could do that," she was saying when he was behind her. "I go back to work next week…well I don't know what I'm doing…I can't right now. I have company…yes, I like my company and won't throw them out for you."

She laughed and Tristan felt his stomach curl a little. He tapped her shoulder and put a smile back on his face. She turned and smiled at him as he handed her the coffee. He walked back to the couch, sat down, and pulled out his phone. He had a good idea who she was talking to.

He didn't have any reason to be on his phone so out of boredom, he sent Jess a text.

"What's up?"

As he waited for a response, he checked the weather on his phone.

"Why are you texting me when you're with her?"

"She's on the phone. I think with Logan."

Once again, he was waiting on Jess's response. He looked over at Rory to see she was talking and smiling. It didn't look like she was any closer to getting off the phone.

"That's ridiculous. I'm sorry. So it's not going well?"

"It was going great. But it's like 1 step forward, 3 steps back."

Tristan slipped his phone in his pocket when he heard her say she needed to go. He watched her laugh at something the other person said and then she said goodbye and hung up. She slipped her phone in her pocket and looked out the window a couple of moments longer.

"Everything ok?" he asked, unable to help himself.

"Great," she said, turning around and smiling at him.

He watched her walk back towards the couch and he hated that his heart sped up at the sight of her. He watched her sit down on the couch, close to him, pulling her legs up under her and tucking them in. Every movement she made called to him, desires he shouldn't be having.

"Who was that?" he asked, unable to help the hurt that lay under the surface.

"Sorry about that. Next time I'll let it go to voicemail," she apologized as she sipped her coffee.

"Was it important?" Tristan asked, unable to let the phone call go.

She didn't answer, instead looking down at her coffee mug. It was designed to look like a book's page so it was covered in words. Words he's sure she's read before but he's also sure she was reading them instead of answering him.

"Look, Rory," he started to say but she looked up at him and looked sad.

"What happened to Mary?"

He smiled, knowing she liked his nickname for her. He could remember a time when it drove her insane. He frowned a second later, wondering what the other person wanted her to do even though she had company.

"It is a more fitting name, it would seem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Me and you," he sighed, looking directly at her. "And Logan. It was him on the phone, wasn't it?"

"Why does it matter who was on the phone?" she asked, once again breaking the eye contact between them.

"Because before that phone call, was the most amazing, mind blowing kiss that I have ever experienced," he explained to her.

She looked back at him and he kept his eyes on her. He really liked this girl and every second he was with her, he was getting more attached. It was crazy but it was true. It was also true that he could get hurt if he wasn't careful.

"It was a pretty amazing kiss," Rory she agree with a soft smile. "It was foot popping."

"What's going on Mary? Are we finally getting our chance or are you sticking to what you know, always playing it safe."

He got up and started to walk around the space.

"I'm hungry. You hungry?" she asked, changing the subject.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked again from her seat on the couch.

"Not really, sorry," he said and closed his eyes as he turned back to a moving picture frame.

He watched as the pictures went by. Rory with her mom, with Paris, with her grandparents, with Luke and with Lane, and of course people he didn't know.

"Tristan."

Her voice came from behind him and he turned to find her right there. She grabbed his hand and led him out to a balcony where they sat in wicker chairs. She turned to face him, still holding his hand.

"Mary, I need honesty. That's all I ask," he told her, smiling at her.

"It was Logan, you were right. I asked him not to leave. We need to talk. I need closure, or something. I don't know," she groaned and she got up.

He stopped and watched her start walking quickly around the couch. He wondered if she placed the furniture this way for that reason.

"I don't know. I came to this not expecting anything. Paris wants me to get laid. Lane wants me to start dating again. I just wanted to have some fun. And then you came along," she said, shooting him a quick look. "Looking like you do, being who you are, and the chemistry, oh boy it was right there."

He smiled as he listened to her. She looked adorable pacing and rambling as she was.

"Then along comes Logan and the past comes right back to the surface. I was left raw and hurting, doubting myself and the decisions I made. And he's there, looking like he always does, acting like he always does but he seems, I don't know, different some how. More mature. The feelings are still there and everything seems…I don't know. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Do you know how much I hate not knowing?" She asked, stopping and looking at him intently.

"I'm assuming it's a lot," he said, trying not to laugh.

"A lot doesn't even begin to cover it. And then I know I hurt you. I can see it in your eyes. I know I'm going to hurt Logan because I already know only one thing will make him happy. I don't want to hurt anyone but I don't know what to do. I miss you when you're gone. I think about you and I miss you. I forget all about Logan most of the time. I need to talk to my mom but I can't talk to my mom. Not right now. Not with my dad dying. Oh god, my dad's dying," she said, stopping suddenly, her hand flying up to her mouth.

Tristan was next to her in two strides and took her in his arms. She started crying and he just held her. They stayed like that for several minutes before her crying subsided and then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I'm not fair to you. I know how bad this looks and sounds. I really do and I am really sorry."

He led Rory to the couch and they both sat back down. He reached over and wiped under her eyes.

"Don't. It's not fair to you to give you crap about everything you're dealing with. An ex is always tough and your dad on top of that isn't fun. I'm the one who is sorry," he told her.

He'd been rubbing her arms as he talked as she leaned into him. He dropped his hands when she sat up quickly and looked at him.

"You're apologizing to me after the way I've been two timing you?" she asked and he busted up laughing. "Why are you laughing? How is this funny?"

"Oh Mary, I do love your rose colored perspective on things," he said, still chuckling. "You can't be two timing me. We aren't dating."

"Oh," she said, mystified. "We aren't?"

"No, Mary, we're not," he said, a smirk on his face as he let the hunger he felt show through a little. "Trust me, you'll know when you're my woman."

He laughed as she blushed.

"You are one of a kind, Tristan DuGrey," she said shaking her head. "So what does this mean for you?"

So what does it mean for him?


	29. 3 Duets

Author's Note:

First off, I don't own anything I may mention in here except for Bridget and Lei. Speaking of, how do you like the new girl? She came out of nowhere and crashed our story for real.

This is a shorter chapter after the last one. Thought I would pop in and see how everyone's liking the story. Anything you'd like to see, suggestions, thoughts, ideas, anything? Have a question even? Maybe I can use it in some way. I only have a few vague ideas where this is going. It's evolving every day.

For those of you worried about the pairing, rest assured, it is decided who she will be with and that is not changing. I am just playing around some before we get there. I'd tell you but I am enjoying you're guessing so much more.

Well, on to the quick update for you and to write the next chapter for me. Looking forward to hear from you!

D5

Jess's POV

Jess had sat and talked with the random purple haired girl who crashed into him. They lost all track of time until the sun set and they both realized they were hungry. They stood up and stretched and Jess realized he didn't know her name.

"My name's Jess by the way," he said.

"Just realized you didn't know my name huh?" she asked with a grin.

"What? No. I just thought it would be nice to know who I am after talking for so long."

"That would be a valid point. However, don't you think if I cared, I would have asked?" she asked, her grin getting a little wider.

"Whatever," he said, ready to bolt.

He was just about to cross the street when he felt her grab his arm and stop him. He turned to face her and noticed she had bright, emerald green eyes.

"Let's get a bite to eat," she said with a smile.

"Together?" Jess asked dumbly, dazzled by her smile.

"Duh." She rolled her eyes at him. "I got the perfect place. You're gonna love it."

She drug him down the sidewalk and into a diner that was a few blocks away. Jess looked around and was instantly reminded of Luke's back in Stars Hollow. The one major difference was that all the walls were covered in bookshelves filled with books. There was a sense of coming home when he walked in and briefly he wondered if Rory knew about the place.

"What's this called?" he asked, wanting to remember the name.

"You're gonna love it," she told him. "Ready?"

"Just get on with it," he said with a smile, enjoying her energy and enthusiasm.

"You asked for it. We are dining in the fabulous, one of a kind, Grubby Books."

Jess started laughing. She was right, he loved the name and he loved the place. As he looked around, he could tell this was a place she came to a lot. She knew some of the people there and he let her lead him to the counter where a guy with a mohawk and a brown corduroy shirt.

"Hey Lei, where you been?" he asked.

"Around. You know how I do," she said. "Give me a nice big plate of the nachos and a root beer," she turned to Jess and smiled. "And for you, Crash Dummy?"

"A loaded burger, fries, and a Coke."

"Coming up," the mohawk said as he handed them their drinks. They walked over to a booth in the corner and sat down.

"Well," she said.

"That's a deep subject," he told her.

"Ha ha, aren't you a riot. When's your next act at The Comedy Store, before or after Pauley Shore?"

"Well, what do you say to well?"

"So you're Jess," she said, changing the subject with one of her dazzling smiles.

"And you're Lei."

"I wondered if you caught that."

"I caught it," he smirked at her. "What's it short for?"

"Uh huh," she said, shaking her head no. "I don't know you, you're not privy to that information."

"It's just your name."

"Just my name? Just my name?" she asked, getting louder. "My name is everything. My name is the very essence of me, my being, my truth. I can't trust you with that."

"I reiterate, it's just your name."

Before she could respond, the mohawk had arrived with their food. He asked if they wanted refills and then left them to enjoy their meal.

"Cheers Jess," Lei said, holding up her glass of root beer.

"Cheers Lei," Jess said, following suit and clinking his glass to hers.

Rory's POV

"You are one of a kind, Tristan DuGrey," Rory said, shaking her head. "So, what does this mean for you?"

She was nervous. Her cards were on the table, she couldn't make sense of them but they were out there. She couldn't blame him if he walked out and never looked back. Not when she essentially told him she wanted her ex still and had been doing…well something with him. She wouldn't like it if the situations were reversed.

"I like you. It would be interesting to spend time with you in any way, shape or form. I have no claims on you. I can't tell you who you can or can't see and what you can and can't do. You do what is in the best interest for you. I understand needing closure in a way. However, know this, I'm not going anywhere this time. I will be in your life and I will constantly fight for what I believe is rightfully mine. Unless you tell me different, I am here. Just always be honest with me."

She sat there in shock, staring at him. All that she could think was perfect guy. It was like a neon flashing sign in her head. Surely she hadn't heard him right.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"You heard me Mary. See us both, figure out what you want. As of now there are only 2 rules," he said, holding up two fingers. "Always be honest and don't let one guy infringe on another guy's time. Keep it equal."

"Sounds fair enough," Rory said. "It's your time. What are we doing now?"

"I'm with you, that's enough for me," he said, smiling warmly at her. "What do you want to do?"

That neon sign started flashing again in her head.

"I want to watch a movie and cuddle," she said, smiling back at him.

"Well, put a movie in and get over here," he said, grinning.

"No. Somewhere else."

He nodded and they automatically cleaned up their mess, turning off lights as they went. As she led him through the house, they stopped at the guest bedroom. Luke had left a pair of grey sleep plants and a white T-shirt that she gave to Tristan. In her bedroom, she used the bathroom first and came out in a pair of pink sleep pants and an old Macy Gray T-shirt.

While he was in the bathroom, she made sure there was nothing too embarrassing lying around. She got out a classic she liked to watch when she wanted a good laugh. When he came out, she was sitting in bed, checking the day's headlines on her phone while she waited for him

Logan's POV

Logan got off the phone with Rory and he wasn't sure how he felt. In one way, he was extremely happy that they talked and got along so well on the phone. He loved that she had company but didn't rush off the phone. He hated that she wouldn't tell him who the company was or ditch them. She couldn't even be sure when she'd be free to see him.

Back at Yale, he could read her like an open book. He knew the minute she stopped thinking him arrogant and liking him instead. He always knew when she was mad at him. Therefore, he was prepared and knew how to act accordingly. The last time he couldn't read her, she turned his proposal down. Now it was almost the same thing. One minute she was hot and he was sure of his every move, the next she was cold and he was blocked at every turn.

He checked that his phone was good to use and then he checked in with some colleagues. After checking on work and fixing a few things, he got dressed and went out. He got a bite to eat and was debating getting a drink when his cell phone went off with a new text.

It was from Bridget.

"So I'm at this bar and I'm alone. NBD. And I got asked if it was sad to be so old and desperate that I drink alone. Har har har. Aren't you just dying?"

He gave the phone a confused look as he thought about his response.

"Not dying, no. Aren't we all old and desperate? That's why we drink alone, not because we drink alone."

He thought a second and then sent another text real quick.

"Do you want a companion so you're not drinking alone?"

Tristan's POV

Tristan put on Luke's clothes, surprised they fit, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He asked himself if he really meant what he'd told Rory. He thought about all the options he saw and he thought about what he wanted. In the end, he saw no other choice but the very one he made. He just had to be confident that in the end, he was the better man.

The whole time he was sorting that out in his head, he'd folded his closed and placed them in a neat little stack. When he walked out of the bathroom, he placed the stack on the nearest chair before turning to Rory, who was on her phone with the TV on pause.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said as he climbed into her bed and took her phone away.

"I was just checking headlines," she protested. "I swear."

"Those too can wait," he said as he cleared her phone before giving it back. "Now, what are we watching."

He watched her put her phone in it's docking bay on the table next to her.

"Will yours fit?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said and got out of the bed.

He walked over to his pants and pulled out his phone. He walked over to her bedside table and fit his cell in the other available spot.

"Perfect fit," he said, smiling at her as he got back in beside her.

She shut the lights off and started the movie before snuggling into the side of him. He wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. Their legs quickly became tangled up together as well. The movie started and he chuckled.

"Earth Girls Are Easy is a classic. Goldblum's best movie in my opinion."

"Definitely, why else would I put it in?" she asked. "I personally think Damon Waynes stole the show with that dance number."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him as they settled in to watch the movie. In no time, they were both sound asleep, still cuddled up together. They slept that way the whole night and it was one of the most peaceful sleeps Tristan had gotten in a long time.

Bridget's POV

Bridget sat at the bar, proud of herself. She still couldn't believe that Logan took the bait and was gonna meet her. She was glad she opted to shower and dress up a little as opposed to just throwing something on. She was supposed to meet her other friend but they cancelled at the last minute. After she'd shown up at the bar and ordered a drink. That's when she decided to throw caution to the wind and text Logan, never expecting it to work in her favor.

She glanced towards the door just as she saw him come in. He had black trousers and a blue sweater with the sleeves pushed up. He looked delicious. She kept her cool and waited for him to spot her. When he did, he made a beeline for her and took the stool next to hers.

"Hey Bridge, how's it going?" he asked, smiling at her.

"My friend bailed on me," she told him.

"That sucks. Was it the same friend you knew from the party?"

She was shocked he didn't remember her bringing Rory to their group. Quickly she debated on reminding him or not. She decided to keep it to herself a little longer and fish for information.

"A co-worker brought me there and ditched me."

"That's 2 different people ditching you. Not a good start to the new year."

She laughed and signaled the bartender for another round.

"I'm sure I'll survive," she said flippantly. "So, what was your reason for being there?"

"I believe it was Rory," he sighed.

"Ah yes, Rory Gilmore," Bridget said, hiding her new found irritation with the girl.

"That's right," he said, looking at her for the first time. "You know her."

He remembered on his own. Good for him, she thought.

"Yes I do. But I never did find out about you guys. I mean they told me about your Yale days but how are you 2 now."

Logan drained his drink and waved at the bartender. Bridget inwardly groaned at his uncomfortableness. After the bartender brought another round, he finally looked back at her.

"I guess we are, I don't know, friends," he said with a shrug.

"Not dating?" she asked.

"I don't think you can call it that. We'll talk more about it all when we get together next. Who knows when that will be because she has company right now."

"Boy do you sound bitter," she said, feeling disappointed that he cared so much.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let's not talk about that."

They drank in silence, sitting next to one another but miles apart. Bridget wondered what she had to do to make Logan see she was not just one of the guys, another friend. Just then the song changed to one she liked and she jumped up.

"I'm gonna dance. Be back."

Without waiting for a response, she moved out to the little dance floor. She began moving to the beat, fully aware he was watching her. She laughed as she sang along to the words, changing them as she saw fit.

"Ok, now she was close/tried to domesticate you/but you're an animal/baby, it's in your nature/just let me liberate you/you don't need no papers/that woman's not your mate/and that's why I'm gon take you….Good boy! I know you want it."

She shimmied and shook and gyrated her hips, using all the moves she'd learned from her days in the sorority. When the song was over, she was sweaty and a little out of breath. It'd been sometime since she danced like that, never once stopping. She made her way back to Logan and tried to keep that feeling of confidence.

"Feel better about yourself?" he asked as he handed her drink to her.

"I love that song," she said for an explanation.

"I could tell."

After she could breathe normally and her drink was half gone, she turned to face him. He was watching her and they immediately made eye contact.

"Did you accomplish you're goal?" Logan asked her, his eyes darker than she remembered.

"I don't know," she told him honestly. "You tell me."


	30. Good Morning

Rory's POV

Rory woke up at ten. She got up, stretching, and went to the bathroom. She was mentally running through her work checklist, when she heard a noise outside her room. She grabbed her curling iron and creeped towards the door. Just as she put her hand on the door, she felt it turn. The door opened in on her before she had a chance to do anything and she fell back on her butt.

Tristan walked in and stopped abruptly, laughing hysterically. She'd slept so well she'd forgot about everything. She just got up like it was a normal day, before her father threw her a party to change her world.

"Why are you down there with your curling iron?" he asked once his laughing stopped.

"Oh, shut up," she said, getting up.

She put her curling iron up and turned back to the man in her bedroom. It shouldn't be a big deal. She was in her thirties, having a man in her room wasn't a new thing. However, she hadn't had a man in her bedroom since she moved into this condo and she'd lived here for three years.

"Where were you?" she blurted out suddenly.

"This morning?" he asked, sitting down on the side of her bed. "I run. I always run at least 5 miles if I can."

"Every day?" she asked, completely blown away by the concept.

"Yes ma'am."

"So you just got back?" she asked, blushing at the thoughts that ran through her head as he'd spoke.

"Yeah, could I use your shower?"

"Of course," she said. "Use the one in the guest room. Feel free to use whatever's in there."

She watched him as he gathered up his clothes from yesterday. She could see a sheen of sweat on his skin as he moved. He left his shoes neatly under the chair he'd just emptied and turned towards her. He walked over and gave her a quick, sweet kiss.

"I'll see you in thirty," he told her and then grinned. "Unless you want to join me Mary."

"Go get clean," Rory said with a groan. "Scrub hard."

While he took his shower, she got dressed in a pair of jeans with a black and gold sweater with ¾ sleeves. She paired the outfit with a pair of gold pumps and gold posts in her ears. She left her hair down and went for the bare minimum of makeup. She was finished with time to kill before he came out so she moved to the kitchen.

As she made another cup of coffee, her cell phone rang. Thinking about Tristan, she answered the phone without checking to see who it was.

"Rory Gilmore here."

"Rory. It's not good news."

Logan's POV

Around noon, Logan woke up. He was sitting sideways in a chair, his legs over one arm while his head hung back over the other. He was still dressed from the day before and his head was pounding. He lifted his head and groaned from the effort.

"Not so loud," someone whined.

He looked over through squinting eyes to see Bridget sprawled on the couch, her head hanging down and towards the floor.

"You ok?" he asked with a scratchy voice.

"I'll live."

They both moaned and groaned as they got up. Logan, being the gentleman that he was, let her take the bathroom first. He drank a glass of water while he ordered room service. He didn't know what she'd like, so he ordered a little bit of everything. When she came out, he told her about room service and went into the bathroom.

As he took care of business, he remembered the night before. He met Bridget at a bar. They drank and talked until some drunk guy tried to start trouble with them. Then they went back to his hotel and continued their night. They talked about anything and everything, really getting to know one another until they passed out. He'd enjoyed himself and other than the pain from sleeping, he'd had a good night.

He walked back out just as room service arrived. He tipped the guy and they sat down on the couch together.

"Good morning," Logan said, smiling at her.

"Morning," she said as she poured a glass of the orange juice.

"So that was some night," he said.

"Yes, it was," she said, coming across shyer than he remembered.

"Something wrong?" he asked

He had a cup of coffee and grabbed a piece of bacon. He watched her drink her orange juice and look around the room. He thought about speaking to fill the silence but changed his mind and waited her out.

"I guess I'm just…I don't know how to act," she told him as she studied her coffee intently. "I've had one night stands so doing the whole morning after is easy. However, talking all night is more intimate than sex, don't you think? So, how do you act the morning after? I was going to leave but you ordered a buffet breakfast."

Logan sat back and thought about what she'd said. She was right. Talking was a much more intimate act, it left you feeling closer to the person than sex ever could. He'd had one night stands too and he always wanted to get away as soon as he could. Not today. Today he was interested in what they would do together next.

Jess's POV

Jess woke up the next day with a smile on his face. As he had breakfast with both Luke and Lorelei, they kept asking him what was going on. He wouldn't answer them, but he did talk. He asked about Stars Hollow, he asked about Liv and TJ, he checked on the diner and the inn. He told them about Grubby Books and how Truncheon was doing. He checked on Christopher and his health. But it was when he asked about Taylor Doose that Luke stopped him.

"I thought you said that you and Rory were done for good."

"We are. I did. What are you talking about?" Jess asked, confused.

"You're in a really good mood," Lorelei accused.

"So? Am I not allowed to be happy?" Jess asked defensively.

"No, Jess, no one is saying that," Luke said. "We're just not used to this with you. It only happens when things are good between you and Rory."

"Well things are good between us. We're friends and I actually like the guy she's been tooling around with."

"Guy? What guy?" Lorelei asked, suddenly sitting forward and putting the phone she'd had in her hands all morning down.

"Oh no. I've said too much already. You aren't getting information out of me," Jess said as he shook his head no several times.

"So what did you do all day since I went with Lorelei?" Luke asked.

"I found something to do," Jess said with a smile as he remembered hanging out with Lei. "How was being a nursemaid for the competition?"

"Jess," Luke warned.

"It's true. Isn't it, Aunt Lorelei?" Jess asked, looking at her and stressing the word aunt.

"There's a lot you don't understand Jess," she said, avoiding looking at Luke.

"You're right," Jess said as he shook his head, disgusted. "There is a lot I don't understand. Like how a guy who has done nothing but cause pain for you and those you love can be more important? So he's dying, we all are going to die, so what?"

Before anyone could say another word, Jess's cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen. It was a text message from Lei.

"Hey Crash Dummy, guess what I found."

"I don't know since it wasn't the brain function needed to remember my name is Jess."

"I know you're name is Jess. I like Crash Dummy better. Can you come out and play?"

"I gotta go," he said, looking up at Luke and Lorelei with a huge grin on his face.

Bridget's POV

"Let's not think about how we should act. Let's just be ourselves like we've been, no pressures to be what we're not. Works best that way, don't you think?" he asked and Bridget smiled.

She'd had ulterior motives when she called Logan the night before. Based on what she'd heard about him and the fact that she'd gone through a long dry spell lately, she was going for a one night stand. Then she could let Rory have him and move on. However, that was not how the night went at all.

"Ok, fine, if that's the case but I am going to need a shower and different clothes before much longer. I hate feeling grody."

"Grody?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's a word my cousin used to say when we were kids. It's slang for gross. It stuck," Bridget explained with a shrug.

"I like it. It's cute."

"It's supposed to be gross."

"Well, it's not."

They smiled at each other before he looked away to grab his coffee.

"So, I guess I need to go," she said, standing up and placing her glass back on the cart.

"What? Why?" he asked, standing up quickly. "Do you have plans today?"

"No," she said, smiling. "I need a shower and clothes. Remember? I just said it."

"Oh, no, I remember. It's just," he looked away for a second. "I didn't think you would have to leave to do it. I got a shower and I got some clothes."

She thought about fighting him some more. She thought it was cute, the way he wanted her to stay. But she remembered, there was still Rory to contend with. He'd said she was supposed to call him today and if she wanted to keep his attention, she better not play too hard to get.

"Ok, fine, I concede. What have ya got?"

She followed him into the bedroom where he dug in a suitcase. He pulled out a pair of grey sleep pants and a blue shirt with a surfboard on it.

"You surf?" she asked, looking at he shirt.

"Yeah, for fun. It's something I picked up when I needed an alternative to other hobbies."

"You any good?"

"I stay on my feet."

"I've always wanted to surf," she said, taking the clothes into her arms.

"I can show you, if you're ever in California."

Tristan's POV

When Tristan got out of the shower, he dressed in his pants from the day before and a plain white shirt he'd found. He walked out after drying his hair to find Rory sitting on the couch on her phone, frowning.

"Are you sure Paris?" she asked. "No, I know. I don't doubt you. It's just…he is my father."

Tristan moved over and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him. He didn't know what Paris had to do with her father being sick but he knew this was tearing her up.

"Can you get his records then?...Yes, Paris, you know I do. Why else would I come to you?...Yes, I have…No…," she looked up at him and he smiled at her. "Not yet. Yes, Paris, the minute I do I will call you. I promise. Call me as soon as you know anything."

Rory ended the call and put her phone on the table before snuggling into his arm. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and sat back, bringing her with him.

"Everything with your dad ok?"

"He lied to me. Again," she sighed.

"How do you know?"

"I had Paris pull some strings and look into his medical records. She said that yes, he's had a lot of heart attacks and yes, his heart is weak but those aren't the worries. No, the worries he has have to do with tumor in his brain."

"He has a tumor in his brain?" Tristan asked.

"Apparently he has brain cancer that's spreading at an alarming rate."

"And how could Paris find this out?"

"She's a big deal in the medical. She specialized in general surgery and loves to show how she knows more than the doctors who specialize. She's the Chief of Surgery in Boston. She's the best as only she would allow. I'm going to see about having her give an official opinion on the case. See if she agrees with the doctor."

Tristan didn't say anything. He rubbed her shoulder with the hand of the arm around her. He still had both his parents. The last death he had to deal with was his grandfather. That was just a funeral because he'd still been in the service at the time.

"Are you going to let your dad know you know the truth? Or that you have Paris on the case?" he asked. "Or let your mom know for that matter."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. It's not like me. I always know what should be done."

"Hey, hey," he said, turning her to face him. "We don't always know what to do. We can't always solve everything with some kind of plans. It's perfectly fine to just fly by the seat of your pants. Do you understand?"

"But what happens next?" she asked, her eyes big enough and blue enough to get lost in.


	31. Skating The Issues

Here we go, here we go…

Copper Boom!

Bridget's POV

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a rubber band of some kind would you?" Bridget asked, walking out and sitting next to Logan on the couch.

"I don't think so," he said, looking over at her. "Why?"

"Hair's buggin me," she said, playing with her hair, pulling it up and then letting it go before repeating.

"I like it, long, bright and flowy," he said as he reached over and ran his fingers through her hair.

"That makes one of us," she said but she left her hair alone. "So, what's the plan here?"

"I don't have a plan," he said honestly. "Just trying to live in the moment, I guess."

"Ok," she said slowly. "What do we do next then?"

"I'm not really sure, but I am sure of one thing," he said, a smile on his face.

"What's that?" she asked, smiling back.

"You and Rory, the one I was telling you about, would get along great."

Her face fell, she knew it without looking at the curious look he was now giving her. She had to tell him the truth. She'd held it back too long now, expecting him to figure it out and call her on it. She sighed and stood up.

"Something wrong?" Logan asked, watching her.

"Yes, no, maybe," Bridget said, turning to look at him.

"Well what is it? Did I do something? Can we fix it?"

She laughed. "You're sweet, you didn't do anything. I did."

"What'd you do?"

"I know Rory. She's why I was at the party. We work together and have been friends for almost 10 years now."

She gave a grim smile as he just looked at her. She wanted to beg him to say something but she didn't. Instead she sat down again but this time in a chair away from him.

"You know Ace? Why didn't you tell me when I went on and on about her?" he finally asked.

"What's me knowing her really have to do with you and me?" she asked "We can be friends without her."

"Yes, we can," he said as he tried to catch her eye. "But given that I've asked twice and that I've done nothing but talk about her, you'd think it might have come up at least once."

"I don't talk about my friends like you do," she said, getting irritated.

"Yeah, that's not normal either."

She watched him get up and walk over to the table he'd left his phone. She started thinking it was time to leave and how it was a shame the night hadn't gone the way she wanted it to. He turned around, slipping his phone in his pocket.

"So, you're mad that I didn't tell you Rory and I are friends. Sorry. If it's that big of a deal, I'll just go," she stood up and moved towards the bedroom where she'd left her clothes.

"No. It's ok. You just threw me," Logan said, sitting back down on the couch. "How'd you meet Ace?"

"The campaign trail. We met in Portland," Bridget said, smiling as she sat back down. "We both were dedicated journalists, throwing our old life to the wind. I thought we were the best of friends, sisters even, but now I'm not so sure. I'm learning she was keeping things from me."

"Friends can keep things from one another," he told her. "We're all allowed our secrets."

"Sisters don't," she said quickly and firmly.

Rory's POV

"But what happens next?" Rory asked, unsure if she could accept not having a plan.

"I think what happens next is you making one very important decision?" Tristan told her as leaned towards her.

"Yeah? What's that?" she asked, distracted watching his lips.

"If your dad passes away today," he paused a placed a tender kiss on her lips. "How would you feel?"

She kept her eyes closed and thought about what he said. She thought about how it would feel to never see her dad again, never hear him call her kiddo. All this time she'd imagined she'd see him someday. Now she was risking someday over petty anger. She knew she'd regret never telling him how she felt, or hearing him out.

"You're right Tris," she told him, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"I usually am," he smirked and she slapped his arm. "When will you talk to him?"

"Geeze man, give a girl a break," Rory laughed nervously. "I just decided I'd talk to him. I don't even know where he is. Talking to him, means talking to mom. Have I picked up my phone?"

She had to laugh when Tristan smiled wide and handed her cell phone to her.

"I just don't want you to regret anything," he told her as he looked in her eyes, making her heart speed up.

"Why would you care?" She asked, confused by how the feelings between her and her high school annoyance.

She thought talking to her mom sounded like a good idea. She needed her opinion on this Tristan/Logan mess.

"It's important to you," he said, leaning closer to her again. "For you." His lips grazed over hers as he moved to her ear. "I don't want you to regret anything."

Jess's POV

Jess left the table and headed out of the hotel. Once outside, he lit a cigarette and sent a text saying he was on his way and she quickly told him to come to their bench. He hopped the nearest subway going his way and wondered what today would hold. When he got to the park, he slowed down to a slow walk and lit another cigarette.

He ambled up to Lei and sat down next to her on the bench. She was listening to her music, off in her own world and he took the time to watch her. She was nodding her head. Today her purple hair was up in 3 braids. It was like the school girl pigtails only there was one at the back of her head too. She had on a red shirt over something with long purple sleeves and a pair of black ripped jeans.

"Don't go cryin/to your mama/cause your on your own/in the real world," she sang as she turned and smiled at him. "Crash Dummy, you showed!"

"I said I would," he said with a smirk. "Paramore huh? I guess you won't lose your street cred over that one."

"I could never loose my street cred. I'm the man!" she said enthusiastically.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Jess asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up," she said, rolling her eyes. "Did you even think about what I said I found?"

"Nope," he said, looking out at a Great Dane who was walking his owner. "I didn't even think about it really."

"That," she told him. "Was your first mistake."

"How so?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Because, I have something and I was excited to see you. That only spells one thing," she told him as she stood up and reached for a backpack he hadn't noticed.

She lifted the camouflage backpack onto the bench and unzipped it. He watched curiously. She pulled out a pair of black inline skates and he jumped up. Stepping back, he pulled out another cigarette, lighting it, and taking another step back as she started laughing.

"What's the matter? Afraid, Crash Dummy?" she asked, sitting on the bench and holding the skates.

"I'm not afraid," Jess said defensively, eyeing the things warily.

"You are," she said assertively. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have backed away."

She had him there and he knew it. He moved back to the bench and sat down beside her. She chuckled and sat the skates at his feet and lit her own cigarette. She turned, pulling one leg up on the bench so she could face him.

"Tell me, Jess, why don't you want to skate with me?"

"I don't know how. I've never done it. Skateboarded, yes. That's it. I don't physically exert myself except for when it counts."

"I'll make it worth your time," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"How's that?" he asked with a smirk.

"You skate with me and I will tell you who I am," she said with a triumphant smile on her face.

This is exactly what Jess had been dying to know. He spent the night dreaming about her, wondering who she was and if he'd see her again. He'd promised himself on the way over that he'd not go back to the hotel until he knew who had spun his world around. However, he saw a perfect place to play with her just a little.

"Oh that's not enough," he said with a shrug.

"Says you," she pouted. "Am I not amazing enough to know?"

"I know who you are," he said, looking directly in her emerald green eyes.

"Who am I then?"

"You're Lei, the girl who tackled me and took my attention."

He watched her face and smiled when he saw a flicker of emotion pass over it. Suddenly, he knew he was going to wear those skates. He knew he'd do whatever she wanted just so he could spend another second with her.

"I'm so much more than that," she said but her voice caught in her throat.

"That," he said confidently, reaching for the skates. "I am sure of and hoping to learn."

Without looking at her, he slipped his shoes off and put the skates on. He tightened them and wondered how many stitches he would need before the day was up. He put his shoes in the bag she'd pulled the skates from and slung it on his back. He looked up to find she'd been watching him.

"If I'm gonna do this, you gotta tell me something first."

"Fair enough," she said with a nod as they both lit a cigarette. "Name's Leilah Muriel Foster but everyone who has one iota of a brain cell calls me Lei. I own Grubby Books and that was my brother who served us."

"The one with the mohawk?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, the one with the mohawk," she laughed. "Does that satisfy your thirst?"

"Not really. It's more of a mirage in the desert but it's a start."

"You ready?" Lei grinned as she stood up and held her hand out to him.

He took her hand and stood up. They took off slowly, her skating backwards in front of him and holding his free hand as they finished their cigarettes.

"Don't let me fall on anyone," she told him.

"No worries," he smiled a nervous smile. "That's reserved for me."

Tristan's POV

Tristan wanted to kiss Rory. He knew she'd let him, she wanted him to kiss her as bad as he wanted to. But he didn't. Instead, he pulled back but only enough to look at her. She opened her eyes and he smirked at the disappointment in them.

He picked up her hand and rubbed his thumb across the knuckles a couple of times. He put her cell phone in her hand but didn't let it go.

"Call your mom, call your dad. I'm here for you as much as you want me to be. And I promise to be there when it's over."

"Tristan, I…"

He put his finger to her lips, stopping her from continuing.

"Take care of family first. There's plenty of time for everything else. No regrets."

She smiled at him and pulled her hand away from his. He smiled back as he pulled his own phone out. He was about to send a text when she grabbed his hand with her free one.

"Hi Mom."

He turned towards her and indicated for her to stand up. She did and he sat back against the arm and stretched out. He moved his legs apart and patted between them. Nodding, she sat down between his legs, leaning back into him as he put his cell on the table and wrapped his arms around her.

He closed his eyes and tried not to listen to her conversation. Instead, he thought about what he was going to do next. He'd been able to stay in New York because what he needed to do, he could do there as much as Hartford. He had no home, no job, no plan. He needed to figure out the next chapter in his life. He'd been putting it off and moping around his old stomping grounds so time in New York had been welcome.

"Well, I still don't think it's right," Rory snapped, bringing his attention back to her. "Why are you the one who has to do everything?...It doesn't matter, Mom. It doesn't….What about Luke?...Just like that? Well, whatever. It's your life and not mine. Now, when can I see my father?"

He gave her a squeeze before moving his arms from around her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging her. He could feel how tense she'd become and he tried to find the kinks and work them out.

"Fine. I'll talk to work. I'll be in Harford as soon as I can."

He watched her end the call and toss the phone at the other end of the couch. She leaned forward and he moved the massage lower.

"Everything ok?" he asked, knowing how stupid it sounded when she obviously wasn't happy.

"If I try to forget I disagree with my mother's choices."

"It's her life," he pointed out.

"And she's screwing it up," Rory griped, turning to face him, slipping one of her legs between him and the couch. "Again."

"But it's not your business," he said, scooting them down the couch so her leg didn't hang over the arm.

They both wrapped their legs around each other loosely. He picked up her hands and absentmindedly played with her fingers, never once breaking eye contact.

"But she's my mom. He's my dad and I love Luke," she protested.

"But it's not your business. What they do does not affect you and your relationship with them."

She huffed and puffed, crossing her arms. He laughed at how cute she looked even though she was angry.

"Mary," he said and tugged her hands a little. "Forget your mom and focus on me."

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked, smiling at him

"Why wouldn't you want to that?" he said with a smirk and a shrug before leaning in and kissing her.

Logan's POV

Logan didn't know what it was but he didn't trust Bridget. There was something about her. The more he talked to her, the more this feeling he couldn't describe took over. It was like a sixth sense but he knew when people were liars or con artists. He could peg them a mile away usually.

At first, she seemed alright and then he started to think she liked him. He thought about giving her a try and tried to look at her that way. That's when he started getting the warning vibes. They were something honed on him due to gold diggers and yes-men because of his name. He was turned off once that happened.

He'd grabbed his phone because he recorded their conversation, prying for as much information as he could. Something told him that Ace didn't know what she was dealing with and if he could prove it, she'd be grateful. He knew he was grasping at straws but he knew the feeling meant something.

"So, this has been fun," Bridget said, standing up. "But I really should hit the road. I gotta be at work early tomorrow. Vacation's over for us non boss people."

"Hey, I go back tomorrow," he said, already planning on changing his flight for a second time. "Does Ace work tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure," she said and he didn't believe her, even when she added, "Might be back tomorrow or the day after."

"Oh ok, well give me a call when you're in California. I'll show you some moves," he told her, not meaning a word he said.

"Sure thing," she said, going in for a kiss but he moved his head and she pecked his cheek.

As soon as he knew she wasn't near his door, he pulled out his phone. He stopped the recording and saved it. He then checked the time to see it was earlier then he thought at three in the afternoon. Knowing it was lunch time in California, he placed a call and waited. It rang for a long time and just when he thought it was odd the voicemail hadn't picked up, it was answered.

"I know nothing on your DuGrey character. He's clean man. High society turned military, recently retired. Lots of confidential and redacted records. I can keep digging."

"No, no, forget DuGrey, I know enough," Logan said confidently. "I got a new one for you. Names Bridget Reynolds, works here in New York at the Times, she was on Obama's campaign trail the first time. "

"Can I put an associate on it? I just got a pretty solid case. I need the money."

"Stop going to loan sharks and you wouldn't need the money. Or better yet, just stop gambling," Logan sighed. "If you trust your associate, I will but I want this on priority. I need the information as soon as it comes in, you understand me?"

He wrapped up the phone call and called the front desk.

"Yes, I need to keep my room…I'm not sure when I'll be leaving just now…yes, that's fine…yes, ok…thank you very much."


	32. Afternoon Feelings

Jess's POV

Jess couldn't believe how easy inline skating turned out to be. He fell but only a couple of times. Once he got the hang of it, he didn't fall as much. Lei teased him about how he'd backed away from the big bad skates for no reason but he didn't mind. He felt like things finally made sense.

"You know, you say you're this dark and brooding guy but I beg to differ," Lei said as they were sitting on the ground having a break with a bottle of water and a cigarette.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jess said, not bothering to lift his head off the ground where he laid.

"You've talked about how unsocial, dark, and angry you are, how people and you don't mix well, right?" she asked.

"Your point?" he said, agreeing with her.

"I disagree."

Now he sat up and looked at her. She smiled at him and he was dying to lean over, capturing her lips with his. He restrained himself and played with the lid on the bottle.

"No comment?" she asked when he didn't say anything. "Well, that just proves my point. Even you know you're actually a nice, smiling, open and fun guy."

When Jess heard this, he thought of Stars Hollow and Taylor Doose and he started laughing. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes and he had to grab his middle. Lei just sat there, leaning on her knees and watching him. When his laughter died down to a stray chuckle, he took a drink and lit another cigarette.

"I've got to tell Rory that," he said, laying back down.

"Who's Rory and why should you tell her?" Lei asked, laying down so their heads were near each other. "And why did you laugh like Robin Williams told you a joke?"

"Rory is one of my best friends," he said, turning his head to face her. "I thought of this guy we both know. He's real wound up and anal, thinks he's the all mighty and everyone should bow down. I used to go out of my way to mess with him. He held town meetings where the whole purpose was to run me out of town."

"Wait, he held town meetings?"

"Yeah, they have them all the time," Jess shrugged. "They discuss the crap out of everything and they know everything."

"I'd love to take a peek into this world," she sighed. "I love unique things. Something all in itself is the most wonderful thing," she said. "Boy that didn't sound so stupid in my head."

Jess laughed, feeling good. He leaned up on his arm and looked down at Lei, glad her eyes were closed. He thought she was incredibly gorgeous in a completely original way. She was exactly what she'd just described and she had him under a spell.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. He felt a fire roar to life and he heard the ocean in his ears. He was moving slowly towards her, he licked his lips in anticipation, and his cell phone rang. She smirked at him and moved away.

Groaning, he sat up and pulled out his phone to find he had a text from Tristan.

"Hey, what are you doing for dinner? We want to go out to eat and I need to talk to you about something."

"I knew it," Jess said triumphantly. "I told you so."

"You told who what? What did you know?" she asked as she stood up and stretched.

Jess watched her shirt rise just enough to show a skull piercing with ruby red eyes in her bellybutton.

"My friend and my other friend are together. They will be a couple soon, if they aren't already."

"Well what's up with your friends?" she sat back down and Jess shook his head.

"They want me to eat dinner with them."

"So do it."

"What about you?' he asked, not ready to stop being near her.

"What about me?"

Tristan's POV

As Tristan waited for a response, he watched as Rory typed furiously on her laptop. He couldn't help but chuckle at how she stopped one of the best make out sessions known to man, so she could work on something before she forgot. That's what she'd said, before she forgets.

So she was typing away on her laptop, writing who knows what and he was waiting for a response from Jess. He'd decided on some things and now all he had to do was set them in motion. He hoped that Jess could help him so he decided they should all have dinner.

When his phone went off, he opened it and read it.

"Yeah, we can do dinner. Tell us when and where and we'll meet you there."

"Uh, Mar," Tristan said, rereading the text again.

"Yeah, Tris?" she asked, without looking up or her fingers slowing down.

"I invited Jess for dinner and apparently he's bringing someone," he said, still reading the text.

"What are you telling me here?" she asked, looking up at him finally.

"I asked Jess if he wanted to have dinner with us," Tristan told her. "He said, and I quote, we can do dinner, tell us when and where and we'll meet you there. Notice the use of the word we."

She chuckled, "Yes, I noticed the word we but I'm still hung up on this dinner thing. I didn't even know we had plans."

"Yeah," he said, scratching his head with a sheepish grin. "Would you buy that I forgot?"

She laughed and he made the reservations for that night, for four. He briefly wondered who Jess was bringing but he didn't dwell on that for long. Rory was watching him and he quickly got off the phone and faced her.

"We're going out?" she asked. "I guess I need to get ready."

"So do I," he sighed, realizing he was going to have to go back to the hotel. "I need to go."

"I know," she said. "But we're meeting were exactly and when?"

"The reservations are for 6 and it's a little restaurant I know. It's called The Red Hot. Dinner and music, great food and dancing."

"Sounds like a great date place," Rory pointed out.

"Wouldn't you know it," he said, pretending to just realize that.

"You make it hard to like you."

"But it's easy to love me," he said without thinking.

They both looked away from one another. He sent Jess the information for the night as he mentally berated himself for using that word.

"Well, the jury's still out on that one," Rory said, breaking the awkward silence. "But if it's hard to like you, than it's automatically hard to love you too. Not easy."

"It's all semantics," he said, looking at her and grinning. "But I need to get ready. If I'm going to sweep you off your feet then I need my prince charming clothes."

Tristan kissed her on the cheek, promising to meet her at The Red Hot. They smiled at one another and then he left. As he hailed a cab, he made a couple of phone calls to some connections he had in New York. He ended up leaving messages for three and found out the fourth had left New York.

At the hotel, he was dressed and ready with time to kill before he had to meet Rory and Jess at the hotel. He pulled his cell out and did some research for the idea he had, bookmarking some pages and taking notes on a piece of hotel stationary.

When he checked the time again, he realized he was going to be late. Quickly he grabbed his jacket and flew out the door. He made a promise and he was going to keep it.

Rory's POV

Rory watched him leave and smiled. Who would have thought she'd ever willingly talk to him let alone kiss him. Here she was, eager to be back near him. Everything felt right when he was around. She felt centered, balanced. She hadn't felt that way in a long time, she'd just always ignored it up till now.

Seeing that it was later then she expected, she blushed remembering the kisses that preoccupied most of her day. She got up and went towards her bedroom, thinking she'd take another shower when she remembered she was supposed to call Logan and make plans.

Turning back around, she walked back to the couch to look for her cell. She found it and immediately dialed Logan. She thought about which excuse to use when she cancelled while she waited for him to pick up. When his voicemail finally answered, she was miffed. He knew she was supposed to call. He was the one who wanted her to ditch her company for him and now he was just ditching her.

"Same old Logan," she muttered before leaving a message and hanging up.

Switching gears, she brewed a fresh pot of coffee and dialed her cell again. This time it only rang a few times before it was quickly answered.

"Drop it Kwan or I swear you'll be sorry," she heard Lane yell through the phone.

"Kwan, it's Aunt Rory," she said between her laughs.

"Aunt Rory!" Kwan yelled.

In the background she could hear Steve arguing for the phone. The boys loved their Aunt Rory because she always spoiled them. She heard more arguing from Lane and then the sounds of the phone being passed around.

"Rory? You there?" Lane asked.

"I'm here, are you there?" Rory asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm here alright. I'm always here and where's Zach? He's not here. He's on tour, again, but that's beside the point. You're there and you're calling when I just saw you. Why are you calling? What's up? Spill, I've got maybe 15 minutes."

"I'm not sure I've got that long. I've got a, well a date, a double date I guess," Rory said as she laid back on the couch.

"Ooo who with?"

"Well, are you sitting down?" she asked.

"Yes and I have Pringles."

"Ok," she chuckled. "I am going out with Tristan and he invited Jess who is bringing, someone. I was supposed to go out with Logan but I tried to call and cancel and he didn't answer."

"What in the world is going on?" Lane asked after a couple of silent seconds.

So Rory quickly filled her friend on the conversation she had with Tristan about Logan. She told her about how great Tristan's been about everything and how he helped her with her what to do about her dad.

"Sounds like you and Tristan make a great pair," Lane pointed out. "He's super hot too."

"But when I am around Logan," Rory sighed. "It feels like it's been no time. It's everything and more."

"Then why is this such a hard decision? If you were willing to marry Logan, isn't he the obvious choice then?" Lane asked the very question that kept repeating itself in Rory's mind. "I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is, there's something…I don't know, almost missing…between me and Logan. Something tells me to hold on, be cautious and not to trust," she said, closing her eyes. "With Tristan it's completely different. I keep telling myself to hold back and watch out but I can't bring myself to do it. I feel so comfortable with him and so alive."

"Mmmhmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you have a date to get ready for?" Lane asked, changing the subject.

Rory looked at the clock on her wall and sat up quickly.

"Crap, I do. I have to go but this conversation isn't over."

"Oh, I know it isn't over."

"I want to know what that mmmhmmm meant," Rory insisted.

"Have fun and remember the good details for me," Lane said and hung up.

Rory hung up, tossing her phone on the cough as she got up. She went into her bedroom and quickly dug through her clothes. She finally settled on a flowy black skirt that stopped mid-calf with a black tank top that she put a sheer button up shirt over. She only buttoned it half up, slipping on a pair of cream heels that matched the sheer shirt.

She left her hair down and put on make up, making it out the door with only minutes to spare and guaranteeing she'd be late.

Jess's POV

Jess went back to his hotel and took a shower. He was nervous at the idea of Lei meeting his friends. He hadn't explained his relationship with Rory or Tristan, just said they were together and they were his friend. He hoped everything worked out as he dressed. He was finishing up gelling his head, planning to be the first at the restaurant to catch his friends. He wanted to ask them to not embarrass him and that alone embarrassed him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Checking the time, he walked over and opened the door. Luke walked in without saying a word and Jess shut the door behind him.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Have you talked to Rory?"

"Not yet but I will here in a bit," he said. "Why? What's up?"

"Something happened between her and Lorelei today. I don't know what but Lorelei's upset. She can't take right now with the stress Chris has her under."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't understand why he has this much sway with her after all this time. I don't understand why you let this go on."

"Jess! I'm asking for your help here."

"What do you want me to do?" Jess asked with a sigh.

"Find out what's up with Rory. She talks to you. See what you can find out and let me know. That's all I ask."

"Ok, Luke, I'll see what I can do. No guarantees because I will not cross Rory."

"I know you won't," Luke said with one of his half smiles.

"Is that all? I hate to sound harsh but I have plans," Jess said. "Rory will be there and I'll be able to talk to her."

"Ok, yeah," Luke said, turning to walk back to the door. "Lorelei, Chris and I head to Hartford tomorrow. He's finally able to travel again."

"What time?"

"I believe the flight is smack dab at noon."

"Wake me and we'll have breakfast," Jess said, looking closely at the man who made such an impact on his life.

They both walked out together and walked to the elevator as they chatted. Once the elevator arrived, Luke went back to his room as Jess got on.

He sent Lei a text, telling her he was on his way to the restaurant. Within seconds, his phone buzzed with a response.

"Ok, I'll be a little late but I'll be there. Don't eat without me!"

Laughing, he sent a text and promised he wouldn't. He was glad he'd get a few minutes with his friends before she showed up.

At the restaurant, he found Tristan waiting out front but no sign of Rory. He walked over to his friend and lit a cigarette.

"Where's Rory? Figured you'd be here together," he said.

"Nope, She's meeting us here but she's running late."

"Seems everyone is. So what's on your mind? You wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I did. Um, I need your help with somethings but I need you to keep them between us."

"So, don't tell Rory," Jess said, looking Tristan in the eye.

"Right."

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"Don't worry," Tristan was quick to assure him. "It's nothing bad. I promise. I will tell her, I'm dying to tell her because I know she would probably love to help. However, I want to make sure before I tell her. I want it to be a surprise."

Jess nodded and finished his cigarette. He flicked the but and watched the cherry hit the pavement.

"So, you free around one tomorrow? We can take care of it then."

"Sounds good to me," Tristan said.

"Hey guys," Rory said, walking up and giving both guys a kiss on the cheek. "Where's your friend Jess?"

"She's not here yet," he said. "And I'm glad. I wanted to talk you guys before she arrived."

"What's up?" Tristan asked, his arm around Rory's shoulder as Jess lit another cigarette.

"You smoke too much," Rory said sadly. "You're killing yourself Dodger."

"I'm sorry, Ror, but it's my life now," Jess told her. "Lei doesn't mind. She smokes too. Only problem she has is my brand."

"I didn't know you were seeing someone," Tristan said with a laugh.

"I'm not. We met yesterday and started hanging out. That's all."

"But you like her," Rory said and Jess could have sworn she sounded bitter.

"Yeah, I do."

Jess and Rory looked at one another. He wondered what she was thinking. He decided that they needed to hang out again, like they used to when they were young and talking books and music. Ever since they tried dating, their relationship had been strained. Now that they had their relationship sorted out, he wanted to get it back to what it was.

"Ror, we need to talk later, ok?" he asked her, itching to light another cigarette but refrains out of respect for her.

"Sounds fine," she said with a smile but it looked forced.

"Crash Dummy, you waited for me."

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

Tristan's POV

Tristan quickly slid his society mask on when he saw who Jess was talking to. He glanced at Rory and saw that her mouth was open a little. He moved in front of her and lowered her lips to her open one, slowly slipping his tongue inside. He loved to savor her taste. It was the taste of coffee with a hint of chocolate. He'd decided it was his new favorite flavor. He broke the kiss, pulling back enough to rest his forehead on hers.

"What was that for?" she whispered, panting just a little.

"Your mouth was hanging open. Jess is nervous. He wants this to go well and it isn't going well if you're looking at her in shock," he whispered back.

"Oh," she said. "Thank you."

"It also isn't going well if you keep acting jealous over him liking this girl," he added, wanting her to know he saw her.

"I'm not acting jealous," she protested.

"Oh whatever," he smirked. "I kissed you because I wanted to help my buddy Jess. You are not here with him. You are here with me. Remember?"

He looked at her, hoping that he was coming off playful and teasing. He glanced back at Jess and his friend to see they were still talking. He looked back at Rory and she leaned up, kissing him. It was a kiss he'd be dreaming about later on that night.

"You guys ready?" Jess asked

They quickly pulled apart and found Jess much closer. Rory blushed while Tristan just smirked. He grabbed Rory's hand and led them to the door.

"Reservations for DuGrey," he told the hostess that greeted them.

"Yes, right this way, Mr. DuGrey," the hostess said and led them to their table.


	33. The Red Hot

Rory's POV

Rory was glad to see the woman Jess liked. She had purple hair pulled back on the sides and put up. She wore a grey and black striped dress that with a grey half jacket. She looked bizarre and out of place with the rest of them. It was easy to squash her jealous feelings she couldn't quite explain.

As they walked to the table she studied the surroundings. There was wood as far as she could see with both the walls and floor being polished wood. There were booths down the front and back wall, a stage off to the right and the bar with more tables on the left side.

All the tables had red linen table clothes with matching cushions on the chairs and the booths. There was a space to dance in the middle of the room and by the stage, the whole place had a real homey vibe.

"Can we get both a bottle of the red and the white please," Tristan said to the waiter, who nodded and hurried off.

They sat in awkward silence, both girls looking at Jess expectantly. There was a thump under the table and Rory saw him wince.

"Guys, this is Lei," he said as he smiled at the girl next to him. "Lei, these are my friends, Tristan and Rory."

"Hi Lei," Rory said brightly.

"Hello Lei, nice to meet you," Tristan said and Rory could tell he'd slipped into the mask he wore in public.

It was something she'd noticed about him but never mentioned. With her, the mask was never there and she never saw the mask at Chilton. But around other people, out in public, the mask was up. He was stiffer, colder, polite and nice, everything he wasn't when they were alone and he was himself. She'd also noticed, lately, that Jess was someone else he'd started to drop the mask around.

"Rory, Tristan, it's great to meet you too," Lei said, smiling at them. "Crash Dummy's told me next to nothing about you."

Jess and Tristan laughed. Rory smiled, glad to see the wine had arrived. They had a drink and chatted as they looked over the menus. The more she got to know Lei, the more she liked the girl. They had the same tastes in music and movies. She loved to read almost as mush as Rory and Jess did. They ordered their food and they continued talking.

Tristan's POV

"Miss Lei," Tristan said with one of his cocky smirks. "Where does one such as yourself work, if I may ask?"

"Miss Lei, I could get used to that," she sighed.

"You shouldn't give her ideas," Jess warned. "Her and ideas are a dangerous combo."

"Really?" Lei said, turning to Jess with an evil smile. "You won't call me Miss Lei?"

"No, I won't call you Miss Lei," he said, a defiant smile on his face. "Next you'll want me to ask for permission to go to the bathroom. Should I wave my hand in the air too."

"Ooo I like all of that," she said bouncing in her seat slightly and making Tristan laugh.

Jess rolled his eyes and reached for his red wine. Tristan watched as he Jess purposely ignored her, or at least made it look like he did. Lei was completely focused on Jess, staring intently at the side of his head. She sat completely still like a statue and Tristan found himself fascinated by her behavior.

"Call me Miss Lei," she said suddenly, smiling pleasantly.

"You aren't doing this," Jess sighed.

"I'm so doing it."

"Should we speak up?" Tristan asked, leaning over and whispering to Rory.

"No," she said, smiling. "Let this play out. It's good for him and it's good to watch."

"I feel like I'm invading a private moment," he argued.

"Oh Tris," she said, turning to him and placing a hand on his cheek. "Relax, it's ok. She's not Shane."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked confused.

"It means that Rory has a big mouth," Jess said, suddenly no longer talking to Lei.

"Oh bite me," Rory smiled sweetly.

"Who's Shane?" Lei asked, turning back to Jess.

"What's your job, Lei?" Jess asked back.

"You think you can distract me?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I know better, Elephant," he smirked while Tristan and Rory's mouth fell open. "But you never answered Tristan's question. Don't be rude."

"I'm not the rude one," she pouted. "You won't call me Miss Lei."

"I know what I can call you," Jess warned and Tristan shot Rory a look as they both reached for their white wines.

"You wouldn't dare," Lei gasped.

Jess just smiled and went back to his meal while she gaped at him. Tristan coughed, drawing their attentions back on him. He couldn't help but smile at the attraction between the two of them.

"Should I guess I what you do for a living? I think I have a pretty good idea."

"What do you think I do?" she asked, her green eyes boring into him.

"I'd say a lawyer, you argue with the best of them," he told her.

"I could be a lawyer with purple hair?" she asked.

"Not really, no. That's what's throwing me actually."

"Ah, well, you'll have that," she said, reaching for her wine. "I own my own business actually."

"Oh, what kind of business?" Rory asked, jumping into the conversation.

"It's a café, a coffee shop, and a book store all rolled into one. It's very dive like which was what I was going for."

"Wait," Jess said. "You own Grubby Books?"

"Yes sir," she said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"It's a great place I planned on telling you about," he said, turning to Rory. "It's right up your alley."

"I would love to check it out. Is the coffee good?" she asked Lei eagerly, making Tristan laugh.

"What kind of question is that?" Lei asked. "Of course my coffee is good. It's the best."

"Oh I doubt that," Rory said seriously.

"Watch yourself," Jess warned Lei.

"What?"

"She's a coffee fanatic."

"The best coffee," Rory said, setting her fork and knife down. "Is in Stars Hollow. Luke's. Jess will agree. The second best has yet to be discovered and I will gladly give you that title…IF you earn it."

Tristan was laughing so hard, he had tears rolling down his cheeks. He used his napkin to wipe his eyes but the minute he looked at the table again, his laughter returned. Lei looked shocked, Jess was amused, and Rory was dead serious. No one could have guessed they were talking about coffee.

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to that," Lei said after several long, silent minutes.

"It's ok. Most people don't," Rory said with a shrug and went back to eating.

Jess's POV

As they finished eating, Jess was in awe at how well Lei got along with his friends. He sensed something off with Rory but he still had to talk to her for Luke so he'd check on her then. Jess was thrilled and hoping he could kiss her before the night was out.

"Hey, Crash Dummy, let's go smoke," Let said, shaking his shoulder to get his attention.

"Sounds good to me," he said, standing up. "We'll be back guys."

"Ok, have fun," Tristan said, smiling at both of them.

"I always do," Lei grinned.

"Wait," Rory said and they both stopped to look at her. "Why do you call him Crash Dummy? His name is Jess."

"I know that," she said.

"It's a nickname. Like Mary or Ace," Jess said, starting to get irritated with Rory's attitude.

"I know that but why? Why Crash Dummy?"

"Did you not tell them how we met?" Lei asked. "I crashed into him. That's why I call him that."

"We'll be back," Jess said quickly, knowing how Rory could get if she wanted to.

He followed Lei outside and they stood off to the side, lighting their cigarettes. There was one lone spot to sit and he let her sit down while he stood in front of her. He looked down at her and instantly relaxed.

"I didn't know you owned Grubby Books."

She shrugged. "It didn't seem necessary to our conversations. Just like I don't know what you do."

"I am co-owner of a publishing house/book store/galleria," he told her. "I also write. I've got 3 books published and the fourth in the works."

"What's it called?"

"Truncheon. It's in Philadelphia."

"Bummer it's not here," she said, pouting. "I'd have loved to check it out and read your books. To think, I can say I know an author."

"I'm no Ernest Hemingway," Jess said awkwardly as he watched a white Styrofoam cup get tossed around in the wind.

"But then again, who is?" she pointed out. "Those kind of writers are one in a million. Are you one in a million?"

Jess scoffed and rolled his head from side to side, popping his neck. He didn't answer her and she stayed quiet herself. The street in front of them wasn't very busy but it was very littered.

"You're friends seem nice," she said after a minute.

"Yeah."

"She seemed," she paused and he looked at her. "I'm not sure what the right word is so I'm going to use squirrely."

"Squirrely?" Jess asked, laughing.

"Squirrely," she said, nodding.

Jess didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk about Rory. It felt disrespectful to her and he realized how messed up their relationship had been. It's only when he thought about telling Lei that he realized that.

"You gonna tell me?" she asked softly, as if reading his mind.

"Not right now," he told her honestly, looking her in the eye.

"Fair enough if I can have you answer one question."

"What's your question?" he asked as he flicked his cigarette into the street.

"Is this a competition?"

Tristan's POV

Tristan turned to Rory when they were alone and sighed, "Should I be concerned?"

"Concerned for what?" she asked.

"First Logan and now this tension between you and Jess. I thought you were just friends, family even."

"We are friends," Rory protested and he laughed.

"Friends don't act jealous."

"That's the second time you've said that. I am not jealous," she said firmly.

"Prove it," he said with a smirk.

"How do I do that?"

He stood up and offered her his hand. "Dance with me."

Smiling, she nodded and took his hand as she stood. They moved out on the dance floor as the music changed to a slow song. He pulled her into his arms as they started swaying to the music.

 _Well, here we are again_

 _I guess it must be fate_

 _We've tried it on our own_

 _But deep inside we've known_

 _We'd be back to set things straight_

Rory's head lay on his chest, her arms around his neck. He had his arms around her waist and as he listened to the words of the song, he pulled her a little closer and held her a little tighter. He could have sworn he felt her smile against his chest.

 _I still remember when_

 _Your kiss was so brand new_

 _Every memory repeats_

 _Every step I take retreats_

 _Every journey always brings me back to you_

They both pulled back and looked at each other at the same time. Their first kiss was years ago on a piano bench at a party. They both were freshly broken hearted and vulnerable. It was a sweet kiss and there was something there but she'd run away.

 _After all the stops and starts_

 _We keep coming back to these two hearts_

 _Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

 _And after all that we've been through_

 _It all comes down to me and you_

 _I guess it's meant to be_

 _Forever you and me_

 _After all_

They smiled at each. Tristan was right where he wanted to be. When he went military school for the safe, he thought about her and missed her. He must of wrote her a thousand letters but he couldn't bring himself to send them, sure she was happy he was gone. Throughout the years he thought of her and every girl he dated, he'd compare to her.

 _When love is truly right (this time it's truly right)_

 _It lives from year to year_

 _It changes as it goes_

 _Oh, and on the way it grows_

 _But it never disappears_

Now, all these years later and she was in his arms. He had wondered once if he'd still feel the electric fire when he saw her, if he ever saw her again. He figured it would happen since it'd been so long, more than ten years. But the minute he saw her, he was hooked, feeling like the teenage boy he used to be.

 _After all the stops and starts_

 _We keep coming back to these two hearts_

 _Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

 _And after all that we've been through_

 _It all comes down to me and you_

 _I guess it's meant to be_

 _Forever you and me_

 _After all_

But she still wasn't his. No, just like before there was someone else. Someone who'd experienced everything he yearned for. Someone else who was taking her for granted and she was letting them. He couldn't understand why these guys get multiple chances and he couldn't get one.

 _Always just beyond my touch_

 _You know I needed you so much_

 _After all, what else is livin for?_

This time felt different. It felt like it was his time, his moment and he wasn't about to let someone else steal it from him. He didn't want to share her, waiting for her to figure out that he was the one. He felt like he'd done that already.

 _After all the stops and starts_

 _We keep coming back to these two hearts_

 _Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

 _And after all that we've been through_

 _It all comes down to me and you_

 _I guess it's meant to be_

 _Forever you and me_

 _After all_

Jess's POV

Jess and Lei walked back to their table only to find it empty. He looked around and found both Rory and Tristan out on the dance floor. They were holding onto one another, swaying slightly even though the music was fast paced. They were passionately kissing and Jess could feel the heat from their kiss across the room.

"Wow," Lei sighed. "That is some kiss."

Jess nodded, unable to speak. Through every guy that Rory had spent time with, he'd never seen her kiss them. Even with Dean, he made it a point not to watch when they kissed. Yet here he stood, watching her and Tristan kiss. While watching them, he realized two things.

First, he realized that he felt nothing like he thought he would. He wasn't hurt or jealous like he expected to be. It didn't bother him at all. In fact, he was actually happy to see two people he actually liked, liking each other. The next thing he realized was how badly he wanted to kiss Lei.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Not really," she told him.

He nodded and they sat down. He wondered if she'd noticed how the air seemed thicker and what she thought about it as he took a big drink, finishing his wine. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she poured them both refills.

"How long have they been together?" she asked once she set the bottle down.

He laughed, "To my knowledge they aren't together."

"They sure look together," she said, watching as Rory and Tristan walked back to the table holding hands.

"They do," Jess agreed, never taking his eyes off Lei.


	34. Goodnight Kiss

Rory's POV

Rory and Tristan walked back to the table and sat down. They continued holding hands and kept stealing glances at each other. They tried to be social with Jess and Lei but they were distracted with each other. Rory had only felt like this once before and it was with Logan, when things were good.

Logan! She had to call him and tell him that they could be friends. She couldn't imagine going back with him when all she wanted was to go home with Tristan. She fingered her phone in her purse, itching to get the call out of the way when Jess spoke her name.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up guiltily.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. It's important," he told her and she was about to tell him no when he got her where it counted. "I promised Luke."

She turned to Tristan and leaned towards him.

"Is it ok with you if I talk with him and when we are done, me and you leave?" she asked him with a soft smile.

"Of course," he said, a smile on his face.

"We won't be long," she said as she stood up. "Will we Dodger?"

"Dodger?" Lei asked.

"You're not the only one who can have a nickname for Jess," Rory said as she linked arms with Jess and they walked away.

Once there were out on the dance floor, Rory looked at him expectantly.

"Why does Luke want you to talk to me?"

"I don't like getting involved in this and I hope you know that," Jess started off saying. "It all comes back to your dad. Apparently Lorelei is all upset and she can't be stressed out right now with everything that is going on with your dad and they want to know what you're up to. But I already told Luke that I wouldn't cross you, just that I would tell you and I told you."

"That was almost a true Gilmore rant, you barely even breathed!" she said proudly.

"Really? That's what you take from all that?" Jess asked. "I don't know why I'm so shocked. I should know better by now."

"Yes, you really should," Rory agreed with him. "Is that all you needed?"

"No, but Ror, what's going on with you you?"

"What do you mean? What else do you need to talk to me about?"

"It ties into this actually," Jess said as the songs switched but he wouldn't let her leave the dance floor. "You're being rude to Lei and that's not like you. You're acting jealous and you're the one who said we were only friends. Plus this thing with your mom and then you add the dating both Tristan and Logan thing. It all adds up to you not acting like yourself."

"How would you know how I act? You haven't talked to me before now in how many years?" Rory asked, feeling angry and defensive.

"And that is not all on me and you know it."

She knew he was right. She'd made the choice to avoid him all on her own. It was only natural he would make that choice too.

"Fine, fine, fine," she said, looked over his shoulder. "And so you know, I'm not jealous of Lei. I like her. It's just weird. Seeing you with her reminded me of Shane. You remember her? God, I hated her."

"I used her to make you jealous," Jess admitted with a smirk.

"It worked. We had words one day at the beauty store."

"I know. I was the one she'd been on the phone with."

"I figured," Rory sighed. "And to be honest, since it's you and you're not going to let this leave the two of us, I don't know what's wrong with me. I work all the time. I rarely see anyone who matters. I have superficial friends I spend superficial time with. It's all about the next story, the next story. That's it. And I am unhappy. Don't get me wrong, I love my job but that's all I love about my life."

"I can understand that but I have to ask you, why are you stringing along two guys? That's not like you."

"I've always loved Logan. He's…" she sighed, trailing off and thinking about the past. "He was fun and vibrant and alive and I felt that way. Life was new and promising and so was he. Then we went through what we went through and we were still ok. When I turned him down and he walked away, it felt like my world had walked away. Instead of wallowing, I did the campaign, threw myself into work and eventually started dating. But everybody sucked. Then Tristan came along and I felt…everything and so much more. There's our past and then he leaves. I can admit I was starting to crush on him some when he had to leave. I get lost in him now and I feel happy."

Jess's POV

Jess listened to Rory talk as the song changed for a second a time. He actually understood where she was coming from. It sounded like the feelings he'd been having when it came to both her and Lei. However, what worried him was that he knew Logan was hung up on her.

"I like Tristan. He's a good guy and you know it's rare for me to say that," he told her honestly. "And you seemed to like him just a little while ago."

He laughed when she blushed and nodded her head.

"He's a good kisser," she said.

"And on that note, I think we're done here," Jess said, finally releasing her. "But know, I am here for you when and if you need to talk."

"I know Jess. You're a good friend," she said and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek before she whispered, "I've been talking with Tris."

"I'm glad. I think he'll be good for you."

"So do I," she said with a smile he hadn't seen in a long time.

They walked back to the table, took their seat and reached for their drinks.

"Everything alright?" Tristan asked.

"It's cool," Jess said, looking at Lei.

"Well, I've already paid the bill, so we can go when you're ready," Tristan said to Rory.

"Let's go," she said before turning to Jess and Lei. "It was wonderful to meet you Lei. I'll be checking out Grubby Books, it sounds right up my alley. Hope we see you around more. Jess, don't be a stranger. Call me before you leave New York."

"See ya, man," Tristan said.

Jess and Lei watched them go before he turned to her, smiling. She was reaching for the wine Rory had left behind. He watched as she reached it and finished it off herself before turning to see she was being watched.

"Like what you see?" she asked, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Most definitely," Jess smirked, standing up. "I need a cigarette. You coming?"

They head outside and stop long enough to light their cigarettes before they continued walking. They walked in silence, smoking and lost in their own thoughts, just comfortable to be with one another. After a while, it was Lei who broke the silence.

"What's with you and Rory?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing this moment had to happen eventually.

"You two have a past, you have people in common, it's obvious."

He nodded. "We're just friends, best friends. She's my step-cousin who's more like a sister."

"Yeah," Lei said, drawling the word out and flicking her ashes dramatically. "But there's something more there isn't there?"

Jess sighed. He looked at Lei and looked in her eyes. When he turned to look in front of them, he realized they'd made their way back to his park and his bench. Feeling comfortable, he sat down and patted the spot next to him. After she sat down, he started talking.

He told her about New York and moving to Stars Hollow. He talked about Luke and the diner and the dinner they were invited to when he first arrived. He met Rory and instantly he liked her. He told her about Dean and going back to New York. He went onto her coming to see him and their first kiss. He talked about how she left and he met Shane and how Rory and he got together.

Jess lit another cigarette and turned away from Lei. He looked out into the park that appeared empty but he knew there were others out there.

"I screwed up and just left. Had my own things to deal with and that I couldn't deal with so the way I handled it was to run across the country. I'd call and hang up. I never explained myself. Then I come back a year or so later and I run from her every time I see her. Right before I leave, I spontaneously tell her I love her and drive off into the unknown again."

He took a deep drag off his cigarette and slowly breathed it out. He was ashamed of how selfish and cavalier he'd been with Rory's heart. No wonder she said they could never be more than friends. He was lucky she'd still be his friend.

"That was kind of…messed up," Lei said when he didn't start talking again.

"I'm not done," he told her.

"Oh, will you finish?"

"Long story short, I went to a fairy wedding and read a self help book and decided it was time to make another drastic declaration," he said.

"So you learned nothing."

"I learned nothing. I showed up at her dorm and guess who was there. Lurch himself. She gets rid of him and I tell her why I'm there. I tell her to leave with me and we can start over together. I even tried to use the fact that she had her things packed for the end of the year as a reason she should come with me. She said no repeatedly and at first, I wouldn't listen. Finally, I listened and walked away. Next time I saw her she was with Logan, the guy she almost married. We had two run in's then and one of them involved a kiss that was a bad decision. That's it until now."

"And you're just friends now?" Lei asked as she scooted closer to him.

"Just friends, still learning how to be the friends we once were before we tried to be more. We're better friends."

"That's good," she said, moving even closer and making Jess smile. "I hate when I have competition."

At the same time, they both leaned in and kissed. He wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. She moaned and he sighed. He'd always known this bench was special.

Tristan's POV

Tristan and Rory were in locked in a bubble the whole way back to Rory's place. Once they saw they were alone in the elevator, he crashed his lips on her and pushing her back against the wall. He loved the smell the musky, vanilla baby powder smell that was hers and hers alone. She deepened the kiss and he went with it, trailing his hand down her side.

The elevator dinged and he broke the kiss and grabbed her hand. They walked out of the elevator and into her the tiny hallway to her apartment. As she unlocked her door, unable to help himself, he moved her hair and kissed her neck.

"Tris," she breathed out.

"Mary," he murmured against her neck.

Once inside the apartment, they resumed their heavy petting. They stumbled as they moved around her apartment, never breaking contact, until finally, he pushed her down on her bed. Breathing heavy she lay there and he stood there for a second, just looking at her.

"We can't do this," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Tris?" she asked, sitting up and moving to sit next to him. "Ok, but am I allowed to know why?"

"As long as you aren't," he paused a moment, closing his eyes briefly. "Exclusively mine, we can't be together. No matter how much we may want to be.

"Oh," Rory said, pulling her knees up and leaning on them.

The look on her face tugged at his heart. He hoped this would push things in the way he intended.

"Mary, my dear, I will still see you and I will still kiss you," he paused here to lean over and kiss her, but when she tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled back. "I will still be here. I'm here, however you need me, until you tell me goodbye."

Tristan took her hand in his and kissed it before looking in her eyes. He brushed hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"How about this, I will hold you until you fall asleep and then I'll go. I have to do something with Jess around 1 tomorrow. I'll call you when we're done."

"You'd do that?" she asked, looking at him. "Hold me until I fall asleep?"

"I'd do anything for you Mary, haven't you learned that by now?" He smiled at her and let go of her hand. "Now, go get your pj's on and don't put on anything that will make me hate myself."

Laughing, Rory got up and went to her dresser. He watched her rummage around in her top drawer before grabbing something light blue and moving to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and laid back on her bed.

Ever since he met his Mary, he dreamed of this very moment. It was the one fantasy he was sure would never come true. Here he was, all these years later and he had it, the dream, the fantasy, and everything he ever wanted and he was walking away.

"What kind of idiot am I?" he muttered as he sat back up in time to see Rory open the bathroom door.

She had on a pair of light blue, flee pants and a white T-shirt with Levar Burton wearing a Reading Rainbow shirt and his Geordi La Forge's visor. It made him laugh. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss.

"You have to get up so I can pull the covers back," she said with a smile and he quickly stood up.

He watched her while she pulled back her purple comforter to reveal red sheets. She turned to smile at him and he grabbed her, pulling her to him. He kissed her deeply and passionately. He wasn't an idiot. He wanted this more than anything and he was going to do it right. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Gotta have a good night kiss," he smirked and patted her butt. "Now get in bed."

Smiling, Rory climbed into bed while Tristan sat down to remove his shoes. He put them with his jacket and turned to see her laying down, watching him. He walked over and made sure she was tucked in and then he climbed into bed next to her on top of the covers. Reaching up, he turned off the light on her bedside table.

"On your side," he told her, nudging her body with his and ignoring the feelings stirring inside him.

She rolled over and he snuggled up to her, putting his arm around her and burying his face in her neck.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"Are you?"

She nodded and they settled in together. He felt her relax into him and he smiled. This was exactly what they both needed. He held her until he knew she was good and asleep. When he knew she was out, he slowly moved away from her. He climbed out of bed and leaned over her, kissing her lips softly before he grabbed his stuff and left the bedroom.

He put his shoes on and slipped into his jacket as his eyes spied a notepad and pen by the phone. He walked over and picked them up, writing down a note. When he was finished, he tore the paper off and left it by the coffee pot, knowing it was the first place she would go when she got up.

He left, making sure the door was locked tight before hailing a cab. He thought about Rory the whole ride back to the hotel. When he fell into bed, there was a smile on his face that night.


	35. Time To Move

Rory's POV

Rory woke up well rested and happy the next morning. She looked at the empty side of the bed and remembered last night. She knew what she needed to do and quickly got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and did her wake up routine, smiling all the while.

She walked out of her bedroom and went straight for her cell. She picked it up and scrolled through her contacts, finding the name she wanted, she hit send.

As the phone rang, she walked to her coffee maker. There was coffee staged and a note laid next to her mug that had been set out. The phone rang one more time and then the voicemail picked up. As she got the coffee pot going, she left a message.

"Where are you? Why aren't you answering the phone? Logan, I need to talk to you. It's important. Please, get back to me as soon as you get this."

She hung up and immediately began reading the note.

Good morning, Mary.

I hope you slept well. I got your coffee as ready as I could. I'll see you sometime today, I promise. Hopefully with some things taken care of. Make sure you miss me and think of me often, Mary, as I am thinking of you. See you soon.

Yours,

Tristan

Smiling, Rory read the note a second and a third time before she glared at her phone until she had her life's sustenance.

She sat down at her computer and pulled up her email. As she was returning messages and answering questions, her phone rang. Assuming it was Logan, she picked it up without looking.

"Where have you been?" she asked as her eyes scanned the email .

"It's more like where haven't I been," her mom chuckled.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else," Rory said.

"I could speak in an accent if that would help," Lorelei offered.

"How would that help?"

"Then I could be someone else."

"You wouldn't be the right someone though," Rory sighed. "Besides, why did you call? I'm assuming you had a point."

"That I did. I talked to Chris," Lorelei said and Rory tensed up and wished Tristan were there. "Can you come to Hartford Monday?"

She thought about work. That was the day she went back after the holidays.

"What time Monday?" she asked her mom.

"He's at his best mid morning to mid afternoon."

"And it's just his heart?" Rory asked, thinking about the tumor Paris told her about.

"You can ask him," Lorelei said, dodging the question.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm going to call now."

They hung up and Rory hated this gap between her and her mom. They tried and it was almost normal bit when it came to her father, they never did agree.

She sent a text to Bridget, the senior editor, and Steven, their boss, asking for an emergency meeting in her office in an hour.

Bridget's POV

Bridget stormed out of her office building and took off walking. She wasn't sure where she was going or what she was doing. She just knew she was mad. Rory was taking an undetermined time off of work. Apparently there was family issues that she had to contend with. That meant that she, Bridget, had to take over editing the New York Times.

She played it off like it was no big deal. After all, she was the senior assistant editor. It was what she had climbed the ladder for and was the next logical step. Plus, it was her job to take over if the main editor, Rory, wasn't able to do her job. Bridget felt like the first runner up in the Miss America Pageant.

The problem was that she didn't really know how to be the editor. She always just followed Rory's lead. She wasn't really that good of a journalist or interested really but Rory was always there to help her. She only got the job at the Times in the first place because of Rory. Now she was leaving and Bridget had to prove she deserved it. She didn't think she could do it.

She was fuming as she stormed down the street and wasn't paying attention to anything or anybody else. That's when she tripped over a homeless man sitting by a bus bench.

"Get out of the way loser," Bridget snapped, kicking his leg.

"I was here first little girl," the old man said, pulling himself up to a standing position.

"Yeah well at least I'm a productive member on society and not a drain on everyone else like you are."

"Bridget, is that you?" a voice came and suddenly Bridget smiled.

She toss a dollar down to the man and turned around.

"Logan, how are you?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I'm good," he said, looking from her to the homeless man glaring at her. "Everything ok here?"

"Oh everything's just great," she said, quickly linked arms with him and dragging him off. "So what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just running some errands. What about you?"

"Had a meeting at work, there's some switch up happening and it seems I get to take on more work," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh really? What happened?" he asked, seemingly interested.

She thought quickly on how she could spin this to her advantage. She knew she couldn't put Rory on blast, not with Logan.

"I'm sure you know about Rory's dad," she started and smiled when he nodded. "Seems it's pretty serious. She needs to go home to Hartford and see him. She was supposed to be back to work Monday but there is no way she can, of course. So as her best friend and her right hand, I'm going to step up and cover her so she can be the good little daughter."

"Well, isn't that nice of you," Logan said slowly after a couple of moments.

"It's the least I could do," she said, smiling sweetly.

Jess's POV

Jess woke up early the next day, a smile ear to ear as he remembered the events of the night before. The dinner had been nice, everyone got along with Lei alright and his talk with Rory had went well. It was after that part of the night was over that really stood out.

He'd finally kissed Lei and it was a pretty hot kiss. It was the perfect kiss, right where they met. They'd ended up laying on the grass, watching the stars, talking and making out until late into the night. They opened up about their childhood, their families, and all other facets of their lives.

They'd walked to his hotel and kissed goodbye. They agreed to talk soon and Jess had gone to bed. Now there was a firm knocking on his door and he was laying in bed smiling.

"Jess! Get up! Jess!" Luke's voice hollered from the other side of the door.

Jess got up and walked over to the door to let his uncle in. Then he lit a cigarette and moved towards the window.

"This is a non smoking hotel," Luke told him.

"Looks pretty smoking to me," Jess said, a smile still on his face.

"What's with you this morning?"

"What's with this morning, this morning?"

"Jess," Luke said, shaking his head and sitting on the couch.

"I'm in a good mood Luke, I'm happy," Jess said. "Accept it and move on. You ready for breakfast? Is Lorelei coming with us?"

"Do I get to know why you're happy?" Luke asked, standing back up.

"Do you need to know?"

"No, I guess I don't," Luke said with a sigh. "You'll tell me when you're ready. And yes, Lorelei was going to meet us in the restaurant downstairs."

Jess nodded and they walked out. He was glad he'd slept in his clothes, it made it easier to get ready and leave. He just hoped Luke wouldn't notice.

"So, did you talk to Rory?"

"I did."

"How'd it go?"

"Good, real good."

"That's good," Luke said eagerly. "Tell me about it."

They boarded the elevator and went down as Jess checked to make sure he had his cell phone.

"I can't and I won't," he said once he knew had his cell. "A promise is a promise. I can tell you this. She knows everything you said you were concerned about. She said that she is dealing with her end of things. You should also know she has other things on her plate as well. Not just this."

"You're a good friend, Jess," Luke said proudly, smiling at him. "You grew up and it works for you."

"Shut up," Jess growled, as they walked off the elevator and headed to the restaurant off the lobby.

They sat down at a table and ordered their drinks as they waited for Lorelei.

"She was talking to Christopher, she'll be a minute," Luke said after the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Why…you know what, forget about it," Jess said, shaking his head.

"Jess," Luke said.

"Nope, not dealing with this today. I'm in a good mood. I'm genuinely happy and I'd like to ride this as long as I can. I don't feel this way very often. So if you don't mind, let's not discuss whatever is or isn't going on with this who Christopher thing. Is that ok with you?"

Luke nodded and they sat there in silence. They each drank their orange juice and stared over the other one's shoulder. Jess's mind went again to what he'd been thinking about Truncheon and the need to grow the business.

"This is ridiculous," Luke muttered.

"Hey, I got something to talk to you about, I was going to wait, but now's as good as any," Jess said, speaking up before he could talk himself out of it.

"What's that?"

"I think I want to approach Matt and Chris about expanding Truncheon into a franchise," Jess said slowly after several silent minutes. "I want to open another store, here."

Luke looked at him so long, he began to squirm under the scrutiny. He felt like he was 17 and in trouble for bugging Taylor again. He coughed and took a drink, looking away from his uncle's face.

"Do you think you could do it?" Luke finally asked.

"Do what? Open another store?" Jess asked. "I've been thinking about this pretty much day and night lately. I don't want to go back to Philadelphia. I've missed being back here. I feel peaceful, at home."

Luke nodded. "That's how I feel about Stars Hollow even though it's crazy town."

"I feel that way about Stars Hollow too. All those lunatics need sane people to look after them," Jess agreed. "But I will never admit I said that, nor will I say it again."

Logan's POV

Logan had seen the way Bridget had treated that homeless man and he'd been appalled. Yes, he might talk down to someone less then he was but he'd never be that vicious out right. As he listened to her talk, he found he didn't believe a word she said. In the exact opposite really, the more she assured him that everything would be fine, he figured things couldn't be fine.

He really didn't know what was going on with Ace and her family. He'd been avoiding her ever since he called his friend in California. He was expecting an update any time and as he listened to Bridget, he was interested in what he'd hear. He was hoping he was wrong, and he'd have to accept Bridget but his gut instinct told him that she wasn't a good person.

"So, what are you doing later? You want to do something?" she asked him.

"I've got plans," he told her quickly, even though it was a lie.

"With Rory? What are you guys going to do? Are you back together? Are you the reason she can't work? Is that way I have to do her work now?" she asked, leaning closer as if she was learning a secret. "Tell me the latest."

He noticed how Rory and work had fast become her favorite subject. Where once she avoided the topic, keeping from him that she even knew Rory, now that was all she seemed to want to talk about. Rory can't work, she never takes time off, never sees her family and friends. Then she took this holiday season off, and now this. She was worried that Rory wasn't ok. She would have to find time to check in with her as she took care of all the work Rory left behind. She was making a bigger deal out of Rory's departure from work then it probably was just by acting as if it was nothing and it was getting on his nerves.

"No, I haven't talked with her in a couple of days," he told her.

"You can tell me, you know. I won't rat her out at work," Bridget said, batting her eyelashes.

Yeah right, Logan thought sarcastically as he gave her one of the smile's he saved for business or society.

"It's not Rory. I haven't talked to her, I swear! Last time I did speak to her, she was busy and had company. That's all I know," Logan said defensively, backing up and wishing he'd never said her name when he saw her.

"Then who do you have plans with?" she asked curiously.

"Why's it any of your business?" he asked, feeling aggravated by her.

"Why can't you answer a question?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air and groaning in frustration.

They stared at each other, just standing in the middle of the street. Bridget started to lean forward as if she was going to kiss him and he sidestepped her. He could tell by her face she wasn't happy with his movement but he really didn't care. The more he was around her the more he didn't like her and couldn't see why Rory was her friend.

"I think I should be going," he quickly said and moved about two steps away from her before her hand landed on his arm..

"Why? Don't you want to talk some more?" she asked, making talk sound like so much more and inwardly he shuddered just a little.

"No, I told you I have plans."

"I don't think you do," she said, moving closer to him. "I think you're making up these plans because you're afraid to be alone with me. Isn't that right?'

"No, it's not right. It's nowhere near right. It's the opposite of right. I told you I have plans," he repeated him self, backing away just a little more. "What's wrong with you?"

"And I told you, I think you don't."

"I think he does," a voice said from behind him. "He has plans. With me. So why don't you run along?"

Tristan's POV

When Tristan woke up, he checked his phone to find people had returned his calls. He ordered room service and started returning phone calls. By the time his order arrived and he was able to drink coffee, he'd talked to a couple different people who said they could help him get work. One person guaranteed him a job. It was all a matter of which way Tristan preferred.

He set up 4 different meetings throughout the next week so he could see what the offers really were. After he had that handled, he checked the time to see he still had time before Jess was going to show up. He went to his bags and changed into his winter running wear and went for a run. He ran about ten miles and still had time for a shower.

He was relaxing, looking at listings when there was a knock on the door. He got up, slipping his phone in his pocket, and answered the door.

"Hey, how'd last night go?" Tristan asked, letting Jess in.

"Real good man, real good," Jess smirked, taking Tristan's spot on the couch.

"Do I even wanna know?" Tristan laughed.

"All I'm saying is, I was thoroughly satisfied when I went to sleep last night," Jess said, a wide smile on his face. "Can you say the same thing?"

Tristan thought about how his night went, holding Rory like he did. He nodded his head, a wide smile of his own appearing on his face.

"I can say the same thing."

"Good to know," Jess said and they both started laughing. When the laughing died down, he asked, "What do you need my help with that Rory can't know?"

"I don't know if I told you but I am currently homeless, living with my parents back in Hartford. I've got some job leads out here that look promising," Tristan told him, finally sitting down in the chair opposite him. "Now I need a place to live and you said you knew New York…I thought you could help me find one."

"Huh," Jess said, sitting back.

"What's that mean?"

"You'll never guess," Jess said, sitting up and looking at him. "I spoke to Luke just today, I've been thinking of expanding Truncheon to a store out here. If I do that, I'm going to need a place."

"It would be cool to have you here, I forgot you'll be going back to Philadelphia soon," Tristan said, sitting back. "I still need to go out there and check it out, get your books."

"Why don't you want Rory to know?" Jess asked. "She would love to help you with this."

"I know," Tristan sighed. "I thought of that, I did, but I wanted to surprise her. She can help with the furniture."

"Good, because I hate that type of house crap."


	36. Moving On

Jess's POV

"I'm quitting. It's dinner time. You're never gonna find something tonight," Jess said bitterly, lighting a cigarette.

They were standing outside the last building Tristan had looked at a condo in. It had been ridiculously priced as far as Jess was concerned.

"I have to agree at this rate. I said 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, how hard is that?" Tristan asked, cracking his knuckles.

"2 bedrooms would be perfect because I need an office as well," Jess sighed. "Now I wonder how I'm going to do when I have to start looking."

They were silent as Jess pondered if his idea was going to get mucked up over living arrangements.

"Is it a guarantee?" Tristan asked suddenly.

"Nothing's guaranteed but what are you talking about?" Jess asked, flicking his cigarette into the street and watching a cab run it over.

"You and New York," Tristan said. "Is it a guarantee?"

Jess thought about it for a moment. "I still haven't talked to Chris and Matt but I'd like to think it is. I can write from anywhere."

"Than why don't we room together," Tristan said. "I'm already viewing the ones that would be more suited."

"I can't afford this. I need to be in a much, much cheaper place," Jess said, looking up and down the street. "Much cheaper."

"No big deal. You'll help with the utilities or something," Tristan said with a shrug. "I don't mind."

"Are you crazy? We barely know one another."

"Are you a bad guy?" Tristan asked simply. "Will you rob me or kill me or do something else heinous?"

Jess shook his head, shocked that it could all be that simple.

"Are you sure?"

"We're roommates. I'm renting you the rooms, how else would that work?" Tristan said, shrugging again.

"I guess you right," Jess said after thinking about it for several minutes.

It would make things easier on him because he was sure he'd travel back to Philadelphia as well as home to Stars Hollow. This way the place wouldn't be empty. The same for Tristan if he had to travel or go home to Hartford.

"So you'll be my roomy?" Tristan asked with a smile.

"Yes but we will need some ground rules."

"Of course, anything worth doing has ground rules," Tristan said, his smile turning to a smirk.

"Shut up wise guy," Jess sad but he too had a smirk on his face. "First off, it can't be one of these ridiculously priced places. Second, I will be paying for my 2 rooms. Third, we gotta warn each other when Lei or Rory comes over."

"Sounds doable on all accounts."

"You ready for the next place?" the real estate agent said with a sigh, joining them after talking on the phone for 15 minutes.

"We sure are," Tristan smiled wide.

The next place they looked, they were both genuinely happy. It was in Tribeca and there was 4 bedrooms almost equal size and a gigantic living room. Jess already knew what two rooms he wanted if it was ok with Tristan. He also thought it would be a good place to throw a small get together which shocked him.

"I think we found it," Tristan said, looking at Jess.

"I agree."

"All it took was us teaming up."

"Don't get corny on me. I don't do corny," Jess warned him but he was smiling as Tristan signed the papers.

Bridget's POV

Bridget looked over Logan's shoulder at the woman behind Logan. She sort of loomed over him but Bridget could tell she was in stiletto boots. When she looked, she was right, black knee high stiletto boots, black hose, a black mini skirt paired with a brown, tight button down shirt. She was an imposing woman, they way she stared at Bridget, her eyes boring into her.

"I guess I'll go," Bridget said warily, never taking her eyes off the woman's dark brown almost black ones.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," the woman said and smiled.

The smile was the final straw for Bridget. That smile looked like the woman would love it if Bridget stayed. It was hungry and evil and Bridget wanted no part of it. Facing that smile made her feel as if she'd faced the Hounds of Hell and survived.

"I'll call you," Bridget said, hating that her voice came out shaky.

"You do that," Logan said, but she saw that his eyes were also on the new woman and she hated that he had a look in his eyes she'd only seen when he looked at Rory.

Feeling peeved, she turned completely to him and placed her arm on his chest. She's the one who had been putting the work into him. She had to stake her claim. He glanced at her briefly before looking back at the other woman. Bridget wanted to scream as she lunged at the woman and strangled her until her tongue hung out like in the cartoons. However, looking in the woman's eyes, told her that she had an idea what Bridget was thinking and dared her to try.

"You can call me, you know," Bridget said sweetly, moving closer so she rubbed up against him a little.

"Give it a rest, he'll call, don't worry," the woman said, the same smile on her face.

With that, the woman linked her arms with Logan's and they walked off together, leaving Bridget standing there watching their backs. She huffed, turned around and walked the opposite direction even though it was the way her and Logan had previously came.

She felt nervous and nauseous, something she only felt when she was out of control. She didn't like it when she was out of control. Bad things always happened when she couldn't control it. Ever since that incredibly inconvenient party, she'd lost grip with everything. She hadn't spoke to Rory in days and they always talked at least twice a day if not more. She wasn't getting anywhere with Logan and work was something best left for another day.

Finally, she hailed a cab and went to her apartment. She burrowed into her bed and under the covers. She turned on her laptop and began research for the next adventure. It had been a good ride but even she saw the finish line in sight.

Tristan's POV

After Tristan signed the papers and the keys were in his hand, he turned to Jess with a big smile as he dropped a pair of the keys in his hand.

"Looks like you'll have to help furnish the place after all."

"Oh shut up," Jess grinned.

They ordered food in and sat on the floor of the living room and ate. They discussed things for the apartment. They decided that Jess would take the first two bedrooms for his room and office. Tristan would take the other two. Jess's office would separate their bedrooms.

"Closet space kind of blows," Tristan pointed out as he walked back into the living room.

"What are you a girl?" Jess joked.

"Shut up," Tristan said, laying back on the floor. "One bedroom has a walk in closet, the rest don't. All the closet space is in the double bathroom area. I do have a lot of clothes."

"If that's the worst thing you could find, I think we'll manage," Jess told him. "I gotta call Lei, so I think I'm going to my room."

Tristan watched his friend smirk before he walked down the hallway towards what would be his room by the front door. Tristan needed to call Rory and he liked the idea of calling from his own bedroom, so he got up and followed Jess. He stopped at the middle room and walked in, walking over to the windows as he pulled out his phone.

He sat down by a window and leaned towards the wall as he dialed Rory, eager to tell her everything now that he'd signed the papers.

"Hey, how's your day been?" he asked, when she answered.

He listened to her talk about her phone call with her mom before she moved on to a meeting at work. He noticed she sounded stressed and he suddenly wanted to wait to tell her. He wanted it to be a great surprise and tonight she wasn't in the mood to be surprised.

"Would you like me to come over?" he asked her.

"I've got to plan for my trip to Hartford, pack and all. Would that be fun for you?" she asked, sounded hopeful to his ears.

"I'd be with you," he told her, looking out at the view that was now his. "I just have to tell Jess I'm splitting."

"You're with Jess?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes. Why do you sound so shocked? You know we're friends."

"It's just weird. It'll take some time to get used to. Why don't you bring him along, if he doesn't have plans with Lei. I need to talk to him anyway."

"Oh, ok," Tristan said, trying not to sound disappointed she wanted Jess to tag along.

"But I do have a favor to ask of you," she said quickly.

"Anything, Mary."

"Stay with me. Last night was wonderful and I slept so well but it sucked waking up alone," she said quickly in one breath, making him laugh.

"I think that can be arranged, but Mary," he said, his voice dipping lower. "Remember what I said."

"I know," she said softly.

"I'll talk to him and whether he comes or not, I'll be there soon," he told her. "I gotta stop by my hotel."

"You're not there? Where are you?"

He winced, not wanting to lie to her but not wanting to spoil the surprise he'd already formed in his head.

"Jess and I grabbed a bite to eat. He's on the phone with Lei right now," Tristan said, thinking that wasn't a lie.

"Food does sound good."

"I'll bring you something when I come over," he said with a laugh.

"But you just ate, I know you can't be hungry."

"But you are hungry. I don't have to eat just because I brought you food. I can watch you eat and that will amuse me just as much," he told her with a smirk as he stood up. "Now, what sounds good to you?"

She told him that she wanted Indian and he told her he'd be there soon. He hung up and looked around the room, already imagining Rory there. Smiling, he walked out to find Jess leaning on the kitchen island, scribbling in his ever present notebook.

"How's Lei? Did you tell her?" he asked, walking over and standing on the opposite side of his friend.

"She's good, working late tonight because her brother had a concert he wanted to go to. She was busy so she couldn't talk long so no, I didn't tell her about the place."

"I didn't tell Rory either. She's stressed. Her and her mom talked again today. She wants us both to come over, she needs to talk to you."

"Geeze, they have more drama then their worth sometimes," Jess groaned, closing his notebook.

"I wouldn't know," Tristan said darkly.

"Hey, you may have no past with her, but you'll have her future," Jess said, reading his mind.

"Yeah, the jury's still out on that one. Logan's still in the picture."

Logan's POV

"I think he does," a voice said from behind Logan. "He has plans. With me. So why don't you run along?"

That voice felt like the smoothest velvet being rubbed across his skin. He could feel goosebumps form as his hairs stood on end. Every nerve in his body stood at attention as he slowly turned to see the face that brought such a visceral reaction out of him.

Standing there looking very regal was a dark haired, petite appearing woman. His eyes roamed down her body and he had to swallow when he saw her legs in those boots. His eyes roamed back up and his heart raced as he saw the top three buttons of her button up shirt was undone. Her eyes were an intense and bright brown and her dark brown hair was up in bun at the back of her head but she'd left some hanging out, framing her face.

Bridget was still talking, trying to get his attention but he could barely take his eyes off this woman. Her mere presence demanded attention. He felt Bridget touch him, rubbing her body on his but it barely registered. He openly watched the mystery woman as she hadn't moved her piercing eyes from Bridget.

"Give it a rest, he'll call, don't worry," the mystery woman said as she linked arms with him.

His skin started burning with her touch and the fire spread throughout him, the rest of his body calling for more of her touches. His heart was racing so fast he wondered if he was having a heart attack.

When she started to walk, instinctively his feel followed. He let her lead them as they walked away in silence. He was aware of her every movement and saw her look back over their shoulders after a couple of minutes.

"She's gone," she said, pulling them both to a stop. "Seems I stumbled across you at the right time."

"Who are you?" Logan asked, feeling stupid and thick-tongued.

"Kallisto Bateson, Private Eye at your service. But call me Kalli," she said, holding her right hand out.

He shook her hand and wasn't surprised when it was a firm and solid handshake.

"So, you were put on her case," Logan asked, indicating back down the way they'd come.

"Yes and immediately I found some flags," she said, pulling out a small orange leather notebook.

"Let's go grab a bite and talk, what do you say?" Logan asked, reaching for her arm and pulling her to the curb.

He waved down a cab and they both climbed in back. He gave the driver an address to a restaurant he used a lot when he was in town. He knew he could get a table there. He turned his attention to Kalli, taking in her commanding beauty once again.

"Why didn't you just call? That's how it usually goes down."

"I'm not usual," she said, smiling at him. "I thought, you were here and she was here so I should be here. Good thing too, considering how she wants to stick her claws in you."

Once there, they got the table and were seated immediately. He ordered a bottle of the best wine and she asked for a glass of sweet iced tea. The waiter nodded and backed away, leaving them alone.

"There is no Bridget Reynolds. She doesn't exist," Kalli told him, reading from her notebook. "However, 10 years ago she was living with Elaine Cosgrove. She went by Lanie. No one has seen this Lanie in about the same time. Coincidence's are crap in my book."

"I knew she was no good."

"You knew right then," she smiled at him and he felt light as a feather.

"So what else have you learned already?" he asked, leaning his chin on his hand, his elbow on the table and breaking etiquette rules without caring.

"Unfortunately, that's where it stops. I'm researching this Lanie and before she disappeared, she was here," she told him as she reached for the drink the waiter had just set down. "Another reason why I was here to save you from her."

He smiled and reached for his wine. He sipped it slowly as he watched her look at the menu. He didn't need to look at his menu. He knew what was there, he always ordered the same thing anyway.

"How long will you be? Let me pay you're expenses since you're working for me," he told her. "It's only fitting."

"Only fitting," she repeated, her eyes wide as she looked into his soul. "I'm here until the case is done, moves me again, or you get rid of me."

That will never happen, he thought, sipping his wine still. The waiter returned to see if they were ready to order and they looked towards her. She agreed and they ordered. As the waiter was backing away, Logan asked for a sweet iced tea.

"Why'd you do that?" Kallie asked suspiciously when the waiter was gone.

"Do what?"

"Order the exact thing I was drinking. That. Why'd you do that?" she repeated.

"There's a long reason and a short reason, if I'm being honest," he told her, drinking the tea.

She sat quietly, looking at him. He didn't flinch under her stare, he matched her gaze and looked at her. He felt like she was appraising him and for the first time in his life, he wondered what one saw when they looked at him now.

"Well, how about we go for the long reason and get out of the way," she said.

Rory's POV

Rory opened the door to find Tristan with a big bag of Indian food and a clothespin on his nose. Behind was Jess with a bottle of Crown and a bottle of Jack in his hands as well as a clothespin on his nose.

"The landlord's gonna fine you for stinking up his joint," Jess said as they walked in.

She stood with her arms crossed, frowning at them. Tristan held the food out to her as they both tried not to laugh. Finally she burst out laughing and they followed suit as she shut the door. By the time they'd followed her to the kitchen and set their wares on the table, the clothespins had disappeared.

Tristan leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. After the kiss, she gave Jess a quick hug and dug into the food. Tristan went to her kitchen and found some glasses while Jess opened the bottles. Tristan brought back six glasses and Rory watched in wonder as Jess filled three each of both drinks. Everybody got one of each as she ate in silence.

"Why are we drinking?" she asked, still eyeing the drinks in front of her. "And so dangerously, I might add."

"We aren't drinking, if we aren't drinking dangerously," Tristan told her, reminding her of Finn.

"We want to celebrate," Jess said as Tristan shot him a look.

She was finishing off the food but she caught the look and wondered what it was about.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked, cleaning up the debris of her meal.

"Tristan and I are going to Philadelphia. He's gonna see Truncheon and meet Chris and Matt."

"And buy your books," Tristan put in.

"You don't have to buy them. I'll give them to you and I'll autograph them," Jess told him.

"I'll buy them and you can autograph them," Tristan said firmly, making Rory smile.

"You guys have become buddies, huh?" she asked, sitting back down at her white, modern table.

"Time to drink," Jess said, grinning.

"Who said I want to drink?" she asked, picking up the one on her left, knowing it was the Crown.

"You want to drink," Tristan said, nodding his head. "Celebrate with us."

"Celebrate your trip to Philly?" she asked, sniffing the alcohol.

"It is the land of brotherly love," he winked and Jess laughed.

"I'm not sure I like you two together," Rory said, looking between the two guys. "When is this trip?"

"Depends," Tristan said, turning serious.

"On?"

"You."

"Me?" she asked, unsure what he was meaning.

"Yes, Rory, you. Didn't you know everything depends on you," Jess said seriously but there was a twinkle in his eye.

She noticed how much lighter and happier he seemed these days and it made her happy. She didn't know if telling him there would never be anything between them was the trigger or if it was just Lei, but she was glad Jess had finally found his happiness.

"Of course it does," she smiled sweetly at him. "I am the Stars Hollow Princess."

"We're not in Kansas anymore," he told her seriously and they both busted up laughing.

"You guys are really annoying," Rory said with a laugh but felt her muscles start to finally relax. "How and why does this trip revolve around me?"

"Well, you said you talked to your mom and you're going to Hartford, right?" Tristan said and paused until she nodded. "I said I'd go and I will, you know it. I have to make an appearance there as well. So, I need to know when you need to be there so I can factor accordingly."

"Factor accordingly, you're such a dork," Jess laughed, already finishing his second drink.

"Shut up," Tristan said with a smile as he looked at Rory expectantly.

"Monday," she said with a sigh. "Mid-day."

"It's perfect then," Tristan said, looking towards Jess, picking up a conversation that no longer included Rory.

She listened to them talk about their trip and how he could make it to Hartford in perfect time and suddenly she realized she had nothing to do the next couple of days. She had so much stress and she could never shut her mind up. The only time she'd found any true state of peace was with Tristan. That's why she'd asked him to spend the night. She tuned back into their conversation and realized they were talking about leaving tomorrow.

"Can I come or is it guys only?" she asked, suddenly wanting nothing more than to see Truncheon again.

The guys looked at her and then looked at each other. At the same time they both shrugged and Rory knew these guys would be in her life forever in some way, shape, or form.

"I don't see why not," Jess said.

"I'm ok with it. Makes it easier for me in a way," Tristan said.


	37. A Relaxing Hangover

Logan's POV

The next day Logan was back to walking the streets of New York. He had nothing else to do since he was avoiding Rory, the reason for being there in the first place. He had come to the decision that he hated New York. The old Logan may have loved it, the place was definitely right up his alley. But the new Logan didn't agree. He needed the laid back, mellow, waves of California. He hadn't truly relaxed once since he got here.

He decided to take the ferry just to see if being near water would help. He was sitting there trying to relax with his eyes closed and his head hanging down to his knees, when he felt the seat move. Someone had sat down next to him. It wasn't a problem but he wished they hadn't sat so close. Space was much more relaxing.

He felt the seat move again as the person adjusted themselves. Sighing in disgust, he'd begun to lift his head and open his eyes, when he felt hands on his shoulders. The hands began to massage his shoulders and neck and without meaning to, his head and dropped a moan slipped out of his mouth, making the person laugh.

"Kalli?" he asked, not moving his head and enjoying the massage even if it wasn't her.

"You looked tense," she told him.

"I have been," he sighed again, this time out of content. "I hate New York."

"Impossible. Everyone loves this disgusting city."

"You don't like it either," he pointed out.

"Sssh," she said. "Talking is counter-effective for the massage. You can't relax and talk."

"Yes ma'am," Logan said with a grin.

She finished her massage and he had to admit that he felt a lot more relaxed. She sat down beside him and rested her arms on the back of the bench before looking at him.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Much, thank you," he told her with a smirk. "How is it you keep managing to pop up just when I need?"

She shrugged and looked out over the water. They'd almost reached the Statue of Liberty but Logan had no intentions of getting off. He'd planned on just riding the ferry for a couple of hours. He watched her and wondered about her.

Last night when they went out to eat he'd tried to get her to open up but she didn't. She talked about Bridget and asked him questions but dodged every one he sent her way. She'd flirted but she'd kept her distance and when the night was over, she shook his had and walked the other way without looking back once. It was Logan left standing there, watching her walk away.

"Bridget's real name is Wilma Baker, went by Willie. She left home when she was 15 and by 18 she'd learned how to steal identities. By 20 she was making new ones out of thin air. She has multiple aliases and is wanted in several of them."

"Is she dangerous?" Logan asked, remembering what she said about a woman who was missing the other day.

"It's not listed anyway but remember, I told you her friend Lanie went missing. They never connected her to it but since we don't know for sure, you have to factor it in."

"How'd she end up with Ace," he wondered out loud.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kallie said, looking at him curiously.

"Nothing, nothing," Logan said. "Just thinking in stereo. Is that all you have?"

"For now. I need to ask you some questions before we can continue," she told him.

"We can continue?" he repeated, his heart skipping a beat.

"The case," she said slowly, arching an eye brow as she looked at him.

"Oh, yeah," he said, shaking his head and mentally yelling at him. "Go ahead."

He watched her pull her orange notebook out and he wondered where she kept it. She didn't carry a purse and she didn't always appear to wear clothes with big enough pockets. Today she had another mini skirt, this time in grey, with black hose and the knee high boots. She wore a purple v neck cashmere sweater and a brown leather jacket. She flipped to a clean page and pulled a pen from thin air.

"First, can I know any details as to why I am looking into this woman? These details will help me fine tune my investigation."

She sounded so professional he found himself mesmerized by her voice. He didn't realize it was his turn to talk until she took her pen and tapped his nose.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his nose where she'd got him.

"Details. I need details for the investigation," she said with a sigh and a smile.

"What kind of details?"

"What am I looking for? Why am I looking for it? How will this be used?" she rattled off, ticking the questions off on her fingers.

"Why do you need to know how your information will be used?"

"Is it going through the justice system, then I have to be above board," she explained. "Or you aren't, so I won't."

"Oh, well, this won't be used, not really. I'm just doing this to protect a friend. I just don't trust Bridget and I want to make sure Ace will be alright when I go back to California."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"And so, you're gonna what, tell this Ace?" Kalli asked and he nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'll tell Ace everything and see where things stand and then I'll go home."

"This sounds like so much more than just protecting a friend," she said as he looked out over the water. "It sounds like one of those moments in life, the fork in the road."

Rory's POV

Rory woke up with her head hanging off the couch, the rest of her was tangled up with Tristan's legs. He was passed out with his head at an awkward angle. Jess was sprawled on the floor with his head under the table. She giggled, knowing he was going to hit his head.

Her head was throbbing, she regretted everything after waking up. She needed tacos and a bathroom, not necessarily in that order. She kept moving slowly, untangling herself from Tristan and trying not to wake him. She had to take her time because of the pain in her head and her rolling stomach.

She stood up and what erupted next was just hilarious chaos. When she stood up, she stood on Jess's hand that she didn't know was there. He woke up with a scream, lifting his head up only to smack it on the table, making him scream louder. Tristan, in turn, tried to jump up and tripped over his own feet, falling face first on the floor, where he grabbed his neck and moaned.

"That was a the most magnificent thing I've ever seen," Rory said, watching them in awe.

She heard Jess growl from under the table and took off for the bathroom. When she emerged twenty minutes later, Jess was sitting on the couch with a bag of frozen peas on his head and frozen corn on his hand.

She had to muffle her laughter as she asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'll live," he grunted out.

Nodding, she noticed the coffee was ready. She hurried over and poured one of her biggest mugs full. Once she'd had a drink and taking the two aspirin she'd carried in, she turned back to the room.

"Where's Tristan?" she asked, looking around the room as if the tall blond was hiding somewhere.

"Out."

"Is he coming back?"

"Yes."

She watched Jess sluggishly get up off the couch and move towards her bathroom. He held the frozen vegetables in place as he went and she laughed, wishing she'd taken a picture. She grabbed her phone and hit her speed dial.

"Whaz up?" Lorelei answered.

"That wasn't even cool when it was cool," Rory said with a smile as she took another drink of coffee.

"Are you saying mommy isn't cool?"

"Yes, I believe that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Mean."

"You would be too if you had the hangover I'm suffering from."

"You drink again last night? My, you are a lush."

"Shut up or I won't tell you the funny bit I called to tell you about."

"Mean."

"We went through this already."

"Ok," Lorelei sighed. "Go on with it then."

"So, Tristan, Jess, and I are all passed out drunk in my living room. I wake up and try not to wake them up. Jess is under the coffee table and when I stand up his hand is apparently in my way," Rory said, stopping to take a drink.

"You didn't!" Lorelei gasp.

"I did. And he screamed."

"He didn't!"

"He did. And then he banged his head on the table and screamed louder," Rory said laughing.

"Oh, I always miss the good things," Lorelei said, laughing.

"There's more. Tristan tried to jump up and fell face first. It was a great way to start the day."

Both Gilmore Girls laughed together and Rory felt good. Her hangover was barely noticeable. Things didn't seem so bad.

Jess's POV

"You better not be laughing at me," Jess said as he walked out of the bathroom. "It's your fault anyway."

He carried the bags of frozen vegetables back to the freezer and poured himself a cup of coffee, automatically setting it to brew again. He turned around and leaned against the counter as he grabbed for the aspirin bottle that was sitting next to the coffee pot.

"Love you, bye," Rory said, ending her phone call.

"You didn't have to get off on my account," he said as he grabbed his coffee to join her at the table.

"I didn't. She started to ask about Tristan and I didn't want to talk."

"Understandable," he said. "What is going on with you guys?"

"Jess!" she exclaimed, looking towards the front door.

"Relax, Ror, geez," he said, rolling his eyes. "You shouldn't care if he heard you talking about him, unless what you have to say doesn't sound good."

"No, everything I would say would be good."

"I don't want to hear that," he groaned, hanging his head a little.

"No, no," she said quickly, blushing. "We don't, I mean, well, we haven't, it's just.."

"I get it, Rory, I get it. What I don't get, and I'm sure I'll regret asking this, is why?"

He looked around at her windows and got up, walking over to one that didn't have anything in front of it. He looked back to her when she started talking.

"He won't," she said, looking down. "Not while Logan is in the picture."

"And is he?" Jess asked, looking back at the window. "In the picture?"

"He was," she admitted after a moment. "But he's not now. What are you doing?"

He looked back at her, his hands frozen in the act of opening the window. She looked confused and irritated. Suddenly he realized she probably wouldn't like him just opening a window to smoke a cigarette.

"I need a smoke, Ror. I'm sorry but it is what it is," he told her, continuing what he was doing.

"Jess, I don't want you smoking in here."

"I know. Hence the open window."

"You're still inside my house."

"It's not a house."

"Now that's just petty."

"Get over it, Princess, I need my smoke."

He watched her roll her eyes but before she could say anything, Tristan let himself in. He looked at both Jess and Rory and held up white bags.

"Hangover over food from the Gods!"

"What's that?"

"Tacos!" Rory said gleefully.

"You know, you don't act like someone with a hangover," Jess said, glaring at her.

"I'm in a good mood and I refuse to let you kill it. I will hang up on you just like I did Mom."

"You hung up on your mom?" Tristan asked as he sat the bags on the table.

"Yeah, she asked questions about you. Apparently that's not allowed," Jess said, sticking his tongue out at Rory.

"I don't remember you being so childish," she said, wading up a piece of paper and throwing it at him.

"Really, you mean he wasn't always like this?" Tristan asked.

"Nope, he was a very dark and twisted young man," she said, a sweet smile on her face as she looked at Jess.

"I hated the world and everyone in it. I still hate the world and everyone in it. Not much has changed," Jess said with a shrug as he reached for a taco.

"But you're happier about it," she grinned.

Jess picked a piece of cheese off his taco and threw it at her. However, he had to agree with her. He'd noticed how much lighter and happier he was. He didn't know what it was but he was running with it.

"So, now that we're done yucking it up at my expense, when should we hit the road?" he asked.

"What time is it?" Rory asked. "It's not normal that I don't know what time it is but I haven't bothered to look yet."

Tristan's POV

Tristan smiled at Rory and looked at his watch.

"It's 11."

"It's only a 2 hour drive, sometimes 2 and a half," Jess said.

"Is everybody ready?" Tristan asked, looking between the both of them.

He knew he was ready. He never unpacked so all of his stuff was still in the bags in the hotel room. A habit he carried over from his days in the service, always be at the ready. He figured he'd check out and when he came back, he'd sleep on the floor of his new place until his bed arrived.

"I just have to throw a few more things in my bags and then I'm done," Rory said in between bites of her burrito.

"My stuff's ready at the hotel. I just want to make a phone call first," Jess said.

"I say this then," Tristan said, his old leader skills coming out. "Mary finishes her packing and we all head to the hotel. We'll wait in my room while you finish up what you have to do. You come get us when you're ready and then we'll hit the road. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds perfect," Rory said, standing up and brushing her hands off. "I'll clean this up and go to my room."

"I'll get this, you go on," he said, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

He watched her disappear into her bedroom before he cleaned up their Mexican cure. He cleaned her coffee pot and the glasses they'd used last night and in the morning.

"Wow, is that what I have to look forward to?" Jess asked.

"If you pay extra," he said, smirking at his roommate.

"I'll remember that," Jess said with a smirk of his own. "How will we keep this from Rory? You've got to know how smart she is."

"Oh I know and it's gonna be hard," Tristan agreed. "But I have this big idea in mind if all things would work in my favor."

"Dare I ask?"

Tristan looked to the bedroom, wondering how much longer they had before Rory came back.

"Furniture in the place, my bedroom ready, take her out and then bring her home," he said, keeping his eyes on the bedroom.

"Ah," Jess said with a big smile, nodding his head.


	38. Unexpected Intimacy

Jess's POV

When they got to the hotel, Jess went straight to his room. He wanted to call Lei, see what she was up to and let her know what was going on.

"Is Luke still here?" Rory asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Nope. They left yesterday," he told her. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

He walked into his room, shutting the door behind him, and pulled out his phone. He pulled up her and name and hit send. He gathered up the clothes, books, and notebooks he had laying around into one pile.

"Hey, Crash Dummy, I thought you were stopping by last night."

"Yeah, we went over to Rory's and got drunk. I barely remember much after that."

"Good times then."

"Are you at work?" he asked, figuring Rory would appreciate some coffee before they left.

"Yeah but it's ok, we've been slow," she said with a sigh that sent chills down his back. "Why? What'd you need?"

"Oh, nothing," he said casually, throwing things in his army green duffle bag. "I just thought we'd stop in on our way out of town."

"Oh, you're leaving?" she asked and he hated how glad he was that she sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, gotta take care of something that came up and run a few errands," he told her. "I'll be back though."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is," he said with a big smile. "I'll call you, but you can call me, if you want to."

He could feel his confidence waning and he knew it was time to get off the phone.

"Oh, we will definitely keep in touch," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "How long will you be gone?"

"That's a good one," he said, stopping to think about it. "Philly till Sunday and then we are going to Hartford and Stars Hollow. I don't know how long we'll be there. I'd say at least a week, if not longer. But I will be back."

He wanted to tell her that he was moving to New York but he still didn't know where things stood with them. They'd kissed and talked but that was about as far as they got. Most of their interaction was heavy with flirting and flirting told him nothing. Plus, he kind of liked Tristan's idea with Rory and was thinking about the possibility of a little get together.

"You keep saying that."

"I didn't always come back in the past."

"We'll the past is just that. We aren't the same people we were yesterday, every moment changes us."

"I'm finding that out these days."

"Good changes I hope."

"So far so good."

It felt like they were talking about so much more. Jess's heart sped up a little and he sat down. He was done putting everything in the bag anyway.

"Well, I have a customer and my help is on a break. How's that for ironic?" she said with a sigh. "You text me when you're settled for the night. We'll talk some."

"It's a plan."

"Talk to you then Crash Dummy."

Jess smiled as he hung up, grabbing the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He looked around the room one more time before heading out. He couldn't help but think that when he came back to New York, he would be coming home.

He walked up to Tristan's door and felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw that she'd sent him a text.

"Who will soften my falls while you're gone?"

He smiled as he typed his response. "Just stay home or at work, I'll be back sooner than you think."

Rory's POV

Rory was pinned on the floor, laughing hysterically and wiggling around, trying to get away. Tristan had her hands held above her head in one and he was straddling her legs. With his free hand he was tickling her everywhere nonstop.

"You have to let me up," she said when there was a knock on the door.

"No I don't," he grinned at her and continued his current assault on her side.

"But," she started to say but stopped when Jess walked in a few moments later.

He tossed his bag down on the floor and looked around the room before he noticed them. The minute he saw them, she gave her Bambi eyes, hoping he'd coming to her rescue. Unfortunately, he smirked at her and sat down on the couch instead.

"Did I not give you enough time?" he asked.

"You ready?" Tristan asked, looking over at Jess while he continued tickling her.

"Yeah, we gotta stop somewhere before we hit the highway."

She was wearing out and about ready to knee him, not caring where it landed when he suddenly stopped. He stood up and held his hand out to help her up. She looked at his hand like it was a snake but let him help her up. She brushed off her clothes as she glared at him.

"I hope you know, you're carrying my luggage now," she told him, crossing her arms.

"I always was. Didn't I carry it up?" he asked her. "I feel like we've gone through this before."

"Déjà vu sucks," Jess said from his place on the couch.

Rory stuck her tongue out at both of them and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out before she stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna need some coffee."

"Expected and taken care of," Jess said as he got up and grabbed his bag.

Tristan grabbed his one bag and both of Rory's as they all headed out. They went down to the front desk and the guys checked out. Rory looked at Tristan sadly when she saw that he checked out. She knew he'd have to go leave at some point but she tried not to focus on that.

They walked outside and immediately Jess lit up a cigarette. Rory wrinkled her nose in disgust but kept her mouth shut. She could feel her good mood draining away and she couldn't figure out why.

"Where's your car Jess?" she asked. "Do we get your car or my coffee first?"

"Depends, do we want to double back or cart our bags?"

"We can get coffee anywhere," Tristan pointed out.

"No, we can't," Jess said.

"Just decide already," Rory said, getting irritated over everything and nothing.

"We'll just get the coffee now," Tristan said. "I got our luggage, if you can carry a coffee for me."

"I can do that," she said as she smiled at him.

Tristan's POV

When they finally reached Jess's car, Tristan just wanted to sit in silence. His arms hurt from carrying three bags and his head hurt from the bickering that Jess and Rory seemed dead set on doing. He figured she'd want to sit up front so he climbed in the back, ready to zone out and recharge when he felt her lips on his.

He immediately responded to the kiss, opening his mouth when she wanted to deepen it. He felt a million times better when she pulled back and he opened his eyes. He expected to see her smiling at him and instead she was frowning.

"You ok Mary?" he asked her.

"Get out," she told him. "I want to lay in the back."

"Love you too," he muttered as he moved to get out of the car.

"Would you 2 just hurry up already," Jess complained from the driver's seat where he'd already started the car. "At this rate it will be night before we get there."

Tristan waited for Rory to get in the back and then he took his seat up front. Within seconds, Jess took off. He hit the buttons on the dash and the car filled with some music that he didn't recognize. He settled back in his seat and took a drink of his coffee before a thought came to him.

"What about Mary? Isn't she's trying to sleep?"

"Yeah and she'll do just fine with The Clash," Jess said, never taking his eyes off the road.

Inwardly groaning at The Clash, he wondered if he could touch the radio. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, he was being woke up by Jess poking him repeatedly. He opened his eyes, blinking the a couple of times and looking around the car before focusing on Jess.

"Thanks for leaving me alone, both of you passed out, worthless passengers," he said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I had no intention of sleeping," Tristan said as he rolled his head from side to side, stretching and popping his neck.

"No problem. I'm used to the drives so it was almost normal. But we are here at Truncheon and the apartments we built in. I didn't know where you made reservations."

"Rory's still asleep," he said, as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I woke you first. You can wake her," Jess said, opening his door. "I'm going to head in. The door will be unlocked, walk in."

Tristan nodded and watched Jess get out of the car and walk over to a side entrance on a brick building. Once Jess was out of sight, he turned in his seat to see that Rory was awake and looking at him.

"We are here," he told her.

"So I heard,' she said, not bothering to move.

He thought she looked beautiful, her hair was fanned out and she had one arm laying over her head, and her legs partially pulled. He was finding his resolve fading the more he looked at her but he couldn't look away.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," she told him, finally moving to sit up.

"Yeah, I slept, but didn't you?"

"Nope. I thought," she said, moving Jess's seat and climbing out. "Come on, let's go."

He watched her shut the door and walk to the hood of the car. There she stopped and just looked at the brick building in front of her. She looked at the public entrance but it was obviously locked and lights were off. She looked at the other door that he'd seen Jess go in but she didn't move. Smiling, he got out of the car and stood beside her.

"Waiting for me, Mary?" he asked, his smirk ever present.

Logan's POV

Logan and Kalli were in his hotel room, lounging in his bed when her cell phone went off. He'd turned his off when Rory called the second time. She reached across him since they'd switched sides and grabbed her phone off the table. She stayed laying on him as she answered her phone and he played with her long hair.

He closed his eyes, tuning her out, and thinking about how they got there. They stayed on the ferry and talked, both opening up and sharing the basest parts of themselves. They were still sitting there when the ferry shut down for the night. They went out for dinner where they continued talking and started drinking. For dessert, they traveled back to his room. Somewhere along the lines the drinking stopped and the flirting started.

Kalli knew all about Rory and as he thought about Ace in the morning, the worse he started to feel. He didn't even know where he stood with her. He'd laid it all on the line and then stopped taking her calls. How did he know she wasn't waiting on him?

Not liking where his thoughts were going, he opened his eyes and looked at Kalli still leaning across him. He parted her hair until he could see her neck and then he leaned down, aiming to distract himself. As he kissed, licked and blew he heard her say goodbye and hang up. Before he knew what hit him, she'd flipped them around.

"That wasn't nice to do while I talked on the phone," she told him, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I need to be distracted," he said, repeating something she'd said the night before.

"So I'm a distraction now?" she asked with a chuckled.

"You are more than a distraction but you do distract."

She laughed before she asked, "Do you want to know who that was?"

"Your business not mine," Logan said, preoccupying himself by kissing on her pulse point behind the ear.

"Actually," she said slowly. "It is your business. That was more information leaking in."

"This," he said, trailing kisses down her neckline. "Is my business."

"What about Bridget?"

"Bridget who?"

"What about Rory?" she asked after several moments.

Groaning, he laid back. "What's the news?"

She pulled away from him, sitting on her proper side of the blanket with the sheet just over her lap. He took his spot and reached for his bottle of water.

"She likes to cut people off, no friends, no family. She finds victims that are easy to isolate and then manipulates them. It depends on the victim and the situation on how she uses and abuses them. She's got a violent streak but it takes a lot for it to come out. She knows how to keep herself clean," Kalli recited. "She doesn't sound very stable."

"No, she doesn't," Logan sighed, reaching for his cell.

He turned it on and ignored his messages to call Rory. It went straight to voicemail. He hung up and tried again. When it went to voicemail again, he left an urgent message, begging her to call him anytime. He then sent her a text, telling her they needed to talk as soon as possible. He thought for a moment, while staring at his phone, before he dialed another number.

He watched Kalli looking for her clothes as he waited for Bridget to pick up the phone. He spotted her skirt before she did and got up, grabbing it and sitting back down as Bridget's voicemail also picked up. He hung up, not knowing what to say


	39. Philadelphia Part 1

Tristan's POV

The side door led into a spacious open floor concept. Immediately Tristan could see three rooms, the living room, the kitchen and an office by a door on the left wall. There were doors all along the back and right walls. He held, Rory's hand as they both walked in, taking in their surroundings.

"Jess?" Rory called out and immediately 3 of the doors opened.

The man in question walked out of one room and just leaned on the door frame.

"Took you long enough," he said, smirk in place. "We're you making out again?"

"No, we weren't," she said primly.

"Oh, Mary, you don't have to deny it, we're with friends," Tristan said, gliding up beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Besides, everyone already know about your feelings for me anyway."

"You are so aggravating sometimes, you know that?" she said, turning to face him with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What kind of strays have your brought home?" one of Jess's friends asked from his own doorway.

"It's cool. This is their foreplay," Jess told them.

"Jess!" she exclaimed, turning around to face Jess and both him and Tristan started laughing.

"Ok, man, don't leave us hanging," one of the guys said as he bounced in one spot. "Who are these people and why have they come?"

"You know, my first and constant instinct is to say, 'We're closed,'" the first one said.

"Ok, guys, this is Rory and Tristan. This is Chris," Jess said, referring to the calmer one of the two before he turned to the one who bounced. "This is Matt. Beware, we think he's house broken."

"Shut up, Jess," Matt said, acting like a petulant child.

"Is this the Rory?" Chris asked, studying her as she looked at the books they had laying everywhere.

"The Rory?" Tristan asked.

"Let's not get into it. Suffice to say yes, it is, but that's long gone. Period and move on," Jess said quickly, eyes flicking over to her.

Both Chris and Matt nodded but even Tristan could tell that Matt wanted to ask more questions. He had a couple questions he'd like to ask too.

"So, what's the game plan?" Chris asked as they all took seats on the two couches they had.

"Sunday we head to Hartford for family things," Jess said, once again eyeing her before he looked back at his friends. "We need to have a meeting to talk about some things. Other than that, we're here."

Chris and Matt looked between one another before looking back at Jess. Once again, Tristan could see their questions in their eyes and he felt bad for being the reason for the meeting. He looked over at Rory who'd picked up a book and curled up in the corner of one of the couches.

"I wanna go out," she said, looking up and smiling at him.

"I'm up for that," Matt said, smiling a goofy smile that made Tristan chuckle.

"Tonight?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm actually pretty tired," she said, yawning for effect. "Jess?"

"We have a guest room," Matt offered.

"We have reservations," Tristan said, standing up.

"We do?" she asked, not moving.

"Yes, I thought ahead," he said with a smirk. "Wasn't that brilliant of yours truly?"

"Stop fishing for compliments," she told him. "I won't compliment you. I won't make your ego bigger."

"Oh, Mary, your vicious tongue wounds my very being," he said, grabbing his chest and falling backwards on the couch. He looked at her and wriggled his eyebrows at her before he continued, "You must use that muscle for good, not bad."

He loved it when he saw the blush creep up her cheeks as he stood up again.

"I'll be back guys," Jess said, also standing up. "I'm gonna run them to their hotel."

"But you'll be back?" Chris asked.

"I'll be back."

"Who's book?" Rory asked, holding up the book and waving it at the guys.

"What is it?" Jess asked.

"Disco Bloodbath: A Fabulous But True Tale Of Murder In Clubland," she read off before looking back up."

"It's mine," Matt said. "It's really good. There's a movie based on it too."

"It's sick and twisted," Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"Can I borrow it? I forgot to bring any books," Rory asked.

Jess's POV

Jess looked at Rory in shock. He'd read the book and found it interesting, mainly because he knew some of the people and the legends already from growing up in New York. He never would have thought Rory, the Stars Hollow Princess would be interested in drugs and debauchery, something so far removed from her world. Then again, she was like him and would read any words put in front of her.

"Sure," Matt said. "In fact, keep it. I have another copy."

"Thanks," she said with a squeal, going over and giving him a hug.

"You ready now?" Jess asked with a smile, as he watched her walk away, holding the book close and smiling.

She nodded and the three of them walked back outside and got in the car. He chuckled as he saw Rory climb in the back and pull out her cell phone to continue reading. It was a quick and intriguing read, maybe it was time he borrowed Matt's second copy. Or, he could get hers and leave his thoughts in the margins. Matt hated when he did that.

"Where we headed?" Jess asked, once Tristan was in the car and the door was shut.

"The Rittenhouse Hotel," he replied. "I'm sure you know where it's at.

"I do know where it's at. It's fancy," Jess said as he pulled off. "I should have known."

"It's beautiful. I've been there once before for an interview," Rory said, still reading her book, unable to look away.

"Tomorrow I need to talk to the guys, will you all be alright by yourselves?" Jess asked, his eyes never leaving the road.

Ever since he wrecked Rory's car, he actually hated to drive. It was an evil necessity but when he could avoid it he did. When there was no choice, he focused on the road and not much else. He didn't even like other people to drive, preferring to keep the control in his hands. He'd rather walk if he could.

"I think we can manage," Tristan said but Rory kept quiet, lost in the streets of New York with the club kids.

"Then the next day, bring yourself down to the store," Jess said as he pulled up to the hotel and waved the valet off. "You wanted to see it and I'll get you those books."

"I'll pay for the books."

"Whatever," Jess said rolling his eyes and smiling. "We can go out that night, it'll be Friday. How's that sound?"

"When did you become the man with the plan?" Rory asked, sticking her head up between the front seats.

"And she's back," Tristan laughed.

"Shut up, it's fascinating," Rory said defensively. "You should read it. Have you read it, Jess?"

"It is, you should, and I have," Jess agreed, laughing. "So we good?"

"We're good," Tristan said.

"Fine, fine, yes, whatever," Rory said shoving at his seat a little. "I want to take a bath and finish this."

Laughing, Jess climbed out of the car so he could let her out. He popped the trunk so Tristan could get their bags before he climbed back in.

"Text me," Tristan told him and he nodded before driving back to Truncheon.

As he parked the car in his usual spot, his cell started to ring. He answered the phone without looking as he finished parking and got out to grab his bag.

"Are you settled yet?" Lei asked

"Just about," he said, a huge smile on his face as he shut the car off but just sat in his seat. "Did you need something?"

"Not really. You just hadn't called yet."

"I hadn't gotten settled yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah, just dropped Rory and Tristan off at their hotel. I'm sitting outside in my car, talking to you."

"Why are you outside?"

"I had just pulled up when you called," he explained, lighting a cigarette.

"So? Go inside."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd never make it to my room without being interrogated."

"Why would you be interrogated and just who is doing this interrogation?"

"My roommates who are also my friends and my partners, Chris and Matt."

"And why are Chris and Matt interrogating you? You left that out."

"It's a long story but suffice to say between telling them we had to talk tomorrow and then leaving with Rory and Tristan to returning, on the phone, with a smile from ear to ear, yeah, they'd be on my quicker than I can say it," he sighed.

"You're smiling from ear to ear?"

"Out of all that and that's what you hang on?" he asked, his cheeks starting to hurt from the smile on his face. "I'm telling you, these guys are crazy and they aren't going to take it well when they find out I'm moving to New York."

"You're moving to New York?"

"Wait, what?" he asked, realizing he'd spoiled his own surprise.

"I'm going to hang up," she said after a few silent minutes.

"Why?"

"Just listen. I'm going to hang up. You're going to go to your room, find any excuse you can to be in there ten minutes from now. Lock the door or whatever you have to do because I will be calling back and we will be talking."

"Good talking or bad talking?"

"Good talking, Crash Dummy, good talking."

Rory's POV

They walked into the hotel and Rory pulled out her cell. Tristan led the way and she tried to turn her phone only to discover that the battery had died. As she thought about the last time she charged it, she realized all three of her chargers were back in New York.

She was too focused on her phone problem to pay attention to Tristan checking them in. She just followed him when he started walking. She hated that her phone was unavailable and she felt disconnected. She kept trying to get it to power on even though it wouldn't.

"It's not turning on," Tristan said when they were on the elevator.

"I know," she pouted, still pressing on the power button.

"You'll break it if you press any harder," he chuckled.

"It's not funny," she told him, looking up into his ice blue eyes. "I need my phone."

"Well, what's wrong with it?" he asked, taking it from her and looking at it.

"The battery's dead."

"So charge it when you're in the room," he said, shrugging as he gave it back to her.

"I left my chargers."

"Chargers? As in you have more than one?"

"I have three and they're all in New York," she sighed.

She knew he was going to give her a hard time now. Everyone was always shocked that she lost her charger or left it behind and would have to buy a new one. That's how she ended up with three, which helped her from losing them. She kept one at the office, one in her living room, and one in her bedroom.

"Well, first thing tomorrow, we'll get you a fourth one," he said as the elevator doors opened and he walked out.

"You're not going to give me a hard time?" she asked, following closely behind him.

"Why would I?"

"Everyone does."

"I'm not everyone Mary, when are you going to learn that?"

She watched as he unlocked the door in front of them. He stepped to the side and let her walk in. She turned to find him leaning in the doorway. He'd placed her luggage in the doorway and off to the side. She tilted her head and looked at him curiously.

"You not coming in?"

"I have my own room," he told her with a smile.

She watched him pull off the doorframe and disappear down the hall. She walked quickly over to the open door and peeked her head out in time to see him walk into the room next to hers. Sighing, she turned and shut the door as she walked back in her room.

She stood there and looked around, her phone still in her hand and the book she'd been reading long since forgotten. She'd bent over and grabbed one of her bags when she heard something. Looking up, she saw Tristan standing in a doorway she hadn't seen.

"You got conjoined rooms?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I didn't know if you'd want to share a room or want your own," he explained. "So I got the best of both worlds."

She hadn't wanted to say anything, but the idea of being alone hadn't sounded too good. She didn't want to be alone but she didn't want to be one of those girls either. She actually wished Richard were here, but he wasn't.

"It's perfect," she told him as she sat on one of the bar stools by the half-kitchen.

She watched as Tristan moved into the room, leaving the door open, and sat on the stool next to her. He leaned over and with his hands, lifted her head so she was looking up and not down.

"Why so glum Mary?" he asked her, not moving his hands from her face. "Do you need to eat? Or coffee?"

She laughed as she leaned into his hands, letting him old her weight.

"You know me so well."

"I try," he smirked. "So you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Do we have to talk?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked.

"You mentioned food earlier."

"Yes, I did," he said, laughing as he reached for the room phone.

Jess's POV

Jess opened the door and peered inside. Neither Matt or Chris could be seen. He knew that didn't mean anything though. He had to cross the open room and they'd opted for a larger space for the three of them. Ten minutes wasn't a lot of time in the scope of things and he knew those guys would be relentless when they got a hold of him.

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see it was a text from Lei.

"In your room yet?"

He smirked and entered instead of answering. He shut the door quietly behind him as he surveyed the mess so he could navigate it quickly. As he made his way to his room, he thought about the drastic changes he seemed to have undergone since he'd been here last.

He left with thoughts of Rory consuming his every moment and he returns with Lei propelling him to make major life decisions. He left with the intention of returning and returns with the intention to leave. He'd been gone for maybe a week and he couldn't explain why it seemed much longer.

He managed to slip into his room without any troubles. Locking his door, he tossed his bag on the floor and flopped on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and pulled out his phone, quickly typing out a text.

"Yes, I'm in my room. Impatient much?"

Within seconds after he hit send, his phone rang. Smiling he answered it as he laid back, his free arm under his head.

"Were you attacked?" she asked.

"Nope. It was clear as far as the eye could see. Now, why did I have to sneak into my own home?"

"You're moving to New York? I thought you lived and breathed Philadelphia. I thought your life blood was that place."

"Things change."


	40. Philadelphia Part 2

Author's Note:

It looks like winter is finally over. Yee haw! Now it's the monsoon season and for me, perfect writing time. I was ready to post another chapter and I realized I hadn't checked in with you guys in a while. How's it going? Still enjoying the story? Ok with the direction things are going and the shift in everything? I'm still enjoying writing it for the most part. I even write sometimes at work. I also still get surprised. The characters will start talking and go places I hadn't thought of. Like this chapter. Tristan's story wasn't supposed to start unfolding yet. It was planned for just around the corner, but it demanded to arrive today. Let me know how you guys are doing with the weather change and the story. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and pressing favorite. I'm already thinking of 2 more stories in the future. Keep reading! Without further ado…Philadelphia Part 2!

D5

Jess's POV

The next day, Jess slept in until noon after staying up most of the night talking. He got up and stretched before picking up his phone to check for messages. He smiled when he saw that Lei had sent him a text.

"Good morning. I'm still wearing the smile you gave me."

He lit a cigarette and sent her a response.

"It looks good on you. You're never fully dressed without a smile."

He hopped in the shower when he finished his cigarette. When he got out, he started throwing things in he the bags he planned to take Sunday. He looked around the room and realized he'd need to hire movers or ask for some help because his car couldn't carry his furniture.

He knew he was delaying the inevitable, but he couldn't help it. As much as he looked forward to living back in New York, he'd miss Philadelphia. Not to mention, he felt like he was running out on his friends after everything they'd done for him.

Suddenly someone started banging on his door. He knew it was Matt because Chris wouldn't just bang consistently.

"Just a sec," he hollered as he made his way over to unlock the door and open it.

Matt walked in and leaned on the wall as he watched Jess walk over to the bed and sit down. His eyes flicked over to the two bags Jess had been filling.

"You're awake."

"I am," Jess agreed, keeping the wise retort that came to mind to himself.

"Ready to talk?" Matt asked, his eyes once again going to the partially packed bags.

"Let's wait until we're closed," Jess said, glancing at his phone.

"Chris already closed us for the day," Matt told him. "So we could talk."

"Of course he did," Jess sighed as he stood up. "Where's he at then?"

"Inventory. Taking advantage of being closed," Matt shrugged. "You know how he is."

"Yeah, I do. Let's go."

They walked through the living room and through the door into the store. The blinds in the windows were closed and only set of lights were on. Jess could here the sound of books being moved around but couldn't see Chris anywhere.

"What section?" Matt called out.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Chris called back. "Poetry. Poetry came in today. Poetry goes out today."

"Hey Chris," Jess called out. "What came in and goes out today?"

Tristan's POV

Tristan was up with the sun like he always was. It was a rare occasion when he slept past six. He went for his morning run, making it a point to do the Rocky stair run. He even cued his music to play the right song, getting a little laugh at his own expense.

When he reached the top, he sat down and drank his water. He closed his eyes and groaned. His head hurt and his shoulder was hurting. It was nothing new. He had to live with the pain because at least he was alive. Some days were great, some were good and some were just bad. Today it looked like it was going to be a bad one.

He pulled out the sunglasses he always carried around, slipping them on. It didn't help his headache but it didn't hurt it either. He slowly stood up, holding his left arm close to him so he wouldn't move his shoulder. He made his way to the street and found a bench. Using his good arm, he pulled out his cell and called the car service he'd set up for later in the day.

When the car arrived, he got in and went back to the hotel. He hoped that Rory was still asleep since they'd slept in his bed. As he slipped into the room, he stopped and listened carefully, wincing in pain at the same time. He didn't hear anything so he crept closer to the bedroom.

Once at the door, he peered in to see she was still burrowed under the blankets and sound asleep. He walked a little quicker and grabbed the small toiletry bag he'd set out the night before and went straight for the bathroom. He opened the bag and pulled out the medicine he had in there, popping the necessary pills before putting the bottle back where he got it. He turned the shower on as hot as he could and climbed in.

He had no clue how long he stood under the hot water, he didn't get out until his skin started to prune up. It was when he was drying off, he realized he hadn't brought in any clothes to wear. Mad at himself, he tested his left arm to see the pain was there but not as bad. He'd need to be watchful of it. His head never quit hurting. It was a constant, screaming pain.

Wrapping the towel around him, he opened the door. The bed was empty and he was glad. He moved towards his bag and grabbed some clothes. Getting dressed, he tried to not use his arm at all, knowing that the minute it came time to face her, he'd ignore the pain and use the arm.

Once he was dressed, he got up and walked back to his bags. He pulled a small bottle and put some of his pills in the bottle and put the bottle in his pocket. He hung sunglasses on his shirt and turned to the door.

He knew he needed to just tell Rory but he didn't want to. It was just something he went through. Others had gone through much worse. He was ok, a little pain never hurt anyone. He was strong, he was a survivor, he wasn't ready to admit he was weak. He could barely admit it to himself.

He figured he'd tell her when she told him that Logan was gone. As soon as she picked him, if she picked him, he'd tell her he was broken. Until then, when he was on borrowed time as he was, he would be ok. He would be whole, the man she expected the boy she knew to grow into. If there was time, then he'd let her into see behind the mask.

He wanted to win her heart because it was real and true, not out of pity for a wounded soldier.

Jess's POV

They ordered pizza and Jess waited outside for the pizza. It was something that they had to do because no one knew how to find the big metal door in the side of the wall. Normally it was the short straw that had to stand outside because they all hated it, but today Jess didn't mind. It gave him just a little longer before he had to start talking.

He knew they were also going to want to know about Rory and once they got a whiff of Lei, they'd be all over that as well. Just like he also knew they wouldn't believe that he and Rory could just be friends. If he was honest, he had a hard time believing it too, but so far it had been easy.

The pizzas arrived and he paid before heading back in. He was ready to get it over with, so he could stop being consumed by it. His phone buzzed as he set the pizzas down and he backed up to check it out. He started to smile but glanced at the guys and dropped it, reading the text quickly but not responding.

"I guess by now you've talked or are talking. Good luck. It won't be as bad as you think. Your plan sounds solid. Knock them dead and text me when you can."

Jess grabbed a slice and a beer out of the cooler under the table. It had been Matt's idea to have a cooler handy. However, what he complained about now was the process of keeping the bucket full of ice and clear of water. Jess refused to do it since it was his brilliant idea. Matt was lazy so Chris ended up taking care of it. The winter wasn't so bad, but in the summer, Chris got crabby.

"Matt says you're leaving again," Chris said, breaking the silence that they were sitting in.

"Matt has a big mouth," Jess said, glaring at his hyperactive friend.

"We know this already, move on," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Sunday I gotta take them to Hartford and Stars Hollow. Then they need a lift back to New York."

"And that takes more than one bag?" Matt asked.

"You'll be back though, right," Chris said, ignoring Matt like they usually did.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Jess started to say when Matt cut him off.

"See, I told you something was up. I told you he was leaving. I bet we won't publish his next book either. I bet we go under without him. I bet it's all over."

"Shut up Matt," Jess growled. "Let me finish and since when have you guys been talking about me leaving?"

"When you didn't come back when you said you would, when you came back with your Achilles' heel and some dude and then left, only to return and lock yourself away after saying we need to talk," Chris said.

"And then I find you packing," Matt added. "Packing!"

"Can it, Matt," Chris said. "We've established that he was packing and we've established that he is leaving. What we haven't established is why and for how long."

Rory's POV

Rory was at the table in her room, her laptop open in front of her and a notebook laying open next to it. She'd woke up when she heard the shower turn on and went to her own bathroom to take a shower. She got dressed and walked out, expecting Tristan to be waiting on her. When he wasn't, she shrugged and started the coffee in both rooms.

She set up her laptop and walked over to the bathroom in his room. The shower was still running and it was now an hour later. She frowned at the door and went back to her laptop. She had a bunch of emails from Bridget, begging for her help. It seemed the paper was struggling in every department, articles weren't getting turned in, and a myriad of other problems.

She felt the usual tension roll up her back and her muscles stiffen as she got into work mode. She used to love that feeling, believing it meant she was about to do some of her best work. Lately, it just signaled another day that was going to wear her out in every way possible and she'd barely see the sun.

She was engrossed in work and had lost all track of time when she felt something hit her ear. She shook her head and tried to find her place in the article she was editing when she felt something hit her ear again. Feeling irritated, she turned to find the nuisance, ready to bite their heads off, thinking of the annoying guy in the office that never grew up.

What she found was another guy who never grew up but grew up a lot. Tristan was standing in the doorway, leaning his left side into the frame. He smiled at her but she noticed it wasn't as bright as it normally was.

"What is this?" he asked her. "Are you working when you don't have to? You really are a Mary aren't you?"

"Maybe if you hadn't spent all morning in the shower, I wouldn't have felt compelled to work," she said, standing up and stretching. "Trust me, my body is as mad at me as you pretend to be."

"Who said I was pretending?" he said and it had a bit more bite to it.

"Problems Tris?"

"Just a headache, nothing a little food can't help," he told her. "You ready to eat?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she asked, laughing until she saw him wince. "Does your head hurt that bad?"

"I'll survive. What do you want to do today?"

"This is a city brimming with history. I've always wanted to experience it."

"Well then, after we eat, that's what we'll do," he smiled at her but once again it didn't reach his eyes.

Rory looked at him closely as they grabbed their things and walked out of her room. She knew something was up with him but she didn't want to pry. She could tell he was off, not quite himself and she could tell he was lying about the pain. She decided she would watch him and they'd take it easy today if she had anything to say about it.

Jess's POV

Jess set his pizza down only half eaten, he finished off his beer and lit a cigarette. He looked at his friends and started talking.

"As strange as it sounds, I did some thinking and I want to, I had an idea. Truncheon is doing really well, we are doing really well, you are doing really well and I think it's time we take the next step, take it to the next level. I think we should expand, franchise, open a second store, however you want to look at it. A small one, like this used to be. Broaden our customer base, widen our exposure. I was thinking we could do this in New York, and I could move to take care of it, since I already know New York anyway. Plus, if I'm being honest, I want to live back in New York. I could write just as easy from there and yes, Matt, I would still publish with you. I'm still your partner and I would still need to come here as you would need to come here. We can't keep it forever just us 3 in this place."

He let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding and went for another beer. He looked at Chris and Matt and they were both just staring at him. Matt looked angry.

"Because of her right?" he asked.

"Who?" Chris asked.

"No," Jess said, looking directly at Matt. "This has nothing to do with her. This is about me, about what I want."

"You didn't want this a few days ago. You wanted her. Now you come back, with her, and you want to leave, with her, to New York, where she lives."

"This has nothing to do with her, I can promise you that."

"No you can't," Matt said, standing up. "Not when it comes to her."

Jess watched Matt walk into his room and slam the door. Shaking his head, Jess took a drink of his beer and looked at Chris.

"I swear that it has nothing to do with Rory Gilmore."

"That's who I thought you guys were talking about," Chris said, nodding his head. "So, now that our kid's gone to bed, time for the adult version. Tell me, what's happening?"

"I'm serious about the expanding Truncheon. That's not just gloss to get my way."

"I know and it's a good idea. I'd been tinkering with the same idea but on a much smaller scale. But with you, what's going on?"

"Why's something got to be going on?" Jess sighed.

"Because, you haven't been the same since you got that ridiculous invitation and now that the event is over," Chis paused and just looked at Jess for several moments before he continued. "You're not the same."

"I'm the same," Jess said, but even he didn't believe his words.


	41. Philadelphia Part 3

Rory's POV

After they'd ate their fill of Philly Cheesesteaks, Rory figured it was her imagination with Tristan that morning. Throughout the meal, he'd slowly bounced back to his normal, fun-loving self. She shrugged it off and eagerly told him she wanted to go to the Edger Allan Poe house when he asked.

"Would have never pegged you for a Poe fan, Mary," he said as they slipped into the car.

"I've always thought The Raven was a masterpiece," she told him. "I've always wanted to see his house. You know, living here was said to be his happiest time."

"I did know that," he said as she watched him close his eyes for a moment. "You'll like it. It's a fascinating place to be. Some even say they can feel Poe moving about."

"He's not supposed to haunt it," she said before everything he'd said registered in her head. "Wait, you've been here before?"

He nodded with a smirk. "Yes, Mary, I have. I used to read and Poe was always my favorite. Though I must say that I have always felt more drawn to The Tell-Tale Heart. I must have read it a thousand times."

"Huh," she said, studying him as if she'd never seen him before.

"You seem shocked."

"I must admit, I am. Back in Chilton I wouldn't have pegged you for a reader."

"In Chilton, I wasn't. It's something I picked up after I left."

"Well, it was a good habit to pick up."

They reached the house in time for a guided tour. As they walked around, Rory tried to pay attention to the tour and her surroundings but she kept noticing Tristan. He was favoring his left side again and he kept moving so that no one on that side of him. He'd slipped his sunglasses down over his eyes. He'd wince quickly at loud sounds and he became irritable. She'd tried to ask him what was wrong but he brushed her off.

"Now what shall we do?" he asked her as they walked outside again.

"I thought we could go back to the hotel, relax, maybe nap," she said casually.

"Really?" he asked and she noticed he sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, why? What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me," he said, smiling at her.

Back at the hotel, she talked Tristan into laying down in his room. She had him lay on his back and she curled up around him, her head on his chest. Patiently she laid there, trying not to fall asleep herself as he traced his fingers along her back. She laid there and kept her mind running as she felt him relax.

Once she knew he was sleeping good, she slowly slipped out of his arms and pulled the blanket up around him. She stood there and watched him sleep for a few moments. He looked so peaceful and calm, even more so then he was in real life. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before walking out and shutting the door to his room.

She moved quickly to her room and started the coffee. Once she had a cup in hand, she walked over to her laptop, glad she'd left it out. She cleared all her work stuff out of the way and opened her notebook to a clear page. She opened a new browser and started a new search, this one containing the words Tristan DuGrey, military, accident, injured, and Hartford.

Tristan's POV

When Tristan woke up a couple of hours later, he felt much better than he had. His shoulder still hurt but his head didn't. He made a mental note to remember a nap. You don't get naps in the service, so the concept was almost foreign to him.

He stretched and went to the bathroom before venturing out to see where Rory was. He felt bad for ruining their day in Philadelphia and he was prepared to make up for it. She wasn't anywhere in his room so he walked over to the door that separated the rooms. It was cracked so he knocked softly. It fell open slowly and he looked inside.

He found Rory. She was sprawled across her bed, sound asleep with her laptop next to her. He immediately realized she'd faked wanting to come back to the hotel and lay down. It had all been for him. She put him to sleep like he did that night for her.

Smiling, he sat down beside her. He tried to wake her by saying, "Mary, Mary."

The only reaction he received was that she moved closer to him, a smile forming on her face. Shaking his head, he got up and moved so that his face was even with hers.

"Mary, Mary, you're gonna wanna wake up," he whispered.

He watched her face, only inches away and when he saw no reaction, he grinned. He moved slowly towards her. Slowly, gently, sweetly he kissed her. As he felt her start to wake up, he deepened the kiss, taking it to a completely different level.

She moaned and he smiled. Knowing she was awake, he broke the kiss and stood up. Blinking a couple of times, she looked up at him.

"I warned you," he said with a smirk.

"You are such a-"

"I love it when you compliment me, you always know the right thing to say."

"Move," she growled and shoved at him.

He got up, laughing, and watched her go to the bathroom. He sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the table. He rotated his shoulder, trying to work the kinks out and trying not to think about where that kiss could have led.

He knew what he told her. He meant every word too. The problem was how hard it was to listen to himself. He knew Rory hadn't talked to Logan and she hadn't shared with him what she was thinking. All he knew was that he was with her almost every second of every day and he loved every minute of it. It felt perfect and comfortable and natural. He was exactly where he was supposed to be when he was with her.

She came out of the bathroom and glared at him which made him laugh.

"Why the daggers, Mary?"

"Who said you could put your feet up?" she asked, ignoring his question. "You don't get to make yourself comfortable."

"I've never taken acid, been offered it but I was a good boy, however, maybe I should have if I'm going to have these trippy flashbacks."

"What are you rambling about?" she asked, confused.

"For a minute there, I thought we were back at Chilton, waiting for Paris to put her two cents in."

He watched as she walked back towards the bedroom and grabbed the laptop. She opened it and pushed some buttons as she walked back in. Finally the ringing stopped and instead the voice of nightmares was heard instead.

"Gilmore, where in the world are you?"

"Paris, I'm right here, what do you need?" Rory asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"And where is right here? Because right here is not at your office. Right here is not at your condo. I tried your cell and it goes straight to voice mail. I almost went to your mom's but I took the off chance you were online, and you are. Now where are you and why aren't you at work."

Tristan couldn't help but chuckle and of course Paris heard him.

"Who's that? Who are you with, show me."

"Calm down, Geller, before you pop a vessel," Tristan said, leaning towards Rory to get in the frame.

"Ugh, DuGrey, I'm going to have to get used to you aren't I?"

"If I have anything to say about that," he said with a grin before kissing Rory's cheek.

He leaned back, out of frame, and watched her talk to what he thought of as her nemesis. He couldn't fathom any world where those two were friends, but apparently in his absence that was exactly what happened. They became the best of friends.

If you would have asked him all those years ago if this was possible, he would have said there was no way. The hatred between the two was too strong. Of course, he also wouldn't have predicted

"Now Paris, what's up?" Rory sighed.

"I did as you asked. Is it safe to talk?" Paris whispered, making Tristan roll his eyes.

"Yes, Paris, it's safe to talk. What did you learn about my dad?"

"It's bad, Ror."

Rory's POV

"Gee, I didn't know that. I didn't quite grasp that when my father told me he was dying. How could I not get that was bad? Get on with it, Paris," Rory snapped.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. He doesn't have long to live because he's refused all the treatments he could take. He's got medicine he can take that will help make him more comfortable but that's it. The cancer was discovered after his 3 heart attack, when they were trying to find the cause. They got his heart under control but the cancer spread throughout his brain. Neither are operable, both are terminal. It's just a matter of time. I'm so sorry, Rory."

Rory was silent while she digested what her friend said. Her grandfather had cancer and it had killed him. She still hadn't dealt with that loss. One of the last conversations she'd had with him had been about her father. He'd told her not to wait too long to make up with her dad. He'd told her that it wasn't Christopher's fault that he acted the way it did, it all came down to him not knowing any better.

"He always just wanted his parents approval. It's all anyone wants and in our life, that is what you never give," her grandfather had explained.

She'd nodded her head and agreed with him, thinking of Logan and his parents. She didn't really think about it in reference to her father. She was mad at him and she wasn't ready to forgive him. In the end, he was the adult and she was the kid who needed a stable father. With her dad, she never felt that way though.

"Do you know this because you've taken over his case or do you know this because you listened to some other doctor less qualified than you?" she asked, finally breaking the silence that hung around.

"Though I appreciate that you think so highly of me," Paris said. "I can't take his case but I checked out his doctor and he's qualified Rory. He's a good doctor, top of his class at Princeton. I trust him and if I didn't, he wouldn't be involved."

"I know that, Paris, I do. I just," Rory sighed. "I'm not ready…"

"I know you're not. I remember how you were when Richard passed. I will be here. I've already started arranging things so that I could be with you. I had a free day so I drove into New York today. You were gone though and you still haven't told me where you are. I will be able to get some time off in 2 weeks and then I'm all yours."

"How did you manage that? You just took time off."

"I told the truth. My sister needs me."

Rory felt an errant tear slip down her cheek. She wiped it away and thanked Paris. They agreed to talk again when the two weeks was about up so they could make plans to meet up. Rory told her that she was going to Hartford Sunday so she could talk to her father.

"You're not going alone are you?" Paris asked, concerned.

"No, I won't be alone."

"Lorelei?" Paris guessed.

"Nope. Well, she'll probably be there because she's been Dad's right hand apparently," Rory explained and even she noticed how angry she sounded. "Tristan and Jess are going to be around in some way."

"Tristan's become a big deal, huh?"

"Paris, I can't answer that," Rory said, her eyes flicking past the screen to the man sitting next to her.

"I think you can. I think it's pretty obvious. I also think you shouldn't be stubborn and screw this up like you did all those years ago."

"Wait a minute, how did I screw this up back then?"

"Romeo and Juliet. I gave you the chance to take it to the level. I offered an olive branch and you argued it away. You let the farmer interrupt rehearsals and you know, that's the reason he got into all that trouble and got sent away. It was out of hurt and anger over you."

Tristan coughed, reminded both girls he was there. Rory glanced at him as Paris sighed.

"I forgot he was there. Oops."

"How could you forget I was here?" Tristan asked, leaning back into the frame.

"Out of sight, out of mind. Look I got to go. We'll talk Gilmore."

Jess's POV

That night, Jess climbed into bed and pulled his cell off the charger. He dialed the number that had become so familiar and waited.

"How'd it go?" Lei asked when she answered the phone.

"Better than I expected," he said as he stretched out with one arm behind his head.

"So does that mean we have a new business opening in New York?"

"Nope."

"What? You said it went better than you expected."

"It did."

"Well, I'm confused. Why don't you start at the beginning and just fill me in."

"What are you doing?" he asked, changing the subject and ignoring her question.

"What am I doing? I'm talking to you Crash Dummy, what do you think I'm doing? What are you doing?"

"I'm laying here, relaxing while I talk to you. I'm about to light a cigarette and get a drink," he said as he sat up and reached to his bedside table.

"Thanks for the play by play. I'm standing in Grubby Books looking at a half full room."

"Do you have time to talk if you're at work?" Jess asked, laying back down now that he'd had his drink and lit his cigarette.

"It's cool. Baby bro is on the clock and I am trying out a new girl, Patrice. So far she's doing pretty good."

"Why'd you hire a new person? You said you wanted to keep it a small ship."

"I did, didn't I?" she asked and he could hear the smirk in her voice. "So, now we both have information the other wants. How about an I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours type of thing?"

"I thought it was show, not tell," Jess said with a grin.


	42. Philadelphia Part 4

Tristan's POV

On Friday Tristan woke up feeling back to himself. Grateful, he looked over at Rory asleep in the bed next to him. As he watched her sleeping peacefully, he recalled the night before. They ended up staying and ordering room service as they talked.

"Morning, Mary," he said when he noticed her eyes open, figuring he could skip his run for one day.

"Tristan."

He thought about asking how she was, but last night she told him how messed up she felt over everything. She admitted to feeling stressed and overwhelmed over everything. She'd vented and unloaded on him. He'd held her when she cried, talked when she wanted him too, and was just there for her.

"What time do you want to head to Truncheon?" he asked, getting out of bed.

"No idea. Need coffee."

Laughing, he walked out and ordered room service, making sure to ask for a couple pots of strong coffee. By the time she joined him, it had arrived and he handed her a mug. He watched her as she sniffed with her eyes closed and gave a soft smile. She took her first sip and he swore he heard her moan, instantly making him have to turn away.

"Ok, now we can talk," she said a few minutes later. "When do we need to go to Truncheon?"

"He didn't tell us, just to come today and that we would go out tonight," Tristan said as he turned back to face her.

"Well, that's pretty open then."

"Is it just me or does it seem really awkward this morning?" he asked as they both set on a couch.

"It's not awkward," Rory protested.

"Mary," he said, making her look him in the eye. "It's awkward."

She looked at him and then looked away before she nodded, agreeing that it was awkward. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so that he could look into her bright blue eyes.

"Why is it awkward, Mary?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I feel exposed after last night."

"Why? Because we talked? We've talked before."

"Yes, but last night…I told you stuff I haven't told anyone. My complaints, concerns, and thoughts on work are something I haven't shared with anyone. I just kept those things locked in my head. My worries for mom, dad, and Luke, I haven't voiced those yet. I don't talk about missing my Grandfather. I've become a very private person who never talks about anything important. But last night, with you, I talked."

"And now you feel vulnerable but you don't have to," Tristan told her, feeling honored that she shared so much with him.

"Easy for you to say," she said, giving him a look he couldn't figure out. "I shared some of my inner secrets but you haven't shared any of yours."

He looked down, knowing she was right. He had made it a point to keep his hardships quiet. He was always remembered as the fun guy and he tried to keep it that way. He didn't let many people in, it was a DuGrey family trait, a military thing, and just a facet of who he was.

"But I did learn some things last night," she said suddenly and he when he looked up, he noticed she was watching him.

"What did you learn last night?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"You don't remember? Good, I love it when I pick something up and others don't," she said with a huge grin.

He started thinking through everything they talked about. He couldn't find one place where he said anything that held any substance unless he was encouraging her. He'd gotten good at keeping personal things to himself.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" he asked, another smirk on his face. "Because you seem to be the one who brought it up and then decided not to finish talking about it. Seems like you're the one running scared."

"Depends," she said, getting up and walking away, but not before adding, "Oh, and Gilmore Girls don't run. Either way, I'm not telling. I'll store the information, save it for a rainy day."

He watched her walk and felt things in places he desperately tried to ignore. She disappeared into her bedroom and he wanted to follow her but instead went to his own room. He got dressed, opting to look a little nicer he put on a pair of the khakis he always had on hand and a light blue button down shirt. He left the top three buttons undone and kept the shirt untucked. He put on his sneakers that he preferred to wear, styled his hair, and was good to go.

Tristan walked out of his bedroom to find her standing behind the couch, violently stabbing her phone. He suddenly remembered they were supposed to pick her up a new charger the other morning. He noticed how agitated she seemed over the phone not turning on and it made him laugh. He could easily forget his phone and has. The whole point of leaving was to be out experiencing life, not strapped to something that tracked you.

"You ready for Truncheon?" he asked as he moved behind her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I need a charger. Yesterday," she told him, looking up at him. "We forgot."

"We did," he said, nodding. "But you don't need it, not really."

"I do, I really do. Work, Logan, my dad," she said, using her fingers to tick off everything.

Bristling at hearing her list Logan, he turned and walked towards the door.

"Let's go. We'll get your charger before we go see Jess."

Jess's POV

Jess opened Truncheon at normal time, giving both Matt and Chris a break. He stocked the shelves with the latest inventory, answered the phones, and helped any customers that came in. He found it enjoyable and relaxing.

During the lull's he would attempt to write but all he did was think. He thought about New York and if he could pull off what he was planning. After arguing and talking and going around all day, the guys had finally agreed that Jess had a good idea. However, having a good idea and running with it were two different things.

They agreed that, though it was a good idea, they needed to move cautiously. It was decided that Jess would move to New York. He would write his next book and they would send him manuscripts to edit. He was to still bring in talent and he would show up in Philadelphia when needed. On the store expansion, Jess was to look for a building and when he found one, Matt and Chris would come to visit. They would make the major decisions together and only move forward if they all agreed.

It all sounded more than fair to Jess. In his eyes it was still their thing and they were just letting him hang around with them. They both were constantly disagreeing with him on that. They would point out that Truncheon was as much his as it was theirs. Matt even went so far as to say that he thought they wouldn't have made it without Jess. That's why he felt so bad for the desire to leave.

Matt had asked him a question, though, that had stuck with him. He'd asked if the sudden desire to move to New York had anything to do with a girl. He'd been talking about Rory, which Jess had been quick to shoot down. However, he was thinking about Lei. He only got the idea after he met her and found out she lived in New York. Then when he heard Tristan was moving there, that just made the idea bigger in his own head. But it all started with Lei, a girl.

"Jess, my man, nice place you have here," Tristan said as him and Rory walked in.

Jess smiled and made his way towards them, studying them as he approached. Tristan would have looked normal to anyone else, but Jess had already noticed the difference between public Tristan and private Tristan. The Tristan who was standing in front of him was the public one. He glanced at Rory and noticed she was extremely focused on her phone and was looking around for something.

"Need something Ror?" Jess asked her.

"Got a plug in? Phone's dead," she said, holding up the cord, still in a box.

He nodded and wondered what was up with the two of them. He showed her the plug in by the desk they all used and sure enough, his phone was plugged in with a missed call. He moved his phone, stuffing it in his pocket without checking it.

"I want to see your books," Tristan said.

"This way," Jess said, leading Tristan over to their bestseller's wall.

It was a display that Jess had fought tooth and nail over. He'd threatened to quit and staged a sit in, refusing to leave his room for a week solid. In his absence, they'd gone ahead with their plans and immediately were proven right and Jess wrong. The books that could go on that display ended up selling more and they had to up their inventory. His royalties went up since all 3 of his books were there.

"The bestseller wall?" Tristan asked. "That's impressive."

"I didn't do anything special. Just wrote what was in my head," Jess shrugged, feeling embarrassed like he always did when he got praised. "I'm blown away that others like what I write just as much as anybody else is."

"He's good," Rory said, walking up. "I've read all his books."

"Don't trust her, she's biased," Jess explained, ready to talk about anything but himself.

"I am not. I am unbiased reader. If the books were crap, I'd be the first one to say something."

"How about I be the judge?" Tristan said with a smirk.

Jess watched as Tristan reached right for the shelf that held the books in question. He grabbed one copy of each of the books: The Subsect, The Beginning of the End, and The Hoodlum Goes Home.

"Is there anything I should know before I start reading these?" Tristan asked looking from Jess to Rory.

"The Subsect is about Rory," Jess explained. "It's from the days when I thought she was special."

"I am special!" Rory said with a pout.

"Yeah, I know," Jess said with a grin. "Special ed."

"So," Tristan said, interrupting them. "Would I have known that it was about Mary if you hadn't told me?"

"People notice the theme of unrequited love and I used to get asked about it. They wanted to know where I found the inspiration, who the girl was," Jess explained and then looked towards Rory who'd gone back over to the desk. "Does she know, you know the usual. But as for Rory's actual identification, nope. The dedication, which is too her, and her name is nowhere. I also kept away from acknowledgments just to keep her name away. I'm not even sure she knows."

"Some story," Tristan said with a sigh and Jess nodded, needing a cigarette. "If they got that back story, it would make a great movie. I can see it now The Subsect: The Untold Story coming to theaters this fall."

Rory's POV

"Did I miss something?" Rory asked as she rejoined the guys.

"Well if you stood in one spot, you wouldn't," Jess told her and turned.

"Did I do something?" she turned to Tristan and asked.

"I have no clue," he told her. "But it is frustrating to have you there one minute and gone the next."

"I was checking my phone. It had to charge for awhile before I could turn it on."

"So leave it to charge. You'll get to it when you get to it," he said, sounding slightly irritated. "What's the rush?"

Rory looked in shock as he walked over and joined Jess at the main door. She didn't get what the big deal was. Yes, she was in a hurry to get her phone back up and running. Her phone was her lifeline. It rated up there under coffee and before sleep. It was unlike her to go as long as she had without her phone.

She stood there, feeling alone as she looked at the guys first and then her phone. She was torn between the two, she opted for her true love and went over to the coffee pot. She poured the last cup and started a second pot as she drank her cup.

"Anymore of that?" a voice behind her asked.

She turned around to find one of Jess's friends. She just didn't know if it was Chris or if it was Matt. He looked like he'd just woke up so she handed over her cup after only one drink.

"Thanks," he said before taking a big drink and then spitting it out. "Good God woman, that's pure coffee."

"Yeah," she said, laughing. "What else would it be?"

"Where's the cream and sugar?" he asked, still making a face.

"I don't put that abomination in my coffee. Now if we're talking latte's and cappuccino's, that's a different story."

The next pot was done brewing and she poured another cup, taking a drink immediately. Chris, freaked out by her, turned to Jess and Tristan at the door.

"Yo, you're girl's crazy," he hollered before he walked away, back into the door in the wall.

Jess and Tristan walked over while Rory was laughing so hard, she had tears coming down her face. She set the mug down and wiped her eyes before she smiled at the guys.

"What did you do?" Jess asked, a smirk on his face.

"Me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes a few times. "I gave him straight coffee before drinking a from a fresh, steaming cup of my own. That's all."

"No cream or sugar when it's coffee," Jess said.

"Unless it's latte's and cappuccino's," Tristan added.

"See, you guys get it," she said, throwing up her hands and then picking her coffee back up.

"No," Tristan said, laughing.

"We know you," Jess added.

"You guys need to quit the Siamese act and get a room," she said, walking back over to her phone.

"Yeah, we'll open for your act," Jess threw at her back. "The Disappearing Rory."

"What's going on today," Rory muttered as she picked up her phone.

She pressed on and it finally turned on. She started scanning through her messages when she came across Logan's. She listened to the voicemail and read the text. She wondered what was so urgent that excused him avoiding her call like he did. She glanced over at Tristan talking to Jess. Without a second thought, she deleted them both. She finished checking her messages and then turned the phone back off.

"Hey," she said, turning towards the others. "What's the plan for the night?"

"First, to get through the afternoon," Jess snapped.

"What is your problem?" she asked, walking over to stand in front of him.

"I don't have a problem. You're the one obsessed with your phone."

"Well I'm over it, so you get over it," she told him, turning and walking over to Tristan. "We're going out tonight, right?"

"I've never known you to go out," Jess said.

"Well, we haven't talked in forever. I've grown up. I like to let my hair down every now and then to de-stress. Going back to gates of Adolf's lair deserves a night out to prepare, don't you think?"

"Gates of Adolf's lair?" Tristan asked, looking down at her.

"Grandma is Hitler. Hartford's the Gates of Hell. Adolf is Satan," Rory explained. "Would you like some mustard for that catch up?"

Jess laughed but Tristan grinned evilly at her. She smiled back at him and finished off her coffee.

"Someone's feeling spicy, aren't they Mary?"

"Spicy?" Jess asked, choking on a new round of laughter.

"Feisty, sassy, saucy," Tristan rambled off while shrugging.

"Saucy?" Rory asked, now joining Jess in laughter. "Where do you find these words?"

"Joel," Tristan sighed, closing his eyes.

"Who's Joel?" Rory asked.

"Are you cheating on me?" Jess laughed, making Tristan laugh finally.

"No," Tristan said finally. "I'm cheating on him and believe me when I say he will not let us hear the end of it when he finds out."

Logan's POV

Friday found Logan getting bored and restless. He was ready to go back to California. He couldn't remember why he'd stayed any longer. The only importance staying had for him was to protect Rory from Bridget. She needed to know what her best friend was like.

The only problem was, he couldn't find Rory anywhere. He kept trying though. Her phone would go to voicemail immediately every time he called and he knew that meant her phone was off. He found out her address through his connections but no one answered her door. He knew from Bridget that she wasn't working. He figured he would give it just a couple more days and then he would go to Hartford and see if she'd gone home.

Bridget had also become elusive. Now he couldn't get a hold of her at all. There were no more random texts or sightings. At first, he was relieved to be away from her crazy. But the more he thought about all the facts Kalli had turned up, he began to worry again. This time about both girls going quiet and disappearing. He really wished he hadn't ignored Rory's first two calls.

Kalli was another question mark in his mind. The spent that one night together and most of the day, then she was gone. She had to do his bidding as she put it and said she'd be in touch. He didn't have her number. She called him from a blocked number when she called but usually she just turned up.

She had his interest piqued like it hadn't been in a long time. He could easily see himself chasing her. However, he got the feeling she didn't want to be chased and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He actually liked being alone, doing his own thing when he wasn't working. And he liked being able to work however long and whenever he wanted. That was why he didn't answer Rory's calls, he was doubting everything.

His phone rang and he didn't even check the screen before he answered it. It didn't matter who it was, he would be excited at whoever it was.

Tristan's POV

Tristan hadn't thought of Joel Andrews in almost six months. Instantly he felt guilty and relieved, angry and frustrated all at the same time. Joel had become his best friend, the one person who had his back no matter what. Tristan felt safe knowing he'd been in the world.

"Who's Joel?" Rory asked again, bringing him back to the present where both her and Jess were watching him.

"Joel was someone I knew once," he said, lifting Jess's books up to look at them. "So how much do I owe you? I am paying."

"You don't have to," Jess said. "Considering everything, you know."

"I know and I'm still paying."

"Considering everything what?" Rory asked, looking at him still.

"Do you have a penis?" Jess asked her seriously.

Tristan had to choke back his laughter to see where this was going.

"Ew, gross, no," Rory said. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Then you can't no what considering everything is. It's that simple."

"Ugh, whatever, I'm going to read and when you guys decide to be normal and talk about tonight, come find me," she said.

They watched her disappearing into the store before they turned back to each other.

"Seriously, I won't ask again, how much do I owe you?" he repeated, waving the books at Jess. "Plus, we need to take Mary out before she kills us."

"Eh, she won't kill us, just maim and torture us a little and I seriously can't charge my roommate. I just can't do it."

"You are seriously going to make me do this?" he asked, knowing exactly what he would do.

"Do what? There's nothing you can do," Jess said with a smirk.

Tristan nodded and turned. He walked through the store to the door in the wall and walked through it. Instantly he found Matt, sitting on the couch, playing some video game.

He paused the game and looked up at Tristan. "Help you?"

"Yes, your man out here is refusing me service and I would like to pay for my books. Would you please come ring me up. Plus, Rory is ready to get on with going out and you guys were included in that," Tristan explained politely.

"Not a problem," Matt said, as he tossed the paddle on the couch and hopping up. "Chris ran out rambling about cream and sugar. Something about crazy, I don't know. But he should be back soon, he was talking about the same thing before the cream and sugar, crazy ramble while running. But even if he doesn't, we don't need him, we have me and me is all we need."

Tristan started laughing as he followed Matt back into the store. He smirked at Jess who was scowling at Matt. He stayed scowling at Matt for the whole transaction and while Matt gave him a bag for the books Matt then calmly picked up a tennis ball from out of nowhere and flung it at Jess, making him shout loudly.

"We said not when other people were around," Jess snapped as he kicked the ball into the store as he rubbed his forehead where the ball had bounced off. "I'm not chasing it. I don't care before you even say it. So you don't even have to say it."

"That's the game," Matt smiled. "And friends aren't people. You know that."

"I told you not to say it."

"I think I should be offended," Rory laughed, walking back up.

"I thought you were reading," Jess said, still rubbing his forehead as his eyes searched out the ball.

"Well, I was but then I heard you shout, so I thought I'd see what's up. Plus, Matt, can ring me up too. I've got a few I want to check out."

Tristan laughed when he saw Jess roll his eyes. He shook his eyes and looked over at Rory. He was beginning to think it was time to stop being the gentleman. If he was going to loose her to that Logan like he thought, then he might as well have the time of his life in the process.

Jess's POV

As they were about to head into the living space, having locked up for the night, there was a banging at the door. Everyone looked at everyone else before Jess shrugged. He was last in line, he'd be the one to turn around.

As he made his way back to the front of the store, he wondered what kind of idiot couldn't tell they were closed. He'd always thought a Closed sign was redundant, claiming people had to be smart enough. Here he was, proven wrong.

When he was near enough to see the glass door, he regretted not going with clear glass. He could just barely make out the person's silhouette but that was all.

"We're closed," he hollered.

He hoped they would get the hint but instead, whoever it was knocked again. Groaning, Jess got up next to the door, refusing to open the it.

"Sorry, we're closed. Come back tomorrow."

He started to walk away again but then he vaguely heard the person yell. He couldn't make out the words but the voice sounded familiar.

He turned back to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Jess, you coming?" Rory called out.

"Yeah, just a minute," he called back.

He unlocked the door and turned the handle, opening the door just a crack.

"I am sorry-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're closed. You said that already."

Jess felt his mouth drop open as he stood there in shock. When he opened the door, never in a million years did he expect to find Lei standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

"You don't want me here?" she asked. "Ok, I'll go."

He watched her turn and walk away. It wasn't until she was out of his sight that his feet started moving.

"Lei wait up, don't go," he called as he chased after her.

He found her just around the corner, leaning up against the brick wall as she smoked a cigarette.

"Ok, I won't go," she said, smirking at him.

"Why are you here? You didn't even let me know you were coming. You almost missed us cause we were about to go out."

"Jess," she said softly, throwing him by using his name. "Are you happy I'm here?"

"Am I happy?" he repeated as he smiled at her.

"Yes. Are you happy I am here?"

He closed the small gap between them and reached out to her, pulling her to him. Without another thought, he crushed his lips down on hers.

It's Friday. They're going out. Have Lei turn up. Need to check in with Logan/Kalli/Bridget.


	43. Friday Night Out

Tristan's POV

As they waited, Tristan watched Rory and Matt discuss the book he'd gave her. He didn't understand the draw, the book sounded like it was all about self-indulgent morons.

"Where'd Jess go?" Chris asked, interrupting Matt and Chris and looking at the door.

"He said he'd be right back," Rory explained.

"What time is it?" Matt asked as he looked at his bare wrist.

"It's almost 7," Tristan said, glancing at his watch.

It's still early," Chris added.

"What are the plans then?" Matt whined. "I'm getting bored."

"You have the attention span of a gnat," Chris told him, making everyone but Matt laugh.

"Does he have his cell?" Rory asked. "We could call him?"

"Why call him when he's just in there?" Matt asked, pointing towards the store.

"Cause I'm too lazy to go look for him," Chris explained.

"It's like a bad horror movie," Tristan said with a chuckle.

"Oh my God," Rory said, laughing. "He's right. Jess is gone, probably killed by the psycho killer and if we split up to look for him, the psycho killer's gonna take us out, one by one."

"Why wait for him then? I'm hungry, let's go," Matt said as he stood up.

"Gonna leave me, huh?" Jess asked as he walked through the door.

Tristan smiled when he saw who was with Jess. He didn't know Lei was supposed to show up but he knew how much Jess liked her. He had to be happy she was there.

"And who is this psycho killer?" Matt asked with a grin on his face as he sat back down.

Rory jumped up and walked over to both Jess and Lei, where she gave Lei a big hug.

"This is Lei," she told both Chris and Matt, keeping her arm around the girl. "Did I forget to mention she was coming?"

"Uh-huh," Matt said, nodding his head but still watching Jess.

"Can we go now?" Tristan asked, standing up.

Everyone followed suit and they made their way out to the two cars they were taking. Lei and Jess rode with Tristan and Rory. Jess claimed it was because they didn't know their way around and ignored his friends when they pointed out that the driver knew his way around. Inside the car, he proved he had a hidden agenda.

"Can she stay with you guys?" he asked. "Rory already said they were friends. If they find out she's here for me, I'll never hear the end of it."

"If Lei's ok with that," Tristan said. "She came to spend time with you, not with us."

"I don't mind," Lei spoke up. "It was a spontaneous decision without any thought or discussion. I wasn't even sure I'd even find Crash Dummy."

"You found me," Jess said with a smirk.

"That I did," she said, a smirk of her own on her face.

Tristan enjoyed watching them. He could see they were building something, that there were sparks between the two. He looked at Rory who was looking out at Philadelphia. Sometimes he was sure he knew how things stood between them, then there were days like today where he wasn't sure of anything.

Jess's POV

Jess still couldn't believe that Lei had come to Philadelphia to see him. He still wasn't sure what was what when it came to her. She tongue-tied him at times and made him feel silly. He hadn't felt these feelings in a long time and he'd only felt those feelings one other time.

"So, what's the plan? Where are we going? What are we doing?" Lei asked, looking around at everyone just as the car stopped.

"Well, first, we're getting something to eat," Tristan said as the driver opened the door for them.

"This is so not what I expected but definitely awesome," Lei said as she followed Rory out of the car.

Jess was about to follow the girls when Tristan stopped him. He turned around to see why.

"You ok?" Tristan asked. "You're looking a little pale."

"I'm ok," Jess said quickly before taking a breath and adding, "A little blown away she came honestly."

"So you didn't know she was coming?"

"Nope. It took me for a surprise."

"Well, if you want to hide," Tristan said. "Whatever it is you're hiding from your friends, you better watch out. You two scream feelings. It's kind of cute, kind of sickening."

"Good to know," Jess said, smirking.

They got out and joined the others outside Mission BBQ. They made their way inside and Tristan smooth talked them into adding one to their reservation. They had to wait a few minutes but none of them minded.

Jess watched as Lei fit in fluidly with everyone. She had joined in Matt and Rory's discussion of Disco Bloodbath. She'd read the book, seen the movie, and wished she could be a club kid. Jess had thought that once, when he was younger, but the guys he ran with at the time made fun of him.

When they sat down at their table, they were quick to order beers before even looking at their menus. When they did pick them up, they were silent as they contemplated the BBQ.

"It all looks so good," Lei moaned, sending a shiver down Jess's spine. "How do I decide?"

"I know," Rory said excitedly and Jess groaned. "Let's order one of each and share! That way we don't have to decide, we can share!"

"Uh, Ror, we don't all have your alien stomach," Jess said.

Chris, Matt, and Lei were looking at Rory like she'd just appeared from outer space. Tristan and Jess were both laughing.

"Oh, whatever," she said, pouting and crossing her arms.

They ended up ordering a couple of sampler platters the waiter suggested and a couple pitchers of beers. They chatted and had a good time. By the time the meal was over, everyone had loosened up and was in a good mood.

"Where to now?" Lei asked as they stood outside for the smokers.

"Where else?" Matt asked loudly.

"I don't know. Why else would I be asking?"

"To Cedar's!" Matt exclaimed and ran down the street.

"What's wrong with him?" Lei asked, turning to Jess.

"My first guess," Jess said with a grin. "A lot."

Everyone laughed as Matt came running back. They climbed in their cars and took off, on their way to Matt's Cedar's.

Rory's POV

Rory looked around as the car slowed down, realizing they'd driven back to Truncheon. She turned and gave Jess a confused look, but he just smirked as he opened the door before the driver. She turned to Tristan and he just shrugged as they left the car.

Tristan took her hand as they followed Jess around the corner from Truncheon's doors. On the opposite side from their home door, was a little bar with glass windows. They went inside and saw that Matt and Chris were already at a table in the back.

"What do you guys want?" Jess asked.

"Martini," Rory said.

"Jack and coke," Tristan said.

"An Amaretto Sour and a Tequila Sunrise please," Lei said.

"Alright, head on to them and I'll bring the drinks," Jess said as he broke off to go to the bar.

They made their way to the table and Rory slid in beside Matt with Tristan following her and Lei sat next to Chris on the other side.

"What is this place?" Rory asked, leaning towards Matt since the music was very loud.

"It's Cedar's," Matt said, as if that explained everything.

She looked over at Chris, hoping he would give her more information but he wasn't paying attention. She was about to look around when Jess walked up with a tray for the drinks.

"Welcome to Cedar's," he said as he started handing out the drinks. "Or as it's officially called, Truncheon Cedar's Redux, our bar."

He waved the tray towards the bar and sat it on the empty table next to them before taking a set beside Lei.

"You own a bar now too?" Rory asked him. "Why didn't I know this?"

"We weren't talking," Jess said. "Remember?"

"Oh I know, but you know how Mom and Luke are. How long has Cedar's been open?"

"3 years now," Matt said. "It's my home away from home. I'm always here."

"Can you dance here?" she asked.

"Of course," Chris said. "That was a requirement of mine."

"Then I wanna dance," she said, turning to Tristan with a smile.

"Oh you do, do you?" he asked, smiling back at her. "And what do you need me for?"

"To dance with silly," she said, poking him in the side.

"Maybe I don't want to dance," he told her.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to, did I?" she asked and he nodded. "I didn't think so. There was no choice."

"Demanding aren't we?"

She leaned over until her lips were barely brushing his ear and then she whispered.

"You haven't seen demanding yet."

She pulled back and smiled sweetly at him, before she reached for her drink. By the time she taken a drink and sat it back down, he was standing and holding his hand out to her. She looked at the rest of the table, a smile on her face.

"See ya later guys," she said, taking his hand.

They walked out on to the small dance floor and danced a couple of fast paced songs. When the song slowed down, Tristan pulled her to him and they swayed to the music. At first, she laid her head on his chest and they swayed silently to the music, holding onto one another. Halfway through the song, she found herself drifting as the lyrics washed over her.

Watching I keep waiting

Still anticipating love

Never hesitating

To become the fated ones

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say

My love

"What's been on your mind today?" Tristan asked. "You've been distant."

"I don't mean to be," she told him, moving so she could look in his beautiful blue eyes.

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Everything's everything," she said with a sigh.

"Well, when everything is everything, just remember, I'm here. You can talk to me," he reminded her.

Through the hourglass I saw you

In time you slipped away

When the mirror crashed I called you

And turned to hear you say

If only for today

I am unafraid

"You're going to be end up with him aren't you?" Tristan asked with a sigh, catching her completely off guard.

"Is that what you think?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"How could I not? You've been so obsessed with your phone, and you keep mentioning him as things you have to," he trailed off and sighed again.

"Have to deal with," she finished for him and smiled. "You want to know why I have to deal with him?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

"You do," she said, nodding and still smiling. "I have to tell Logan that I'm sorry he's held a torch all these years because I moved on. I am starting something with someone who's pretty special and I don't want to screw it up he needs to go back to California and do whatever he does."

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Jess's POV

Jess looked over at the one pool table and noticed it was empty. He checked his pocket for change and walked over, leaving Lei to her conversation with the guys about business. He wasn't in the mood to talk shop and he'd always enjoyed playing pool. He'd racked the balls and broke them when Lei came over.

"Just ditch me," she said as she leaned her hip on the table.

He stood there, holding the pool stick, and looked at her. She looked good in a pair of black, tight jeans and a red tank under an army jacket. She wore black biker boots and her purple hair seemed brighter in a braid down her back. Subconsciously, he licked his lips.

"Like what you see or something?" she asked with a grin.

"I sure do," Jess said with a smirk.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Alright," he said, leaning the pool stick against the table.

He pulled his cell phone out and brought up the camera.

"You're serious right now?" she asked, laughing.

"Serious as a heart attack," he told her, aiming the camera at her. "Smile or don't, it doesn't matter. Just don't move. You'll still be gorgeous."

"Ooo, Crash Dummy's Mr. Smooth," Lei said and smiled at him.

He took the picture and checked that it turned out good. Saving it so he'd see it when she called, he slipped his phone in his pocket and grabbed the pool stick.

"Can I play?" she asked.

"Do you know how?" he asked, as he lined up his next shot.

"Do I know how?" she repeated, laughing. "Can I play or not?"

He tossed her the second pool stick and she caught it. He'd missed so he stepped back and watched as she circled the table, looking for the best shot. When she finally found one, she chalked her cue and her hands before lining up her shot. She knocked four balls in on that one shot.

"Do I know how to play?" she asked, looking up at him with a curious look.

"Alright, alright, just get on with it," he said, smiling and shaking his head.

"No, that's not what I need to hear right now," she said, standing up straight and looking him in the eye.

"What do you need to hear?"

He watched her start walking towards him and in no time, she'd closed the gap and stood in front of him. She leaned in towards him.

"That not only do I know how to play," she told him, leaning a little closer. "I'm good. That's what I need to hear you say."

"You're good," he said, his voice low and husky.

"And?"

"You know how to play."

"Yes, I do," she grinned, standing up straight again.

She walked back over to the table and within two more shots, she'd cleared the table. She pulled out the correct change, racked the balls again, and broke, clearing half the balls off the table.

"You're real good," Jess said, nodding.

"You know it! Dang, I should have brought my drink," she said while Jess took his shot.

"I'll get it," he said, after missing and scratching the white ball.

"Thanks, Crash Dummy," she said and kissed his cheek.

Logan's POV

"Huntzberger," Logan said, answering his phone.

"Are you still in New York?" Colin asked.

"That I am, my good sir. What can I do for you?"

"Finn and I are coming in. We'll be there in thirty. Meet us at the old place."

"It's still there?" Logan asked, shocked to know a whole in the wall dive bar was still standing all these years later.

"It is because Finn owns it. He makes sure it's still there."

"Well," Logan said, lost for words at his friend's actions.

"You gonna meet us there?"

"I got nothing better to do."

"Gee thanks buddy."

"Oh shut up Colin, you know what I mean."

"See you then," Colin said and hung up.

Logan looked at his phone for a minute and then shoved it in his pocket. Looks like he had plans for the night that didn't involve the elusive women of his life.

An hour later, the three college buddies were sitting at a table in the back and drinking like the old days. Logan still didn't know why they were back in New York or why they were gathered together in their old bar, but he was up for something to take his mind off everything.

"So how is it, getting Rory back?" Colin asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the table.

"What are you talking about? That's not what I'm doing," Logan said quickly, focusing on his Scotch.

"Why are you drinking? Should you be drinking?" Colin asked, switching subjects.

"What?" Logan asked, confused.

"What's going on with you, mate?" Finn asked, speaking up for the first time since they'd set down.

"With me? What's going on with me?" Logan asked, looking from side to side at both of them. "What's going on with you 2?"

"Logan, why did you stay in New York?" Colin asked.

"Ace asked me too."

"She did? Are you sure?" Colin asked, taking a quick drink.

"Yes, she did. What is this?"

"Where is Rory now?"

"Honestly?" Logan said. "I have no clue. We talked, she called twice and I missed it, now I can't reach her."

"And yet here you are."

"Finn," Logan said, turning to his other friend. "What's wrong with Colin?"

"Tell him what you know," Finn said, ignoring Logan and looking at Colin.

"What do you know?" Logan asked, turning back to Colin.

"I know that I was in Philadelphia on business yesterday. I was down near the Poe house you were arrested at, remember?" Colin asked and Logan nodded. "Well, I saw Rory and she wasn't alone. She was with some tall, blonde guy. I didn't get a good look but it looked like that guy we played poker with the other night. They looked pretty close and I thought, why are you here to be with her, if she is there with him?"

Logan sat back and took a drink. His Ace was in Philadelphia with that DuGrey character. That must have been the company she had over the last time they'd talked. He wished he'd answered the phone to her when she called and it wasn't the first time he'd wished that.

"Hello pretty kitty," Finn said as he looked behind Logan.

All of a sudden he felt hands slide down his shoulders and chest, hot breath on his neck. He wasn't sure who it was until he caught the person's smell. He'd had to ask and found out it was a mix of cinnamon, chocolate and jasmine.

"I wouldn't call her a pretty kitty if you value your life, Finn," Logan said, grinning.

"How did you know it was me?" Kalli asked, taking the seat Colin had vacated.

"I'm brilliant like that, of course."

"Of course you are," she smiled.

"Going to introduce us, mate?" Finn asked, poking Logan in the neck.

"Why would I subject her to that?" Logan snapped, rubbing his neck.

Kalli nodded, her eyes on the guys behind Logan.

"You're Colin," she said. "And you're Finn."

"He told her who we are," Colin said to Finn, who looked amazed.

Ignoring his friends, Logan kept his eyes on Kalli, knowing that at anytime she could disappear.

"You came to drink?" he asked her.

"We need to talk," she told him, her eyes locking on his.

"We always do. Are you free later?"

"Later?" she asked, her eyebrows arched.

"Yes, later," Logan said with a smile. "We only just sat down and I don't get to see them often."

"Later," she smiled.

She leaned towards him again, putting her hands on him. She kissed him quickly but forcefully before leaning towards his ear.

"I'll be in your room, waiting. Hurry back, alone."

He didn't question her, he just nodded and adjust how he was sitting. He reached for his drink and looked at his friends. They were obviously watching her walk away and he couldn't blame them one bit.


	44. Saturday

Rory's POV

Rory woke up smiling. She laid there with her eyes closed and remembered last night. She'd admitted to Tristan that she liked him, she chose him. She remembered how his face had looked when she told him. At first he'd looked like he'd accepted that she didn't like him and she could tell that hurt. Then his face transformed and she could tell he didn't believe her but then, he got it. She could tell by the look on his face, he'd smiled so big and his eyes twinkled.

They'd kissed then and he'd insisted on a celebratory drink. There were many celebratory drinks to follow, so many she'd lost count. She remembered lots of kisses and lots of touching. The whole night was really a haze but she remembered how she felt every time he touched. She remembered how the rest of the night felt when they made it back to the hotel. She smiled and blushed at the memory.

She looked over at Tristan, sound asleep next to her. He was on his back, arms under his head. He had one leg thrown over hers and was uncovered from the waist up. His chest was muscled and fit. It was the type of chest that begged for hands to be rubbed all over it. Resisting the urge, she leaned closer, drinking him in.

She saw a small line on his left shoulder, the same one she saw him baby the other day. It looked like it was only a few inches in length but it was red and noticeable. Rory wanted to run her fingers across it, knowing that it was upraised. Instinctively she knew it was a scar and she knew it was the reason he babied his shoulder.

She laid back on her pillow and thought about her research from the other day. She'd not been able to get much information. It seems that a lot of what Tristan had been involved in was classified and top secret. She had been able to find out that he was over seas and that he had been involved in something that happened almost a year ago.

She wanted to ask him about it, she had all kinds of questions for him. However, she didn't want to push him. She figured he'd tell her when he was ready and what he could since it was probably classified. She didn't want him to know she'd researched him.

"You're thinking loudly," Tristan said, breaking into her thoughts and making her jump a little.

"I think loudly?" she asked with a smile as she turned to look at him. "Is that even possible?"

"With you it is," he told her as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "I've always thought so."

"You have?" she asked, always interested when he talked about the old days.

"Yes, I have. Now, what will it take to make you quiet again so that we can sleep?" he asked her as he held her to him. "You kept me up and wore me out."

"I think that you are forgetting you're part in all that," she said with a laugh. "Besides, I don't want to sleep all day and it's already noon."

"It's noon?" he asked, sitting up quickly.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"I don't sleep in. I haven't slept in since Chilton."

Jess's POV

Jess felt a weight on his chest that made him wake up. He opened his eyes and saw only purple. It was the color purple that reminded him of the night before. Lei came to Philadelphia. She came to Philadelphia to see him and they'd gone out drinking.

"You awake, Crash Dummy?" Lei asked, not moving off his chest.

"I am."

"You need me to move?"

"Nope."

"Good," she said. "I didn't want to move."

Jess smiled and closed his eyes. He'd woke up next to women more times then he cared to admit. Usually he would hurry out as soon as he came to, irritated and full of regret. Today he had no desire to ever get out of bed.

All of his life, he'd never felt like he was welcome anywhere. He wasn't comfortable around other people and figured he was better off alone. He hadn't felt this way with Rory even. He'd always felt like it was a race he couldn't finish. She had expectations he couldn't meet but with Lei, he didn't feel that way. He felt like he could be himself even more than he could with Rory.

"I need Mt. Dew," Lei moaned as she stretched.

"Well then we have to get up," he said with a smirk.

"No, I don't wanna," she said, still laying on half of him. "We could order room service, then no one has to move."

"Until it arrived, then one of us would have to get up to open the door," he pointed out. "Not to mention, it's not our room. We need to check with Tristan and Rory before we do that."

"I'm sure they wouldn't care."

"I'm sure you're right but we still need to check."

She moved so that she was facing him and pouted. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"You're no fun, Crash Dummy, but you make sense," she said when they broke the kiss.

"No fun huh?" he asked her with a smirk. "That's not the impression you gave me last night."

"Shut up," she said and he felt a thrill when he saw her blush.

"You blushed? You don't blush," he teased her.

"Bite me," she said, grinning at him.

"I would love to but I need coffee," he told her, giving her a quick kiss before getting out of bed.

Bridget's POV

Bridget was losing it. She knew it and felt sure that everyone else knew it too. The powers that be had called a meeting first thing in the morning Monday. She knew what it was about, she wasn't managing as the editor. She'd screwed up several important things, insulted important people, and let bad articles get through. Not to mention, her writing without Rory showed that she wasn't the seasoned reporter she claimed to be.

Friday night she'd gotten drunk. It seemed like the right thing to do; life's falling apart, so you drink until you forget it. Waking up Saturday, she recognized the room she was in but not the man passed out next to her. She sat up and looked around the room, spotting her clothes quickly. Ever so slowly, she slid out of the bed and then creeping as fast as she could, she grabbed her clothes.

Only minutes went by and she was walking out of the room, looking no worse then when she'd walked in. She had no idea who she left behind, nor did she care. She was more interested in the fact that this was Logan's hotel. Quickly she debated with herself over knocking on his door. She didn't make her decision until she was standing in front of his door.

Quickly she knocked even though she had no clue what to say. She stood there, racking her brain as she waited for him to answer. She knocked again, getting a bit impatient. Where was he? Why didn't he answer? Finally, she gave up. He obviously wasn't there. Rolling her eyes, she stepped into the elevator and pressed for the lobby.

Once she reached the lobby, she paused to check her phone. Everyone on the newspaper staff had been calling her, emailing and texting but she ignored every one. She called Rory's cell phone, which she'd been doing since she found out about the meeting. However, for once in their friendship, Rory wasn't answering the phone. In went straight to voicemail and Bridget left several. None of them were returned.

She didn't expect this phone call to be any different and she already knew the message she would leave. Her plan was thrown aside when two things happened almost at once. She spotted Logan walk into the lobby with the intimidating girl from the other day. He'd been into her, she was the one who was supposed to sweep him away from the mouse girl. Not this sleek, feline mystery she didn't want to be anywhere around. Bridget groaned as the phone was answered.

"Mary's phone, Bible Boy speaking. She can't come to the phone but I am more than willing to assist your needs."

"Um," Bridget said as she watched Logan laugh at something the woman said. "I think I have the wrong number."

She hung up and tried to call Rory's number again. Never once did she take her eyes off of the couple as they stood in the lobby and talked.

"You've reached Rory Gilmore's phone. She's unavailable right now. Please leave a message at the beep. Beep," the voice from before said and this time she heard laughter on the other end.

"Bridget?" Logan asked, suddenly standing in front of her with the woman no other woman wanted to be around. "What are you doing here?"

Tristan's POV

Tristan was enjoying messing around with Rory's friend. He knew who Bridget was because Rory had talked about her. When he heard the man's voice, he instantly recognized Logan's voice from the poker game. Knowing this was the man who'd almost taken his Mary, made him irritated. Ready to make a snide remark, his mouth fell open when she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rory asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Bridget."

"Did she say what she wanted?" she asked, climbing back into bed with him where they'd been most of the day.

"Nope. She hung up on me after Logan showed up."

"Logan?" she asked, looking confused.

"I recognized his voice. He asked what she was doing there and she hung up," Tristan said with a shrug.

He was irritated and he knew he shouldn't have mentioned Logan, but he wanted to see how she reacted. He was still jealous when it came to that jerk and he couldn't help himself.

"Hmm, wonder what that was about," she said, snuggling up to his side, making him smile and feel like the jerk.

"You don't want to call, see what she wanted?"

"Nope. I have to leave the bubble tomorrow rather I want to or not, but I don't have today."

"Is that so?" he grinned, putting her phone on the table next to him and scooting down around her. "And this bubble contains what exactly?"

He snuggled into her neck as he held her close. He knew that everything leading up to this moment was worth it, because it lead him here. He was exactly where he had always wanted to be. If he was honest, he'd used his belief and desire for Rory to get him through the tough moments. He knew he was meant to be with her and that one day he'd get his chance.

"You, me, this, here," she said as she moved in his arms to face him. "I wondered about you and this back then. But you scared me. Everything felt so intense and raw with you. I felt that if I went there, there would be no turning back, you know what I mean?"

He nodded, speechless. He'd felt the same thing. That was mostly why he acted the way he did. Yes, he had to have her, he wanted her badly. He felt it all but couldn't explain and didn't understand it. He didn't think love was possible, growing up the way he did.

"When you left, Dean and I were on the outs. Yeah, we may have just got back together but we shouldn't have. I think if you had stuck around, you could have pulled me away before Jess came into the picture. Jess did pull me away but he always reminded me of you in away. Same with Logan if I'm honest and I was left wondering what if. Now, I don't need to wonder what if, I know."

"What do you know?" he asked, shocked and anticipating her answer.

"That you're worth the risk of getting hurt," she said before she closed the small gap between them and kissing him.

Logan's POV

"What are you doing here?" Logan repeated when Bridget didn't answer him the first time.

He had a bad feeling about this girl and it worried him to see her in the lobby of his hotel. He didn't know why but he knew she had to be up to something.

"Bridget?"

"I was with a friend, Logan," she said, finally speaking and looking him in the eye. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's definitely not a problem," he said, getting what she wasn't saying. "Sorry I interrupted your phone call. I hope it wasn't important."

All of a sudden, he saw her smile in frightening way and noticed she seemed to stand up a little taller. He desperately regretted talking to her and wanted to get away. He felt Kalli poke him in the back and he took a step back.

"It wasn't important," Bridget said quickly. "I did think of you, being here and all, so I stopped by your room."

"Oh really? What'd you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to hang out?"

"Oh," he said, finally turning to look at Kalli.

As he expected, her eyes were on Bridget. Also as he expected, she caught the hint he threw her way.

"Actually, we have plans. I'm sorry," Kalli said coldly.

"Oh I see," Bridget said, just as coldly and Logan took another step back.

"I'm sorry. I'll call you," he said, thinking he needed to call Rory again as well.

"Don't bother," Bridget snapped and stalked off.

Glad to see her go, Logan turned to Kalli and she nodded towards the elevator. He nodded back and the finished the small way and were lucky when the doors opened as they arrived. The only ones inside when the doors shut, he turned to again.

"That was awkward and gave me a bad feeling."

"She's cracking," Kalli said seriously as she pulled out her phone.

"How can you tell?"

"I can tell," she said, staring at her phone, fingers flying across the screen.

Shaking his head, he pulled his own phone out at the elevator reached his floor. He was thinking it was time to leave this hotel and possibly even New York.

Jess's POV

They had moved to the sitting room and Jess had found Almost Famous. It was one of his favorite movies between the music and Penny Lane, he loved it. He'd seen it too many times to count and when he was alone, he'd sing along and quote the lines. He never let anyone know that though. Usually, he was given enough crap just for liking the movie.

Lei was different on this, just like she'd been on everything else. It was one of her favorite movies. She quoted lines and sang along when Tiny Dancer played. It was actually a perfect moment and he knew he was smiling like one of the idiots back in Stars Hollow.

Thinking of that black hole he was embarrassed to call home, reminded him what the plan was tomorrow. He was driving back into that cesspool and who knew for sure how long he was staying. He looked at Lei and realized he didn't know what how long she planned to be around. She didn't know they were going anywhere else.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked when the movie ended.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out as he lit a cigarette and mentally slapped himself for sounding stupid.

"Um, what?"

"You showed up out of the blue, what's your plan?"

"I didn't have any plans," she said, lighting a cigarette of her own. "I just wanted to see you."

He leaned over and kissed her. He'd meant for it to be a quick kiss before asking his next question, but the minute his lips touch hers, his intentions were forgotten. The kiss deepened and he pulled her closer to him as their tongues battled for domination.

"That was nice, don't get me wrong," she said with a smile when they finally broke the kiss for air. "But where did it come from?"

"I honestly don't know. It was something I just had to do," Jess said, leaning his forehead on hers. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know," she told him, pulling back some to take a drink. "Why? Sick of me already?"

"Nope," he said, still holding her as close as he could. "Tomorrow we're leaving Philadelphia though."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm giving Ror and Tris to Hartford. I'll go on to home so I can talk To Luke. I have no idea how long we'll be there though."

"Oh," she said and he could tell she was thinking so he kept quiet. "I can maybe spare a couple days before I have to go back to work but I really planned on being back by Monday night."

"Huh," he said, feeling like he did when he was a teenager.

"I had planned on you coming back with me," she said, standing up and holding out her hand. "Plans change though. We'll figure out."

He put his hand in hers and let her pull him up. She kissed him quickly before leading him back to the bed. He still didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he decided to worry about that when the time came.


	45. Christopher

Tristan's POV

Tristan and Rory were at her grandparent's pool house. It was now hers she'd explained as Jess drove them into Hartford. Emily hoped it would encourage her to come home and visit more often. The locks had been changed and it had been remodeled with Rory being the only one with a key.

Tristan looked at her, sound asleep with the blankets half off. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was or how wonderful the night before had been.

"Mary," he said, climbing beside her in bed. "It's time to get up."

He'd already had his daily run, showered and talked to his parents. They'd been surprised he hadn't stayed at home but he didn't explain anything. Instead, they set up lunch while he knew Rory would be with her dad. His family had always been neighbors to the Hayden's so he'd be close if she needed him.

He felt her snuggle up to him and saw a smile appear on her face. He smiled as she pulled the blankets up and without a second thought, he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to get up," she whined, refusing to open her eyes.

He watched as she burrowed deeper under the blankets. If he was honest, he wanted to join her and forget the day. He didn't want to deal with his parents. He knew, roughly, how that would go. He'd much rather spend the day with her.

"What about your dad?" he asked, slowly moving the blankets off her, still debating staying in bed all day.

"I'll cancel. He canceled all the time and always at the last minute."

He leaned over, finding her lips with his. He smiled against her, knowing she was awake. They got lost in the kissing, deepening it and exploring one another. He came to his senses when he felt her lift the hem of his shirt. He pulled back and climbed out of bed.

"That is so not fair," she said, glaring at him as she sat up. "You better have coffee."

"I have coffee," he said, laughing, as he turned to the table he'd set things down on.

He picked up the coffee and the robe. He handed her the mug and waited while she took her first drink, holding the robe out so she could step into it. Once she had, he held her to him and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You remember last night, what you asked me, when we got in here?" he asked her, his forehead against hers.

"I'm trying not to."

"Go ahead and forget, I remember. You asked me to make sure that you went today. You said you had to go and that you would regret it if you didn't. You knew you would try to back out of it but I wasn't supposed to let you. You said you have to do it and I had to make sure you'd do it," he leaned down and kissed her lips quickly. "So you have to do this, Mary, and I know you can. I'll be there for you, the minute it's all over. We'll commiserate together, continuing what we started here.

Jess's POV

Waking up in Stars Hollow always made Jess wonder if he'd truly lost his mind. Today was no different, except that he wondered it with a smile on his face. Lei had decided to come with him to Stars Hollow. She said she had to see the crazy town he'd told her all about.

They'd arrived late the night before, having stayed in Hartford with Rory and Tristan for awhile. She was still asleep, curled up on top of him as they laid in the apartment above the diner. Over the years, it had been remodeled again, into a one bedroom apartment like it was before he'd come to town. The only change was that, it was his apartment now and not Luke's.

He slipped out from under Lei and got up. He left the bedroom, closing the door he'd insisted on so she could keep sleeping. He had just made coffee and sat down to drink it when there was a knock at the door. He moved quickly, not wanting to disturb Lei.

"Jess," Luke said, stepping into the apartment when Jess opened the door. "When did you get in?"

"Late last night," Jess said, shutting the door behind him. "Don't talk so loud."

"Why? Are you sick?"

"No. I have company and they are asleep."

Jess watched his uncle look around the apartment before his eyes settled on the closed bedroom door. Instantly, Jess could tell he was uncomfortable and he wanted to laugh at his uncle but he refrained.

"Who is it?"

"Do I need to tell you who sleeps over in my apartment? Or is it no longer my apartment? I am an adult, I don't have to tell you this, Uncle Luke," he said with a smirk.

"Your apartment is in my diner," Luke pointed out, a smile on his own face.

"Semantic," Jess said with an eye roll. "Have a seat."

They both sat at the table and Jess picked up the cigarette that had gone out. He relit it before taking a drink of his coffee and then looked at Luke.

"Why are you here? Is everything ok?"

"I'm here because I needed to talk to you and I took Rory and Tristan to Hartford. She's talking with her dad. When she's ready, I'm taking them back to New York…where I'll be living now."

Luke looked at him and he could tell his uncle had forgot the last time he mentioned moving. He knew there was a lot on his mind but he'd figured a move was worth remembering. However, he wasn't expecting what his uncle said, when he finally did speak again.

"Rory's in there? You slept with Rory and now you're living with her? Have you learned nothing?"

Before either man could speak, there was a noise from the bedroom. Luke turned in horror and Jess smirked as the door opened and Lei walked out in a pair of his pants and one of his shirts. Her purple hair was pointed in every direction and her makeup was smudged.

"Nope, no Rory here."

Logan's POV

Logan had checked out and went to Hartford where he had an apartment. Kalli had stayed behind in New York. He'd asked her to come with him but she pointed out her job and target was Bridget and she was in New York, not Hartford. He'd agreed but hated leaving her behind. However, he no longer felt like staying in the hotel was a good idea.

When he had been debating on where to go and what to do since he still hadn't talked to Rory, his mom had called. It seemed there was some dance she was on the committee for and they had seats that needed filled. She was demanding that since he was still on the east coast, he come and he see if his friends could come.

So he called Colin and Finn with the information. That lead to him calling his mom back and confirming that yes, Colin, Steph, and Finn would be in attendance as would he. When he'd finished this game of phone tag, he'd looked up to find Kalli smiling at him.

"Do you want to come?" he'd asked her.

"Not sure it's my cup of tea," she told him.

"I'm sure you'd fit in wonderfully. Plus I'll be right there the whole time."

"When is it?'

"Towards the end of the week."

"I'll see if I can swing it," she'd said.

After he'd arrived in Hartford, his phone had signaled a text. She'd agreed to be his date. She'd be there in time and he found himself looking forward to the event, a first in all his years. He sent her the details and his address. Now he just needed to find a way to occupy himself for the rest of the week.

Tristan's POV

As Tristan led Rory to the bath he'd drawn for her, he told her of his plans. She kept asking why this lunch was so important but he'd dodge that question every time. He kept her distracted from his lunch and her impending meeting by washing her and helping her get ready.

They walked hand in hand from the Gilmore's to the Hayden's, never once letting Emily know they'd been there. They walked in comfortable silence they didn't break until they were outside the Hayden's house.

"The last time I was around these people, it didn't go well," she said, looking up at the big house.

"Look," he said, turning her so that she was facing the street and pointed to the house across the street and over one lot. "You see that? That's my house. I'll be there the whole time."

"You are something special, you know that?" she told him, smiling at him. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"You let me wear you down," he said with a grin before capturing her in a scorching kiss.

"You didn't wear me down," she protested as she pulled back to breathe.

"Oh hush woman," he said, grinning as he pulled her in for another kiss.

They kissed until breathing became a life or death necessity. When they did break the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. He kept reminding himself he wasn't dreaming and this was his real life.

"I guess I should go," she said softly.

"The sooner you do, the sooner you can get it over with."

She nodded and he watched her walk up and ring the bell. He stood there and watched her. She looked back over her shoulder once before the door opened and they both smiled.

When she was out of sight and inside the house, he turned and walked towards his childhood home.

Rory's POV

Her father looked tiny laying in his king size bed. He was propped up on a bunch of pillows and he watched her every move. She absentmindedly strummed his guitar as she looked at the Offspring posters and smiled. He never grew up, the living example of Peter Pan. It was what she hated most about him growing up, but it was also why she'd loved him so much.

"Come sit," he said, patting the bed next to him.

"I'd rather stand."

"Your call."

"You've been lying," she accused suddenly. "I don't know why I'm upset thought, it's not something new for you."

"Ror-"

"No, hear me and then you can talk and I'll listen to you. Give me that much."

She looked at him until he nodded and then she started pacing, trying to organize her thoughts. She thought of Tristan, not far away. He told her to just call him, and he'd come get her. Knowing he was there, she nodded and continued pacing as she started talking.

"After graduation, I went on the campaign and you went to France. I understand why you left. Sherry and Gigi, I get it. Your time with mom was officially and finally done. But what about me? I was your daughter still but it's like I no longer mattered. Then again, I never mattered much before that, not really. It was all about mom and when it wasn't, well why do you think I was your cheerleader for so long?" she asked, shooting a glance at him before continuing. "I tried to keep in touch but my job was harder than I expected and it was unpredictable. But I always remembered the important days. I did the best I could. What did you do? Did you do the best you could?"

Rory stopped pacing and looked towards her dad. He was sitting there, watching her. When he saw she'd turned. He shook his head no and she noticed he had tears in his eye.

"I was lucky to hear from you every couple of months, if that. You missed many important days. Never with a good reason either. You've never been able to make the time for me or put me first. I was always an afterthought, just when it was convenient. You were so distant, I just gave up. I couldn't be the only one doing everything, I had too much going on in my life. I needed a father, not a pen pal who didn't care. So yes, I quit trying, hoping you'd miss me and reach out. But you never did. I was forgotten, so I tried to forget you. Funny thing is, I couldn't forget you. I couldn't forget my dad. You were supposed…" her voice hitched and the tears fell.

Crying, she walked over to the chair by his bed and sat down, unable to look at him. When she had calmed herself down, she continued talking.

"You were supposed to be there, to protect me, to love me and always be there to keep me safe. You were supposed to be the rock in the storm. But you weren't there and that made things so much harder for me. You've made me doubt myself. And it's not right. No matter what else, I was your daughter. I should have come first at least once or twice. Why didn't I come first, Dad?" she asked, finally looking at him to see her had tears streaming down his face.

Paris had warned her, he'd be easier to upset in his condition. He started coughing and she felt a twinge of guilt as he pointed towards the table. She grabbed the water with a straw in it and handed it to him, slipping her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry kiddo," he said when the attack was over and he'd handed the water back.

"It's ok," she said, thinking he meant the coughing.

"No, it's not," he said and his voice sounded firmer than it had earlier. "You're right about everything and I'm sorry and it's not ok."

She watched as he moved towards her. He moved slowly but he didn't stop until he was sitting at the edge of the bed in front of her. She physically hurt, watching him. The last time she'd spent any time with him, he'd been young and full of life. That man would never be laying in bed in the middle of the day.

He reached for her hands and sat there. He was breathing heavily and his hands felt chilly. Rory felt tears well up and she leaned in to give her father a long overdue hug.

"I am so sorry Rory," he said into her ear. "I do love you so. Can you forgive me?"


	46. Hartford Part 1

Tristan's POV

Tristan walked into his house unannounced and immediately felt colder. He hated his house, it reminded him of his childhood. It was a time he really didn't like to remember. He'd been back in the house for around six months and he felt like he was going crazy in his childish bedroom. That was half the reason he'd went to the New Year's party. Yes, he was curious who would invite him, but really, he just needed to get away.

"Tristan, darling, you're home," his mom said as she walked into the foyer.

"I'm not home," he said briskly as he checked his cell phone, hoping for a message even though he'd just left Rory.

"Well, you look like you're home," his mother said as she walked over and gave him a stiff hug.

"Is father here?" Tristan asked formally.

"He's in the den, go get him and I'll meet you at the table," she said as she turned to go back the way she came.

He sighed. His father's den was where his nightmares were bred as a child. Yes, everything changed when he went to military school. That didn't change the feelings he remembered. It did bring a new set of issues to the forefront though. He was only supposed to go to the school, not take on the lifestyle as his father always said. Tristan found a new way to disappoint, even when he honored his duties.

"Dad, it's time for lunch," he called as he knocked on the door to the den.

"I'll be right there, go, keep your mother company," his father called back.

Nodding his head, he went to the dining room. His mother wasn't there as he expected. Even though she was the first to know a meal was ready, she was the last to appear always. And he was expected to keep her company, even though he had no clue where she was. He sat down and pulled out his phone to find there was still no message. He was glad things were going alright with Rory but he felt like he was in the Cold War.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was finally seated at the table and the salad course was served. His parents made idle chit chat, catching him on gossip he cared nothing about. When the clam chowder was served, his father looked up at him and he knew it was time.

"So, why the need for this?" his dad asked as soon as the maid had left.

"I need to talk to you guys," Tristan started, not even bothering with his soup. "I've done some thinking and it's time I move on."

"Move on?" his mother asked, looking confused.

"I'm a grown man, I don't need to live at home."

"But what about your recovery?" she asked, now concerned.

"I'm recovered, I'm fine. We've been through this."

"So there was no pain the entire time you were gone?" she asked sternly.

He closed his eyes, dying to rub his temples but not ready to tighten the chains he felt.

"There was pain, wasn't there?"

"Yes, Mother, there was but I handled it. As I said, I'm a grown man."

"Tristan, you nearly died!"

Jess's POV

After Jess had dealt with a shocked uncle and a slightly irritated woman, he'd walked away from the diner. Everyone had been in there when he came down, no doubt hearing every word since Lei had yelled a few times. Something about being called Rory was really insulting, he didn't know exactly what she'd said as he moved out as quick as he could.

Luke had apologized and Jess had just shook his head. He'd said they'd talked later and he left. In no time he approached the bridge. He sat down and looked down at the water. He came here every time he came to town. It was the one place that made this whole town worthwhile. He felt peaceful and relaxed, more so than he did anywhere else.

"Hey you," Lei said, walking up and sitting beside him.

"How did you find me?" he asked, impressed.

"Are you kidding?" she scoffed. "Even as a new person, this place is wham, bam, thank you ma'am."

"You're right, it is," he agreed as they both lit cigarettes he knew would drive Taylor Doose nuts. "But how did you find the bridge?"

"A little birdie told me."

"A little birdie that wears plaid," Jess said, nodding.

"I can neither confirm or deny what this birdie wears," she said seriously, making him bust out laughing.

They sat there and finished their cigarettes. It was a contemplative silence they shared as they stared into the water. Jess had always loved staring in the water, getting lost in his head. He couldn't get lost in his head this time though, he was too aware of Lei and her every move. He'd laid back and she'd followed shortly, laying next to him and almost touching him.

"I wrote a poem once, about water, and the whole thing came from something just like that," she said, speaking up and breaking their silence. "There's a river back where I'm from and we have this historical monument right by it that has a wall by the river. I was sitting on it and looking down into the water and it was night. It came to me, I wrote it down. All about death."

Jess thought for a second about what she said before he spoke up. "I've done the same thing, in a way."

"So do I get a tour or is that not happening?" she asked, leaning up and looking over at him.

"You saw the town, the tour was that and leads here. You did the tour on your own."

"Don't you have any special places?"

"I do," he said, nodding and leaning up on his arm to mimic her. "Here, the diner, that's about it unless we visit Rory Gilmore's world. She's the one who really grew up here."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why her name was every where as I walked around."

"Yeah, her town and then you're hear with me so that's another tie to her. Our entire romantic tragedy played out on the streets of this town," Jess said with a sigh.

"That song!" she said, jumping up and digging in her pocket.

"What song?" he asked, sitting up and watching her as he lit another cigarette.

"Oh," she said, struggling with her pocket and her phone. "I'll sing you the chorus real quick since I just shut my phone off by accident."

She took his cigarette as she sat down again next to him. Once she was seated, she handed it back and turned her phone on.

"She would get down with somebody I know, I guess that's just how it goes, when you break up in a small town, I see our friends and they put on a show, like they don't want me to know, so they give me the go around," she sang.

Jess was awe in how good she was. He didn't know what song she was singing but her voice made him interested.

"What do you think?" she asked, when he hadn't said anything.

"You're voice is amazing," Jess said honestly.

"Thank you," she said, blushing and he wished they were back in the apartment. "But I was talking about the song, because I'm ready to play it."

"Play it," he said, his voice a little deeper than before.

Tristan's POV

"It was over a year ago," Tristan said, sick of having the same conversation over and over again with his mother. How was he supposed to move past it if she wouldn't let him.

"But you just got out of the hospital!" she argued, not willing to give in.

"7 months ago," he sighed, glancing to his father for help but he was casually eating. "Not to mention the recovery time that I didn't need spent in there, I've been ok for awhile now. Yes, I have headaches and yes my shoulder hurts. But I'm alive. I get the irony and straight out stupidity of it all and I'm trying to live my life."

He picked up his wine, glad his parents liked to drink, and drained the glass. He reached for the bottle and poured another glass. He pulled his phone out and checked it before setting it next to his plate. Shocked they'd stayed quiet, he looked up at his parents. His father was still eating and his mom was staring at the wall.

"I will be a lawyer, I've talked to a few places and have some interviews coming up. We'll see where that goes," he told them, shoving the soup away.

"It's about time you see the light Son," his father said, lifting his head and rejoining the conversation. "Who have you talked to? I'll talk to them, help you out."

"No, you won't. That is exactly what I don't want or need. If I can't do it on my own, than I shouldn't be doing it in the first place. Plus, I'm moving out. I'm moving away. I've already got a place, and a roommate. It's all already set in motion. I just came to tell you goodbye."

"You're moving out?" his mother asked, coldly.

"I am."

"You're moving away?" his father asked, confused on the concept.

"I am."

"Where?"

"New York."

"Roommate?" his mother asked.

"Jess Mariano, you don't know him."

"We need to meet him," she said.

Tristan sighed, knowing Jess would hate this. "Once we're settled, you can come visit, we'll go out to eat and you'll see the place. You can meet then."

"I don't want you-" she began to say.

"That sounds fine," his father said, interrupting her. "Just don't put it off."

"Does he know about you?" his mother asked.

"I think it's time I left," he said as he stood up. "I'll send for my things, have the maid pack up everything."

"Everything?" his mother asked and for a moment he thought she was going to cry but instead she excused herself.

"Don't mind her," his father said briskly. "Keep in touch.'

Tristan knew when he was dismissed. He left the dining room and went upstairs to his bedroom. He packed a few bags of necessary items, things he didn't live without. He put two duffel bags he got in the service, filled, by the door and hung up his uniforms and a couple suits.

Rory's POV

Rory now sat on the bed next to her dad. They'd talked and he'd admitted she was right in every way. He'd screwed up and kept screwing up and said he had no excuse as to way. She believed him. He asked if they could have a some kind of relationship. She agreed and they decided that it was too late for normal relationship but that they could be friends.

"So do you have any one special in your life?" he asked as they sat on the TV and she flipped channels. "Or can I not ask that?"

"You can ask," she said. "I just don't know what I will answer."

"But you will answer?"

"I'm thinking about it," she said, pausing on a rerun of Donnie Loves Jenny. "A question for a question."

"Seems fair. Does mine play?"

She smiled, loving the banter and ease it felt to be with her dad again. She couldn't help but think it was thanks to Tristan. If he hadn't encouraged her to bare her soul, she'd never be seated next to the man she needed most.

"Yours plays," she said, nodding with a huge smile on her face.

"So who is he?" her dad asked with a smile.

"Tristan DuGrey. He's something special."

"Must be by the look on your face."

She blushed but couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. She honestly thought she'd never feel this way for another person again. Not since Logan had she felt this all encompassing adrenaline boost that was hard to explain.

"I went to Chilton with him and we lost touch but you're party brought him back into my life. Thank you so much," she said, turning to face her father. "Why'd you invite him, I have to know."

"I remembered him from Chilton. The things I remember now are mind blowing. The past is crystal clear and I knew he had always drove you crazy. I wanted you to be able to show off at how amazing of a woman you became. I guess you did," he said and started laughing.

Quickly his laughter turned into another coughing fit. She handed him his water and watched him anxiously until the attack subsided.

"If the tumor's in your brain and your heart's weak," she said as she took the water glass. "Why do you cough so much?"

"You know about the tumor?"

"I'm a reporter, remember? Plus, I have Paris."

"Ahh, Paris, I'd blocked that evil woman out."

"I'm sure she sends her love," Rory said with a laugh.

"If she knew how," he said and yawned. "Why don't you call Tristan, have him come and I'll meet him and then you two can go be young and in love. I need my rest."

"You don't have to meet him if you need your rest."

"I want to meet…my friend's…boyfriend."

"Oh," she said and she knew her face fell.


	47. Hartford Part 2

The week went by with Rory visiting her dad. She only saw her mom once and her dad explained that she'd gone back to Stars Hollow. She saw Gigi once and found out she was now enrolled at Chilton. She tried to be gone before school let out since her younger sister didn't seem to like having her around.

Tristan kept to himself, staying at the pool house. He'd go on his run before he drove Rory to her father's. He kept himself busy reading Jess's books as he waited for her to be picked up. He didn't talk to his parents again. They spent their nights together without any interruptions, enjoying just being together.

Jess and Lei helped Luke with the diner so he could spend time with Lorelei. Lei admitted that she liked the small town and the kooky townspeople. She claimed Kirk was her mascot but that she desperately needed to get back to New York. She claimed she could only take the town in small doses. That was why they were ecstatic when Jess got the call to go to Hartford on Thursday.

In Hartford, they hung out and caught up. Lei taught them a game she knew called Castle. It was while they were playing that Jess mentioned Lei needed to get back to work. She spoke up that it was no big deal and that she could take the bus like she did when she showed up in Philadelphia.

Tristan's POV

"I have a better idea," Tristan said as he stood up from the table and moved to the small kitchen. "Why don't you guys head back as soon as your ready. I can drive us back when we're ready."

"I thought everything was tied up nicely," Jess said as he dealt the next round.

"They are," Rory said, speaking up. "Dad and I are…friends. He seems to be on an upswing with his health even. Things are good."

"Then why the hold up?" he asked.

"Well, we were roped into one of the wonderful charitable events that this town has to offer tomorrow," Tristan explained, bringing sodas back to the table and looked at Jess. "You don't know how lucky you are not to have to deal with this."

"What's it for?" Lei asked as she took her and Jess's drink.

"I don't even know. I just received a message telling me to be there."

"Same here," Rory added.

"Sounds interesting," Lei said.

"In theory," Tristan said as he rearranged his cards.

"It's just a bunch of business connections and being seen," Rory explained. "It's not as fun as it sounds."

They played a couple more rounds before Jess and Lei decided to hit the road. It was late so Tristan and Rory went to bed after they saw their friends leave. They snuggled together and Rory was asleep in no time. Sleep escaped Tristan though, he laid there with millions of thoughts running through his mind.

He thought about the charity event he was expected to attend. He hadn't been involved in Hartford society in years. Being in the service had gave him an excuse to stay away and kept his parents from forcing him to attend. After his accident, he used that as an excuse to stay uninvolved and his mother usually backed him up because of the stress it provided. Stress was bad for his injuries and he was supposed to stay away from it.

He was nervous facing people who knew him only as the troubled teen he once was. He didn't do well in crowds and was nervous that he'd have one of his headaches. He still hadn't told Rory anything about what he'd been through and she still didn't know he was moving to New York. He was worried tomorrow would ruin everything.

His parents had also got him thinking about his move to New York. He was having doubts that he'd made the right decision. He kept thinking about when his mother asked what he'd do if his injury flared up. Truthfully, he wasn't sure. Yes, it had flared up once while he was in New York but it was nothing like it had done in the past. In Hartford he had maids to help him, but in New York there would be no maids, only him and Jess. All these things kept him awake until he would normally wake up for his run.

Rory's POV

Rory was surprised to see Tristan still asleep next to her when she woke up, normally he was already out of bed and had coffee ready by now. She was distracted by the face he made as he dreamed and couldn't help a smile. In school she'd found him cute, attractive—everybody with eyes had. And time had been kind to him since. He was handsome—beautiful, even. More, he was hers.

She slipped out of bed after placing a soft kiss on his lips. She got the coffee ready, checked her messages, and filled two mugs before going back to the bedroom. He was still asleep and she noticed that his face looked pained. She wondered what he was dreaming about that would cause that look.

"Tris," she said softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

He grimaced and groaned but slowly opened his eyes. Immediately she noticed his usually bright blue eyes were clouded.

"You ok?" she asked, sitting his mug on the table next to him as she watched him close his eyes again.

"Didn't sleep well," he mumbled. "Headache."

She got up and went for the pain pills she kept in her bag for just such an occasion. She got a glass of water and walked back to the bed. He'd sat up and held the coffee mug in his hand. He looked tired and worn out and she could see the pain in his eyes. She also noticed that the same arm he'd babied back in New York was held awkwardly across his chest.

"Here," she said as she handed him the pills and water. "Take it easy today. I'll get to Dad's on my own, you just get better for tonight."

"That's probably a good idea. Take my car and I'll just go back to sleep."

She nodded and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss. Afterwards, she leaned her head gently against his forehead.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You have enough on your plate," he told her, a slight smile appearing quickly. "Now go, be with your dad. That's what's important."

She nodded and tucked the blanket up around him. She threw on some clothes, her mind worried about him. She checked on him before she left and found he was fast asleep again but that one arm he held cradled against his chest.

She drove to her dad's, thinking about the little she had uncovered when she researched Tristan. She felt bad for snooping behind his back but knew he wasn't telling her something important. She justified her snooping by reminding herself she didn't find anything except what she already knew.

Jess's POV

Jess woke up in Lei's bed alone. She had left him a text telling him she went to open the café and give her brother a much needed day off. She told him to stop by when he got up and started moving around. He sent her a text back saying he was up and he'd be there soon before he laid back down.

An hour later, he woke up again and used her bathroom. He headed outside and walked to wear they'd left his car. As he drove, he realized he had no idea what to do with his car at his and Tristan's new place. He thought about calling Tristan to ask but decided against that and continued on to the café.

They were busy and he took the only available seat in the corner by the door. He watched as Lei flew around with another woman he'd never met. It was that one that came to take his order and he ordered hot tea, pulling out his notebook at the same time.

He started making a list of things he needed to get done. By the time he'd finished his second cup, he'd made four lists labeled Bedroom, Office, Common Areas, and Truncheon. Once he'd finished the lists, he looked up to find the place had emptied out and Lei was nowhere to be seen. Pulling out his phone, he slipped his notebook back in is pocket.

"Where'd you go?" he typed quickly, leaving money on the table with his cup.

He made his way outside and over to his car. As he leaned against it and lit a cigarette, his phone buzzed.

"No, where'd you go?"

Rolling his eyes, he sent a response and then put his phone away. He got in and started the car, turning on some music. It wasn't long before a shadow fell over him.

"What ya doing?" Lei asked, squatting down to his level.

"Gonna head to the apartment, need to start moving things in," he told her, after he turned the music down.

"Want some company?"

He looked at her. "I thought you had to work today."

"I did and I did. We're slow so I can help you for a couple house, check in later."

"Thank you," he said as he got out of the car and before kissing her.

Within a few minutes, they were slowly navigating his way towards the apartment building. They talked, jamming to the music until he found a close parking garage. He bought a pass and they walked a short way towards Jess's new home.

Logan's POV

Leading up to the event, Logan actually had to deal with his mother. He avoided contact as much as he could but apparently this was some big function and appearances were of the utmost importance. His mother was the chair and everything had to be perfect; he'd picked the wrong time to break his routine.

The latest worry from his mother was that he didn't have a date. He was getting too old to still be single. He laughed in her face, something he'd never done before and led to a very uncomfortable conversation. He couldn't help himself though, the idea of marriage seemed absurd. Not that it mattered because he would be hearing from Kalli any time.

"I gotta go mom," Logan said, standing up.

"But, Logan," Shira started to say as she looked around the room.

"I'll see you tonight," he said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek before walking out.

He walked over to the his car to find Kalli leaning up against her car, parked next to his. He smiled and picked up the pace. Once he reached his car, he slowed down and leaned against his own car before he looked at her.

"You made it."

"I said I would."

"Well, why don't you follow me to the house?" He said, popping off his car and moving to the driver's side.

"I don't follow," she told him . "I lead."

They both hopped in their cars and backed out at the same time. Logan laughed when he saw her go in the opposite direction of him. He confidently drove off, knowing he'd get there first. This was his home town, he knew these streets blindfolded and Finn approved drunk.

In just a few minutes, he pulled up to find Kalli leaning against the garage door. Her car was nowhere to be seen as he stopped his and got out.

"How'd you do that?"

"I told you I don't follow."

Rolling his eyes, he walked in, glad once again that he kept a place away from his parents. He knew as she walked in, she was surveying the place but he didn't mind. He walked over to his front table and dropped his keys. He turned around to find her sitting on his couch and watching him.

"So, you got me here," she said when he didn't say anything which made him smile.

He moved to sit across from her in his wingback chair with claw legs. It was his favorite chair and he constantly thought of shipping it to San Francisco but he never did. It was a brown brocade that had started showing its age years ago. His parents hated it and tried to get rid of it on numerous occasions but he always saved it. First it set in his room, then in the corner of his places at Yale, and then in storage until he bought this place.

"You love that chair," she said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"How do you know that?"

"Really?" she asked, throwing a face that said she was shocked he had to ask. "It's old for one—it has frayed edges and out of all the places you could have sat, you sat there."

"That doesn't mean anything," he said defensively, wondering if he could have the chair reupholstered the same as it was.

"True. They could all be coincidences, however, I don't believe in coincidences," she said, smiling at him as she made herself more comfortable. "The bigger tell though was that you started rubbing the arms after you sat down—an obvious habit."

He shook his head, both impressed and distracted by her. It was a feeling he was getting used when she was around.

"Well, are you reading for tonight? Do you have a dress?" he asked, changing the subject.

"About that," she said, sitting up and leaning in towards him.

Tristan's POV

Around noon Tristan woke up, feeling like he'd been ran over by a tank that backed up and ran over him again. He looked around, taking a couple of minutes to figure out what happened. When he remembered waking up with Rory and his head hurting, he was surprised to find it didn't hurt anymore. On the opposite side of things, the slight pain he'd felt in his arm had intensified.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, thinking about that night. If he couldn't move well, going to a charity dance wasn't going to be a good idea. He got up and walked over to his phone. He'd left it charging on the dresser the night before and found that he had a couple of messages. Two were from the leads he had out for work in New York. It seemed that there weren't openings, both messages short and offering him nothing.

He tossed his phone at the bed and growled when it felt like fire ripped through his muscles. He got in the shower and turned the water all the way to hot. First he just stood there, letting the water pelt his backside. Slowly he started rotating his muscles, making sure to stay under the heat. He wished he could take a dip in an ice bath. Instead, he continued until the water got cold and he grew cold.

Once dry, he gingerly slipped on some basketball shirts and a plain white T-shirt. He got out his pills and took the necessary ones before going into the kitchen. He fixed some toast and drank two glasses of water. After that, he went into the main room and grabbed the remote. He laid down on the floor and he elevated his feet up on the chair. With his good arm, he flipped on the TV. After surfing through the channels twice, he settled on FOX News.

He stayed like that for a couple of hours, hoping that all his techniques would help him. He wasn't ready to tell Rory, he wasn't ready to admit his weakness. He knew she wouldn't think less of him, but he thought less of him. Especially when the pain would get the best of him, make him lay there and wish for anything to make it go away. It wasn't right and it reminded him every time about that day on the base.

He'd seen many places and went through things he'd never thought he'd witness. He'd been shot and he'd seen people blow up. It had become his normal and he'd managed to make it out relatively unscathed. Stationed back on American soil was supposed to be the cake walk. He was retiring and transitioning back into civilian life.

He laughed as he attempted to get up. His muscles felt slightly better. They still hurt but it was an entirely different type of hurt that was easier to manage. If this was what civilian life was, he should have stayed overseas. It had been much safer when the enemies were more clear cut.

Author's Note:

I want to apologize for it taking so long to update. I swear everything and then some got in the way but I was always thinking about the story. I'm not done and I hope the short hiatus didn't make any of you move on. Let me know you're still with me because I have a lot more story to tell. Upcoming will be the dance, Logan and Rory will talk, and more before they leave Hartford.

I could wax on about where I've been and my plans for the story, but instead I'm just going to say, I'm back and I hope you are too. Now I'm off to write Chapter 48.

Thanks for being faithful and patient readers!

DD5


	48. Hartford Part 3

Rory's POV

"I should get going," Rory said, standing up from the edge of the bed where she sat by her father.

"I wish you wouldn't go yet."

"I have to get ready, dad. Hitler and Stalin would never forgive me if I'm not properly attired and on time," she told him, leaning down to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Oh I know that," Chris said, a ghost of his former self shinning through in a small smile. "I could tell you some stories even."

"And I would love to hear them."

They shared a smile and she glanced at the clock on the mantel, wondering if she had time to sit with him a little longer. She was about to pull out her phone to text Tristan, when her father spoke again.

"You're mom will be here shortly with Gigi. It'd be nice to have you all in one room."

Hearing his words made Rory angry all over again. Her mom playing house with him, making him happy and ignoring Luke wasn't right. And now she was picking up Gigi? First she replaced Luke and now she'd replaced her daughter.

"I think it's best I go," Rory said coldly, slipping her phone back in her purse and the strap over her shoulder.

"If this is because of Gige, I talked to her. She won't be so mean anymore," her dad said with big eyes.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Mom and I aren't talking right now."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "It's my fault."

"As much as I would love to blame you, this one's on mom," she said as she walked towards the door. "You rest and I'll see you tomorrow and tell you all about how painful tonight was."

"No, kiddo, it is my fault. I am the reason you are mad at her, that Luke is mad at her, and that Jess is mad at her."

"Jess isn't mad at her," Rory said, trying to make since of what he said.

"According to what she said when I spoke to her last, he is, and so is most of that insane asylum she calls home."

"What did you do?" she asked, moving back to the foot of the bed.

Instead of answering, she watched her father close his eyes and lean his head back. She checked the time again and saw it was close to Chilton's final bell. It was a only a matter of time before her mom and Gigi arrived. Rory didn't want to see them, she was ready to go back to Tristan but she knew she needed to wait and hear what her father had to say. So she waited and finally sighed in relief when he opened his eyes and started talking.

"I found out that I was dying and I freaked out. I didn't know what to do nor where to turn, so I called Lor like I always had. She went off on me about how I'm always calling when I need something and never just to be in your lives. I couldn't tell her the truth, not when she was so mad and she'd made a valid point. So I told her a half truth. I told her about the heart attacks and left out that they were caused by the tumor. At this point there had only been five. Well, Luke's voice could be heard and I got jealous, which led to petty childish dad to come out. I reminded her of a promise we made when we were younger."

At this point in his story, he started to cough. Immediately she rushed around and handed him the water glass. As he drank the water, she thought over what he said. It sounded like typical dad and of course she would fall for it. He had the health angle going for him this time. She took the water from him, ready to finish the story.

"What was the promise?" she asked him once she'd set the glass down.

"Before you, we made a blood oath, tying us together no matter what," he said.

"That doesn't sound like Mom, she doesn't do the whole blood thing," Rory was quick to put in.

"No, she doesn't and this is partly the reason. We were drinking and had been for awhile, the bleeding wouldn't quit and it made her sick. It wasn't pretty, but before all that, we made the oath, that when the end was there, we were would be together, no matter what, as the greatest witness to one another's life. I called her on it."

"And of course, she moved heaven and Earth to honor it," Rory said, nodding her head as she understood her mother so much better in that moment. "But she still could have told me."

"I didn't want her to, I asked her not to and she listened, blood oath and all. There wasn't much time anyway. The last heart attack happened and I was given a much sooner expiration date."

"Dad," she said, trying not to laugh. "That's not funny."

"It's a real lmao as the kids are callin' it these days," he said, chuckling.

She laughed with him, enjoying the moment. She was thankful once again that Tristan had talked her into repairing things with her father. Thinking of Tristan, made her eager to see how he was doing. She leaned down and gave her dad a tight hug and kiss.

"I really should go. Tristan wasn't feeling well earlier. I want to make sure he's ok. I'll see you tomorrow and I will talk to Mom. Promise," she told him before giving him one more kiss. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, kiddo," he told her, sounding out of breath and looking tired.

"Get some rest," she said as she walked out.

Jess's POV

It didn't take them long to move the contents of Jess's car into the bedrooms he claimed. Lei peppered him with questions about how he'd decorate such an odd shaped place. He kept reminding her that it was Tristan's place, he was just renting the rooms.

"Oh, shut up Crash Dummy," she said, shoving his arm as they smoked by his bedroom windows. "He's your friend. You're roomies. Get over your tortured self."

"Tortured?" he asked with a smirk. "Who said I was tortured?"

"I did, didn't you hear me?" she asked, turning around in the room. "When's your stuff gonna get here?"

"As soon as I call and set it up. Chris and Matt are eagerly waiting to come bust my chops on everything."

"Those guys are special," she agreed. "I should get back. You should call them, get your stuff. Who knows when Mr. Tristan will return."

"Mr. Tristan?" he asked, almost laughing at her.

"Just go with it, bad movie by the way," she said, smiling at him.

Shaking his head, he nodded. "Yes ma'am. You're chariot awaits."

"No, no. I'll go. You stay," she said and walked over to him. "Welcome home, Crash Dummy."

She leaned in and kissed him. Jess was quick to submit and they stood there making out. It wasn't until they were in need of air, they pulled apart. They goth grinned goofily at one another a couple of minutes before she shook her head.

"Talk to you later, Jess," she said, giving him a quick kiss before heading out of the bedroom.

Before he could move, he heard the apartment door close. He thought about chasing after her, but he knew that was silly. Instead, he did as she said and pulled out his cell.

"Rusty's Bar and Grill, what'd you want?"

"Matt, why are you answering the phone like that?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"Because I'm psychic now, didn't you know?"

"If you mean psycho, than yeah, I know. Where's Chris?"

"Oh, Audrey and him got into it again. She went home and he went out."

"And you haven't gone after him? Do I need to come there?"

"No, you don't need to come. Who says I haven't gone after him?"

"You answered the Truncheon phone and he went out," Jess pointed out.

"No, buddy, you may have thought you called that number, but you called my cell," Matt said, laughing. "Check the number again."

Jess did pull the phone away and look. Sure enough, he'd called Matt instead of Truncheon. Shaking his head, he put the phone back to his ear.

"Whatever, where are you? Where's Chris?"

"Checking the lake cause he wasn't at the bar."

"Did you call him"

"Duh, of course I did. And before your ask, he didn't answer."

"Ok, I'll call him. I have something to tell him anyway."

"What's that? Is that why you called? Why can't I know?"

"Because you're annoying like my kid sisters," Jess said with a smirk.

"Whom you love. I always knew you loved me."

"Oh, geez."

"Tell me or we'll never find Chris."

"I can hang up."

"You can, but strangely, you won't."

"This has gone on for too long."

"Tell me."

"It's time to bring me my crap." Jess said and hung up, a smile on his face.

Logan's POV

It finally dawned on Logan why he enjoyed Kalli so much. She reminded him of his youth, his days with the LDB, when there was the element of spontaneous danger. That was the thrill. And here he was, in a déjà vu moment, shopping with her. She didn't have anything for this dance, so here they were, getting her ready, store by store.

In the first store, he stayed outside while she purchased undergarments needed. In the next store, she had him pick out the dress, she just tried it on. He had to admit, shopping had finally become fun for him. After several outfit changes, he settled on a tight purple dress with a full skirt. She had glowed when she'd tried it on. The next stop was shoes and she was quick to pick out a pair of black Louboutin red-soled shoes.

"Done now?" he asked, over the whole concept of shopping; this was why he had a personal shopper.

"You wish," she said with a hiss. "Makeup and hair or it's not complete."

"My apologies. Lead the way and I will follow," Logan told her with a little bow.

Laughing, she walked off and he quickly followed her. He made sure to stay a pace behind her and kept a smile on his face. He took advantage of the teasing and watched her walk, something that was always fun. Her movements were very feline and he found himself mesmerized by her. He was so lost in the way she moved, he hadn't noticed they'd walked outside until she stopped by his car, while he walked right into it.

"Stop at Walgreens on the way to your house," she told him with a smile that told him she knew he'd been staring at her butt.

Nodding, he watched he get into his car before he shook his head. Mentally, he chewed himself out for being an idiot as he got into the car.

"You ok?" she asked and he could hear the humor in her voice.

"I'm fine," he told her, smiling.

He drove to Walgreens and waited in the car. He turned on some music and checked his messages. He had thought about seeing if Rory was around. He still needed to talk to her about Bridget. Of course he knew if she was around, he would see her in just a few more hours. Instead, he slipped his phone off and put it in his pocket. He turned on the radio and started scanning trough the stations.

"Let's go," she said, getting back in the car and making him jump.

"We're going to have to put bells on you," he told her as he backed the car up.

They chatted the short drive to his place. Once inside, he showed her the guest bedroom and bathroom before going into his own. He checked the time and hopped in the shower after cranking some tunes. When he was out of the shower and wrapped only in a towel, he popped out of his room for a scotch.

Back in the room he threw on one of the tux's he kept on hand and paired it with a purple cummerbund and tie he had. He gelled his hair, something he didn't do when he was back home. He had to laugh at how San Francisco was home now, but if he was honest, he never thought of Hartford as home.

Once he was ready, he moved into the main room, to find Kalli already out there. She looked stunning in the evidence of their shopping spree. When he looked at her face, his heart stopped. She was beautiful, like a rare flower. Without another thought, he walked over and swept her into his arms and kissed her.

Tristan's POV

Tristan had taken another shower and was feeling worlds better when Rory walked in.

"How was your visit?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Insightful," she said, smiling back. "How are you? You weren't doing so hot this morning?"

"I'm always hot, Mary, you can admit it now," he teased her, trying to change the subject and smiling when she blushed.

"I can't admit to something that will feed your already too big ego."

"Too big huh? Never heard that one before," he said, standing up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Tristan," she said, her blush returning and making him laugh out loud.

He felt a dull ache in his head but he ignored it and took her in his arms. He held her close and kissed her hungrily. When he felt her melt into him, he smiled against her lips. He still couldn't believe he was here with her, his Mary. If he had to trade in pain to enjoy this moment.

"Must breathe," she panted, breaking the kiss but not leaving his arms.

"That's what I should do with my time," he said. "I should figure out a way to kiss you without worrying about a pesky thing like air."

"Sounds like a perfect way to spend your time," she laughed.

"Think about the test runs and how much fun they could be," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Someone is definitely feeling better I see."

He did his best not to groan. He didn't want to deal with his pain, because that's what telling her would be, dealing with it. He couldn't admit to his perfect Mary that he was a weak and broken man. He couldn't even admit that to himself.

"I'm fine, Mary. Just a headache," he told her, pulling his arms back and stretching them a little. "Don't we have to get ready now?"

She nodded and he could tell she was studying his face. He did his best to push any pain left to the side. He was bound and determined to have a good night and not let his pain stop him. He just knew he wouldn't be drinking tonight.

"Shall we get ready together or unveil the surprise?" he asked, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Oh, let's just get ready," she said as they walked towards the bedroom.

They got ready. He worse a simple black tux and she had an elegant black flowing dress. He couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, with her hair down and the dress hugging her in the right places. She looked so good, it was hard to resist himself.

"Did you just growl?" she asked, laughing.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I plead the fifth."

She smiled at him as they made their way to the door. One thing was for sure, no matter how much he didn't want to go, he had a real life angel on his arm.


	49. The Charity Dance Part 1

"The Daughters of the American Revolution thank you for your donations and welcome you to the Mentor Dance and Silent Auction. As you know, we think education is important and get behind it in any way we can. The Mentoring Program is a program that works with at risk youth, connecting them with mentors who can help them, well with anything. They are a non-profit, as all good organizations are, and therefore need every dollar we can raise. So, between eating the wonderful meal you bought and the dancing you pledged, be sure to bid in our silent auction. Once again, thank you so much," Shira Huntzberger said to the room at large before sitting down.

They were in the old Goodwin Hotel, the front decorated in information about the program. The rest of the place was decorated in tacky spring colors even though it was winter outside. The silent auction was set up around the perimeter of the room. At one end of the spacious room was a small stage with a dance floor set up in front of it. In the remaining space were tables and chairs that sat 6.

First there was a three course meal and then the silent auction would start. During the meal, they would have to decide how long they would dance and pay accordingly. The night would end with the winners of the silent auction. Her.

Logan's POV

For once, Logan was glad that his mom had a thing for place cards. He checked his table over immediately to see who he'd be with. Kalli was his plus one and he saw that both Colin and Steph as well as Finn and a plus one would be there.

"You seem nervous," Kalli said, watching his every move.

"I hate these things," he said.

He watched the room as the people flowed in. Occasionally someone would stop by and say hello. They'd pretend to catch up and he'd introduce Kalli, but quickly they'd move on. He wondered when Colin and Finn would arrive and if Rory would be there.

"Why do you come to these things if they bother you so bad?" Kalli asked, her head laying on his thigh.

"Obligation. Duty. Blackmail. It's how this world works," he said with a shrug as he turned to her.

"Not worth it," she said after looking around the room herself.

"Never is."

"Logan, mate," Finn said, walking up to the table, his arm around a bright red headed woman. "This is Cleo Jennings."

Logan stood up and shook Finn's hand. He smiled at Cleo and shook her hand. He turned to Kalli, holding his hand out to her to help her up, which she ignored.

"I'm Kalli," she said, offering her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, kitten," Finn said, smiling broadly. He took a seat next to Kalli and Cleo sat beside him.

They talked and got to know one other, easily getting along. Logan found out that Finn had met Cleo through art. It seemed his Australian buddy liked to look at and own pretty pictures. It was through this hobby that he met Cleo, a painter and gallery owner. They'd been dating for awhile now it seems. Logan was dying to ask why she hadn't come to the New Year's party or why Finn never mentioned her, but he wasn't about to do that in front of the women.

It seemed like Colin and Steph were the last to arrive. Soon as they sat down, a waiter was there with a red and a white wine for the table. They ran through the introductions again and Logan could tell that Colin had never heard of Cleo before either.

"Can I get some water please?" Steph asked a passing waitress.

"Why in the world would you pass up wine?" Finn asked as he refilled everyone's glass nearest to him.

"I can't drink wine right now," she told him. "I can't drink right now at all."

Logan's head jerked up and he looked at his childhood friend. Colin had a huge smile on his face and he was nodding.

"They're pregnant Finn," he said, still watching Colin.

He had a hard time imaging any of them with a child. It was the farthest thing from what they had claimed they wanted. Colin managed to do everything he said he was set against doing, and now he was going to be a father. Briefly, Logan wondered if Colin still hated his father like he used to.

"When are you due?" Kalli asked Steph.

"September," Steph said with a sigh, already rubbing her stomach.

"Be careful, it's difficult to be pregnant during the summer heat," Kalli told her as she reached for her wine.

This whole conversation seemed surreal to Logan and he shock his head. Turning to look at Finn, he laughed. Finn had a look of absolute terror on his face. Logan turned to Colin and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. He turned to get a better look.

There on the other side of the room sat Ace. She was sitting with the guy from the New Year's poker, Paris and Doyle-who was fun to play with. What surprised him was that next to Rory sat Bridget with some guy he'd never seen.

Rory's POV

As Rory looked across the room, her eyes connected with Logan's. An unexpected shiver ran down her spine and she looked away quickly. She'd known she was bound to see him, considering his mother was the chair of this fundraiser, and she'd planned to talk to him. What she hadn't expected was to get that feeling again.

"You ok, Mar?" Tristan whispered in her ear

Feeling guilty, she reached for her wine. She took a decent drink before she looked at him. As she usually was, she was speechless at the beauty of his face. That's why she came off tongue-tied with him and why she got so frustrated. He distracted her so easily.

"I'm ok. Are you ok?" she asked, deflecting the question.

"I'm fine," he said but she saw the tension.

The meal started off with a Blue Cheese and Pear Tartlets appetizer. Rory loved it and ate Bridget's who complained about the blue cheese. The entrée was a choice of pork or chicken. Rory talked Tristan into ordering one and she'd order the other so they could share. They both were glad they did when Pork Chops with Raspberry Sauce and Bourbon Pecan Chicken arrived. They split the meals in half and enjoyed the meal.

Throughout the eating, there was talking. For awhile, Bridget was filling her in on the Times and how messed up the paper had become. Rory knew she should care. She knew that it was partly her fault but the job had become more trouble then it was worth. Nothing she did was ever right or good enough. There were many times she'd been ready to give up and it was Bridget who kept her going.

"You'll be fine. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to come back yet. I need more time with my family," Rory told her.

"How is your dad, Gilmore?" Doyle asked.

"Insensitive," Paris said, smacking him. "We talked about this."

"Oh, shove it woman," Doyle grumbled but he returned to his meal all the same.

"My dad's holding strong," Rory said with a smile.

"And you guys are ok?" Paris asked.

"Thanks to this guy right here," Rory said, smiling at Tristan. "He encouraged me to talk to Dad and give him a chance. He was right and I'm so glad I did."

She was holding his hand under the table and she gave it a little squeeze. Before anyone could speak again, the waiter arrived to offer them a dessert so decadent, it made her squeal—White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake

"My God, you look like you've died and gone to heaven," Bridget's date, Max said.

"It's good," Rory grinned as she finally finished her piece.

Suddenly Tristan's lips captured hers and he kissed her hungrily. Just as quick as he appeared with the kiss, he broke the kiss, licking her lips one final time.

"Yes, it was very good."

Logan's POV

Logan was glad when the silent auction started. He had been dying to get up and move. The food had been wonderful but had gone on for far to long. No matter how the guys tried to keep the conversation clear of babies, the woman consistently brought it back there. He really didn't want to hear about any of that. The bad thing was that Colin even got in on the talk. He was happy for the both of them but that didn't mean he wanted to talk only about their impending doom.

Kalli went off to the bathroom with the girls as the guys walked around the auction tables. The items up for auction were the usual ones at these things: Spa treatment, Massage Sessions, Acupuncture, Botox Plastic Surgery, Cruise, Boat, Car, Vacation, and Jewelry. Opulent and overabundance of indulgence only the rich would come up with. Knowing his mom would expect some bids, he put in for the vacation and the cruise.

"You looking to get away from it all?" Kalli asked, suddenly standing beside him.

"Always," he said, grinning at her.

"Did you fill out your dance card?"

"I did. I got a little dancing I have to do."

"I think you know," she said as she moved closer to him. "You know where I'm going with this."

"I'm not sure I follow," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Huntzberger."

Groaning, Logan broke the kiss and turned to find himself face to face with Paris. He never did like her.

"Paris, how can I help you?" he asked, holding Kalli to him even though she was pinching his side for him to let go.

"As much as it pains me to say this, and it takes a lot for me to feel pain, but I have to talk to you."

He noticed she had on her serious face. He looked around and noticed the table near them was empty. He motioned with his head and the three of them sat down.

"Who's she and what makes you think I want her here?" Paris asked, glaring at Kalli.

"Just talk, will you Paris?" he asked with a sigh.

"Fine. I gathered from a conversation I overheard, you know Rory's friend Bridget. Is that true?" she asked impatiently, now looking at him.

"Yes, we both know her," Kalli said. "She's not someone you want to be friends with."

"I don't like her. I don't trust her and I don't like her."

"There's good reason and I plan to talk to Ace. Why do you ask?"

"Like I said," Paris said as she looked around the room. "I don't like her. I didn't like how she talked to Rory. I don't like how blinded Rory seems to her snakey ways. She thought she could upstage me as Rory's best friend."

"No, that's Lane."

"Gee thanks," she snapped. "But you're right. It goes Lorelei, Lane, Me, and then whoever falls into place. That includes boyfriends."

"You sound jealous," Logan laughed and Kalli laughed with him.

"Shut up. I don't want to see Gilmore taken advantage of and my instincts are telling me she is. I'm never wrong and sometime I wish I was," Paris said rather sadly.

Tristan's POV

When the silent auction had started, Tristan had went to the bathroom. He'd felt the headache returning. The whole situation just got under his skin. He was ready to go back to bed. The only thing that interested him was the massage sessions he'd heard about. As soon as he splashed water on his face and took a couple of his pills, glad he'd been drinking water.

He stepped out of the bathroom and instantly regretted it. He spotted his mom at the same time she spotted him.

"Tristan, Tristan dear, come here," she called out.

He scoffed at her use of the word dear but walked over there all the same. She was in a little group with Francine Hayden, Rory's grandmother. He didn't want to deal with this but didn't see an easy out.

"Hello, Mother," he said, kissing her cheek before turning to the women. "Ladies. How are you all this evening?"

"How are you, dear?" his mother asked with a sweet voice he hadn't heard before.

"I'm fine, just enjoying the evening."

"I didn't see you at dinner, you're seat was empty."

"I didn't realize. I was here but I sat at another table."

"Oh, well have you met Francine Hayden and Shira Huntzberger?" she asked, changing the subject, not ready to let him go.

"I can't say I've had the pleasure," he said with a smile.

"You probably know my son, Logan."

"Oh yes, a fine young man," Francine said with a fond smile. "He's who I see the Hayden's tied to. It's something I plan to talk to that girl about. She needs some sense put into her since Emily never did."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Logan seemed pretty happy with meeting her before. He's never stuck around this long."

Tristan listened to this little exchange, all he could wonder was if he was the only one that knew Logan and his Mary's history. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He understood from his talks with Rory that Francine knew nothing about her granddaughter. However it was Logan's mother that really made Tristan wish he was drinking. Rory'd told him all about her experience with the Huntzberger's and how it hadn't been pleasant. For reasons he still didn't understand, Logan's parents had hated her. It was obvious that his mother had no clue who the Hayden's granddaughter was. She kept going on and on about how wonderful it would be to unite the families.

The more Tristan listened, the more he felt his blood begin to boil. No one in the conversation truly cared a lick for Rory except for him. These old ladies saw her as a hot commodity to be owned. If they'd known her at all, the wouldn't have been talking that way.

"I have to go," he said suddenly, wanting to be anywhere else and glad his mother hadn't asked who he'd sat with.

"Are you alright?" his mother asked, feigning concern.

"Yes, Mother, I'm fine," he said, his voice steely.

He knew what she was asking but he wasn't about to tell her. She wanted to hear that his head hurt so bad he couldn't see. She wanted to hear that the pills weren't working and that he needed to lay down in a dark, silent room. He wasn't going to feed into the belief that he needed his mommy and couldn't handle things on his own.

"Are you sure? You're in a safe place. They already know all about you."

"Excuse me?" Tristan asked sharply, looking at his mother.

"Yes, your poor mother has needed someone to talk too," Logan's mom said and Tristan wanted to spit in her eye.

"It's a terrible tragedy that could have been avoided if you had a brain in your head and listened to your parents. They told you it was a bad idea to join and I feel you got what you deserved," Francine Hayden said as she looked down her nose at him.


	50. The Charity Dance Part 2

Rory's POV

So far, the event hadn't been so bad. Rory caught up with people she hadn't seen in awhile, bid on a few items, and avoided anybody she didn't want to deal with. She didn't stay in one spot for very long because Bridget kept trying to get her to talk about the paper but Rory steered clear of all things work related. She'd also been dodging her grandmothers and the Huntzberger's. She wanted to have a stress free night and talking to them would be the exact opposite.

Now Rory was standing at the bar, drinking a chocolate martini. She had just hid from a confrontation with Shira. She didn't know if the woman actually planned to speak to her but she hid behind a tall potted tree all the same. Once Shira had moved past the area, Rory had ordered her drink and started looking through the crowd for Tristan. She hadn't seen him since the silent auction started and she really wanted to dance.

Once she finished her drink, she ordered another one and started moving through the room. In no time she had ended up in a mini Life and Death Brigade reunion. Talking to Finn and Robert distracted her from her plan, and she quickly got caught up in conversation about a possible actual reunion weekend. It was during this conversation she found out that Colin and Steph were expecting.

"I have to find them and congratulate them. That is so amazing," Rory told Finn happily. "Where are they?"

"I left them with Logan and his new Sheila over at the table."

"New Sheila?"

"She's bloody hot. Would love to know where he turned her up."

"Maybe the same place you found me," a redhead said as she pushed her body in close to Finn's.

"I highly doubt that Cleo. You saw her," he said, looking at the woman until Rory cleared her throat. "Oh, Kitten, this is Cleo Davis. Cleo, this is the one and only Rory Gilmore, Reporter Girl extraordinaire."

"Nice to meet you," Rory said to the woman who couldn't be bothered by her.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Cleo said dismissively. "Finny poo, I'm bored."

"Don't call me that. I've told you time and again not too. Go find a way to be un-bored then but I'm having important discussions here," he said in a firmer voice than Rory had ever heard from him.

Cleo sighed but she did as she was told. Rory watched the woman walk over to an empty table and sit down. Immediately, she pulled a phone out of her top and stared mindlessly at it. Shanking her head, Rory turned back to Finn, who was staring into an empty glass.

"Everything ok there?" she asked him.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up at her slowly. "The only thing not ok, is an empty glass. I must see to this horrible imposition I find myself in."

Nodding her head, she asked that they keep in touch and had him put his number in her phone. She sent him a quick text to he'd have hers and they went their separate ways. She watched him stop at the bar and look towards Cleo darkly. Wondering if her friend was ok, she turned and started walking aimlessly around the dance floor.

She stopped on the edge of the floor where couples danced to a slow love song. It was a song she liked and she closed her eyes, listening to the music and Tristan came to mind. She found herself wishing he were there next to her, and not lost among the Hartford elite. It reminded her of the few times she had thought about him when they were young and in Chilton. She'd thought about him, had a crush on him, and secretly loved the attention he gave her.

Opening her eyes as the song changed, they immediately locked on a pair of ice blue ones. She smiled as she watched him smile.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

They both started walking towards one another, moving between the couples dancing.

One step closer

When they reached one another, they embraced and moved to the music.

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Tristan moved a strand of hair that had fallen in Rory's eye. She smiled at him as her heart skipped a beat. The look on his face, in his eyes, told her everything she ever needed to know about how he felt.

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything, take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

He couldn't believe how lucky he was, to hold her in his arms. Everything was worth it to be where he was.

One step closer

He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest. She found listening to his heart beat to be one of the most calming things she'd ever done.

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

Tristan moved back so that he could look in her eyes. She smiled at him, feeling the happiest she'd felt in a long time. When she saw him open his mouth, she was ready to tell him not to ruin the song. However, before she could speak, he sang the end of the song to her.

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Logan's POV

Logan watched Rory dance and he could tell things had changed. He'd screwed up yet again when it came to her. He gave her space, avoided her calls, only thinking of his own reasons. Now here he was, seeing a guy who got on his nerves, enjoy the closeness that should have been him.

"So that's the infamous girl," Kalli said, appearing beside him as she usually did.

"That's her," Logan agreed, knowing there were no secrets when she was involved.

"What makes her so special? On paper, she's sounds annoying."

"I've never heard you pass judgement before. Are you jealous?" Logan asked with a smirk as he turned to his date.

She glared at him, not bothering to say a word as she crossed her arms in front of her. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to see Rory locked in a passionate kiss. The kiss was hot enough to scorch him across the room. He sighed, knowing he still had to talk to her about Bridget but not wanting to.

"A normal girl would have gotten a complex by now," Kalli spoke up, breaking into his thoughts again.

"What?" he asked, looking back at the girl speaking to him.

"Last I checked, I was your date. You made a big deal about me coming to this and now you are voyeuristically watching your ex. You ask if I'm jealous but still can't tear your eyes away. If I was normal, I'd start to think there was something wrong with me," she explained, expertly guiding him away from the dance floor.

"Since you're not normal, what do you think?" he asked, wondering if she would actually answer.

"I think," she said slowly, thinking before she continued. "That this is lame and we should go back to your place."

"To my place?" He asked with a huge grin. "Why my place? Why not yours?"

"I don't have a place. I planed on staying with you," she told him as he watched her mouth as she licked her lips.

"That sounds…amazing. I gotta tell Ace about the Bridget situation first."

"That's not what you were going to say."

"So?" Logan asked with a shrug.

"What were you going to say? Instead of amazing?"

He sighed. "Delicious."

Tristan's POV

When Tristan had finally gotten away from his mom and her friends, he was ready to punch the wall. He hadn't been this angry in a long time. It made him feel alive almost to feel that rush of adrenalin again. He started striding through the crowd of people, looking for Rory.

He found Logan and when he followed where the man was looking, there was Rory. She was talking with a group of people, laughing and enjoying herself. She looked gorgeous and for a second, Tristan got lost in watching her. There was a magic in the way she moved. Quickly he started moving in her direction, not watching where he was going.

When he looked up again to see where she was, he made eye contact with her and the whole world faded away. Before he had time to think out a plan of action, he was moving directly towards her and across the dance floor. The music changed to the love song from those insipid sparkling vampire movies and he couldn't take his eyes off hers.

The minute she was in his arms, everything felt right with the world. His head no longer hurt, his shoulder felt like it was supposed, and he was no longer angrier than he'd been in a long time. Instead, he felt calm and at peace. He knew all the doubts he'd been thinking about didn't matter. He also knew that Rory wouldn't think less of him, like her grandmother had, when she heard about what he'd been through. He just needed to be open and honest with her.

They both got lost in the song, he'd never gave the song a chance. It wasn't his type of music, not to mention, the stupid vampires. But hearing it as he held her, looking into her eyes, that changed everything. Now the words made so much sense. It felt like the words in his heart, the way he'd felt for so many years.

After Tristan sang the end of the song, not understanding how he could know the words already, Rory kissed him. Every kiss with her felt new and familiar all at the same time. There was always so much heat and passion in their kisses and he hoped that that feeling never stopped.

She had her arms around his neck, leaning into his shoulders as she ran her fingers through his hair. His arms held her close around the waist. Suddenly his shoulder twitched as he got a sharp pain throughout it, making his arm drop limply next to his. his shoulder spasamed as he

Jess's POV

It didn't take long for Jess's friends to arrive in New York with all his stuff. He paid for space in the same garage he had his car in and they hurriedly brought everything in. They dumped all his stuff into the room designated the office except for the obvious bedroom and living room items. Jess was shocked at how much stuff he actually had.

"So where are our replacements?" Chris asked, dropping onto Jess's raggedy old couch.

"No one's getting replaced," Jess said with a sigh.

"Sure feels like it," Matt told him as he walked towards the windows.

"Guys, I just need to move, spread my wings, revisit my roots, and all that stupid crap."

"On one level, we know that," Chris said as he took a swig of his beer. "On another level, it feels like you're moving on without us."

"I will never be without you. Who else is going to publish my next book?"

"That means you're writing?" Matt asked excitedly, turning back to face them.

"Yes, I've been writing. No, you can't read it. It's not in any solid form yet," Jess sighed, knowing he'd opened a can of worms by admitting he was writing. "All I have right now are notes, mismatched ideas, though processes, and they bounce around everywhere."

"So it's a new thing," Chris said, studying Jess.

"You can say that."

"Because of her?" Chris asked.

"What?"

"Nothing," Chris said, shaking his head. "So what are you going to do here? Crack down on your writing or live off your sugar daddy?"

"You know, I expect Matt to be the stubborn and difficult one. That's who he is. But you," Jess said, standing up from the couch. "You're usually the calm and logical one. The sane one to talk to in this rocky storm of life. Now, it seems, that has changed."

"Why not? Everything else has."

"I don't even know where this is coming from," Jess cried in exasperation.

He looked towards Matt who just shrugged and walked to the kitchen. He came out a few seconds later with a fresh beer for everyone.

"How will you be a part of Truncheon out here, besides writing?" Chris asked. "And no, we still aren't ready for two stores."

"Remember the zine we let fall to the wayside?"

"You want to resurrect it?" Matt asked.

"Not exactly."

"Well then, what exactly?" Chris asked.

"How about a news and reviews blog for literature, art, and music?"

Chris sat back on the couch and Matt paced back to the window. Jess kept quiet, knowing this was how his friends processed things.

Before anyone could speak up, there was a repeated knocking on the door.

"You expecting anyone?" Matt asked as he made his way to the door.

"No one knows I'm here," Jess said, turning on the couch to see towards the door.

Lei walked in past Matt and directly towards the couch and Jess. He'd barely stood up when she reached him, planting a big kiss on his face before slapping him.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him.

"Not answering your phone."

He looked around before remembering where he'd left it. "It's charging in the bedroom. Sorry, is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine now," she said, looking over at both Chris and Matt watching her. "Oh, hi guys."

"Hey Lei," Matt said.

"Lei," Chris said.

"Chris," Jess said, standing up. "Wanna take a walk?"

"Not really. I think Matt and I should hit the road."

"I am not driving back tonight," Matt said with a whine in his voice. "I thought we would stay. You said we needed to talk to Jess."

"Yes, we need to talk Chris," Jess said, watching his friend closely. "You never answered me."

"Well, if we stay, where do we stay? I can't afford a hotel and neither can Matt."

"Sleep here. I got the bed, the couch and plenty of blankets and pillows."

"I call your bed!" Matt yelled.


	51. Talk The Call

Tristan's POV

Tristan quickly dropped his good arm, hoping Rory wouldn't notice. His bad arm hurt but as he tried to move it, he was glad he was able to do that. There had been times when he couldn't move it immediately after.

"Tristan, what's wrong with your arm?" she asked, watching him move his arm slowly.

"Pinched nerve, nothing serious," he said quickly, slinging his good arm around her shoulders.

They walked off the dance floor and he knew she was watching him. He continued looking ahead, trying to maintain that everything was ok when in reality, he needed his pills. He saw Paris sitting at a table with her annoying husband and headed that way.

"Tris, is there something you're not telling me?" Rory asked.

He was taken back by that and left with nothing to say. They kept walking and when they reached the table, Paris started talking so he didn't have to.

"Gilmore, you will not like what I am about to say but you need to talk to Huntzberger."

"Why on Earth are you telling me to do that?" Rory asked and he could tell she was shocked.

"I have my reasons. Just know that I spoke to him already and he's looking for you. I did my piece, do what you want."

Tristan turned to Rory. "Weren't you wanting to talk to him anyway?"

"Yeah, but what about-"

"Mary, don't you think you've put this off long enough?" he asked, hoping to distract her.

He saw her jaw set and knew two things instantly. He'd hit a nerve and now she would definitely go to talk to Logan. He also knew that this wasn't over and she would be asking questions later. That was fine, he could deal with it later, when his mind wasn't clouding over with pain.

"I'll be back. Wait for me here," she said finally and he nodded as he watched her disappear into the crowd of people.

When she was out of his sight, he turned to find Paris watching him closely and her ever present gnat gone.

"Can I help you Geller?"

"What are you keeping from Rory? What's going on? Do I have to use my Krav Maga on you, DuGrey?"

"I need your help Paris, and if you help me, I will tell you everything," he said with a sigh. "Just keep it between us right now."

He sat under her scrutiny and didn't care. He closed his eyes and took this time to truly feel the pain that was radiating through him. He acknowledged the headache that he'd almost got rid of, come back in full force. It was moments like that one, he felt like giving up and giving into the pain. Anything to ease the pain in that moment.

"What's wrong Tristan?" she asked, her voice softer and closer than before.

Tristan opened his eyes to see that she had moved closer. The look on her face reminded of his time in Chilton when she'd had a crush on him. He felt a rush of remorse for how he treated her and knew he should tell her that but couldn't find the words.

"I need medicine that I left in Rory's pool house. I can't tell her, not yet. I'm not ready."

"Why can't you tell her? What aren't you ready for? What kind of medicine do you need? What's wrong with you?" she asked in rapid fire.

Logan's POV

Logan watched Rory walk off the dance floor and turned to Kalli. He suddenly wanted to be anywhere other then there.

"You ready to leave?"

"No," she said quickly, her arms crossed in front of her. "You need to talk to her, figure this out, then come find me."

She walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Feeling frustrated, Logan spun around and walked towards the last place he'd seen Finn and Colin.

"Logan, you wanted to talk to me?"

Suddenly his Ace was there, standing in front of him. At first he was speechless, her blue eyes held him mesmerized. It wasn't until her face changed to irritation and she looked over her shoulder, back the way she'd obviously come, did he snap out of it.

"Yeah, I did. We need to go somewhere just a bit quieter though."

He watched her glance back over her shoulder again before looking back at him.

"Fine. Where?"

He looked around the crowded room and noticed a stairwell with a rope in front of it. Smiling, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the crowd. When they were in front of the rope, he dropped her hand and lifted the rope with his other one.

"We're not supposed to. That's why they have the rope there."

"Ace," he said, smiling at her. "This is me you're talking to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You know your dying to see what's up there," he smirked.

He watched her face and knew she was arguing with herself. Part of her wanted to deny he was right but the other part of her knew he was right. He patiently waited, ready with another argument, should he need it, but confident he wouldn't need it at all.

"If we get in trouble, you better watch out," she warned before ducking under the rope.

"Yes ma'am, Ace," he said with a chuckle as he followed her.

The stairs led to an empty open floor concept. They both looked around and then she shot him another irritated look.

"Now what MAC?"

"I haven't heard that in a long time," he said, smiling warmly as he took his jacket off and laid it on the floor. "We sit and talk because it's quieter like I wanted."

He sat down and patted his jacket as he looked up at her. She sat down and he felt like he'd won a victory.

"So…" they said at the same time before laughing.

"I'm sorry, ladies first," he said when the laughter had died down.

"Well, what is it you wanted to say?" she asked with a smile.

He'd had a lot he wanted to say but as he thought about that, deciding what to start with, all he could think about was Kalli.

"Logan? Is everything ok?" she asked when he hadn't spoken.

"Yeah, I'm good. Look, what do you know about your friend Bridget?"

"Bridget? I've known her around ten years. Why?"

Jess's POV

Jess had walked Lei outside and stood with her, smoking a cigarette. She'd asked about the obvious tension she'd walked in on. He told her honestly had no clue what was wrong but he had every intention of finding out. She nodded and they stood there silently.

"Why'd you come over like that?" he asked as he flicked his cigarette butt into the street.

"Like what?"

"Freaked out," he said, still looking straight ahead.

"I wasn't freaked out," she said defensively.

"Oh, you were freaked out," he chuckled, turning to smile at her. "But you calmed down once you were with me."

"Got an ego problem I see," she said, looking away.

"Come on Lei," he said with another chuckle. "What's up?"

" don't want to, your ego's big enough."

"Please, I don't have an ego. Tristan has an ego but not me. Now tell me."

Jess moved so that he was standing in front of her. They had been leaning against the bus bench booth so she couldn't move away from him. He leaned one arm next to her head and brought his head down closer to hers.

"You…" Lei started and then trailed off, staying silent for awhile before speaking again. "I was talking, about you and how you moved here and you have a couple friends here. That led somehow into your relationship with Rory as you told it to me."

Inwardly groaning, he lit another cigarette. He closed his eyes for a second and restrained from saying huh, he fought the desire to just turn and walk away. Instead, he opened his eyes and looked over at Lei.

"Who were you talking to and why were you talking about this? And what does it have to do with how freaked out you were?"

She sighed and looked relieved. He filed that away for later, interested why she was relieved he asked questions.

"I was talking to my brother. He wanted to know all about who was taking his big sis away. I filled him in and well, he became an earworm to me and I had to see for myself."

"Earworm?" he asked, not liking her brother much at the moment.

"You're not over Rory, you moved here for her, I can't trust you, you weren't answering because you were with her."

"Aw geez."

"Yeah, and I let the doubts sink in and then I had to see for myself," she said softly. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never acted this way before. It's all your fault."

She playfully slapped him but he could tell she was nervous. There were things about her that reminded him so much of Rory but he didn't dare tell her. Especially after today. But she was nowhere near Rory-like in many ways. She was an enigma to him he needed to figure out.

He leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her. He kept the kiss quick since they both had lit cigarettes but he made sure she understood in that kiss, what he didn't say.

Logan's POV

As Logan expected, Rory didn't take it well when he questioned her judgement on someone she called a friend. He knew it was going to be a tough sell though and he kept pressuring her. When he'd finally broke through her defensive wall, he made her realize she didn't really know much about Bridget after all.

He told her about everything he'd figured out with the help of Kalli. Rory sat in shock, speechless as she stared ahead. She sat like that so long, he actually started to worry.

"Are we talking about the same Bridget?" she asked finally.

"I'm a 100% sure, she seems to be obsessed with you," he told her as he watched her face fall. "I'm sorry, Ace."

They sat quietly for a few moments, while he let her think. Now that his main goal was accomplished, he was already thinking of the beaches and hitting the surf.

"It's ok. I know how to handle her," Rory said finally, looking up at him. "Thank you for telling me."

"No problem Ace, I'll always have your back," he said, smiling warmly at her.

"Logan," she said with a sigh.

He leaned forward a little without realizing it. "Ace?"

"We still need to talk."

He sighed and sat back. He knew she was right but for a moment there, talking was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Yeah, I suppose we do."

"I know what was said, last time," she said, hesitantly. "But I met someone, well re-met someone, and…"

"And you guys clicked," he said, nodding his head.

"Yeah," she said with a big breath. "We never had a chance back at Chilton."

"Chilton? That's way back."

"It is, circa Junior year and then poof, he was gone."

"Only to appear New Year's."

"Only to appear New Year's," she agreed.

"I have one question," he said after several silent moments.

"Of course."

Logan looked around the empty room. It would need some work but it would be a nice space to use. He purposely kept his eyes averted as he asked his question.

"Earlier tonight, our eyes locked, I felt…and I know you felt it too. What was that if you don't feel the same?"

Tristan's POV

Tristan told Paris about retiring and going to DC to transition home. He had a whole different life set up for him, he just had to do six months on home base before he was done. He was a week away from his exit date when the idiot rookies decided it was a great time to get drunk and break into the armory to take selfies.

Drunk men and weapons have never been a good mix and the idiots ended up blowing up a fourth of the base. It just so happened it was where he worked and he'd just sat down to his desk. He was injured on the left side by debris in his head and his shoulder, but he was lucky because he survived. There were others that didn't, including the idiot rookies.

Due to his injury and the subsequent surgeries, he had residual pain that was a part of his life, chronic pain. Luckily he didn't have to explain anymore, being the doctor she was, Paris immediately understood the medicines and his problems.

"And Gilmore doesn't know? Why doesn't she know?"

"Ugh, my own idiot weakness and fears stopping me."

"So what do you need?"

"I need my pills from the pool house, I can't tell Mary, I can't leave her, but I need those pills."

Tristan looked at her, feeling worse than ever reliving it as he explained it. That's what made an injury. It's not the pain, it's the constant reliving.

"Look, let me find Doyle and then I'll go, just tell me where they are."

"My black toiletry bag, left side and buried."

He watched her walk away and tried to sit up straighter. He felt irritated and frustrated that he had to have a flare up this serious tonight of all nights. If this was going to keep happening, he wasn't going to be able to keep this from Mary anymore.

Thinking of her, he slowly turned in his chair so he could look for her. He couldn't see her anywhere. Shrugging, he leaned over the table and groaned to himself.

"Well hello to you too," a voice said that grated on his headache.

He looked up to find Paris' husband sitting down. He didn't really know the guy but he found him annoying. He couldn't understand what she saw in this guy. He didn't know him but he found him annoying.

"Paris?" he asked dully.

The guy nodded. "I was told to take care of DuGrey and not let Gilmore know."

"Fine, fine, just do it quietly," Tristan growled, his head felt like a drill with every word that was said.

Rory's POV

Rory couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Logan about feelings and relationships. Back at Yale, he would never have willingly sat down to have the conversation. They were both in the same place, having met someone that they were really interested in. They both also were confused by old feelings being right under the surface.

"Well, what do we do about that?" he asked.

"Who said we have to do anything about it?"

"So you want to just ignore the feelings?"

"Not feelings, the possibility of feelings, and yes, yes I do," she said with determination. "I really like Tristan, Logan. The time was never right before…and he, he scared me, I was so young."

She smiled as she thought back on the days in Chilton. Yes, Tristan had bugged her every chance he could and she was still sure it would have been a mistake to act on it back then. She thought about it even though she never told anyone, not even Lane. Tristan DuGrey was cute, smooth, and quite the distraction back then and now, well now he was still all those things.

"You know, it's partly thanks to you that we got this chance," she said, remembering the man across from her.

"Gee, just what a guy wants to hear," Logan said as he rolled his eyes.

"No, listen. You taught me to jump, remember? I was scared and you told me that wasn't a way to live. I jumped with you and I'll never regret those 3 years," she told him, reaching out to place her hand on his. "That's what I'm doing now, I'm jumping. This whole time, since you walked away, I didn't jump, I didn't let people in. I even screwed up family relationships. I was too afraid to get hurt to take a chance. I don't want to live like that and I need to take this chance. Do you understand me?"

He nodded and Rory felt relief. They talked just a little longer before they made their way back to the party. It looked like they were getting ready to announce the winners of the silent auction. At the bottom of the stairs, they turned to each other and she noticed it was awkward. She leaned in and gave him a hug.

"We'll keep in touch," Logan said as he put his arms around her.

"We won't just say it," she said. "We'll mean it. Birthdays, holidays, and important life moments."

"You'll always be my Ace and if there's ever a way…" he trailed off asking.

She pulled back and gave him a firm look that broke with a smile. "Go look for you Kalli."

"Tell Tristan he better take care of you or else."

She smiled and they went their separate ways, neither one looking back. As she was making her way back to the table she noticed Paris rushing in the same direction. She wondered what that was about but before she could take another step, her cell phone rang. Checking the ID, she answered, covering the ear so she'd hear better.

"What's up Mom? They're about to announcing the winners of the silent auction and I need to get to Tristan."

"Sweets," her mom said and Rory could tell she'd been crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Your dad…"

There was a commotion off to the side but she noticed it all the same. Francine Hayden had just feinted.


	52. Goodbye Part 1

Jess's POV

Jess kissed Lei goodnight and watched until she disappeared around the corner. Taking a deep breath, he turned and went back to the guys.

Upstairs he found Chris and Matt talking in the living room. They were so deep in the discussion and had no idea he was back. He stood close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I know it's goanna happen and then what? Where does that leave us?"

"I am sick of repeating myself, it will not happen. I know it and you know it. He will not screw us over."

That's when he had to step in. He walked around the couch, passing in front of them purposely as he walked over to the window. He opened it and lit a cigarette before looking at his friends.

"I don't plan on screwing anyone over."

He turned back to the open window and smoked his cigarette. He was taken back at what he heard. How could Chris be so sure he'd screw them over? He would never screw them over. As far as he was concerned, next to Luke and Stars hollow, Philly was home. This wasn't changing homes, this was one of his adventures, to see what will be.

"Jess," Matt said, walking over and standing next to him.

"Thanks for having my back," Jess muttered, not looking at him.

"No problem dude, I know you. You're my brother, you'd never take me from behind."

Unable to help himself, Jess laughed. "No, Matt, I would never do that."

"You never plan on doing something like that, but it happens," Chris said, finally joining them but keeping a distance. "It always happens."

"Huh."

"You did it," Matt exclaimed, slapping Chris on the arm. "You broke him. Now he's back to the huh's."

Matt stared at Chris, who in turned stared at Jess. He was looking out at the New York skyline and wondering how he'd found himself in such an eerie situation. The man who didn't like being tied down, had ties all over the place.

"Jess, I—" Chris started but was cut off by Jess's cell ringing loudly from his pocket.

He slipped it out and checked to see Luke was calling. He answered quickly.

"Yeah Luke? Isn't it late?"

"Christopher died. About an hour ago. Lorelei just called me. The family's moving to Hartford until after the funeral."

"Wow," Jess said in shock but already wondering how Rory was holding up.

"Yeah. Can you come?"

"I'm not family," he said quickly, lighting another cigarette.

"But you are, you're my family and I'm going to need some sanity in all this."

"But-"

"No but's Jess, Get your butt down here. If not for me, for Rory."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said and hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Chris asked, stepping closer to Jess and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"There's a family emergency. I have to go. Now."

He walked through his friends and went towards his bedroom. He grabbed a bag and threw things he'd need in. He wasn't really thinking but was more on auto pilot. He was just in Hartford and Rory said her dad was good, that everything was fine. He didn't think it had been 24 hours and the call comes he's dead.

"We're gonna head out," Matt said, tapping Jess on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys," he said, turning to look at his friends in the doorway.

"We know. This was unexpected."

"Well, it really wasn't. We knew he was sick and dying. But I was just there and everything was ok."

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"Rory's dad, Christopher."

"How's that apply to you?" Matt asked.

"Dude, you know his dysfunctional family tree," Chris said. "Her mom and Luke are married. There's how it applies. Luke needs him."

They stood there for a minute, shifting around uncomfortably. Finally Jess broke the trance by tossing the jeans in his hands into the bag. Chris coughed and Matt bounced on his heels as he did when he was uncomfortable.

"Call us and tell Rory…I don't know, something," Chris said one final time.

Jess nodded and watched them leave. He stood there for a second before continuing his packing. He only closed up the bag after he'd put several books in. He packed up his laptop and some notebooks before going leaving himself.

"So much for coming home," he muttered.

Tristan's POV

Tristan got his pills from Paris only minutes before Francine Hayden collapsed and created a commotion. Immediately he went in search of Rory. Paris had tried to stop him but he shook her off, not even noticing his arm pain. The minute he saw Rory just standing there with the phone up to her ear, he knew he'd been right to look for her.

"Mary?" he asked when he stopped in front of her.

She looked at him and he could see her blue eyes brimming with tears. He took the phone from her with one hand as he pulled her to him with the other. He didn't have to ask, he knew what had happened.

"This is Tristan. I'll have Rory there as soon as I can."

"No, no. There's no point in coming here. There's nothing to do here. Tomorrow though, tomorrow she needs to be here by noon."

"I can do that. But are you sure you don't want her tonight?"

There was silence on the phone and he thought he could hear a muffled conversation before Rory's mom got back on the phone and told him no again. He said goodbye and hung up, thinking that it was an odd thing to not expect her daughter to come when her father died. Since it wasn't his place to argue, he just put his arms around Rory and escorted her towards the door.

"Is it her father?" Paris asked, appearing next to me and whispering.

He nodded but didn't answer. His only task was to take care of Rory and she hadn't spoken since he found her.

"We'll stick close, call us for any reason and especially when you know the details."

He nodded again and Paris walked away. They were almost to the door when they were approached again. This time it was someone he knew Rory wouldn't want to deal with at the moment.

"Where on Earth do you think you are going? We have a situation here," Emily hissed as her eyes darted back to Francine.

"Rory needs to go," he said firmly.

"No, she needs to attend to her duties and do the proper thing. Rory Gilmore, you turn around and go see to Francine like a proper lady would," Emily said, staring Rory down.

Tristan looked at Rory and became frightened when she didn't even blink. There was no reaction to her grandmother. She just stood there calmly and patiently waiting for him to lead her again. It was almost like she didn't hear her grandmother or was even aware she was there.

"Like I said, Rory needs to go," Tristan repeated and moved to walk around the older lady who stood between them and the door.

"And who are you exactly? I should know who you are," Emily said, her eyes finally resting on his face.

"Yes, ma'am, you should but since you don't, you'll know when Rory decides you need to," he said with an edge. "Now, for the third time, we have to go."

This time he made it around and to the door without any interruptions. Outside he gave the valet the slip for the car and turned to face Rory head on. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked like she was somewhere miles away.

"Rory, Mary, talk to me, please," he pleaded with her to no avail.

He got her in the car and back to the pool house. She still didn't react and he was starting to get anxious. He truly blamed her mother for not letting him bring her and he thought he should take her anyway. He wasn't sure what to do or what was right and it was scaring him. He could feel the tension of it creeping into his muscles.

Finally making a decision, he changed her into a big T-shirt he'd found and laid her in her bed. Once he done all that, he walked into the kitchen and drank a couple glasses of water while he thought. After putting the glass down, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It took several rings before it was picked up.

Logan's POV

After leaving Rory, Logan went in search of Kalli. He couldn't find her anywhere and it broke up shortly after the incident. He went home never finding out what happened. Instead he was hoping she'd turn up once he was home, but she never did.

He slept in the next day, even though at one point he could have sworn his phones rang and there was a pounding on his door. He never checked it out and they went away, leaving him to dream of the ocean.

When he did finally get up, he ignored his phones and went to the TV, turning on one of his many superhero movies and vegged out. He thought about making the call for a flight back to California. He didn't feel there was a reason to stick around any longer, when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it to find Kalli standing there in a purple mini dress with thigh high brown boots. He smiled when he saw and stood a little straighter, realizing he was in old blue sweatpants and that was all.

"I've never known you to knock."

"I thought it'd be a nice change," she said as she walked past him and into his house.

He shut the door and turned around, eyes darting over to the movie and back to her. Watching her as she sat down on the couch confidently, he wished he felt the same. That was the one thing that got him after all this time. When he was younger he was too confident and now, he didn't have any.

"So what happened to you last night?" he asked after sitting in the chair and stopping the movie.

"I got some information that was worth following up on," she said as she started the movie back up.

Shaking his head, he said, "I talked to her and she has a new guy, one she likes a lot."

"Tristan DuGrey," Kalli said, looking directly at him.

"Yeah, him, I guess. How'd you know that?"

"I know things, remember?"

"I didn't, whatever, it's cool."

She laughed and he looked away.

"Is she ok?" Kalli asked suddenly.

"Is who ok?"

"Your Ace," she said and he noticed the distaste with witch she said the nickname.

"Why wouldn't she be? Do you know DuGrey hurt her?"

"No, no. He's a good guy actually. A real good guy," she said almost wistfully. "Her father, he died. That's why the Hayden woman went down."

"Wait, what? I wasn't aware of all of that because I was looking for you," Logan said, getting up and moving over to the couch next to her. "You were more important."

She gave him a look, patting the top of his head. He busted up laughing, reminded of a scene in the movie Dazed and Confused. When his laughter subsided, he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss that turned longer.

"You are…something different," she said, looking at him, almost studying his face.

"Good different I hope."

"It seems so."

"I'll take it," he said, smiling at her. "I guess I better check my phone."

"Might be a good idea."

Jess's POV

Jess had almost made it to Hartford and had no clue where he should go. That's why he was grateful when he had to pull over and answer his cell phone. It was something he refused to do most of the time, it didn't matter who was calling. Driving was something he paid close attention to and phone calls were distracting.

"Tristan, what's up?"

"Rory needs you man her dad died and she won't…anything and it's freaking me out."

Jess sat there a second and looked out at the highway, wondering what was wrong with Rory. He knew she'd handle this badly. He knew it the minute Luke had called.

"Where are you guys?"

"The pool house."

"I'll be there."

He quickly got back out on the highway. Now he had a plan, a destination. He had something to work with. He needed to get to Rory and see what was wrong with her. It all was beginning to make sense to him, in his deep, dark and twisted mind.


	53. Goodbye Part 2

It's a couple of days later and it's Christopher's funeral. Like all events in Hartford, it was expected to bring out the people. The Hayden's were one of the oldest families that came from the Mayflower. They were the family other families aspired to be.

The gossip was already heating up about a shift in the hierarchy. Christopher was the last known male of the Hayden's and only had girls for children. Technically it was the death to a namesake as well as a person.

The funeral would be held at the oldest church in town and he was to be buried in the family plot. Afterwards everyone would gather at the Hayden's and pay their respects. It would turn into a typical dinner party for the good people of Hartford society.

Rory's POV

"Tuesday, January 31, 2017 is the day I'll bury my father," Rory said, looking in the mirror in the bathroom.

She felt this was a day she needed to remember, even though she was sure she'd never forget it. She was glad she'd have Tristan and Jess by her side. She knew she'd need her strength as there was already division in the family.

It started the day after her father died. They went to the Hayden residence and everyone was there. Francine, Emily, her mom, Luke, Gigi, 4 men she'd never seen in her life, and her lawyer.

"Why is my lawyer here?" she asked, turning to her mom and Emily.

"For the reading of the will," Francine answered her.

"The reading of the will?" Jess asked from behind her. "Isn't that kind of soon?"

"I agree," Tristan said. "It's in bad taste."

"And who are you to be thrust upon us in this time of grief?" Francine barked out the question.

"My boyfriend and my best friend whose is also my cousin," Rory said. "Their family, their my family."

"Names for the record please," a woman sitting in the corner with a laptop Rory hadn't even noticed spoke up.

"Tristan DuGrey, ma'am."

"Jess Mariano."

"Rory, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore."

"And the lawyer," the lady said.

"Garber Callahan."

"Proceed."

After that, the will was pulled out and read. It was morbid but seemed to prove to be a problem when Lorelei was named the executor of his estate. Then Christopher's lawyer got to Rory. Both Francine and Gigi had issues with every item. He wanted Rory to have the house in Boston, his motorcycle, and 15 million dollars. Gigi would receive the house in Hartford, his Audi he'd just bought, and 15 million as well as her trust when she turned 25. It was split even and more than Rory had been expecting but Gigi and Francine still had their complaints. Nothing compared to when the guardianship of Gigi was announced. Francine had assumed that she'd be the one named and Gigi had been sure she was going back to her mom. Christopher had other ideas though. Lorelei was named guardian, shocking everyone.

In the end, they let it drop, mainly because they had no choice, and they moved on to Christopher's wishes. He wanted it to be over quick so everything was already done and sat in motion. He would be cremated and the urn would be placed in a casket he'd already picked out and bought. There would be a funeral and burial. That was it. Christopher Hayden was no more.

Afterwards Rory had gone out with her mom and the guys while Emily stayed behind to appease the Hayden's. She was still strained in her relationship with her mom but it was so much more then just her father. Due to Rory's self-induced isolation and focus on Bridget, she'd alienated her mom long before Christopher came along.

Tristan's POV

Tristan walked to the bathroom and peeked in. Rory was standing there staring into the mirror, lost in her thoughts. It was something she'd done a lot lately. He could understand why but it still frustrated him. She'd talk to him, but she wouldn't talk to him. When it came to talking, she preferred Jess. It took Jess to get her to react in the first place and all he had to do was show up.

"Man is she ok?" Tristan asked, hating that he had to ask someone else if his girlfriend was ok.

"She's fine. She's just processing," Jess said, not looking up from the notebook he'd been scribbling in for days.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep saying that," Tristan said bitterly. "But she still doesn't want to talk to me."

"You can't force her to talk."

"You wouldn't know that though, would you? She talks so easily to you," he snapped, turning back to the door he walked away from.

"Don't take your lover's spat out on me."

"I'm sorry, I have a headache," he sighed, sinking down into the couch.

"You've been having a lot of those," Jess said, still not looking up. "What's that all about."

"Service injury."

"I didn't know you were hurt," he said, looking up at Tristan finally.

"Yeah, quite a few times actually," he said with a chuckle.

"Why's that funny?" Jess asked curiously.

"Long story and now's not the time."

"I've got the time," he said as he put his notebook away.

"What if Mary overhears?"

"She doesn't know?" he asked, shocked that Rory wouldn't know something so big.

"I haven't told her yet and something tells me now isn't the right time," Tristan said, looking back towards the bathroom door.

"Does this injury still affect you? Because if it does, the you have to tell her," Jess said, walking over to the door and opening it so he could have a cigarette.

Tristan sighed. This was not the conversation he wanted to have right now. He wanted to talk to his Mary, he wanted her to be ok. And his weak injuries were not what would make her ok.

"I'm ready," Rory said, coming out of the bathroom.

Jess's POV

The funeral was exactly how Jess had expected it to go. He'd never been to one before but he'd seen them on TV. The party afterwards was what really blew him away. And it was a party, no matter how many times he was corrected that they were just paying their respects. Alcohol and food made it a party in his book.

Him, Luke and Tristan had stood off to the side unless they were needed by a Gilmore Girl. Luke and Tristan got a long well but it didn't surprise Jess. Tristan was a real decent guy at the heart of it and he couldn't ask for a better guy for Rory. He had to talk to her about what Tristan had let slip about the talking.

He'd called and checked in with everyone he'd left. Chris and Matt had made it back to Philadelphia in one piece and offered their condolences once again. Chris also apologized for being a jerk back in New York. He admitted that seeing the place Jess would be staying at, made the move real and he'd reacted bad. Jess forgave him and promised to never screw them over. He told Chris he had no plans to ever truly leave Truncheon.

The call with Lei had gone a little bit differently. First it took him forever to get her to answer his calls. His texts went ignored as well. Finally he'd got her the night before. He'd waited until the middle of the night before he called, hoping the late hour would work in his favor.

She answered the phone cussing him out, asking where he was and why he was calling. He would have laughed except he knew that would only make her madder. When she finally took a breath, he took the chance to speak.

"I'm back in Hartford. Rory's dad died and I was needed. Luke called first and then Tristan called when I was already on my way. I've had my hands full ever since."

"You're with her?"

"She's my best friend. Tristan's here. I spend more time with him," Jess had explained, hating her brother all over again for making Lei doubt him.

"When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can. I want to get to work on a few things."

After that, she'd seemed to relax but Jess knew there was tension. He just wasn't sure how he felt about dealing with it. They'd said goodnight and she'd sent her condolences along as well.

Now he was tired and sick of watching people fake their grief as they gossip and talk business. He was in search of Tristan and Rory, Luke and Lorelei, ready to leave. He'd managed to avoid Emily, Francine and any ugly confrontations the whole night. He should have known he couldn't be so lucky.

"The diner man's nephew is it," Emily said, once again standing in front of him.

He groaned, wondering who he could have angered to deserve this kind of luck.

"Yes, ma'am, Jess Mariano," he said politely, literally biting his tongue to be polite.

"I really don't see why you're here. My granddaughter has finally seen the light and is not with you. Just because you are his nephew does not make you family."

"Rory sees it differently," Jess said stiffly.

"Well, I plan to get that taken care of as soon as I can," Emily said, smiling one of her viciously polite smiles.

"I believe that's her decision and not yours. I'm sorry for you loss, now if you'll excuse me," he said, and moved past her, proud of himself for keeping his cool.

"Was that really Jess Mariano who just coolly dismissed my mother?" Lorelei asked, appearing next to him.

"I don't have to put up with her acid like tongue anymore. I was nice about it, yes, but I will not stand there and take it."

"I know I heard her, just ignore her."

"I plan to. Are we ready to go?" he asked.

They'd all agreed to spend the night in Stars Hollow before making any decisions on what to do next. That was four vehicles and five people to get moving. Basically that meant, by telling Lorelei, it was her responsibility to tell Rory and Tristan as Jess was out the door.

Rory's POV

Rory was ready to get away from Hartford. She wanted out and she wasn't sure when she'd be back. It was all too much and it was all ridiculous as far as she was concerned. As it stood, she was in thick of Hartford society, standing next to Francine and Gigi. Emily was just off to the side. Other than that, she knew no one around her, nor did she care to know them.

Gigi wouldn't look at her and she didn't understand why. They'd had a decent relationship when Gigi was young but it had been several years. That didn't explain the hostility Rory felt coming off her sister. Francine was just horrible, acting like it was such a travesty that Christopher was gone. He'd told Rory that they'd hardly talked, until he'd gotten sick and needed help with Gigi.

Her mom suddenly popped into the circle and she sighed in relief.

"Um, hi," Lorelei said awkwardly, drawing everyone's attention before she continued quietly. "It's time for Rory, Gigi and I to go."


	54. Planes And Bridges

Rory's POV

Early the next day found Rory arriving at the Hartford airport. Logan was leaving and she'd agreed to say goodbye. She was supposed to meet Logan at the little café inside. They were going to have a coffee, maybe even a muffin before he had to make his flight.

She hadn't told anyone back in Stars Hollow what she was doing, just that she'd be back. Mainly she didn't want anyone to ride with her. She could use the time for herself, she needed to clear her head and think rationally.

The whole point of going back to Stars Hollow after the funeral was so that she could relax. She was sure she'd be able to decompress and talk to her mom, something she needed very much. However, she hadn't counted on her father, taking yet another thing away from her. With Gigi in the house now, everything changed and it was evident immediately.

Gigi was mean and hateful to everyone and anything. There was no time for the talks, not with Gigi around. Lorelei had her hands full and Gigi took advantage of it. She let Rory no in every way she could that she hated her. When Rory asked for a reason, Gigi wouldn't give her one and all her mom could do was apologize.

"This has been a weird month," Rory said for a greeting as she gave Logan a quick hug.

"That it has been," he said as they took their seats.

He'd already ordered her coffee and there were 2 big blueberry banana nut chocolate muffins. She smiled gratefully as she took a big drink of the coffee, surprised he was able to remember her favorite airport food.

"So, back to the land of sand and surf huh?" she asked, feeling awkward but more relaxed then she had in awhile.

"Yeah, I do better there. I've been missing the water. It's not the same out here. Plus Kalli needs to get back."

"Where is she?"

"Where's Tristan?"

"Probably running circles around Stars Hollow," she said with a sigh, picking at a muffin.

"Problems?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, just, I don't know, everything. Lately…" she said, another sigh escaping.

They were silent long enough that Rory started regretting her decision to come. Finally, she let out another sigh, finished off her coffee and took a bite out of the muffin. She'd at least eat before she left since she hadn't ate when she got up.

"Ace, I'm sorry you lost your father. Christopher was a cool guy when he wanted to be," Logan said lowly.

She looked into his eye and gave him a weak smile. "I'm not even sure how I feel about it. I mean, he's not around, just like he wasn't around, so really it's no so different. How can I miss something that wasn't there in the first place?"

She'd forgotten her coffee was empty and tried to take a drink. She got frustrated when it was empty and when he laughed, she swiped his, still half full.

"Not to mention," she continued, as if nothing had happened. "Gigi now lives in my home, my bedroom. She's rotten. She's spoiled, arrogant, selfish, mean, rude, obnoxious, annoying, spiteful, hateful, angry—"

"A teenager," he said, cutting her off and laughing.

"Yeah, and she hates me," Rory said sadly.

"I'm sure she doesn't."

"She's already told me 12 times."

"You're keeping count?"

"No, she is and she told me that too."

Rory sat there sadly, thinking over how miserable her childhood home had become. She was startled when Logan started laughing.

Logan's POV

Logan laughed because Rory looked adorable, sitting there with her lower lip stuck out. And all because her baby sister was being a typical teenager. It was ridiculous and he couldn't help himself but to laugh. When she looked up at him suddenly, he tried to hold the laughter in, which only made everything funnier.

"I'm glad my pain brings you pleasure," she snapped, crossing her arms. "Don't you have a plane to catch?"

"Come on, don't be mad," Logan said, still chuckling. "Think about it. You, a 30 something successful business woman is whining about her kid sister being a typical teenager. It's funny and you know it."

It took her a couple of seconds, and then she started laughing along with him. They laughed together until tears ran down their eyes. His tears stopped but hers kept coming and she sat there silently crying. He got up and walked around the table, pulling her up and into his arms. He just stood there, letting her cry into his shoulder. He had a feeling it was the first time she'd cried.

"Better now?" he asked when she pulled back from him.

"Yeah, thanks and sorry," she said sheepishly as she sat back down.

"It's fine. Take a moment and I'll get us another coffee," he told her, patting her shoulder before he made his way back over to the barista.

Once he had 2 large, black coffees for her, he made his way back to the table. She was texting on her phone and took the first coffee without looking up.

"I know you have to go," she said, looking at him with those eyes he'd always loved. "But I want to talk to you about something first."

"I got time," Logan said, checking his watch. "What's up, Ace?"

"You remember how important it was for me to work for the New York Times, right?"

"Yeah, it was your life long dream. Why? What's going on?" he asked, leaning forward and wondering where she was going with this.

"Would it be such a crazy idea," she sighed and hesitated before she continued. "I'm unhappy, I hardly write, I'm always behind a desk, you know how I feel about the stupid politics. I think I want to quit."

"Quit being editor or quit the whole paper?" he asked, even though he knew what she meant.

"The whole paper. I want a change. I don't want to be the person I've been anymore. Does it make sense? You're the first one I've told this too."

He sat back and took a drink of the second coffee he'd got her. Rory wanted to leave the paper she'd spent her entire life working for, that was a big deal. It was an even bigger deal that he was the one she was trusting with this news.

"What will you do for work? Do you have another paper in line? You know, I could call some people."

"No, no, I still don't want to use your connections. Makes even less since now, don't you think?" she asked with a smile, making him smile back. "No, no paper, no job lined up. I want to write, that's about all I know. I want to see more than the newsroom."

"You want to live," he said, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I want to live," she sighed. "I seem to have forgot how to do that."

Tristan's POV

Tristan woke up early and forgot where he was for a second. He looked around and didn't recognize his surroundings. If he looked to the right he saw the door to the bathroom and wall but if he looked to the left he saw the kitchen, a table and a couch.

There was a clock on the table next to him and he was surprised to see that it was already after ten in the morning. Another day where he actually slept in and he wondered if this was a new habit to get used to. He quickly got up, glad to see there was no pain and he was back to his normal self as he went to the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom, he saw Jess sitting at the table in the kitchen. That's when the night before came back to him. They decided that Rory should go home with her mom and sister while Tristan and Jess bunked in the diner apartment. He'd been confused by those words until Jess led them into the diner, through it and upstairs.

"This is Luke's apartment," Jess had said. "Well, was, it's mine now, I guess."

They had stayed up most of the night, Jess talking a mile a minute about his life. He was like kettle boiling over and all Tristan could do was soak it in. So that was what he did, even though staying up late and sitting in the positions he'd been in usually meant pain.

"Good morning," Tristan said as he joined Jess at the table.

"It's morning alright, but I see nothing good about it," Jess groaned, laying his head down on the table by a jug of orange juice.

"Oh it's a good morning. I slept wonderfully, I slept in, which I don't do, and I feel great."

Jess muttered under his breath but Tristan didn't hear. Instead, he was busying himself looking for a glass. Once he found one, he poured a glass of the juice and retook his seat.

"When will Jess be alive?"

"Never."

"I need him to be."

"Too bad. You're too needy."

"You know," Tristan said after taking a drink. "I've never really been to Stars Hollow before. I mean, I've been here once or twice years, and I do mean years ago, like 15 or so. I don't know anything about where I am. I don't even know what's below me."

"Ror's never brought you here?" Jess asked, looking up finally.

"Nope. I was here to be Romeo but not because she wanted me to be. Since then, I've been elsewhere."

"You didn't come while you were in Hartford at all?"

"Once again, no. This was the first she even mentioned her home."

"Huh," Jess said.

Tristan watched as he lit a cigarette from the pack he'd been smashing moments before.

"What's that huh mean?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that."

"Then don't, belief is personal."

After a second, Tristan started laughing and then Jess joined in. Still laughing, Jess went to get dressed and Tristan typed out a text.

"Morning. Where are you? Going to the diner with Jess. I'm nervous without you after all the stories."

Jess's POV

Jess and Tristan went down to the diner and given the time, it was about half full. But Jess was ok with that because none of the important people were around. He led them over to the counter and told Tristan to take a seat. He went behind the counter and poured two cups of coffee.

"Hungry?" he asked as he handed Tristan a cup.

"I could eat."

"What could you eat?"

"How bout a muffin and banana, that sound ok?" Tristan chuckled.

"Shut it," Jess growled as he grabbed the food.

He handed the food to Tristan and refilled his coffee, setting his own at the next seat. Before he could get anything for himself, Luke appeared from outside the diner.

"You working today?"

"Wasn't plannin on it."

"Then get out from behind there and wait for me," Luke growled as he strode over and took the notepad from Jess.

Jess took his seat and picked up his coffee. He watched Luke walk over and look at Tristan. He studied the guy intently before speaking to him and it amused Jess to watch.

"That what you're eating?"

"What?" Tristan asked, lifting his head up. "Yes, sir."

"That's almost healthy."

"I try, sir."

"Your usual Jess?"

"Sounds good," he said chuckling, "A refill would be nice to Uncle Luke."

"Don't," Luke growled. "call me that."

"What? Uncle or Luke? They are both your names."

"Some things never change," Luke said, shaking his head but Jess could see the smile on his face.

"So that's Luke?" Tristan asked when Luke was out hearing.

"The one and only."

"He's…intimidating and that's saying something after being in the service."

"Don't let him get to you," Jess said as he finished his coffee before Luke brought the refill. "He's a softie with a real good heart. But if you repeat that, I'll deny I said that. In this town, they'll believe bad about me before they believe the good."

Rory's POV

Rory and Logan had discussed work for a little bit longer and then he had to go. They hugged one more time and agreed to talk soon. She walked him to the gate and then made her way back out to Tristan's car. She sat there for a minute and just watched the airport.

Suddenly her phone went off, bringing her back to reality. She pulled it out of her purse and read the text message Tristan had sent.

"Morning. Where are you? Going to the diner with Jess. I'm nervous without you after all the stories."

She typed up a response and tossed her phone on the seat next to her.

"Give me an hour. I'll save you."

She started the car and 1uickly a response was sent back.

"You already have."

She smiled, suddenly eager to get back to Stars Hollow. She didn't bother to respond and instead dropped the phone again. She took off and cranked the stereo. The drive seemed to pass by quickly and before she knew it, she was pulling into the driveway of her childhood home.

She could hear Gigi yelling inside and she turned and moved quickly towards the diner. She stopped once she reached the diner, enjoying the sight she saw through the windows. Tristan was sitting at a table and Miss Patty was on one side of him with Babette on the other. Both Kirk and Taylor were hovering nearby as Jess stood behind the counter laughing. Tristan looked terrified.

She laughed but wiped the laughter away when she walked in. She shot Jess a dirty look as she made her way to the crowded table.

"So you see I've known Rory long enough that you can talk to me about her," Miss Patty was saying as she pot her arm around Tristan's shoulder.

"Sugar, we helped raise her," Babette said.

"Babette, Miss Patty, it's great too see you again," Rory said, letting them know she'd arrived. "But could I steal him from you?

Jess appeared next to them and gave her a cup of coffee which she drank gratefully.

"You shouldn't leave a man so delicious looking alone. I almost had my next husband," Miss Patty said as Tristan got up and quickly moved next to Rory.

"I'll try to remember that. See you later," Rory said, taking Tristan's hand in hers before walking out of the diner.

They walked around town with her pointing out places to him. After the town had been covered, she took him to the bridge. She noticed how old it had gotten. They'd always tried to raise money to repair it but somehow they never had enough. She wasn't even sure if the bridge was safe to sit on anymore but she knew she had to try.


	55. Bridging Dinner

Jess's POV

"Enough with the groundhogs already," Jess yelled into his cupped hand as the rest of Stars Hollow agreed with him.

"Move on Taylor," Miss Patty sighed.

"I just think that it's something everyone should be aware of with Groundhog's day today," Taylor protested, holding his hands up in innocence.

"Just because it's Groundhog's day doesn't mean I'm going to want a groundhog," Gypsy said.

"Oh but it's an epidemic," Lorelei yelled. "We must be prepared."

Jess laughed and went back to reading his book. He'd decided to reread Jim Morrison's poetry and read each one a couple of times. Easily he was able to ignore the idiotic town meeting around him and slip away into the dark, twisted world of the American Poet, the Lizard King.

"Did you know Rory was going up there?" Tristan whispered, disturbing Jess's mind from wandering drunkenly.

"Huh?" he said, looking up, first at Tristan and then up front.

Rory was standing up there where Doose usually stood. Jess turned back to Tristan and shrugged his shoulders. He wondered what was going on and turned back to the front, for once willing to pay attention.

"Rory Gilmore has the floor," Taylor said, pounding his gavel and then stepping to the side.

"Hi everyone. I have a proposition for the town," Rory said, smiling. "I don't know if anyone of you remember the old bridge, the one we've been raising money for all these years, well…it's in bad shape and I do mean bad shape. I propose to pay for the immediate repairs to the bridge if I can stay in control of the whole project."

"Now, wait a minute here," Taylor said, attempting to step in.

"I'm in complete control, me alone, or no money," she repeated. "Deal or no deal?"

"Is this the bank's final offer?" Lorelei called out.

"It is," Rory said, solemnly nodding her head.

Jess wanted to bust out laughing. She had such a great idea and the fact that it'd been reduced down to a game show reference was incredible. Taylor's face was as red as a tomato, even Luke was smiling as he tried to hold his laughter in.

"I call for a town vote," Miss Patty said, stepping up to the microphone.

The town vote ended in favor of Rory. Then Rory called for a vote that she had the right to get started without proper permits and once again the town voted in her favor. Both times, Jess voted, a first for him in all the years. Afterwards, Taylor called the meeting over and was the first one out. All in all, Jess had to agree with Lorelei when she declared it a good night.

Tristan's POV

A Friday in Stars Hollow turned out to be very dull for Tristan. The morning was spent reading Jess's books as he helped Rory get the bridge plans set up. They'd asked him if he wanted to be involved but somehow or another, he felt that it was their thing. So he stayed up in the apartment and read. He was able to finish all of The Subsect and had started the next book when Rory came to find him for lunch.

"Is the bridge set to go?" he asked as he followed her down the stairs.

"For now," she said as they reached the diner.

They sat down at the counter and Lane came to take their order. He'd met her the other day and was one of the few people he actually liked talking to in this weird town.

"So, Hep Alien's playing a show and you guys have to come," Lane said as soon as she put their order in.

"Of course. When and where?" Rory asked.

"Saturday, New Haven, 6pm. Mama's keeping the boys so she can take them to church."

"We'll be there or be square," she said laughing and he smiled.

When Lane walked away, Tristan leaned up close to her and kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you Mary," he whispered.

"Then you're gonna hate what I've got to tell you," she said, turning.

She quickly kissed him and caught him off guard.

"What do you have to tell me?" he asked her, smiling at the same time.

"I have to have dinner with my grandmothers tonight. Alone."

Tristan knew he shouldn't get upset. It wasn't fair to Rory. Of course she'd need to meet with her family, her dad just died. Still, he felt like an outsider, which was exactly what he was.

"If you have to see them tonight, where were you yesterday?" he asked her, knowing he was being childish as Lane dropped off their food.

He'd asked her a couple of times where she went but she somehow always avoided answering. At first it hadn't bothered him. It wasn't a big deal but the fact that she hadn't answered had made it one.

"Do you want to do this now?" she asked. "I was hoping for a good day."

"Why wouldn't be a good day?" he asked, figuring this was the other shoe he'd been expecting.

"You tell me."

"No, Rory, you tell me."

She looked up at him through his lashes and batted her eyes a couple of time. He knew what she was trying to do though. He looked away and started eating the burger he'd ordered. He knew his Mary and he knew if he waited long enough, now that he'd brought it up, she'd talk.

She kept her voice low enough that only he could hear her, but even though it was soft, it was firm.

"Logan left and we had breakfast to say goodbye."

"Ok," he said, nodding his head and keeping his voice low like hers. "Makes sense. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think about it. I haven't had to answer to anyone in a long time," she said defensively, sitting up straighter.

"You don't have to answer to me. But I asked you, a couple of times, and you never answered," he said, keeping his calm when he wanted to get up and move. "Were you trying to hide it?"

"No. There's nothing to hide."

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

"I felt guilty about not telling you and I didn't want to deal with this right here," she said, standing up. "Walk me to the bridge?"

He nodded and threw some money down to cover everything. He followed her outside where instinctively he reached for her hand. He smiled as he watched her look first at their hands and then at him. She looked down at their hands again and when she looked at him again, he leaned in and stole a kiss.

"So we're ok?" she asked when he pulled back.

"Why wouldn't we be? You're not trying to be rid of me already, are you Mary?" he asked with a smile. "Just don't hide anything from me."

He felt guilty and his mind was screaming to tell her what he'd been hiding. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Jess walked up.

"Rory, the guy's here and needs you. Says his time is limited."

"I was coming any way," she said, turning to him. "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning in the diner, we'll be together all day for the Hep Alien show."

"Lane invited me to that too," Jess said. "I was wondering if we could all ride together."

"Duh, of course."

She gave Tristan a quick kiss before they left him standing there. He was suddenly glad that she was busy for the rest of the day.

Jess's POV

Jess couldn't believe the work that went into fixing the old bridge just to make it look the same. They'd tried Tom but he told them he couldn't do it and they'd need a special crew. That meant calling outside of Stars Hollow. It took half a day just to find someone willing to come look at the bridge.

Taylor kept appearing around them, trying to put his two cents in. However, anytime he opened his mouth, Rory would look at him and he'd shut it quickly. Jess became fascinated by the many shades of red Taylor turned.

By the time the late afternoon rolled around, they had a crew lined up to start Monday with an estimated 3 months before the bridge would be done. They agreed to meet with the foreman at Luke's around 8 in the morning Monday.

"I guess I need to get ready," Rory said with a sigh as she sat next to him on the grass by the bridge.

"I don't envy your life," he said, flicking his ashes.

"Gee thanks," she said as she laid back.

Jess followed suit and they laid there, looking up at the sky, their heads barely touching. He smiled, feeling exhausted but productive. He felt excited and alive, everyone of his nerve endings jumping out of his skin. He was inspired and ready to throw himself into writing.

"It was a good day," he said without thinking.

"Yeah, it was," she agreed.

He jumped up suddenly and lit another cigarette. He was so comfortable with her that'd wanted to reach over and pull her to him. H wasn't supposed to be thinking that way anymore. He had hoped that after the last month, he'd moved on and gotten over her. She had Tristan and he had Lei. They were both happy that way and he really liked Tristan.

"So what's Tristan going to be doing while you deal with your family?"

"I really don't know," she said, slowly standing up. "I need to make it up to him. He's been putting everything into helping me and being there for me."

"Yeah, he's a good guy," Jess said, looking over at the bridge.

"Well I'm gonna go," Rory said. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"I'll keep Tristan company, nothing else to do."

"Thanks Jess, for everything."

Jess nodded and watched as she walked towards the Crap Shack. He shook his head, realizing that this was going to be a lot harder then he thought.

When she was out of his sight, he turned and made his way back to the diner. He knew Tristan would be up in the apartment most likely, reading. He'd be bored and crabby so Jess figured they'd go out, hit a few bars in Hartford.

Rory's POV

That night found Rory angrier than she'd been in a long time. She'd gotten dressed in proper clothes and appeared on time for the dinner at the Gilmore house like a good granddaughter. At first it didn't seem like it was going to be a bad night. Francine started talking about getting to know Rory and she had to admit, the idea of a better relationship did sound appealing.

"I was thinking of having a get together and was wondering if you would be available?" Francine asked as the maid poured coffee in the living room.

"It would depend," Rory said honestly. "I have some crazy days coming up but I will be around. When were you thinking?"

"That's the thing, the date is under discussion. It seems that one of the pertinent guests has left the state on me. I am waiting to hear when they will be back," Francine said.

"Oh. Who is this person and why do they need to be there?" Rory asked and she could hear her mom saying 'Danger, Will Robinson, Danger' in her head.

"That's what we need to discuss," Emily said, setting her mug down.

Rory just looked at her grandma. At this point, she had a good idea where this was going and she wasn't in the mood for it. She knew she couldn't just walk out, not yet, but that didn't mean she had to encourage them.

"Yes, you are an heiress now, you have certain obligations you must up hold," Emily explained.

"I know that, Grandma. You told me before and I have been doing my best to meet them," Rory said patiently.

"No, no, you've been doing fine," Emily said quickly but Rory noticed her eyes went to Francine.

"Yes, you were doing fine," Francine said, emphasizing the past tense. "For a Gilmore, but now you're a Hayden, that comes with a lot more responsibility and expectations."

"Excuse me, I've always been a Hayden," Rory said, feeling like she was ready to explode. "You've just never cared before."

"Yes, well, things change," Francine said with a slight shrug. "Now, young lady, let's get this over with so that we can go our separate ways."

"Get what over? I think it's already over."

"Rory," Emily said but was cut off.

"Leave it, Emily," Francine said before turning back to Rory. "You are not getting any younger, it's time you settle down and follow the paths set out in front of you. First, you need to get married. Frankly, single at your age is quite frightening and dreadful to work with but lucky for you, I have a dear friend with a son in the same situation."

Oh, God, Rory thought, narrowing down exactly what kind of fresh horror she was in.

"Who is this boy Francine, you never did tell me?" Emily asked, casually drinking her coffee again.

Standing up, Rory walked over to the drink carafe sitting by the stairwell. She poured some gin in a glass, focusing on the liquid as she spoke.

"You knew about this Grandma? You know she was setting me up in an arranged marriage? Does my happiness mean so little to you?"

She threw the gin back quickly before turning back to them. Francine looked shocked while Emily wouldn't meet Rory's eye. She walked back to where she was sitting and picked up her purse.

"I don't care who this guy is, I am dating a wonderful man already and I don't want to hear another word about it. I've got to go."

"We aren't through," Francine said.

"We are, anything else can be discussed at another time but this subject," Rory said, looking at her grandmother directly, "Is over."

Rory walked out of the house and was sure that it would be a long time before she came back. The audacity of that woman, to suddenly take any interest in her life only to berate her and try and control her. She slammed the car door and backed out, still fuming over everything that had transpired.


	56. Hep Alien Part 1

Rory's POV

Rory made it back to the Crap Shack in record time. She slammed on the brakes, still fuming over the way the dinner had gone down. She got out of the car and rushed into the house, the only thing on her mind was talking with her mom.

She stopped abruptly at the sight of the living room. Her mom was standing, surrounded by blankets, pillows, and clothes. She could hear Gigi slamming around and mouthing off in her old bedroom. Her mom looked defeated and ready to cry.

"Mom?" she asked loudly.

"I just don't know what to do," Lorelei said, broken out of her trance. "What was Chris thinking?"

Rory watched as her mom walked over to the couch and slumped down. She hated seeing her this way and it just fueled the anger that had been festering. She marched towards her half-sister and threw her old bedroom door open.

"Listen to me now," she yelled at the blonde girl thrashing around. "You are a spoiled, rotten, ungrateful, insensitive, inconsiderate, selfish brat. I get it, your dad died. If you remember correctly, mine did too, and so did Mom's. Do you see us acting at all the way you are? I don't think so. This is a turning point in your life and you don't understand it."

Gigi was glowering at her but had shut up and stood there, listening to what Rory had to say. She could tell by the look on the teenager's face, she didn't like what she was hearing, but it didn't matter. It was what needed to be said.

"It's time to grow up Gigi. Accept what you've been given and deal with it. Make dad proud, you're living for him now and right now, tell me, would he like what you're doing?"

"Why would I listen to you? I don't even like you," Gigi said, looking down at her fingers as she picked at her nails.

"I know you don't. I don't know why and we can deal with that some other day. But that is my mother out there that you are terrorizing and you aren't the only one with a bad day. I need my mother but I can't talk to her because you're throwing a tantrum. Grow up, Gigi. It's not all about you anymore."

Rory stood there for a second, waiting to see if Gigi would say anything. When the silence became awkward, she turned and went back to the living room with her mother. She sat down next to her on the couch and finally smiled. It was the first time the house had been silent since they returned from Hartford.

"You didn't have to do that. You probably shouldn't have."

"I don't care. It needed said, so I said it. It was nothing but the truth, I wasn't mean."

"Thank you," her mom said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," Rory said, smiling back.

"Now, what did your grandmothers do now?"

Jess's POV

Jess woke up to find himself completely alone in the apartment. It was a nice change from the night before. Luke had come over to escape Gigi's meltdown and had ended up never leaving. He and Tristan had stayed up, sitting at the table playing cards and talking. Apparently, they both were feeling unimportant even though they knew they were loved. Jess called them Dorothy and Sophia before putting his headphones in. He got lost in music as he wrote. He stayed like that, falling asleep.

Sitting up, he lit a cigarette and picked up his phone. He hadn't looked at the thing since sometime the night before and he could tell, several missed calls and texts. Going through them, only a couple jumped and he quickly dialed a number.

"Sorry, I disconnected last night, I didn't want to deal with the girl talk," he explained the minute the call was picked up.

Laughing, Lei asked, "What was Rory talking about?"

"It wasn't Rory, It was Luke and Tristan."

Jess smiled when Lei started laughing. He got up and moved towards the kitchen.

"So, when ya coming back?" she asked when she finished laughing.

"Well, I got a meeting I have to attend Monday, after that, I'm good."

"Oh, ok. And what time's this meeting?"

"8, what's this all about?" Jess asked.

By this time he had his coffee and moved to the couch. He lit his second cigarette and turned the TV on.

"I have the weekend off, Not needed back until Monday afternoon. I was hoping to spend it with you."

"Come to Stars Hollow. We're going to see Lane's band tonight and you can get here in time to go with us."

"You want me to come to your hometown?"

"I wouldn't call it my hometown. That's New York and Philly. Always has been and always will be. I'm just visiting."

"Crash Dummy be serious. That's your home, everyone knows it. You don't need to hide it. I wouldn't it, I love that place. In small doses, of course."

"Of course," Jess said, laughing.

He hated to admit it, but she was right. Somewhere along the way, Stars Hollow had become his home. Where as once that would have made him slink into the night and disappear, now it didn't phase him. It just was.

"So, will you come to my hometown or not?" he asked, eyes flicking to the clock. "You gotta leave in an hour if you are."

Tristan's POV

Tristan woke up early and tried to be quiet as he got ready for his morning run. He was in the kitchen filling up his water bottle when Luke came out of the bathroom. They both froze for a moment, unable to meet one another's eye.

"You're up early," Luke said, his eyes flicking to the clock.

"Yeah, I get up early and run."

"That's admirable."

"You're up early," Tristan pointed out, not really in the mood to talk.

"Got deliveries and a diner to open."

"Makes sense."

They stood there awkwardly in silence for several moments. Finally, Luke's eyes flicked back to the clock and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I need to hit the pavement," Tristan said, moving past Luke and towards the door. Passing Jess's bed, he stopped for a second and looked at Luke. "Is he always a dead sleeper?"

Luke nodded. "Probably has headphones in and can't even hear us."

They both left and made their way into the diner. Tristan looked around, enjoying the solitude of an unopened diner. He looked out the windows and into the darkened ice cream shoppe next door. In the early rays of light, the town didn't seem so bad and the diner didn't give him headaches.

"Thought you were going to run," Luke said, breaking into Tristan's thoughts.

"Yeah, just enjoying the quiet. You don't see this place that way a lot."

"Tell me about it. This is my favorite time of day. Just me and the quiet."

"Everyone tells me you don't talk but I beg to differ. In my experience, you talk plenty."

"I talk when there's a need to talk and the other person's not an idiot. People don't always listen, that's the problem."

Tristan nodded, understanding what Luke meant because he felt the same way. Talking was a waste of time when the other person was idiot who refused to listen. He found the more time he spent with Luke, which he seemed to be doing a lot of these days, he really liked the guy.

"I'll see you in a bit Luke. If you see the infamous bridge keeper, tell her to stay put, would you?"

"Sure thing but she's not an early riser like us."

"I know," Tristan said with a smile. "I know."

He took off running, already knowing the exact way he'd run. Left on his own like he'd been, he figured the town out pretty quickly. It was a small town but it actually made a great place to run. He knew exactly how many laps he needed to do and it was routine.

Rory's POV

Rory woke up earlier than normal. As she made her way to the kitchen, she had one idea on what she wanted to do. That quickly changed when she sat down at the table. There was a note laying on the table she hadn't expected to see.

"Rory,

Gigi and I went to Hartford. She wanted to get out of Stars Hollow and talk. I also promised her we'd visit Christopher's mom, so remember me well and tell Luke I love him. Ha ha. We'll probably get food so we'll be back late. Have fun and tell Lane to bang those skins good. Ha ha, look out Gigi, I'm on a roll. Time to roll on out of here. Love you, kiddo.

Mom"

Looking around, she realized she was up early and had the whole house to herself. That was something that hadn't happened in several years. Slowly she walked through the house, taking note of every change and every thing the same. She knew she was being ridiculous but who knew when the chance would roll around again.

Rory was just coming down the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Moving a little quicker, she tried to see who was at the door. Unable to figure out the person, she opened the door with a society smile her grandmothers would have been proud with.

"Morning Mary," Tristan said, smiling at her.

He was leaning against the porch post in a pair of baggy jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Seeing him made her stop short, reminding her of the boy he once was and a dream she once had.

"You're blushing," he said with a smirk, pushing off the post and walking towards her.

"What…you…how," Rory said, flustered.

Rolling her eyes, irritated at herself, she stalked into the house. Knowing he'd follow her, she went back to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. Sure enough, a few seconds later Tristan walked in. She sat down at the table while he leaned against her and Gigi's bedroom door.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, the smirk still in place.

"Yes, thank you," she said, looking down at her coffee cup.

"Something on your mind?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know you. What's wrong?"

"A million things but those are for another time," she said, looking up at him while making a quick decision.

She got up and walked over to him. Once she reached him, she leaned into him, her arms snaking around his waist. He looked down at her, altering the angle enough for her to capture his lips with hers. One hand pulled him to her as she opened the door behind him with the other.

Jess's POV

Jess was at the bus stop long before the bus was to arrive but he didn't care. He sat on the bench and thought about things he'd noticed the past couple of days. Spending time with Rory had been great but every time his mind would slip into old patterns, he'd feel bad. Lei's face would come to mind and with her sudden impending arrival, he realized how much he missed her.

When the bus arrived, he stood up quickly, not caring that his eagerness was showing. The people piled off and he watched each one, knowing she'd be the last of the bus. Sure enough, she came off last and stopped once she was off the bus. She stood there, purple hair in pigtails and a black overalls and a neon stripped long sleeve shirt. She had an army green jacket that was too big for her on with a matching duffle.

"You just plannin on standing there and staring," she said with a smile. "Or are you plannin on kissin me hello sometime soon?"

"The eternal screw up at your service," Jess said as he walked towards her. "Around here you can call me hoodlum."

He took her in his arms and kissed her. Once fires had been sufficiently ignited and breathing became a necessity, he pulled back enough to see in her eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked him, still catching her breath.

"I missed you. I'm glad to see you, that you're here and you're coming tonight," he said all in one big rush.

"Well, when is this thing tonight?" she asked as they both lit cigarettes.

"We'll meet Rory and Tristan at the diner at 3:30, it's almost an hour away and the plan was to have dinner before we catch Lane's band," he explained, automatically carrying her bag without thinking about it.

"And who is this Lane?"

"Rory's best friend and a good friend of mine. She's in a band with her husband and they're playing tonight. They haven't played in front of a huge crowd of strangers in a while."

"Oh? What's their name? What kind of music? Are they any good? Will I like it?" she asked, firing the questions off rapidly and making him laugh.

"Slow down, slow down. The band's Hep Alien, and they play a lot of punk rock so you should like it. They made it for awhile, albums and touring but when the boys got old enough to need school, they came back here and took over Sophie's Music Shop where they added a studio so they could record," Jess explained as he walked, not realizing she'd stopped.

When he did notice he was alone, he turned and looked back. She was standing a little ways back, her mouth hanging open and staring at him like he'd sprouted a second head. He shook his head and walked back to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know Lane Kim Van GerBig? How did I not know this?"

"Oh God you're a fan?" he asked, shocked.

"How could I not be? They were phenomenal when they hit the scene and some of their best work was their reimagined covers," Lei gushed as they continued walking. "I read an interview Lane did once that really inspired my motto for life. She was talking about how you had to be true to who you were no matter the struggles that got in the way. She said she had to overcome a lot crazy things to become exactly who she'd wanted to be, exactly who she was."

Jess couldn't help himself and he started laughing. He remembered Lane back when they were in school together. She would come to the diner and change her shirt to some rock band shirt before they'd walk to school together, if he went. She'd pop in the diner after school to change the shirt back to some religious minded one, both times stuffing her face as quickly as she could. He remembered Rory telling him about floorboards and books with CD's holes in them. He couldn't help but laugh at Lane's obstacles, fully intending to rib her when he saw her.

"I'll introduce you," he said once his laughter dies down.

"No way."


	57. Hep Alien Part 2

Tristan's POV

It wasn't until Tristan heard Rory's stomach that they left Gigi's room. He had to reassure Rory they got everything, afraid that Gigi would know they were in there and what they'd done.

"She won't know unless you tell her Mary," he said as they walked towards the diner.

"I can't believe we're late," Rory groaned as the diner came into view.

"Only by a few minutes," he said with a smile. "You need to calm down, if you want to keep the fact that we got to know one another in a biblical way quiet."

She stopped abruptly, yanking him back since they were holding hands. He looked back at her, a smirk on his face.

"Dirty," she said with a smile, before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

Laughing, he took her hand and they walked the rest of the way to the diner.

"Lei's here," Tristan said, looking through the diner's windows.

"Jess didn't mention she was coming when he asked to ride with us."

"Let's go see," he said, pushing the door open.

They walked inside and instantly he slipped on his society face. He still didn't feel very comfortable or welcome in the town. Quickly he looked around, glad to see the key players were absent. Lei was sitting at the counter and Jess was behind it. Walking over to their friends, Tristan sighed in relief and smiling for real.

"Hello, hello," he said, standing behind Rory as she slid on a stool.

"Sorry we're late," she said to Jess.

"You're late? Hadn't noticed," he responded and Tristan noticed he could barely take his eyes off Lei.

"Hey Rory, Tristan, you guys want coffee?" Luke asked, walking out from the kitchen.

"To go please," Rory said, nodding her head.

"Same here," Tristan said before turning to Jess and Lei. "You guys still riding with us?"

"I thought we'd meet you there," Jess said as he took the coffee pot from Luke. "Do we know where we're eating yet?"

"New Haven's Taste Of China, it's amazing," Rory said excitedly.

"Should have known," Jess laughed as his eyes flicked to Lei for a second. "Is it just us for Chinese?"

"Yeah, Lane and the guys should already be there for the sound check Lane insisted on. We'll see them at the show, she made me promise I would say hi before we left."

They chatted a few minutes more, Rory and Lei talking about their mutual love of Ayn Rand. Jess rolled his eyes and complained about Rand being a political rant. Tristan couldn't help but noticed the smile that Jess and Rory shared. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of their friendship but he couldn't help himself. Either way, he was glad when they left in separate cars, thankful Lei had shown up.

Jess's POV

Jess was glad Lei was there, he would never have admitted it, but he hated the idea of being a third wheel. He reached over and squeezed her knee as he drove down the highway. They were listening to an old Hep Alien CD that she always carried with her and was singing along with Zach.

"I can't believe you're a fan," Jess said for the millionth time.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she said, reaching over and turning the music down. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't be a fan?"

"It's not that," he sighed, lighting a cigarette. "I went to school with her, I know her on such a different level that her success blows my mind."

"I get it," Lei said, following his lead and lighting a cigarette. "Kinda how I am about you and the fact that you're a published author."

"It's really no big deal," he said with a shrug, never sure how to take a compliment.

"It is, your books have a cult following and people just love you. Your antisocial personality makes you that much more interesting."

"How do you know this?"

"I looked you up on the internet, there's a whole Subsect unground fandom, it's quite crazy."

"I didn't know that. Once the book's published, I don't think about it anymore."

"I can see that. Over and done and on to the next one."

"Something like that."

They were quite for a little bit, leaving Jess pondering what she said. He was lost in the concept of a cult following and a Subsect fandom when she spoke again.

"I wonder what songs they'll play."

Jess laughed and turned the music up again. For the rest of the drive, they jammed out and chatted. He couldn't get over how comfortable he was with her and found himself telling her things he hadn't even told Rory.

When they arrived at the restaurant, it was at the same time as Rory and Tristan. They parked the car and Rory explained they'd leave the cars there and walk to the show. They walked into find the place not very busy so they were quickly seated and ordered their food.

As they waited on their food, they drank some wine and talked. Jess was glad to see that Rory and Lei got along. He knew that would be important with Tristan and him living together. Briefly he wondered if Tristan had told her yet. Before he could think on that too long, he got distracted watching Lei.

She was talking animatedly about the Sixties and the Summer Of Love. He knew it was a subject she felt passionately on as he'd set through her diatribe a couple of times before.

"I would have gone in a minute flat if I had been able to. Nothing else would have mattered," she said, sitting back and finishing her wine.

"I have to agree," Tristan said, shocking both Rory and Jess. "It would have been amazing to experience all of that music in the heart of it all."

"I didn't know that about you," Rory said with a smile.

"There's a lot to learn Mary, a lot to learn."

"Well not me, too much…everything. Not really my scene," Jess put in after he'd put his fork down, done with his meal.

Rory's POV

Rocking out to her best friend's music, made Rory feel young and carefree again. She hadn't actually heard Hep Alien perform in years and she was ashamed of herself. She would have to apologize for being such a bad friend. Lane had gone and conquered the music world like she always wanted but Rory hadn't been there to support her as Lane had done with her journalism.

"They're pretty good," Tristan yelled in her ear from his position behind her, arms around her.

"Yeah, they rock," Rory yelled with a smile. "This song was written by Brian, he's the nerdy guitarist."

"He should write more."

"You should tell him that. He could always use the extra confidence."

A couple of songs later, she patted his arm to get his attention.

"Everything ok?" he yelled into her ear, making her smile at his concern.

"Yes, I'm wonderful. I wanted to tell you, this song, Zach wrote with Lane's mom. It was the only way she'd let him marry Lane."

"It's a special song then," he yelled before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"How's New Haven doing tonight?" Zach asked the crowd and they went nuts screaming. "We want to thank you, for letting us rock with you. As you know, we've been on a hiatus from live shows for several years now. The boys needed the stability of school and a dear friend passed away. This dear friend is the reason we are here today. She sold Lane her first drum set,-"

"This drum set right here," Lane interrupted from her drums.

"Yes, that drum set. But now we're back, ready to rock your socks off."

"Yeah," Gil screamed into the microphone as he threw up the rock and roll horns.

"We're gonna switch it up right now, instead of the original tunes we've been playing, we're gonna play a few covers that have special meaning to us. Ready to rock New Haven?"

The crowd screamed and Rory screamed with them, already knowing that she'd probably loose her voice. The band kicked in and she smiled, recognizing the song as Tristan pulled her closer to him.

"I would have never thought this song would be a good punk song," he yelled in her ear. "But it is."

"They played it at their wedding," she yelled back in between singing along with Zach.

She was singing and bouncing along, getting lost in the music. She had memories of their wedding running through her head. It blew her mind to realize how much time had passed. The song changed and Rory grinned. It was always a good memory when she thought of Jackson as the Town Selectman. Yeah he gave it back to Taylor, but for a small town, Taylor had been dethroned.

"This one's for Sophie," Zach said into the mike as the song changed again. "Thank you New Haven, and have a rockin' night!"

The music changed and Rory gasped. She had always loved this song. She turned around in Tristan's arms and slid her arms around his neck, smiling at him as she attempted to sing along with Zach.

Wanting you the way I do

I only want to be with you

And I would go to the ends of the Earth

Cause, darling, to me that's you're worth

She looked into Tristan's eyes and everything just felt right with the world. She felt balanced and everything made sense. She was suddenly comfortable, unaware she'd been uncomfortable before.

Where you lead, I will follow

Anywhere that you tell me to

If you need, you need me to be with you

I will follow where you lead

She thought about it, realizing they'd really only been together for a month. It seemed so much longer, as if it always was. This was a relationship she could find no doubts with, no flaws. Every other relationship, she found something. There was always something she would have to decide to overlook.

If you're out on the road

Feeling lonely, and so cold

All you have to do is call my name

And I'll be there on the next train

She wondered if there was such a thing as when you know, you know. She'd always rolled her eyes at the idea. It took time to know someone, with Dean it was three or four months, it never happened with Jess, not like this anyway. And Logan, things with Logan had been different. Time was definitely taken for all the jumping they did.

Where you lead, I will follow

Anywhere that you tell me to

If you need, you need me to be with you

I will follow where you lead

Tristan licked his lips and Rory's eyes fell there. She wondered what he was thinking. She looked at his lips and remembered their first kiss. The party, the public breakup and the private one. That kiss was the first kiss that she'd actually fantasized about afterwards. It held so much and raised so many emotions within her.

I always wanted a real home with flowers on the windowsill

But if you want to live in New York City, honey, you know I will

I never thought I could get satisfaction from just one man

But if anyone can keep me happy, you're the one who can

She smiled, knowing that all the analyzing she did wouldn't changed the facts. She didn't know if she loved Tristan, but she was definitely in deep like. She was falling. That she was sure of.

And where you lead, I will follow

Anywhere that you tell me to

If you need, you need me to be with you

I will follow where you lead

They kissed and there were fireworks. Everyone else faded away and Rory even felt her foot pop. It was everything and more, making her sigh. She couldn't be any happier.

Jess's POV

The show was awesome. Hep Alien really knew how to rock the house. Jess had fun, especially with Lei who was freaking out since they were up against the stage almost. They made their way over to the security guard to the side of the stage where the band had exited.

"No one beyond this point please," the guard said, putting his hand up to emphasize they had to stop.

"We're on the list," Rory explained.

"Do you see a list?" the guard said snidely, holding up both empty hands.

"Why don't you check with the band. Tell them Rory Gilmore's here."

"Is that name supposed to mean something?" the guard asked and Jess had to stop himself from laughing out loud at the absurdity of it all but he could tell that Lei was loving every minute.

"It will to Lane, Zack, Gil, and Brian."

The guard looked intently at Rory but she didn't break eye contact. She held her ground and waited, tapping her foot. Finally the guard removed the radio from his belt and radioed someone. After a short exchange, he didn't look to happy but he stepped aside and let the four of them by.

"Straight back and first door on the right."

Once they were away from the guard, Jess started laughing. A few seconds later Tristan joined him and then Rory. Lei just looked at the three of them, confused but a smile on her face. He was beginning to get an idea and he really needed a moment with his notebook as soon as he could get it.

"I've never known you to throw you're name around Mary, it's quite a turn on," Tristan said as his laughter died off.

"Oh shut up. You know I don't do that, that's not me."

"You sure looked like you knew how to do it though," Jess pointed out to her, making the laughter return as they entered the band's dressing room.

"You're sure having fun," Lane said.

"Rory threw her weight around," Tristan explained, sending the guys into yet another gale of laughter.

"I don't get it," Zach said.

"What weight? I've never seen her fat," Gil said, only adding to the laughter to the point Jess had tears rolling out of his eyes.

"The stupid security guard wouldn't let me through. I put my foot down and used my withering stare until-"

"Wait, that was your withering stare?" Jess asked, no longer laughing and looking at her instead.

"Yes and I told you that you didn't want to see it."

And the laughing was back. Jess and Tristan laughed as everyone else looked at them like they'd lost their minds.


	58. A Lazy Sunday

Tristan's POV

Sunday Tristan slept in again but this time it was due to the late night talking. When the parents had to go, he asked Rory if she wanted to get a room. This way Jess and Lei could have some privacy when they got back. They went to the Omni and were able to get a room.

"I'm not ready to call it a night," Tristan said, looking at Rory.

"What are you thinking?"

"They have a bar, let's have a nightcap."

They went to the posh lounge bar and ordered before finding a small booth in the corner. They sat there in silence at first, drinking their drink. He wondered what she was thinking. He was thinking about earlier and Hep Alien's last song. He'd never heard it before but it immediately became something special. There was something about the way she looked at him, secure in his arms that had him falling in love all over again.

He knew he loved her, he'd always loved her, but he'd never saw a future with her. In such a short time, that had changed. He found himself actually thinking long-term. He was making plans, something he'd never done outside of a mission. He wanted to laugh because that was his life, everything changed in an instant.

"Tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time. Just honest to God fun with no drama, it's been nice," she said with a sigh, taking another drink.

"It was fun but it's not over yet."

"Yes, our nightcap which I am enjoying," she said, lifting her half empty glass to him as some of her hair slid down into her face.

He reached over and pushed the hair behind her ear. The slowly pulled his hand away, giving her cheek a quick caress. She sighed, closing her eyes.

He smiled, loving that he caused a reaction in her. All those years ago he'd done anything for a reaction like this and never got one.

"What do you keep drifting off, thinking about?" she asked him.

"You," he told her honestly, making her blush.

"What about me?"

"The present," he said with a smirk. "Versus the past, always an interesting comparison."

She nodded her head, surprising him once again. "I've done that."

"You have?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't give any care to me except as a bother back then, not that I blame you, I was an arrogant jerk."

She scooted closer to him and took his hand into her lap, holding it with both of hers. He wanted to kiss her but waited to see what she would say.

"You were an arrogant jerk, a colossal one to tell the truth," she told him seriously, looking into his eyes with her beautifully bright, blue eyes.

"Gee, thanks Mar."

"I did care for you. Why do you think when you told me about Bowman's safe and military, I offered up suggestions for you to stay? If you were just a bother to me don't you think I would have been glad you were gone?"

"But you turned me down, kept me at arms reach?" he pointed out, confused by what she was telling him.

"Of course I did. You were the arrogant jerk, the more experienced guy, the bad boy," she said, rolling her eyes. "And I was the good girl, the nerd. I had Dean, The Perfect Guy. We could never be because I wasn't ready. I didn't know what to do with what you brought out in me."

"What changed? I mean, besides you grew up, obviously."

"Bad Boys."

"And you're ready now?"

Jess's POV

When Jess woke up around noon the next day, he had a headache that made death look enticing. His throat was sore and he barely had a voice. Lei was still sound asleep on the bed next to him, her body tangled with his. He eased away from her gently, and slid out of bed.

After taking some pills real quick and throwing on some clothes, he made his way down to the diner, not intending to stay long. He slipped behind the counter, relieved that business was slow. He couldn't remember when it would get active, it had been too long.

Quickly he filled 2 to go cups full of coffee, then he took a bag and filled it with doughnuts and muffins. He had almost escaped behind the curtain when he heard his name called by a voice he knew better than to ignore.

He turned around to find Lorelei standing there, just looking at him. He had no idea where she came from because she hadn't been there just moments before.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to hurry whatever was happening along as he could see more people coming in.

"Is Rory upstairs?" she asked, eyes traveling to the curtain.

"No. Her and Tristan stayed in New Haven."

"Oh," Lorelei said, looking defeated. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"It was last minute and it was late," he told her, looking at the curtain, sure he heard a noise.

"Oh," Lorelei said again.

"Anything else?"

"No. Go."

He turned and walked through the curtain just as Mrs. Patty, Babette, and Kirk walked in. Sighing in relief, he hurried up the stairs and into the apartment. Sure enough, he'd heard a noise because Lei was now in the shower.

He walked over to the kitchen table and set the bag down. He held onto the coffees, debating on what to do. He didn't know how long she'd be and there was no point in the coffee getting cold. He stuck them in the microwave and made his way to the bathroom.

Rory's POV

Rory woke up to her cellphone ringing repeatedly and Tristan sound asleep next to her. She watched him sleep with a smile for a few moments, before grabbing her cell. Blindly, she answered her phone.

"This better be important."

"Gee, is that anyway to greet your mommy dearest?" came her mother's voice, making her groan.

"I'm sorry, how would you like me to answer the phone for you?"

"Someone's cranky today."

"I was asleep," she explained, getting herself out of bed and to the coffee.

"Still? You don't sleep that late usually."

"Yeah, well, I had a late night. Did you have a reason for calling?"

"I did in fact, shocking I know. Do you remember how the last we talked, you were coming home? Where was the memo that had changed?"

Rory winced. "Sorry. It was late, I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry Mom."

"It's ok, That's what Jess said when I ran into him just a few moments ago. I think he just woke up as well. I take it was a good show?"

Rory told her all about the show and hanging out afterwards. Then she said it was late, and her and Tristan had been tired so they got the room. She left out the nightcap and how much later the night got before they finally went to sleep. Lorelei filled her in on her talk with Gigi and how she felt with the death and the move.

"She's still a brat," Rory said, hearing movement in the bedroom.

Still by the coffee pot, she made another cup up and started a second pot.

"You've got to talk to her and fix that. She's here to stay you know," her mom pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," Rory said, rolling her eyes. "Look Mom, I got to go."

"Are you coming home?"

"I'll let you know."

She hung up just as Tristan walked out the bedroom. She smiled, looking at him dressed in just a pair of sweats that hung loosely on his hips.

"Coffee?" she asked, offering him the second mug.

"Bless you angel," he mumbled, taking the mug and taking a drink.

She watched him drink his coffee and smiled. For someone who got up early on a normal basis, it seemed sleeping in didn't set well with him.

"So, you feeling alive yet?" she asked as he put the empty coffee mug down on the small black counter.

"I'm good. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. My Mom called, I forgot to tell her I wasn't coming home so she needed to harass me."

"That still blows my mind," he said as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "A parent who cares and is involved, grandparents like that too."

"I know, I am a rarity in the world of society," she said, smiling at him.

"You're a rarity all right, Mary."

Jess's POV

Jess and Lei spent the day holed up in the apartment. Occasionally Jess would pop up downstairs for whatever they needed, but it was always during the slow periods. They watched TV, talked, and read, passing the hours.

"So what's the meeting you got tomorrow?" Lei asked, laying on his bed, her feet up the wall.

"Remember the bridge I showed you last time?" he asked and she nodded. "We're fixing it up and tomorrow we meet with the foreman of the job."

"The town's fixing up the bridge?"

"No, Rory and I are. She's paying for it and asked for my help since we both have a love for the bridge."

He climbed into the bed next to Lei, finally done changing the CD. He pulled her to him and kissed her temple. Picking up his notebook, he started to write when she leaned over and closed the notebook. He looked over at her, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Can I help you?"

"Nope," she smiled evilly before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers.

They made out for awhile, knocking his notebook to the floor without any notice. When they finally broke apart, they both lit up cigarettes and Jess slipped his free arm under his head. He laid there with his eyes closed, smoking his cigarette and enjoying everything. It wasn't a feeling he was used to having so he didn't want to waste it.

"We staying in this apartment until you're meeting?" Lei asked suddenly?

"I'm not in the mood for the idiots that run loose in this town," Jess told her honestly.

"I can see that," she said, nodding her head. "But I'm getting cabin fever here."

"So I'm no longer good enough for you huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"I never said you were good enough for me, Hun," she said with a smirk of her own.

He watched as she got up and slipped on a pair of jeans and a jacket with the shirt of his she'd stole. When she started putting her shoes on, he stood up and began throwing on real clothes. By the time he was ready, she was waiting at the door.

"Where we going?" he asked, loving the absurdity of his town and he was asking her.

"I haven't decided yet," she told him as they made their way down to the diner.

He went through the curtain first, quickly surveying the diner. Before he could say anything, Lei was standing next to him, holding his hand. It looked like the whole town was in attendance for dinner but they all became quiet when they'd appeared.

"Jess, dear, who's your friend?" Mrs. Patty called out from where she sat with Babette.

"She was here before," Kirk informed Mrs. Patty. "Here name's Lei but not with 2 e's. She worked in the diner for Luke. She's nice."

"How've you been sugar?" Babette asked Jess while giving Lei the once over.

"Excuse us," Jess said, not bothering to acknowledge anything they'd said.

"I've been looking for you," Taylor said, appearing in front of them before they'd taken a step. "You need to be available if you're going to be in charge of something as important as the bridge beautifying."

"That's ridiculous Taylor. I am available for that, don't worry. We have it all taken care of and we know when we are needed. I'll be sure to tell Rory you were worried," Jess said, smiling evilly at his mention of Rory.

"There's no need for that. As long as you're aware," Taylor said quickly, backing away which made Jess laugh out loud.

Tristan's POV

Back in Stars Hollow, Tristan had drove straight to the Crap Shack. He was going to just leave Rory to her family, like he'd done so far, but this time she wouldn't let him leave. She held onto his hand and pulled him into the house after her. Quietly he followed, like he knew he always would.

He'd met both Lorelei and Gigi before but due to the circumstances, they really never talked. He had to admit, Lorelei intimidated him incredibly, which was saying a lot considering his training. Gigi didn't phase him as bad as that was. She was only as important as Rory made her to be and so far that wasn't anything.

"Bible Boy's in our home, on our couch," Lorelei said after he'd taken a seat.

"Mom," Rory said, eyes flicking to him quickly but he just smiled at her.

"Bible Boy is the name I was given? How am I Bible Boy?" he asked, making eye contact with Lorelei.

"You really don't know?" Rory asked.

"The only thing I can figure is because I call you Mary."

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner," Lorelei said.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Gigi said, coming into the room.

"Did I just say that guys?" Lorelei asked.

"Say what?" Tristan said seriously, making her smile.

"So you're going back to school tomorrow right?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

He noticed that the minute she started talking, Gigi closed her eyes and looked at the opposite wall. As soon as Rory got quiet, she'd open her eyes and look back at Lorelei. Instead of answering Rory, Lorelei would speak.

"Yeah, isn't that crazy? I get to go back to being a Chilton mom. How is that for a level only Dante himself could come up with," she said, looking at Rory.

"I don't even think Dante could come up with something that twisted."

"What's Dante have to do with me going to Chilton and who is he? I've never met a Dante," Gigi asked Lorelei.

"You go to Chilton and you don't know Dante?" Rory asked in disbelief.

Tristan couldn't believe how blatant cold shoulder Gigi was giving her own sister. What's got him even more was the way that not a one seemed to stand in the way. Both Lorelei and Rory just ran with it when they should of called her on it.

"If you'll excuse me," he said, standing up and walking to the door, unable to watch anymore.

He sat down on the steps and looked around. His eyes stopped when they spotted several yard gnomes. He'd seen them on TV but he never thought anyone would actually have one, let alone multiple gnomes in their yard. He stared at the gnomes, reminded of a show he watched as a kid.

"Tris, you ok?" Rory's voice came from behind him and making him jump.

"Sneaky, sneaky, Mary, I never heard you come out," he said, scooting over and patting next to him on the step.

She sat down and took his hand, twining their fingers together. He lifted their hands and kissed hers before setting them back down.

"So, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You won't be mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"You're sister, she was making me mad. The way she was ignoring you. Why do you guys put up with it?" he asked, looking at her.

"She just lost her dad, moved her home, I mean everything's changed for the poor kid. This on top of the fact that she's already moved from Boston to Hartford because her dad got sick."

"Rory, your dad got sick and your dad died too. Not just hers," he said seriously, making sure he held eye contact the whole time. "Plus, the move here isn't that bad, she's going to the same school."

"I know," Rory said with a sigh. "She's been like this since I came back around. It's just gotten a lot worse. She used to talk to me, albeit she was mean, but she did talk."

"Mary, Mary, Mary," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him.


	59. On The Road

Tristan's POV

Monday Tristan was glad to know they'd be heading back to New York. He'd got the call that his stuff would be arriving at the apartment the next day. He was ready to move in, he hadn't even had a chance to really be in the apartment since he bought it.

He packed up the car while Rory dealt with her bridge. Done before she was, he sat at the counter, not even caring that he was being watched. Kirk sat down behind him and Luke walked over refilling his coffee.

"You're not going to bother him Kirk," Luke said.

"I don't bother people," Kirk defended.

"Oh yeah? You bother me," Luke said before walking away and making Tristan laugh.

He was looking at the news on his phone when an unknown started calling him. As he was about to answer, Luke came back out of the kitchen and pointed at a sign on the wall that said no cell phones.

"Out."

Getting up, Tristan hurried out as he answered at the same time.

"DuGrey."

"Tristan, it's Michael Cravath. We met when you first got back a year and a half ago."

Tristan racked his brain, quickly trying to place the name. It took him a minute but he vaguely remembered meeting him at an event he was on duty to attend. However, thanks to the accident, he didn't remember much more.

"It's good to hear from you," Tristan said, wondering what this was about.

"I'll get straight to it, I heard you were looking to join a firm, is that true?"

"Yes, I've put some feelers out, testing the waters."

"Would you be interested in taking a meeting here my partners?"

"When? I'm not in New York at the moment."

"When will you be back?"

"I'll be back sometime today, I'm just not sure on the time."

"That's fine, we were thinking tomorrow 2pm. How's that sound?"

"That sounds fine, thank you, I'll be there."

He hung up the phone and sighed in relief. He didn't know the law firm or what kind of law they practiced, he was just glad to have a real lead. After being turned down by the two connections he'd been sure of, he'd grown worried and stressed.

He went back in and took his seat again. He pulled out his cell and brought up Google and typed in Michael Cravath's name, wondering when Rory would be done.

Jess's POV

Jess and Rory ended the meeting at the bridge. The foreman told them 3 months easy and took both their numbers. They'd introduced him to Luke as the go to for when they went back to New York. After that, they made their way back to the diner, where both Lei and Tristan were waiting on them.

Jess kept glancing at Rory and noticed she looked distracted. She'd looked that way throughout the whole meeting. He'd wondered what was on her mind but had decided to stay out of it, figuring if she wanted him to know, she'd tell him. However, her silence had his curiosity peaked.

He grabbed her arm and stopped walking, making her stop. She looked up at him, confused as to why they stopped.

"What's wrong Ror?"

"Nothing and everything, my dad died. Why would you ask if something was wrong?"

"I'm not stupid and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me that way," he said as he lit a cigarette. "You've been distracted and that's not like you. Now, if you don't want to tell me what's on your mind, that's fine, but don't treat me like an idiot."

He took off walking again, knowing that she'd follow him. Sure enough she was at his side within in a few steps.

"I'm sorry Dodger," she sighed. "I forget how well you know me."

"It's cool but only if you tell me what's making you abnormal today."

"Emotional blackmail, how 21st century, the hoodlum grows up, it could be your next book."

"Hardy har har."

Rory laughed and Jess smiled. They neared the diner and he stopped, his cigarette still lit.

"Tristan's going to leave me," she said sadly and he looked at her, surprised.

"Why would you say that?" Jess asked, feeling bad but wondering what it meant for him and Tristan.

"How long can he just hang out with me in New York? I mean, yeah he has the money and all but he also has a life of his own," she said in one big rush of breath. "Last time I checked, his life was in Hartford, not New York."

He realized as he listened to her, she still didn't know that Tristan moved to New York. Jess looked at her and couldn't help but notice her eyes. Just from looking in her eyes, he knew what he'd always known, was always the case with her. She was in love with someone and it wasn't him. But this time it was how it was supposed to be.

He knew he was supposed to keep Tristan's secret, there was a plan in place or something to that effect. They really hadn't had a chance to talk. He needed to say something though, Rory looked so upset. He wanted to smile but couldn't, knowing she'd take it the wrong way.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Jess asked.

"Shouldn't we be going?" she asked, looking at the diner they'd been standing by.

Rory's POV

Rory led Jess into the diner, not answering his question. She hadn't told Tristan how she felt because she knew he was hiding something. She didn't know for sure what it was but she had an idea. She didn't want to sound like one of those girlfriend's who accused their men of something without evidence or knowledge. She kept hoping and trusting he'd tell her when he was ready.

She walked over to where Tristan was focused on his phone. She reached for the full cup of coffee he was ignoring. Just as her hand wrapped around the handle, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She looked down at him just as he stood up, planting a kiss on her un-expecting lips. It wasn't a long kiss but it was full of passion and steam.

He sat back down and let her take the coffee. She sat down next to him and drank the coffee, peering at him over the mug. That kiss had taken her back, especially after telling Jess what was on her mind. She hadn't slept well after a dream that Tristan had told her it had been a fun little fling and it was over. He walked away, leaving her standing there just like he did all those years ago.

"You ready?" he asked her and she couldn't help but think he sounded almost eager.

"Back to New York," she sighed, wishing she didn't have a meeting to dread as she looked around the diner. "I guess. Has mom been in yet?"

"Not yet," Luke said, appearing with a mug of coffee. "But I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'll help you load it, if you want."

She looked at Luke for a second before turning back to Tristan. "Tris, can I have the keys?"

She tried to catch the keys, forgetting that she now had two mugs of coffee in her hands. The keys landed in the fresh cup, splashing out and everywhere. Tristan laughed as Luke tried not to. She looked at her coffee and frowned before setting them down.

She frowned again as she looked at the keys, almost completely submerged in the coffee. She looked over at Tristan and he just shook his head. She looked at Luke and he handed her the keys. He'd already taken care of it.

"You baby her Luke," Lorelei said, having walked in and watched her family.

"You're just jealous," Rory said, sticking her tongue out. "Glad you could roll in before I roll out."

"Yeah, kid, sorry about that. I was trying to talk Gigi into coming but she has a headache."

"I highly doubt she has a headache," Tristan grumbled.

"It's ok," Rory said, not wanting to deal with all of that right then. "Is she doing ok?"

"Are you doing ok?" Tristan asked, butting in again.

"Tristan, please," Rory said, looking over at him for a moment.

"Everything's fine at the Crap Shack," Lorelei said, eyeing Rory and Tristan closely. "Everything ok with you?"

"I'm fine Mom," Rory sighed, rolling her eyes.

Jess's POV

Jess and Lei took off almost as soon as Jess walked in the diner. Lei had to be back to work for the afternoon shift. They took turns picking out three songs the other person had to hear, either on CD or on their cell phones. They tested each other on music, playing their own game of Name That Tune, something Lei said she used to do with her mom.

"You know what the problem is," Jess said after several rounds later as they were pulling into New York city.

"What's that?"

"We have too similar of a musical taste to stump one another."

"Too true but that will be changing," Lei said sassily as she lit a cigarette.

"Oh really? How's that?"

"Lane gave me a list of music to look for and email so she can 'school me more' as she put it."

Jess laughed, "She will too. She made her life's mission to know every piece of music out there, good or bad. She's become a connoisseur of music like one does of fine wine."

"I've always wanted to do that so I'm an eager and willing student."

"Eager and willing huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Crash Dummy," she said, playfully shoving his leg.

"A little higher next time."

"Pervert," Lei laughed.

He loved the sound of her laugh. Deep and hearty, it was a full body laugh that made him join in. When their laughter died down, it was replaced with a comfortable silence. He navigated the streets of New York easily enough and in no time, he had her back to work.

"Thanks for Hep Alien and Lane," she said genuinely.

"No problem," he said, laughing. "Thank you for coming to see me."

"Anytime babe, anytime," she said before leaning over to kiss him.

They kissed for several minutes, just enjoying being with one another. Finally, Lei pulled back with a smile on her face. Jess gave her one of his patented smirks and they just looked at each other for a moment.

"I'll text you," they both said at the same time before both laughing.

They smiled and he watched her walk inside before he merged back into traffic.

Tristan's POV

Throughout the drive to New York, they talked about Kirk and his latest adventures. It appeared that in Rory's absence, Kirk had taken a liking of Tristan and decided to be his new best friend. Sometimes Tristan would play along out of bored, but mostly he just watched Kirk's insanity or hid.

"That's what most people do," Rory said, nodding.

"Luke kept telling him to stay away from me, trying to help me not deal with him, but you know Kirk."

"Yeah, I know Kirk," Rory laughed. "I heard Mrs. Patty pinched your butt 9 times."

"Sad to say that is correct. Your neighbor got me twice on a dare."

"Babette pinched your butt on a dare? Oh my, I wonder if Mom knows."

"That was when I changed my running course. I was ambushed, I became too routine, too lax. I had to remember my training when it came to those 2."

"You needed your service training to deal with 2 little old ladies?"

"Never underestimate them, Mary," he said in all seriousness.

She laughed. "Oh I don't. It's just funny if you think about it."

Author's Note:

Hello again my faithful friends. I just thought I'd check in. I love reading your reviews, I check for new ones everyday and smile when I read them. I feel like some of you, I almost know, you've popped up so much and I love that. Thank you very much. Now, in those reviews I've come to find a theme. Tristan and Rory, his injury, and their talk. Don't worry, it will happen. I have it planned. I have my plot scheduled out on a calendar, what needs to happen and when it's going to happen. If you care, I will tell you that in 13-14 days, the talk will happen. How those days will be written, remains to be seen. Now, I also have a question for you faithful friends, what do you think of the Francine set's up Rory line and who do you want it to be? I've seen Tristan and I've seen Logan, I've also seen someone new in the reviews. I know who I was planning but you guys have swayed me before. Tell me who you think and why?

As always, please review/favorite/follow and I'll try to be quicker on the next update. Reality is calling in the next chapters, day to day life.

D5


	60. To Be Or Not To Be

Jess's POV

Jess had his coffee and morning cigarette, sitting in the office he'd already set up. The only thing he had left to do what to put his books, CDs, and movies up in the proper places. He'd had his own place in Philly, one he'd worked hard for. For some reason though, he felt like he'd finally come home. He figured it came down to being back in New York. He'd always felt the most comfortable there.

A loud knocking on the front door broke into his thoughts. He got up and went to the door, knowing it was Tristan's movers. He'd been hanging out waiting for Lei to get done with a cus0tomer when Tristan had text him, asking for his help. It seemed he was unable to make it to the apartment last night and needed Jess to let in the movers if he didn't get back in time.

"Mr. DuGrey?" a man with a tablet in his hands said as soon as Jess opened the door.

"Yeah," Jess said, moving aside.

"Any directions for the move in?"

"Don't break anything," Jess said with a shrug.

He sat back and watched as four guys brought any furniture that looked more expensive than anything Jess had seen before. After seeing the couch, he was wondering if he could fit his in his office when Tristan finally appeared.

"Welcome home," Jess said, lifting his coffee mug in a salute from his perch on the bar separating the kitchen from the living room. "Eventful night?"

"I don't think we should discuss last night," Tristan grinned as he leaned against the refrigerator. "But thanks for doing this."

"No big deal, I was still dealing with my stuff."

Jess watched as Tristan looked around. The living room was a mess of furniture; two couches, five chairs, two coffee tables, three TV's and several bookcases were in the middle of the room. There were several boxes adding to the catastrophe. The kitchen had boxes but not as many.

"The rest in the bedroom and office?" he asked.

"Obviously."

"I have a meeting, 2 pm, kind of a big deal," Tristan said, signing the man's tablet now that they were done.

"Huh."

"I want to have that housewarming party soon."

"When's soon?" Jess asked, sliding off the counter now that the movers were completely gone.

"Friday? Is that good for you?" Tristan asked, looking a little unsure.

"The only thing standing in the way is the mess," Jess answered, motioning towards the living room.

"As soon as my meeting's done, I will be here, devoted to this place."

Jess walked over to the sink to rinse his mug out. He liked the idea of a get together of some kind. However before he could think about that, he was more concerned with the apartment. He wasn't a clean freak by a long shot, but everything a mess like it was drove him nuts. He just wanted to get the place in order.

"Sounds good but if you don't mind, I think I'll get started without you."

"No problem. You don't have to but if that's what you want, I won't stand in your way," Tristan said grinning.

"One thing," Jess said, smirking back. "I'm gonna smoke, is that a problem?"

"No, I figured as much. Your place too. We'll get some air freshener. I need to take a shower."

Rory's POV

Rory sat down on her couch, alone for the first time since the new year had started. She wasn't sure what to do with herself after everything had happened. She missed Tristan already and he'd only been gone for a few minutes. She never was the type to need her boyfriend around all the time, but she hated that she didn't know when she'd see him again. He said he had some business to take care of and that he would call. Then he kissed her and walked away.

She was torn between wallowing in front of the television and being productive. She had a meeting she had to attend for work the next day. It had been set up when she took the time off. It was to see who things were and when she could come back. Now she wasn't sure she even wanted to go back. She knew what her life would be like and she wasn't sure that's what she wanted to deal with anymore.

An editor at the New York Times had seemed like everything she had worked towards. She couldn't imagine a better life, her dream accomplished. However, once she was there and got what she'd worked hard all her life for, it wasn't as fulfilling as she'd hoped. At least when she'd been just a reporter, she was writing and traveling. As editor, she didn't have time to write, she didn't have time for anything. She'd even stopped reading.

The more she thought about the meeting and her job, the more she knew what she had to do. It was what she needed and what she wanted but it scared her. Working for the Times had been the dream and the goal, it was the only thing she'd ever saw herself doing. If she walked away, who would she be? She was worried that would make her a quitter and failure was something that had always scared her.

Rory got up and grabbed her phone. She thumbed through her contacts with one specific one in mind. Finding Logan's number, she quickly typed a text. She held the phone and waited for a response, hoping that he would be free to talk. Unable to concentrate on the images passing in front of her, she got up and walked into her office. Sitting at her desk, she set her cell down and pulled out a yellow legal pad. Drawing a line down the middle, she wrote pro and con at the top of each side.

In no time, she became engrossed in her list, quickly filling one page before starting on the back. It wasn't until she started running out of things to put on her list that she realized she never heard back from Logan. She picked up her phone and sent him another text as she reached for her coffee cup, only to realize it was empty.

She made her way to the kitchen, looking over her pro/con list. Both sides had a laundry list of items and the lists were almost even. However, one list came out on top and she stood in the kitchen, drinking her coffee, and looking at the winning result.

"Ugh," she groaned as she refilled her mug.

Tristan's POV

Later that afternoon, Tristan was walking down the streets of New York. After three hours, the meeting had ended on a high note. He had a job. He was now a junior associate at Wachtell, Cravath, Polk, and Skadden. He had to meet with all 5 partners. There was Michael Cravath, whom he'd met once before, as well as Elizabeth Wachtell, Geneva Polk, and Charles Skadden.

After introductions, they did an intense, lightening round of questions that he must have answered correctly because the next thing he knew, they were offering him a job. Paperwork was signed and it was decided he'd start in a month. He'd shook the partners hands and said couldn't wait to get started before leaving.

At first he was excited but then he started thinking, which was always a bad thing. Having a job meant so much more for him these days. He'd never had a civilian job, always being in the service. His injury and recovery only hindering the issue. He couldn't deal with telling Rory and admitting defeat and know he knew he'd take on too much and who knows what.

He found himself entering the apartment, having walked the whole way there lost in thought. He'd forgotten about Jess and the mess of the apartment, but that changed when he opened the door. Music was blasting throughout but what surprised Tristan was that the mess was almost gone.

"What'd ya think?" Jess asked when saw him.

"Our couches look good together," Tristan said after looking around.

His couch was black and brown and sat diagonal facing the TV on the south wall. Jess's couch was brown and black and was opposite his in the same position. The rest of their stuff intermingled throughout. It looked good and Tristan was impressed it was done.

"You did this by yourself? You didn't have to."

"It's cool. I hate mess," Jess said with a shrug. "I left your rooms alone and anything you don't like, we can change."

"No, it looks good," Tristan said, looking around again as he sat on his couch.

"Want a beer? I went out and got a few things but we need to do some shopping."

"I'll get it, you've done enough," he said, getting back up.

A few minutes later they were both sitting on their respective couches, sipping beers. Tristan had loosened his tie and removed his jacket while Jess was smoking a cigarette. The music had been turned down to a non eardrum splitting level. They both looked around the room and smiled, lost in their own thoughts.

"How'd the meeting go?" Jess asked suddenly.

"I've got a job," Tristan said in a monotone voice. "You're looking at the newest junior associate at Wachtell, Cravath, Polk, and Skadden."

Jess's POV

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Jess asked, looking over at his friend.

"Sure is."

"When do you start?"

"Month."

He just sat there and looked at Tristan for several seconds. He just sat there, staring off out the windows behind the TV. Jess would have thought Tristan would have been more happy about this instead of looking like it was the last thing in the world he wanted.

"So why aren't you," Jess paused as he tried to come up with a word. "Happy?"

Tristan sighed and took a drink. Jess sat there patiently, drinking his own.

"I was injured in a stupid situation. I still have issues that crop up," Tristan said.

Jess sat there quietly, unsure what he was supposed to say. He'd never thought of Tristan being injured nor had he seen any signs of issues. The writer in him was dying to ask questions, wondering if he could use anything in a story, but the human side of him figured that wasn't the best way to handle things.

"And I take it that's a problem?" he asked instead.

"The issues? Yeah," Tristan said with a sigh.

Jess watched as he got up and went towards the kitchen. He came back moments later with another beer for each of them. They opened the bottles and took a drink before Tristan started talking again.

"I get headaches. Sometimes they're manageable and other times, other times they're debilitating. My left shoulder will have muscle spasms so bad I can't use it. I'll have to baby it and take pills. Sleep and rest become my only friends, I get irritated and grouchy. And stress brings it all out tenfold and how much stress do you think a New York lawyer's going to be under?"

Jess didn't know what to say. He'd seen Tristan hold his left arm and he'd mentioned having headaches but Jess didn't know they were that bad.

"What's Rory say?"

"She doesn't know and you can't tell her."

"She has to know, you're keeping too many secrets from her," Jess said, unable to believe what he was hearing. "How can you expect a relationship to work if your foundation is based on lies?"

"I know. That's what Paris said."

"You told Paris and me before you told her?"

"I know how bad that sounds but I needed help from Paris. That's the only reason she knows. We live together and you asked why I wasn't happy."

"And Rory is the girl you're trying to start a future with, that you claim you've loved even longer then I've loved her, and what's your reason for keeping her in the dark?"

"I don't want to admit my weakness. It scares me and embarrasses me," Tristan answered honestly after staying quiet for awhile.

"What scares you about telling her? Do you honestly think she'll turn you away? Because if you do, you don't know her at all and you definitely don't deserve her."

Author's Note

Sorry it took forever for this chapter. I wasn't expecting that. I ended up putting in a long work week and had my daughters school's Ice Cream Social to go to yesterday. My schedule doesn't look quite as insane this week, so I hope it won't be long for the next update.

Also, Happy Mother's Day to all my fellow mother's out there. Hope you had a day you enjoyed and deserved.

Enjoy and leave me your thoughts!

D5


	61. Just Another Day

Rory's POV

The meeting went smoother than Rory had expected. She'd stated her case, how she felt, and what she wanted. Her boss sat there shocked, unable to speak and when he did start talking, it was to try and changer her mind. She held firm though and told him she was done.

"What are you going to do now?" he'd asked.

"Live," she answered after long thought.

"Live?" he asked. "And for work?"

"I'll freelance, maybe write a book or start a blog. I think I want to travel, I've always wanted to go to Fez."

"What's in Fez?" he'd asked, reminding her of her grandfather.

"That's what I have to find out."

She'd tried to get a hold of Tristan when she'd left the Times office for one last time. She couldn't reach him and had to leave a message. Much later he sent a text telling her he was sorry for missing her call but he'd been busy working on some necessary things. He missed her and wanted to get together Friday. She'd texted back that was ok and to just let her know when.

That left her with nothing to do and restless the next day. She'd cleaned her apartment, tried to write but felt blocked, watched rerun of The Good Wife, still unhappy it had ended. She always thought Cary Argos was kind of cute. Unable to handle being caged up in the apartment anymore, she went for a walk when the rerun was over.

Outside walking, she found she was still unable to relax. She hated feeling so wound up and she couldn't figure out why. She hopped a cab and pulled out her phone, dialing as she told the driver to give her a minute on the direction.

"Just drive," she said typing a quick message to Jess.

"Hey, where's Lei's place?"

His response was quick.

"Why?"

"Books and coffee of course."

"Where are you?"

"In a cab so give me the address."

He gave her the address and told her he'd meet her there. Glad for the company, Rory's restlessness turned into excitement as she gave the address to the driver. Settling back in the seat, she turned to the windows and paid attention to everything. It was something she'd picked up back when she was a traveling reporter and still used when going new places.

When the cab stopped, she paid the driver, got out and just stood in front of the store. She was looking at the side of a large brick building. There was a beautiful wooden side door with a chalkboard sign on the sidewalk. The sign held the name of the store and that was it. It was a quaint and mysteriously looking door and she quickly walked inside.

She didn't know what she expected but it definitely wasn't to be reminded of the Gryffindor common room. On her right was a giant fireplace with couches and chairs surrounding it, each with it's own small table. To her left were bookshelves everywhere, reminding her of libraries and bookstores. Directly across from her and the door was the counter and the coffee.

Rory quickly ordered the biggest cup of coffee they had before perusing the shelves. She quickly found several books that piqued her interest and went to sit down. She had barely opened the first book when Jess was standing in front of her.

"Find something you like?" he said with a chuckle, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Always, this place is amazing," she said before finishing her coffee.

Jess handed her the coffee he'd been holding and she smiled at him before taking a drink. He took the books from her and she watched as he looked at the books she'd picked up. They were all from the hippie era and the one she'd been looking at was about Janis Joplin by her sister.

"Free love?" he asked, looking at her and smirking.

"It's an interesting theory," she said, blushing and taking the books from him. "You didn't have to run over here, I wouldn't say anything bad to Lei if I saw her."

"I know that, Rory. I thought I'd come and tell you that Luke called me."

"Is everything alright? Why didn't they call me?" she asked quickly, immediately growing worried that she was losing another family member.

"He was just checking in and told me the bridge is at a nice start. Everything's coming along and Taylor has even complimented the both of us for our choice in crew."

"Wow, Taylor complimented someone else in charge. That's unheard of."

Tristan's POV

Tristan spent the day getting his bedroom and office in order. It took him most of the day but he finally got both rooms exactly how he wanted them. Once finished with that, he knew they would need to do some shopping before the party tomorrow. He went in search of Jess, only to discover that he'd left at sometime.

He went back to his room and grabbed his phone to send Jess a text. He also sent Rory a text telling her he missed her and couldn't wait to see her Friday. While he waited for a response, he went into his office to look over the law books he'd unpacked.

After talking with Jess the night before, he'd come to the decision that he had to tell Rory before he started work. He knew he had to take the job if he wanted to work. No other law firm had offered him a spot and he needed to prove himself. That meant that he would need her support more than ever because he knew he'd have headaches and shoulder trouble. The problem was, he wasn't sure when and how to tell her.

Sighing Tristan checked his phone and when he saw there were no responses, he got up and went to his room. Getting his things, he decided to go shopping without Jess. They could always go again when Jess was ready.

The whole time he was shopping, his mind was running through all the different ways he could broach the subject. He knew his Mary and he knew she'd asked why he hadn't told her sooner. He also figured she'd be mad at him for not telling her. He didn't want to fight with her and especially over something so trivial as his injuries.

For the first time in a long time, Tristan felt anger towards the idiots who thought it would be a good idea to take selfies with the weapons, drunk. He'd forgave them and moved on a long time ago he'd thought, but today it was like it had just happened all over again.

Shaking his head, he finished up in the store he was in and headed back to the apartment. He wondered where Jess had gotten and if he'd be back. He was surprised but he enjoyed spending time with the guy. He was intelligent and smart, a dangerous combination that many people lacked. Disappointed to find him out, Tristan put everything up and hopped in the shower.

Once he was comfortable for the night, he pulled out his phone and smiled at the text from Rory he'd received.

"I miss you too. Looking forward to tomorrow. What do you have planned and when?"

He also had a text from Jess that he read after he read Rory's.

"Sorry man, wasn't near my phone. Not sure when I'll be back, could be late. We'll finish tomorrow. K?"

Tristan replied to Jess first, telling him it was no big deal and he'd talk to him in the morning. Then he re-read Rory's text, decided what time he wanted to pick her up. Quickly he typed a text that resulted in a little back and forth.

"When's good for you?"

"I can be ready whenever."

"How about 5 and we get a bite first?"

"First? What's second?"

"Not so fast, Mary. You'll have to see."

"You can't do that to me. I hate being excited with no…"

"No what?"

"Goodnight Tris. See you at 5."

He groaned with a smile as he told her sweet dreams. He pulled out the book he'd brought from his study and went back to reading.

Jess's POV

Jess had forgot how fun it could be to hang with Rory in a bookstore. The mutual love of books and reading coupled with debates over all things literary were something he'd never really found with anyone else. It always amused him how every one of their debates would end up being a Hemingway/Rand argument.

"I'm not reading that political nut," Jess said as he always did. "So, Tristan said you were transitioning back to work. When did this become work because I want that job."

"Like you're job's so bad," Rory said, playfully shoving him. "You write what you want and when you don't want to write, you work in a bookstore. Every now and then you get to travel. Boy the hardships you endure."

"The life of the writer is not all it's cracked up to be. Nor is a bookstore owner that doesn't stock the top 10 lists of the genres."

She went on a rant about literary snobs and he studied her. She wasn't saying something, that much he could tell. What he couldn't figure out was if it was something to make a big deal about or not. In the past he'd always been able to read her emotionally. He smirked as her rant whined down, ready to jump in before she caught her breath.

"So what's going on Rory? Why aren't you at work?"

"Why's it matter so much?" she asked, scrutinizing him for an honest answer. "A job's, a job's, a job."

"It's also how we make a living and pay for things. It's even a way we define who we are and you are Rory, the best reporter since I don't know who. I'm shocked you've taken as much time as you have."

He watched her get up and walk over to the counter. Then he watched as she brought a drink carrier with three coffees back. He continued watching as she set a coffee on the table before handing him one and sitting down.

"I resigned she said," with a deep sigh. "I wasn't happy anymore. I haven't been happy in a long time."

Jess kept quietly. Partly because he wanted to see what else she would say but mostly because he had no idea what to say. He drank his coffee, focusing on that and not staring at her like he had the urge to do. Soon enough the silence got to her and she started talking.

"The party and Dad and seeing everyone again got me thinking and then with Logan and what he said about Bridget and then when I talked to him about this work thing, I just…I knew that I had been heading down a dark and scary path, one I didn't really wanna be on. I wasn't happy, I was a robot, do you understand? And I isolated myself off from everyone, I was horribly distant to my own friends and family. I've used people and lied, it's not pretty some of the things I've done."

Finally she stopped to take a breath and a drink of her coffee. Jess's head was spinning, it'd been awhile since he'd been around a real and true Gilmore Girl rant. It took him several seconds but he finally processed everything she had said and one thing in particular stuck out to him.

"Logan? You've been talking to Logan? Did you talk to Tristan about this? Does he know you're still talking to Logan? I need a cigarette." Jess said, shaking his head as he stood up. "You coming?"

Logan's POV

Logan got out of work later than he wanted to and went straight home as fast as he could. He ditched his uniform of a charcoal grey suit and slipped into his black, blue, and green body suit. Grabbing his surfboard, he left everything behind and hit the waves.

The last couple of days he'd followed the same routine. He'd rise early and surf for about an hour before going to work. He'd work until late into the day, barely getting any waves before the sunset. He'd then shower, eat and go to bed. At work they'd been busy developing a brand new interactive news app and website. It was going to revolutionize the journalistic world as far as he was concerned.

Kalli was away on a case. When she had one, she'd disappear for a couple of days. He'd get occasional texts but those were a rarity. Usually she would text him that she had a new case and then he wouldn't get to talk to her again until she turned up in his bed. Inevitably he'd wake in the middle of the night, a couple of nights later, and she would be curled up in the bed next to him, sound asleep. If her pattern held true, she'd be popping up tomorrow night and he really wished that was tonight.

Unable to sleep and sick of tossing and turning, he picked up his cell phone for what felt like the first time in days. He perused his messages, noting he hadn't missed much when he disconnected. Kalli had text him a random picture of her next to a cactus that made him smile. He responded and continued sifting through until one message stopped him in his tracks.

"Logan, it's me, sorry to bother you but I did it. I jumped but this time I had no umbrella. I don't know what I'm going to do now. No one else knows about this except you and I really need to talk to somebody. Please get a hold of me as soon as you get this."

Rory sounded like she was in panic mode. As far as he knew that didn't happen very often and he felt bad for missing the text and checked to see she'd sent it the night before. Quickly he called her but it went straight to voicemail. He couldn't believe she just up and quit being the Editor of the New York Times. He knew she'd talked about it but he didn't think she'd really do it. Especially not when she didn't have a backup.

"Did she even do the Pro/Con thing?" he muttered to himself as he typed a text.

He set the phone on the night table and tried to close his eyes. He had to be up even earlier the next day with no time to for the waves due to a big meeting. He hated giving up his time on the water but they were going to be launching their app in just a couple of weeks.

He actually needed to get a hold of Rory as well as Colin and Finn. They were all invited to the launch but he had wanted to ask Rory to write about it. Now that was not a possibility it sounded like. He looked towards his phone but knew it was too late for phone calls. He needed to get to sleep anyway, they had to decide on the testing they would be doing leading up to the launch.


	62. Babies

Jess's POV

Jess was pacing his bedroom, wondering why he'd agree to a party. He hated parties, he hated people. His home was his sanctuary away from the world and now the world would be in his space. He groaned and stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray on his dresser as he walked by it. He was about to return to his pacing when he heard the first of many knocks.

He knew half the reason he was annoyed with the idea was that Tristan still wasn't back yet. He went to take Rory out to eat before bringing her back. They were supposed to be back a half hour ago but they were late. He didn't care really, he just didn't want to meet Tristan's friends without him. He had no idea who his roommate had invited. He only knew two things. One guest was Rory and there were two others. That was six guests and two Jess didn't know.

He opened the door, relieved to find Lei standing there. She looked amazing in a blue top and yellow skirt. Her hair was up like she was Snoop Dogg and her make up would make Morticia proud. Unable to resist himself, he leaned out and kissed her as soon as the door wasn't in the way.

"Mmm, that's quite the greeting," she said when he pulled back and let her into the apartment. "Now I get to see how the Odd Couple decorate."

He laughed as he followed her in. He was amused when she opened the doors to his rooms without asking. She looked around and then shut the doors before moving into the actual apartment. She looked around the apartment as he got them two beers out of the fully stocked fridge. He made a mental note to thank Tristan for shopping without him.

"So do we pass inspection?" he asked as he handed her a beer.

"It's very fitting of you two," she said, taking a drink of the beer. "Where is your better half?"

"Tristan and Rory haven't come back from their dinner."

"Dinner would have been nice. I hate working the dinner shift, surprisingly it's when we're the busiest."

"Did you not eat?"

"I ate a package of crackers as I changed clothes," Lei said with a shrug. "No biggie."

"That's not enough," Jess said as he reluctantly moved away from her. "Especially if you're going to drink."

"I'll be fine," she protested but he ignored her and made his way into the kitchen.

He rummaged around to see what had been bought, making a mental grocery list in his head for stuff he didn't see. Ultimately he made a quick hot and cheese with two types of cheese and gave it to her. He turned back to clean the pan he'd used.

The next thing he knew, her arms were sneaking around him. He could feel her body up next to his, her breath on his neck. He closed his eyes just as she turned him around so he faced her. She smiled and leaned in. They kissed, starting softly and exploring. It was as the kiss deepened that they heard Tristan and Rory walk in.

Rory's POV

The dinner had been a nice and relaxing time where Rory told stories from the campaign trail. Tristan hadn't known she'd toured America with the former president both times he ran. He had questions for and she answered them all the best of her knowledge, glad to get him talking. She'd noticed from the moment he picked her up, he'd seemed quieter than he normally was.

"Where we going now?" she asked him as they left the restaurant holding hands.

They kept walking down the street. He didn't answer her and she was content in the silence. It was nice being with him. She felt safe and secure, unashamed to be her quirky self. She didn't feel that way with many people. Only two that she could think of besides him. She'd taken all that into consideration when she thought about her future.

"Hey Tris," she said.

At the same time, he said, "We're here."

"We're where?" she asked, getting distracted from what she'd meant to say.

"This is the second," he said, looking at her with that smirk that used to annoy her.

She looked at the building, unsure what she was supposed to see. He chuckled and led her inside where her suspicions were confirmed that they were at an apartment building. She looked over at Tristan as they waited for the elevator. He was looking straight ahead so she couldn't read his face.

"Who lives here?" she asked when the elevator doors shut and they were alone.

Instead of answering her, he leaned over and kissed her. Instantly she melted into him, sighing into his mouth. They were tangled in each others arms, deepening the kiss when the doors opened. Just as quick as he started the kiss, he broke away. Taking her hand again, her led her down the hall and she was glad. That kiss had left her a little dazed.

As they stopped at a door she looked at Tristan again.

"What's going on?"

"Did the Valediction and Yale graduate, Editor of the New York Times, just ask me a question?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her quickly.

"No," she said, pulling back. "No more kisses. You can't keep using kisses as a distraction. Where are we?"

As she'd spoke, he'd opened the door and walked in. She slowly followed him, wishing she knew for sure what was going on. She had an idea but figured she was wrong and she preferred knowing where she was. Even more aggravating was that by the time she'd come in and shut the door, Tristan was nowhere to be seen.

"Tristan?" she said as she made her way down the hall.

Suddenly the wall on her left fell away and little further the right side fell away. It was a nice apartment, it gave off a comfortable, homey vibe. She loved the open floor concept as she turned towards the kitchen.

"How long were you just gonna watch me?" she asked when she spotted Tristan standing with Jess and Lei. "You have a great place Lei."

"It's not mine," Lei said and Jess smiled.

"Jess? Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I live here," Jess said, nodding his head.

"Obviously. Why was I the last to know? Even Tristan knew before me."

"Tristan had to know," Jess said, looking over at her boyfriend.

"Why'd Tristan have to know?" she asked, looking at the man in question.

Tristan's POV

"I bought it and asked Jess to move in," Tristan told Rory with a smile.

She stood there staring at him while Jess and Lei made their way out of the kitchen. Tristan was sure this would have been a good thing but now he wasn't so sure. He was about to ask her what was wrong when all of a sudden she jumped into his arms. He smiled, glad he could lean against the counter as he held her.

"I was going to move to Hartford to be with you," she said into his neck where her face was buried.

He couldn't believe what he'd heard. Rory Gilmore was willing to move just to be with him. Now he knew he made the right decision and he crashed his lips onto hers, capturing them in a passionate kiss. In the back of his mind he registered when he heard the door knock and didn't think Rory did but he didn't care. They were still kissing when Jess spoke.

"I believe these are for you."

Tristan guilty let go of Rory as she slid down him. When he saw her face flushed, he smirked and looked over to his roommate. Standing next to Jess were Finn and Colin. Tristan smiled. He wasn't sure they'd show up. Yes, they'd gotten along but that was a month ago.

"Finn, Colin! It's great to see you," Rory said when she saw who it was. "Where's Steph?"

"Can I tell her?" Finn asked excitedly, looking at Colin with big eyes.

"Go ahead," Colin said with a sigh but he was smiling. "Gee, you'd think this affects you."

"It does. Everything affects me, how many times do we have to discuss this?"

"Tell me already," Rory said, rolling her eyes and making Tristan laugh.

"I'm going to be an Uncle!"

"Congratulations Colin," Rory said and she pulled him into a hug.

Once she released him, Tristan shook his hand and offered his congratulations. He handed out beers to those who needed one and they all moved into the living room.

"So when's the magical day?" he asked once they were seated.

"Magical day," Finn said. "Good one, mate."

"I don't know if I'd call it magical," Rory said with a grimace.

"Bringing new life into the world is magical," Tristan said, drinking his beer.

"I have to agree with Rory," Colin said. "I'm not looking forward to September 1."

"September 1…that means…" Rory trailed off as she started blushing.

"That means what?" Tristan asked.

"They conceived at the party sometime," Finn said with a giggle.

There were a knock at the door and Tristan got up to answer it. He was a bit shocked at Rory's reaction to having a baby and added it to the growing list of things they needed to talk about. If he thought about it though, it was a perfect reaction for his Mary.

Logan's POV

Friday night found Logan on a surf board as the sun set. He knew he should paddle in but he hadn't come to a decision. The whole point of hit the waves tonight had been to clear his head and figure out a solution. Testing had only just started for the app and already they had run into a problem.

It seemed their lead reporter and anchor was not testing well. He came across snobbish. He was lazy in his research, getting facts wrong and couldn't be impartial. The first round of numbers show a steady decline with bad word of mouth. Not what he was wanting to hear.

His visibility diminishing, Logan paddled towards shore. He made his way home and hopped in the shower. He took his time, debating possible replacements that would be available. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the noise of the bathroom door opening. He wasn't aware he wasn't alone until he felt arms wrap around him.

"Kalli," he said with a sigh as he felt his muscles relax and the tension bleed away.

"You miss me?" she whispered in his ear as she made quick work distracting him from his problems.

Later on when they were relaxing in his bed, he filled her in on everything she'd missed. He felt the tension seep back in as he talked about work. He wouldn't be ruined or hurt even if this app didn't work. The only damage will be to his pride and ego but those he couldn't afford to bruise. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"This project is my baby, my first born. It has to succeed."

"What about Rory?" Kalli asked without moving from her spot.

She was curled up on his chest, tracing her fingers around his naval. He had one arm around her and the other arm behind his head.

"What about her?"

"Didn't you just say she quit her job?"

"Yeah but she probably has a back up."

"But you don't know that. Ask her, she's a name, she'll be a draw after all that she's done. What could it hurt?"

"What could it hurt?" Logan repeated, staring at the ceiling.

Jess's POV

The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to get along. Jess sighed in relief when Chris and Matt showed up. He'd knew Finn and Colin but he couldn't say he'd hang out with them. They chatted and drank, everybody having a good time.

"Now wait a minute it," Lei said suddenly, changing the topic from drunken debaucheries they regretted. "Let's just marvel at the amazingness of the situation here. I own a little business I started on my own and do well enough to work until I die. You all have much more interesting lives with much more interesting jobs. I should have the worst drunk debauchery not one of you."

"You could never out debauch me," Finn told her with a proud face that Jess had to laugh at.

"Being a lawyer isn't that great, is it man?" Colin said, looking at Tristan.

"It's a special man who enjoys it," Tristan agreed, focusing on his beer.

Jess watched all this, observing quietly as he was prone to do, and he shook his head. He could tell from Tristan's response and reaction that he'd not told Rory yet. It was annoying to Jess the lies they were both keeping. He looked to Rory and could tell she hadn't noticed Tristan and Colin's talk. She had her guilty face on and was also focusing on her beer.

"You know," Jess said, sitting up and scooting to the edge of his seat. "I'm starting a new venture, it should be a interesting."

"So you finally nailed it down huh?" Chris said with a drunken smile.

"Yeah, I think I did," Jess said with a smirk. "I'm going to start a magazine slash zine with a blog. It will be an offprint of Truncheon but separate. It's gonna be my baby for awhile."

"What's it going to cover?" Lei asked him.

"Literary and news that matters. Books, music, movies, everything that matters that gets lost in the commercial crap."

"Got a name yet?" Colin asked.

"No. This is still in the growing phase. First meeting for it was yesterday and Rome wasn't built in a day."

Jess glanced over at Rory and as he excepted, she was furiously avoiding looking at anyone as she played with her beer. She was peeling the label off, something he'd never seen her do. He actually got irritated with her and had to look away. He didn't understand her anymore and he was glad that things had turned out the way they did.


	63. Work On A Saturday

Tristan's POV

Tristan groaned as he grudgingly got out of bed. It was too early, he didn't want to be awake. He remembered seeing the sun rising as Rory had nestled up against him, both exhausted beyond relief. He'd still be asleep if it wasn't for the incessant cell phone that wouldn't stop ringing.

"Yeah," he said groggily when he'd finally silenced the ringing.

"Ace? Wake up. I've got a job opportunity for you."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Tristan was instantly awake.

"No. She's asleep. Can I take a message?"

"She's asleep? Wait, who is this?"

"Question bears repeating but I'm sure I know as do you."

"Tristin, give me my phone," Rory's voice came from behind him.

He handed the phone over without question and threw on some clothes. Once he was dressed, he went out to the kitchen for some coffee. He looked into the living room to assess damage only to find it littered with bodies. Finn and Colin were passed out together on his could. Chris had Jess's couch and Matt was sprawled on the floor.

Tristan figured Jess was still asleep too and decided they were all lucky as he made a pot of coffee. Once the pot was filled, he poured two mugs and started a half a pot for a refill. As he made his way back to his room, he could hear stirrings in the living room. Quickening his pace, he made it back in the bedroom before anyone spoke to him.

Rory was sitting on his bed, looking shell shocked. He had so many things he wanted to say and he had no clear idea where to start. Walking over, he handed her a coffee mug and sat beside her. They both drank their coffee in silence, mulling over in their head. Finally, he broke the silence.

"That was Logan, right?" When he saw her nod, he continued, "I didn't know you still talked to him."

"We're friends. I'm friends with all my ex's, honestly. I don't like it when I'm not supposed to talk to someone," she said, turning to look at him. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not as long as the friend/boyfriend line isn't crossed or blurred," he was quick to answer. "But why is he telling you about a job? You have one that's full time, don't you?"

"Um," she said and looked around his room before looking down at her hands. "Well see, that's a complicated story I'd planned on telling you last night, but the party and your apartment kinda distracted me. By the way, what's with that? You and Jess live together now? Do you have a job? Did you move here?"

Tristan couldn't help but grin as she shot question after question at him. Her eyes burned with fire and she seemed to glow, he could tell that was her passion.

"Yes, Mary, I moved here and Jess rents two rooms because I wanted a room mate and it was convenient. Yes, I've got a job. I'm a lawyer and I start in a month. The party was a surprise to you, I moved to New York, for you. There, now it's your turn."

She started laughing and though her laugh was beautiful, he couldn't understand what was so funny about what he'd said. That was, the only thing he could think was that she wasn't ok with his surprise.

"What's so funny?" he asked when she was still laughing a couple moments later.

"I quit my job because I wasn't happy. I quit my job for a bunch of reasons but one of them was simple," she told him, looking him straight in the eyes. "I was going to move to Hartford to be with you, or wherever you were living."

He crashed his lips onto hers and they made out for awhile. He broke the kiss when her stomach made it's presence known.

"You're hungry I take it," he said with a laugh.

"I'm a Gilmore, I'm always hungry, but yes, right now I'm extremely hungry."

"Well, put some clothes on Mary and we'll get you some food."

He laughed again as she blushed and hurried to look for her clothes. Since he was dressed already, he watched her. She'd worn black pants she slipped into easily. The purple blouse she had on, she left on the chair, opting instead to walk over to his dresser. She dug around in the drawers while he squirmed in his spot on the bed. Finally she slipped on a blue oversized T-shirt, tucking it into her pants and pulling some out.

"Ready?" he asked when she was finally done.

"You know I am since you watched my every move," she said, smiling as she turned around to face him, her hair now up in a ponytail.

"Busted," he said with a smirk as he stood up. "But who could blame me?"

Jess's POV

Jess was standing in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. He listened to the inane threats Finn was making to Colin for waking him up.

"I'll step on your balls, mate, I really will."

"Whose stepping on whose balls and why?" Tristan asked, coming down the hallway holding hands with Rory.

"Your friends aren't morning people," Jess said as way of explanation.

"Where's Lei? Still asleep?" Tristan asked as they joined him in the kitchen.

"She checked out early. Had to work," Jess said, trying to catch Rory's eye.

He needed to talk to her but wasn't sure what could and what couldn't be said in front of Tristan. He watched her as she refilled her coffee mug and started rummaging in the cabinets. He knew what she was looking for and where Tristan had put them, but enjoyed watching her hunt.

"Ah ha," she said when she found the pop tarts and opened the box.

Once she had her pop tarts open and had a bite, she turned to face Jess. They opened their mouth and spoke at the same time.

"We need to talk."

"That's incredibly creepy," Tristan pointed out, looking between the both of them. "Don't do it again."

"Can't make promises," Jess said, smirking at Rory.

"Or guarantees," she added with a laugh.

"It was a lovely party but if I don't make it home my pregnant wife will have a hitman in no time," Colin said as he approached the kitchen.

The rest of the guys had followed him and Finn nodded at everyone with sunglasses on his face.

"Tell Steph to get a hold of me," Rory told Colin as she gave him and Finn hugs.

"I'm sure she'd enjoy that. See you guys later," Colin said as him and Finn left.

"And then there were five," Matt said.

They all went and sat down, Matt once again sprawling out on the floor. Once they were all seated, Jess looked at Rory until she looked at him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Go ahead, I need to talk to you too."

"Ladies first," Jess said, sitting back.

"If you're sure," she said and turned to include Tristan. "Logan called because he had a job offer for me. His company is developing an app that is dedicated to news, all things current and important and non of that trivial, mundane stuff. He needs someone to be the head writer, reporter, and the face. The person they had didn't test well or something."

"And what would you do? Do you have to move to California?" Tristan asked quickly before Jess could ask what he wanted.

"No moving, I can work from wherever in the world actually, traveling is encouraged but not required. I would read and gather all the news that is breaking and worth knowing, that would be put on the app. I would also write opinion pieces and record reaction videos and whatever else might need done. It sounds interesting honestly."

"What about our project?" Jess asked, finally speaking up.

He couldn't meet her eye, sure on what she'd say, so instead he stared at the wall he'd hung a vintage concert poster.

"I told Logan about the blog and magazine, he thought it was a great idea. He tossed out the idea of working together to be on his app and get recognition. We have to talk again after you and I talk," she explained to him before turning to Tristan. "If it's ok with you, that is."

"It's not up to me, it's up to Jess," he said.

"We need to talk to him," Jess said after awhile before looking to Chris and Matt. "What do you think? It's still Truncheon and you're still involved."

"We need to talk to him," Chris agreed.

"Isn't he a big deal? Wouldn't this be huge for us? We could plug the store," Matt said.

Jess turned back to Rory. "When could we talk to him?"

Logan's POV

Logan sat at his desk and willed his phone to ring. At least that was how he'd tell the story later. It went better considering it was this phone call that could make or break the app before it even had a chance. In reality he was watching the surfing videos our of Australia and thinking about calling Finn when his phone rang.

"Huntzberger here," he said, not realizing he'd answered his cell and not his office phone.

"You sound so professional, Work Dork. Who's with you? Who are you impressing?"

"Ace, I wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon. I hope this is good news," he said, sitting up a little straighter.

"Depends on your definition of good news," she told him and he felt his spirits deflate. "I talked to Jess and his partners and they want a meeting."

"They want a meeting?"

"Yeah, they want to talk and hear you lay it out better than I can. So basically, yeah, they want a meeting."

"Ok, enough Godfather to go around," Logan said looking at his schedule. "Give me a second."

He set his cell down and picked up the landline, pressing for his secretary. Some people, like his father, liked to yell out the secretary's name and drawing all kinds of attention. Logan didn't like that, he preferred the quieter way.

"Yes, Mr. Huntzberger?" his secretary, Mrs. Danvers said.

"Clear my Monday. I have to fly to New York for an important meeting."

"Reschedule at next convenience?" she asked.

"Yes, and if something major arises you can reach me on my cell. I'll need a flight to New York Sunday night and a room for that night. I'll fly back Monday as soon as the meeting's over."

He hung up his office phone and returned to his cell.

"You there Ace?" he asked.

"I'm here. What's up?"

"I'll be in New York on Monday. How about we have bunch, all of us at ten and we'll hash it out. Sound good?"

She told him just a second and he chuckled. He could hear her asking someone but it was muffled. It took a few minutes before she came back.

"Yeah, that'll be great. So we'll text with a place, how's that?"

"Sounds good,' he said, smiling and they hung up.

After that phone call, Logan closed out the surfing video and got to work. Switching to Rory as the face may have been a good idea but it required a lot of work and changes. Then if he was to incorporate this blog and magazine into the app, that was added work. But he wanted to have something to show them Monday.

He had a feeling that this was all kismet, that party and everything that had happened since. Life was funny like that sometimes. Now they were all poised on something, what he didn't know, he could feel it though.

When he left the office, he didn't hit the beach like he normally would. Instead he headed to his home. He wanted to run into Kalli and the beach was the one place he never saw her. He'd asked her about it but she'd never answered and he'd never pushed.

At home he went back to work, messing with numbers and figures before writing out the information. He had found that the computer side was something he was much more interested in. He was lost in the possibilities when she spoke up from directly behind him.

"Someone's felt the spark again."

"Thanks to you," he said, turning around to find Kalli standing there in a purple wrap dress and a black leather jacket, her dark hair up in a bun. He knew she had her thigh high boots on he loved, he just couldn't see them due to the couch. "I called Ace and long story short, we might be getting her and more."

"The writer," she said and he loved how she knew without being told.

"Yeah, him. I fly out Sunday night for a Monday morning meeting. I'll fly home that night, hopefully with the contracts signed, and we'll have the next day."

By the time he'd finished talking, he'd climbed up the couch until he was even with her and he pulled her to him, kissing her hard. He eased them back on the couch, never once breaking contact with her lips. He held her close as they kissed, surprised that she melted into him so easily but not stopping to question it.


	64. Is It Really That Simple

*For anyone who doesn't already know this (tell me who you are because I don't believe you exist) I do not own any song, any characters except for Lei, Bridget and Kalli (and I barely own her since she's based off someone else on another show with a Gilmore connection, did anyone figure her out?). All other things belong to people much smarter and richer than me and we should worship them always. Blah, blah, blah, enjoy my version of their stuff. LOL*

Rory's POV

Rory spent the rest of the weekend holed up in Tristan and Jess's apartment. They got to work on their ideas for the magazine and blog, Jess stressing they needed to have things figured out before their meeting with Logan. Chris and Jess took one couch while Matt continued to stake his spot on the floor. She sat on the opposite couch and sometimes Tristan would sit with her.

"So, when and where's this meeting?" Matt asked as he munched on a bag of chips.

"He said Monday for brunch. I'm supposed to text him the place, which I need to be doing," Rory explained for the millionth time.

"Well who all will be at this meeting?" Jess asked, not bothering to look up from his notebook.

"All of us," Rory said with a shrug.

She was distracted as she watched Tristan come out of his office. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before walking towards her.

"All of us, plus him, that's six people," Matt pointed out.

"Can we find a place this late for that many people?" Chris asked.

"Not all of us," Tristan said. "I won't be going."

"Why?" Rory asked.

Turning to look at him directly, she was blindsided at the concept of him not coming to the meeting. She'd just assumed that he'd be with her every step of the way. She realized that though they'd talked, they hadn't really talked about the important things.

"Why should I go? I'm not apart of this," he said with a shrug.

"But you are!" Rory protested.

"How? Why? Because I sat here while you brainstormed? That's not good enough."

Everyone was silent as Rory looked at Tristan. He had a point and she didn't know what to say to that. She hated when she couldn't think of a comeback and angry with herself, she got up to refill her coffee cup.

"It's no big deal, Mary," Tristan said to her back.

"Actually," Jess said slowly and then stopped.

Rory waited until she was halfway back to her seat with a full cup before she looked at her friend.

"What?"

"We'll need a lawyer to protect ourselves, wouldn't we?"

"That's a good idea," Chris said with a smile.

"Why would we need a lawyer? Logan wouldn't screw us over."

"How can you be so sure Rory?" Jess asked, looking her in her eyes.

"He's my friend."

"Exactly, Mar," Tristan said, placing a hand on her thigh and rubbing. "He's your friend. Not Jess's. Not Chris's and not Matt's."

"I don't even know the guy," Matt said.

"I just don't want to give the wrong impression."

"We know, we all know you," Jess said.

"Well, I know more of you than I do know you."

"Stop helping Matt," Chris said, poking him in the side.

"Anyway, it's not a big deal. We get protection and you get him there, it's a win, win," Jess shrugged as he lit a cigarette and sat back.

"What about Logan?"

"What about him? If he's too offended that we brought a lawyer, that's his problem not ours. The only problem we have left to decide is the where."

"I have the suggestion for that. Here so it's more casual," Tristin said and looked towards Rory. "More friendly."

Rory smiled and moved towards him. She leaned over, giving him a hug and a kiss despite the groans of the other three.

Logan's POV

Logan spent at least half of Sunday in the office. He'd be out of the office until Wednesday afternoon so he tried to get as caught up as he could. He also made more time to hit the waves. He'd tried to get Kalli to join him but she refused as she usually did. He was starting to wonder if there was something more to her dislike of the water.

He made his way into the house and was about to jump in the shower when he noticed his phone flashing. He veered over and checked his messages to find one from Ace. It said to meet at 10 and gave an address he didn't recognize. His curiosity peaked, he Google mapped the address to find it was an apartment building, not a restaurant.

"That's odd," he said out loud.

"What's odd?" Kalli asked, peering over his shoulder.

"I'm going to get you a bell so you'll quit doing that," he told her, pecking her cheek once she was in reach.

"I wouldn't wear it and you know it. Why are you looking at that apartment building?"

"Do you know who lives there?"

"Should I?" she asked, standing up and moving over to the desk.

He watched her lean her hip against the edge as she pulled out her notebook. Just as she put pen to paper, he put his hand on hers and stopped her.

"No need to run it," he told her, taking her notebook and pen from her.

"That's great but don't take my things," she told him, reaching to take her notebook back.

He sat the notebook down on the opposite side of the desk and stood up. He moved over until he was in front of her and then he put his arms down, bracing himself on the desk with her between them. He looked in her dark brown eyes and knew that this was where he wanted to be. He really didn't want to leave for the airport.

"What do you have going on for the next 24 hours?" he asked her, still lost in her eyes.

"Why? Want me to house sit your surfboard?" she asked with a chuckle.

He loved how she wasn't fazed by his invasion of her space.

"Nope," he said with a smirk.

"You want company for your trip I take it?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't want company on my trip. I don't need company on my trip," he told her honestly, watching her reaction. "I want you on my trip. I need you on my trip."

Kallie kept her emotions closely guarded but he'd learned that if he watched her carefully and constantly, she'd show a small crack. Every now and then he'd see inside her, just for a moment, and it was those moments that had him trying for more.

"You're sure that's what you want?" she asked after the silence had stretched on too long.

"Would I have said it if I didn't want it?"

"Yes, you're an idiot."

"Gee thanks," Logan sighed, finally moving his arms and breaking eye contact.

He continued standing in front of her and lifted his arms over his head as he stretched.

"I meant it in the highest regards," she said as she used her legs to pull him to her.

"How is calling me an idiot, highest regards?" he asked, looking down at her legs and the skirt that had rode up with her movement.

"Well, you're a man so that makes you an idiot, but that's a good thing. Deep down you're a hopeless romantic so that makes you an idiot, but once again that can be a good thing. You're going to be gone for less that 24 hours and you're there for work, and you want to fly me out for what, sex? That's idiotic but once again—"

"I know, I know, a good thing," he said, cutting her off. "I want you to know, I'm not flying you out there for sex. I'm flying you out for companionship. It's not just a business meeting, it's also a get together with friends and you're my—"

She put a finger up to his mouth, silencing him.

"Ssh, don't say it. I'll come with you if you don't say it."

Tristan's POV

By nine am Monday morning, Tristan was nervous and ready for his second run of the day. He'd drank more coffee than his body was used to and already planning on a headache to pop up before the day was over. He didn't want to see Logan. He knew their history, everyone from Hartford knew their history. That's why it killed him that they were still friends. There was still something there, he knew it and they both knew it.

When Rory was in the shower, he'd made a few calls to make sure everything was set up for the next night. It was Valentine's and he had plans for the two of them. He just had to coordinate on Jess on who was coming back here. He was off the phone by the time she got out, satisfied that everything was a go when the time was right.

He watched as Rory walked towards him with a huge smile on her face. She looked amazing in simple jeans and a black shirt, her hair still a little wet and hanging loosely.

"You're looking awfully satisfied with yourself," she said before leaning down and kissing him.

"I could say the same for you," he said when she broke the kiss.

"Well, I'm happy, what about you?"

"I'm feeling pretty happy right about now," he said, smiling back at her.

They made their way into the rest of the apartment and made sure it was still ready to go. Everyone was awake and dressed, the place was clean. They had a buffet off food from the deli and café Rory and Lei had found near by.

"I think we're good," Jess said as he walked over to them.

"Good," Tristan said, nodding his head.

They stood their awkwardly several moments. They would catch one another's eyes before quickly looking away.

"This is crazy," Jess growled as he lit a cigarette.

"What's crazy?" Rory asked.

"The nerves," Tristan said with a sign, relieved that Jess felt like he did.

"So I'm not the only one?" Rory asked them and they both looked at her and laughed.

There were still standing in the kitchen laughing when there was a knock on the door. Immobile from the nervous laughter, Chris answered the door for them. Letting Logan and his partner in.

"Are they ok?" Logan asked.

"They started laughing a several minutes ago, after standing there awkwardly for several minutes before that. So I'd say, yeah, their fine. I'm Chris, Jess's partner in Truncheon by the way."

"I'm his other partner Matt."

"Actually," Jess said. "He's our mascot, he just thinks he's our partner."

"I told you that was getting old," Matt said with a pout that made everyone laugh and broke the ice.

The introductions finished with Logan introducing Kalli as his friend. He'd looked towards the woman before he'd used the word friend, which Tristan couldn't help but find interesting.

"Logan, it's good to see you," Rory said, stepping forward and hugging him.

Tristan watched and tried not to glower. He knew he could trust Mary but his gut told him not to trust Logan. He wondered about what kind of friend Kalli was and if it would help him trust the guy.

"Good to see you, Ace. So you quit and it wasn't just talk."

"No, it wasn't talk and you knew it or you wouldn't have made the offer."

"I'd have made that offer even if you hadn't quit. You know you're the best."

"If I was the best than why was I second choice?"

Tristan watched the banter and felt jealous. It reminded him of Chilton. It killed him in a way because he looked at Logan and saw everything he could have been, everything he almost was. The military changed all that and for that he was eternally grateful. No, what had him so irritated was that she wouldn't give him the time of day when he was that way but she did Logan. And it all started with the witty banter.

Jess's POV

"Well, how about we get down to business? Chris and Matt need to drive back to Philly sometime. Got a business to run," Jess said, rolling his eyes at the way Rory argued with the blonde jerk.

"Sorry, my apologies," Logan said smoothly, turning to face the others.

They'd all sat down on the couches and chairs, a plate of food in one hand and a drink in another. Logan sat his down on the table and sat up straighter, making Jess want to laugh. This would be a bad idea and he knew it.

Logan went into his monologue, telling them about his app and its purpose. He explained that they weren't a free app and that he had plans to expand in the future. Jess had to admit he could see how the app would become a useful thing to have and wondered how their magazine and blog would fit in but before he could ask that, Rory beat him to it.

"That's great Logan, it really is, but where do we fit in?"

"First off, you and Jess are some of the finest writers around. You both have incredible numbers that you'll bring to the table."

"Excuse me," Jess said, using his finger to clean out his ear. "What did you just say?"

"Which part?" Logan asked with a smirk. "The finest writers part or the incredible numbers part?"

Jess was in shock that he'd just received a compliment. He never expected to hear that from the blonde jerk from Yale. Not after their first meeting.

"The numbers part, what's that mean?" Chris asked and Jess made a mental note to thank him for jumping in.

He stood up and walked over to the windows and lit a cigarette. He could still hear what everyone said and they'd hear him if he felt like talking. He also could watch everything without standing over them.

"The numbers are the fan base a person has. Rory and Jess have a decent sized fan base and honestly, Truncheon has a decent fan base that has potential to grow if done right."

"Fan base equals money," Kalli said, speaking for the first time since entering the apartment. The bigger the fan base, the more money."

"That goes without saying," Logan said. "But yes, essentially, that's what the numbers are. You always want to look at the numbers."

"Essentially it's a number game," Kalli said with a smirk as she looked at Logan.

"That's all fine and good, but that doesn't answer the question of where they come into play," Tristan said, making Jess glad he was there.

"Well, I assume that both Rory and Jess are on the latest when it comes to the literature and pop culture aspect. That's something we didn't think about, just plain overlooked as nonessential news. You guys will fill that niche and corner of the app. Plus, Ace on politics is always a good thing. It doesn't matter if she writes under you or under the rest of the app."

"How can you be so sure?" Jess asked, speaking up from his spot by the windows. "Aren't you risking it by doing this?"

"Yes, to be truthful, at this point in the game I'm making a huge gamble. But I know that it will pay off. I feel that this is right and the reason that everything has gone the way it's gone."

"How can you be so sure?" Rory asked, repeating Jess's question.

He noticed that she wasn't looking at Logan though when she spoke. She was looking at Tristan who was watching Logan like a hawk. He didn't get those two. It was obvious the amount of feelings they had for one another but they didn't talk for whatever reason. He couldn't understand it.

"I'm sure because I have faith," Logan said simply as Jess walked back over to join them.

"It's really that simple?" she asked.

"It's that simple."

Jess had to wonder, like Rory, was it really that simple?


	65. Valentine's Day

Author's Note/Disclaimer:

First off, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, first I had to get this chapter organized as it's one of the longest ones. Then I got sick as did my mother (who watches my daughter). I'm still recovering but I felt bad and finally got it cranked out.

To me this was a big chapter, hence it being twice a normal sized one. However, it ended up changing in some aspects and expanding others. Hopefully you'll find this worth the wait. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think.

Now enjoy!

D5

Jess's POV

Knocking on the door, Jess had no idea why he felt nervous. He fidgeted with the single red rose he'd brought. Lei opened the door and looked radiant as usual. She'd left her purple hair down but with a curl he'd never seen before. She wore a simple long sleeve green dress with thigh high black boots that made his heart speed up.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, handing her the flower.

"A single rose, how wonderful! Thank you," she said as she stuck it between her teeth.

He watched fascinated as she quickly wound her hair up in a loose bun. She took the rose out of her mouth and stuck it in the bun, burying the stem in the bun so only the petals were seen. He smiled at her as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. She shut the door and locked it before they walked hand in hand to the nearest subway entrance.

"Where we going?" she asked him.

They both were experienced New Yorkers and had at least one eye each on the other passengers. It was the usual bunch of people on the car. Most were getting off work or going to work as was the way and every single one of them had an eye on everyone else.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Jess said with a smirk.

"I don't think you could," Lei said with her throaty laugh that he loved hearing.

"You underestimate me."

"No, I just think you're too much of a softie to kill anybody."

"I killed once."

"What? A fly?"

She laughed again, sending chills down in his spine. Maintaining his cool, he rolled his eyes and checked what stop they were at.

"Up for a short walk?" he asked when he saw they were only a block away.

"Let's go."

They got off the subway and clasped hands as they made their way back up to the streets. They stopped long enough to light cigarettes before he led the way to the restaurant he'd discovered online. It was a locally owned little mom and pop Italian place called Mama Sicily. When they arrived, he was happy when she squealed in delight.

"I love Italian! I hope it has the red and white tablecloths!"

She stopped and turned to him before they could walk in the doors. She had a serious look on his face and he wondered if he'd done something wrong.

"Lei?"

"Do you like spaghetti?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah," he asked, wanting to laugh but afraid to because of how serious she was. "Why?"

She smiled evilly as she looped her arm with his. They walked inside and Jess gave his name, glad he'd made a reservation. He was distracted, trying to figure out her spaghetti question. They were led to a table and he felt the chills again when he heard her laugh.

"They do have the red and white tablecloths. I love this place!"

"I'm glad you're like it," he said, smiling at her.

They ordered their wine and each had some garlic bread as they perused their menu. They didn't really talk again until after they'd placed their order. He had some scallops and a risotto while she ordered spaghetti and meatballs.

"So, how'd your big meeting go?" she asked, swirling her wine around in her glass.

"Well," he said with a sigh, setting his glass down. "It appears that we are in business. We have to go to California for the launch party and we gotta get to work to be ready for the official launch. I am in bed with Logan Huntzberger."

He started laughing at the irony of his own words. If anybody had told him years ago that he would willingly work with the blonde jerk from Yale, he would have turned around and walked the other way. The idea was unheard of but here he was, willing and excited at the prospects that Logan had laid out. It was something that still threw him for a loop if he thought about it.

"That's good though, right?" she asked when he stopped laughing.

"It looks that way but we will see," he said, reaching for his wine again. "I wanted to ask you, we had an idea for a column. We're gonna showcase a hip and funky book, music, and movie place. Ror's going to spotlight Sophie's Music back home and I thought I'd do your place."

"You think we're hip and funky enough for you?"

"You are the hippest and the funkiest and the only one for me," Jess told her honestly as he looked in her eyes.

Before she could respond, the waiter brought their food and they started eating. For most of their dinner, they talked about whatever came to mind. She told him more about her past, how both her and her brother lost their parents at a young age and went to St. Bartholomew's Home For Lost Children.

"I've always hated that name," Lei growled as she reached for her wine. "We weren't lost, none of us were lost. We were forgotten or screwed but not lost."

"I have to agree. I think I was more of a lost child," Jess said.

"I don't think we're doing Valentine's Day properly. I have this brilliant idea," she said, changing the subject and brightening up.

"What's that?" he said, smiling back at her.

"Have you ever seen Lady and the Tramp?" she asked as she swirled spaghetti onto her fork.

"Nope. I'm proud to say I've never seen 99.9% of those ridiculous movies," he responded with a smirk as he finished off his wine.

She looked at him, shocked, for several minutes before she spoke. "I don't see how that's possible."

"Active avoidance."

"So you know nothing about the movie?"

"I know enough to know that I don't want to see that movie."

"Fair enough," she said and moved the spaghetti around on her plate. "Do you know how spaghetti figures into the movie though?"

Jess looked at Lei's face and saw she was looking at her plate. She had a smile on her face but he couldn't tell what emotion that smile sparked from. He knew about the scene in question, everyone knew about that scene. He figured he knew where this was going.

"I haven't been living under a rock," he said, reaching over towards her plate.

He'd figured out what she'd been doing, rooting around for a noodle the right size. Finding the perfect noodle, he picked it up with his fingers and quickly stuck an end in his mouth. He offered her the other end, looking up at her. He almost laughed and lost the spaghetti.

She set there in shock, her fork suspended in mid air, and her mouth hanging up. He shook the noodle at her, glad there was no one he knew around. Relieved when she smiled and put her end in her mouth. They both smiled as they made their way to the middle. Never had Jess been happier when he felt her lips on his. They kept the kiss chaste even though they both lingered a little too long.

When they pulled back, he noticed Lei had a smile from ear to ear. This smile he could read easily enough. She was satisfied and that in turn, made him smile widely knowing he'd done that. He paid the bill and they walked out, hand in hand.

"So," he said after he lit his cigarette.

"A needle pulling thread."

"Ha ha, very funny," he said, playfully bumping into her as he reached for hand. "You share your noodle with all the guys?"

Cigarettes successfully lit, they started walking down the street. He twined his fingers with hers and felt content, something he wasn't used to feeling.

"Now who's the comedian?" she said with a laugh.

"I try," he said with a smirk.

"So what's the next leg on our journey?"

"Who says there was a next?" he asked, arching his eyebrows as he shot her look.

"Dinner AND a movie, dinner AND dancing, I mean every date is dinner AND something," she said, stressing the word and.

"Well that's a typical date and I'm not a typical man."

"That's for sure Crash Dummy."

They walked a little ways longer and found themselves at Jess's home away from home away from home—Washington Park. They walked around and talked until the sun had fully set. He led her to a spot where he pulled a bag out of the brush. He pulled out a blanket and laid it on the grass. Next he pulled out a couple tall boys.

"What's all this?"

"Thought we could stargaze for a bit before I took you back to your place and ravished you," he told her as he looked her in the eye.

Logan's POV

"Logan, I told you I didn't want to go out."

He glanced over at Kalli as he drove. She didn't look happy, scowling at him and in a way she was right. She had told him she didn't want to go out for Valentine's day. He'd argued with her a couple of times but she wouldn't bend so he agreed. However, they were now out and not holed up in his place.

"Just give me a chance would ya? I know what I'm doing."

"I highly doubt that," she said, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

The rest of the ride was quiet. He glanced at her from time to time but she kept her eyes on the scenery. They were driving on a ride right along the water and it was a beautiful view. That was why he preferred living out here over cold and stuffy Hartford and New York.

They arrived at the bar he liked to frequent, he saw a smile quickly pass across her face. Smirking, he got out of the car and quickly moved around to her side. As usual she was out of the car before he could open the door and as usual he vowed he'd get the door before her next time.

"Why are we at Neptune's Other Side?"

"This is a place I like to go. Thought we could get a bite, have a drink and shoot some pool before we do what you want. This way we both get what we want."

Nodding she walked towards the bar. He moved quickly but she beat him to the door. Groaning, he followed her inside and towards the bar. She ordered a Jack and coke and he went for his usual, scotch. The pool table was empty and they made their way over, claiming it.

He racked the balls as she looked for a cue stick. He was impressed when he saw her test the sticks before picking one. Then when she used both the blue and the white chalk properly, he knew he'd found a fellow player. When she was done, he picked his own quickly.

"You want to break?" he offered.

"No, you go ahead. I'm hitting that jukebox."

He watched her walk over to the old jukebox in the corner and knew he wasn't going to play very well. She'd worn jeans tonight, something she rarely did and it was a shame. The jeans hugged her legs and hips, making it almost impossible for him to look away. Finally he did and took his shot as Bad To The Bone started playing.

"What am I?" she asked as she approached him.

"Stripes," he told her before leaning in and stealing a kiss, unable to resist any longer.

They played a couple of games, chatting and listening to music. They took turns going for drinks and ordered some nachos before they started the fourth game. Sitting at a round table next to the pool table, they ate the nachos and drank.

"So why this bar?" Kalli asked, glancing around this place.

"Like you don't know."

"I don't."

Logan shot her a look, unable to believe there was anything she didn't know.

"I don't," she repeated. "I haven't researched you since the beginning."

"Fair enough," he said, taking a drink to hide his shock.

He knew from watching her that there wasn't a person around her she didn't research. He asked her why she didn't trust people but like with everything else, she never answered. She was a mystery in and of herself, one he wondered if he'd ever solve.

"When I first moved out here, I was very unhappy. I worked hard and drank harder. I drank until I wasn't in control anymore, leading me to get kicked out of places. I ended up here and was never kicked out."

"So this is drunk Logan's watering hole," she said, once again looking around the dark place that was close to empty.

"It was at first," he said. "But It's so much more."

She turned back to him and their eyes caught. He thought her eyes were like dark pools, hypnotizing him and drawing him in. He needed to know what lay just beyond.

"So much more," she repeated, never breaking eye contact. "Tell me about this more."

"This is where I learned about the water and surfing. I learned more about myself though this place and the water, than I ever did anywhere else. This is where I finally found the balance I needed and gave up the hard drugs."

Their eyes were still locked when he finished talking, making him suddenly feel self-conscious. He broke the eye contact and stood up. He went back to the pool table and racked the balls up again. He broke the balls and watched as none of them went into the holes. Sighing, he looked up to her.

"Your turn."

Kalli smiled at him as she walked towards him. A new song came on with a beat she started swaying her hips. She took his pool stick and leaned in until her lips were next to his ear.

"Last game. As much as I love kicking your butt in your special place, I have a surprise for you at your house."

Before he could say anything, she went over to the table and studied all the balls. She took the time to figure out every shot before settling on one that had half the balls spinning into pockets. With another shot she had the table cleared.

"Impressive," he said, nodding his head. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"It was nothing," she said with a shrug. "Let's get out of here."

The drive back to his house, she asked him more about Neptune's Other Side and his life before. He was open and candid, surprised at some of her questions. Back at his house, she'd had him sit in a chair while she messed around with his sound system. All of a sudden the song from the bar started playing and once again her hips started swaying as she turned to face him.

She got a body like an hourglass,

But I can give it to you all the time

She got a booty like a Cadillac,

But I can send you into overdrive (oh)

Stop and wait, wait for that,

Stop hold up, swing your bat

See anybody could be bad to you,

You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

He watched as she moved towards him, running her hands up and down her body. He smiled as the shirt she wore fell to the floor. Her jeans were still on when she reached him.

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute tell you (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute tell you (ah)

She grinded and danced in front of him, giving him his own private lap dance. Every time he tried to touch her, she slapped his hands away.

She might've let you hold her hand in school,

But I'mma show you how to graduate

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk,

Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh yeah)

Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing

See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind

It wasn't long before her teasing dancing turned into more and he scooped her up, carrying her towards his bed. They spent hours exhausting one another as they explored each other completely. Finally resting with her head on his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you come out and watch me surf tomorrow?"

"I don't do water."

"Why is that?"

She leaned up and looked at him for the second before kissing him passionately. When they pulled apart to breathe, he rolled them so that he had her pinned against the bed.

"No more distracting me. I want to know why you don't do water. I've bared my soul tonight, now it's your turn."

First she tried to wriggle away from him but he held her tight. When she realized he wasn't letting go, she tried to stare him down. He didn't blink or look away. He pulled out of the resolve he used whenever he had to face his father. For once, he wasn't backing down like he usually did.

"It's not a big deal," she said with a sigh, breaking eye contact and looking away.

"It is if you don't want to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it because it's not a big deal."

"Just tell me already."

"I don't know how to swim. I never learned."

"Is that all?" He asked as he let go of her and sat up.

"Is that all? That's pretty important don't you think?"

"Yeah but it's minor. I can teach you how to swim."

"I have always wanted to watch a sunrise out on the water. I could finally mark that off the bucket list."

"We can do that now," he told her as he stood up. "Come on."

"What? Now?" she asked, sitting up on the bed as he threw on a pair of his swim trunks. "I don't even own a swim suit, let alone have one here."

"You have underwear right? That's good enough. It's the same as a bikini."

He watched her as she thought about what he said. Slowly she got up and found her black bra and thong underwear. He watched as she put them back on and it was almost as tantalizing as when she took them off. When she was ready, he grabbed her hand and led her out of his house, grabbing his surf board as they passed.

They walked out onto the beach and made their way to the water's edge. He kept glancing at her and she seemed find until they reached the water. She wouldn't go any further than the water lapping over their feet.

"I still can't swim."

"Do you trust me?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Why?" she asked warily.

"Do you think I'm going to let you drown or do you trust me to protect you no matter what?"

She was silent for a few moments, long enough to make Logan doubt she trusted him. But then she started walking into the water and it was him who was left standing. When she'd reached the end of their arm's length, she turned back to face him.

"You coming or not?"

He smiled and nodded his head as he followed her. When they got deep enough to hinder touching, he helped her onto the surfboard and paddled her out deeper. Once he was out where he wanted to be, he had her move to one side of the board and he climbed up on the other side.

"Now, come here," he said and patted the board in front of him.

She moved towards him and he helped her, stopping she was in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kicked his legs in the water as needed. That's where they were forty-five minutes later as the sun began to rose.

Rory's POV

Valentine's Day Rory had no idea what Tristan's plans were. He wouldn't tell her no matter how many times she pestered him. She'd tried in person, over phone and through text. He was unbreakable. She'd tried explaining that without the destination, she had no clue what do wear and there was a chance she'd clash. He'd laughed at her and told her anything she would decide to wear would be perfect.

Sighing in frustration she went through her closet again even though she knew he'd be there soon, expecting her ready. She was ready to go if you over looked the fact that she was in her underwear only. When he knocked at the door, she hollered out it was open and continued staring at her clothes.

"You're not ready," Tristan said when he walked into her room.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a smile, turning to face him.

"Oh it's obvious," he told her and she laughed because he couldn't stop staring. "It's distracting."

"Maybe that's a good thing," she said moving towards him.

"Oh it's a good thing but not right now. We have a reservation we can't miss. Get dressed."

"Where's this reservation?"

"I'm still not telling."

"Then I have nothing to wear," she sighed, flopping on her bed. "You pick."

"You want me to pick?" he asked and she nodded, suddenly liking the idea of him picking out her clothes.

"Yeah, you pick. I want to see what you want to see me in."

He smiled and went towards her closet and she sat up to watch. He stood in the same spot she'd been standing in and looked into her closet. He moved a few items to get a better look before turning around, his decision made. She eagerly took the hanger, looking at the dress. It was her navy blue, sleeveless with the deep v. It came to her mid thigh and fit her like a glove.

"Ok, but I need something to put over it. Shawl, sweater, cardigan, or duster and a coat. You decide while I get dressed."

"Like I know anything about that crap," she heard him mumble as she stepped into her bathroom laughing.

A few minutes later she came out and he whistled as she did a spin for him. He helped her into first a black lace cardigan and then a red suede coat she'd never seen before. It had fur around the neck and at the cuffs.

"This is beautiful Tristan. Where'd it come from?" she asked as she looked in the mirror.

"It's for you," he told her before kissing her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh Tris, it's too much," she told him.

"Nothing's too much for my Mary," he said. "We should go."

They left and got into a car he had waiting. The driver took off without Tristan telling him to so she knew she wouldn't get any clues that way. She still had no clue where they were headed. Their fingers were tangled together as they talked about their days in Chilton. He asked her questions about after he left and she was more than happy to fill him in.

"I still don't see how you and Paris ended up together," he said, shaking his head as the car pulled up to a stop.

"Believe me, I have moments where I still wonder that myself. I never expected to find her that first day of Yale and ever since…" Rory trailed off with a shrug.

She looked around as she got out of the car but didn't recognize the area. Surprised there was no sign visible, she pulled the coat closer to her since it was cold. He took her hand and they walked inside. He gave his name to a hostess by the door before she led them around a wall. The minute she saw they were in a theater, she knew where they were.

"I've always wanted to do this," she told him as they slid into the crescent shaped booth.

"I'm glad you like the surprise."

"Of course I do. Food and a movie, it's perfect. In fact, in case I forget, I want to tell you I had a really great time tonight."

Tristan's POV

Before Tristan could respond, the waiter arrived with a bottle of wine and the appetizers. He filled their glasses and set both the plate and bottle down before melting into the shadows.

"What are these?" Rory asked.

Tristan picked up the menu card and looked it over with a smile.

"Three cheese cristini and then we'll have lasagna with breadsticks. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds delicious," she said before taking a bite.

He loved to watch her eat. Anything she put in her mouth was like a religious, orgasmic experience that showed on her face. She closed her eyes and basked in the flavors and if they were really good, she'd make a sound. It wasn't quite a moan but there was no other words to describe it. It only happened on the first taste of something new, after that, every bite or drink was a normal one.

He reached for one of the cristini's and took a bite, enjoying the cheese and cherry tomato flavor. The lights dimmed and he knew the movie was about to start.

"What movie are we watching?" she asked, almost as if she'd read his mind.

"Ssh, you'll see," he told her as he picked up his wine glass.

"You're no fun," she said, sticking her tongue at him before picking up another cristini and looking up at the screen before whispering, "Ooh yay, I love this movie."

They were watching Shall We Dance. He hadn't seen many movies between being in the service and then recovering so he wasn't sure if she'd like the movie. But he figured it couldn't be too bad or it wouldn't be shown for the holiday.

About the time that Richard Gere went into the dance studio for the first time, the waiter was back. He refilled their wine glasses silently and delivered plates of lasagna and a basket of breadsticks. There wasn't much talking going on, both engrossed in the movie. They held hands most of the time, eating and drinking with their free hand.

"Why is it that people get married? Because we need a witness to our lives. There's a billion people on the planet…I mean, what does any one life really mean But in a marriage, you're promising to care about everything. The good things, the bad things, the terrible things, the mundane things…all of it, all of the time, every day. You're saying, "Your life will not go unnoticed because I will notice it. Your life will not go un-witnessed because I will be your witness."

"That's beautiful," Tristan said, reaching for his wine.

"I've always loved that scene," Rory said, looking over at him with a smile.

"I can see why."

When Susan Sarandon drove away from Richard Gere after the dance competition the same waiter returned. In one move, he cleared the table and in the next he laid out big pieces of chocolate cake and mugs of coffee. As the previous times, he melted into the shadows never having said a word and leaving the coffee pot behind.

"This is perfect," she breathed, taking a drink of the coffee.

"Only the best for my Mar."

"You're a real sweet heart Tris," she said, smiling at him. "Who knew."

"Like there was ever a doubt," he said with a smirk of his own.

Rory's POV

When the movie was over, they headed back out to the waiting car. The minute the doors were shut, Rory turned to Tristan. She smiled at him for a second before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers. They made out for almost the entire ride, not really stopping to breathe until the car itself stopped.

"Where are we?" she asked between her heavy breathing.

"The next part of the surprise," he said, smirking at her.

"There's more?"

"There's always more," he said, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes and got out of the door the driver held open. Immediately she recognized the dance club they were at. She'd come here once with some guy from work and it hadn't been a fun time.

"We're dancing?" she asked, when he joined her on the sidewalk.

"It was what I wanted to do, but to dance you need a partner and you're my partner," he said to her. "Dance with me, Mary."

"I don't really dance. I don't know how," she said.

It was true. She wasn't much for dancing. She'd tried it a couple of times, Logan had insisted but she wasn't good at it and she didn't like it.

"You've been dancing with me for awhile now."

"I don't know the steps," she said with a smile, catching on that he was mimicking the movie and she loved it.

"I'll teach you."

They went inside and danced. He kept her dancing long past what she was used to and true to his word, he showed her dance moves he knew. She had to admit it was easier than she expected. Her body responded to his and moved in ways she didn't even know she could. When a slow song came on, she was glad for the break.

He pulled her to him and she nestled into his body. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her, his hands low on her hips. She had her arms around his waist and her hands rubbed over his back, feeling the taunt muscles.

I found myself dreaming

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

"I've had those dreams," Tristan whispered into her ear.

"When? Recently?" she asked, thinking of the nightmares she knew he had sometimes.

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

"Since the day I was late to class," he said, making her smile and kiss him.

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

In the blink of an eye

Just a whisper of smoke

You could lose everything

The truth is you never know

"That's so true," he murmured, his head resting on hers.

"You're not gonna lose me. I'm not going anywhere," she told him, realizing as she said the words, how much she actually meant them.

So I'll kiss you longer baby

Any chance that I get

I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Like's take our time

To say what we want

Use what we got

Before it's all gone

'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

Tristan leaned down and kissed her. She got lost in the feeling he invoked her. There was so much passion, more than she'd ever felt before. Every time she was amazed with him, every moment a passionate one she just melted into.

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Hey

Whoa

I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

The song ended and the broke their kiss, panting. They stood there and looked at one another. There was so much desire and longing radiating off them, Rory couldn't help but blush.

"I think it's a good time to go," Tristan said and she nodded, unable to talk.

She followed him out to the car, thankful for the cold breeze. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head up and just let the breeze flow over her sweaty skin. Before she knew it, she felt his mouth on her exposed neck, making her giggle at the surprise.

"Tris, control yourself."

"There's no control around you Mary. You don't know what you do to a guy."

"Well in that case, we should go. You shouldn't be in public if you can't control yourself."

Laughing, they got into the car. It wasn't long before the laughter turned into another make out session. Each one battled for control and neither one submitting, they only called a truce when the car stopped at his place. Inside, they made a beeline for his room and resumed their battle, lasting long after the sun had rose.


	66. Hot Dogs And Girl Scouts

Jess's POV

After Valentine's Day, Jess developed what he was sure would become his new routine. He woke, showered, and hit Lei's shop. With a coffee followed by tea, he'd work on the app and his writing until Lei took a break. When she went back to work, so did he. They'd get supper around 6 and then watch a movie before calling it a night.

He had to admit that everything was turning out nicely. Logan had shown them the main app and how to find their section. They were still building their section, but everything they had so far looked amazing. He'd use this app probably a thousand times a day and he'd told Logan when they'd talked.

That was another thing that had Jess's mind blown. Ever since they agreed to work together, he found himself talking with Logan about something or another. It always started out with work and always branched off in another direction.

He'd talked to Luke the night after Valentine's Day and his uncle said something that still sounded in his head. Luke had told Jess that he sounded happier than he'd ever heard him. He said it was like the Jess who dated Rory plus the Jess who had Truncheon and The Subsect. He had to admit he was the happiest he'd ever felt. He was just afraid to jinx it.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind him.

He turned to find Lei's brother standing there, looking every bit like the athlete Lei said he was. They hadn't had any interaction and Jess had planned to keep it that way. He knew he wouldn't like the guy and especially after he put the doubts in Lei's head.

"Working. What are you doing?"

Be nice Jess, he had to tell himself. Remember how it was with the Gilmores.

"I'm working. You're taking up a table and stopping the customer flow."

"I'm a paying customer."

"1 black coffee, 1 hot tea, and 1 Danish do not constitute 5 hours of table."

He couldn't help himself, he had to laugh at how ridiculous her brother sounded.

"Money's money and there are plenty of free tables for someone to sit. Now why don't you stop harassing me."

"Just because you're taking care of my sister doesn't mean you can talk to me like that."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked, getting angry at the implications.

"You know what I mean," Lei's brother smirked.

"You better hope I don't know what you mean," Jess said, standing up and taking a step closer.

"What in the world is going on here? Crash Dummy, Parker House Rolls, outside. Now!" Lei said as she stormed by them.

She was gone before they could react, leaving them no choice but to follow her. Once outside, all three of them lit up cigarettes.

"You want to tell me why it looked like you two were about to throw down in the middle of my lively hood?" she asked them. "Something I know I will never see again either."

Jess stayed silent, waiting to see what Parker House Rolls would say. He smirked just thinking of the idiot's nickname, no longer thinking Crash Dummy wasn't so bad.

"I don't know why he was getting so hot and bothered. I was just asking him what he was doing. Genuine interest never hurt anybody before," the idiot said innocently.

"Jess?" Lei asked, looking at him. "Is that true?"

"It's true it started that way," Jess said, deciding it was best to be honest as he looked the jock in the eyes. "It quickly digressed in the vein of giving me a hard time, making remarks about our sex life and that's about where you came in."

"Benjamin Parker," she said, turning towards her brother. "That's not very nice and you know better. How many times have we had this discussion. It's time you grow up. Tell Jess you're sorry and go home for the day. I've got this."

"Sorry," he grumbled at Jess as he glared at him before turning and walking off in the direction of their apartment.

"What was that all about?" Jess asked, looking at Lei curiously.

She sighed and lit another cigarette. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she said next and sure enough when she spoke, he was right.

"Look, it's my brother. It won't happen again. Can we just forget about it?"

"So it's ok the way he was talking to me?" Jess asked, feeling the old anger start to rise.

"Of course it's not!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "But it won't happen again. I can promise you that."

"You can't make promises on how others will act. Trust me, I know."

They stood there staring at one another. The silence stretched on longer than any silence they'd had since they met.

"Feels like we're at a stalemate," she said.

"Huh."

"This must be the brooding Jess that doesn't like to talk about his feelings."

"And where are you getting that from?"

"Luke and I talked. I really like your uncle."

"Yeah he's a swell guy," Jess sighed, realizing he was going to have to call home and find out what else was said. "I think I'm going to head back. I need to find Rory and tell her what I came up with. Probably need to talk to Logan."

"You need to call the guy you hate when you're gonna be seeing him in a week or so?"

"It's for work. Not like I couldn't find something better to do. This is big because it's about to launch."

"Will I see you before you go?"

"Of course," he said and leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

Tristan's POV

Thursday Tristan sat in his office and read up on the laws in New York. He wanted to be ready when he started to work. He hadn't had a job in the civilian world and he knew it would be quite the change from what he was used to. Not to mention the last time he'd been any kind of a lawyer had been around five years ago.

Honest with himself, he admitted how nervous and unsure he felt. He'd never tell another soul, that was a weakness he was trained not to show. His CO always said he was the perfect soldier. With that thought, he had to laugh. It had nothing with being a soldier and everything to do with surviving his family.

Hearing Jess come in, Tristan decided he'd read enough for now. He got up and thought about calling Rory. He hadn't seen his Mary since yesterday. She'd received some kind of a call, talked for a while, and then told him she'd see him today. So far, he still hadn't heard from her.

"Am I ever going to have to deal with your family?" Jess asked making Tristan stop short.

He thought for a minute before answering, "If I have anything to say about it, no. What brought this on?"

"Nothing," Jess said as he sprawled on his couch and lit a cigarette. "Parker House Rolls, man."

"Excuse me?" Tristan asked, trying not to laugh.

Before Jess could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm not here. I don't want to see anyone," Jess whispered, sinking lower on the couch.

Tristan nodded and went towards the door, wondering what happened between Jess and Lei. The guy could say nothing but anyone could tell that was a lie. Something happened and it has him all wound up. Shaking his head, Tristan opened the door expecting to find one girlfriend and instead found another.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?" He said with a smirk as he leaned against the door.

"Yes, yes, we know, you're the insufferable yet sexy Spawn of Satan otherwise known as Bible Boy. Cut the cuteness, we need to talk," Rory said as she walked past him and into the apartment.

"That's a good one," Jess said, popping over the back of his couch while Tristan shut the door. "It's good you're here because I need to talk to you."

"No offense Dodger, but it's going to have to wait," she said and walked straight over to the coffee machine where she found a fresh pot and murmured, "Nectar of the Gods."

Jess shot Tristan a look but he just shrugged. He had no idea what was up with her and instead just watched her. After she had her coffee, she ignored the both of them and went to sit on Tristan's couch. They both followed and sat on their respective couches, looking at her expectantly.

"Well," Tristan said when she still didn't talk. "What's up?"

"I have to go to Boston. Tomorrow. And I'll be there till at least Monday."

"Wait a minute," Jess said, sounding angrier then Tristan had ever heard. "Just like that, you're going? What about the app? The zine? The blog?"

"I know, I know and believe me I tried to get around this, I really did," Rory said sadly.

"Why don't you explain it to us?" Tristan asked as he reached out to hold her hand.

"It's family drama," she said, rolling her eyes and drinking her coffee. "Unavoidable family drama."

Even though she tried to play it off as an inconvenience he could tell it was more than that. Whatever she was dealing with had her fired up. He could see it just below the surface and was surprised that Jess couldn't see that as well.

"God I hate family," Jess growled. "When are you leaving?"

"She'll get back to you on that," Tristan said, standing up and pulling Rory with him.

He led her towards his bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Rory's POV

"I take it you want to talk," Rory said as she sat down on the foot of the bed.

"What gave it away?" Tristan asked as he stood in front of her.

"Um, I don't know, the rude way you wouldn't let me answer his question."

"Why are you angry at me?" he asked and she felt that wall that had come up during numerous phone calls start to come down.

"I'm not," she sighed. "I'm just angry. Why are you angry at me?"

"I'm not," he said and sat down next to her, reaching for her hand. "I'm upset that you shut me out when I could have been there for you."

"I'm not a child, I'm not going to break. I know how to handle the absurdity that is my family on my own. I've been doing it for years."

"But don't you see Mary, you don't have to anymore."

She looked at him and knew he was right. She hadn't wanted to ask him to leave but she knew family business was private and she shouldn't advertise it. One part of her knew that everything was safe with him. She knew he'd never do anything to hurt her on purpose. However, that's where the second part chimed in. He was hurting her because he was keeping her in the dark about his injury.

She'd figured out some things on her own with research and just being observant. She knew something was up with him and that some days were worse than others. She wished she could know more and take care of him when he needed her but since he refused to talk about it and trust her, it was better they kept some things separate.

"Well, see, that's why I'm here, now. I have to go to Boston and I wanted you to come with me," she said, watching his face. "I'm sorry I needed to be alone before. You're very distracting and I had several tense phone calls to make. There was some angry yelling and tears, not something I'm ready to share with you even if you think you're ready for it."

"I don't think," he told her, leaning over and kissing the tip of her nose. "I know it."

They kissed and pawed at each other for several moments before she pulled back and looked at him.

"Does this mean you're coming?"

"That's why I brought you in here, was to tell you I was coming."

"Oh you were, were you?"

She tried to give him a stern face, after all she didn't approve of him just telling her. However, it was super romantic and he looked so good, she ended up smiling instead.

"We should tell Jess," he said with a smirk.

"Jess!" she said, having forgot all about him.

Rory got up and hurried out to the living room, finding it empty. She grabbed her mug and refilled it before going to stand in front of his doors. She knocked on both doors, unsure which room he was in. When no one answered, she decided to brave it and peeked in the first door.

It was obviously his office and it was empty. She still took the moment to look around, loving the psychologist's office vibe he went for.

"What are you doing Rory?" Jess's voice came from behind her.

"Dr. Mariano, you have a patient," she said as she turned to face him standing in the other doorway.

Jess's POV

Laughing, Jess turned and walked back into his room. He knew Rory would follow him and a few moments later he heard his door shut. He was sitting in a chair he had in the corner by his bed. He picked up his cigarette, burning in the ashtray and sat down before he looked at her.

"And what does the patient need to discuss?" he asked, making her laugh.

"Oh Jess, I'm not abandoning you. You know I would never do that."

"I know," he sighed. "It's just been an interesting day."

"Not a good interesting I presume?" she asked, making herself more comfortable on his bed.

"Not really, but I don't want to talk about that."

"It might make you feel better."

"When has talking about feelings ever made me feel better?" he asked her, reaching for the beer he didn't know he'd finished. "Isn't that about the time I run? I'm not running, not this time."

"Good," she said, smiling at him. "I still wanna know. Reporter, nosey, remember?"

"Her brother is not a nice guy and we don't get along."

"He can't be that bad. You dealt with Emily, remember?"

"Yeah, at the end of the day, I'd rather eat raisins with her then deal with that nitwit."

"That bad huh?"

"We're not going to be braiding each other's hair anytime soon if that's what you want to hear."

"Good God you sound more and more like Luke every day," Rory said, gasping.

"That's the second time that man's name has popped up today. He's haunting me."

"He can't be haunting you, he's not dead, and that's not funny."

They both set there and looked at one another for several minutes. Then at the same time the both pulled out their cell phones and started dialing. It was Jess's phone that got through.

"'Lo."

"Luke, how's it going?" Jess asked as he put the phone on speaker.

"It's alright. Things seem to be bouncing back to normal. Though, last night Lorelei said she needed to see her parents and I didn't see her again until a little bit ago. Now she's acting like nothing happened."

Jess looked to Rory, not knowing what to say.

"It's nothing Luke, don't worry. Stupid Hayden family drama that I've got under control," Rory said.

"Rory, good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just irritated with the drama. You know how it is," she said with a smile.

"But everything's ok now?" Luke asked.

"It's fine."

"That's good. So, why'd you call Jess?"

"No reason. You're name came up when I was talking to Lei and thought I'd check in with you."

"She's a great girl."

"Trust me, I know," Jess said with a smile on his face as he thought about Lei.

"Hey Luke," Rory said. "Tell Mom I'll call around noon to tell her everything."

"Will do," Luke said before groaning. "Kirk, no, you can't be in here while you're dressed like a hot dog."

The phone went dead and they both started laughing.

"Good old Kirk," Jess said through his laughter. "Gotta love him."

"I thought you hated him," Rory said as her laughter died down.

"I don't hate him but don't tell him that."

"Never. Girl Scout's honor," she said, holding up her fingers in the promise.

"You're not a Girl Scout. You hate nature."

"So, you're point?" she said before throwing one of his pillows at him. "Listen, I know how important this is. For all of us. I wouldn't be flying off to Boston if it wasn't a big deal. I don't want to go to Boston at all, I could care less but no one cares about that. I'm not gonna fly out until late afternoon, evening just so we can get work in. We can even work tonight if you want, before I have to go back home to pack."


	67. Boston Part 1

Rory's POV

The minute Rory stepped into the airport, she wished she was back at the boys apartment and working with Jess. The headache that started when she left, only intensified. She let Tristan lead the way, sunglasses on and her mind off and away.

Her father had left her a house, a car and a motorcycle. She didn't want them honestly and hadn't thought about them since everything happened. She didn't want to think about her dad and the Hayden's. It was bad enough she had to deal with Gigi every time she went home from now on.

As usual, what she wanted did not matter in Hartford society. No, what mattered was what was proper and what was right, anything that betters one person over another. That meant it was an insult to Francine that she hadn't bothered to take notice and that meant she didn't deserve her inheritance.

Emily had called her, all worked up after some DAR event, full of gossip.

"Francine's threatening to claiming your inheritance and dishonorably disowning you."

"It wouldn't be the first time she did that," Rory had told her grandma. "She can't just go against a will, it's a contract and that's not how that works."

Emily went on to explain that there was a loop hole in the will. She knew because there was one in all society family wills. Irritated, Rory had said that she hadn't wanted the inheritance anyway but that had just set her grandmother off even more about society. The next thing she knew, she was being lectured and couldn't get a word in edge wise until she had asked the golden question.

"All right Grandma, what do I have to do?"

That's how she ended up with a massive headache as she took a nonstop flight to Boston. She closed the window as she took the window seat. It was late afternoon and still incredibly bright. The sun hurt her eyes and flying closer to it wasn't her idea of a good flight.

Tristan's POV

Tristan watched as Rory shut the window and laid her head back. She'd left her sunglasses on and even though she hadn't said anything, he knew she had a headache. He sighed as he took the seat next to her.

He was willing to go anywhere with her, not willing to loose this second chance – he just wanted to know the why's and what's. He knew they were going to Boston because of a family issue. What he didn't know was what the family issue was and what would happen when they got there. He'd asked about a hotel but she'd brushed that off without giving him information. He wanted to question her on it but didn't think it was the right time.

Instead, he closed his eyes and laid his head back. His mind once again drifted back to the same place it always did. His Mary and the reality. He knew without a doubt that she was the one for him the minute he laid eyes on her. He hadn't understood the feeling and it scared. That was the reason he acted the way he did and when he got sent to military school he was sure he'd forget all about her. After all, she couldn't stand the sight of him, he'd made sure of that.

Military school had enlightened him in so many ways. He discovered who Tristan was and found a freedom he'd never felt in his privileged life. He focused and for a time, forgot all about Mary. There were a couple of girls but they reminded him more of Summer. They called them GTG, good time girls. He flourished and graduated with top honors before going home.

That summer as he was discussing his plans with his father, a fight ensued. His father wanted him to join in the family business as was expected. It was his birthright after all. The idea of being a greedy, corrupt defense lawyer thoroughly disgusted him to the core and he told his father he would never join the family.

"I thought getting you away from that girl would make you grow up. Obviously I was mistaken," his father had said, shaking his head.

"What girl?" Tristan had asked, confused at the change in direction.

"What girl?" his dad had scoffed and he remembered wondering if his father was on drugs again. "The Hayden reject."

"Who?"

"The Gilmore Scandal," his father had said snidely. "Do you prefer that one?"

Tristan had been shocked. He knew who his father was talking about but he couldn't believe she was even being brought up. Instead of speaking up, he just shook his head in disbelief.

"I believe the retched little girl's name was Mary, Mary Gilmore."

"Her name was Rory Gilmore," Tristan had said before turning around and walking out.

From there he'd walked around, thinking about Rory, his Mary as he'd called her. He assumed she was accepted to Harvard and would be stressing out in that little town of hers. He thought about going to see her and went back for his car. However, instead of driving out of Hartford, instead he went to the nearest recruiter's office, uncaring what branch of the service it was.

He'd then gone home and packed his bags, taking only necessities. He was walking out the front door when his father appeared. He started going off on Tristan again and this time the argument turned violent when he told him he'd enlisted. He walked out that door being told he was disowned and never looked back.

Once again, he'd forgot her and focused on the task at hand. He found that the discipline of the military was the perfect life for him. He enjoyed himself and made a few friends he could trust. One day they were talking with someone who'd just got back from the desert where he'd lost several buddies. They asked him how he made it through.

"Find someone you love, someone who their life and happiness is the only thing that matters to you and never forget them. That's who you're fighting for. That's why we do what we do."

Everyone was silent, thinking over this piece of information. Tristan was upset because he didn't have anyone like that. He never had the chance to love so what did that mean for him? He started to think his father was right and he hated that.

"What if there's no one you love? How do you make it through?"

"There's someone, look deep. Trust me this is the only thing that matters if you want to make it through."

That night he'd laid in bed, unable to sleep. He kept thinking about love and how there was no one in his life that had made him feel love. When revelry sounded the next day, he awoke with only one memory from his fitful sleep in the early morning light. His Mary, Rory Gilmore.

Rory's POV

The flight was only an hour but Rory still took a nap. When she woke up, her headache was gone but she noticed that Tristan looked haggard. He definitely looked worse than he did before they left New York. She watched him closely as they departed and noticed when he winced a couple of times.

"Where are we going?" he asked her tiredly, his tone short after they got their luggage.

"We'll need a taxi," she said.

"Then let's get a taxi."

They went outside and stood in the taxi queue longer than either one liked. She kept her eyes on him and knew he had one of those headaches he got. He tried to play it off as he always did and she let him play his game. She knew this was a problem but she didn't know the right way to broach it and knew that while he was in pain was not the time.

Once in the taxi, she gave the address and sat back. She scooted closer to him and reached for his hand but they both stayed quiet. Usually their silences were comfortable but this one seemed stilted and it bugged Rory. She was distracted when they arrived and didn't pay attention to anything as they took their bags to the front door.

She unlocked the door and they walked in. She set her bag down and turned around. Tristan was looking around with a confused look on his face as he shut the door.

"Where are we?" he asked when he stopped looking around and looked at her.

"My father's house, my house."

"Oh."

They stood there awkwardly, not looking at each other. She didn't know what he was thinking but she knew she was thinking that they should have got that hotel room.

"I need to do something, anything to not be weirded out right now," she said, finally looking at the man who had quickly become her rock and life line.

"What do you want to do?" he asked and she was grateful that he seemed to bounce back to normal at the same time.

"I don't want to be here right now. I need to leave. I need to go."

"Can you give me a few minutes and we'll go."

Rory nodded with out speaking. She didn't want to wait a few minutes, she just wanted to walk out the door. It was only a couple of feet from her, it would be so easy but it wouldn't be fair. So she'd wait, for him she'd wait.

Tristan's POV

Carrying his bags, Tristan went in search of the bedroom or the bathroom. He didn't want to go out. He wanted to take a shower and lay down. But he couldn't tell her that, not right now. She had to much going on and she needed him, so he'd take his medicine and go out.

Once he was ready to go, he walked back towards the front door. Rory had stayed in the same spot. It didn't look like she'd moved at all. He didn't understand the concept of mourning a father. He planned on doing a jig the day his old man passed away.

"So where are we going and how are we getting here," he asked, standing beside her and taking her hand.

"You're driving somewhere, anywhere. We still need to eat."

"I'm driving?"

Rory didn't answer, instead she held up a set of keys he'd never seen before. He was about to ask another question when it dawned on him that this was probably her father's car, another piece of her inheritance.

They made their way to the garage where his eyes instantly fell on a 2016 Indiana Roadmaster in gray and black. It was a beautiful two seater that he was dying to take a ride on. It was parked next to a blue that reminded him of Rory's eye 2015 V60 Polestar Volvo. It wasn't the type of car he'd ever thought of before but he had to admit it had a nice look. He had to admit her father had nice taste. He would have liked to have met the man.

"I've got a place," Rory said after they'd been driving awhile in silence. "I found it through Yelp and plugged it into Google Maps."

"Ok well this car has that, just gotta plug the address in," he said, concentrating on the road and trying to ignore his head.

"I don't know how to do that," she protested.

"Is the book in the glove compartment?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to look right now," she told him firmly.

"Fine," he sighed. "Where am I going?"

"Post 390. If we go now we might be able to walk on in. The food looks good," she told him and then proceeded to give him directions and breaking their second awkward silence.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were in luck and got a table. They ordered something different so they could share. She ordered a drink and looked at him, shocked, when he ordered a normal sweet iced tea. He shrugged it off but didn't relent, knowing that alcohol mixed with his pills wouldn't be a good idea.

"So tell me," she said, when they were alone again. "How is it you start a new job and you can travel to Boston at the whim of your girlfriend and then go to California after that for a party? You are going to California right?"

"Yes I'm going to California, I wouldn't dare not to. I start work officially March fifth due to office politics or something like that. It was time to get everything ready and in line."

"That's pretty nice."

"Yeah, I thought so."

The food arrived and they dug in. They each tried a bite of the other's food and chatted. There was no real direction in their conversation. In one breath they talked about their days together in Chilton, and in the next they were sharing some memory from their years apart. Conversation flowed easily and Tristan could see Mary visibly relax, something she hadn't really done since she'd arrived at his place the night before.

The split a gigantic ice cream sundae before making their way back to the car. Once seated back in the warm car, he could tell she was tense all over again.

"Wanna tell me why you can't relax?"

"What do you mean I can't relax?" she asked, looking at him.

"You're tense, again. You only relaxed when we were at dinner. What's got you so agitated? Why are we in Boston?"

"Oh."

Rory's POV

Rory knew Tristan had the right to know why he came with her. She'd promised to tell him on the plane and had fallen asleep. Somehow she didn't think that excuse would work again. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know, she just hated talking about it or thinking about it. She felt that when she did, she gave Francine more power and that woman didn't need any more power given her.

"I inherited nicely from my father. I'm a lucky girl," she said robotically, repeating the words she'd heard Francine use.

"As it should be," he said, nodding his head.

"Well apparently I haven't been appreciative and grateful enough because I haven't claimed any of it. So she wants to take it away from me."

"That's preposterous."

"Grandma said it can happen. It's a clause or a loophole in society families wills. They even had one put in their will."

"Doesn't make it any less preposterous."

Rory was glad to see he agree with her. That made her feel a little less like she'd done something wrong.

"That's why we're here. I have to claim ownership of the house, the car, and the bike. I have to meet with a lawyer about the money. I have to move on and get over it. It's my duty."

"Hey, hey," he said, quickly pulling the car over in the first parking lot and turning to face her directly. "You don't have to move on and get over it. It is not your duty. Your father died and that's a fact. This is just stupid trivial crap and it doesn't mean anything. Don't let anyone tell you how you should be feeling and what you should be doing."

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. Instantly, his arms were around her and she felt at peace. She took a deep whiff of his distinct smell. It was a mix of expensive woodsy musk and a hint of vanilla. She could never put a name to it but she only ever smelled it with Tristan, even when they were younger.

"That's part of the reason I brought you. You know just what I need to hear."

"That's what I'm here for," he whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her spine before he pulled back. "Part of the reason?"

She watched him start the car and pull back on the road. She knew they were close to the house and knew she had to handle being there.

"I don't like that Francine keeps playing games with me. Grandma did it for years until I stopped coming around. I won't be someone's piece to use as they see fit. This lawyer, he's one of her lawyers. Yes, my father trusted him but I never trusted my father. So I will go to the meeting and ultimately, I will tell him I am switching law firms."

"Do you already have a lawyer on retainer?"

"I hope so."

"Mary, you need to know so. This is pretty big, you can't just hope."

They pulled into the garage and he shut the car off. She put her hand on his shoulder when he moved to get out of the car. She waited until he turned back to look at her before she said anymore.

"I have the lawyer I want. I just haven't talked to him yet."

"I suggest you get on that as soon as possible," he said, making her smile.

"I plan too do just that. Metaphorically and literally," she said before laughing at his confused look. "You, silly. I want you…to be my lawyer among other things."


	68. Boston Part 2

Tristan's POV

Tristan groaned when he heard Rory call out, "We're going out with Paris and Doyle tonight."

"Do we have to?"

"I am not going to ignore my best friend while I'm in her home town. That would be just plain rude," she said, standing in front of him pouting.

"And if there's one thing Mary isn't, it's rude," he said, smirking at her.

"I am never rude," she agreed, turning to walk out of the bedroom he'd been in.

He grabbed her arm and swung her back around to face him. Pulling her to him, he kissed her passionately and reminded her of the late night they'd had the night before. When she'd told him she wanted him to be her lawyer, he'd been frozen in shock. He had no clue where that idea came from but he was flattered that she'd trust him that much.

When his shock had worn off, he'd got out of the car and went around to her side. He lifted her out of the car and carried her to the room he'd left his bag in earlier that night. He'd shown her many times how much he appreciated her and in the wee hours, when they'd been spent of their energy, he'd whispered how much he loved her. She never answered and wasn't surprised. Instead, he'd just curled around her and went to sleep himself.

When they woke up, she'd asked him to help her look through every nook and cranny of the apartment. She wanted to know it inside and out when they met with the lawyer on Monday. He'd asked her why and she said it was just a feeling she had. Agreeing to help, he'd spent the next couple of hours dissecting a dead man's house. It was kind of creepy when he thought about it so he tried not to.

They broke apart for air and he smiled at the smile of contentment that appeared on her face. He kept a hold of her hand and led her over to the bed and pulled her down with him.

"Tristan, you're obsessed," she said with a laugh.

"I am, with you, but that's not why we're here," he informed her.

"Then why are we here and not getting back to work? There are still two more bedrooms to look at."

"We are here," he told her, pulling her into his arms. "Because it's easier to hold you which is what I want to do right this moment. And because it's easier to talk if we aren't standing awkwardly."

"What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Where do I start," he said, pretending to think.

He knew what he was going to say but he also knew what he should say. He almost told her about the explosion and his time in the hospital. He thought he was ready and was willing to relive the horror for this magnificent woman but when he opened his mouth, he said what he'd originally planned.

"Why are we going through your father's house? I know it's yours now and you have that right but, it's obvious you're looking for something. It would be easier to help you if I know what to look for."

Rory sighed. "I wish I knew Tris, I wish I knew. I just…I have this feeling Dad left me something. I don't know what but he did. Something more than what the will said. I thought maybe being here in Boston, I'd be able to find it, that I would know it when I saw it. But now I think I'm just reaching."

"We can keep looking," he said even though he thought she was right and was reaching.

"No, why waist our time? We're supposed to meet them at eight. What do we want to do for the next four hours?"

"Gee, four whole hours to kill," Tristan said evilly. "What ever will we do?"

Rory's POV

They arrived at Tunnel on time which surprised Rory. Tristan had kept her occupied and distracted all afternoon. They'd only thought of getting a bite to eat when it hit seven and she'd started worrying they'd be late.

"You think their here yet?" Tristan asked her.

"Knowing Paris, yeah, at least drinks in already."

He paid his cover charge and she got in free, making a joke about how she could see why Paris liked the place.

"Are you talking about Dr. Geller?" the coat check lady asked them.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, everyone knows Dr. Geller. Her and Doyle are at their table. You must be the friends she said they were meeting."

"And where exactly is this table?" Rory asked.

The nice girl told them, smiling the entire time and they thanked her before making their way through the crowd. They held hands and stopped at the bar since they found it first. They each ordered a drink and she was glad he'd insisted on calling an Uber so they wouldn't have to worry about the car.

"Gilmore! DuGrey! Over here!"

They turned in the direction of the voice yelling their name. Paris was standing on a chair while Doyle held her legs. She was waving at them and only stopped when they arrived at the table.

"Been here long?" Tristan asked with a laugh and earning a poke from Rory in the side.

"Just a couple of drinks," Paris shrugged.

"A couple of strong drinks followed after a couple of stronger drinks before we left," Doyle explained.

"Why are drinking?" Rory asked Paris, sitting down next to her old friend.

"Celebrating is better with alcohol," Paris explained as she reached for the bottle that was sitting on the table.

"Bottle service, impressive," Tristan said.

"No other way to go baby," Paris said, filling her glass to the rim.

Rory frowned for a quick moment, she couldn't help it. Half the reason she'd called Paris, let alone agreed to go out with her, was because she needed to talk. The condition Paris was in put a damper on that. She shrugged it off though and decided to just have fun.

"So what are we celebrating?"

"Who said we are celebrating?" Paris asked. "Are we celebrating? Ooo, what are we celebrating?"

"But you said…" Rory said before trailing off and shaking her head.

Tristan's POV

Tristan had to admit, he had fun. Paris was hilarious drunk, happy and peppy. She wouldn't let anyone get down, she also insisted on everyone drinking. They got plastered beyond anything he could remember in the past. He never would have imagined he'd get drunk with both Paris and Rory and there be no blood shed.

"I need some food," Paris said suddenly.

"Food," Rory said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Less noise," Paris said, rubbing her temples.

"Why don't we get some coffee?" Tristan asked.

"We got coffee and food," Rory said brightly.

"Let's go," Doyle grinned.

"But leave your socks on this time," Rory told him sternly, making Tristan laugh.

He used the Uber app on his phone and they went outside for some fresh air. As they waited for the Uber, Rory told both Paris and Doyle about the app that Logan was putting out. They asked her some questions, trying to find the downside but couldn't. Before anything more could be said, the Uber pulled up.

Inside the car, both Paris and Doyle turned to him Paris seemed to be studying him, while Doyle had wide eyes.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"You're ok with this?" Paris asked.

"This?" he asked, knowing what she meant but not wanting to get into it.

She may have been drunk and funny but she was still Paris Geller. Her brain still ran faster than that of a normal person.

"Don't play dumb with me DuGrey," she said snidely. "Gilmore, Huntzberger, and Mariano. All you need now is the idiot."

"The idiot?" Doyle asked.

"Bag boy," Tristan said, instead of commenting on what Paris had said.

"Paris, don't be you," Rory said with a groan.

The Uber pulled up to her house and she got out with Paris following her. Tristan paid the driver and followed Doyle out of the car. They made their way after the girls who were already inside and left the door open. As the men entered the house, they could hear the topic had moved on to something else and Tristan sighed in relief.

"She hasn't forgotten," Doyle said.

"What?" Tristan asked, turning to face the smaller man.

"Paris. She hasn't forgotten that she had questions. They'll come back around, sometime."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her."

Rory's POV

They all settled into Rory's father's TV room. It was the best room in the house as far as Rory was concerned. It had a dimmer lighting system and a gigantic screen that filled one wall. The seats were a series of couches. The back of the room had a mini kitchen for snack and drinks. There was also the control system for the programs, lights, and sounds.

They put in Weird Science, a movie that pleased everyone. Not only was it funny but the guys could look at Kelly Le Brock, Paris liked the science behind it, and Rory had a thing for Robert Downey, Jr. None of them made it to the end of the movie.

When Rory woke up, her head was pounding but other that that she felt fine. She looked around, not sure where she was before the night before came back to her in bits and pieces. She sat up to find Paris and Doyle asleep on a couch of their own. Paris was taking up most of the room and Doyle had a tiny sliver that he was curled in a ball on. His thumb was in his mouth.

Rory shook her head at the sight and got up in search of coffee and Tristan—in that order. After the coffee had been located, she went to the bedroom they'd slept in the night before. That's where she found Tristan. He was in the bathroom but he'd left the door open. She could see in from the bedroom doorway. He was leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. There were three pill bottles next to him. She watched him take pills from all three bottles before tucking them in a bag that he put inside another bag.

Quietly she backed away from the room and hurried back downstairs. She went to the kitchen and refilled her mug before grabbing a second one. She made her way back to the TV room and over to Paris.

"Paris," she said as she kicked the side of the couch. "Get up Paris."

"Go away or die," Paris mumbled, rolling over and knocking Doyle to the floor.

Doyle got up and frowned at the couch before turning to face Rory. He actually growled at her as he reached for the coffee.

"That's not for you," she told him, pulling back. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Gee, thanks," Doyle said and walked away.

She watched as he stopped and turned in a circle a few times before turning back to her.

"How do I get out of here and get my own?"

"That way," she said and pointed before turning back to Paris. "Get up!"

"This better be important and there better be tacos."

"No tacos but I've got coffee," Rory said, holding out the second mug as she took a drink of her own.

Paris sat up, taking the mug and drank half of it with her eyes still closed. She handed the mug back to Rory and stretched before taking the mug and finishing it. Done with that, she opened her eyes and looked at Rory.

"Now, what's so important that you forgot tacos and woke me up anyway? It's Sunday, my one day to sleep in."

"Tristan is keeping something from me, something big," Rory said in a rush, glad to finally say it. "And just now, I saw him taking medicine. I have my suspicions, I've looked him up, used my pull to my advantage, but he won't tell me himself. This is big and what's worse, it's leaking into other things little by little. I can tell and I know he can. I can't say anything because he obviously doesn't want me to know but I do and that's bad. I wish I didn't. Things seem to be progressing nicely between in us and in some ways fast and it feels so right, Paris you have no idea. But then there's this dark zone that we don't go into and it just, ugh."

"I forgot what a Gilmore rant was like when it's directed at you. You shouldn't stay away so long," Paris said with a smile.

"I agree," Rory said with a sigh and a smile of her own.

Tristan's POV

Tristan went downstairs after taking his medicine, he was shocked to see Doyle in the kitchen. He walked over and got his own mug of coffee and turned to nerdy looking guy who sat, disgruntled on a barstool to big for him.

"Good morning Doyle," Tristan said politely. "Where are the ladies?"

"Down stairs talking, you know, Gilmore sure has changed since the old days."

"Well we all grow up," Tristan said slowly. "But she hasn't changed that much, not since I knew her."

"She's meaner."

"She has a backbone, but Mary could never be mean."

"Whose Mary? We're talking about Gilmore," Doyle said, looking confused.

"Yeah, Rory Gilmore is Mary, keep up."

Tristan made his way back to the movie room. He'd fallen in love with the house when he'd first done a walk through. He had to admit that this Christopher had nice taste as far as he was concerned. When he got to the movie room he coughed so that they knew he was coming.

"There you are," he said brightly as he entered.

"Morning DuGrey," Paris said.

Rory smiled at him but he noticed it was a tight smile that didn't go to her eyes. Her eyes lacked the usual sparkle that he loved about them.

"Doyle has decided you've gotten meaner Mary, I disagree but he's a very disgruntled shorty right now."

"Must you always point out how tall you are?" Paris groaned. "Poor Doyle deals with short man's disease every day, he doesn't need that from his friends."

"That's not a real disease," Tristan said.

"Tell him that."

"I should go apologize," Rory said. "I need a refill anyway."

"Me too please," Paris said, holding out her mug.

He watched as she took the mug and left the room quickly. He sighed, knowing that there was something on her mind but not knowing if she'd tell him. His headache pounded harder and a quick pain ran through his shoulder. He winced as he turned back to Paris.

"In pain?" she asked and he nodded. "Good."

"Good? How is that good?"

"Why haven't you told Rory yet?" Paris countered.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding his head at the same time. He rolled his neck and realized he was going to need to lay down, it was going to be that kind of pain day.

"I don't know," he said, defeated. "I need to because she's going to find out. Isn't she?"

"If you think she doesn't know you're keeping something, you're dumber than I thought, I'll tell you that."


	69. Boston Part 3

Disclaimer:

I obviously don't own any of the cool stuff I have written about or with: ie Gilmore Girls, the movies, the songs. I'm not that awesome and if you thought I was, let me know. I could use friends like you!

Authors Note:

Here you go guys, the moment you have been waiting for. Tristan and Rory will talk about his injury. It was planned to happen all along. I just hope it lives up to what you were expecting. I've come to a decision on when this story will end. New Year's Eve. It's going to be A Year In Rory's Life, like the revival. I also have an idea for a sequel if you want it and I plan to write a story for the other men who Rory didn't pick. All will get their turn's in my world. I am Team Tristan; Jess; Logan forever!

Rory's POV

As the four of them ate brunch, Rory's mind drifted off as it was prone to do these days. This time she thought about how Paris said she should just talk to Tristan already. That's all Paris would say, no opinion or lecture, just to talk to him. The problem was, Rory didn't know what to say or how to broach the subject.

She tuned back into the conversation Paris and Tristan were having. She was catching him up on mutual people they knew since they had grown up together. Some names Rory recognized and some she didn't, all of the names she could care less about.

"Summer, remember her?" Paris asked, an evil glint in her eye.

"Who can forget," Rory said, rolling her eyes. "She was a horrible locker ornament, always in the way."

"In more ways than one," Paris laughed.

"You know something about Summer?" Tristan said as he sat his coffee down. "The was a whole purpose to dating her. One that went terribly wrong, but there was the purpose."

"And what was the purpose?" Paris asked. "To understand the vapidly stupid better? You blended in real well."

"Vapidly stupid?" Rory asked, laughing.

"Hey, it worked," Paris shrugged.

"It does," Rory nodded.

"Sitting right here and I do have feelings," Tristan said, pretending to pout.

"Aww poor baby," Rory said, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "You just don't know what you were like in those days."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Oh man, Paris, he wasn't that bad, was he?" she said, laughing again.

"He wasn't bad per say…but you were an arrogant, cocky wannabe man and it was comical when it wasn't annoying," Paris said as if it was common knowledge and not an insult in only a way Paris could.

"I thought you wanted to hear my purpose?" he said, ignoring the question.

Rory and Paris both turned to look at Tristan. He had a serious look on his face. They both glanced at one another before Rory's the one who spoke.

"What was your purpose, Tris?'

"You," he said before taking another drink of his coffee. "It was always about you. Now if you'll excuse me."

They watched as he got up and walked down the hallway. He disappeared into a room Rory knew was the bedroom he'd picked for them. It wasn't her father's room and she was grateful for that. It also wasn't the room her father had set up for her. She didn't know if he'd found it in his walkthrough, but she had. She'd kept the door shut, unable to deal with the fact that her dad was gone and yet she was still didn't know him.

"Ugh, he frustrates me," she sighed.

"You gonna talk to him?" Paris asked.

"I said I'd think about it."

"The time for thinking is through. You need to talk to him before it's too late."

"Why am I even here?" Doyle asked? "It's like I don't exist. You just had several conversations and never once included me."

"I'm sorry, Doyle," Rory said. "We didn't think of you as we reminisced and it was rude of us."

"Oh give me a break," Paris groaned. "How long's he going to be gone. Go check on him Gilmore."

Tristan's POV

Tristan went to the bathroom, feeling smug with himself. He knew he'd peeked their curiosity and figured they'd want to know what he meant when he got back. He really didn't need to leave the table but he knew what was needed to create the suspense. Being with Rory and Paris again reminded him of the boy he'd forgotten and it was a nice feeling.

He was in the bathroom washing his hands when he heard Rory's voice in the bedroom. He turned off the water and moved to dry his hands off. As he was hanging the towel back up, she appeared in the bathroom.

"There you are. Paris sent me to find you—"

The bathroom door slammed shut, stopping her from finishing that sentence. She turned and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He stepped up and put his weight against it, still it wouldn't open and he didn't want to break the door trying.

"Paris! Let us out!" Rory yelled, her hands on her hips.

"Nope," Paris's voice came back, muffled. "I've got the door rigged. You won't be getting out on your own devices. You need me to get out."

"So let us out," Tristan yelled, already knowing it wasn't going to be that easy.

"No, not happening. This has gone on long enough. You want out than you talk."

"Paris!" Rory yelled but this time there was no response.

"She's not coming back," Tristan said as he sat down on the toilet.

"No, she's probably right out side the door. She's just keeping quiet, a first for her," Rory said angrily, laying down in the tub.

Neither one said anything at first. The silence was thick and settled in all around them but still they stayed quiet. He moved from the toilet to the floor, stretching out.

"This is ridiculous," Rory exclaimed, sitting up and throwing a wash rag at him.

Tristan slowly drew him self up to a sitting position, resting his arms and head on his knees.

"I agree," he said, unable to look at her.

"Why can't we talk?" she asked and instead of answering, he just stayed quiet.

Rory's POV

Rory looked at him sitting there and her heart broke. She realized things all at once. She realized that she'd fallen hopelessly in love with this man. She realized that she'd loved him for a long time. She also realized he was insecure and that left him venerable. For whatever reason, she realized he needed her to be his rock.

She climbed out of the tub and moved around until she was behind him. She sat down and pulled him back into her, wrapping her arms around him.

"Tris, I know you were hurt in an accident on base. I'm sorry but I was curious and looked you up. That led me to look deeper. I'm sorry. I stopped before I found out anything more than that it was an accident and you were hurt. I know you were going to retire. I know you're highly decorated and as an American we have a lot to thank you for. But I also know that you are hurt and you need someone to take care of you. I just wish you would let me. Let me in, let me help. Trust me, because I trust you," she rambled, her head laying on his back. "Tristan, I love you."

Tristan's POV

Tristan closed his eyes as Rory's arms wrapped around him. As he felt her body mold onto his, he felt relaxed and an idiot. He wondered how he could ever doubt that she would think less of him and then she spoke and he knew he'd been a fool.

"Let me in, let me help. Trust me, because I trust you. Tristan, I love you."

They sat like that and she just held him. Her words repeated in his head. His eyes closed, he just basked in the feeling of love. He knew now what that man back from overseas had meant all those years ago. This moment in time would be enough to push him through the darkest of moments. This was what living life was all about.

Finally, he pulled away from her and turned to face her. Before he could say anything, she came forward and kissed him. It was a tender, loving kiss before she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I meant every word. I love you Tristan, crazy as that sounds."

"I love you, Mary. I have since I met you, I was just too young and dumb to handle it."

They kissed again, this time more loving and passionate. They kissed until breathing became an problem, pulling back only enough to lean their foreheads together.

"I owe you an explanation," he said, once his breathing returned to normal.

"You don't owe me a thing. I shouldn't have used my connections to look into you."

"I do. It's sweet you say that, but I do," he sighed and stood up.

He turned to the tub and started running the water.

"What are you doing?" she asked from behind him.

"If we're going to be stuck in here, I want to be comfortable while I talk. What's more comfortable that a nice warm bath with the one you love?"

Rory's POV

Rory watched him fill the tub. When he had so much water in, she watched as he took his clothes off and toss them to the side. Her eyes roamed his body and she had to admit, it was a piece of art. He stepped into the tub and sat down, giving her less to look at from her position on the floor.

"You going to join me?" he asked, looking at her with one of his smirks as if he knew she'd been watching him.

"I don't have anything better to do," she said flippantly.

She took her clothes off knowing he was watching her. She tried not to blush but could have sworn the temperature in the room rose several degrees. She joined him the tub, sitting between his legs and laying back into his chest.

He reached over and pulled the curtain shower curtain shut.

"Why'd you do that? We're locked here in alone, we have privacy," she point out.

"I know, I've just always like closing the shower curtain. I've done it since I was a kid."

"Cute. And how many baths do you take?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"Not as many as I'd like. Especially if they're like this."

Rory laughed and relaxed. She'd have to thank Paris for this later.

"So, the elephant in the room may be smaller, but it's still here," Tristan said before either one could say something else.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to say, Tris."

"You asked me to trust you, to let you in. That's what I'm going to do."

"If you're sure, I mean, you obviously had a reason you hadn't told me already."

Tristan's POV

"A reason?" Tristan asked with a snort. "If you can call being scared and stupid a reason."

"What do you mean? Scared and stupid?"

"I was worried…I was too proud to admit…I was afraid you'd think of less of me—"

"Listen to me Tristan DuGrey," Rory said, spinning around in the water and facing him so fast, water splashed violently several seconds. "I would never think less of you for anything, let alone being injured protecting your country."

"I wasn't protecting my country. I was at a desk, thinking about rejoining civilization. I was a measly paper pusher," he said, feeling the old anger and resentment rise.

After all the ops he was a part of and ran himself, the worst injury he'd seen had been a bullet wound. It had been a through and through, easy recovery and back to the action in no time. His serious injury, the one that would change everything happens when he's back in the states and sitting.

"These idiots with R&R went to town drinking. They were five times the legal limit, just having a grand old time and didn't get back on base until the sun was rising. You know me, up early for my run and when I finished up I went into work. Thought I'd see how much I could get down."

He could see the base clear as day in his memory. He remembered the walk across base. It was a cool, crisp morning. Fall had arrived and he only had a couple of months left before he would be on his own. He remembered feeling apprehensive, thinking about a conversation he'd had with his buddies.

"Jared was in the weight room with both Chad and Clayton. They all were working out, didn't care much for running. They were my buddies. We'd had one another's back through many occasions. Jared just had a baby, a little boy. Clayton was engaged to a lovely southern girl and Chad was going to set the music world on fire. They were my brothers."

They'd all been assigned the same unit the day they'd enlisted. It didn't take long for them to become fast friends. They took turns introducing him to their family's since he never mentioned his. When Tristan had risen, they had followed him, willing to serve under him. Many times they were there when they were needed. They were the best friends Tristan had never had.

"The drunk idiots thought it would be a great time for a selfie – God, I hate that word. Apparently they wanted the perfect picture and figured since they were already breaking numerous rules, they'd break one more. They went into the army, a bottle of Jack in hand."

"This can't be good," Rory whispered.

"Oh it's never good when you mix alcohol, idiots, and weapons of mass destruction," Tristan said bitterly. "I don't know what they did next. I do know that sitting at my desk, twenty feet from the armory and fifteen feet from the workout room, I heard an explosion. In the time it took for me to turn a fraction of an inch, I had a bottle of Jack shatter into my head followed by metal shrapnel. My entire side took a beating. I almost lost too much blood as I lay covered in metal and my office, pieces of the bottle embedded in my head."

"Oh Tristan."

"When they found me, I wasn't conscious. I woke up months later in a hospital. I'd had to have two brain surgeries. My arm had been dislocated. My whole body was bruised and swollen. It took a long time to recover."

"How long?"

"I got out of the hospital, July 2015. The accident happened beginning of 2014."

Tristan's POV

Tristan leaned over and wiped the tears away under Rory's eyes. She grabbed onto his hand and held in place, leaning her cheek into his hand as her eyes looked deep into his.

"You survived though. That's what matters."

"I survived. I get headaches that cripple me. My arm will just stop working. Sometimes I can't do anything but lay in the dark. I have to take pills every day and it's more if it's a bad day. I shouldn't drink but I do because I hate to be abnormal. I regret that I lived through all I lived through, just to get hurt the way I did. I was supposed to have their backs. I didn't protect them and I don't deserve to live when they can't. Chad, Jared, and Clayton didn't survive. They didn't stand a chance. The idiots either but they got what they deserved. I mean, you don't drink on base, you don't go in the armory, it's restricted, and you don't take unsanctioned pictures. They screwed up all around, starting with breaking curfew."

Tristan didn't realize he'd been crying until she leaned towards him. She kissed the tears away before kissing his lips softly. He wrapped his arms around her and the tears just fell. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, letting him cry for his friends and for himself.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Rory, Tristan, we have to go. I just got called in. I'm sorry to free you and run, hope it was helpful and not just dirty. Call me later. Doyle says bye." Paris said quickly.

After it had been silent for several minutes, Tristan turned back to Rory.

"Now aren't you glad I shut the curtain?" he asked and they both broke out in much needed laughter.


	70. Boston Part 4

Rory's POV

Sunday night, Rory and Tristan had pizza ordered in. They ate in the kitchen and Rory filled him on what she knew about the appointment with the lawyer. It was nine in the morning with a Mr. Wurlitzer. He was her father's lawyer for the Hayden fortune. That was all she knew.

"You don't know much then do you?" he asked with a chuckle.

Ever since the talk in the bathroom, there had been an intimate closeness between the two of them. They were constantly touching one another, sitting close to one another and smiling at each other. They'd said I love you a couple of times for no reason other than to just say it.

"I have an idea," Tristan said after putting the leftover pizza in the refrigerator.

"I think I have a pretty good idea what your idea is," Rory said knowingly.

"I bet you don't."

"Oh I bet I do."

"What's on the line?" he asked, his eyebrow arching as he leaned a hip on the counter.

"Control of movie night. The winner picks the movies, the snacks, the whole nine yards and the loser has to deal with the choices with no complaints," Rory said, already formulating the movies for when she won.

"Hmm," Tristan said, mulling over her suggestion several moments. "Sounds good to me. Shake on it?"

She walked over to him and they shook hands before he pulled her towards him for a quick kiss.

"So how do we decide the winner?" she asked, surprised when he broke the kiss.

"We say on three. If they match, you win, if they don't, I win," he told her, still holding her close.

"1…2…3…" they counted together.

"You want to go upstairs," Rory said.

"I want to ride that motorcycle," Tristan said with a smirk. "Told you that you didn't know what I was thinking."

"You don't want to go upstairs?" she asked, shocked.

"I always want to go upstairs," he told her with an evil grin. "But first I want to go for a ride."

"Do you know how to drive one?"

"I do," he said nodding. "Jared had one that he let me drive. I even got my license and was thinking about getting one of my own."

"I've only ever rode with my dad," she said, looking at a picture of her father with Gigi.

She felt him behind as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her close without saying a word. They stood like that, taking strength and comfort from one another. It may not have been two months yet but already they felt a connection and bond neither one had experienced before.

"If you don't want to, we can stay in," Tristan said, finally breaking the silence.

"No," she said softly, then repeated more loudly, "No. Let's go for a ride."

Tristan's POV

Tristan kissed her before leading her upstairs. When they'd reached the bedroom, she stopped in the doorway and glared at him.

"You lied and I won," she said, crossing her arms.

"No, I didn't lie and you didn't win. I did. We're going for a ride. However, we need to be in jeans, don't want to catch our colds or burn your beautiful legs."

"Good point," she conceded. "But I've got my eye on you."

"I know you do. You couldn't take it off of me in the bathroom earlier," he said with a smirk, letting her know he'd seen her watching him undress.

"You're guilty too buddy."

They pulled on the proper pants and sweaters. They put on socks and shoes, eyeing one another the whole time. Holding hands, they made their way to the garage, stopping once to grab their jackets and the key. In the garage he opened the door while she grabbed the helmets hanging on the side wall.

It didn't take long before they were cruising down the highway. They had no destination in mind, just driving aimlessly, enjoying the freedom of the road. They both were lost in their own thoughts and comfortable in one another's company.

He felt freer then he'd felt in a long time. The weight that had been holding him down had evaporated the minute he'd opened up to Rory. He was still vulnerable from the memories, he felt raw and exposed. He hadn't thought about the guys or that time since then. He'd been actively keeping thoughts and memories at bay, but in the bathroom, he opened the door and it all came rushing back.

He wanted to be out on the road because it reminded him of earlier days. He felt closer to the guys on the rode doing something they'd only talked about doing, then he did anywhere else. He was so angry most of the time but since sharing he didn't feel angry, he felt peaceful. It was all so stressful but he didn't have a headache.

"Hey Tris," Rory yelled into his ear and bringing him out of his head. "I'm ready to head back, if that's of with you."

He nodded and turned the bike around, heading back for her father's place.

Back at the house a couple hours later, they were laying in bed together, her on his chest and him with his arms around her.

"I don't like lawyers, no offense. They scare me."

"It's their job to scare you."

"I shouldn't say scare, more like intimidate me."

"Once again, it's their job."

"I know. I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow," she said with a sigh.

"I'll be by your side the whole time," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "I'll always be my your side."

Rory's POV

At the lawyer's the next morning, Rory was irritated immediately. As she feared, it was an old, stodgy lawyer befitting of Francine and not her father. The surroundings were old and dark, with a musty odor. Her and Tristan were the youngest people in the entire building she had a feeling.

They were led into a conference room and told someone would be with them soon. The door shut and they were alone. They sat a table and looked at each other, nothing else to the room. They were kept waiting for half an hour, just making Rory more annoyed with each passing minute.

"I don't have time for this," she said as she got up and begun to pace.

Tristan quickly got up and grabbed her, making her sit back down.

"Never let them know they got to you."

"I need coffee," she said with a pout.

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly the door opened and an older gentleman made his way into the room. He had a bigger stomach and white hair, with circular glasses perched on his nose. He sat down at the nearest chair to the door and sighed.

"Glad you could make it. I'm Mr. R.L. Wurlitzer, I've been your father's lawyer since he turned 18. I'm sorry for his loss, he will be missed."

"Thank you," she said shortly, already taking a dislike to the guy. "I'm Rory and this is Mr. Tristan DuGrey. He's my lawyer."

"I did not know you had a lawyer, Miss Hayden," Mr. Wurlitzer said, frowning as he finally looked over at Tristan.

"She does and her name is Gilmore, not Hayden," Tristan said, stepping into the role like she'd wanted.

"Gilmore, not Hayden you say?" Mr. Wurlitzer said, trying to hide a smile and not doing a good job of it.

"Yes, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore the Third, thank you very much," Rory said in a way that would have made both Richard, Emily and Trix very happy.

"I see."

"What seems to be the problem with Miss Gilmore's name?" Tristan asked as Rory just looked from one man to another.

"Well, this here is the Hayden fortune, therefore a Hayden must own it."

"She is a Hayden, she's Christopher Hayden's biological, first born daughter."

"Not in name, I'm sorry, and that's where it counts."

"Let me get this straight," Rory said, standing up and glaring at the old man. "Because my name is my mother's and not his, it's the same as I don't matter, I don't exist. Is that about right?"

"Now I didn't say that, young lady. I was merely just pointing out how this all works," Mr. Wurlitzer said, waving his hand casually in the air.

Tristan's POV

Tristan could not believe the pettiness he was witnessing. He'd heard of the law Mr. Wurlitzer was informing Rory of, but it was an old law, rarely enforced in today's times. Rory was so offended and hurt, it killed Tristan to see her that way.

"Let me see the paperwork. I'll need all of it," Tristan said to the other man, holding his hand out for emphasis.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry your name escapes me," Mr. Wurlitzer said with a smile a snake would have if snakes could smile.

"I'm Mr. DuGrey. I work with Wachtell, Cravath, Polk, and Skadden out of New York. As Miss Gilmore stated, I'm her lawyer. I know about these types of situations, you should recognize the name DuGrey since you work for the Hayden's. That being said, I need to see all the paperwork in reference to Miss Gilmore's inheritance. I would appreciate quick cooperation and thank you in advance."

He smiled as he saw the old lawyer look frazzled and taken back. He smiled a little wider when he saw the amazement on Mary's face. He wanted to kiss but didn't want to ruin what they had going.

"I'll be right back Mr. DuGrey," Mr. Wurlitzer said, pulling himself up and walking quicker than when he walked in.

When they were alone, he turned back to Rory and was surprised when he didn't see her. He heard the sound of door closing and turned back in time to find Rory behind him. The minute they were face to face, she assaulted him with her mouth. Hungry, she took control and he let her.

"What was that for?" he asked when she pulled back a moment later. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"You're just amazing, do you know that?" Rory asked him, a huge smile on her face.

"That's what I'm told," he said playfully, a smirk on his face.

The door opened and they quickly switched back to lawyer and client. Mr. Wurlitzer walked in with an older woman carrying a box behind him. He sat down and she sat the box next to him on the table before walking back to the door.

"Could we get some water please?" Tristan asked her and she looked towards her boss.

"Yes, Charlene, coffee and water for everyone," Mr. Wurlitzer said, forcing a smile.

They waited in awkward silence for Charlene to fetch the coffee and water. Once she'd placed it on the table and left, then the old man began to talk.

"Here is everything I have that pertains to Miss Gilmore's inheritance," he said, stressing Rory's last name. "Which papers would you like a glance at?"

"All of them," Tristan said, indicating the whole box.

"You're going to look at everything?" Mr. Wurlitzer asked, taken back.

"That's the plan. Don't worry, I'm a fast reader," Tristan said, his eyes flicking to Rory's for a moment. "I went to a good school."

"If I may ask," Mr. Wurlitzer said as pushed the box towards Tristan. "If you're familiar with this kind of thing, what do you think you'll find?"

"I'll know it when I see it. Don't worry, this won't take long."

Tristan pulled the box towards him and took the white cardboard lid off. He noticed there were two separate manila folders, where normally there would be the one. He picked up the first one and saw the label C. Hayden. He looked at the second manila folder and saw it's label was F. Hayden.

"Interesting," Tristan said to himself.

He made a mental note to thank Rory for the suggestion of props as he opened the briefcase he'd brought with him. He took out a yellow notepad and an ink pen so he could make notes. He opened Christopher's file first and read through every word. On the top page of his notepad, he wrote:

In no uncertain terms, Rory was to inherit the Boston house and vehicles as well as the bulk of his fortune. There were no stipulations or restrictions wished upon her from her father, Christopher. The deeds are in good standing and ready for her signatures.

He was about to close the file when he saw an envelope he'd overlooked before. He took it out of the folder and flipped it over. It had Rory's name on it and Tristan looked up at the other lawyer.

"It's to be given to her," Mr. Wurlitzer said with a shrug.

"And yet you didn't bring it to the meeting you were thirty minutes late for?" Tristan asked, getting irritated with the other man's flippant attitude.

"It slipped my mind."

"Right, these things happen," Tristan said politely before turning to Rory and tapping her shoulder.

Rory's POV

Rory looked up from the book she'd been reading on her Kindle. She'd been lost in the deep south and hadn't heard a word the men had said until Tristan tapped her arm.

"It appears you're father left this for you," Tristan said and handed her a white envelope.

She saw her name in her father's handwriting and she froze. This had been what she was looking for back at the house. This was what she knew her father had done. He'd never told her about it but she knew. She felt tears wanting to fall and tore her eyes away from her father's penmanship to look at Tristan.

"Am I needed anymore?" she asked, glad that her voice didn't break.

"I shouldn't be much longer, but no, if Mr. Wurlitzer is alright with dealing with me, I won't need you."

She turned to the other lawyer, not really caring what he said but society dictating she did.

"I'm quite sure we can handle this ourselves young lady. Mr. DuGrey or myself can explain it all to you when we're done," Mr. Wurlitzer said, smiling at Rory as if she were a young child.

Quickly she walked out of the room and made her way out of the building. Outside she stopped long enough to check out her surroundings, leaving the car where they'd parked, she took off walking. Once she was all walked out, she found a small coffee place and ordered the largest one they had. She took a seat and pulled the envelope out.

Rory Gilmore, her name, his messy cursive writing that looked as choppy as a second grader who just learned how to write. She closed her eyes and remembered teasing him about his writing. She'd offer to give him lessons and he'd pretend to be offended. Then her mom would chime in that his handwriting looked like a doctor or serial killer's writing and they'd laugh. That was when he'd actually visit which never happened as much as she'd wanted.

Sighing, she took a drink of her coffee and pulled out her cell. She scrolled through the contacts until she found the name she wanted and then she typed a text.

"Dad left me a letter with his lawyer and now I have it."

She put her phone down, picked up the envelope and her coffee, taking another drink, she stared at the envelope and waited.

Tristan's POV

Tristan read through the paper's in Francine's files three times and still couldn't believe what he read. He looked up and found that Mr. Wurlitzer had fallen asleep. He was so outraged he wanted to throw something at the other man's face. Instead, he coughed politely and glared at the man. It took several more coughs, each one getting louder, before the other lawyer opened his eyes.

"Have you finished? Did you find your needle then?" Mr. Wurlitzer asked, reaching for the coffee pot to refill his mug.

"Since when can another person alter another person's will as the Hayden's have done? Did Mr. Hayden know what his mother had done?"

"If you'll see, she is not altering Christopher's will, therefore, no he did not need to know. Attorney client privilege, after all. As the matriarch of the Hayden fortune, she has the right to set down requirements to fulfill this position. That's what was done. It only affects Christopher's will if Miss Gilmore doesn't meet the matriarch's requirements. And I'm afraid, as you read, she does not."

"And I didn't find dates on any paperwork. When were each one filed?" Tristan asked as the wheels in his mind ran like a hamster was in them.

"Dates? Hmmm, Christopher revised his will when he got the bad news but he didn't make any changes. Mrs. Hayden filed hers…ah, well, that seems to escape me."

"I'm sure it does," Tristan said as he looked at the papers in his hand again. "And this is ironclad I'm presuming."

"The only kind."

"Honestly, man to man, do you know how ridiculous this is?" Tristan asked, shaking the papers at the older man.

"It's not for me to say as is it's not for you either. It is what it is and I suggest you inform your client. I don't think she likes me very well."

Tristan nodded and asked for copies. Once he had his copies, he made his way outside. He was shocked to find the car where they'd left it. He wasn't shocked that Rory was nowhere to be found. He was actually quite happy she gone. He wasn't ready to tell her the bad news.

How do you tell the woman you've loved, she had to get married within the next year or she loses everything her father left her. That wasn't something that was easy to bring up. There was no way to soften the blow. It was rude and insulting and he was enraged on her behalf.


	71. Boston Part 5

Jess's POV

Jess was at Lei's café, working in the back room where Lei was doing the books for the café. They'd talked and had agreed that for now, he'd stay away from her brother as long as the brother stayed away from him. Jess didn't like it, but Lei made sure their paths didn't cross so there wasn't much he could do.

He had a phone meeting with the guys back in Philly later that afternoon. They needed to make sure they had everything they needed and ready for the trip to California. Their end was as locked up as it could be with one of the editors off in another site and Jess had returned to work on his new novel.

When his phone went off and he pulled it out as he sat his notebook down. He reached for his coffee only to find it empty. He stood up and stretched.

"What's up?" Lei asked, looking over from the computer.

"I'm empty."

"I'll go," she said, standing up. "I need to stretch my legs and you need to answer that text."

"Oh yeah, forgot my phone went off," he said looking down at his phone.

"Figured you did," she took the empty coffee cup out of his hand. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea," he said, opening the text on his phone.

Once he'd read the message, he gathered up his notebook and grabbed his jacket. He hurried out in search of Lei.

"Hey," he said as he approached the counter his girlfriend was behind making drinks.

"Couldn't wait?" she asked with a smile.

"I have to run. I'm sorry," he told her, taking the tea from her.

"It's cool. Do what you gotta babe," she said, leaning over the counter and kissing him.

"Babe?" he asked when she pulled back, not used to that word being applied to him.

"It just came out, deal with it," she said, looking away from him quickly. However, he saw the faint blush before she turned and he smiled.

"I'll take it. Call you later?"

She nodded, looking back at him with a smile. He leaned over the counter and gave her another hungry kiss, before turning and walking out of the café. He lit a cigarette and walked in the direction of home. He tried to call Tristan but the phone rang a few times before going to voicemail. He didn't bother leaving a message, unsure what to say and hung up instead.

He didn't know what to do but he felt like he should do something. He growled, frustrated. He was in New York and Tristan was there in Boston, why did Rory have to text him and why did he have to care? Of course, he was the only one who could really relate to what she went through. That was probably it.

He hurried across the road before he pulled out his phone. He thought for a second before his fingers flew across the screen.

"I'm sorry Ror. What do you want me to do?"

Before he could slip his phone back into his pocket, it went off again. He started walking again as he opened up her message.

"Just be with me so I'm not alone while I read it."

"How do you want me to do that?"

"Call me."

"Or you can call me. Will you read it out loud?"

"I don't plan to. Will you do this for me?"

Rory's POV

Rory sat there and waited for Jess's response. She'd tried Tristan's cell but it had gone to voicemail. She told him to call her but said nothing more. She'd opened the envelope but hadn't gone any further. She didn't know why this was so hard to do.

When her phone rang, she felt relieved, making a mental note to stop at a bookstore before they left. She quickly answered it before getting up to refill her coffee.

"Thanks for doing this Jess," she said as she waited in line.

"No problem. Where's Tristan?"

"He's in a meeting. It's a long story you'll hopefully be hearing all about tonight when we get home."

"You'll be in tonight and not this afternoon as you said?"

"Yeah, change of plans. We're driving home. Tristan likes the car and bike that he left me," she said as she ordered two more coffees.

"So, a letter huh?"

"Yeah, I've opened it but that's as far as I've got," she told him as she paid for the coffees and made her way back to her table. She took a drink of a her coffee before she picked up the envelope. "Why did he leave me a letter? Why didn't he just…do I even want to read it? Do I even care?"

"I don't know Rory," Jess said, his voice calming her as she stared at her father's handwriting. "You're gonna have to read the letter to find out. I can't do it for you unless you want to wait until you get back. If you want to do that, I'm here for you. It's what you want."

"What do you think?" she asked, already knowing what she'd do.

"Read it," he said and she nodded, pulling the letter out.

"I'm going to…stay on the line?"

"Of course."

She opened the one page to see a typed letter with her father's signature at the bottom. She wished the whole thing had been handwritten so she could see it one last time. She felt his signature, feeling closer to him than she ever did in life. She figured it was too hard on him, to write out a letter. It was probably easier to type it. He could have even asked someone else to type it for him but she hoped he didn't. She hoped whatever he said was directly from him to her. She looked at the signature a few moments, memorizing every swoop and stroke before her eyes rose to the top of the page.

Hey Kiddo

I typed this part, my writing's gotten worse and I wanted you to actually be able to read it. Guess I won't be needing those lessons after all. Never put something off that would best be done right away. I'm sure you could tell me who said that, because I know someone did, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that it's true. I should have took those lessons every time you offered them, if not for the lessons, but for the time we could have had. I wasted our time, I wasted so much time. I was lucky, my God was I lucky and at every turn, screwed it up. I screwed up my education, your mom, job opportunities, but my biggest screw up, the one I regret the most, is you. We hadn't talked in years and these last few days where you visited me have made me the happiest. I'd missed you but had my stupid pride. I thought it was smarter to wait for you to make the first move. What I should have done was step up and be your father. I should have called you, I shouldn't have let our relationship fall away. I shouldn't have put you charge. I should have made you a priority and never used you like I did. I realized it when Gigi was born and tried to make the changes for her, but once again I left you by the wayside. It wasn't fair to you and I want you to know I realize it. There is one thing you may understand but you will never understand. My parents were a lot like Emily and Richard, only it was worse for me. I was the only boy, I was the heir. I had potential. I never rose to their standards, I was never good enough, and most of all, I didn't know how to love. Your mother, God she was amazing even then. She saw the flaw with society and wanted to tear it open at a young age. She was going to change things. She sought change and thrived in the chaos of it. She was ready to take the steps when reality called. I still didn't know the way. I still don't think I know the way, but it no longer matters. I can never make up for the pain I caused you, but I can make it easier for the change that you'll bring to the world. I hope you'll find my home, you're safe haven from the world. The car is a nice little thing, good for the world and all that jazz. It's exactly the kind I could see you in. That's why I bought it for you the other day. You also get the mantle of the Hayden heir. That's a big thing I'm giving you and I know it. I know you and my mother aren't on the best of terms and for that I'm sorry. Know that she has lightened up since my father passed. That won't make things any better I'm sure, but if anyone can withstand her and go toe to toe, it'll be you. I may not have been a father in life, but it's my duty as you're father to give you what is rightfully yours. You are my first born, my pride and joy. You are the honor that I never was. Be Rory Gilmore, the daughter I love, just be it more extravagantly. (This is where I'd laugh if I wasn't dead. Too Soon?) Now my bike, my baby, I know you don't drive those and I'm actually happy about that. However, before you sell it, as I'm sure you're going to do, find some guy you like, one you feel safe with, have him take you for a ride. When you're in that back seat, remember our rides when you were younger. Remember those and know that in those moments, I knew what love and life was all about. I love you Rory. I always did.

Your Dad

Tristan's POV

Tristan sat in the car for quite some time, trying to figure out what to do. It was his responsibility to tell Mary she had a year to get married. A year or she'd loose the Hayden fortune and properties. He could look into ways around that but to his knowledge, the paperwork is solid. She has to get married.

Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone to see her had two missed calls. Jess called and didn't leave a message. Rory called, leaving him a voicemail to call her. He dialed her number and it rang a couple of times before her voicemail picked up.

"What a day for phone tag. Call me Mary, we need to talk. Are you ok? Where are you?"

He ended the call and looked at his phone for a couple of seconds. When it didn't ring like he wanted it to, he flipped through his contacts and called Jess. Once again it went to voicemail after a couple of rings.

"Man where is everybody. You called? Hit me back and if you hear from Rory, tell her I'm looking for her."

He turned the car on and turned the Bluetooth on. Once he had everything synced up, he set a playlist from his phone and set it down. He turned up the car's volume and pulled out of the parking spot. He drove around and sang along to the music.

Welcome to the jungle we got fun and games

We got everything you want honey, we know the names

We are the people that can find whatever you may need

If you got the money honey we got your disease

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na knees knees

I wanna watch you bleed"

Tristan chuckled, "That's Harford society all right."

Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day

If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price you pay

And you're a very sexy girl very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free

In the jungle welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, my serpentine

I,I wanna hear you scream

"This is Mary man," he said, laughing on the instrumental break.

Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here everyday

You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play

If you got a hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually

You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na knees knees

I'm gonna watch you bleed

And when you're high you never ever want to come down

So down, so down, so down, yeah

You know where you are

You're in the jungle baby, you gonna dieeeeeeee

In the jungle welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na knees knees

In the jungle welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my my serpentine

Jungle welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na knees knees

Down in the jungle welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your

It's gonna bring you down, ha!

The song ended and Tristan started laughing again. He wasn't sure if he was a genius for thinking that summed up Hartford society and Rory's situation or if he'd snapped and gone insane. He didn't have long to decide before his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Tristan said, answering the call through the car.

"The next time I'm going to need to be involved in what's going on, I'd prefer to not have to do it on phone while walking the streets of New York."

"Jess, what are you talking about?"

"You called Rory and I just now."

"Yeah, I did. Both voicemails. What's up?"

"I was on the phone with Rory. Long story short, she's at a café. She should have text you the name and street by now. I'll see you when you get home. I'm exhausted."

Jess hung up before Tristan could ask him any questions. Confused, he picked up his phone at the next red light and saw a text from Rory. He read it quickly before the light changed and plugged the directions into the GPS. Turns out he'd passed the place while he'd been rocking out which only brought the laughter back.

Rory's POV

Rory saw Tristan pull up and she got in before he even saw. He looked over at her and she just shook her head, still raw from reading her father's words. She'd reread them again after getting off the phone with Jess and then again while waiting for Tristan.

"Can we go back to the house?" she asked.

"Sure thing, you ok Mary?" Tristan asked, placing a hand on her leg as he pulled back into traffic.

"I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Whenever your ready."

She nodded her head before leaning it against the head rest. All she wanted to do was go back to the house and get her things. She wanted to get back to New York. She need to get back to work, she needed to not think about how pathetic everything turned out to be.

"Hey Rory," Tristan said, breaking into her thoughts.

She knew when he used her name, he was serious. She wasn't sure she could deal with serious right now.

"Tristan, can this wait just a little bit, whatever it is?" she asked after she turned in her seat to face him.

"Some of it can," he said, glancing her quickly. "Some of it can't."

"You're talking in riddles and I can't work with riddles right now," she said tiredly.

"I know I was busy, that's why you called Jess, but I hope you're going to let me in too."

"Oh Tris," she said and tears instantly started falling.

"Mary, Mary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said soothingly.

It took her a couple of minutes to compose herself. It wasn't until he'd parked the car in front of the garage and turned to her that she could speak without crying.

"I know you didn't mean to make me cry. I cried because I didn't even think of calling you when I called Jess. I thought of his dad and my dad and how we always understood one another on that front. I was terrified when faced with that envelope and I thought of him. I'm sorry."

She climbed her way over to sitting on him, crushed into the little space between his broad, muscled chest and the steering wheel but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, sighing when she felt his arms circle around her.

"It's ok Mary, you're going through a lot right now, I know. It's just hard to face sometimes that your best friend is a guy, an ex. I mean he broke you from bag boy when I couldn't. It's intimidating if I'm honest."

She laughed at that and pulled her head back.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a smirk.

"You, intimidated by Jess. It's comical," she said, still laughing.

"I'm so glad my insecurities are funny to you," he said, turning to look out the window.

"You insecure? Now that's even more comical," she said, turning his face back to hers. "The King of Chilton is not insecure. His ego wouldn't allow it."

"The King of Chilton I am not nor have I been in quite some time."

"You'll always be the King to me," she told him before kissing him quickly. "Let's go home


	72. Back To New York

Francine sat in the great room and waited. She knew what she wanted and she knew she would get her way. She always did in the end. The door bell rang and she had one maid answer the door and another maid fetch the drinks. Both maids returned with the fruits of their tasks at the same time.

"Have a seat," Francine said, indicating the chair Straub used to sit in. "Paulette, the drinks should be waiting on us, not us on them."

The maid hurriedly placed the glasses on two separate tables and scurried out under the stern gaze of Francine.

"Good help is so hard to find," Shira Huntzberger said, swirling the ice in the glass.

"That it is," Francine agreed. "I hope you like tea. I drink the Long Island version as it's the best."

"When it comes to tea," Shira said, taking a drink. "I'd have to agree."

They shared a knowing smile but only for a moment. They each took a drink and then set the glasses back down.

"I'm afraid to say it's getting time, the lawyer called me," Francine said, getting down to business. "Is your son aware and ready? I really would like to meet the young man. I've heard so much I need to see for myself."

"He will do what he needs to do when the time is right. Don't worry but he's a very busy man, even I can't lock him down for anything except the one yearly visit," Shira explained, sounding more confident then she felt.

"How can I be sure I can trust him to be here when I can't trust that you can get him here? I need to speak to this young man himself if this is going to go through," Francine said, looking coldly at the woman & regretting let her sit in her beloved's seat.

"I will tell him when I call next, I do get him on the phone," Shira said, feeling quite smaller all of a sudden.

"You do? How good for you," Francine said snidely, enjoying herself as she took a drink of her tea. "Does he even know of your situation? I'm beginning to think it's not just a secret from the public I'm privy too. Does the family not know?"

Shira's eyes got wide in alarm and Francine knew she was right. Immediately her wheels began spinning and she was devising another scheme, one more benefiting of herself. She needed to talk to the young Huntzberger as soon as possible.

"He will know everything as soon as I speak to him," Shira said, feeling defeated. "Do I at least have a name to give him?"

"You do," Francine said, wishing she could smack the ignorance out of this woman. "Hayden."

"Yes, but a first name, of your granddaughter. He'll need a first name."

"Oh, yes, Lorelei Leigh Hayden."

"Such a pretty name," Shira said, standing up, eager to leave now that she had what she wanted, thinking maybe she could cut out Francine.

"Yes, well, it's not terrible. Get to your son, what was his name again?" Francine asked, fishing for her own information.

"Logan," Shira said without thinking.

"Logan, yes, talk to him and tell him I'd like to talk to him. We have to move more quickly or I will move on to the next option. It will be your loss not mine," she made sure the threat in her words was heard and then nodded her head.

A maid appeared to clear the iced tea while another came to show Shira out. As soon as she was alone in the great room, Francine stood up and strode through the house until she reached Straub's office. She paused as she always did, her hand on the doorknob. Even after all these years she still had to tell herself he wouldn't be there no matter how much she hoped.

Inside at the desk, she made a phone call. All she said was that she needed to speak to Logan Huntzberger as soon as possible and then she hung up. She was confident that in no time she'd either speak on the phone or in person with the young man. Once she did, she would have her problems taken care of without any worry, she was sure of it.

Jess's POV

Jess felt emotionally exhausted when he was done late Monday afternoon. After the silent phone call with Rory and the Truncheon confessional, he just wanted to disappear from society. He remembered why he hated relationships so much, people were so needy.

It turned out that Chris and Matt weren't looking forward to California and the launch party for the app. They were all for being apart of it but they didn't want to be apart of it. Because Jess had no clue of their issues and had actually been looking forward to it, it turned into a whole other conversation that the guys had never had before.

He flipped through the albums, nothing looked good. He flipped through their movies, nothing looked good. He couldn't settle and it irritated him. His eyes kept going to his office. He wanted to write but he didn't want to write. It was a weird war to be fighting within one's self and finally he gave in. As he made his way to his office, he wondered if he'd won or if he lost.

In his office, he flipped on whatever he'd had last in the stereo. Sia's Chandelier started playing and he had to smile. It was music Lei turned him onto, telling him that he needed to forget the hype and check out the actual words. So, he did and he had to admit, they were pretty good. The music grew on him. He sat down and flipped on the computer.

He looked at the file that held the current story he'd been working on. It had progressed along nicely and he felt he was ahead of the game when it came to his deadline. He opened a new file and stared at a blank page for several minutes. He lit a cigarette and the song changed to Elastic Heart. He started typing.

That's where he was several hours later when he heard noise out in the hall. He'd left the door open so he only pushed back from the desk to look out and see that Tristan and Rory had returned. He got up and followed them as they walked into Tristan's bedroom.

"Welcome back guys," he said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Was that Sia I heard?" Rory asked, turning to smile at him.

"Yeah, Lei got me into her."

"Who?" Tristan asked, sprawled on the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll educate you," Rory said, patting his leg.

Tristan's POV

Tristan didn't care about whatever they were talking about. He was exhausted after the drive. He hadn't told Rory what he found out. Luckily she didn't ask him, assured it was all taken care of he assumed. That's what had him so stressed. He knew she trusted him and he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He'd already decided that he'd be going into the offices tomorrow so he can talk to the partners. After all, his clients were their clients now.

"What time is it? I stopped looking when the time never seemed to change," he asked barely sitting up from the bed.

"Almost 11," Jess said. "Wow, when did it get so late?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Tristan groaned, laying back down.

"That's funny," Rory said, bouncing on the foot of the bed where she was perched. "Doesn't feel late to me."

"Gee and how many times did we stop," Tristan said, sitting up and poking her in the sides. "To get you, espressos and coffees. And then we'd stop, so you could pee."

"What?" she asked, giving him the innocent Bambi eyes only she could do.

"Never mind," Tristan sighed while Jess started laughing.

"Anything new to show me?" Rory asked Jess.

"Actually," Jess said, and turned to walk out of the room. "Come with me."

Rory leaned over and kiss Tristan before she followed him. Tristan laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Rory had to be married by January 31, 2017 to truly be able to be they Hayden heiress as her father decreed. It was an archaic law that had fallen into disuse. However, according to all paperwork it was legal and binding in this situation.

He got up and went to the kitchen to get coffee going. Once the coffee maker was percolating, he went to his office and went to one of the bookcases. He searched the shelves to find the book he was looking for. Once he found it, he took it down and went back to the kitchen. He filled two mugs and took one to Rory in Jess's office.

"Thanks," Rory said, giving him a quick kiss, her eyes never leaving Jess's computer.

"No problem, Mary," he told her as he walked over to his own office.

Rory's POV

Rory worked for awhile on the app with Jess, actively avoiding the letter. She'd talked about it with Tristan, that seemed like enough as far as she was concerned. She didn't want to dissect it but she felt like she owed it to Jess. Especially since she knew her mom would also hound her to dissect it all over again. It was the never ending letter she had already decided.

"Are we avoiding the elephant for a particular reason?" Jess asked suddenly, reading her mind.

She sighed. "I just, I don't know what I'm supposed to say. As you said, it's personal. What's so personal? He admits he was a bad dad. He apologizes and says he never stopped loving me. All the typical blither blather. It didn't feel real. Even in death, it didn't feel real. Now I'm supposed to what, take his place? Remember him, change the world? Change myself? I don't understand him and I'm never going to understand him."

She hadn't realized she needed to rant like that until she took a deep breath when she was done. She took a drink of her coffee and looked at Jess. He just sat there looking at her and after a minute of his silent stare, she started to squirm.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Why won't you say something?"

"Considering I don't know what the letter says but that I do know how you reacted to said letter's first read," he said and she just nodded. "I think, it's not something you have to figure out in a day, right now, you know? I mean, you have the rest of your life to figure it out. Follow his advice if it seems like the right thing to do. Remember the father he was but also remember the man he was. Does that make sense?"

Once again she just nodded. She sat back and thought about what he said. It did make sense.

"Huh, when did you get so wise?" she asked, playfully kicking his leg.

"I've always been wise, you're just finally listening."

"Hardy har har," she said before letting out a wide yawn.

"Looks like someone's finally winding down. I take it you're crashing here."

'Yeah, I figured we could some work in before we have to leave. Is that cool with you?" she aske as she stretched her arms and roller her head.

"Sounds good but I'll probably not be here in the morning. I'll be back around the afternoon."

"Oh, ok. Whatever," Rory said, thrown off that he had somewhere else to be. "Am I interrupting your plans with Lei?"

"Oh, no. I screwed up our plans by getting in a writing zone. I need to apologize to her and fill her in on what's up and I have to make an important phone call. That's all."

"That's all," Rory repeated, looking at him. "Everything ok with you Dodger?"

"Who me? Yeah, I'm good. It's just been a day," Jess said, doing his own form of stretching.

"I'm sorry about that," Rory said, feeling guilty she ran to him to unload her emotional garbage again. "I need to stop doing that."

"I'm ok with it. I don't know how many times I've had to tell you I am here for you," Jess told her firmly, holding eye contact with her. "However, don't you think it'd be nice to run to Tristan once in awhile?"

"He was busy and I couldn't disturb him. He was already helping me. I told him the minute we got back to the house. He even read the letter so he knows more than you think. Me and him, we're good. I didn't know it bothered you to turn to you though."

She stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped and looked back at him but he hadn't moved. He was sitting in his chair looking at a nonexistent spot on the wall. She shook her head and walked out. She went to the kitchen and rinsed her mug. She went to the bedroom and found it empty, she backtracked to Tristan's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tristan said and then added when she'd walked in. "You don't need to knock."

"What are you doing?" she asked, leaning her hip on his desk.

"Just reading over some things. Everything ok?"

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed."

"I'll come with you," he said, standing up.

She smiled at him and they went to his bedroom. Once in bed, she laid on his bare chest and he put an arm around her. It wasn't long before they both drifted off to fitful sleep, their own form of nightmares playing in their minds.


	73. Cake By The Ocean

Tristan's POV

Getting up early wasn't a problem, Tristan was up with a headache and his arm throbbed as pain coursed through. He sighed and moved out of bed so he wouldn't wake Mary. He stood there and looked at her through the pain. She looked so peaceful. She was relaxed and happy, something she didn't seem to be much of when she was awake.

Sighing again, he moved into the bathroom. He would have loved nothing more than to get back into bed and snuggle up next to her, knowing she'd end up next to him and on him. But it was for her that he was going to take the medicine and ignore the pain. He needed to go to the office and get some advice.

Once he was dressed and out in the elevator, he growled loudly. It didn't help the pain any but it made him feel better. Knowing it was going to be a long day, he slipped on his sunglasses as he went outside. He walked up to where they'd parked and just stood there. He eyed the car with one eye and the motorcycle with the other.

"I should just drive the car," he muttered to himself.

Even still, he found himself moving to the bike. He put his briefcase in the side bag and snuck back into the apartment. He grabbed a helmet from the closet he'd stuck them in and turned on the coffee pot. He snuck back out and got on the bike without a second thought.

In no time he was pulling into the parking lot of Wachtell, Cravath, Polk and Skadden. He parked the bike and hopped off. He grabbed his briefcase and took a big breath of fresh air. Feeling marginally better than he had, he walked inside and told the receptionist who he was and who he needed. He only had to wait a few minutes before he was led to an office.

"Tristin, are you coming to work sooner?" Michael Cravath asked as they shook hands.

"I guess, in a way, you could say that," Tristan said, taking a seat across from the man he came to see. "I'm here for two reasons, some subject. I have two clients. One is a company with an app launching in mere days. I was their lawyer for the contracts. The other is a double heiress but there is contention and that's why I'm here."

"Wow, DuGrey, let me ask one question first," Michael asked, sitting forward and placing his elbows on his desk, steepling his hands. "This app, this company, how big a deal are we talking?"

"Pretty big names involved, all known for success, driving force is a known name in the publishing world and that's all I can say at the moment."

Tristan knew he had impressed Michael with the clout he was bringing. It wasn't his intention but it felt good.

"Ok, so what's the contention? How can I help?" Michael asked, pulling out a yellow notepad and a pen. "I'll have your office ready by tomorrow by the way."

Tristan smiled. "That's ok, I still have a few things to handle, if that's ok."

"No, no, an agreement's an agreement. Now, first I need names."

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden is my client. Her father just passed and the will was read in her favor. Well, Francine Hayden, her grandmother, doesn't not like her or her mother and apparently never have. While her father, Christopher, was dying, his mother, Francine, put the marriage clause back in the family requirements. Christopher's lawyer knew and said nothing, and delayed last wishes."

"Wait a minute, do you have this in writing?" Michael asked, his interest peeked.

Tristan flipped open his briefcase and pulled out the copies he'd made. He watched as the other man picked up the papers and started reading. He read through both copies twice before he looked back up at Tristan.

"This looks awfully, fishy, and official."

"I know. There has to be some way around it, right?" Tristan asked, feeling frustrated and the pain get worse. "I never was interested in family law and now I regret it."

"I'm not the family law person around here. That's Geneva. I'll get her, but I have to ask, why's it matter so much. Don't your people marry for money all the time?"

Bristling, Tristan responded, "Some of us don't follow the dictations of society. Plus, she would be offended that you put her in my world. She's anything but from my world."

"Oookay," Michael said, sitting back in his chair. "Struck a nerve there. Peace, peace, I mean you no harm."

"No, it's fine. It's just a pet peeve of mine, let alone, just wait until you meet Mary. She's something special."

"Mary? I thought we were talking about a Lora Something or other," Michael asked confused.

"She's a girl of many names," Tristan smiled.

Jess's POV

Jess got dressed and left the apartment. He started walking towards Lei's café, without thinking. He pulled out his phone and noted the time. It was ten in the morning. Doing the math in his head, he figured it was around seven in California. He lit a cigarette, and fired a text off to Logan.

"Hey man, I got a question for you."

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and made his way to the nearest subway entrance. Once he was firmly seated, he pulled his phone out and found a reply.

"Call question or text question? Shoot or call, up to you."

Jess thought about it for a second before he typed his response.

"Long story short, the Phillies aren't coming. Ok if my girlfriend comes? Don't wanna be a 5th wheel and all."

Quickly Logan had responded.

"LOL, no problem, Lei right?"

Jess responded back and put the phone back in his pocket. His destination arrived and he got off. Back on the streets, he walked the rest of the way to the café.

Once there he found the woman he sought the one behind the counter. He walked behind the counter, mentally apologizing to Luke, and gave Lei a kiss.

"Mmm that's the way to start a day," she said when he'd pulled back.

"I thought so too. That's why I got up and made my way to you," Jess said before leaning in and giving her another kiss. "And to tell you I'm sorry I didn't call last night, I ran off on you and I'm sorry."

She chuckled. "No biggie, I understand. You're here now, wanna tell me what's up?"

"Well, family crap came up, then the Phillies went south," he said, chuckling at his own joke. "And then I got in a weird mood and started writing something new. Next thing I know, it's late and Tristan and Rory and walking in."

"They're back? How'd it go?" Lei asked, genuinely concerned for his friends which made him smile.

"I'm not sure. I know it was taxing, emotions ran high," he said and then sighed. "I think I'm fighting with Rory but I'm not sure. I said something and upset her. She went on one of her righteous rants and walked out on me."

"Then you should talk to her," Lei said seriously. "You know, she's going through a lot right now, the poor girl."

"Yeah, I know," he said, sighing again and hoping it didn't become a habit. "Actually, we're supposed to get some work done before the launch."

"That's good. You guys don't want to fight in California. You want to enjoy you're time. I've always wanted to go. You'll have to take lots of pictures."

Jess started grinning, he couldn't help it. "Well, it's funny you say that. I came to ask you if you would like to go with me?"

"Are you flippin serious?" she said, trying to contain her happiness. "It's a work thing though."

"I just got done talking to Logan, it's cool, everything's taken care of. Except you. Can you come?"

"What are the dates again?" she asked, starting to think.

"The 24th-26th. The actual party's the 25th," he explained.

"I have nothing to wear to a party like that."

"Rory will help, she's been to enough of these things," Jess said quickly, fearing she wouldn't go.

"She will?" Lei asked.

"She will," he said confidently, knowing she'll say yes as soon as he asks her.

"Ok then, let me talk to Parker. I'll get back to you,' she said, smiling at him.

Rory's POV

When Rory got up, she was shocked to find she was alone. She walked through the apartment, wondering where Tristan was. Jess had told her he had things to do this morning. Not to mention, she expected him to disappear after the disagreement they'd had the night before.

She walked in the kitchen to find the coffee pot full and ready. There was one mug in the sink, rinsed out, and another empty mug by the coffee. Sugar and creamer was sat out too. Smiling, she poured herself a mug and drank it half way gone before refilling it. She put the sugar and creamer away, not needing it, and went and sat on Tristan's couch.

She sat back and thought about the words she'd had with Jess. He had a point, about turning to Tristan in the big moments, but that was the past. The problem was fixed, wasn't it? Or was there more going on she didn't know? She drank the entire part of the coffee as she wondered around making a pro/con list for every thing concerning Tristan, trying to find the loose thread.

Her cell started ringing and absentminded, she answered. "Gilmore."

"Daughter dearest, what has Mommy done to deserve such a greeting? Have I not raised you better than that?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'll do better next time," Rory said, as she cleaned the few dishes that were dirty.

"Uh oh," Lorelei said. "What's wrong with my love child?"

"Love child?"

"I've decided that makes me sound like a hippy and aren't they cool again?"

"How in the world should I know?"

"Aren't you cool?"

"Mom, I have never been nor will I ever be cool."

"Oh well, now will you tell Mommy what has your all forlorn?"

"Forlorn? Since when do you use forlorn?" Rory asked as she finished the dishes.

She made her way back to the couch and pulled her legs up under her. She picked up the remote and turned on the gigantic television.

"I'm smart, you know that. And you need to stop distracting me. I'm not that old, I don't forget."

"Oh you forget, just not when I want you to."

"So, see, you might as well tell Mommy. How else will I fix it?'

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just life. It's time to make some lemonade," Rory sighed. "How are you, Gigi, and Luke? Doing ok? Is the bridge coming along?"

"The bridge is right on schedule. Luke and I just met with Rick, your bridge man. He said everything is right on schedule. The date he gave you will be fine for the grand re-opening. The three of us are…adapting. It's not…well…Luke sleeps over the diner more than he has in a long time," Lorelei said, sounding defeated and Rory hated that.

"Oh no. Is Gigi being difficult?"

"No more than to be expected. I mean, poor kid has no parents, is a regular orphan, and experienced culture shock. I'd be a little heathen too. Heck, I was a heathen."

"Mom—"

"Hush Rory. You don't live here anymore. You have your own life with your own problems. You don't share with me and let me even pretend to help. At least I shared with you. Life sucks and times are hard. We cope and adapt, we don't force and ignore. I've got to go, Michele needs me," Lorelei said sadly. "I love you kid."

"Love you Mom," Rory said before her mom hung up.

She dropped her cell on to the couch next to her and stared at it. Her and her mom had always had strange and unusual phone calls but that one had to be the worst. It took that title from the calls from Europe when they were in a fight and the ones from when they didn't speak.

Feeling emotionally drained already and still bored out of her mind, she decided to play some music. She chose a hidden playlist on her phone that she'd titled Guilty Pleasures. When all else failed, she could always just dance it out.

Jess's POV

When Jess approached his apartment door, he was disgusted at the music blasting throughout the hallway. He didn't know who it was but it was that annoying nonsense song that had been playing since last year. He growled in distaste as he unlocked his door and stopped dead in his tracks. The offensive music was blasting from his apartment.

He moved slowly down the hallway and closer to the cause of his ear bleeds. Once again, he stopped dead in his tracks. Rory was in the living room. It looked like she was either having a seizure, trying to fly, or imitating some foreign dance. She was also singing terribly off key with the horrible song.

Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece

You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah

You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy

But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously

Talk to me, baby

I'm going after this sweet craving, whoa-oh

Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

"Did Mary just swear?" Tristan asked from behind Jess, making him jump.

"When did you get here?" he asked, turning around to see his roommate.

"Just a moment ago."

Walk for me, baby

I'll be Diddy and you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh

Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

I-I-I-I-I-I Keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

"God, I hate this song," Jess groaned, banging his head into the wall.

"It's catchy," Tristan said, his eyes on his girlfriend.

"It's crap," Jess said and turned to go into the kitchen.

He grabbed a beer and turned around. Tristan had come in behind so he tossed him a beer. Before he could reach in and get another one, Tristan tossed it back, opting for water.

"So, where were you?" Jess asked, an eyebrow arched as he studied his new friend.

"Work," Tristan said with a sigh.

"Thought you didn't start till March."

"I needed to find some things out. Which reminds me," Tristan said, turning to face Jess. "I need to talk to you…alone…soon."

"Uh, ok," Jess said, slightly confused and wary all at the same time.

The apartment was soundly silent and both guys looked relieved.

"I know you guys are supposed to work, I'm going to lay down. I've got a headache," Tristan said, turning to go.

Jess just nodded and watched him. Tristan had just went into his room when Rory entered the kitchen and stopped dead. Jess smirked at her and she blushed, making him laugh.

"How long have you been back?" she asked, not meeting his eye.

"Long enough to think about cake by the ocean."

"Oh, shut up," she groaned, the blush returning.


	74. Guess Who's Back

Disclaimer/Author's Note:

I do not own Gilmore Girls or any other pop culture references made through out this story. I also do not claim to be an expert in law or the military. I gather my knowledge from various places and am a smart person who also created some characters. That is all I can disclaim and claim.

The author wants to say this came out better than I expected it to come out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep reviewing. I love your reviews I can honestly say reviews for the last 4 or so chapters were used in formulating some of the Hayden/Huntzberger situation coming up. Some of your ideas were used and some of my ideas were changed. So read, enjoy, and leave a note. Tell me what you liked and ask a question I haven't answered. I love answering questions.

Peace, Love, & Bulletproof Marshmallows.

God Bless, The Olsen Twins.

D5

Logan's POV

Logan had been working around the clock gearing up to the launch. He was on the phone with someone and had a million things to do. He loved it. He thrived under the crunch and pressure of deadlines. He didn't have to worry about Kalli being upset he was at the office, she was off on one of her cases. The last time they spoke, she'd been at the airport. He hadn't asked where she was going and she hadn't offered.

On Wednesday he actually took off early. He decided he needed some time out on the waves before the whirlwind really set in. He stayed out on the water for hours, just thinking about how he was genuinely and truly happy. He hadn't felt so content in years and he was actually enjoying his life instead of just getting by. He didn't think about heading back until his hunger was equal to a Gilmore Girls.

At home he went straight to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the bowl he kept on the bar. He bit into it as he made his way to the bedroom to change. The minute he entered the room, he could tell he wasn't alone, he just figured Kalli was back and went about his business. He'd just dropped the last of his clothes when he heard a sound behind him.

He turned around with a cocky smile, ready to make a witty remark when he saw who was standing behind him. There blocking the only way out of the room besides the windows was none other than Bridget. He'd forgot all about her and was sad to see she couldn't say the same. He looked at her and thought she looked raggedy and a little harder than he remembered. Her hair, which had always been styled, now stuck out in different directions.

He noticed she was smiling as she looked at him and he remembered he was naked, intending on taking a shower. Quickly he reached for something, anything to cover his manhood. What he grabbed worked nicely but made Bridget's face suddenly look furious. He looked down to see he'd grabbed one of Kalli's black satin bra.

"I know that's not Rory's. She'd never do black satin. She prefers black lace. So you get her back and cheat on her immediately? What kind of Prince Charming are you?" Bridget asked, her voice dripping with ice and her eyes burning with fire.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Logan asked, finally speaking up.

"The clueless act doesn't work for you, though I suspect this is the first time that's happened. I know you two got back together. It was destined, everyone could predict it once you ended up at the same party. She quit, you know. Walked in and quit. Wouldn't listen to reason or bribes. That was her dream job, what she'd worked for all her life. Everyone knows that. Everyone's going to be so disappointed in her and it'll be all your fault and here you are with some other floozy's bra," Bridget ranted as she moved closer. "Bet it's that woman you were with in New York, right? She's a predator, you got to watch out for her. How can you go for that over everything Rory has to offer?"

"I'm not with Ace. Ace has the love of her life back and I'm having fun. What's it to you? I think you're obsessed with her. You sound like it to me."

"Shut up," she screamed, grabbing her hair in both her fists.

Logan understood why her hair stuck out the way it did now. He started slowly stepping towards where his phone was charging.

"You think I'm stupid? I'm not stupid, you know. I'm not," she said, focusing in on him again. "Stop moving or else."

"Or else what?" he asked with a sigh but he stopped moving.

So much for enjoying life, he thought glumly.

"Drop the floozy's bra," she said, ignoring his question.

"I will not and stop calling her that."

"You will so and I'll call her whatever I want. She's not Rory."

"So?" Logan exploded, dropping the bra as he threw his hands in the air. "So what? Let me say this slowly so you'll understand…I. Am. Not. With. Rory. Ace has a man and she's happy. I have my girl and I'm happy. Why aren't you happy?"

"Why am I not happy? Why am I not happy?" she repeated his question, laughing hysterically. "I am not happy, you're right. I am not a happy camper at all. And you wanna know why?" she repeated, laughing again. "I'll tell you why. One Miss Rory Gilmore, that's why."

"What could Ace have done? She's a sweet heart who genuinely cares about everyone. There's no why she could have done something to you."

"Oh she did alright and I'm gonna get her back. Mark my words, Prince Charming."

"I am not prince charming."

"Wait," she said and he could have sworn he saw reality seep back in as her eyes seemed to get clearer. "Where is she? Where's Rory?"

"How should I know? Get this," he said as snidely as he could. "Not only am I not with her, I'm not her keeper."

He wasn't about to tell this crazy girl that Rory would be here in just a couple of days. He wasn't stupid.

"You're not with her? She's not here?" Bridget asked, sounding less sure of herself and more vulnerable but he wasn't moved.

"By George I think she's got it."

"You're serious?" she asked him, her eyes pleading with him. "You're not playing with me are you?"

She batted her eyelashes at him and he wanted to punch her. He couldn't believe she was flirting with him. She looked him up and down, reminding him he was naked. This time he just stood there and made a mental note to never get naked without being behind a locked door again.

"You know," she said when her eyes and reached his again. "You could play with me, I wouldn't mind."

"But I would," Logan said honestly. "Why don't you let me throw some clothes? At least a pair of shorts, it's the only decent thing, and you're a decent girl aren't you?"

He spoke like he would when he talked to Honor's children, nodding his head and smiling widely. He hated that he was humoring her but he had to do something to gain the upper hand.

"Yeah, get some clothes," Bridget said after a couple of minutes.

"Thanks," he said before turning and going to his closet.

He quickly threw on some pants and a shirt as he made his way over to the safe that was hid in there. He quickly put in the code and took out a gun. He slipped the gun in his pants at his back and walked back towards the room only to find it empty.

He walked through his whole house but she was nowhere. He couldn't find her outside either. It was like she just disappeared into thin air.

Tristan's POV

Wednesday Tristan was lounging around the apartment, something he'd hardly done since he bought it. Rory had gone back to her place. He didn't want to see her go and had offered to go with her but she said no. So instead, he was lounging because she told him to do it. However, his idea of lounging did not sit well with his roommate.

Jess stood in the doorway of his office and watched him. Occasionally he'd scoff and say his usual huh. Tristan knew he was trying to engage him but wouldn't give in. He was going through new laws on line that weren't in his books, taking note of anything relevant for Mary.

"Seriously, when did work become lounging? And since when do you work? I thought that wasn't until March. What is going on?" Jess asked, making Tristan chuckle.

After putting his computer on sleep, he turned in his chair to face his new friend who was also Mary's friend and family. A friend with a special past with Rory. He knew he would be breaking attorney/client privilege but he figured Rory wouldn't mind.

"If I tell you, it's breaking attorney/client privilege," he said to see how Jess would react.

"Ok, sorry, no problem," he said, holding up his hands and taking a step back.

"No, no," Tristan said, stopping him . "I don't think it's going to be a problem, I just wanted you to know the seriousness of the situation when I say, don't tell her I told you. Wait until she tells you because, and I have to stress this, she doesn't know yet. If you can keep this to you and you alone, I will gladly spill what I know."

She's rubbed off on me, he thought as soon as he stopped talking. He'd just done a rant that would make a Gilmore Girl proud.

"You're going to tell her though?" Jess asked, having taking a couple of steps closer.

"Yes, as soon as I get all the info from Michael. He's a partner at my firm and he's helping me with this. I don't want to go to her until I know everything I need to know."

"Ok, duly noted," Jess said, lighting a cigarette. "So what is it you need to know about?"

Tristan didn't mind Jess smoking. Guys smoked all the time back in the day. Usually it was a roll your own that he'd smoked, but when your in the desert you did what you could to make it one day at a time. Tristan never smoked but he never complained about it either. Mary was Mary and he knew she didn't like it.

"Let's go to the kitchen,' he said, standing up and picking up the empty iced tea glass.

They walked across the hall and both grabbed water bottles out of the fridge. They leaned against the counters and took a drink before Tristan spoke again, breaking the silence.

"The meeting with the lawyer didn't go well."

"I gathered that much when she called me," Jess said, blowing out smoke.

"Yeah, what was that about? And then you guys had a fight? Is that why she left?" Tristan asked, taking another drink.

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine if you give me that attorney client thing and don't tell her."

"Bro code," Tristan said seriously, nodding his head and grinning.

"You look stupid," Jess told him.

"Two words. Barney Stinson."

"Who?' Jess asked, not getting it and shocking Tristan.

"You didn't watch How I Met Your Mother? Neil Patrick Harris?"

"Doogie Howser I know."

"You should watch it. It's a good show if you just ignore the very end. Horrible ending."

"You and Rory are perfect for each other," Jess said with a laugh.

"Aw, that's the nicest thing you've said to me," Tristan smirked. "But I'm going to ignore it and tell you, Rory has to get married or she looses her inheritance."

"She has to get married?" Jess asked, spitting out the drink in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, and see I went to the office to see what her options were. Michael looked over the papers I brought and talked to another partner. That led to the discovery that the marriage has to be approved by the matriarch or patriarch of the Hayden family."

"Francine," Jess said.

"Right. Michael told me when he got off the phone to give him a couple of days. He'd get back to me. So as I wait, I'm doing my own looking, taking note of anything that could be a loophole. There is one thing going for us, the marriage clause was added recently and I was told that Christopher had no knowledge of. If that can be proven, it can be thrown out easily and it's no big deal."

"But if it is a big deal, Rory's going to flip out," Jess said, saying what Tristan feared.

"That's exactly why I haven't told her yet. I want to go with concrete news because there's also the little fact that she has a year, think that princess movie Rory likes. That's the irony of it," Tristan ranted, feeling a little better for saying it out loud.

They both stood quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Tristan finished his water and put the bottle in the right bin.

"You could marry her," Jess said suddenly.

Tristan looked at Jess, shocked to hear those words come from that man.

"Where does that enter the playing field?" Tristan asked, not ready to admit he'd thought about it.

"You and her are together, in love, it's one of those fate, cute stories. You're also a good bride, from money and a name, so you fit the obvious criteria. Solve everyone's problem in one fell swoop, killing two birds with one stone. Perfect."

"We just got together and it's been so dramatic," he protested even thought it was like Jess had been reading his mind.

"So what?" Jess asked with a shrug as he lit another cigarette. "When you know, you know, right? The One and all that crap."

"Wait a minute,' Tristan said, unable to resist anymore. "You've said fate twice now. You said cute and perfect twice, once calling us a perfect couple. Mr. Mariano, I do believe you are softie with a romantic side even thought you refuse to acknowledge it."

"I have to return some video tapes," Jess said and left the kitchen.

Tristan started laughing as he called out, "I have that movie. Wanna watch it?"

"Always," Jess called back as Tristan grabbed another water before leaving the kitchen.

He went into the living room and found the movie. He had it in the DVD player and the menu screen up before Jess ever walked in. When he did, Tristan couldn't help but notice the gigantic smile on his face.

"Why so smiley?" he asked as he took his spot.

"Lei's going to Cali with us instead of Matt and Chris."

"Why's that, not that it's a problem."

"Oh the Phillies got their periods and caught feelings. It's a long story but it's cool," Jess said with a sigh. "Let's watch American Psycho."


	75. Goin To California

Logan's POV

Friday Logan woke up in his office on the black leather couch. He hadn't been in his house since Bridget had disappeared. He told himself it wasn't because he was scared but because he had a lot of work to do. Case in point, he had an important meeting before he could head to the airport.

He was heading towards his private bathroom when his cell rang. Changing direction, he headed towards the desk where his cell phone sat on the charging pad. He looked at the lit up phone and made the decision to ignore the phone call. It was his mom and he wasn't in the mood to pretend. It was too early in the morning, didn't she understand the time difference?

He went back to the bathroom, took a quick shower and put on a fresh new suit. Once he was truly ready for the day, he went back to his office to see his phone flashing. Figuring his mom had left a voicemail, he picked it up. He was shocked to find he had two voicemails, one from his mom and one from a number he didn't recognize.

His mom's voicemail went as expected.

"Logan, this is your mother. Why didn't you answer the call? I need to speak to you immediately. It's important, returning my phone call is priority one."

"Gee mom, I love you too," Logan muttered as he deleted the message.

"Logan Huntzberger, this is Francine Hayden, a friend of your mother's. I would like to have a word with you as soon as you're available."

He listened the message a couple more times before putting his phone down. He couldn't figure out why Rory's grandmother would be calling him. He wondered what was going on but couldn't think on it. He couldn't be distracted by the Hartford cronies, he had a big meeting over the financials of the app and to deal with last minute details for the party.

He grabbed the papers he needed, checked the time, and went to the conference. One thing his father had taught him was to be the first in a meeting, it's an advantage and you always played the advantages. As he passed by his secretary, she was just getting in. He wished her a good morning and asked her to bring fresh coffee to the conference as soon as she could.

Rory's POV

Rory was at her place. She'd had some extra packing to do. Not only did she need a bag and a few dress bags for California, she needed to have some stuff at Tristan and Jess's. She hadn't talked to anyone about it and she hadn't even made a pro/con list.

When she'd gone home it was partly because she was mad at Jess. Then she started to think about what he'd said and it made her start thinking. Thinking always led her to overanalyzing things and making stupid mistakes. So she went home so she could think, thinking she needed her space and alone time. She was independent, she was a Lorelei Gilmore after all.

What she discovered in the apartment had surprised her. She was lonely and miserable. Suddenly the apartment she was so proud of, seemed incredibly suffocating. She'd paced around at first, unhappy and restless. Then she grabbed her laptop and curled up in her bed. She turned on some re-runs of Sex And The City and started writing.

She got lost in the writing, not censoring herself in the slightest. She hadn't set down with a concrete plan, just the desire to write. The next thing she knew, she was writing her and Tristan's story. It was fiction but it was their story, with all her fears and thoughts laid out between the lines. It was when she got to the words Jess had thrown at her, that she realized she wanted to be there, with them.

She got a taxi and felt anxious on the short ride to their apartment. When she was out front, she asked the driver to wait and called Tristan.

"Hey Mary, where are you?"

"I'm out front, come out here."

"Just come up."

"No, you come down," she said firmly.

"All of us?"

"No, just you," she said with a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Be right there Mary."

She apologized to the driver and promised him a tip as she opened the door to get out. By the time the driver had popped the trunk, Tristan had arrived.

"That's a lot of stuff for a short trip. Are you sure you packed enough?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you," she said sheepishly.

They unloaded her bags onto the sidewalk so the taxi would be free but she wouldn't let him carry anything inside. She made him stand on the curb with her bags and she felt like an idiot.

"What's this all about?" Tristan asked.

"I realized something and, um," she said, the words escaping her when she needed them the most.

"Mary," Tristan said as he took a step closer. "Rory."

"I have things so I won't have to be stupid again," she said, hoping he'd understand as he moved closer.

"Mary, the only stupid thing you've done was make me wait so long for the inevitable," he said, smirking at her before he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Logan's POV

As he rushed out of the office, Logan loosened his tie. The meeting had lasted all morning and he was glad he took the rest of the day off for his guests. He arrived at the airport just as the plane was landing, glad that he wouldn't have to wait long. He was checking out the headlines and relaxing when Kalli called.

"Hey, I'm back, when will you be off?"

He smiled. "Did you forget Ace and Jess were arriving today? I'm at the airport."

"Oh yeah," she said, sounding disappointed. "Guess I should put some clothes on."

Logan laughed. "No need to rush if you want to stay that way but it will be a while before I'm home. I'm taking them out to dinner after I take them to their hotel. Plus I gotta talk with Ace about something."

"Mmm."

"Don't be like that. I want you to come to dinner too."

"Oh you did? But you didn't even ask me?"

"Someone sounds…like she forgot she only just got back and had forgot we had guests coming," he said with a wide grin. "That sure is a lot of forgetting your doing. Gotta be bad for someone in your line of work."

"Oh shut up and tell me the hotel you're going to."

"Why would I do that? Can't you find us on your own? Or are you forgetting too much?" he teased her, smiling big and forgetting to look for Ace and her friends.

"You're really cruising for it," she warned him, making his nerves tingle.

"I missed you Kalli. I've got something to tell you," he told her seriously.

"Somehow I don't think I'm going to like it either."

"We'll talk," he told her. "Meet us –"

"Don't say another word. I'll beat you there," she told him and hung up.

Smiling, he slipped his phone in his pocket and looked up to find he had an audience. Ace and Jess were standing in front of him with Tristan and Lei. They all were smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

Both Ace and Jess answered at the same time.

"Nothing."

"Who's Kalli?"

Logan led them to baggage claim as he explained who Kalli was and that she was meeting them at the hotel so they could go out to dinner. Then he did the usual pleasantries, asking how the flight was and if they'd been to California before. Grabbing the luggage, they made their way to the car. He told the driver to go to the Marriott Resort & Spa.

"You didn't have to go fancy for us," Ace told him.

"I didn't," Logan told her honestly. "We have some rooms on comp for this precise reason. You're just getting to benefit."

"That's a smart idea," Tristan said. "Never know when you need them for clients and prospective backers."

"Exactly," Logan said. "So how are you guys? You ready for this? I take it this is the Lei I've heard so much about."

"Oh, so Crash Test Dummy talks about me?" Lei asked, smiling at Jess.

"Crash Test Dummy?" Logan asked, looking at Jess.

"I want to hear more about the fact that you've heard so much about Lei. When did all this hearing happen?" Ace asked as she looked between him and Jess.

"Told you she didn't know," Jess said looking at him.

"Didn't know what?" she asked, once again looing between the two.

"He told me you didn't know we'd been talking," Logan explained as the car stopped in front of the hotel. "But I told him that he was wrong. That you probably knew we were talking and becoming friends. Guess I don't know you as well as I thought."

"Guess you don't," Tristan said with a smile as they got out of the car.

Logan ignored Tristan and went inside to check them in. They had two rooms right next to each other on the very top floor. Jess and Lei went into their room and Logan followed Ace and Tristan into theirs. He watched as Tristan immediately went into the bathroom with one of his two bags and shut the door behind him. Logan turned to Ace only to see that she too was watching Tristan closely.

"Everything ok, Ace?" he asked, making her jump just a little.

"It's fine," she said quickly, turning to face him. "How are you Logan?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk sometime tonight?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, let's talk," she said, dropping onto the bed and patting the spot next to her.

Quickly, he shook his head no as his eyes flicked to the bathroom door, glad to see it was still closed.

"I've made reservations," he said. "In fact, I bet Kalli's downstairs waiting on us as we speak. How about after dinner?"

"Whatever you say," she said. "What kind of reservations and when?"

"Nice and casual," Logan said, knowing she was thinking about her clothes. "And it's for seven."

"That's not for a couple of hours," Tristan pointed out as he walked out of the bathroom.

Logan watched as she turned to him. A look was exchanged between the two before Tristan nodded. She sighed and walked towards him and grabbing his hand. Logan couldn't help but smile. There was something there and because there was something there, he could see how in love the two were. It made him happy to know that Ace was happy.

"That's because, I figured you, Jess, and I could go do some last minute work."

Jess's POV

Jess knocked and opened the door to Rory and Tristan's room. Walking inside, he heard Logan mention some last minute work and he picked up his pace. The three of them were in the bedroom and he stopped in the door, marveling at the bizarreness of the situation. Rory was standing next to Tristan holding hands while Logan stood opposite them by the dresser.

"This is a strange little gathering," he mused out loud and making everyone turn to him.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked him, walking over to the bed and picked up her laptop bag.

"Well, years ago good old Liz got toasted again…" he said before trailing off.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, smiling the whole time. He caught the pillow easily and chucked it back. She wasn't so smooth and the pillow hit her upside the head, making all the guys laugh.

"Anyway, there's work that needs done?" Jess asked, directing his question to Logan.

"Just a little, nothing major. We'll be done in time for our dinner reservations. We don't even have to leave," Logan explained. "Well, I do need to go down to the lobby for a minute. I will be right back."

That said, Logan walked swiftly out of the room. Jess watched him before looking back at his friends.

"I feel like I missed something," he said.

"I don't know what that would be," Tristan said, as they both walked towards Jess in the door.

They went into the sitting area and sat on the couch and chairs. Jess grabbed his cell and text Lei that they were working and had plans for dinner at seven. She text him back saying she wanted a nap and to wake her in time. As he was agreeing, Logan walked back in with a dark haired woman who looked severe and sexy at the same time.

"Nice to see you again Kalli," Rory said, getting up and greeting the woman.

"Yes," Kalli said.

"Jess, this is my friend Kalli I told you about," Logan said, introducing Jess to the girl he knew Logan liked a lot.

"I'm still curious about all this talking," Rory said, looking between Jess and Logan.

"Well curiosity killed the cat," Jess told her with a smirk. "Let's get to work."

Jess saw Rory roll her eyes but she was smiling at the same time. He grinned at her.

"May I use your laptop?" Logan asked, turning to Rory who nodded and handed it over.

He did a few things before turning the computer to show Jess and Rory.

"Wow, is that what it will look like?" Jess asked, studying the screen.

He had to admit he liked the layout. It was a nice white and blue with black text. The pictures that were there were easy to see without clicking them.

"It's the way the app will look when we go live. The only thing missing is the information I need from Ace," Logan explained.

"What information?"

"We figured that the first piece written for the app would be you informing your new readers who you are. A meet the editor piece if you will. And we need a picture. Now I didn't think you'd want me to use what I had, being that they are a decade old, but I didn't know if you had a head shot or not. I have a photographer who can work quickly tomorrow if you need him."

"Wow, I didn't even think of that," she said, already lost in her head.

Chuckling, Jess asked, "How does the Truncheon Beat look?'

"Here," Logan said and clicking on an icon on the bottom corner that Jess had overlooked.

Suddenly the screen changed to a white and brown. In big black block letters was Truncheon Beat. Everything they had sent him was there. There was even a space for the actual store and publishing company information. Jess nodded as he looked it over, feeling proud of the work he saw.

"Is that all you need then, is Rory?" he asked, finally looking up at Logan.

"Well, that depends," Logan said. "There was one other thing we would like to have on the app first thing. Since you are a published author, how about a short interview? It's a way for our subscribers to know you and what your about? We have a list of questions ready and waiting. The photographer can also take your picture. We could do that all in the morning and have it ready to go at launch. If your game that is."

"I think it's a great idea Dodger," Rory said.

"It would be good press for you Jess," Tristan said.

"Sure, anything to help the app."


	76. Finn's Surprise

Tristan's POV

While everyone else was looking at the computer and working, Tristan was watching TV. Lei had joined him when she woke up and they both had their phones out. He was going through emails he hadn't looked at yet. There was one from Michael and he quickly opened it. He read it once and scanned it again after that before excusing himself.

Tristan went into the bedroom and dialed Michael's line. It took a few rings before the other man picked up the phone.

"So those are the options I have to lay out for her?" Tristan asked, getting right too it.

"Yeah, I'm fairly confident. It's just a matter of how she wants to handle it," Michael explained, distracted with something else.

They talked a few minutes longer before Tristan thanked him and hung up. He was happy that now he had options to present Mary with. He wasn't just telling her she had to get married or forfeit her inheritance. Feeling much better with life, he walked back out to where he'd left Lei.

He looked over to Mary sitting between her two exes. They all were smiling and her eyes sparkled. It simultaneously make him smile and get jealous. He wanted to walk over there and pull her into his arms, kissing her passionately but he knew that wouldn't be nice. Instead he just stood there until he caught her eye and when he did, he gave her a smile that made her blush before he rejoined Lei.

"Everything ok?" she asked once he'd sat down.

"Everything's coming up roses," he told her, looking over to see Mary watching him.

"That's great," she told him, going back to her phone. "My brother's being a pain."

"I'm sorry. I never had any siblings but from what I hear, they're pretty tough to manage."

Lei chuckled and Tristan smiled, having accomplished his goal.

"Parker doesn't like Jess for whatever reason. He won't justify it, he just makes things difficult. They had a run in and I was able to show up in time, they both are still riled up. I have them nowhere near one another but it doesn't help. I really love Jess and I don't want Parker to screw this up. We're all we go though, you know?" she asked, looking up from her phone and at him. "I'm sorry for unloading on you. Totally nacho fault."

"Did you say nacho instead of not your?" Tristan asked, smiling.

"Sure did," she said.

"I haven't heard that in," he paused on thought. "I honestly couldn't say when the last time was."

"I break it out from time to time," she said easily. "If the situation calls for it."

"And this situation called for it?" he asked, amused.

"It felt right," she said with a shrug. "Don't question it."

He laughed for a minute, understanding what Jess saw in her a little better.

"I'm sorry about your brother. Jess is a good guy from what I know of him. I know if Mary vouches for him, he's a good guy. I think you need to figure out your brother's angle."

"His angle?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Tristan said, nodding. "Everyone has an angle."

He looked over to Mary and the guys. He noticed the laptop was closed and he hoped that meant they were just about done.

Rory POV

They wrapped up their impromptu meeting and Rory stood up to stretch. Her eyes immediately sought Tristan out. The smile he'd given her earlier still burning bright in her mind.

"Is everyone about ready? We have reservations for dinner at 7," Logan said, making her glance at her cell phone to checked the time.

She saw they had an hour. She also saw she had a text from Tristan. She quickly opened it, wondering what he wrote.

"I love watching you concentrate. You bite your lip and your eyes get small. Then something clicks and your mesmerizing blue eyes get bigger and you lick your lips with your tantalizing tongue. That, MARY, is why I love you."

She smiled and looked up to see he was watching her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, their eyes locked together intensely.

"Where are we going?" Lei asked, her voice a little panicky.

"Don't worry Lei," she said, breaking her eye contact and looking at her with a smile. "I brought plenty."

"Thanks Rory," Lei said with a grateful smile.

Both girls gave their guys quick pecks and went into the bedroom. Rory stopped and turned before she shut the door.

"Do you want to join us?" she asked Kalli who was leaning against the wall where she'd been since she came in.

"I'm good," Kalli said, not moving an inch.

"Ok," Rory said, still unsure how she felt about the girl that made Logan so happy. "Give us a few minutes guys."

She shut the door and turned to Lei who sat on the bed.

"Who is that woman?" Lei asked.

"That's Kalli. She's Logan's friend," Rory said, using air quotes around the last word.

"Gotcha," Lei laughed. "Aren't these rooms too much?"

"I'd expect nothing less of Logan Huntzberger."

"That's right," Lei said, getting up and joining Rory at her bags. "You dated him Jess said."

"Almost married him too," Rory said.

"Man, you almost married Logan, you dated Jess, and now you're with Tristan and all of them are in the next room. How are you not freaking out?"

"All we need is Dean to show up," Rory laughed.

"Whose Dean?"

"My only ex who isn't here," she said as she pulled out a purple sweater she'd brought and turned to Lei. "This would look amazing with those pants and a pair of shoes I brought."

"It matches my hair," Lei said as she took the sweater.

"Exactly. It's a color that works for you."

As Lei put on the sweater, Rory pulled out the shoes she was referring to. They were a pair of purple boots you left over the pants leg. She tossed them to Lei and turned back to her clothes. She pulled out her own pair of black faux-leather pants. She picked out a navy blue off the shoulder blouse. A pair of silver peep toe heels topped the outfit off. They moved on to hair and makeup, making small talk at the same time.

When they were finally done, they gave each other the thumbs up and rejoined everyone else.

"Ready?" Tristan asked her.

"Ready," she said with a smile.

Logan's POV

They pulled up to Brigantine Seafood Restaurant and the driver opened the car door for them. Logan was the last one out of the car and the first one inside the door.

"Huntzberger, reservation for six," he told the hostess.

"I'm sorry but we had to change the original table. I hope that won't be a problem," the hostess said after looking at the tablet she held in her hand.

"What was wrong with the original table?"

"It didn't accommodate all your guests. It left one without a seat but we've rectified the situation."

"If it's not a problem why was I informed of it?" Logan asked, confused by the whole thing.

"I have to notify you. It's my job," the hostess said as she turned away from them. "If you'll follow me."

"Weird," Jess muttered and Logan nodded his head.

They followed the hostess across the room to a table where someone was already sitting. They had their back to them so at first Logan didn't know who it was. Once they were closer, he recognized their back and started smiling widely.

"Finn, my hetero life mate, what are you doing here?" he asked, walking up behind his friend. "How on Earth did you know?"

"I have my ways mate," Finn said, standing and giving Logan a hug. "So of course I made room for me. I knew you wouldn't mind. Kitten! How's my very own Reporter Girl doing?"

He gave Rory a hug and she laughed, hugging him back. "I'm doing great Finny."

They all took their seats with Finn sitting between Logan and Ace. They talked and ate a variety of delicious seafood. There was wine and beer constantly flowing as well. They sat there enjoying one another's company until the place had to kick them out to close. Laughing they went outside and all filed into the car. Once again Finn tagged along making himself welcome by sitting on the floorboard.

"Where shall we go now?" he asked.

"The hotel, it's late and this is a working weekend," Logan told him. "For us normal people at least."

"Hey, I'm normalish," Finn argued. "I just detest acting it."

"Don't I know it buddy."

"Besides, why else do you think I'm here? The party, tomorrow, I'm the representative of the Breckinshire Organization."

"They are one of the biggest backers and supporters," Logan said, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Yes, I know. I thought it was a good investment."

"You?"

"Yes me, why so shocked mate? I started my own company and it grew massively fast."

"Breckinshire though?"

"I picked the name after my grandparent's farm they owned. It was always my favorite place to go when I was a wee one."

"Wee one," Jess said and started laughing.

"Yes, wee one mate. I thought it was the perfect name."

"And what's the business Finn?" Ace asked, smiling at their Aussie friend.

"I'm a consultant/planner. It started with bars and clubs. I would consult how to keep the party and fun. Then I planned a few and the next thing I knew, I needed more people to help because I was in high request. I even opened a few clubs in the hotels in the Morgan Hotels."

"I'm impressed," Logan said honestly. "You finally grew up. Took you long enough."

"Gee thanks mate," Finn said but he was smiling.

They had a bro hug and then Ace was standing in front of him.

Rory's POV

Rory yawned and Tristan leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Are you ready for bed? I'm ready to take you to bed."

"I've got to talk to Logan. He said he wanted to talk about something after dinner," she told him.

"That's a buzz kill."

"I'm sorry," she said turning to face him, struck once again by how gorgeous and chiseled his face was. "You know there's no where else I'd rather be."

She stood up on her tip toes and grazed her lips softly and gently against his. His hands snuck up behind her, pulling her closer and capturing her lips for a hungrier kiss. Once their breath was needed, he broke the kiss and smirked at the desire he saw in her eyes.

"Go move your talk along then," he told her, patting her on her butt.

"Tristan."

"Mary."

They smiled at one another before she walked over to Logan who was hugging Finn. She stood there and waited until Logan looked at her.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Oh yeah," he said and turned to Kalli who was standing quietly behind him.

As Logan and Kalli talked, Rory studied the two. She had hoped spending more time with the woman would make her warm up to her. It was obvious how happy she made Logan and that thrilled Rory. However, she couldn't form a connection with Kalli no matter how she tried.

Over dinner she talked but only when she was asked a direct question or she was talking to Logan. If someone else spoke to her she was sharp but cordial but never spoke outside the exact matter at hand. It was a bit unnerving but Rory curious about her.

"Ok, let's go into the bar and have a night cap, how's that?"

"Sounds fine to me. Let me tell Tris."

She walked back to Tristan and told him the plan before kissing him deeply.

"I'll see you soon, wait up for me," she told him when she broke the kiss.

"Always Mary, always."

She smiled softly at him, feeling more loved and beautiful and wanted then she'd ever felt before. She knew everything in her life was leading to him, she just wished it didn't have to take so long.

Logan's POV

Logan and Ace went into the bar and he ordered for them out of habit. A scotch for him and a gin martini for her with two olives. They found a quiet table for two and sat down. They each took a drink of their drinks before they set them down and looked at one another.

"So what's up, Logan? What's on your mind?" she said when he still hadn't spoke.

"Well, a lot actually, Ace, and none of it's good, I hate to say."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him and he could tell she was concerned.

"I don't know where to start," he said honestly.

"Start at the beginning. I hear it's a very good place to start."

He laughed a little and took another drink of his drink, finishing the scotch off. He sat the glass down and looked into Ace's blue eyes. Once they would have moved him to think of the ocean, now they were just eyes.

"I guess if you want me to start at the beginning, do you remember your friend – and I use that word loosely – Bridget?"

"I've tried to forget her, why?"

"Well she hasn't forgotten you," Logan said as he waved at the bartender to get his attention. "I had a visit from her a couple of days ago."

"That's not my problem."

"Actually, it's more your problem then mine. All she could talk about was you. How dare I cheat on you, how dare I hurt you, where are you? That's all I heard. Then when she finally realized I was serious when I said I wasn't with you, wasn't cheating on you and that you weren't here. Then she had the audacity to make a move on me since I was standing there naked."

"Wait, why were you naked?"

"I was about to take a shower and she broke in. That's not important though. Ace, this woman is deranged even worse then when we talked about her before. I don't trust her. I don't like. I think she's up to something if I'm honest."

"I'll keep my eye out for her but I don't think she's going to do anything. She's not a bad person really. She's just mentally unstable it sounds like."

"Rory, you are being too nice. Usually I love that about you but I'm telling you that it's going to backfire on you."

"You don't know that," she said defensively.

"I think I know more than you considering she just paid me a visit."

"Ok, I get it. I will keep my eyes open and tell Tristan and Jess. Don't worry so much. Is that all you wanted?"

"Well, no," Logan said, not happy with how she reacted to the news of her stalker.

"Then what else is there?" she asked and he could tell that she was irritated.

"Francine."

"What about my grandmother?" she asked and he could see her instantly on the defense.

"Is there something I missed?" he asked, thinking it wasn't like his sweet Ace to be so angry.

"Why'd Francine call you?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I honestly don't know. She just left a message tell me to call her. I haven't returned the call. I was hoping you could tell me what this is all about."

"I don't trust her after everything she's done."

"What's she done? Fill me in and we'll figure it out together."

"Tristan should be here."

"We don't need him," Logan said, unhappy that he wasn't good enough.

"I need him. He's my boyfriend and my lawyer in all this."

"You need a lawyer to tell me what your grandmother has done?"

"No but it's probably the smart thing. Francine is trying to cut me out of the will. It's turned into an ordeal that Tristan has been handling for me. I don't know why she called you but it can't be very good."

"Do you want me to call her back and find out?" Logan asked, shocked to think that someone could cut his Ace out of what was rightfully hers.

"I really don't know," she said and he could tell her mind was somewhere else.


	77. Whipped

A/N:

So, I sat out to write and was debating between two ways to start this chapter. Took me awhile to decide, once I did, I was sat out for this to go a completely different way. Instead, this was how it came out and I have to say, I like this a lot better. I still accomplished what I wanted to accomplish so yay.

Hope the story is still moving you guys. I've noticed the reviews have dropped off. If you have any comments, suggestions, or ideas feel free to let me know. Review, PM, just drop me a line. I'll keep writing, I will finish this. I hope ya'all stick around for the ride.

Jess's POV

Saturday morning found Jess doing the things he hated more than anything else. He hated interviews. He hated talking about himself. He hated being nice to people that ask redundantly stupid questions. Most of all, he hated smiling. However, for the good of the app and Truncheon, he smiled.

He felt like a sell-out, something he'd always prided himself on not being. Half the reason he'd stuck around at Truncheon was that it wasn't mainstream. It wasn't Big Corporation. He'd had offers from other publishing houses, both for his books and for his editing skills but he'd turned them all down.

"So, Jess, let's take it back to your first book," the lady asking the questions said, as if she was the first person to 'take it back.'

"The Subsect," Jess filled in for her.

"Yes, The Subsect, it's such a unique title. Where did you come up with that?"

"Well," Jess said with a deep sigh. It was a question he was asked often and he never liked answering it. "The dictionary defines subsect two ways. One is a sect directly derived from another and the other is a minor sect. When I looked at my life at that time, both definitions applied."

"Interesting," the interviewer cooed. "How, may I ask, did your life reflect both definitions?"

"Reflect, good word choice but no, you may not. Next question."

He smirked at the frustration on her face. Every time he refused to answer a question, she got that look. He was rather open with her, he just refused to answer any questions of the personal nature, going so far as to say that his personal life didn't matter in his writing life.

"We both know one influences the other," she'd said.

"Touché."

The interview wrapped up and he made his way towards the others. They were all standing behind a bank of computers but were looking at just a couple of the monitors. He joined them and put his arm around Lei's shoulders.

"Done?" Logan asked him and he nodded.

Logan hurried over to the woman Jess had just left. He looked at the screens to see that only three out of the five were turned on. One computer had Rory's pictures on them while another had his pictures. The computer between those had a test version of the app.

"What are we doing?" he asked, wanting to go outside and smoke.

"We need to pick the picture we want on the app," Rory explained, not taking her eyes off her pictures as Tristan went through them. "We were waiting for you."

"Why? You know it doesn't matter to me."

"Well we had an idea and we wanted to see how you felt," she explained. "How about we let Tristan and Lei pick the pictures. They're here and this way they can feel apart of everything."

"Sounds fine to me. Still don't see why you waited for me."

"Oh stop being an old cranky man," Lei said, shoving him playfully. "I knew you wouldn't care so I already picked. I just want your seal of approval."

He looked at the screen with the picture of him. At first he didn't see anything special but the longer he looked, the more he realized it showed him perfectly. He wasn't smiling but he was happy. He could see it in his eyes. He looked relaxed and he remembered not feeling that way while taking the pictures. He turned to Lei and smiled.

"Good job," he told her.

"Thanks, CTD," she said, leaning in for a kiss but he pulled back before she reached him.

"CTD?"

"I was trying something new. Don't like it?"

"Sounds disturbingly close to STD."

"Yeah," she said after a couple of minutes. "Didn't think about that."

Laughing, he leaned back towards her and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled back just enough so he could talk.

"Let's go outside. I need a smoke."

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile.

Logan's POV

Logan made his way back to the group. He did a few things on the middle computer and the whole page reloaded. Now on the top of the screen sat Ace's picture and her column on the left side, Jess's photo and interview sat on the right.

"Where did Jess and Lei go?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Smoke break," Tristan said.

"Well, it's a hundred percent ready," he said, glancing at his watch. "With T minus six hours to go."

"I thought the party started at eight," Ace asked.

"It does, and we have to be there at seven but the official launch time for the app, when it's live to the world, ready for people to start subscribing at nine pm."

"Well then we should get back to the hotel. That's not a lot of time for Lei and I to get beautiful," she said with a smile.

"Oh please, Mary," Tristan scoffed as Logan laughed. "You're always beautiful."

"Oh stop, you're biased."

"Well then so am I because he's right," he said through his laughter."

"You're biased too," she said and walked away.

Logan turned to Tristan and they both had smiles. Briefly he wondered if they would be friends now but decided it didn't matter.

"There'll be a car to take you to the hotel. It will also be ready to take you to the venue. As I said we have to be there by seven. Dinner is first at eight. I'll meet you guys there."

"Sounds good," Tristan said, shaking his hand. "See you at seven."

Logan watched him walk off after Ace. He couldn't help but be amazed that ten years later and he wouldn't be married to Ace but he'd be her friend. He was ok seeing her with someone else and glad that she seemed happy with him. He was friends with Jess. It was all too much and yet just right.

Shaking his head he went up to his office, leaving the technological aspects to those better equipped. He still had a couple more hours of work before he could leave. Everything had to be perfect, he'd sunk a lot of his own money as well as the business's money in this endeavor. He was banking on a news source covering everything that mattered and operated like Twitter and Facebook would be used. He wanted it to become the go to for the latest and the breaking. He wanted to be the reason why newspapers finally became obsolete. At this point, it was the moon or bust.

Tristan's POV

Back at the hotel, Tristan begged Rory for an hour before he joined Jess in his room so the girls could get beautiful in theirs. She kept saying she needed time but he finally broke her down.

"One hour and you're gone," she said seriously but with a smile.

"Oh, Mary, could you really toss me aside so easily?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"How do you stay upright with an ego like that making you so top heavy?" she asked, stretching out on the bed.

"I balance it out in other places," he said with a smirk, arching his eyebrows.

He laid down in the bed next to her and pulled him to her. They just lay there for a couple of minutes cuddling in silence. It was comfortable and relaxing.

"Is this why you took an hour of beauty time away?" she asked, not moving an inch.

He moved so that he was holding himself over her. He locked eyes with her before he spoke.

"Rory, you are beautiful no matter what, first thing in the morning, middle of the night, with your 'beauty time' and most definitely without it. I'm not being biased when I say that. That was evident from day one and you've only gotten better with age."

"I always know when you say Rory that you're serious," she said with a smile.

"I am serious," he told her before leaning down and kissing her.

They spent the rest of their hour making out and acting like the teenagers in love they never got to be. At the end of the hour exactly, she broke apart and pulled away until she was completely out of his reach.

"Time's up Bible Boy," she said, smiling. "You have got to go."

"I don't think I can," he said playfully, moving towards her. "You're love is my drug."

"Quoting Kesha now? If only the Chiltonites could see their king," she said, moving backwards. "You're cut off. I'm calling Jess to send Lei over."

She grabbed her cell and went into the bathroom. He stood there, watching the bathroom, and smiled as he once again thanked whoever decided he deserved the girl of his dreams. All of a sudden she popped back out, wearing less clothes then she had on when she went in.

"The longer you take to go, the longer you'll be waiting even after we return," she said sweetly, smiling at him.

She disappeared again and this time shut the door. He walked over and found it locked, just as he expected.

"Mary you minx," he called out with a smile.

He walked over to his clothes and grabbed the suit she'd told him to bring. He grabbed his shoes and the pills he needed. He turned around to face the bathroom door and yell out he was leaving, when she popped back out again.

"It's your fault," she said, winking at him as there was a knock on the door.

Jess's POV

Jess was sitting at the table writing on his laptop when Tristan walked in. He nodded at him but didn't stop writing for a couple more minutes. He'd been struck with inspiration when Rory text she was ready for Lei, his new novel coming together quicker than he anticipated.

It wasn't the novel he'd intended to write. It was completely different in every way, with new characters and everything. It was also a topic that seemed the opposite of him. He was nervous as he wrote but he remembered reading once that that was a good sign.

When he finally felt like he'd reached a stopping spot, he saved the document and looked up at his friend. Tristan had laid his suit over the back of a chair and was sprawled on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Jess asked as he got up and walked over behind the couched and looked down.

"She's a wonderful tease and a minx and I love her," Tristan said, not caring how corny he sounded.

"You're whipped," Jess laughed. "But I get it."

"I am whipped aren't I?" Tristan asked, sitting up and smiling.

Jess walked around and sat on the couch. They both just sat there for a couple of minutes, pondering how the bad boys they once prided themselves being, had become the whipped men they now were.

Finally, Jess broke the silence. "Let's go for a short walk. We got time."

They got up and walked outside quietly. Once outside, Jess lit a cigarette and they walked in silence for a few minutes. When his cigarette was half gone, he said what had been running through his head since the meeting with Logan in their apartment.

"This thing tonight, how fancy a deal will it be?"

"Pretty fancy. Did you ever see Hartford society with Mary?"

"Closest I came, lucky for me, was a dinner at her grandparents with just Emily."

"Yes you are lucky, though dinner with Emily is frightening. Well, this will probably be an even bigger deal than the Hartford cronies try to be. Press, stars, all eyes on everyone. Everyone will be publicly polite while secretly being judgmental and catty. It will be a stuffy and painful event for people like you and me."

"That's what I was afraid of," Jess groaned, lighting another cigarette as they turned back towards the hotel.

"Nothing to fear," Tristan assured him. "We'll drink and mock, after all, we'll be the coolest guys there of course."

Jess laughed, feeling better already as they made their way back to the hotel. Once they were up in the room, the took turns in the bathroom, getting ready. When Jess struggled with his tie, getting frustrated, Tristan just stepped over and helped him.

Rory's POV

Rory was smiling goofily when she came out of the bathroom. Lei had just walked in and Rory waved at her as she walked over to the coffee pot. She filled two mugs and started another pot before walking back to the bedroom.

"Come on," she called out to Lei, who was still standing awkwardly by the door.

When Lei joined her in the bedroom, she handed her a mug. She set her cell phone into a stand and connected a speaker she traveled with. She turned on one of her playlists and turned to Lei.

"I brought several different dresses because I didn't know what you'd like. Next time we should do this at my apartment, I have way more choices then this limited selection," Rory explained as she grabbed the garment bags, drinking her coffee.

She laid the bags on the bed, unzipping them and pulling the dresses out in one fluid motion. There were three grey and white garment bags each holding three dresses a piece. In the last bag she grabbed a turquoise blue trumpet/mermaid V-neck sweep train charmeuse evening dress with ruffle beading split front that was backless.

"Ooo that's pretty," Lei said, looking at the dress she'd pulled out.

"It's new. I fell in love with it and had to have it."

"I love those purchases."

"Yeah, they're the best," Rory agreed. "Pick something out, I got a few in black but in other colors as well. It's a good thing we're the same size."

"Yeah, that's helpful," Lei said, looking at the dresses on the bed.

While she looked, Rory bopped around to the music as she set up the curling iron and refilled her coffee. She took a big drink before starting her makeup, singing along to the music. She had her face fully done before she heard Lei speak again.

"I think I like this one."

Rory turned around to see which one she picked. She smiled, not surprised at the color choice. It was a black femme fatale lace-trim gown. It was simple and one of her favorites.

"Jess will go crazy," she told Lei. "Let's do your makeup."

They sang and chatted as they took their time getting ready. They didn't make an appearance until they were almost late. By the look on the guys faces, it was well worth the wait.


	78. The IOP App

Logan's POV

Logan was at the San Diego Sunset Marina earlier than seven. He wanted to make sure himself that everything was running smoothly. There would be a mini brown carpet, the color of the app, followed by a dinner. He would talk about the app and announce it was active at nine. Then there would be a DJ for dancing and screens showing the app in use.

He had just left the DJ booth when he saw Kalli over by the fountain. She'd got caught up and said she'd meet him there before the dinner started. She stole a breath in a maroon strapless dress that was floor length and hugged her in all the right places. His heart sped up as he watched her pause and looked around, the lighting hitting her just right.

"Mr. Huntzberger, sir?" one of the interns asked, appearing out of thin air next to him.

"I've told you, Mr. Huntzberger's my father. He's a intimidating man, the exact opposite of me. Call me Logan and drop the sir," Logan said out of habit. "Now, what's the problem?"

"Sorry, Logan, sir," the intern said, making him sigh. "Gilmore and Mariano have arrived."

"Rory and Jess, I'll be right there."

He looked at Kalli again only to find she'd disappeared. He glanced around the entire outside space but couldn't find her anywhere. Wondering where she'd disappeared, he turned around made his way towards where his friends waited.

"Ace, Jess, Tristan, Lei, welcome," he said when he saw them. "You have to walk the brown carpet, a few pictures, the whole Hollywood thing."

"Are these pictures going to be in magazines?" Jess asked and he could tell the guy was horrified.

"We want them to be in magazines. That would be a good thing," Logan explained, leading them to where the brown carpet started.

"A brown carpets not as glamorous as a red carpet or an orange carpet," Rory said when she caught site of it.

"Gee thanks, Ace," Logan sighed, agreeing with her secretly even though it had been his idea in the beginning. "Ok guys, just walk the carpet and I'll see you guys on the other side."

Tristan's POV

The four of them walked the ugly brown carpet and posed for a handful of pictures. Tristan hated how the photographers shouted who are you at them as they made their way by. It was a short runner compared to some of the awards ones he'd heard about, but to him it seemed everlasting. Finally at the end of the carpet, a woman with a clipboard asked their names. She checked off a sheet and handed it to a man beside her, leaving a blank copy on her clipboard.

"This way," Logan said, leading them to their table.

Tristan kept his arm securely around Rory's waist as they followed him. Jess and Lei held hands, following them as they all looked around. It was beautiful with the night sky. There was a pool with a fountain, discreet lighting, and a sunset beach view. It was a little chillier than liked but Tristan noticed discreet heaters set about to keep off the chill. He had to admit it was the perfect California event as far as he was concerned.

Their table was up front near the dance floor and the DJ. They sat down and Logan excused himself saying he'd be back.

"This is beautiful," Rory said, looking around as a waiter appeared to fill the wine glasses.

"It is," Lei agreed.

"Not as beautiful—" Tristan started to say with a grin when Rory stopped him.

"Don't be cheesy and ruin this, Bible Boy."

"Bible Boy, I love it," Lei said laughing.

"Nicknames are annoying," Jess said but he was smiling while he said it.

"Annoyingly cute," Lei told him.

"I second that," Tristan said, laughing.

They sat there chatting and drinking their wine. As the place begin to fill up, the people watched. The girls got excited when they recognized someone. Tristan used the society mask he'd perfected early on in life and felt the wall return a little. He liked people and crowds didn't bother him, what he hated was pretentiousness. He hated fake and phony people and situations. Usually he would avoid stuff like this with all costs. He'd been known to use his injury as a reason to stay away.

All of a sudden he felt Mary slip her hand in his and give it a little squeeze. He looked over at her and saw her gazing at him lovingly. He smiled and leaned closer to her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the very same thing," she said, smiling.

"I'm fine, Mary. You know me," he said cockily.

"Yes, I do know you. That's why I was asking."

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm fine," he whispered as he pulled back.

Lei's POV

Lei sat at the table and tried not to fidget. She'd never been to a party like this or worn a dress like the one she had on. She was nervous she'd make a mess and ruin it. She was afraid she'd make a fool of herself and embarrass everyone else. She wanted a cigarette and a stiffer drink then wine.

She glanced at Jess who was talking to Rory about some book they both had read. He was engaged completely in the conversation but he held her hand and squeezed it every once in a while. They'd asked if she'd read the book and she said she hadn't. She'd had no interest but hearing them argue back and forth made her want to read it.

Logan came back to the table with Kalli right as dinner started and they took their seats. Now Lei sat between Jess and Logan, leaving her even more nervous. She wished someone would take a picture so she could show it to all the people who talked trash about her growing up. Just because she had no parents didn't mean she wouldn't make it in the world. Sitting here between successful men, she owned her own business, if that wasn't making it in the world, she didn't know what was.

For dinner they had one of best meals she'd had in a long time. They had Porterhouse steak and shrimp with a baked potato. There was a salad to start with and the quitter was an Italian cream cake. As they ate, Logan drew her into a conversation that Jess ended up joining. Lei found herself relaxing and having a good time.

"Well," Logan said as he finished his wine and stood up. "Time to address the masses."

They watched as he made his way to the DJ's booth. Lei turned and grabbed her wine glass, finishing off her fourth glass before turning back to face Logan.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the launch of the I.O.P. App and thank you for your interest in our new venture. Though the last thing I want is to bore you when I know all you have to do is check it out for yourselves, I have to tell you a few things," Logan said, smiling. "I.O.P. stands for In Omnia Paratus which means Ready For All Things. That's exactly what this app is, it's ready for all things. Your need to know for all things relevant and current, the breaking news that matters. What's influencing and shaping society at a moments notice."

The crowd started clapping and Lei joined it. She had to admit, it sounded like a good idea so far. She really liked the meaning behind the I.O.P.

"Now you don't need to run to all the different media sites and accounts out there. If it's important and a need to know, we'll have it in one place for quicker access. You can have the I.O.P. notify to your specifications and with a paid subscription, you'll have local news and can't download it for offline access."

Lei was glad that Logan started to wrap it up after that. She was hopping that she could disappear for a cigarette soon.

Rory's POV

Rory couldn't believe what Logan had named the app. She planned on smacking him for not telling her. She picked up her wine and gazed around at the room, wondering if anyone besides Logan, Finn and herself knew about In Omnia Paratus. As her eyes panned the room, she saw Finn and he saw her. He smiled and raised his glass. Instinctively, she raised her own and mouthed the words on her mine.

"One final thing that is begging to be done." Logan said calling everyone's attention back to him. He'd returned to the microphone with a wine glass in hand which he know raised in the air. "I must ask though, if you don't understand what I'm doing, that's fine. Dessert and dancing with an open bar will commence shortly. Those of you who know, please…"

Rory knew where he was going with this and couldn't believe he would do it. She turned and looked to Finn, only to find about half the crowd standing, their own glasses raised high. She saw a few faces that looked familiar and begged a closer look but instead, faced Logan and raised her own glass as she stood up.

"In Omnia Paratus," Logan said.

The Life and Death Brigade answered back. "In Omnia Paratus."

"The app is live!" Logan said and everyone started clapping.

When everyone had returned to their seats and the noise had quieted, you could still hear a buzz in the room.

"What did you do?" she asked Logan as soon as he'd taken his seat.

Logan laughed. "What do you mean Ace?"

"What do I mean? I mean what about Pandora's Box?"

"What about it?" Logan asked but she knew he was teasing her do to the uninitiated they were sitting with.

"Feels like there's some inside joke we aren't suppose to know," Jess said to everyone listening.

"It's a Bulldog thing," Logan said with a shrug as Rory started laughing.

The waiters brought out the Italian cream cake with some freshly made vanilla ice cream with coffee. They all enjoyed the cake and talked about the I.O.P app and how amazing it sounded.

As dessert wound down the DJ took his spot. Music started playing and the lights changed. Instead of the bright lights for dinner and a presentation, they dimmed. Strobe lights and disco lights started playing. When Rory saw a disco ball drop down over the floor, she laughed and clapped her hands.

"This is perfect," she said, once again looking at Logan.

Tristan's POV

As the waiters cleared the tables Tristan stood up and stretched. Jess caught his eye to tell him they were going to smoke. He watched as they walked off to the beach and thought a walk on the beach at night would be romantic. He turned to Rory only to see she was locked in conversation with Logan. She'd even moved closer.

He sighed and tried not to feel jealous. He knew it was pure innocent and he knew it. He had her heart and believed he always had. No, what made him jealous was the time Logan had with her. The memories and the whole other life that brought the look on her face like she had. The fact that the name of the app they worked on together was a throw back to that other time…he knew it was petty but he couldn't help it.

He turned to gaze at the people only to see a handful of people coming towards them. He recognized them as the people who stood when Rory had stood. He recognized Finn amongst the crowd as they passed him by and went to Logan.

He watched as he they all surrounded Logan and his Mary until she was lost in the crowd. They were all talking at once and for some reason it annoyed him. Frustrated with himself for his childishness, he turned his back on them and saw a guy standing there watching the crowd.

He looked the man over. He stood there, hands in his pocket like he didn't have a care in the world. He had a grey designer suit and he looked like a pompous jerk. He reminded Tristan of the exact person he was raised to be but had rebelled against. This guy had done the opposite and embraced it.

"Sycophants, all of them," the guy said, when he noticed Tristan watching him.

"I wouldn't know."

"Obviously. Half of them haven't been around in the past decade, living their own lives and forgetting the good times. Their using Huntzberger's spirit as glory grab."

Tristan had no idea what this man was talking about. He turned back to see the crowd was still around them. He smiled to see the Mary he knew to sit alone and read with headphones, sitting at the cool table surrounding.

"Some people just attract other people without even trying," he said, thinking out loud.

"It's such a curse," the man said with a sigh.

"Who are you?" Tristan asked, looking back at him.

"Robert Grimaldi," he said as if Tristan should already know. "And you are?"

"Tristan DuGrey."

"Never heard of you," Robert said smugly.

"I'm not surprised," Tristan said.

"What brings you to know the Huntz?" Robert asked, ignoring the sarcasm.

"The Huntz?"

"Yeah, Logan Huntzberger," Robert said, getting annoyed.

"Met him through my girlfriend. Her and my friend works on the app. What about you?"

"I went to school with Huntzberger," Robert said, taking a seat. "Let's put it this way, In Omnia Paratus."

"What is that all about?" Tristan asked, unable to help himself and knowing he'd regret it.

"If you have to ask, there's a reason why you don't know," Robert said snidely.

Tristan realized he'd taken Kalli's seat and he'd never even seen her leave. Briefly he wondered where she went but didn't give it much thought. He didn't like this Grimaldi guy. He looked towards the crowd and noticed it had thinned.

"Which one of the sycophants are yours?" Robert asked and Tristan had the urge to punch him.

"Mary's not a sycophant," Tristan smirked.

"Oh they all are, trust me. Especially when you throw the elusive Huntzberger in the mix."

"She's not with him," Tristan said as thought the word anymore.

"They all are," Robert said with smug confidence. "Even your Mary if she's over there instead of over here."

A/N:

Most places I have them go are real. I research what I'm looking for in the place they are. However, after looking at the places in San Diego, I liked aspects of a few. So I decided this time, I would make a fictional place combined off several. Check out San Diego, it's beautiful. Any San Diego readers out there?

Ok, also, I don't think any of you are going to mind but I decided this chapter needed a Lei POV. I don't know how many of these I will do. I kind of like sticking to the 4 main ones but I felt she needed to speak. Plus someone pointed out they liked getting to know her, what better way to get to know her then be in her head?

What do you think of the app's name? How do you like my nod to the LDB? It came out of nowhere and I have to say it made me really excited. Hope it was as perfect for you as it was for me.


	79. Let's Dance, One Song

A/N & Disclaimer:

Boy, I'm writing a lot of these lately lol. This is a very musical chapter. I had the idea and I grew it out over work, scrapped it after I got off and started over. This is what came out. I like how it turned out. I hope you guys do too. And I hope you realize I don't own these songs, I just love them. Good songs I wish I could say I owned as with the Gilmore Girls. In this chapter I own only Lei and the idea. All cool parts are borrowed from far smarter people than I. Tell me how you like it and I'll get started on Chapter 80. Shocking so many chapters and I'm not really done. It's only 'Feb' and I want to end it on New Years and do a round robin. I'm all in if you are. Peace

D5

Rory's POV

As Rory excused herself from the Life and Death Brigade, they continued to fawn over Logan. She hadn't realized how many were backing the app until tonight. A reunion event was being planned when she'd made her leave. She walked over to Tristan and slid her arms around his neck, not paying attention to who he was talking to.

"Wanna dance Bible Boy?" she purred in his ear.

"Mary," Tristan said and she could hear the smirk even though she couldn't see it. "I'd like you to meet someone."

She looked up and focused on the man in front of her. He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place him.

"This is Robert Grimaldi, Robert, this is my Mary," Tristan said. "Rory Gilmore."

"Robert, how have you been," Rory said, standing up and moving over to give the man a hug.

"I'm wonderful, how can I not be? The old man is still alive and well so I still spend his money and wait for him to die. And how are you, Reporter Girl?"

"I'm wonderful too. As you said, how can I not be," she said and turned back to Tristan. "That is, if he'll dance with me."

"I guess I have to go. It was a pleasure to meet you but I don't dare disappoint Mary," Tristan said, smiling as he stood up.

"No problem. We went out once so I know how she can be," Robert said with a smile of his own.

"Oh and how can I be?" Rory asked, turning back to face the one friend of Logan's she never could stand. "As I recall it was one date and we went to Finn's birthday party. We danced and we talked. End of story."

"You forgot the part where you and Logan made out in the corner," Robert told her before standing. "I think I'll go and greet Huntz before I head off."

"Oh I've never liked him," she said angrily.

"But you went out with him," Tristan said.

"Only to make Logan jealous. It was at the beginning of everything. I would have gave him a chance if he hadn't been an insufferable buffoon.

Rory and Tristan made their way to the dance floor while she fumed over the encounter. As soon as they were on the floor the song changed.

"Good song," Tristan said as he pulled her to him.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a fan," she said with a giggle.

Instead of answering, he started moving with her and singing along to the song.

"Hey pretty baby with the high heels on

You give me fever like I've never, ever known

You're just a product of loveliness

I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress

I feel your fever from miles around

I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town

Just kiss me baby and tell me twice that you're the one for me

The way you make me feel…

You really turn me on…

You know me off of my feet…

My lonely days are gone…

I like the feeling you're givin me

Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy

Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five

To buy you think to keep you by my side

I never felt so in love before

Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more

I swear I'm keepin you satisfied

'Cause you're the one for me…"

The whole time he'd been singing, they'd been dancing. They were doing moves straight out of Dirty Dancing, something Rory had never thought of doing. She'd just followed Tristan's lead, lost in his voice and his eyes as he sang to her. His bright, ice blue eyes were locked on hers intensely, making everything else fell away.

He leaned down and kissed her. It was a kiss that should have had fireworks going off. She wanted to life her foot and casually flip on lights. Instead, she melted into his arms, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his lips hungry against hers.

She was brought out of her senses when she an Australian's voice cut through. "Kitten's a Minx."

Suddenly Rory was aware of where they were and how they must look. She pulled back from the kiss and tried to pull away from Tristan's body. Instead he held her closer and started singing along again.

"Ain't nobody's business,

Ain't nobody's business…

Ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby

You really turn me on

You knock me off of my feet

My lonely days are gone

Give it to me-give me some time…

Come on be my girl-I wanna be with mine…

Ain't nobody's business…"

Logan's POV

Logan finally got away from the group and looked for Kalli. Once again she had disappeared. He looked around and saw Finn watching something intently on the dance floor.

"What's got your eye buddy? Found a red head?" Logan asked as he stepped up next to his friend.

"Kitten's a Minx," he called out.

Following his friends eyes he saw what Finn was talking about. Out on the dance floor getting hot and steamy was none other than Ace. He had to admit she looked good. He'd never seen her move like that. He felt a twinge of jealousy but before it could grow into something, he saw Kalli across the room.

"Nah, she's just in love. Watch and I'll show you a minx," he said and strode off.

He made a beeline for Kalli and when he reached her he did the one thing he'd been wanting to do. He pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard.

"What was that for?" she asked, laughing when they pulled back.

"I missed you. Can't I guy miss you?"

"Depends on why he was missing me."

"Don't be difficult Kalli. It's supposed to be a fun and amazing night," Logan said, the jealousy returning.

"Ok but I want to say something first," she told him, looking into his eyes with her intense black pools. "We need to talk tomorrow, about a couple of things."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

She kissed him than. The kiss was hard and hungry immediately, stirring things inside he usually pushed back down. This time he did things differently. He took control and slowed the kiss down as he moved his hands to her lower back. Gently he pushed her too him until their bodies were flush against one another. He could feel her heart racing next to his as they stayed like that until breathing became an undesired necessity.

He rested his forehead on hers and, breathing heavily, stared into her eyes. He expected her to say something or to walk away from him as she'd done a few times in the past. Instead, she stared back, breathing just as heavy. They were still standing like that when there was a tap on her shoulder. They both looked at the other person and immediately Logan got mad.

"Why in the world would you be tapping her shoulder at a moment like this?" Logan asked, utterly exasperated.

"Logan, don't," Kalli said, putting her hand up to stop him before she turned to the intruder. "I'll meet you in five."

Without saying a word, the intruder nodded his head at Kalli and turned away, disappearing in the dancers. Logan glared at his back before turning back to her. She just stood there looking at him as if nothing had happened. He didn't glare at her but the smile he'd had was gone. Her gaze was solid, she didn't flinch. Finally, Logan broke as he knew he would. He always was the one to break first with her.

"How do you know him?" Logan asked.

Jess's POV

Jess and Lei walked back to the party holding hands. They'd stayed gone longer than just a cigarette, having a make out session in a sand dune. The closer they got to the party, the tenser he could feel her become.

"What's the matter?" he asked, stopping them and getting in front of her.

"What could be wrong?" she asked awkwardly.

"Lei, this is me you're talking to," he said as he took her in his arms. "I know you're body inside and out and right now your filled with tension. And it's not the good kind."

"I don't know," she groaned dramatically. "I'm just nervous, uncomfortable, and now to top all of those disgusting feelings off, I'm worried Rory's going to hate."

"It's not in her DNA to hate but tell me why you think she would," Jess said with a smirk.

"Her dress, I borrowed it, I'm wearing it and I was rolling around in sand in it. I mean, that can't be good, right?"

"I wouldn't know," Jess chuckled. "But I'm sure she won't mind."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I don't, your right, but I think I can make an educated guess," he said, leaning in and kissing her quickly. "And my educated guess is that she won't mind."

When he finished talking, he leaned and kissed her again. He heard and felt Lei sigh witch only made him smile. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes before he spoke again.

"The rest of it, don't worry about it. We'll dance and drink a little, have a good time. I'll be right there, forget every one else, it's just you and me."

"You don't dance," she pointed out.

"I'll dance if you dance."

Lei initiated the kiss this time but Jess didn't refuse it. However, when she went to deepen the kiss and distract him, he wouldn't let her. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Ready to party?"

"Yeah," she sighed, smiling. "Let's go."

Taking her hand, he lead her back to the party and straight to the dance floor. He pulled on the floor and led her over to Rory and Tristan who were dancing as well.

"I love this song," Lei said.

"Long live the King," Jess said and attempted to wiggle his hips.

"Amen," she laughed. "Now hush and let the man sing."

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help

Falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help

Falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you

By the time the song was over, Jess and Lei were kissing. Lost in one another. When they came up for air, they decided to get a drink and sit. As they made their way to the bar they ran into Rory's friend Finn. He was with a man Jess had never seen before.

"Jess, how's your love life?" Finn asked by way of greeting.

"Swell, thanks for asking," Jess said, laughing.

"No, I was just telling Robert here that there was love in the air. I've seen in," Finn said seriously as he took another drink of his glass.

"Love is like oxygen. Love is a many-splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!" Lei said.

"Love is just a game," Finn sang off tune before laughing. "That was great. I love that movie."

"Me too," Lei said, laughing and Jess just smiled.

Logan's POV

Logan was sitting at the table and drinking coffee. The party seemed to be a success. The initial numbers were looking good and subscribers were already rolling in. I.O.P. was generating a buzz and he couldn't be happier. For some reason though, he wasn't happy. He didn't want to think about why he wasn't happy, telling himself now was not the time.

"Hey MAC," Rory said, sitting down beside him.

"Ace, you remembered," he said, smiling warmly at her.

"Of course," she smiled, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Have I told you how good you look tonight?" he asked, taking in her whole body, unable to resist. "Showing the skin with the peekaboo sides is really something. Plus that color makes your eyes more vibrant."

She started laughing and he just looked at her. He'd always found it relaxing just to be around her. Something about his Ace was soothing and just made a person smile. You couldn't have a bad day with Rory Gilmore around.

"I hope someone else writes fashion because you're an idiot," she said when her laughter died down.

"I never claimed to be. You know me, I was born with a personal stylist. I have never chosen what to wear," he said laughing.

"Ok, what's up with you?" she asked, resting her chin in her hand and giving him the full effect of her eyes.

"I'm fine, Kalli's working so.." he trailed off with a shrug.

"So you have no one to dance with."

"What? No, well yes," he said, confused by the quick topic change.

"So let's dance, one song," his Ace said, standing up and holding out her hand.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, eager to hold her in his arms again, even if it was an innocent dance.

"Why not? Tristan had to use the bathroom and wanted to hit the bar. I got time," she said, smiling as she shrugged.

"With a request like that, how can I not?" he smirked, getting up.

They laughed as they made their way to the dance floor. It was Adele which he had to admit seemed fitting.

"Talk to me," Rory said as they danced.

"It's nothing, Ace. I'm great. Early numbers indicate we might be a success."

"Which proves my point."

I'm giving you up

I've forgive it all

You set me free

Send my love to your new lover

Treat her better

We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts

We both know we ain't kids no more

Rory chuckled. "I never noticed before but this sounds like us, don't you think?"

"In a way," Logan said, not admitting he'd thought that before.

I was too strong you were trembling

You couldn't handle the hot heat rising..

Baby I'm still rising

I was running, you were walking

You couldn't keep up, you were falling down…

There's only one way down

"It was the right decision," she said and he knew she meant his proposal.

"Looking back, it was," he agreed.

"I don't regret it," she told him honestly. "Not anymore."

"I don't either."

If you're ready, if you're ready

If you're ready, I am ready

If you're ready, if you're ready

We both know we ain't kids no more

No, we ain't kids no more

I'm giving you up

I've forgiven it all

You set me free

As the song ended, they hugged one another tightly.

"I'll always love you Ace," Logan whispered in her ear.

"I'll always love you too," she whispered back, kissing his cheek as she pulled back.

He watched her walk away from him and over to Tristan DuGrey.

Tristan's POV

Tristan watched as Mary walked towards him and he couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. He quickly set the drinks down, having an idea what she was about to do and sure enough, he was right. As soon as she was close enough, she picked up the pace and threw herself into his arms, kissing him. He was more than willing to wrap his arms around her and follow in her lead.

"Told you I was irresistible and you couldn't keep your hands off me, didn't I Mary?" he asked, a cocky smile on his face the second she broke the kiss.

"For once I can't argue with your egotistical logic," she said, smiling back at him.

"Did my ears deceive me or did I finally get you to admit I'm irresistible?" he asked, feigning shock. "I'm going to have to get that in writing."

"You're impossible," she groaned, crossing her arms.

"Doesn't matter, you admitted it," he told her, taking her back into his arms.

"I can take it back you know, no one else heard anyway."

"You wouldn't do that though," he told her, still smiling.

"Oh I wouldn't, would I?" she asked, trying to hold a serious face.

"No, you wouldn't."

"And why's that?"

"Because you love me," he said, giving her the inevitable answer before kissing her to show her he felt the same.


	80. Sunday Part 1

Tristan's POV

Tristan woke up Sunday feeling much better than he expected. He'd watched how much he drank the night before so he'd never worried about a hangover. It was the rigorous workout Mary had put him through he'd been worried about it. Turns out he'd been worried for nothing.

He looked over at his Mary, sound asleep still. He looked at the time and saw that if she didn't get up soon, they were going to be late for brunch. Kissing the side of her head, he got up out of bed. He threw some clothes on and laid some out for her before packing up everything else they'd brought. Once he had their bags ready and a cup of coffee in hand, he went back to the bed and his sleeping girlfriend.

He stood there, looking at her beauty, and wondered what would be the best way to wake her. He had a couple of ideas but he wasn't sure which was the right one. He was ready to act when she spoke and realized she was awake.

"Are you going to give me the coffee or do you expect me to come get it?" she asked without moving an inch or opening her eyes.

"It's time to get up Mary," he told her, grinning as he stepped back from the bed. "We have to meet Logan for brunch."

He heard her mumble something that sounded distinctly unlike his Mary. Unable to hide it, he chuckled at her.

"Give me the coffee or else," she threatened, opening one eye.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll…I'll…I'll have to get back to you on that. My head hurts to bad to think."

"Aww, poor Mary, she has a hangover and has to suffer," Tristan teased as he turned around and found his bottle of maximum strength Excedrin.

"I didn't drink that much. I had the same amount as you and you seem to be fine," she said accusingly but he noticed she was slowly rising out of bed, unaware or not caring that she was undressed.

"I didn't say you had a normal hangover," he said, leaning against the dresser across from her and watching her. "You were a dancing queen last night."

"So what?" she grumbled, now sitting on the edge of the bed and only partially covered. Her eyes were still closed. "I had fun. Now give me the coffee or else."

"I think we've been here before," he said, laughing while not bothering to move.

"And look where that got me," she grumbled as she tossed the covers off her completely.

"Oh I'm looking," he smirked.

He watched as she opened her eyes and looked down, blushing immediately. He knew she'd try to cover herself so he pushed off the dresser. In just a couple of strides, he'd reached her. With his free hand he tossed the blankets aside and handed her the coffee with his other.

"Morning Mary," he said as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Back off Bible Boy," she said as she dodged him and went for the coffee.

"Love you too," he said, laughing.

"Love you," she said once she'd finished the coffee. "Why do we have to get up again? Our flight isn't until this afternoon."

"Logan, brunch, remember?"

"I'm gonna kill him," she grumbled looking around the room. "Where's everything?"

"I've already took care of everything so you could sleep in."

"Aww, aren't you something," she said with a yawn.

"Something? You weren't kidding about your head hurting to bad to think. Here," he said, holding out the pills in his hand.

"Bless you kind sir," she said, taking the pills quickly. "Now, clothes?"

He picked up the clothes and handed them to her, thinking that he could get used to mornings like this.

Lei's POV

"God, why'd you let me drink so much?" Lei groaned as she flopped back on the bed for the millionth time since Jess woke her.

"I didn't let you do anything," Jess said patiently. "You are a grown woman and you made your own choices."

"Ugh," she groaned dramatically.

"If your head hurts so bad, maybe you should stop talking," Jess said from where he was packing the bags.

"My aren't you crabby this morning," she said, leaning on elbow so she could watch as he waded his clothes into a ball before throwing them in the bag.

"I'm tired, my head hurts, I need a cigarette," Jess said and she could tell he wanted to say more.

"Well, let's go," she said, getting up and reaching for her sunglasses. "Sooner we get outside, the sooner you get your cigarette."

"What about Rory and Tristan?"

"What about them?" she asked, grabbing her bag, glad she'd left it packed. "Text them. Geeze Crash Test Dummy, I thought you were a smarty."

"I was when I fell for you," he said with a smile as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

They walked outside and she smiled as she watched him turn in the key. As soon as they were all checked out, they went outside where he immediately lit a cigarette and smoked half of it before pulling his cell out and tossing it to her.

"What's this for?" she asked, catching his cell phone with both hands as she held her cigarette between her lips. "And you're lucky I caught that. The only things I've caught in the past was a cold."

"Huh," he said, smiling. "Text them."

"You want me to text your friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, tell them we're outside," he said, lighting another cigarette off the butt of his first one.

"If that's what you want," she told him, turning his phone on.

On Jess's wallpaper was a picture of her from the night before. It was when they were out on the beach. She was looking out over the water, holding up the black dress as the waves lapped her feet. She knew he'd been watching her but she had no idea he'd taken a picture.

She knew that was why he'd tossed the phone at her, he'd wanted her to see it. Instead of commenting on it, she pulled up his texts and saw Tristan's name first. She opened the message and typed outside smoking before she cleared the screen. She powered the phone off and handed it back, trying hard not to smile at him.

"Text's sent," she told him calmly.

"Huh," Jess said, pocketing the phone.

They stood next to one another, not saying a word as they smoked their cigarettes. All of a sudden a black car pulled up in front of them and the driver got out. He walked around to them and opened the back door. Jess put his arm in front of Lei protectively, making her smile at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Mr. Huntzberger sent me," the driver said as both Tristan and Rory appeared beside them.

Lei noticed Rory had sunglasses on as well and felt better about feeling so bad. They all got into the car where there was champagne and orange juice chilling. Immediately Lei took the lead on making mimosas, handing each person a glass once she had it ready.

She took her spot next to Jess and snuggled up next to him. All four of them had their cell phones out. She had a couple of messages from Parker about the shop. It appeared they were busier then normal at opening so he'd asked the extra help to come in. That wasn't normal and Lei sent him a text asking how things were. It didn't take long before he responded, telling her it was still busier than normal and that he had it under control.

Her drink went untouched after that as she worried that Parker would become overwhelmed if they were super busy. He could handle it, yes, if it wasn't too crazy. When it got crazy, he had to leave. The noise triggered one of his mood swings. When that happened, she was the only one who could talk to him. She shouldn't have come to California, she should be there with Parker, taking care of him.

Logan's POV

Logan was of two minds Sunday as he waited at the restaurant for his brunch dates. In one mind he was overjoyed at the news he'd received first thing that morning. It was early and the official numbers wouldn't be in until Monday but it looked like The I.O.P. App was an overnight success. He was shocked and couldn't believe it. In the other mind, he was frustrated and exhausted after fighting with Kalli.

It had been a stupid fight really. As she pointed out, he held no claims to her and especially with who she works with. He knew she was right and he told her she was. He also told her it was her fault because she was too afraid to settle down and risk getting hurt. He went off on a tangent about wanting to take their relationship to the next level and Kallie had walked out like she does.

He hadn't planned on saying any of it. He didn't even know he felt that way because he wouldn't let himself think about it. He knew how she felt and he was determined to feel the same way. She wanted no strings attached, no expectations. He could understand that because he usually wanted the same things and thought he did this time.

She was supposed to be at the brunch and all he could do was hope she'd turn up eventually. He'd tried calling her when he woke up with the sun. He got her voicemail and she hadn't returned the call yet.

He was so grateful when he saw Ace and her people show up, hoping they'd be a distraction from his lack of relationship troubles. Not to mention, he was dying to tell someone the good news.

"Morning guys," he said much too brightly.

"Shut up until you give me coffee," Ace said, laying her head on the table.

Logan snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared, filling their mugs. And another waiter set out fresh fruit. The table stayed quiet until they were done and walked away.

"I have good news," he said, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Oh really?" Ace asked, looking up at him. "What's that?"

"Early numbers predict us as an overnight success," he said nonchalantly.

"What does that mean?" Jess asked.

"That means Monday we will be the talked about item. It's happening today but it's Sunday, a slow news day. Tomorrow, tomorrow when the official numbers come out, it's going to be a headline."

"That's amazing," Ace said, smiling.

"Impossible," he said, smiling back. "I couldn't have done it without you, or you Jess."

"It's nothing," she said, shaking her head.

He looked at Jess to see he looked deep in thought. He expected him to be thrilled like he and Ace were, instead the guy looked unsure. Before he could commit on it, something caught his eye. He looked up and saw Finn making his way towards them and he wasn't alone.

Bridget's POV

Bridget hated that she'd lost control. Things were going great. She'd found a friend in Rory and learned all about her. She'd figured out she was a rich girl who pretended she wasn't. She started doing anything and everything to make herself look great in Rory's eyes.

She figured out she couldn't get a hold of her until she broke the hold of her mother and that insipid town. Once she noticed a fracture, she started in until suddenly Rory didn't want to go home. She didn't talk to her mom as much either and when she did, she made excuses so she could go out with Bridget.

When they went out, Rory would drink too much and talk even more. That's when Bridget would learn things to her advantage. She would send texts without Rory knowing and got access to Rory's money without her knowing. Suddenly Bridget was living the sweet life.

Now that she'd lost control though, things were changing. The girl who's every move she knew, she couldn't find. Luckily, she still had access to the money but didn't know how long that would last. She also still had her key. As a last resort to find Rory, she decided that she would stay at her apartment. It wouldn't be the first time she'd slept over so it wouldn't arouse suspicion in the building. Eventually Rory would need to come back, and if she didn't, then she'd work on the fail safe plan she'd had all along.

Rory's POV

Rory smiled when she saw Finn approach the table. She's always had a soft spot for the crazy Aussie. She didn't see Robert until they were right in front her. She didn't really have a problem with Robert, she just wasn't that crazy about him. He was a pompous jerk that was only nice when it worked in his favor.

She always thought he was a wasted shame, considering he had the money, looks, and opportunities he had but acted the way he did. She'd always tolerated him because he was one Logan and Finn's friends. However, by looking at Logan's face she could tell he wasn't happy to see the guy. The last time she'd seen him look at Robert that way had been at Finn's birthday party.

"Yes, join us, there happens to be a free seat since my friend couldn't join us," Logan said and she could hear the venom in his voice.

Seeing everyone else's faces, apparently they could too. Rory watched Robert, figuring that he had to have heard it and would react. However, for a Yale educated man, he wasn't very bright. Instead of listening, he sat down in the seat next to Logan and smiled at everyone as if they were his adoring fans.

She heard Jess cough and looked over at him. She could tell he was trying to hide his enjoyment at Robert's idiocy. She rolled her eyes at him, if only to show her disgust in the situation and he coughed again. This time he sounded like he was choking and she smiled as she turned back to see how Logan would react.

"Tell me Grimaldi, when did you get a job?" Logan asked, saying the word job as if it was a contagious disease and he was a housewife from the fifties.

Rory drank her coffee, keeping her eyes forward on Logan and Robert. She knew if she looked at anyone else she'd let the laughter loose she was holding in.

"We all have to grow up," Robert said as he glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the room. "You have one too, otherwise what was all this?"

"I own and run a company. I don't work for some woman who bosses me around," Logan said snidely.

"I got the impression that she bosses you around too, only I get paid for it," Robert said with a straight face as he looked directly at Logan. "Of course, I'd be happy with what you're getting too. She's a fine piece isn't she?"

She finally made the connection that Robert was working for Kalli and for whatever reason, that bothered Logan. She hated playing catch up.

"You better not let her hear you talk like that," Logan said, a slight smile on his face.

"Why? Afraid that she'd prefer me over something that's been passed around quite a bit."

"You're such a jerk Robert," Rory said, thinking out loud.

"I'm sorry I displease your delicate senses, m'lady," Robert said, tipping his head to her. "But I was never in the running anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, not sure what running he meant.

"Exactly my point."

"You never did answer my question," Logan said, bringing the attention back to him while Rory still tried to figure out what Robert meant.

"I was bored, she needed someone with my special skills," Robert answered, shrugging yet making the comment sound lewd at the same time.

"Why are you here Robert?" Kalli asked, suddenly appearing behind Logan and making Rory do a double take. "I didn't tell you to be here."

"Where'd she come from?" she whispered to Tristan who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't know I needed your permission to dine with my friends," he said easily, sitting back in the chair that was obviously for his boss.

"Doesn't sound like he wants you here," Kalli said, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Wow, a show," Jess said and Rory had to stop herself from laughing again.


	81. Sunday Part 2

Logan's POV

Logan knew he was making a scene and ruining an otherwise good day but he couldn't help it. All of a sudden he couldn't control his emotions, at least not when it came to Kalli. For some reason the idea of her working closely with Robert of all people made Logan's blood boil. He knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't help it.

"Kalli, I think it's time you tell me what is going on," he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think now is the time," Kalli said calmly.

She was always completely calm. The only time he'd ever seen an honest and true emotion had been Valentine's when he took in the water. It was a brief moment but he saw the fear, wonderment, and then enjoyment but it was there before she became the calm one again.

"No, I think now is the perfect time," Logan said smugly, reminding himself of his father and hating himself more than ever.

"I think you should listen to her Huntz," Robert said just as smugly.

Logan looked at Robert's face and knew. He knew that Robert knew what Kalli had to say to him. He also knew what Kalli was going to say and rather than let it go, he decided to press the issue.

"I think you should get out of here while you still can," Logan said to Robert while looking at Kalli.

"Don't do this Logan," Kalli warned.

"It's already been done," Logan said angrily.

"Should we maybe leave?" Lei asked and Logan turned to her.

"No, stay, Robert's leaving, Kalli's speaking and then leaving, we'll eat as planned."

"This is awkward Logan," Ace said.

"Hear that Kalli? This is awkward for my friends, please get on with it."

"Alright," Kalli said, taking a breath. "Long story short, I hired Robert because I needed an in to your life. It seems your father is bringing down everything your grandfather built. He's leaving nothing for you and has ran out on your mother. Let's go Robert."

Rory's POV

Rory watched as Kalli turned and walked away. Robert smiled at everyone and shrugged at Logan before he got up and followed Kalli, leaving the rest of them to sit in the silence. Her news hung over the table like an anvil the roadrunner had set up. Logan looked dumbfounded, caught off guard and that shocked Rory because that never happened.

She got up and walked around the table to him. Squatting down beside him, she put her hand on his thigh and looked up at him.

"You ok MAC?" she asked, concerned.

Rory looked up at Tristan when Logan stayed quiet. He hadn't been himself the whole time they'd been in San Diego and she didn't know what to do. Logan shook his head and reached for his coffee. He took a drink before setting it back down.

"Logan? Are you alright?" she asked, patting his leg for emphasis.

"I'm fine, of course I am. Didn't you hear how well we did?" he asked, still not meeting her eye.

"What about your dad?" she asked gently.

"What about him?" he asked, finally looking her in the eye.

She could tell he didn't want to talk about his father. She could also tell that the situation with Kalli and what she said was weighing heavy on his mind. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked back to her seat between Tristan and Jess.

"I'm sorry Logan, I didn't know," Finn said, finally speaking up since he'd arrived at the table.

"Didn't know what?" Logan asked, avoiding the topic no matter who addressed it.

They went on with the awkward brunch. Logan continued to act like everything was fine, he was stiff and a couple of times it was obvious he was somewhere else. On the other hand, they all gave each other looks as they also pretended everything was fine. As far as Rory was concerned, it was a horrible situation.

She wanted to talk to Logan but she knew it was pointless. She wanted to ask Kalli and Robert questions but they were gone. Not to mention, she had the sinking feeling Kalli wouldn't tell her anyway. Robert would if she made it worth his time. She shuddered at the thought of what he would deem worthy of his time and wondered briefly if her grandmother had this piece of gossip.

Jess's POV

As soon as Jess thought it was possible, him and Lei disappeared outside for a cigarette. The awkward tension at the table was not a comfortable environment and they were much happier to be outside. They lit their cigarettes and sat a ways from the door on a bus bench.

"That was intense," Lei said after several silent minutes.

"Tell me about it. I wanted to laugh at the absurdity and then I just wanted to get away."

"So you did."

"So I did."

"Can you fill in the blanks so I know what's what?"

Jess looked at her and knew it was a valid question. The problem was, he needed someone to fill in the blanks for him.

"I don't know if I can," he told her honestly.

"It was a good distraction while it lasted," she said with a shrug.

"A distraction? What did you need distracting from?" he asked, turning to face her head on.

"Oh, it's probably nothing," she said with a sigh.

"Even if it's nothing, I wanna know," he told her seriously. "I'm here for you."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. He had meant for it to be a quick one but he lingered too long, unable to resist the feel of her lips. When they did pull away for air and a puff of their nicotine, he held her in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"Now tell me what you needed distracted from," he said.

"You know," she said. "You and your friends are different from anybody I've ever known."

"Huh. You're trying to distract me from you needed distracted and it won't work," he told her. "I've never used a form of the word distract as much as I have this conversation."

"Me either," she giggled and then sighed. "Ok, ok, apparently we are busier than normal back home and I'm worried Parker's gonna get overwhelmed."

"Happens when you work for a living," Jess shrugged, not wanting to feel sympathetic for a guy that seemed to hate him.

"Parker's different. He can't get overwhelmed. He'd been doing good but lately…" she trailed off.

"I'm lost Lei. He seemed perfectly fine when I saw him, maybe an attitude problem and a temper problem. He lacks in customer service too but otherwise, he was alright."

Lei smiled, making Jess smile. He thought she had a beautiful smile with her dimples and the way her whole face would light up.

"You're right," she said with a sigh. "It's probably nothing."

He knew she was humoring him. He could hear it in her voice. He turned her around until he could see her eyes. He saw they were troubled and he knew that it probably was something.

"We'll we back in New York in no time and we'll go there first off."

"No, no," she said quickly. "That's not necessary. I can go check it out and you can go with Rory and Tristan, go back to your apartment."

"I'd rather go with you, be with you. I can help if you are busy, you know I worked at Luke's," he told her, watching her face closely. "Unless…you still want to keep me and Parker away from each other."

"Jess, don't be mad," she said quickly, reaching for him as he stepped back. "This is just something that is beyond you and I. Parker, well, he needs me."

"He's a grown man Lei. He may be your baby brother but he's still a grown man," Jess said, trying not to get frustrated.

"Jess," she said and lit another cigarette. "Maybe we should go back in, it's not really my story to tell."

"We can't go in," he said, indicating the cigarette she'd lit. "Besides, I think it's your story to tell me. Make me understand because I hate the tension that's between us when it comes to your brother."

"You know what," she said, looking at him and he could see she had tears in her eyes. "I think I prefer the huh's over the words."

"Talk to me Lei."

"Ok but don't let Parker know I told you," she said, pleading with him.

"I'm not going to tell him Lei, just tell me."

"Almost twenty years ago there was…an accident. He got hurt pretty bad and it changed him. That's the long and the short of it."

Tristan's POV

Tristan was ready to go. He hated to be a downer but he could feel a headache coming on. The pills he needed were in the car, wherever it was waiting for them. He kept trying to catch Mary's eye but she was riveted to Logan. A part of him was annoyed at the draw between the two of them and then the other part of him understood. He would have been reduced to an angry wreck if he'd been ambushed that his father had screwed up majorly.

He knew Mary was worried, he could see it in her every action even if Logan couldn't. So he kept quiet, switched to water, and looked around the bright little restaurant. He was beginning to think he should have went outside with Lei and Jess, at least then he'd be outside.

Suddenly he caught movement towards the front of the restaurant and looked more closely. Back at Chilton he'd never watched other people. He'd check out girls half-heartedly and joke around with the guys, but he was always too selfish to really see another person. The military changed that. There he learned to observe all walks of life and that you could learn a lot about someone that way.

At the door he saw Kalli and Robert in a heated discussion. He'd thought they'd left but now he wasn't so sure. Logan and Rory still hadn't noticed. He got up and made his way to the door. He got close enough that he could hear them but he didn't interrupt.

"Don't go back over there," Kalli said and he could feel the anger radiating off her.

"Why not? You didn't give him any details," Robert said, sounding disappointed.

"That doesn't matter. If he wants details, he knows how to reach me."

"I'm sure he does," Robert said snidely and Tristan could see him check her out.

Immediately she slapped him on the face. It was a good slap and he lost balance. Tristan grinned as he watched Robert reposition himself a couple steps back.

"You know, they're my friends. I went to Yale with Morgan, Huntzberger, and Gilmore. I know what I.O.P. is all about, do you?" Robert asked, standing tall and trying to intimidate her and Tristan was shocked he didn't pull the do you know who I am routine.

"Are you sure? Because to the rest of us it doesn't look that way."

Tristan nodded in agreement, already knowing how Mary felt about the guy. He'd gotten the impression Logan wasn't a fan of the guy either. He hadn't liked Robert when he talked to him, couldn't see what anyone would see in the guy.

"You are cold-hearted. I don't see how Logan can be with you," Robert said snidely. "That would be like laying with ice cube."

Tristan had heard enough and moved close enough that they couldn't ignore him. When he knew he had Robert's attention, he spoke.

"That's not how you talk to a lady."

"What's it to you?"

"That's not how you talk to a lady," Tristan said again, standing firmly behind Kalli.

She hadn't looked at him once and he could tell she was wound tighter than a rattlesnake on it's prey. He wanted to step in front of her but could tell that would be a bad decision.

"Robert, I think I'm done with you. I'll mail you your check," Kalli said, her voice had an edge to it that made Tristan take a step back.

"I thought we could take it case by case," Robert said smugly. "I've found this line of work a fascinating way to kill time."

"My livelihood is not a way to kill time," Kalli spat.

"Is there a problem here?" a man who was obviously the owner came up to them and said.

"No problem," Tristan said politely. "We just had to talk. He's leaving now and we'll return to our table."

He took Kalli by the arm and turned towards the table. Neither one looked back at Robert, confident that this time he'd leave. Once they were away but still far enough from the table, she took her arm away from his and turned to face him.

"I didn't need your help."

"I don't expect you did but it goes against my training to let a man talk to a woman that way."

"You're a good guy," she said, her eyes never wavering.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Logan is too."

"He seems that way."

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked as if it was a perfectly normal question.

"My first answer would be a lot," Tristan said with a smirk. "But I didn't know being a good guy counted against and not for us."

Kalli sighed. "I can't go back to that table. He knows and understands. Tell him…tell him, I'll be there."

"Are you sure? Will you be ok?" Tristan asked without thinking.

"I'll be fine," she said, the emotion she'd let slip by gone.

"What was I thinking," he said, the smirk back. "Hope to see you again Kalli. You're a hard nut to crack but I think you're a fine edition to a ragtag of merrymakers."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult," she said honestly.

"It's a compliment," he said.

Logan's POV

Logan rode with them to the airport, sad to see them go. It had been nice having friends around. He wasn't sure when he'd see Kalli again and he was reminded he really didn't have any friends in San Diego. When he stopped partying, the friends he'd thought he'd made had stopped making time for him.

At the back of his mind was his sister and his mom. He wondered if it was serious and if they knew what dead old dad had been up to. He wondered if that was the reason his mom had called. Suddenly he remembered the other missed call he'd had and he turned to Rory.

"So do you want me to return Francine's call or ignore her Ace?" he asked, pulling her attention from Tristan and back to him.

"Are you sure? I mean, you have a lot on your plate right now," she said, looking at him curiously.

He knew what she was referring to but it was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Once he opened that can of worms there'd be no going back.

"I told you I would help in any way. I mean, it is fishy that she called me right after you find out about your inheritance. What are the odds? I know those old cronies better than you, if anyone can figure this out, I can."

"Well, tread carefully if you insist on getting involved. You don't have to though. Tristan's already on it," she said, looking back at the man by her side and smiling.

"Proper decorum says I must return the call. What would my mother think if I didn't?"

Ace laughed. "Do you even care what your mother thinks?"

"Got me there Ace," he said, laughing with her.

At the airport, he helped unload the bags. Jess and Lei had went off for a cigarette while Ace had gone in search of coffee. Logan and Tristan stood awkwardly by all the luggage, not looking at one another. In fact their eyes were in the same direction, firmly in Ace's direction.

"Logan," Tristan said, breaking the silence.

"Tristan," Logan said.

He was expecting a diatribe about how he was with Ace now and Logan needed to back off. It was what he would have done if the roles had been reversed.

"I talked to Kalli."

Logan tensed at her name. In the wee morning light, he'd come to a realization. He admitted to himself that somewhere along the way, he'd fallen for her. He knew she'd hate him if he told her that. When they had got together that was what she'd told him. She'd specifically said not to fall in love with her, that she didn't do serious relationships.

"I thought she left," he said after he realized Tristan wasn't going to say anything more until he spoke.

"I don't know about that but I talked to her."

"And?"

"She said to tell you she'll be there."

Before he could respond, everyone had returned and the plane was boarding. Logan promised to check in with Rory if he needed anything. He told he would and that'd call after he found out what Francine wanted. They all said goodbye and Logan was left standing there.

She'll be there, he thought. That could only mean one thing, she would be waiting for him when he went home. That simultaneously made him happy and sad all at the same since he was sure it wasn't going to go well.

He watched as the plan taxied the runway and took off. If there was one thing that came out of this weekend, it was the idea it might be time to move home.


	82. A Willful Talk

A/N:

Happy 4th of July faithful readers. For your Independence celebration, I give you the longest chapter yet. It's the one you guys wanted. Tristan tells Rory about the Will plus some other goodies. I wrote some of this during the fireworks in the nice after rain breeze. It was pretty awesome I must say. Hope your holiday has been all you wanted it to be. Enjoy and drop me a review, telling me your thoughts.

Jess's POV

When they landed back in New York, Jess kissed Lei goodbye and she promised she'd call him later. He watched her go and wished she'd at least let him take her but she refused. She was dead set on keeping him away while there was a possibility of Parker being there and overwhelmed. He still didn't understand what the big deal was. He'd wanted to ask her questions but could tell Lei didn't want to do into details. It was obviously something that was still hard to deal with for her. Now that he knew Parker had been in an accident and suffered from an injury, he'd be more understanding. It reminded him of Tristan and the injuries he'd described.

"Everything ok?" Rory asked, coming up beside him and putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go home," he said, still watching the direction Lei had gone.

Once back at the apartment, Jess retreated to his room. He put his headphones on, grabbed his laptop, and sat down on his bed. Immediately he was lost in the music and his writing, staying that way until he was exhausted beyond belief. He moved his laptop to the bedside table and laid down, not bothering to change or take his headphones off.

When he woke up the next day, he grabbed his phone to see that he had no missed calls from Lei, even though she was supposed to call him the night before. He did have several missed calls and texts from the guys in Philly, telling him he needed to call as soon as possible. He also had a couple of calls from numbers he didn't know but he ignored them and called Philly.

"Hey, you guys blew my phone up. What's going on?" he asked as soon as the phone at Truncheon was answered.

He could hear in the background that there was a lot of activity in the store and for a Monday morning, or any morning really, that wasn't normal.

"Jess, man, it's crazy," Matt said, sounding distracted.

"What's crazy, Matt? Where's Chris?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

"He's knee deep in people asking for you. The minute we opened, we were busy. Everyone wants to see the books, read the books, and meet you. We need you man."

"Why?" Jess asked, confused at what he was hearing.

"Is that Jess?" he heard Chris ask in the background.

"Put Chris on," he said.

He could hear the phone being transferred as Chris gave Matt directions about something. It was a couple of moments more before Chris got on the line.

"Jess, man, can you come?"

"I just got back from California, now you want me to come back to Philly," Jess said with a sigh.

"I know and I hate to ask. You're trying to start that next chapter of your life and you have Lei but man, we are swamped."

"Why though? What's so different now?"

"You really gotta ask?" Chris asked and Jess noticed he sounded shocked.

"I'm not there so how am I supposed to know what's going on?"

"The app Jess. The Truncheon Beat, nice name by the way and you never told us you were going to do an interview. You've gotten calls from the press as well. It started yesterday with a few calls and more customers than normal but nothing like it's been today and we've only been open two hours."

Tristan's POV

Tristan woke up Monday with his Mary curled up next to him, her head on his chest. He loved waking up with her just as much as he enjoyed falling asleep with herself. If someone had told him when he was in the military that he'd not only see his Mary again but get to hold her, he'd have laughed in their face.

Today was the day. He had to tell her about the will. It wasn't right on many different levels to keep it quiet. He had a duty as her boyfriend and an obligation as her lawyer.

He laid there and held her while his mind worried over his plans. He needed to figure out the best way to talk and had just figured they'd go for a walk when he heard thunder outside his window, canceling those plans.

At the same time there was a knock on his door. Hating to leaver her but not wanting to wake her, he pulled himself out of bed, pulling the covers over her at the same time. He slipped on an old pair of sweats and went to the door. Jess stood there with his duffle bag.

Without saying a word, Tristan walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him. They both made their way to the kitchen where he saw Jess had already made a pot of coffee. Once he had a mug and taken a sip, he turned back to face his roommate.

"Goin' somewhere so soon?" he asked.

"I've got to go to Philly," Jess said and Tristan could tell he wasn't happy about it.

"Why?"

"The app. Apparently it's a success," Jess said with a frown. "It's crazy there and I'm needed. I'm going to go see Lei and then I'll hit the bus station. Thought I should let you know."

"When will you be back?" Tristan asked. "Did you know we were going to Stars Hollow in a couple of days?"

"Yeah, I know. I hope to be back by then or at least meeting you there. I hate tossing all this work off on Rory. At least that's my plan."

"I'm sure it's fine. She did the same to you with the Boston thing. I'll explain it to her."

"Thanks. Tell her I'll call her later because we need to talk. I've got a couple of ideas I wanted to tell her."

"Get in line," Tristan muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "I just plan to talk to her today."

"Is this about the will?" Jess asked and Tristan nodded. "Not looking forward to it? Not good news?"

"It's not that. I don't want to hurt her or anger her and this will."

"It's not your fault that Francine's doing this."

"No but there's a reason people say don't kill the messenger." Tristan sighed. "They were usually the first killed."

Jess laughed and Tristan joined in. After a couple of minutes, the laughter died down and they smiled at one another.

"Well then, you know what they say," Jess said as he took a step to the hallway before turning back and smirking at Tristan. "Sucks to be you."

Tristan laughed, hearing the door open and shut. He rinsed his mug and dumped the pot before brewing another one. He went back to the bedroom and slipped back into bed next to Rory. Immediately she snuggled up to him and he smiled.

Rory's POV

Rory woke up and smiled to see Tristan asleep next to her. He looked peaceful and she enjoyed the moment, just marveling at how the world worked. In Chilton he was the bane of existence She couldn't understand him and that drove her crazy. After an encounter with him, she was usually left frustrated and confused. She thought he was after her for just a conquest and she was appalled at the very idea. If someone had told her that years later he would become the love of her life, she would have laughed at them.

"Got a staring problem Mary?" He said, startling her and making her jump

She playfully slapped his chest before rolling out of bed. She grabbed one of his T-shirt's and threw it on as she made her way to the bathroom, knowing he was watching her the whole time. There was something about knowing that, made her feel better than even a cup of Luke's coffee could do.

When she walked back out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she found the man of dreams. Tristan was sitting on the bed, looking at her in the way only he could and he was holding out a mug of coffee.

"You know the way to my heart," she told him as she walked over and took the mug.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma for a couple moments before taking the first sip. She purred as the wonderful elixir of life ran down her throat.

"Mary, Mary," Tristan said, his voice deep. "When you do that…"

"Do what?" she asked innocently, looking up at his face and unware of the sound she'd made.

"Nothing, Mary," he said, smirking.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Oh nothing," he said, breaking eye contact and looking down at his hands. "I do have a couple of things to tell you."

"That sounds serious," she said.

She tried to figure out what could be so serious. She racked her brain and couldn't figure out what was wrong. With a lack of evidence to the problem, she started imagining what the problem could be. She thought of the worse, that he didn't love her and wanted to leaver her. Then she thought someone had died or that he was dying.

"Semi-serious," he said.

"I'm gonna need more coffee," she said, jumping up from the bed and hurrying into the kitchen.

She refilled her mug and drank half it before refilling it again. She turned to head back to the bedroom and found Tristan standing behind her. As soon as she turned around, he took the coffee mug from her and sat it on the counter. He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. It was the type of kiss that made her knees go weak. She wanted to save that kiss in a box so she could keep it forever.

"It's not what you think, Mary," he said when they pulled apart of air.

"How do you know what I think?" she asked breathlessly.

"I saw your face. I know you. I know every inch of you inside and out. I'm telling you, it's not what you think."

Hearing his words, Rory instantly felt better. She relaxed and picked her mug back up. She wanted to argue with him and tell him he didn't know her or what she was thinking. Taking a sip, she looked him in the eye and knew he was right. He'd made it his job to become an expert in all things Rory and there was no point in fighting it. When she pulled the mug down, she spoke.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't, Mary, I won't."

Jess's POV

When Jess went to the coffee shop, he saw Parker through the window busing a table. He stopped and turned around, heading over to the bus bench that was on the corner. He sat down and lit a cigarette as he pulled out his phone.

He quickly dialed Lei's number and put the phone up to his ear. He listened to it ring and watched the taxi's on the prowl. He was disappointed when the call went to voicemail and almost hung up. Changing his mind, he left a message.

"Hey, I'm outside the shop and Parker's in there so I'm not going in. Where are you? Is this payback for last night? You know I didn't mean to not call. I got caught in the zone again. It's coming more freely ever since I moved to New York. I think that's your fault. You've become my muse. Ok, enough sap before I puke. I've have to go to Philly. I hate all this traveling which is funny considering I used to be a nomad. I'm heading to the bus station, so call me."

He hung up and started typing a text to her.

"Writers make sucky boyfriends. I'm going to Philly. Miss you. Check your voicemail. Love you."

Jess slipped his phone back into his pocket as he stood back up. He moved back towards the coffee shop and looked into the window. Parker had moved behind the counter but Lei was still nowhere to be seen. He slipped his hands in his pockets and raised his shoulders against the chill as he made his way towards the train station.

Inside he bought a text for the next bus but that still left him with an hour wait. He pulled out his phone and brought up his email. He had a couple of requests for interviews and a link to a story about him. He clicked the link and read the short blurb, which basically paraphrased his interview. He ignored the interviews and moved from his email to the app. He checked out the headlines and clicked on The Truncheon Beat.

Logan had set up an administers' app so that Jess could change things on the fly. He could also upload stuff from his laptop. He read through the app twice, still thinking that there was room for improvement but he didn't change anything. Not yet. He wanted to talk to Rory and possibly even Logan before changes were made.

Tristan's POV

They sat on the couch facing one another. Tristan knew Mary was waiting for him to start talking but for some reason, he didn't know how to get started. He'd never been at a loss for words and now when he needed them the most, they failed him. Instead, his mind kept focusing on how she'd thought the worse, that he was going to break up with her. She'd looked so upset that it broke his heart. He had to go to her and comfort her, reassure her. He hadn't enjoyed the reality of the moment and now he was.

"Well, Tris?" she asked like he knew she would.

"Why haven't you ever asked about the lawyer in Boston?" he asked suddenly, looking into her blue eyes and being reminded of the oceans he'd crossed.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I trust you and if something was wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

"Right and that's why we're talking."

"Oh no, what's wrong?" she asked, getting concerned. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I believed everything was ok, why'd you let me believe everything was ok?"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to have all the information. That's why when we got back from Boston, I went into the office and talked to the partner who hired me, Michael Cravath. He called in the family law partner and the estate lawyer and they all went over the will with a fine tooth comb. I waited until they had finished and told me what they thought."

"And now they have I take it."

"Yes, I got the call the night we got to California but I knew it wasn't the right time. That's why I waited," Tristan explained and watched as she nodded her head but didn't speak. "So, I'll start at the beginning. A codicil was added to the will putting restrictions on your inheritance."

"My father did this?" she asked in disbelief, her eyes serious and he found he wanted their sparkle back.

"No, Mary, you're father didn't. But your grandmother did."

"Francine. I should have known," Rory said, sighing. "What's the restrictions?"

He thought about how to say it to soften the blow. It didn't take long for him to realize that there was no way to soften this blow. So he took a drink of his coffee, finishing it off, before getting up to refill both their mugs. He handed her the fresh coffee and sat down before answering her question.

"You have roughly a year to get married," he told her, watching her face closely. "To someone she approves of or you forfeit the money and the heiress title."

"Excuse me I have to what?" she asked, jumping up from the couch, angry like he knew she would be. "Is that even legal?"

"I'm afraid it can be."

"Well, what am I supposed to now? I don't want to marry just anybody and especially someone she picks out. Surely whoever she picks I wouldn't like. This is completely out of the medieval ages. The next thing you know it's going to be an arranged marriage. Why even let me have the illusion of choice? How could my father let her do this to me? It's like he never knew me at all. She certainly didn't. I don't know why I'm so surprised. This is absolutely ridiculous and unfair. No wonder you didn't want to tell me. I wish you hadn't told me. I have to call my mom. I don't want to be a stupid Hayden anyway. Wait until Grandma hears about this."

Tristan watched her pace as she ranted. He couldn't help but thing she looked adorable, fired up like she was. He reminded her of a little firecracker ready to go off. He stayed quiet until he noticed her rant winding down, he knew from previous experience he had to jump in before she got her second wind.

"I have options for you. Remember, I had this all figured out already. All you have to do is pick the best option for you," he told her. "And I have more information about the codicil if you'd sit back down."

She walked back to the couch and sat down. She picked up her coffee and drained it in one drink before looking at him expectantly. He noticed her blue eyes were blazing.

"So what are my options? Do I have a dowry or is that my inheritance?"

"Well, option one is to get married in a year to a man Francine approves—"

"Fat chance," she snapped, interrupting him.

"You could always marry me," he said, only partially meaning it.

"Like she'd ever approve someone I picked," she said, not taking him seriously.

"Ok, so option one is out. Option two is to pass on your entire inheritance," he told her, knowing she wouldn't like this option either.

"Oh, so my father's wishes go out the window, how lovely. Gee, I'm so glad I'm a Hayden, where your feelings don't matter. How can she do this to him? Once again, I don't know why I'm so shocked. She's been this way forever from what my mom says."

"Are you finished?" he asked, unable to contain his smirk any longer. "Because I'm not."

"Sorry," she mumbled, reaching for her coffee again. "Continue please."

"Your final option is to contest the codicil."

"Take her to court?" Rory asked. "What if she wins?"

"She won't," Tristan said confidently.

"You don't know that."

"Oh, but I do," he said, smirking again.

"How do you know that?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

"Do you trust me?"

Jess's POV

On the train to Philly, he pulled his notebook out. He turned on his music and settled in to do some writing. He couldn't believe the way he was writing these days. Yes, he called Lei his muse but so was New York City and his life now. It was a story about relationships of all types in adulthood. Some characters were revisited from previous works but some characters were knew and he found himself getting lost in their story easily.

One of his characters was in a confessional spirit when his music cut off and his phone started ringing. Assuming it was Lei, he didn't bother to check the screen.

"Hello?" he answered hopefully.

"Jess?" his uncle's voice said instead.

"Luke. Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, everything's great. How's everything with you guys?"

Jess caught his uncle up on everything, telling him about the app, California and now going to Philadelphia. He thought briefly of mentioning Lei's brother but decided it wasn't necessary. Besides, he had a feeling that's not what his uncle called for. Throughout the whole conversation Luke had sounded distracted and Jess was almost there.

"Luke, what's up? You're distracted and barely listening and while I don't blame you, that's not you."

"I'm sorry Jess," Luke said, sighing. "You're right."

"It's ok. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Gigi. She's troubled and I can't blame her. I was there before. There's no getting through to her. She's worse than you. Taylor's up in arms and Lorelei's beside herself. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry Luke, I really am. But I don't know what you want from me. How can I help?"

"I thought maybe, you could tell me how to get through to her. I mean, I obviously didn't do so well with you. I don't know what to do," Luke said again.

"Geeze," Jess said, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know."

"I know, I'm sorry. This is a tough question. I've put you in a tight spot. I'm sorry, Jess, it's not your place," Luke said quickly.

"No, it's ok. I'd love to help but can I think on it?"

"Of course, of course. So you must be busy," Luke said, sounding uncomfortable again. "I'll talk to you soon Jess, take care."

"You too, Luke. I'll get back to you on that."

Rory's POV

"Of course I trust you," Rory said, reaching over and taking Tristan's hand. "But how do you know she won't win?"

The minute their hands touched, she wished she'd done that sooner. Just the feel of his hand calmed the nerves she felt fraying. She thought she was in shock over what he'd said so far. She wanted to accuse of him of lying but she knew that he would never lie to her.

"Well further research revealed the advantages lie in your court," he said with a smile.

"What does that mean?"

"It turns out that codicil Francine added, she added just a day before Christopher died. He knew nothing about it. She didn't date it on purpose, thinking that would help make it look more legit."

"Oh my God," Rory said, unable to believe what she heard. "How could she?"

"That's not all."

"What more could there be?" she asked, jumping up again and pacing.

What did her life turn into a soap opera?

"I'm so sorry Mary," Tristan said, reaching over and rubbing her arms.

"It's not your fault, Tris," she said. "Just get on with it. Rip the band aid off."

"She also changed the original will. Christopher gave you more money, he gave you all the money he inherited when his father died. He'd passed on the entire Hayden fortune. She altered everything to look like less and to give her more. She forged both her husband and her son's names where necessary. That's why she stands no chance of winning. We can get that thrown out easily enough."

"How do you know this? How can you prove it?" she asked after several minutes of silence as she tried to digest what he'd just told her.

She knew her grandmother hated her. The woman had always made that abundantly clear. She just couldn't understand it. She couldn't believe Francine would sink this low.

"Remember Mr. Wurlitzer?"

"Dad's lawyer in Boston? Yeah, he's a hard man to forget."

"Well, he didn't like being threatened with the loss of his practice. He agreed to testify on our behalf if we don't go after his license that she coerced him.

"And then I want to sue the evil old woman," Rory said angrily.

"You want to sue Francine?" Tristan asked, shocked at this turn of events.

"Yes, for mental anguish. She has no right to treat her own flesh and blood this way and I can't let her continue. After all, it's not what Lorelei Gilmore would do."


	83. Rory Vs Bridget Part 1

Logan's POV

Monday morning at the office Logan wasn't sure if he should be happy and celebrating or panicking. It turned out his bright idea for the I.O.P. really had been a bright idea. His voicemail was full with messages requesting interviews with "the mastermind behind the media revolution" as one put it, while other people wanted to get in on the ground floor. There was one offer to buy it but he deleted that one.

His email was also loaded with similar requests and several articles that had already been wrote. He ignored all those and looked for the email's that mattered. There were two that would tell him all the important numbers. Those numbers would tell him how he was supposed to react. He found the emails and opened the quickly, scanning through for the pertinent information, knowing he'd read them thoroughly later.

He'd just jumped up in excitement from what he'd read when there was a knock on his office door. He shouted come in without taking his eyes off his computer monitor.

"Mr. Huntzberger," his secretary said, sticking her head in the room. "Are you alright? Mr. Watson's here."

"Yes send him in," Logan said, straightening his suit.

Donald Watson was the man that Logan knew his father. He'd been part of the merge. Logan had to agree to take some key HPG people in and vice a versa. The goal had been to move the entire operation out here, absorbing one another. As far as Logan was concerned, everything had gone smoothly. However, he knew that Watson still reported to his father. He'd ignored it, knowing that he was still in control.

"You wanted to see me Logan?" Donald said as he walked in and they both sat down.

"We need to talk," Logan said.

"I know we do," Donald said, crossing his leg and leaning forward a little. "I just didn't know you knew yet."

"Why would you think I didn't know?" Logan asked, sitting back heavily. "What's your take?"

"Easy, we need to move back east. This time New York. That's where the pulse is and we're now the pulse," Donald said, also sitting back.

Logan's brain had to switch gears when he realized they were talking about two different things. He put his father aside and thought about the I.O.P. numbers.

"You really think we need to move?" Logan asked, liking the idea in a way.

"New York's the place to be. Don't close this down though, we need a base out here, just smaller. We downsize and then we move," Donald said, nodding his head for emphasis.

"I'll think about it," Logan said, planning to give the idea a thorough looking later.

"Then I guess we're done," Donald said, standing up.

"No, we still need to talk," Logan said. "Sit back down."

"What's this all about?" Donald said huffily but he sat back down.

"What's going on with my father?" Logan said, ignoring the man and cutting to the point.

Jess's POV

Jess couldn't believe how busy Truncheon was when he walked in. There were people milling around everywhere. Some were looking through the books and others were looked at the art hanging on the walls. There were people sitting on the couches and both Chris and Matt were talking to people. He'd barely made it through the door before people noticed him and began to descended on him.

"You're him," a blonde, curly haired girl said, standing in front of him. "You're the guy."

"I'm a guy. I don't know about the guy though," Jess said as he moved past her, not giving her anymore of his time.

She had other plans and moved in front of him again. This time she placed her hand on his arm and smiled, batting her eyelashes a couple of times.

"I'm Mandy," she said as if that mattered. "And you're hot."

"And just why am I hot?" he asked, stopping himself from rolling his eyes.

"Look at you," she said seductively, eyes giving him the once over.

"Look at me?" he asked, looking down at himself. "Or look at my wallet, my name, and my success?"

He smirked when her smile fell away. He pushed her hand off his arm easily and continued on towards the guys.

"That was kinda harsh," Matt said.

"You saw that?" Jess asked with a shrug.

"Hard not to notice her," Chris commented, watching the girl talk to her friend.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect when their a dime girls," Jess said and shrugged again.

"Dime girls?" Matt asked, confused.

"Dime a dozen, dime a dance girls," Jess explained the same way Lei had explained it to him when he'd questioned her similarly.

"Never thought of it like that before," Chris said.

"Neither had I. Now, what's going on here?"

"That app was really something. We've been busy all day and the phone was ringing so much we took it off the hook. It's been ridiculous," Chris told him as they looked around.

"We're the cool place to hang out," Matt said enthusiastically.

"That's another thing, some aren't even customers, they're just here," Chris explained. "We had to call in all our extra help."

Jess listened to everyone as he looked around the store. The place was packed more so then he'd ever seen it before and that was including their events. He could also see what they meant. You could easily tell the difference between the actual customers and the idiots. Rolling his eyes, disgusted, he looked back to the guys.

"I didn't expect this," he told them.

"How could you? No one could," Matt said.

"We need to hire another person," Chris said.

"Or you could move back," Matt said hopefully.

"You know I can't," Jess sighed.

"We know," Chris said, elbowing Matt in the side. "And don't feel guilty."

Before they could finish they conversation, they were interrupted by customers. All three separated and it wasn't until they finally closed the shop before they could relax. They fell tiredly on the couches in the store with all the lights out. Jess lit a cigarette as they all popped a beer.

"We made more today then we make in a month usually," Chris told them.

"And we have several appointments for possible new authors," Matt said.

"We're finally a success," Jess said.

Rory's POV

After Rory talked with Tristan, she felt wound up and decided to go for a walk. He'd offered to go with her but she told him she needed to be alone and think. She promised to come back and gave him a kiss before leaving.

As she's walked she tried to call her mom, missing her voice and needing her advice. However, shared her mother now and could barely get the time. Gigi had done something again and Taylor was threatening her and Luke. She had to deal with that and asked if she could call Rory back. She'd said yes but knew she'd never get the call. She hadn't yet.

After walking for a couple of hours, she still wasn't ready to be around anyone but she was tired from all the walking. She hailed a taxi, not caring about the price for once, and gave the driver her address. She laid her head back and planned to text Tristan as soon as she was home and then she'd take a bath and go to bed. That was all she wanted to do.

At her apartment, she checked the mail, sorting it as she made her way to her apartment. Most of the mail was trash and then there were a few bills but nothing special. She juggled the two piles as she tried to fish her keys out of her purse. Fumbling everything, she dropped the keys on the floor.

Bridget's POV

Bridget heard the keys drop and jumped up off the couch. Glad she'd decided to try and take a nap, leaving the TV, she grabbed the blanket and pillow and ran to Rory's room. She tossed everything on the floor and hid behind the bedroom door. She listened intently, tensing up in anticipation and not knowing who it was.

She heard the door open and shut. She couldn't tell who it was by the sounds but heard the person moving around. After a couple of seconds it was apparent the person was heading towards the bedroom.

Bridget's body went into fight or flight mode and there was no where to flee. Her muscles tense, she waited until the person passed the door completely before jumping out and on the person's back, knocking a cell phone to the ground.

Rory's POV

"What the—" Rory said as she dropped her phone, message unsent.

"About time you come home," a voice whispered in her ear.

"Bridget?" Rory said, trying to shake her off.

Instead of answering her, Bridget grabbed a hold of Rory's hair and started pulling it. At the same time she hopped off of her and started pulling her by the hair. Bridget led Rory over to the bag she'd brought when she'd moved in. With her free hand, she reached into the and bag, pulling out some rope.

She started to lead Rory back over to the chair in the room when Rory found her opening and sucker punched Bridget's stomach. As the girl doubled over with pain, Rory slipped out of her grip and grabbed her phone at the same time. She quickly added the words come now to the text and sent it as Bridget regained herself.

"That's not smart to do," Bridget told her and Rory couldn't get over the crazy look in her eyes.

"Bridget what's wrong with you?" she asked, backing away from the girl she used to consider a friend.

"What's wrong with me?" Bridget repeated, laughing like the Joker. "Are you serious?"

"Never more," Rory said, trying to get her talking until Tristan could arrive. "I'm here for you. We're friends. Tell me what's wrong and how I can help?"

"How you can help? You can't help. You're the problem," Bridget told her, suddenly sounding calm and rational like the woman Rory knew her to be.

"How am I the problem?" Rory asked, shocked at her friends answer.

"You're perfect life. You don't realize how good you have it and have always had it," Bridget told her, advancing slowly. "I'm going to show you what you've taken for granted."

"Is that why you broke into Logan's house? How does that show me what I've taken for granted?"

"He told you? But you didn't choose him," Bridget said, looking confused for a minute.

"Choose him?" Rory said, just as confused.

"He said you were with someone else so why are you talking?"

"Why wouldn't we talk? We're friends."

"You weren't there and you weren't here," Bridget said accusingly, throwing Rory with her drastic topic change. "Where were you?"

"What's it to you?"

"You're accounts were closed, did you know that?" Bridget said, switching topics again.

"My accounts? What?" Rory asked, completely lost with the conversation.

"You didn't," Bridget said, as if almost to herself and then more loudly and accusingly, "You were with him weren't you?"

"What's it to you? Leave him alone," Rory said heatedly, thinking of Tristan and wishing she had called him over.

"You went home didn't you?" Bridget accused next. "You never go home and now you're going home aren't you?"

"What's your problem?" Rory asked, getting angry as she thought of all the people back home she loved.

"You, I told you," Bridget said, focusing in on her again.

"You need to stay away from me, my family and friends, and especially my home town. Do you understand me?"

Suddenly the intercom buzzed loudly throughout the apartment.

"Miz Gilmore, ma'am," came the voice of the lobby guard, Earl. "You have a visitor insisting to be let up."

Rory looked at Bridget whose eyes had gone huge and was shaking her head.

"Miz Gilmore?" Earl's voice came again.

"Not in control, not in control, not in control," Bridget started muttering.

"Miz Gilmore, they're very insistent."

"Go ahead," Rory said, watching as Bridget started shaking.

Tristan's POV

As soon as Tristan saw the words come now in the middle of a sentence, he was immediately out the door. Grateful for the motorcycle, he sent a prayer of thanks to Christopher and took off. He zipped in and out of traffic as he made his way to Rory's apartment. He didn't know what was going on but he knew his Mary needed him.

When he got to the apartment, he realized he had no direct way to her. There was an elder gentleman in the lobby blocking his way.

"She's expecting me I promise you," Tristan said as the man insisted his name wasn't on the approved list.

"She text me come now, see," he said, showing the man his cell phone.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have my reading glasses."

Tristan growled in frustration as his anxiety grew. He could feel the tension in his arm and rubbed it absentmindedly.

"I can buzz her," the older man said as if it was brand new idea.

"That'd be great."

The man moved slowly over to the wall full of buttons. He pressed a button and leaned towards a speaker on the wall.

"Miz Gilmore, ma'am, you have a visitor insisting to be let up."

There was nothing but silence that made the hairs on Tristan's neck stand on end.

"Miz Gilmore?" he said again and when there was still no answer, the man turned back to Tristan. "I'm sorry sir, she doesn't appear to be home."

"Try her again," Tristan said urgently. "Buzz her again."

The man sighed and turned back to the wall. He pressed the button and leaned close one more time. "Miz Gilmore, they're very insistent."

"Go ahead," came Rory's voice a couple of seconds later.

Tristan couldn't relax even though he'd heard her voice. It was because he heard her voice that his anxiety rose, making his head pound. She sounded tense and uneasy.

Quickly he turned to the door and moved towards it. He rushed through the elevator as the man told him what floor to press. In the elevator he rubbed his arm and closed his eyes as he waited for the doors to open. Once they did he rushed to the right apartment door. As he stopped in front of it he heard glass breaking from the inside.

"Mary," he said and went for the doorknob only to find it locked.

Bridget's POV

Bridget had lost control again. She freaked out, not knowing what to do. She moved towards the window that was the fire escape and without thinking, she broke through it, hurrying down the fire escape. She didn't want to be there when Rory's company arrived and she already knew all she needed to know anyway she reasoned as her arms bled.

Rory's POV

Rory was shocked when Bridget broke her window but not too shocked to do something. She ran to the front door. She was ready to run out the door when she saw Tristan with his foot in the air. She watched him lower his foot but she saw the crazy look in Bridget's eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms and held her.

Am I ok, Rory asked herself.

"I'm fine," she said, as much an answer for herself as well as for him.

"What was the glass breaking?" he asked, not letting her go.

"She went out the fire escape," she answered, seeing it again her mind.

"Who, Mary?" he asked, moving to look her in the eye. "Who went out the fire escape?"

"Bridget."

A/N:

Well? What do you think? A Part 1 obviously indicates a Part 2 but I want you to know it is not the next chapter. What I want to know is what do you think Bridget's next move is? I know what I'm planning but let's see what you guys think. Maybe you can help me make the end of Bridget be the awesomesauce it needs to be.

Since I've got your attention, I want to tell you, there is a plan with the Parker situation. I have an idea, I'm not sure how well it will be received but I do have a plan so please be patient there. I'm getting that it's not flowing the way I like from a few reviews I saw.

Well, I'm off to write chapter 84. Motivate me with some reviews and tell me how you like the way it's going.

D5


	84. Turning Points

Tristan's POV

Tristan made Rory call the cops. While they waited for the cops down in the lobby, he held her in his arms and glared at the older man behind the desk. He kept apologizing to Rory but Tristan was angry. He couldn't go up to the apartment without being buzzed in but this psycho was able to lay in wait for his Mary.

When the cops arrived, they took statements from all of them. They had them go over their stories a couple of times, keeping them separate from one another. Once they had the stories forwards and backwards, the cops talked to one another for a brief couple of seconds. Tristan slipped his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How you holding up?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm ok," she said softly as one of the officers walked back over to them.

"Ok, Officer Briscoe's going to stay down here and check the surveillance cameras while Officer North and myself follow you into the apartment."

They nodded and the four of them got in the elevator. The ride up was silent and awkward. Everyone was glad when they reached the floor and they got out. The cops hands instantly went to their guns as they approached her apartment. Tristan's body tensed up as he'd done the first time he walked the hall that night.

"It was about now that I heard the glass breaking," Tristan commented when they were in front of her open door.

"She ran and jumped through the window," Rory said simply.

"Stay here," Officer North said and the two cops went in to the apartment.

They stood there and heard them call out all clear.

"Why do they do that?" she turned and asked Tristan. "I told them she jumped out the window."

"They do it to make sure, for their safety as well as ours. They could rely on you but what if you're wrong and then we could all be dead," he told her bluntly, thinking back to when he carried a gun.

"Seems pointless," she said as Officer Collins stuck his head out and told them to come in.

They walked into the apartment and were asked to go over their stories again. Once they'd done that, they stood by the door as the two cops looked the apartment over. One went towards her bedroom while the other went to the kitchen.

"Hey North, get over here," Officer Collins called from the bedroom door.

"They found something," Tristan said as he watched the tall, lanky cop hurry over.

"In my bedroom," Rory said, sounding disgusted.

The cops disappeared into the room for several minutes and his Mary moved back into his arms. He held her tight and thought he'd do anything to protect her. He didn't know what was on the crazy lady's agenda, but there was no way he was letting her come back to this apartment alone.

"What are you gonna do now?" he asked her, resting his chin on her head.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Sleep at your place tonight I guess and get the window fixed as soon as possible."

"And then what?" he asked. "Continue living here?"

"I don't know," she said, sighing again and turning to face him. "It's my home."

"Not anymore," Tristan said, thinking of his apartment with Jess as her home.

"Just because she invaded my safe place doesn't mean I let her win. This is still my home."

"No, Rory, it's not your home. It can't be your sanctuary anymore. It's not safe," he told her, staring into the pools of blue that were her eyes. "Home is where your safe, where you want to be."

He'd added that last spot quietly and wasn't sure she heard him. One look at her face, told him she'd heard him. The edge that had been on her face and in her eyes, softened and she smiled warmly at him.

"Who would have thought that Tristan DuGrey was such a softie?" she teased. "Wait until Chilton hears about this, the halls are never going to be the same."

"They haven't been the same since you walked down them that first day," he told her, smirking at her as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

Before he could reach his destination, he heard a cough from behind him. Straightening up as she started to blush, he moved behind her, his hands secure on her waist.

"Miss Gilmore, we need you to come into your bedroom please," Officer Collins said.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, moving forward and out of his arms.

"We just need to ask you some questions. If you'll wait here Mr. DuGrey," Officer Collins said as they disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Tristan alone.

He was only alone for a split second before Officer Collins was back, standing in the doorway so his eye could be in both rooms. Normally Tristan would attempt to make small talk and get on the guy's good side but his head was hurting. He was ready to take Mary home and fall into a deep slumber.

"Can I sit on the couch or will that be a problem?" he asked the officer.

"I'd continue standing sir, I'm sorry," Officer Collins said.

Tristan nodded, already expecting that answer.

Logan's POV

Logan sat on his surfboard and watched the sunset. He thought about everything he'd learned that day. It turned out to be a real emotional rollercoaster kind of day and he was still trying to process everything. He went through a vicious cycle the whole day. One minute he was be ecstatic, thinking about the I.O.P. and how successful it was. It was everything he had wanted and then more. It had already had numbers beyond what was imaginable. The offers rolling in were astounding.

Then he'd remember his dad and come crashing down. He'd become angry and embarrassed at once, lashing out without thinking about it. He couldn't understand how his father could lecture him on his many screw ups when he went screwed up on a massive scale.

Good old Mitchum went to the European office with the intention of coming home in a month. That was a year ago. Instead he discovered he had a penchant for gambling, Roulette and Craps to be specific. He took to going to casinos and underground high-stakes games every night and at first, he was winning. But the age old story is an age old story for a reason and soon Mr. Untouchable started losing.

Logan laughed at the idea of it and would have loved to see his father's face as he lost time and time again. But what threw him for a loop was that his father, the great Mitchum Huntzberger didn't know when to quit. He first blew through all his money and then he went after the family money. Once that was all gone, he tore into the business to the point that the European side was about to file bankruptcy and close down.

He stopped talking to the normal people in his life, no longer even making appearances at the office. He'd always drank but knew how to control it. Like everything in life, he'd set strict limits and adhere to them. Apparently not anymore. Instead he drank until he passed out, sun up to sun down every day. He was sighted with different women all the time. He'd lost all the control he'd crafted over the years and that's what shook Logan's core.

"With knowledge comes great power," he mumbled to himself, laying back on the board.

He stared up at the stars and contemplated what to do. He had the world at his fingertips with the I.O.P. He had to decide what his next move would be and he needed to talk to Ace and Jess. He fully believed the success the I.O.P. found was do to them as much as him. His next move would be indicative for what's to come.

Then there was daddy dearest and how Logan was going to handle it. He hadn't a clue if he was honest. All he knew was that as the stable and sane man of the house, he had to do something. However, knowing his father the way he did, he wanted to stay as far from everything as he could.

That's what led him to think about Donald Watson's idea. Yes, he'd fired the man for being his father's spy. He also flagged every name he knew to be from his father for further inspection. But the more he thought about downsizing the offices here and moving to New York. It made sense on so many levels the more he thought about it.

He started making his way back to shore, finally feeling water logged. He ran through everything, knowing he'd decided to look into moving to New York. He also knew that as of this moment, he would be avoiding all family calls until further decided.

He looked up to see the beach was in sight and there was a long figure sitting in the sand. He focused on that person and as he got closer he could finally make out who it was. He stumbled a little when he saw it was Kalli. They hadn't talked since he let her walk away at the brunch.

"Bout time," she said when he was close enough to hear her.

"You been waiting long?" he asked, leaving the water behind.

He didn't stop by her, he just kept walking to his house, knowing she'd follow if she wanted to. Knowing Kalli, she'd probably already been inside his house anyway. Sure enough she had caught up to him and was know by his side.

"A couple hours actually," she said.

He didn't say anything as they reached his house. He propped the blue and yellow board he loved to use against the house before going inside. Starving, he went to the kitchen first and rummaged through the refrigerator. He pulled out two pieces of cold pizza, closing the door with his foot. He ate one piece, making his way to his room. He ate the other as he got out of the wet suit and grabbed a towel.

He turned around expecting to see Kalli but found he was alone in the room. Not in the mood to fight it, he shrugged and found some gym shorts. He threw on a DMB shirt before heading back to the kitchen for a drink. That's where he found Kalli, sitting on his counter.

"So, to what do I owe for your presence?" he asked, pouring a glass of sweet iced tea.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

Logan nodded and leaned against the counter opposite her. He knew he should thank her because if she hadn't alerted him, he'd probably not found out about his dad until it was too late. However, he was still mad that she hadn't just told him.

"Well, you've seen me," he said, looking at her intensely. "Now what?"

"You're angry," she sighed.

"I'm not angry," he told her. "I'm just a little disappointed. You could have come to me, told me you didn't trust the guy. For that matter, how did you decide you didn't trust him? What happened? It's my business, I have a right to know."

"True, I handled it all wrong," she admitted. "I realized that after your friend stepped in to help me with Robert."

His friend? Helped her with Robert? Logan had no idea what she was talking about but he was definitely curious.

"I need to relax," he said, moving away from his counter and holding out his hand to her.

He watched her hop off the counter and take his hand. He led her to the couch where he kicked back on the chaise lounge side. He turned on the TV and put the news on at a low volume before putting the remote on the table.

"Ok," he said, turning to face her. "What friend helped you with what problem with Robert?"

"DuGrey and Robert was being…difficult…sleazy even."

"I could have told you Robert was that way," Logan told her. "Once again, if you'd spoke to me first."

"Well, if I told you about Robert than I would have had to tell you about your dad. I wanted to wait until I had something concrete."

"I swear the more you think you've explained, the more you've dug that whole deeper. I don't understand you or your actions," he said, shaking his head.

Rory's POV

Rory was eternally grateful when they finally got back to Tristan's apartment. She was exhausted beyond belief after the crazy day she'd been through. First she had to hear to the extent Francine went to control her. Then she had to get ambushed and attacked by someone she thought was a friend of hers. Some friend she turned out to be.

The icing on the cake had been what the cops showed her in her bedroom, right next to the broken window that was now taped up with a piece of transparent tarp. There was a duffle bag she identified as belonging to Bridget, the supposed friend. Apparently she'd been in Rory's apartment for a couple of days at least.

That's when the cops had decided they needed to call in the crime lab. Officer North talked about dusting for fingerprints and collecting evidence. They apologized to the both of them for the inconvenience told them they'd be in touch, and then asked them to leave. Rory couldn't have been happier to oblige them.

The minute they walked through the door, she sighed and went straight for the bathroom. She wanted a hot shower and that's all that she could think about. Tristan tried to say something to him but she just held her hand up and shut the door behind her, locking the door.

The shower at the hottest she could stand, she just let it rain down on her. She stood there and thought about everything. She thought about her family and it's messed up inner workings. She thought about Bridget and how she should have listened to Logan better. She thought about how her apartment was her sanctuary.

She was so proud when she'd bought it. It was hers and hers alone. She picked it out and bought it without help from anyone. It was the first time she'd actually set down roots since leaving Stars Hollow. She'd loved it and felt it fit her perfectly, conveniently located near her work which had been important at the time. It was the first place she'd called home that was the Crap Shack. She'd never called the pool house home or any of the hotels she'd stayed in.

Now it was tainted and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. In all her years of living in the big scary city, she'd never been faced with dark underbelly outside of a story. This was all together completely different.

She grabbed the body wash she'd left next to Tristan's and wondered if the window getting fixed would solve her problems. She'd also have to change the locks because obviously Bridget had a key. The more she thought about it, the more she didn't think she'd be able to go back there. It just didn't feel right. That meant she'd need to find a realtor since she'd be selling her old place and buying a new one.

Rory finally got out of the shower when the water started to cool down. She dried off and looked around, realizing she'd brought nothing clean to change into. She leaned her head against the door and sighed, not wanting to walk out in just a towel but not seeing any other options.

She hurried across the hall and into the bedroom, expecting it to be empty. She almost dropped the towel in shock when she saw Tristan grinning at her from the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked him.

"Getting ready for bed or haven't you noticed the time?" he asked, the ever present smirk on his face. "Why so hostile Mary?"

"I wasn't expecting you in here," she told him.

"Where else would I be and why would I be there?" he asked her seriously. "When there is a gorgeous angel only in a towel right here?"

"Down boy," she told him with a smirk of her own.

"Aw Mary, you're no fun."

She was ignoring him now, trying to find her bags with her clothes. She'd remembered putting them down in the space next to his dresser but they weren't there. She looked towards the closet door which had her hanging bags on it. They too were gone. Exasperated, she spun back around to face him, almost losing the towel for a second time.

"Where are my clothes?"

"What clothes would you be talking about?" he asked, suddenly more interested in the book she'd left on his night table.

"Oh like you don't know," she said huffily. "You know, I could just go to Jess's room."

"And what, take his clothes?" Tristan asked, barely looking up at her. "You can take mine if it's that important."

"I'll be fine in his," she said, heading to the door. "Since I'll be sleeping there anyway."

She turned the handle but before she could open the door, the towel was torn away from her. Stunned, she let go of the door and turned, ready to obliterate him with her words. He wasn't behind her like she expected. Instead he was back at the dresser, opening the top two drawers. She watched him turn to the closet and open it before going back to the bed.

Without saying a word, she walked over to the dresser and saw her clothes in the drawers. Pulling out her pajamas, she slipped them on before going over to the closet. Her clothes from her hanging bags were now hung in his closet, the shoes below the dresses in their pairs. She could see her bags and luggage in the back.

Shutting the closet door, Rory turned back to the man she fell in love with a little more each day. He was back to reading her book, not paying attention to her. However she knew him better than that. He was watching her every move and she knew it. It had always been that way with him and she hoped it would always be.


	85. The Lucrative Deal

Jess's POV

Jess woke up to his cell ringing Tuesday morning. Still half asleep from the late night talking, he grabbed at the phone without lifting his head. He answered the phone without checking the caller ID, his eyes still closed.

"Huh?"

"Late night?" Lei asked with a chuckle.

Jess sat up quickly at the sound of his girlfriends voice. He hadn't seen her since the day before he left. He'd missed her and it had irritated him. The last time he'd felt so strongly for a girl so quick had been Rory and look where that got him.

"Yeah, work's picked up. Seems we're a success," he said as he lit a cigarette.

"I've noticed that here too. I was going to ask you about that," she said and he could hear the flick of a zippo on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I was going to mention it too you before I left but you were M.I.A."

There was an awkward silence that dragged on for a couple of minutes. Jess finished his cigarette and looked around the room. He was in the apartment turned office above the store. The walls were a muddy brown that he'd always meant to repaint. The room was sparse with a roll away cot that made every part of him hurt, a couch, the desk, and a mini fridge. It was still more than he had when he lived there.

"This is real fun," he sighed when he couldn't handle the silence any longer. "But I've got a lot of work to cram into two days, so…"

"I guess I owe you an explanation," she said sheepishly and he heard her light another cigarette.

"It would be nice but you don't owe me anything."

"Yeah, I do. I told you to call and then disappeared. That on top of the Parker crud and I feel like I'm screwing up with you."

Jess leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He knew this talk was coming. He could see it a mile away like a train coming head on that he couldn't stop. He knew it had to happen but he didn't want to have this conversation over the phone and in two separate states.

"We need to talk," he agreed. "But not like this."

"If not like this, when? You're always on the go. You didn't tell me you were a jetsetter. I have a working man's life. I work daily and I can't just pick up and go at a moment's notice. I'm not lucky like you society folks."

Hearing her words and the sharp tone she used with him, made Jess angrier then he'd been in a long time. He threw the brown wool blanket and decided he had one more job to do before he left. He was getting rid of the color brown.

"I am not a society person, Lei, and you know that."

"You cavort with them."

"Cavort? Who says that?" he said bitterly as he lit a cigarette.

He stalked over to the mini fridge to find it was only stocked with beer. Knowing that it was early in the morning, he still grabbed can Budweiser.

"I thought we didn't want to do this over the phone," she said after a couple of seconds.

"Huh," he said, falling into old habits.

"I don't want to fight with you," she said with a sigh.

"Huh," he said again even though he was thinking he didn't want to fight with her either.

"Crash Test Dummy," she said, trying to get him to smile but he didn't. "Jess, look, when will you be back?"

It took him some time before he answered. His first instinct had been to say huh again but he knew that wasn't smart. He picked his words carefully though.

"I have to go to Stars Hollow."

"Of course you do," she grumbled, agitating him again.

"I'm sorry but my family has an issue I was personally called for help. You don't understand the dynamics in my weird, dysfunctional family but for me to be called is a big thing. It's huge and I'm not going to leave them high and dry. I'm sorry that's such an inconvenience but it is what is."

He wanted to hang up. He got so far as to pull the phone away from his ear and glare it. Instead of doing it, he sighed and put the phone back to his ear just in time for her to start talking.

"I just want to get together with you. We have some things to discuss, kind of important," she said with her own sigh.

"Tris starts work around the 5th, so we have to be back before then. Depending on the situation, I might be able to get out of there as soon as I see if I can help," he told her, finishing the beer and lighting another cigarette.

He stood in front of the lone window and looked out. If the looked straight ahead, he'd get a nice view of a brick building. It was an old building that wasn't in use anymore. He'd always wondered how a building could just sit empty when so many would love to use it.

"Call me as soon as you're back?" she asked.

"That's my number one," he told her, ready to get off the phone.

They said their goodbyes, neither one saying what was on their mind. Jess threw on his jeans from the day before and dug out a long sleeve Clash shirt Lorelei had got him for Christmas last year. He made sure his notebook was firmly tucked in his back pocket before he put his shoes on. He stood up and groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was go downstairs but he knew if he didn't go soon, they'd come up.

Logan's POV

Tuesday found Logan in a much better mood. He still hadn't made any decisions though. He'd put the thinking on hold once Kalli had turned up. There may have been more pressing matters to be handled but he'd missed her and she'd missed him—for them, that was all that mattered.

He dropped his briefcase off in his office and checked his messages quickly. It was more of the same from the day before, mainly because he still hadn't responded to any of them. He didn't bother responding again and just closed out his email.

He decided to take a walk around the office, all three floors of it. He watched his people working hard, a few were chatting, and thought about the concept of moving the whole operation. The more he thought about it, the more he decided he had to get rid of his father's people before any such move could take place. He didn't feel comfortable any other way.

Inspired, he went back to his office knowing full well that he had the office buzzing. He didn't normally walk the office and he knew they were all gossiping the minute his back was turned. He didn't care, he went back to his office and pulled out a yellow notepad. He ripped off one sheet and put the notepad back in his drawer.

On one side he drew a line down the middle, writing pro and con on each side. He flipped the page over and made three columns. This time he wrote the words stay, take, and fire. He flipped back to the pro/con side and started filling out the sides. In no time it was easy to see there was a clear winner. He flipped the page over again and looked at the three words at the top.

After several minutes of staring, he got up and walked out of his office again. He stopped at his secretary's desk.

"I need a list of every employee and what they do, please," he told her with a smile. "Also, I'm going to need the list of backers and their contact numbers."

"Not a problem Mr. Huntzberger," his elderly secretary said. "When do you need these by?"

She smiled and it made him smile. One of the main reasons he'd hired Kitty Cooper was because her smile reminded him of what a grandmother's smile was supposed to be. Not his grandmother, but a grandmother he'd like to have had. Not to mention she was happily married and had years of experience not only being a secretary but being discreet as well.

"As soon as possible, Mrs. Cooper, and I don't want to be disturbed once you've brought the lists."

"Yes, sir," she said, smiling and giving him a mock salute. "And I've told you time and time again to call me Kitty."

"Yes and I've told you to call me Logan. Seems we are still at an impasse," he said, smiling back at her.

He walked back to his office and looked at the yellow piece of paper again. In both the stay and take column's he wrote his secretary's name. He knew he'd much rather take her with him, knowing that a good secretary is hard to find. He just didn't know if she'd be willing to relocate. It was a big thing he would be asking, he knew that.

There was a knock on his door and he looked up as his secretary walked in. She put two manila folders on his desk and then stood there looking at him.

"Something else?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Something's going on around here isn't there?" she asked him point blank.

"Not yet but," Logan sighed and shrugged his shoulders before adding. "I wanted to talk to you before you go today, ok?"

"No problem Mr. Huntzberger. Whenever you're ready, just let me know."

"No, when you're done for the day, come see me. I'll still be here."

"If you say so Mr. Huntzberger."

"It's Logan," he said automatically, frowning. "Mr. Huntzberger's my dad."

"It's Kitty then," she told him with a smile but he saw concern in her eyes. "And you have a phone call on line 1, very insistent."

"Thank you," Logan said, looking at his phone.

"Don't you want to know who?" she asked him.

"Does it matter?"

"This one might," she said. "It's not the press like you're thinking."

He looked back at her. "Who is it then?"

"Francine Hayden, very unlikable just from her voice. Insisted she be put through and warned me not to put her on hold if I knew what was good for me."

"So what'd you do?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

"I put her on hold, what else was I to do?" she asked before walking back out of the office and closing the door behind her.

With a sigh, he picked up the phone and pressed 1.

"Mrs. Hayden, how have you been? I'm sorry I haven't called you back and I know how horrible I am but work has been crazy lately. We just launched our baby, the I.O.P. App and it seems we were a success," he trailed off when he realized he was rambling.

"Yes, well, as it should be, as it should be," she said and he knew he'd thrown her, glad he'd rambled on.

"Yes, we wouldn't want it any other way," he said just as enthusiastically as before.

"Well, since you're a business minded person, I'd like to propose a business deal to you," Francine said.

"Is it lucrative?" he asked, instantly thinking of what Ace had told him.

"It can be, yes, very lucrative, depending on how you look at it," Francine said and he could tell she enjoyed telling him this.

"Time is money," he told her, using his father's way of saying get on with it.

"It's not something you discuss over the phone."

"Then why did you bother calling me?" he asked, knowing what she was after already.

"How else would I ask you to dinner young man. May I remind you just who you're talking to. What would your mother say if she knew she talked to me like this?"

"I don't know, nor do I care. I know a busy body like you already knows that I left that world and those rules. It's not the life I lead. I barely speak to my mother. I see her over the holidays, that's it. So why would I come to town just to come to dinner for you?"

"The lucrative deal of course," she said as if it was obvious, her voice sounding irritated and Logan just had to laugh.

"I don't think you understand how much money I just made over the weekend," he told her, sitting back in his chair with a broad smile. "Your lucrative deal is nothing to that."

"Logan Huntzberger, I know you haven't forgotten the way you were raised, that would be an insult to your parents."

"That's exactly the point," Logan said smugly.

"Well, I never," she said in outrage.

"I did," he smirked.

"Forget about it," Francine said.

"Forget about what?"

"The deal, I don't need you."

"And why don't you need me? What could have changed in the span of this conversation?"

"I don't like you," she said simply.

"I'm crushed," he said in mock hurt. "But I am interested on what lucrative deal needs you to like me?"

Rory's POV

Rory woke up alone in bed. She laid there, stretched out, and thought about everything going on. Discovering a new love of her life that could be The One, dealing with the death of her father and the changes that left, the troubles with Francine and now Bridget.

Thinking of Bridget reminded her of the comment of her accounts being frozen. Rory jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. She walked out of the bedroom and went straight for the coffee. Once she'd drank half a cup and refilled it, she went in search of her boyfriend.

She found him lounging on his couch, the newspaper in hand. He hadn't noticed her yet so she took the moment to watch him. He was concentrating, she could tell by the way his brow was furrowed. His free hand was up behind his head and she couldn't help but think how adorable he looked. She smiled and moved behind the couch.

"Need to work on your stealth Mar," Tristan said, never once looking away from the paper.

"Who said I was trying to be stealthy?" she asked as she walked around the couch and sat on his legs.

"Just have a seat," he said with a smirk as he tossed the paper on the floor.

"Don't mind if I do," she grinned at him. "I need to talk to you."

"Too much talking goes on around here," he sighed, putting his now free hand over his eyes.

"Talking is life, deal with it DuGrey," she told him, bouncing on his legs a little.

"Feisty, Mary," he said, sitting up and putting his arms around her. "I think I like it."

"Of course you do," she said, rolling her eyes. "But I won't be distracted. We need to talk. It's important."

"What's up?"

"When Bridget was talking, she said something," Rory said, standing up so Tristan could move his legs.

"What'd she say?" he asked, moving his legs.

"Something about my accounts being frozen. I'm sad to say I know nothing about nothing. I didn't mess with it so I figured it was left the way it was given with me. Her saying that, Francine and what she's pulling, so I don't know what to do," she rambled as she fiddled with her hands.

"Ok, let's get dressed," he said, standing up.

"Tristan?" she asked as she followed him into the bedroom.

"We're gonna do some work today so we can relax while we're in Stars Hollow, put this Bridget mess away for good," he explained.

There was something about the way he spoke that made Rory not even question him. She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. In no time she was back out and ready to go. Tristan wasn't far behind.

They opted for the car and went to her place first. Tristan drove while she called the number on the card the cop had given her the day before. She told him who she was and what she needed. She had to explain that she was in the middle of changing lawyers and needed important papers. They agreed to help her even though the apartment wasn't released yet.

It took a little bit of time but when she finally had what they needed, they headed to her bank next. There Rory picked up some papers he told her to get before they headed into his office. She looked around, taking in the richness of the office.

Tristan left her in a lobby area as he went in search of some Michael. Rory just nodded, not really listening. As she looked around and felt inspired by the warm browns and tans. There were accents of green but subtly done and Rory felt like she was right where she needed to be.

She sat down on a brown couch that was more comfortable than it looked and looked around again. She wished she had a book to read or her laptop. Then she remembered the notepad on her phone and pulled it out. Furiously she started free writing, just typing all the thoughts in her head.

'Scandal. What does it mean? Has it always been a bad thing? How does something become a scandal and why does it apply to some and not to others? How does a person become a scandal? How can you label someone that way and how would that impact their life? To me, scandal means hatred, absurd and pure hatred. I hate the word for the impact it's had on my life. I hate that what leads first in my community is the scandal. I shouldn't have to prove that I'm not a scandal. How does one prove their not a scandal? I can tell you the affects of being labeled a scandal are very real and very lasting. Labels then lead us to a whole different sticky situation. Why do we label one another? Don't we realize that those labels become stigmas for our life? A scandal, an unwed teenage pregnancy. How's that make her look? How does that make me look? I tried to be the good girl, pleasing everyone, I tried to be the princess. I had to counteract the stigma. Did I succeed? Am I a success? Or am I a failure. Forever known as a scandal, the child of a teenage pregnancies, managing to bring down two successful families just by being born."

She sat back and took a deep breath. She was about the reread what she wrote when she saw Tristan and another man walking towards her. Saving the note, she closed the app and put it out of her mind.

"Rory," Tristan said. "This is Michael Cravath, the man I've been telling you about. Michael, this is Rory Gilmore."

"Mrs. Gilmore, it's a pleasure to meet you," Michael said, holding out his hand and she shook it. "I hate that you're going through so much, Tristan just filled me in on the latest."

"Yes, it has been a lot already this year, I hope you can help me make sense of everything and protect it so I can not worry," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm sure we can do just that," Michael smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel better. "Why don't the three of us go to my office."


	86. Moving

Tristan's POV

It took quite a few hours at the office before both Tristan and Rory were satisfied that her money was protected. Banks had been switched and new paperwork drawn up. The way her accounts were set up now, no one could get anywhere without her so say so. She also had three accounts actually set up. One was her day to day account, one was her savings account that she insisted on, and the third account held the bulk of her money.

When they were finally done, Tristan was eager to get out of the tie. He'd wondered if he was on the clock with Rory but was too afraid to ask, knowing his official first day was right around the corner. He stood up and stretched as Michael walked around the table and leaned on it in front of Rory.

"Has Tristan told you what we found out with the will?" Michael asked her.

"He has," Rory said, glancing at Tristan, who just smiled at her and sat back down.

"And how would you like us to approach this?"

"Oh that's easy enough," she said, crossing her legs and smiling up at Michael. "But I'd like to hear what you suggest first."

Tristan smirked as he watched his Mary. She was a sight to see when you struck a nerve. Unfortunately for Michael, Francine had struck the nerve one too many times. She'd grown up a lot since Chilton as had he, but in many ways, she was still the girl that drove him crazy. He couldn't help but wonder if he could find the King of Chilton in him again.

"Well, I would say it comes down to one thing," Michael said seriously. "How do you want this going? Quietly and quickly or loud and drawn out. Both ways are a win-win, depending on how you look at it. It's just how much are you willing to commit. Me? I'll commit 110% if that's what you want. I'll make you priority and won't rest until you are satisfied."

Tristan coughed to hide the chuckle that was dying to commit. Personally, he thought Michael was laying it on pretty thick but he could see why the guy was one of the best.

"First of all, Tristan is to be my lawyer. I trust him. Work with him if you must but he is my lawyer," she said, slowing down and stressing the last four words. "Do we understand one another?"

Tristan smiled, feeling prouder in this moment then he had in any other moment of his life. Michael looked a little taken back as he glanced over at Tristan quickly. Tristan shrugged, not really knowing what else to do.

"Whatever you want, Mrs. Gilmore," Michael said, bouncing back. "With that settled, what is it you would like us to do?"

"Do not go gentle into that good night."

"What does that mean?" Michael asked, confused.

This time Tristan laughed out loud. After a couple of moments, Mary joined in, her laughter warming his soul. Michael just sat there with a forced smile, waiting for the joke to be over.

"I want her to go down. Sue for mental anguish or something. She can't get away with this and I don't care what it takes," she told him once she quit laughing.

"That's not a problem," Michael said with an evil smile as he walked back behind his desk. "I can get started on the necessary paperwork today."

"It can wait for Tristan to start work," Rory said simply, standing up with her purse.

"First priority," Tristan said, also standing up.

"I'll have it ready," Michael said and Tristan couldn't help but notice that he didn't look to happy.

For a brief couple of seconds, he worried about angering his boss before he even started. However, he knew he had a few things going for him. The main one being that Rory Gilmore, heiress and top reporter was his client. He'd have to thank her properly for that later.

"Where now?" he asked her as they exited the building and headed to the car.

"We need to call the window people and a realtor. I also want to check on my car," she told him as if she was checking things off a list.

"On a mission Mary?" he teased as he slipped into the drivers seat.

"Yes, I am actually," she smiled innocently at him.

"What's that?" he asked, starting the car.

"Oh I forgot something," she said, ignoring his question. "We need to find out when we can get in because I need to pack up and get some movers."

"You don't need movers Mary," he told her, wondering if he dared to get his hopes up.

"Then who will move my stuff? I can't. It's against the Gilmore Rulebook and as the second living Lorelei, I can't break the rules."

"What are you babbling about?" he asked, watching the road but putting a hand on her thigh.

"You'll learn," she said softly, making him smile.

"Jess and I will move you wherever you need moved," he said, answering her earlier question and stressing the word wherever.

"Convenient since you know where to take it and where to place it," she said nonchalantly.

Jess's POV

Jess met with the guys before they opened Truncheon for the day. They talked about hiring a couple of more people and went through the resumes, settling on a few. The plan was for Jess to call them immediately and set up interviews. There was also two new authors coming in that Chris wanted him to sit in on.

While Chris unlocked the door and Matt stocked the shelves, Jess made his way to the little office area in the corner. Two interviews he couldn't set up any earlier then first thing in the morning but the other two he could get in there that day. He'd had to call Chris away from a customer to double check the authors times so he didn't overlap anything. The first interview would be in immediately, the other would be in the afternoon. Both authors were back to back over lunch which Jess had berated Chris for doing.

They three of them were busy all morning, each with their own thing. They didn't have much time to talk until right before the first author was set to come.

"How'd that interview go?" Matt asked Jess as they all sat on one of the couches.

"Nope, nope, nope," he answered, violently shaking his head at the same time.

"That bad?" Chris laughed.

"He didn't know anything about books, he just needed some money till his own business took off," Jess told them with a chuckle.

"What's his business?" Matt asked.

"He's a drug dealing tattoo artist," Jess said in mock seriousness as both guys busted up laughing.

"That's definitely a no," Chris said.

"That's what I said."

"What kind of drugs?" Matt asked and they both slapped him, making him exclaim, "Ow!"

"Talk me through this author," Jess said, turning to Chris as he lit a cigarette.

"Pyle Nowak, her writings a little hard to describe. She writes a little bit of everything. Poetry, stories, scripts, she's always writing something. Kinda reminds me of you actually," Chris said.

"What's she putting forward?" Jess asked, ignoring his friend's observation.

"A book of poetry that's not as bad as most and a novel she wrote that's actually an interesting idea. She's different from what we've been doing but I was thinking there's something about her."

Jess turned to Matt and asked. "And you agree?'

"I read her poetry. I liked it. I never finished her novel, I'm still reading her novel so no talking about anything."

"Slow readers," Jess and Chris said at the same time, both smirking.

"Shut up and don't make fun," Matt pouted as they heard the squeak of the door that was their doorbell.

A girl with long red hair that curled towards the bottom came in. She was wearing a white thermal with red and black animal print pants and a pair of brown sandals, even though it was freezing outside. There was a big black bag slung over her shoulder and she walked like she knew were she was supposed to be. She scanned the room before her eyes found them.

"Customer?" Matt asked eagerly.

"That's her," Jess said, still watching the fiery red head walk towards them.

"You don't know," Matt said, pouting.

"Hello, I'm Pyle Nowak. I've got a meeting," she said as she approached them, smiling.

Her voice was throaty, husky almost, reminding Jess of velvet and Mae West. He hadn't realized he'd stood up until she took her sunglasses off and he found himself staring into emerald eyes. They were a deep, warm, and fascinating shade of green and he found himself staring. He shook his head and realized he'd missed whatever they'd been saying but they were waiting on him to speak.

"Huh?" he said, unable to find any words.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked again, slowly then normal and a wicked grin on his face while Matt sniggered.

"You know I am," Jess growled, finding his words in his embarrassment.

Matt left with a laugh, patting Jess on the shoulder. Pyle passed in front of him, moving to take the now vacant spot between the remaining men.

"As I said," Chris said, glancing to Jess in irritation. "I'm Chris and this is Jess. We've read your work and before we can make any decisions, we like to meet with you, get to know you. Truncheon is a family and if you join us, as your editors we'll be working very closely. We have open houses where we socialize together, we have to vide well. Do you understand?"

"When did you turn into Chris the Corn Ball?" Jess asked, unable to resist.

"Bite me, I don't see you speaking up," Chris said, glaring at him before turning back to Pyle. "As you can see from this, we aren't you're normal publishing house."

She laughed and Jess found it to be a musical laughter that he wanted to hear again.

"Would it be a problem that I won't be living in Philly?" she asked, looking between the two of them.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"New York."

"I live in New York, run the Truncheon Beat from there," Jess said, not knowing why he felt the urge to say that.

"I didn't know there you guys had a New York location," she said, looking at Jess.

He found that her eyes made him want to go to the ocean and swim with the seaweed. They were mesmerizing and difficult to look away from.

"We don't," he told her, hoping she look at Chris again.

"You should. It'd be a huge success," she told him, smiling.

"It's in discussion actually," Chris said, trying to rejoin the conversation.

"That would be amazing," she said, sitting back and relaxing next to Jess on the couch.

Logan's POV

The only information Logan was able to get out of Francine was that there was a charity gala for the March Of Dimes. Apparently it would be a good idea for him to attend. Outside of that, the conversation had ended and he'd went back to looking over his lists.

Over lunch he called the legal department, presenting them with what was about to happen, making sure he was well within his rights. When lunch was over, he took another walk around the building. This time he stopped at people, speaking to them a little bit. By the end of the day, he'd talked to everyone.

He'd let go his father's people, giving them the excuse of the downsize. The people he wanted to move to New York, had all been talked to. Some knew that it was a move they wanted to make, while others wanted some time to think. He agreed to that as long as they kept it to themselves and those that needed to know. He threatened them with automatic termination if they spoke.

He was whistling in his office, ready to head back to his house for the day when there was a knock on his door. He told the person to come in and continued staring at the computer screen.

"Mr. Huntzberger," his secretary started to say but he interrupted her.

"Logan," he said, looking up and indicating she should take a seat. "I think we're past formalities, don't you, Kitty?"

"I guess we have," she said, taking a seat but not relaxing.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat back in his chair.

"You wanted to see me when I was done for the day," she said stiffly.

"Ok, what's the gossip saying about everything?" he asked, growing concerned as he leaned forward again.

"What gossip?" she asked primly and it struck a nerve in him.

"Kitty, look at me," he barked the order at her, feeling guilty when she looked up quickly. "I don't know what's changed since the last time we talked but now is the time to talk and be honest. I'm about to lay a lot of cards on the table and I need to know you're going to listen with an open mind."

Kitty sighed but visibly relaxed as she started to talk. "There's not a lot of gossip for once. We know people are being let go and we know you're talking downsizing. That's it but it's enough to wonder if you've lost it. The most successful weekend of the company and you decide to downsize? I have to admit even I don't understand it."

Logan laughed at the idea he'd gone crazy. With everything swirling around inside his head, he wouldn't have been surprised if he'd snapped. However, for the first time in quite a long time, he was thinking rather clearly. He saw the bigger picture and he knew what was needed. It was time and he was making the proper moves.

"Mr. Huntz-I mean, Logan," Kitty said, stumbling over her words. "Are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful, sorry for frightening you," he told her, smiling. "Yes, I have a lot going on right now, a family matter that impacts everything. And the reason there's no gossip is that I said not to talk about it or automatic termination. Nice to know people can still listen."

"What's going on? You know I won't peep a thing," Kitty said, sitting back and smiling at him.

"My father," Logan said, chuckling. "is the one who's gone crazy. Long story short, between him and the app, I'm needed more on the east coast. California isn't as necessary but I don't want to close it down. I built this from scratch. So I'll downsize, and take the best of the best with me."

"Hmm," she said, staring at him. "So that explains a lot. The people who've left were your father's people from the merger. The ones who aren't talking are the best of the best and the one's gossiping are staying here."

"As usual, you've got it figured out."

"So, you want me to stay here and be your eyes and ears?" she asked, nodding her head.

"I want you to come with me, you've become indispensable. But if you insist on staying here then yes, you'll be my eyes and ears," he told her truthfully.

"Come where?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

"New York."

Rory's POV

The apartment was released that evening after Rory and Tristan gave their own fingerprints. They willing complied and had appointments scheduled the next day. The window repairman would be over in the morning and the realtor would be buy in the afternoon.

"You're really ready to do this?" Tristan asked her for the millionth time as they pulled up in front of her apartment.

They were there to start packing. They were going to do what they could before they left for Stars Hollow the next day. She looked from the door of her building to Tristan and his ice blue eyes. Feeling excited, she nodded her head before leaning over and kissing him quickly. When she pulled back, she giggled a little as she opened the car door.

"You don't understand, once a decision has been made and a plan has been laid, I am in the zone. Organization is such a turn on for me," she explained as they got out and walked up to the door.

"Mary," he sighed and she felt a chill run down her spine, making her smile.

They nodded at the night man, it wasn't Earl but someone new, and she was glad she was moving. She liked Earl and didn't blame him for what happened. In the elevator she turned to Tristan, leaning against the back wall.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a smirk, arching an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side.

Instead of answering him, she moved closer and crashed her lips on his. She was glad she'd opted for heels so their height was more even, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. They stayed like that, making out, until the doors opened on her floor.

"I think packing's going to have to wait," he told her with an evil grin as they walked to her door.


	87. Changes

Jess's POV

Jess spent the rest of the day talking to Pyle until his next interview arrived. He ran through the interview quickly as he noticed Chris talking to her. The interview went well and he told the guy that he could expect a call tomorrow afternoon.

"Do I detect some attraction?" Matt asked, walking up to Jess.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jess said, lighting a cigarette.

"What about your girl in New York?"

"What about her?" Jess asked, feeling a pang of guilt he stuffed down.

"What's going on with you?" Matt asked, peering at him closely.

"Why are you weird?" Jess asked with a sigh.

"How'd the interview go?" Chris asked, approaching them with Pyle.

"It went really well," Jess said, trying to keep his eyes on Chris. "I think we should definitely call him tomorrow."

"Can I bum one of those?" Pyle asked him, eyeing the cigarette in between his lips.

Jess immediately pulled his smokes out and offered her one, thinking that it felt hot in the room. She thanked him as she took one and put it to her own full, red lips. He quickly pulled out his zippo and she placed her hands on his to steady them as she leaned towards the flame. He felt electricity shoot through him at her touch, dropping his hands quickly once she moved hers.

"Thanks so much," Pyle said with a smile. "You're a real lifesaver, Jess."

He liked the way his name sounded rolling off her tongue. It was a throaty purr that bordered on a hiss, setting his blood boiling and his heart racing.

"Huh," he said, being reduced to the one word that never failed him.

"How about we close up early," Chris suggested with a smile. "Take Pyle out for her last night in Philly. We were talking and she has some great ideas you two should hear."

"I'm all about closing early," Matt said enthusiastically.

"What ideas?" Jess asked curiously.

"Well, for the expansion he said you guys are doing," she said with a shrug.

"The expansion?" Jess asked, making sure he heard correctly.

Last he knew there was no expansion. There was talk of an expansion but nothing decided. He was going to push the idea again now that I.O.P. had helped their success. He'd already updated the Truncheon beat with the latest news straight from the place, knowing that would help boost their numbers.

"Yeah, she seems to know a lot," Chris said.

"It's only because I'm from New York. This was my first foray outside of the town I've always lived."

"I'm from New York too," Jess said, thinking he sounded lame.

"Eons ago man," Chris said defensively.

"So where we going?" Matt asked, cutting through the tension.

"Chris was telling me about the bar you guys have around the corner?" Pyle said, her eyes darting between Jess and Chris.

"It's nothing special really," Chris said.

Suddenly Jess understood. He understood and he wished he'd stayed clueless. He liked Pyle, even thought he was supposed to be in love with Lei. That wasn't the only problem though. The other problem here was that Chris was interested in her as well.

Rory's POV

The next day Rory and Tristan were driving to Hartford. They'd spent all morning back at her apartment finishing up the packing. They'd managed to get a lot done and over to the apartment after they got all sweaty from their distracting workout session as Tristan had called it, making her laugh.

They'd hit the road just after lunch and she'd been trying to call everyone since then. First she tried Logan for the third time and still got a full voicemail. She'd send texts but they went unanswered. She tried Jess and he too seemed too busy to talk. No one was answering in Stars Hollow either and it was driving her nuts.

"You know it's ridiculous how no one will answer their phones," Rory complained as she threw her cell back in her purse.

"I'll make a mental note to always take your call," Tristan said with a smirk.

"You better," she said pouting as she crossed her arms over chest. "I hate to be ignored."

"I don't know, I might have to if it means you'll pout like that," he teased, reaching over and squeezing her cheek a little.

"Ow! That hurts Bible Boy," she said, rubbing the spot he pinched.

"Why are we going to have dinner with Francine again?" he asked as he navigated the turn into Hartford. "Refresh my memory please."

"I still haven't heard from Logan to know why she called him. She doesn't know I'm suing her but she probably knows I've seen the will. So I'm going to play her game and go in there ready."

"And who am I this time?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, watching him concentrate on the road.

She loved watching him when he was unaware she was looking. The problem was that he was hard to catch unaware. Usually he was the one watching her. Even though he knew she was watching him, he couldn't distract her like he normally would have done.

"It's weird to be watched while I drive," he told her, not answering her question.

"Oh well," she said. "Now what did you mean?"

"I hate when I can't distract you properly Mary," he said, reaching over and squeezing her knee.

"I love it. Now answer the question."

"Well, are you going to introduce me Tristan DuGrey, your boyfriend or will I be Tristan DuGrey, your lawyer?"

"How about Tristan DuGrey, bane of my existence and live in lover?" she asked him as she put her hand on his neck and played with his hair.

"Wouldn't you be the live in lover? I mean, it's my place and you're the one moving in."

"No, I was right. I'm always right, remember that."

"Mary, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, smirking and she smiled.

"I'm sure you'll think of a few things," she said, turning and watching the familiar streets appear around her.

The Gilmore neighborhood always made Rory feel oppressed as it took her back to that time in her life she hated. Dropping out of Yale, moving in to the pool house, and joining the DAR had been the worst time of her life. She was still grateful to Jess for kicking her butt in her gear. She knew she'd made up for her failures but she still couldn't shake the feelings.

"So will we be bothered by Emily?" he asked, pulling into the Gilmore drive.

"Not really. She may say hi but we'll see her Friday night dinner either way," Rory answered, getting out of the car.

"You never let me get the door for you," Tristan said as he joined her outside the car.

"Sorry. You're too slow," she smiled innocently at him as she grabbed the bags out of the backseat.

"Nope," he said, plucking the bags out of her hands as he grabbed his own.

"I can carry my own bags."

"Yes, you can and I'm sure you're very good at it."

"Male chauvinist," she said with a smile, walking ahead of him to unlock the door.

"You love me all the same," he said, walking behind her.

"Who said anything about love?" she asked, walking into the pool house and feeling like she'd come home.

She may be reminded of the worst time in her life but she was glad the pool house was hers. She could come and go as she saw fit. It was so she'd always have a home to come back too was what Emily had said. It had been given to her when her grandfather had gotten sick the last time and she still couldn't say thank you enough.

They put their bags in the bedroom, not bothering to unpack them before going back to the front room. She fell onto the couch that was so comfortable she didn't want to move while he went to the kitchen. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, feeling relaxed and knowing it was the calm before the storm.

"What time's dinner?" Tristan asked, joining her on the couch and pulling her to him.

He sat behind her and as soon as he moved her enough, he started massaging her shoulders. She moaned and her head rolled down. He moved his hands to cover her neck and shoulders, using pressure that felt just right.

"That feels so good," she said, sighing.

"As do you, Mary, as do you," he said and she noticed his voice had gotten lower.

"Don't get any funny ideas," she warned him. "We don't have the time."

"Like I said before, what time's dinner?"

"Well if you hadn't distracted me with a heavenly massage, I would have told you it was at seven," she told him, still enjoying his strong hands.

"Heavenly massage huh?" he asked as she felt the pressure increase.

"Mmmhmm," she said as his hands moved down her back, staying next to her spine.

Next thing she knew, she could feel Tristan's lips on her neck. He was kissing her softly where he'd applied the pressure only moments ago. His hands kept moving, massaging her back as his lips moved from her neck up to behind her ear.

"Tris," she said, enjoying the feelings he stirred inside her.

"Mmm."

"We have to get ready," she told him, breathing heavy.

"Mmm."

"We have to."

He lifted his hand and moved his arms around her waist. She laid her head back on his shoulder, looking up and over at him. His lips were close enough that if he moved just right, she could kiss him. However, he wasn't in the right place so she figured she'd have to watch for it.

"You're no fun," he said. "You know that?"

"Yeah and you're evil through and through."

He turned his head, capturing her lips and kissing her. It was a kiss full of need, passion, hunger, and desire, but overriding it all was the love. She could feel how much love he had for her and she melted into him, turning her body so they were facing one another. She got lost in the kiss until she had to choose to die kissing him or break for air. She thought it would be a great way to go but pulled back all the same.

"I don't think of you as my boyfriend," she told him honestly, watching the emotions chase across his face. "You're so much more than my boyfriend. Words fail to describe what you are to me and boyfriend seems so inferior. You and I? After all this time, we're way more than boyfriend girlfriend."

His lips crashed on to hers and Rory knew they were going to be late.

Logan's POV

Wednesday Logan had stayed home from the office. He'd told Kitty to keep her ears open and let him know what she heard. She was to get a hold of him if anything big came up while he looked into what he needed to do for the move.

His company, Brigadiers, Incorporated, was something he built from the ground floor all by himself. It started as a hobby at another job. But slowly a hobby turned into an internet business that grew into so much more.

He'd buy struggling operations and tear them apart, using what he could and selling the rest. He'd mine the businesses for people who knew the job better than him and hired them. Soon he wasn't tearing them apart but running them himself. It went on from there, growing as he went and then he merged with his father a few years back. That changed everything and brought the Brigadiers out of the minor leagues and onto the majors.

Everyone told him when he merged it what kill his company but he told them there was no way that would happen. They said that he would fail when he wanted to disband the HPG in favor of his name, Brigadiers, Incorporated. He actually flourished.

Every one of those decisions were made when he hunkered down at home and did his research. So that was his plan for the day. He'd let his phone die and never charged it, leaving it in his bedroom the past couple of days. He knew the only person who knew his house phone was Kitty so he'd go uninterrupted he figured.

He sat on his green couch, his laptop on the couch next to him. He had a tall glass of iced tea and the remote. He opened a bag of chips and turned on ESPN before setting the remote on the table. He opened up a browser and typed in business buildings to buy in New York. He went through the results as he listened to the scores, his legs propped up on the table in front of him.

He was looking at a couple of offices on Hudson Street when he heard a noise behind him. He turned his head to see Kalli standing there.

"What's up Kalli?" he asked.

"You're relocating?" she asked, eyes on the computer screen.

"Of course I am, and Kalli, I want you to come to New York too," he said excitedly, not thinking before he spoke.

"Logan," she said with a heavy sigh.

He watched her walk around the couch and approach him. He let her remove his laptop and then watched as she sat down next to him. She reached up to his face and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Kalli, I know what you're thinking and I have to say I don't care," Logan said, thinking of the rules she'd laid out when they started this.

"I'm not thinking that."

"I think I—"

"Ssh," she said, putting a finger against his lips, silencing him. "Don't say it."

"I wasn't saying that."

They sat there quietly, looking at one another. He wished he could read her mind and know what she was thinking. He knew what he wanted, knew what he felt as crazy as it may seem since it went against every single rule she had. He didn't care though, he was sick of playing by other peoples rules. It seemed it was something he was running from his whole life and yet couldn't break free from.

"How will you surf?" she asked him suddenly, her eyes seeming to peer into his soul.

"There's surfing around Long Island," he told her, smiling.

"Why New York?"

"It's the hub of all things important. Given the app, it's the right place to be. The two main writers on the app already live there and it's only a few hours from Hartford. I feel it's time I make myself known again."

"You've thought about this," she said accusingly.

"I have but only for since yesterday."

"But you didn't tell me last night."

"No, you kept my mouth busy doing other things," he said, teasing her as he reached for her hand and tangling their fingers together.

"I can't be your girlfriend. I won't be labeled," she warned him.

It was something she'd said early on. He noticed that this time she'd left a few words out. He wondered if she did it on purpose and then reminded himself that everything she did was on purpose. She thought every thing out twice before she said or did it. Those three words hung heavy in the air though they went unsaid. He heard them loud and clear, or tied down.

"Come with me to look for places," he said, smiling warmly at her.

"I'll need my own space," she said defensively, fighting it every step of the way.

"Did I say you were moving in? I said come with me to look, i.e. while I look."

She smiled at him and took his other hand in her free one.

"Nothing changes right?" she said, smiling at him.

"Just the setting," he said, smiling back. "So you're coming?"

"I'm in need of a change," she said, shrugging, making his smile go wider.


	88. Francine

Rory's POV

Rory was agitated as she got dressed. She didn't know why Francine wanted her to come to dinner. All she knew was that she didn't really want to go. She'd thought about canceling but couldn't do it. She wanted Francine to think everything was normal until she got served. That meant that she'd have to go to dinner and play nice. She'd have to let Francine throw her veiled barbs and not react.

"How am I going to do this?" she groaned, throwing herself down on the bed.

"We don't have to go," Tristan said, walking into the bedroom and leaning against the doorframe.

She looked at him and almost agreed with him. She thought he looked good in his black suit. He'd put a grey tie with it and gelled his hair in the usual way. He looked suave and sophisticated, immediately making her heart race. She had to remind herself that canceling was not the best way to go.

"We have to go, though it will be an easier night then I thought now," she said, sitting up and smiling at him.

"Why's that Mary?" he asked, a smirk on his face telling her he knew what she was going to say.

Instead of answering him, she got up and walked over to the closet. She dug around, looking for a specific dress. Once she found it, she looked over her should to see he was still watching her. She knew he would be. Smiling at him, she went started to take her robe off but stopped with it only shrugged off her shoulders.

"Oh don't stop there," he said, his voice low and husky.

"No need to start something we don't have time to finish," she said before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Rory quickly got dressed in the simple grey cocktail dress she'd picked out. It was a dress she'd gotten a couple of years ago from Emily. She'd never worn it because she thought the color grey was boring but seeing his tie made her think of it.

Once she had her hair done and her makeup in place, she walked out to the bedroom, expecting Tristan to be there waiting for her. He wasn't there. She frowned in disappointment as she slipped on a pair of black heels and grabbed her purse. She wasn't facing the door so she wasn't aware he'd slipped back into the room and up behind her.

"Who would have thought that Mary's a tease," he whispered in her ear, making her smile as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I learned from the best," she told him as she leaned back against his body.

"Whom do I have to thank?" he asked, still whispering in her ear and sending shivers down her spine. "Tell me it's your mom and that I don't have to thank Bean or Jess or Huntzberger. I would hate to have to thank them. Though I wouldn't thank Bean, I'd punch him just because I could."

"No, silly," she said, turning in his arms to face him, slipping her arms around his neck. "You."

She leaned in and kissed him, feeling more relaxed then she felt thirty minutes earlier.

Francine's POV

Francine left the kitchen after barking orders at the help. She wasn't overly excited for tonight's dinner. Originally it had been so she could lay the groundwork for the family merger with the Huntzberger's. However, after her phone call with Logan, she wasn't sure the Huntzberger's were the right people. Logan was too obstinate and argumentative. He was cocky and sure of himself, fine qualities in most men but not in one she wanted to control.

She'd been agitated ever since, wondering what she was going to do now. She knew that Rory had read the will, Mr. Wurlitzer called her and told her. She'd asked how she'd reacted but had been disappointed in his response. Apparently she'd brought her own lawyer and had him look over the will. He'd made copies and they'd left but not before a letter Christopher had written had been given to her.

Francine had asked what was in the letter but unfortunately, it wasn't known. Mr. Wurlitzer had no knowledge of what was in the letter. Just that he was to give it to the oldest girl as soon as Christopher had died. He hadn't done it though, waiting for her to come to him. Francine thanked him for his loyalty and told him he'd be receiving a bonus in the mail.

"This is all that seductress's fault," Francine muttered as she took her seat in the living room.

She blamed Lorelei for all of the trouble in her family. The minute she hooked up with Christopher, the dynamics changed. Before her, Christopher listened. He was the proper society boy any mother could want. He wanted to please his parents and talked endlessly about Princeton and following in Straub's footsteps.

Then one day everything changed. At first Francine and Straub couldn't figure out the difference. Straub said it was his rebellious phase and that it would pass. It was normal for all boys so they watched and waited. It didn't pass. In fact it only got worse and Francine knew it was Lorelei. She'd tried to talk to Straub and then both Emily and Richard but they all ignored it. It was harmless fun they'd said. It was kids being kids and they would grow up to be the properly raised society they were supposed to be.

"Ma'am," a maid said as she came into the room.

Francine just looked at her, not bothering to answer.

"Your granddaughter called," the maid started to say before she was cut off.

"Georgia called? Why didn't you tell me immediately?" Francine asked angrily.

With that woman in control, she never saw Georgia and it bothered her. She was sure that they would ruin all the work she'd put into make Georgia the fine, upstanding Hayden the family deserved.

"Not her but the other one."

"There is no other one."

"Miss Gilmore?" the maid asked, confused.

"Ah her, yes, what did she want?"

"She said to inform you she would be just a little late," the maid said with a brief smile.

"Of course she's going to be late. She wasn't taught to be on time I'm sure," Francine said with an angry tone. "Let the kitchen know."

The maid scurried out of the room and Francine stood up. She could feel the old anger that never went away surging through her. It made her restless so she started pacing, circling the his and hers chairs that sat in prominent spots. Straub had been dead for years but she still couldn't get rid of anything. She missed her husband too much.

She remembered the day even Straub had had enough of Christopher's recklessness. He'd replenished the alcohol cabinet only to find it empty the next day. Steaming mad, he'd stormed up to Christopher's room expecting to find him doing his homework. Instead the room was empty. They started making plans to send him to a boarding school, thinking if they removed him from Lorelei, their precious boy would return to them.

It was that day that they got the news that changed everything in the Hayden household. Francine's life was no longer what she expected it to be from the day forward. Christopher had done the ultimate foolish act. He'd fallen hook, line, and sinker for Lorelei and she was pregnant.

Tristan's POV

When Tristan had had enough of standing in front of Francine's house, he rang the doorbell. Even though he'd had Rory relaxed and smiling at the pool house, the short drive over had her full of tension. She was a ball of nerves again and it was driving him nuts.

"I wasn't ready," she said, giving him a dirty look.

"If we waited for you to be ready, Mary, we'd be standing here for a long time."

She was still glaring at him when the door was opened by a terrified looking maid. Quickly they both put on their society faces and smiled at her.

"I'm Ror-"

"Yes, she is expecting you, come in. She's in the living room," the maid said quickly, cutting her off and stepping aside so they could walk in.

"She looks terrified," he whispered into Rory's ear and she nodded.

They gave their coats to the maid and walked into the living room. Rory walked in first but he was close behind and had his hand on the small of her back, trying to give her as much comfort as he could.

"Rory, dear, you're here," Francine said when they walked in, a fake smile on her face as she stood up.

"Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep and woke up late," Rory said politely and he had to choke back a laugh as he remembered their nap.

"Are you sick?"

"No. Why would you ask that?" she asked as they both took their seats on an ugly dirt brown loveseat.

"The only people who take naps are the sick, the elderly, or the infantile. You are not elderly or infantile so you must be sick."

Tristan shot an unbelievable look to the elderly lady. He'd known the Hayden's for years. They were business associates with first his grandfather and then his father. Lawyers and judges tended to go hand in hand, meaning he'd met both Francine and Straub numerous times. He'd even met Christopher on occasion but he'd never known it was Rory's family.

The Hayden's had always been snobby and stuffy. They were one of the most influential families that set the tone for Hartford society. There weren't many other families that were above them in the hierarchy. Tristan had never cared for them personally but his mother and father had demanded he always show the proper respect to them.

He looked over at Rory to see she was blushing but there was a blue fire burning in her eyes. He smirked, wondering at the thoughts in her head.

"No, I was tired. After dealing with a stalker and moving, we drove here. I hadn't meant to take a nap but I was tired and stressed out. I laid down and one thing lead to another. I do apologize that my life was an inconvenience. I'll try harder next time," Rory said, innocent and polite while making him stifle a laugh.

Francine's POV

Francine could hear the hidden venom and bite in Rory's voice. She didn't comment on it, deciding that if the young girl wanted to play the game, she'd play it too. In fact, she'd been playing the game much longer.

"Oh dear, I hope everything's alright," she said, oozing with face concern and sincerity.

"Everything's taken care of," Rory said steely.

"That's wonderful," Francine said, clapping her hands. "Now, let's address the elephant in the room, shall we?"

The two women stared each other down. Francine grew weary of the game and decided to give Rory this small victory.

"You know, the strange man sitting next to you," she said, vaguely waving towards the man she already knew but had no clue why he was with Rory.

"Oh, him," Rory said, turning to look at him with a smile and Francine knew. "This is Tristan DuGrey, my boyfriend. Tristan, this is my father's mother, Francine Hayden."

"Yes, we know each," Tristan said, nodding his head. "We've met numerous times."

"Yes, but not with an intimate title," Francine said, purposely sounding cold and harsh.

This was an unexpected turn in her plans. If she thought she couldn't control Huntzberger, she knew she couldn't control DuGrey. She watched his upbringing and knew he was a bad seed. Rebellious, defiant and violent were not what the Hayden family was about. No the bloodline had never touched the military, Straub used to preach on it anytime the idea was broached.

It was yet another scandalous shame brought on to her family by this girl. Francine frowned, forgetting the rules in her distaste.

Rory's POV

Rory saw Francine frown and smiled broadly. She felt Tristan's hand slip into hers and she knew he'd seen it too. As far as she was concerned, as soon as the papers were served and the lawsuit was set in motion, she was done playing nice. She couldn't wait for that day.

"When did this develop?" Francine asked, glancing towards the hall Rory knew led to the kitchen.

"It's been developing for years," Tristan said, squeezing her hand and making her smile.

"That's nice," Francine said with a grim smile. "I hadn't heard, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, you heard of her, I'm sure," he said and when Rory looked at him, she noticed he was smirking. "Remember when I would mention my Mary?"

"Oh, you're invisible girlfriend?" Francine asked him in complete seriousness.

Rory started laughing, unable to resist any longer. At the same time, the maid appeared to tell them dinner was ready. Francine nodded and they all stood up as Rory's laughter finally quieted. They walked into the table and they sat. Francine was at the head with Rory to her left and Tristan to her right.

The minute Rory sat, she locked eyes with Tristan. His ice blue eyes warmed her, making her smile. She felt confident and secure, more sure of herself then she'd felt in a long time. He smiled back at her and it sent tingles down her spine. His look unnerved her, he'd always had that ability, she's just never understood it before.

Francine cleared her throat, breaking the trance they'd both been in. Shaking her head a little, she turned to look at the Grandmother who hated her.

"So, Grandma, how are you?" she asked nicely, stressing the word Grandma smiling as the older woman winced at the word.

"Wonderful as I should be," Francine said rather stiffly, pretending to focus on her food.

"That's great," Rory said, turning to her own plate but catching Tristan's smile.

The food was some kind of green thing. It didn't look appetizing at all. She resisted groaning or frowning and peeked up Tristan through her eyelashes. He was eating and watching her, a look of concern on his face. She looked up fully and smiled at him, taking a bite only to realize it was some kind of salad.

"Vegetarian, it's healthy for you," Francine said, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"It's delicious," she said, eagerly shoving the next bite in.

She saw Tristan grin and she smiled, eating with ease as she sipped more of the wine Francine served then normal.

Tristan's POV

Tristan enjoyed watching the show. The more Francine tried to stick it to Rory, the more his Mary stuck it right back. They were polite and nice, ever performing as true loving family members but the undercurrent was deliciously done so much better.

Occasionally he would contribute to the conversation, when one of them would deflect his way. Inevitably that would proceed to Francine trying to point out his flaws and Mary standing toe to toe on everyone. It was quite a sight to see, Mary defending him with all the love and care she had in heart evident and laid bare.

It was in that moment that Tristan fell hard all over again. He looked at her as she spoke to her grandmother, totally unware how beautiful and sexy she was. He saw his world and he saw his future. He wanted to take her in his arms and get lost in her for days but he restrained himself. He smiled and planned for later, when they were home.

Francine's POV

Francine sat down in her chair and sighed after they'd left. She was glad to be alone with her thoughts as she looked at Straub's chair. She'd seen the looks they'd given one another all night. It reminded her of the way she used to look at Straub, the way things used to be.

After the pregnancy things changed. Straub didn't look at her like that. He worked more and spent less time at home. He gave up on Christopher and he gave up on her. Years and years of wearing a face for society to hide the truth had left her bitter.

That was also the reason she hated Rory so much and didn't trust her. She wrecked the family and stole Francine's happiness, her very life it seems. She knew Straub changed due to a broken heart and he never recovered. All that pain and strife, years of it, because Lorelei seduced Christopher.

That's why she had to fight that scandal, that shame, that thing to overtake the family. She had to protect the Hayden name. It was the least she could do for Straub, she had to see him smile on the other side


	89. Stars Hollow Part 1

Jess's POV

"You're from where?"

Jess had heard that question many times over the years. Any time he would mention Stars Hollow by name. This particular time he was being asked by Pyle as they stood outside a coffee shop a few blocks from the store.

They'd met up to talk without Chris and Matt butting in as had become the normal. It hadn't been a problem until they'd all agreed that Pyle should help him open a second Truncheon in New York. They kept trying to make plans but both Chris and Matt kept interrupting for stupid reasons.

Both guys were panting over her like she was the last girl on Earth. She took it in good stride but Jess could tell it was getting on her nerves. That's why he'd suggested the Starbucks, admitting that he went in those when he wanted to hide because no one who knew him would look for him there.

"Stars Hollow, in Connecticut" Jess said for the third time, rolling his eyes as he flicked his cigarette into the street. "You've never heard of it."

"I've never heard of it," she told him.

"What'd I just say?" he asked, smirking as he looked at her.

"I need to see this place," she told him, nodding her head with an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh no," he said quickly, knowing the questions her appearance would cause. "It's a family thing. My step-niece."

"Sounds like close family," she said, grinning at him. "I need a ride back to New York though."

"Oh really?" he asked, unable to help grinning back at her. "You suddenly, just now, need a ride back? What happened to your original ride in the last couple of seconds."

"It fell through," she said, looking him dead in the eye and keeping a straight face.

He tried to hold her stare but a beat later he busted up laughing and agreeing to let her ride home with him. He didn't know how he would explain her or what he was going to do with her. She took him by surprise and left him feeling off kilter. He wasn't sure which way was up and even more, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"You need to hit your hotel?" he asked as they got in his baby.

"Yeah, no. I got everything I need," she said, suddenly looking out the window and not at him.

It was the first time she broke the unnerving looks she'd give him as she talked. It was something he'd thought he wanted from her but suddenly felt cold without them. He recognized the signs though and he knew why she looked out the window. He was once ashamed that he had nothing too.

"That's cool. I'm not sure how long we're gonna be here just to warn you," he told her as they hit the road.

"I'm in no rush," she said with a sigh, turning back to face him. "What kind of tuneage you got in this hunk of metal."

"Hey, my baby's no hunk of metal" Jess said defensively, patting the dash of his car.

"You're baby? Excuse me," Pyle said, laughing. "What's her name?"

"Her name?"

"You can't tell me you're baby doesn't have a name," she said, using air quotes for the word baby. "And most guys name their cars after girls. Most people do that in fact."

"Well, she is a she and she does have a name but it's not typical," Jess said, fiddling with the sound system.

"Ok, I'll bite," she said after a couple of minutes. "What's your non-typical name?"

"I don't think you're ready for that yet," he told her, glancing at her quickly with a smirk.

"Oh that's not fair," she said, pouting as she crossed her arms across her chest.

He smirked and lit a cigarette, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. He actually had never told a soul what he named this car. It was only this car he'd named, not the car he'd got that Luke stole. No, that was a hunk of metal as she'd called this car. This car was special though. He'd bought it with his own money. He owned it outright and learned how to work under the hood, doing the minor upkeep himself.

"If you're going to be a punk about it," she finally said. "Tell me something about this quaint little town of yours."

"You read my first two books?" he asked, arching an eyebrow and glancing at her quickly to see her nodding. "Then you know all about the Stars Hollow."

"Seriously?" she asked, shocked. "Those characters are real?"

"The one and the same. Names were just changed to protect the innocent. At least that's what I have to call them," he said with a chuckle.

"OMG," she said, actually saying the letters and not the words, making him cringe. "This is going to be amazing."

He glanced at her and saw her beaming. Shaking his head, he looked back at the road and wondered what he was doing.

"Well, since the amazingness isn't until we get there," she said, bouncing in her seat. "Tell me something. Tell me what's up with your, what'd you call her, your step-niece."

"Yeah, step-niece, it's a long story actually," Jess said with a sigh, remembering why he was going home in the first place. "Why do you want me to tell you something. Just listen to the, I'm sorry, what did you call it? Tuneage?"

"No, I don't want to. I want to hear your voice," she told him firmly, flipping the CD off.

"Why?"

"I like you're voice," she said simply, making him smile.

Rory's POV

Rory and Tristan were woke up by her cell phone ringing. They ignored it the first time but as soon as the person hung up, they called back. Groaning, Rory reached over to the bedside table. She picked her phone up, not bothering to check the caller ID. She had a good idea who it was before the voice confirmed she was right.

"It's Thursday," her mom said by way of greeting.

"I know that," Rory said, sliding back under the covers and into his arms.

"When are you coming?" her mom asked eagerly.

"Depends," Rory said, attempting to climb back out of Tristan's arms and making him growl.

"On what? What was that?"

"That was Tristan and on why you want me to come so bad."

"I have to have a reason why I want to see me child, fruit of my loins. Must I remind you how much I sacrificed and gave you?"

"No, Mother Dearest, I remember all too well," Rory replied, still trying to move Tristan's arms.

Suddenly it was like he was an Octopus. For every hand she removed, another one latched on, trying to puller her closer, deeper. She was struggling not to laugh as she tried to have a normal conversation with her mom.

"Oh now that one went straight to the heart. To what do I owe the companionship of Joan Crawford?"

"We'll be there soon, Mom. I'm going to go now."

"You're going to hang up on me?"

"I'll get there quicker if I do."

"Fair enough, love you kiddo."

"Love you."

She ended the call and placed the phone on the section of bed she wasn't laying on. Turning to Tristan, she nipped his nose, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did, it was only one eye and it was only half open.

"You make it hard to get out of bed and talk on the phone," she told him.

"Out of bed bad. In bed good," he grumbled, pulling her even closer.

"You Tarzen, me Jane," she joked, laughing at her own joke.

"Precisely," he said, smirking with his eyes closed.

She was about to say something when his lips captured hers. Instantly she melted into the kiss, getting lost in the feelings he invoked in her. Her hands went around his neck and she played with the hairs on the nape of his neck, tugging them gently. He held her tight as he explored every inch of her mouth, claiming it for his all over again.

"I love you," she said breathlessly, after pulling back for some air.

"I've always loved you Mary," he told her, his eyes sparkling as he smirked at her.

"Aww," she said before kissing him again.

They made out for awhile before finally getting out of bed. She went to the coffee as he went to the bathroom. She got the coffee brewing and filled two cups. She made her way back to the bedroom and sat them both on the dresser.

"Hey Tris," she called out as she rifled through the clothes she had on hand. "How bout we eat at Luke's?"

"Sounds good," he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

She slipped on a pair of jeans and grabbed on of his shirts, a grey army one that hung loose on her. She tucked it in to the jeans and pulled her hair up in a pony tail. She turned around to see he was already dressed in jeans and a white shirt under a grey button up shirt, unbuttoned. They both stood there, looking the other up and down. They smiled and Rory blushed, breaking the trance. She sat down and slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed her purse.

The walked out, locking up and walked to the car holding hands. Inside the car, Rory drove and Tristan settled into the passenger seat. She hooked up her phone and ran through her music. She was looking for one specific song and it took her a second to find it.

"Ah ha," she said when she finally found it.

She took off as the song started. She turned the volume up, blew a kiss at Tristan before singing along at the top of her lungs.

"Games, changes and fears

When will they go from here

When will they stop

I believe that fate has brought us here

And we should be together babe

But we're not

I play if off, but I'm dreaming of you

And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'

I try to say goodbye and I choke

Try to walk away and I stumble

Though I Try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here

Goodbye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here

I may appear to be free

But I'm just a prisoner of your love

And I may seem all right and smile when you leave

But my smiles are just a front

Just a front, hey

I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you

And I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'"

"This song special to you?" Tristan asked, speaking up for the first time since they got in the car.

She didn't bother to answer him and instead continued singing. She watched the familiar roads and scenery fly by, looking new and old at the same time.

"I try to say goodbye and I choke

Try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here

Goodbye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here"

She glanced at him quickly, catching him watching her.

"For you," she said simply before picking the lyrics back up.

"Here is my confession

May I be your possession

Boy, I need your touch

Your love, kisses and such

With all my might I try

But this I can't deny

Deny

Tristan's POV

The words moved Tristan in a way he never thought they could. He'd never been a fan of the song when he was younger. He thought it was overplayed and overrated. He'd forget about it as the years had gone past.

But hearing Mary sing it was a new experience, one he was enjoying. He sat back in the seat, completely relaxed and listened to her.

"I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you

(but I'm dreaming of you babe)

And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'

I try to say goodbye and I choke

Try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here

Goodbye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here"

The song ended and she turned the volume down, keeping her eyes on the road. He sat there a moment, taking in the moment and feeling as though his heart would burst.

"You know, you have a pretty voice," he said, speaking up to fill the void where her singing had been.

"No, I don't," she said quickly. "I'm not a singer."

"Whatever, Mary," he said, rolling his eyes. "That was singing and it was pretty good so take it as you want to but it is what it is."

He saw her smile and as a reflex, he smiled himself.

"Yes, it's a special song," she said, confusing him with the topic change.

"What?"

"You asked if it was a special song," she said, glancing at him briefly before going back to the road. "I'm telling you it is."

He remembered mentioning that and nodded his head as he asked, "Why's it special?"

She sighed and smiled. It lit up her eyes and he wished he was looking at her dead on instead of in profile.

"It takes me back to the good old days, funny as that sounds. I remember mom and I both liked it. We each had the CD and would steal the other ones. I always felt a special connection to the song. It's always been hard to define or figure out why. But I've loved the song and always have. I have to crank it up and sing along. It's something I feel," she explained passionately before glancing at him nervously. "I finally figured out why the song has been so important to me though."

"Oh?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as his heart sped up as it always did when she was around.

"Yeah, I listened to the song the other day, in the shower," she said, blushing and making him smirk. "It came to me as I sang along quietly."

"Why quietly?" he asked, wondering when this shower performance was and how he could have missed it.

"Because I didn't want you to hear me of course," she said with a shake of her head.

"My bad," he chuckled. "Continue with your story Mary, I'll stay quiet."

"What's left to tell?" she asked and he couldn't tell if she was being serious or teasing him.

Tristan growled in frustration as he put his hand on her thigh, squeezing it a little as he asked, "Why do you have the connection to the song that makes it special?"

"Oh that," she says as they pass by a big rooster, knowing she was teasing him, he squeezed her leg. "Well, I've decided I'm telling."

"You're not telling?" he asked, completely frustrated as he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Nope," she said, pulling into her small town.

"Then why mention it in the first place?" he asked as they parked in front of the diner.

"Because," she said airily and got out of the car.

Tristan got out of the car and pulled out his phone. He followed Rory into the diner as he downloaded the song. He know knew he'd be listening to it, trying to figure her out.

Jess's POV

Jess woke up Thursday, stretched and smiled. He remembered when he used to groan at the sight of the apartment. Now it was different. He actually liked being at home every know and then, he'd grown to love it in it's own warped way.

He was excited to show Pyle around town and let her discover the craziness for herself. That's why they were getting up early, leaving him time to talk to Gigi and hopefully help. He tossed his clothes on and hurried out of the room to see Pyle was up and reading a book.

"I got some news," he said, lighting a cigarette and moving towards the kitchen.

"How's that?" she asked, not looking up.

"Luke told me that the town meeting is mandatory. You should have a hoot at that."

"Right on," she said, still not looking up.

"Sleep alright?" he asked, watching her read.

"Like a baby," she said, turning the page.

Jess got a cup of coffee from the already filled pot and walked back to the couch. He sat down next to her without crowding her. He leaned down and looked at the book to see what held her attention. When he saw it was Howl he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny about Howl? It's only one of my top ten books, up there with Hemingway, Austen, Rowling and King," Pyle said, finally putting the book down and looking up, but he noticed she marked the page she'd been on.

"Nothing's funny about Howl it's self," he told her. "Just the memories it invokes, this town."

He sat back, remembering the idiot punk with a chip on his shoulders he'd been. He'd screwed up so much and took this place for granted. He treated the town like trash and they still taught him so much more about life then any other singular thing.

"A good book will do that to you," she said in agreement, nodding her head.

She'd left her hair down and it framed her face beautifully, he couldn't help but notice. She wore a shirt with Alf as a mobster on it and a pair of white, tight pants. He felt his heart speed up just a little. He thought of Lei briefly but decided to put it away and deal with it when he was back in New York. Nothing's happened anyway, he thought with a shrug.

He considered that she hadn't had a bag when they left Philly and by rights shouldn't have had a change of clothes. He decided that was another thing he'd put away and deal with back in New York. He wanted to relax and have fun outside of dealing with Gigi and the stupid town meeting.

"You ready go? I told Luke I could be there around lunch," he said, standing back up..

"When's this town meeting you speak of?" she asked standing up as well, putting the book back on the table with her bookmark in it.

"Seven sharp, Taylor hate's it when we're late," he explained, grinning.

They made their way down the stairs and into the diner. He continued explaining that they were always late by ten to fifteen minutes, just drive the man crazy. He stopped when he saw Rory and Tristan, not expecting them to be there this early.

He was thinking of trying to sneak her out the back when Luke came out of the back and spotted him. His eye went wide when they landed on Pyle and there was nothing Jess could do but continue walking. He sighed and felt his good mood slip away as he approached the counter.

Instinctively he went behind the counter and filled two to-go cups of coffee. He grabbed a couple of muffins, ignoring his uncle's demands to use the tongs. Walking back over to Pyle, who sat innocently at a bar stool smiling at him, he could tell every eye was on him. He could feel the all of Stars Hollow at his back and he mentally berated himself for not thinking.

"So, Jess," Luke said as Jess reached Pyle and handed her a coffee and muffin.

"So, Luke," Jess said, turning and smirking at his uncle.

"Care to introduce you're friend?" Luke asked, his eyes going over to the red head who watched with a smirk of her own, obviously enjoying this.

"No," Jess said, slipping back into old habits easily.

"Jess," Luke said again, trying to pretend he wasn't getting irritated which only made Jess smile.

"Luke," he said, imitating him.

"Of for the love of, fine, fine, I give up," Luke said, throwing his hands up and turning back to the kitchen.

"That wasn't very nice," Rory said, laughing. "But it was funny."

"Is there some reason why you didn't introduce me?" Pyle asked, running her ringer around the rim of her to go.

Noticing everyone needed a refill, he turned back to the coffee pot and picked it up. He filled everyone's coffee while studiously avoiding their eyes. He sat the pot back down, hit the button to brew more, and sighed before tuning back to face everyone.

"Pyle, these are my friends and roommates in New York, Tristan DuGrey and Rory Gilmore. Guys, this is Pyle Nowak. She's a new author we hired and she's going to help me open a New York Truncheon," Jess said, introducing them. "And the big gruff man who walked out of here is my uncle Luke, the owner of this fine establishment. Uncle Luke, this is Pyle. There, I've introduced you."

He grudgingly walked back to the counter and took the stool one over from Pyle. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he wanted to yell at them to quit but knew that would only draw more attention.

Rory's POV

Rory studied the fiery red head sitting quietly by Jess. She'd never seen her before but she could tell she was going to like her. It was just a vibe she got and she was excited to talk to her. She wondered briefly if there was something going on between those two and if she needed to be concerned for Lei but decided there was no way he'd do that.

"I was told to meet at the Crap Shack at 1," she told Jess, changing the subject.

"Yeah, me too," he said gratefully, smiling at her.

"So what's the plan until then?" she asked, looking from him to Pyle.

"Don't you have to hang with Lorelei?" Jess asked. "Does she even know you're here yet?"

"She'll see me, we'll hang," she said, waving it away. "Besides, we need to check on the bridge."

"Touche," Jess groaned and she smiled.

"You guys coming?" she asked Tristan and Pyle as she stood up, grabbing her coffee at the same time.

"Coming?" Pyle asked, looking towards Jess.

"Always, Mary, always," Tristan said in his best Alan Rickman voice and making Jess laugh.

"We've got to check on the bridge. Rory and I are in charge of the remodel," Jess explained as they made their way out of the diner.

"It's our special bridge," Rory said, taking Tristan's hand in hers.

She felt so free walking the streets of her hometown, her fingers laced with his. If she tried hard enough, she could pretend it was back when they were younger and as it should have been. However, she was pretty happy with the way it turned out, she thought as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"So why's the bridge so special?" Pyle asked and Rory eagerly dropped his hand to turn to her.

"We both grew up here, me and Jess. I was here first and discovered the bridge. It was my favorite place to be alone and read. Then Jess came along and discovered the bridge on his own which was shocking. No one came around the bridge anymore at that time except me but he did."

"It was a good place to sit and think, write, and read," Jess said with a shrug as he lit a cigarette.

"Two peas in a pod," Rory said, smiling at him for a second before smiling at Pyle.

"I think you need cut off," Pyle said, laughing as she took the coffee cup out of Rory's hand and tossing it in a trashcan they walked by.

Everyone gasped and Rory stopped dead in her traffics. Quickly both Tristan and Jess handed her their coffees and she laughed at the look on Pyle's face.

"What just happened?" she asked the three of them as they all laughed.

"Rory loves coffee. She's addicted, it's all she drinks," Jess explained to her.

"And Gilmore Girls Rule number one is don't get between a Gilmore Girl and her coffee," Tristan added, still chuckling.

"What?" Pyle asked, still confused and Rory turned to Jess.

"She hasn't met Mom yet, has she?"

"She hasn't met anyone till now," He said, shaking his head.

"I'm right here," Pyle said, waving her hand over herself for emphasis and making Tristan laugh.

By this time they'd reached the bridge and everyone looked at it almost completed. It was exactly the same as before, except now it was sturdy and solid instead of old and broken down. Rory was going to leave it at that, finding it perfect as it is but Jess had talked her into one addition. The bridge was now a covered bridge. That way the could sit on the bridge no matter the weather.

"You were right," she said to him without looking away. "It's better this way."

"Told ya."

She felt Tristan move up behind her and his arms slide around her. She settled into him as he leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"It's wonderful, Mary. I'm proud of you," he whispered into her ear before kissing her temple and making her smile.

"I didn't do anything," she said with a blush.

She really hadn't. She just wanted the bridge not to fall apart when she was on it. That's all. It was something to do with all that money she now had. She couldn't see why he'd be proud of her spending money on a bridge. It wasn't even a big bridge.

"As usual," he whispered. "You do everything."

Jess's POV

The four of them walked around while Jess and Rory told the other two about their town. Both Pyle and Tristan laughed at the stories, shaking their heads in disbelief while the two smiled. They ended up back in the diner and eating before it was time to go to the Gilmore house.

Luke was already gone. He left both Lane and Zach in charge and Ceaser cooking. Jess jumped in and took care of them before joining them with the food. When there was a quiet moment both Lane and Zach stopped by.

"Bible Boy, it's great to see you," Lane said, nodding her head at Rory before looking at Pyle. "And who's this Jess?"

"Lane, Zach, this is Pyle. She's a friend and co-worker. Pyle, this is Lane and her husband Zach," Jess said, making introductions yet again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Pyle said politely, shaking both their hands before glancing at Jess.

He could see the sarcasm in her eye and it made him smirk. He knew she was trying to make a good impression and behave. It was fun to watch her torture herself, especially since she didn't need to. He decided to be the better man and tell her.

"Spill it, Pyle," he said, smirking at her. "I know you have something sarcastic to say."

"I had no such remark," Pyle said, her green eyes twinkling as she turned to face him head on.

"I'm quite sure you did," he said, still smirking.

"Nope," she said, popping the p.

"You can be yourself around these people."

"Noted," she said with a slight nod. "Now ease out my grill son, I'm cool."

He laughed at her as he turned to see both Rory and Tristan staring at them. He stopped laughing and reached for his coffee.

"Uh, time to go Jess," Rory said.

"Where you going?" Lane asked, still watching Pyle.

"We gotta help with Gigi," Rory said as he stood up.

"Ooo, good luck. That girl is nasty," Lane said, shaking her head and walking away.

"I wouldn't want to have the responsibility," Zach said before following his wife.

"What do you think that means?" Rory asked, turning to Tristan and Jess smiled.

"Well, let's go find out," he said, before turning back to Pyle. "Do you want to come with?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Pyle asked him and he nodded his head, unable to speak as he looked at her.

He'd noticed this happened every once in a while, every hour or so. He'd just be rendered speechless by something she said or did, just from looking at her. He just looked at her and thought thoughts he knew he shouldn't be thinking, but unable to control his thoughts.

"I'm not leaving you to fend off these crazies on your own. It's not safe yet, you haven't had enough time to handle them," he told her.

"You're not going to believe this," Mrs. Patty said when she'd walked into the diner. "They're gone."

"They left?" "For good?" "Where'd they go?" "He left with her?"

Questions were hurled at Mrs. Patty quickly while the four of them stood there confused. Before they could figure anything out, both Jess and Rory's phones started ringing.

"We gotta go," Rory said and the four of the walked out, never hearing who the latest gossip was about.


	90. Stars Hollow Part 2

Rory's POV

They arrived at the Crap Shack in time to hear Gigi screaming at Lorelei about something trivial. Immediately Rory was angry. She felt Tristan's hand on the small of her back but for once, she ignored him. She'd decided she wasn't going to duck her head or ignore what she saw anymore. That was her mother and she'd been through a great loss too. She didn't deserve to be treated the way Gigi was treating her. Rory stormed up the steps and threw open the door, ready to go off on the little brat who was driving her family crazy.

Inside she found her mom just sitting on the stairs. She had her hand in her hands and she looked so sad it broke Rory's heart. Back towards the kitchen she could hear pots and pans banging loudly and angrily. She knew that had to be Luke since he'd left the diner already. In what she still thought of as her bedroom, she could hear Gigi yelling and destroying everything.

At first Rory wanted to go to her mom but realized quickly that there was only one way to help her mom. She turned to the three people behind her and locked eyes with Tristan. He nodded his head as she grabbed Jess's hand, pulling him with her towards the chaos.

"I thought you were supposed to run from the dragon," he chuckled but she didn't laugh.

They stopped short in front of the bedroom door. Luke was to their left, slamming the pans around even though he wasn't cooking anything. Rory glanced at Jess who just shrugged his shoulders. To their right was a tiny, petite blonde who looked more like a tornado. All the posters Rory had left up on the walls over the years were torn down, the corners still thumbtacked up. The bed was stripped bare, blankets everywhere, and her pillows torn open.

There was more destruction but Rory couldn't face it anymore and turned her back on the room. She could no longer call it her room. It wasn't even her childhood bedroom, not now that Gigi had taken over. She was disappointed and disgusted, not willing to even think of her sister nicely.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Who's she screaming at?" Rory asked Luke, moving closer to the man who more her father than Christopher had ever been.

Luke didn't answer and instead slammed the same pan onto a different burner. Rory stood behind him helplessly, not sure what to do. Nothing in her life had ever prepared her for this. She felt at a loss, completely overwhelmed. Francine she could handle. A crazy stalker she could handle. But her family falling apart all around her, that was a whole different level she wasn't ready for her.

She turned to Jess and she couldn't read his face. He hadn't looked that hard and cold since the day she first met him. Strangely enough, they were in almost the same place as when they met. Unable to take it anymore and feeling like a failure, she left the kitchen in search of her mom and Tristan.

Rory found them both out on the porch. Her mom was rocking in the swing while he leaned against the railing. With a sigh she walked over and leaned her head into his chest without another thought. She moved when she heard her mom chuckle and went to sit beside her.

"Rough isn't it?" Lorelei sighed and leaned her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Where's Pyle?" she asked as she nodded her head in answer.

"She said she was going for a walk," Tristan explained. "I asked if she was ok and she said she'd be fine. She just left."

"She's weird," Lorelei said. "Who is she?"

Jess's POV

Jess stood there, looking at his uncle so angry, remembering Lorelei's face, and listening to the screaming, he was feeling anger. Rory left the kitchen and he didn't move. He couldn't see beyond a film of red haze. He was unsure what to do and then it dawned on him. Without another thought, he was moving.

He walked into the bedroom he still thought of as Rory's and grabbed the arm of this girl he'd never met before the funeral. She tried to fight him off but he refused to let go as he stood there, glaring at her. She quieted down and looked at him when she realized he wasn't letting go.

"Thank you for shutting up," he said in a voice he didn't recognize. "We are going for a walk. Do you need anything before we go?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Gigi said defiantly. "I don't even know you."

"I'm Jess. Luke's nephew. Rory's friend," he told her, still holding her elbow and glaring at her. "If that doesn't move you, try a concerned citizen."

"And what's that got to do with the price of eggs in China?" she asked snottily and Jess had to resist the urge to slap her in the face.

"Oh wow, like I've never heard that before," he said, rolling his eyes. "Time to go."

He turned and started walking out of the room. Still holding her, he started dragging her, hoping she'd get the message that he was serious. He didn't want to have to drag her, fearing the reaction of the town once they were outside.

"My God, if you're serious, I need shoes," she said with a sigh of disgust.

"Where are they?" he asked, not bothering to turn back to her.

"Here's her shoes and jacket," Lorelei said, appearing in the door with her hands full.

She handed him the stuff with a smile, mouthing words of thanks he shrugged off. He turned and held the stuff out for the kid to take. When she did, he turned back to the door. Luke had finally turned around and was standing with Lorelei, watching him. He couldn't stand the look of hope in their eyes, so sure he'd fail them as he always did.

He jerked her arm and when there wasn't resistance he turned to see she was ready. She was pouting and glaring back at him, but she was ready. He didn't let go but they walked out without a struggle. As he led her out of the house, they passed Rory and Tristan sitting on the swing. He ignored them and kept walking.

A couple of times Gigi tried to talk to him but he ignored them. Instead he kept walking, leading her to the diner. He wanted to go to the bridge but it wasn't ready so he opted for sneaking in the back and going up to the apartment. It wasn't until they were safely inside with the door locked, that he finally let go of her arm, if only to light a cigarette.

"You will not scream or yell, there are customers below us. You will not destroy my apartment or you will clean every inch and replace every item. Don't think I'm serious, try me."

Tristan's POV

Considering the circumstances, Tristan couldn't help but smile. Something about sitting on the front porch with his arm around his Mary and her snuggled into him felt right. He held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Tristan," she said softly, making his smile wider.

"Love you too Mary and while that's always nice to hear, what prompted that spontaneous declaration?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed, sitting up and looking at him.

"Just felt right?" he asked, looking into her deep oceanic blue eyes.

She nodded her head and they leaned in and kissed. It wasn't a deep kiss, they kept it chaste but it was still full of passion. They pulled apart and smiled goofily at one another.

"How is it with all the chaos swirling around me, you can center me?" she asked him. "You make me forget everything and relax me all at once. It's like a mini vacation I can't get enough of."

He started laughing at the vision of Mary on a beach in a bikini, a straw hat one head and a drink in hand. It was a vision he'd love to make a reality.

"What's so funny? I was trying to be sincere and honest," she said, pretending to pout.

"The idea of a mini vacation," he told her, still chuckling.

"Why do I have a feeling you are visioning something way worse than I was meaning," she said with a smile.

"Oh you know me so well Mary."

"You guys are sickening you know that?" Lorelei asked from the doorway.

They both looked up at her and Tristan wondered how long she'd been standing there. Mary stood up and he watched her walk to her mom and hug her. He couldn't help but notice how tired they both looked. They looked older as well but he'd never tell them that.

"How are you Mom?" Rory asked.

"I'm tired," her mom answered, leaning against the rail. "As I was telling Bible Boy here, what you walked in on has become the daily norm around here. Boy kid, you were a dream and I'm sorry I didn't enjoy it more."

"How can you put up with her?" Mary asked angrily and he reached over and picked up her hand.

"We all do what we have to," Lorelei shrugged, looking out towards the road.

"Mom, this isn't you. I don't think I want her here."

"Rory, she's your sister."

"So what? Your my mom and Luke's…well, Luke and you guys are way more important than someone who was barely in my life before now."

Jess's POV

Jess lit a cigarette and leaned against the door. He watched as Gigi spun, taking the apartment in. While she did that, he took her in. She was tiny but he could see she was bursting at the seems, ready to explode. He noticed her blonde hair looked like she'd been in a fight with a weed whacker and had lost. Her clothes were once nice but now looked dingy and torn. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulder. She flopped onto the brown couch and shot daggers at him from her eyes.

"Is there a reason you've kidnapped me?"

"I haven't kidnapped you," he said, moving to put his cigarette in the nearest ashtray.

"Let's see, first you put your hands on me. A man should never put his hands on a woman. Second, you forced me to come here, dragging me. I didn't have a choice. Now I'm locked in some apartment being held against my will. Let me check with Webster but that is textbook kidnapping."

Jess rolled his eyes at her and leaned back against the door. He actually thought it was a pretty clever retort but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"You're forgetting about one thing. You're legal guardian knows you're with me and gave me permission. Therefore it is not kidnapping."

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it. She tried a couple more times but each time ended the same way. Finally she crossed her arms over her chest and crossed a leg, tapping it quickly. He watched her sit there. He was about to start talking when he changed his mind. He'd out wait her, knowing the silence would get to her more than his words would.

After several minutes of silence, Jess's age reminded him that standing for long periods of time was tiring. Grudgingly he slid down the door, sitting down on the floor. He knew she'd watched his every move, hoping it was a sign of giving in.

"So how long is this sit in going to last?" she asked when it was obvious he wasn't giving in.

He smirked at her, unable to hold the glare at her choice of words. "It's going to last as long as it has to, until all things are solved. You can use the term but do you know what you're saying?"

"Duh, no, I'm only in the top three percent of the school and Chilton's like so hard," she said, glaring at him as she sounded like a typical teenage girl.

"I know Chilton's hard. I dealt with Rory—"

He was cut off by her screaming once. He just grimaced and went back to glaring at her. When she shut up he listened closely at the door, expecting to her footsteps on the stairs. When he was confident no one was coming, he started talking again.

"I told you not to do that."

"What are you going to do? Punish me?" she asked, trying to sound seductive but all she managed to do was turn his stomach.

Ignoring her, he asked the first question that popped into his mind. "Why'd you scream at the mention of her name?"

"Whose name?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

He noticed she was eyeballing his cigarettes that he'd left by the cigarettes. He got up and walked over, picking up the necessary accessories before retaking his seat by the door. Her eyes had followed him back to the door and watched as he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. He knew she wanted one and he also knew Lorelei wouldn't want her smoking.

"You want one, don't you?" he asked, holding the pack out.

"God yes," she sighed with her first smile as she got up and moved closer.

He pulled the cigarettes back out of her reach. Her glare returned but he noticed she didn't move. She was sitting on the floor Indian style, within reach of the ashtray but not of him, which he was completely ok with.

"If you want me to share you have to agree to a couple of rules."

"Rules? Just to take years off my own life?" she asked, the snotty tone back in her voice.

"It's life. They are rules for everything in life. You want a good life, you have to learn to play by the rules," he told her simply.

She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes at the same time. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how if an adult told him the same thing at the same age, he'd have reacted the same way. Looking at Gigi reminded him of himself. It also showed him exactly how far he'd come and he knew he couldn't have done it without the people who took the time to show they cared.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking. What do I know? Yeah, right, whatever. I know you know this speech you think I'm going to give because you've heard it before, it's what they all say," he took a drag off his cigarette, measuring how much of her attention he held and when he was sure she was listening, he pulled out another cigarette as he continued talking. "But if you work with me, I'll work with you. It's as simple as that."

Gigi was watching him as he put the pack down and took a drag off the lit cigarette, still holding the unlit one. He just looked at her, patiently waiting.

"So what are you talking about here?" she asked warily, no longer looking at the cigarette but looking at Jess's face.

"I talk, you listen. I ask questions, you answer them honestly. This will be a safe space and nothing said or done in here will be repeated unless specific permission is given. But when we rejoin the rest, you will no longer act like you belong in a cage in the zoo. I'm serious. Those people may not mean much to you but they mean a lot to me. I was once where you are. Yes, the situations were entirely different but the mindset was still the same. It took me a long time to realize what they did for me and I will not allow you to treat them that way. Luke is the man you want backing you up. He's hard, I'll be the first to admit that but he's exactly the right kind of hard. It could be a lot worse, let me tell ya. And Lorelei, she's crazy and I try not to be around when she's in the throes. However she has a great heart, nicest person you'll ever meet, unless you cross her. I wouldn't want either of them mad at me, I'm surprised you do. Anyway, you agree, I'll let you smoke. You disagree, I won't."

Rory's POV

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore how could you say that?"

Rory refused to hang her head in shame like her mother wanted. She couldn't help how she felt about this. She barely knew Gigi and from what she knew of her, she wasn't given a reason to like her. She knew the girl was suffering but so was everyone else, they weren't acting that way.

She didn't know how Tristan had a sixth sense but he squeezed her hand right when she needed his strength. Squeezing it back, she spoke.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked with a shrug, glad to have him by her side.

"That is your sister. You're father, Chris," her mom said and trailed off, looking wistful for a moment before regaining herself and continuing to talk. "He asked me to talk care of her, he said…he said that he couldn't think of a better place for her," her mom broke down in tears Rory wasn't expecting.

Quickly she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. She held her mom as she wept for the friend she lost. Say what you could about her parents, but they had been best friends first and foremost. It was a pain Rory couldn't imagine, as she thought of her two best friends.

"I'm sorry kid," Lorelei said, wiping her nose when she pulled away several moments later. "I haven't really done that since we brought Gigi home. She's so fragile and I…I don't want to deal with any of it. It's to raw and painful. But then she's just so exhausting and time consuming and ugh.."

Lorelei slumped onto the swing and Rory followed her, sitting as closer to her mom as she could. For once neither one talked. They just sat like that, Lorelei's mom putting her arm around and watched the evening arrive. Rory wondered when Tristan had left, a little sad she hadn't noticed.

"I can't give her to his mom. I can't do it," Lorelei whispered. "I made promises, I read his words, I can't do it. I'm sorry Ror, but It's Chris's kid."

She could tell by the way her mom said the last words, they were important. She nodded her head, unable to say anything. She understood where her mom was coming from, thinking about Lane's kids.


	91. Stars Hollow Part 3

Jess's POV

Jess went to the kitchen, after giving her the cigarette and a lighter the moment she agreed. He grabbed a couple glasses of tea before sitting on the couch. She was still sitting on the floor, smoking her cigarette so he patted the spot next to him and held out her tea. She looked at him closely before asking him a question he could tell was important.

"You're sure you're not some perverted freak and you mean every word you say?"

He couldn't help, he busted up laughing. The idea of him after her was a truly laughable thing. She blushed, reminding him of Rory and he laughed more. She glared at him and he wondered if that was what Rory's withering stare looked like back then.

"I'm glad you find that so funny," she said when he was still laughing a moment later.

"No, no, I'm not some freak. I promise you," he said through his laughter.

"Well, good to know then," she said and reached for her tea.

"Don't you think it's time to answer the question?" he asked, knowingly throwing her off the comfort zone she was gaining.

"What question?" she asked, confused as he meant her to be.

"Why'd you scream when I said her name?"

"Whose name?"

"You want me to say it? I will but you can't scream again. No point in all that nonsense," he said, looking intently at her.

"No, I'm not going to scream when Rory's name comes up. But I'm not going to like it either."

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere," Jess said, leaning towards her and grabbing the smokes. "Why do you hate your sister? Is that why you keep tearing that house and those people apart?"

"First of all, she's my half-sister and only if you insist on calling her that. Where do you want me to start on why I hate her? There are so many reasons. It's part of the reason I guess you could say," she said without really giving him any information.

"Aren't you going to give me anything Gigi?" he asked, exasperated with her after thinking it was going ok.

"Hey, I answered your question honestly. I'm listening to you. You didn't say I had to actively participate and give up information," she said with an evil smile.

"You make it hard to like you," he said with a sigh.

"Many nannies have said that to me," she said with a shrug. "Like I'm supposed to care."

Jess had a feeling they were going to be here awhile.

Tristan's POV

When Tristan felt like the ladies needed some alone time, he moved quietly inside. Not sure what to do, he followed the smells coming from the kitchen. He found Luke stirring a big pot on the stove where the smells were obviously emanating from.

"Need any help?" he asked after standing there awkwardly a couple of minutes.

"Do you even know how to do anything in the kitchen?" Luke asked, turning around to look at him as if he was sizing him up.

"You'd be surprised. You get in trouble and you have end up doing your time like everyone else. I had a habit of mouthing off," he said with a shrug as he rolled up his sleeves.

He walked over to the sink and started wishing the few dishes that were dirty. There was silence as he waited Luke out, knowing he was being watched. After a couple of minutes, the mood in the room shifted and the man returned to stirring the pot.

"I'm making a nice hearty stew. It's pretty much done, just has to simmer," he explained and Tristan nodded.

"It smells amazing," he told him as rinsed the dishes off.

"Old family recipe," Luke said, not taking his eyes off the stew. "They ok out there?"

"They will be. They just needed a moment."

It was Luke's turn to nod as they stood there. One man stirring while the other dried dishes. Neither spoke, lost in their own thoughts about their own Gilmore Girl.

Tristan had always been intimidated by Luke. Not because he scared him physically. No, it was because he loved and cared about Rory so much. He knew this man's opinion of him mattered and that if he were to ever hurt Mary, it was this man that would take care of it. He respected Luke immensely for it but was intimidated and unsure of himself like he'd never been before.

"How's Rory doing?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

"She's doing alright," Tristan answered, not sure what he was and wasn't supposed to say.

"Is she really?" he asked, turning to look at Tristan.

With everything he'd gone through in his life, never once had he flinched or squirmed under someone's gaze. But there was something about the way Luke looked at him that made him want to sit down. He wanted to look away but knew that would be a sign of weakness. He couldn't show the man he had to ask permission to marry his Mary from, a sign of weakness.

"She's been having a tough time coping," Tristan said diplomatically. "Life has a way of going on, you know, but she's a tough one. She's going to be fine when everything settles down again. She's got me in whatever way she needs me."

"I'm glad you're around," Luke said, turning back to the stew and shocking Tristan. "It's barely March and already I've seen so many changes in her. You don't understand what she was like just a few months ago. How distant and cold she'd become. She was so unhappy."

Tristan didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head. He was shocked that Luke was talking like he was. From what he'd heard from both Rory and Jess, Luke rarely if ever got serious. Especially with one of Rory's boyfriends. He was also shocked to hear how his Mary was.

"She's got the Rory glimmer back in her eyes," Luke continued, back to stirring the stew. "She's happier, she's coming home more, again. You've done wonders for her and I want to say thank you."

"Thanks aren't necessary sir," Tristan said, making a mental note to talk to Rory. "I love her and she's done wonders for me too. I count my blessings every day she's with me and pray to God she never leaves. I'll spend the rest of my life aiming to make her happy, if she'll let me."

He hadn't meant to say that but once he started talking, he couldn't stop. He'd also moved over to the small kitchen table and sat down.

"You're going to marry her, you're The One," Luke said simply, turning around but staying by the stove.

"I've been thinking I want to at least propose, and get engaged. But then I think it's too soon and this is crazy and I talk myself out of it until I get distracted. It doesn't help that…oh, I don't know, she's perfect and I remember that it's not too soon when I've loved her since we were sixteen. I don't know, what if she doesn't feel the same?"

Tristan sighed, now that'd finally said what he'd been thinking, he felt a weight lifted. It was out there now, and it could be mulled over better, he figured. However, for as much as he felt better, he was afraid to look up and meet the man's eye.

They stayed silent until they heard the girls come into the house. Immediately, Luke turned back to the stove and started stewing while Tristan started talking about this time they tried to fish while on a boat during transport. The girls walked in and listened to him finish the story. When he turned, he saw Pyle was with them.

Jess's POV

"I still don't understand," Jess said, taking the last two cigarettes out of the pack. "Why do you hate Rory?"

He handed her one and lit the other. He dropped the lighter in his pocket and pulled out his cell. Quickly he fired a text to Pyle asking to deliver more smokes, food and coffee. He told her to ask Rory for help if she needed it and put the phone back in his pocket.

"I told you," Gigi said with a disgusted sigh. "I'm sick of her. She has tainted my life and stolen the best part of it. For that, I vowed to hate her for eternity. Nothing can change that. I can't get away from her. Now I live in her childhood bedroom, in her childhood home, by her mother, and go to her school. She owns my home. How is that fair? I loose the man who was supposed to always be there and everything else. And the kicker has always been that I never had it to begin with."

He could tell she was being honest with him and trying not to cry. He had pointed out three times that she still hadn't explained why she hated Rory but he thought he was beginning to get it. However, if what he thought was true, that meant Rory needed to know and he'd promised not to talk without her permission.

He shook his head, figuring he'd gotten ahead of himself considering nothing had been confirmed. He wanted another cigarette but still had none. He was filled with nervous energy and jumped up to pace around.

"So let me get this straight," he said, turning to face her so he could watch her. "Your father talked about Rory a lot even though he never saw her. I'm guess he compared you to her, held her on some pedestal, the Stars Hollow Princess, Valedictorian, Yale graduate, worked for Obama, and all that wonderment and awe. Am I right?"

"It's like you were living there," she sighed.

He chuckled. "Believe me, I was. I had the original, you got the sequel."

"I'm not her. My mom is not her mom and to Dad we were pale substitutes It was old long before he got sick. It's pathetic though because now, I would love to deal with that just to have him back. Instead, I get her bedroom and life. As if mine wasn't bad enough."

Gigi had said the word her as if he was Satan himself. It amused Jess but he didn't let her know it. To think of anyone vehemently hating Rory like her sister did was unheard of in his eyes.

"So you're big idea to handle it is treat Lorelei and Luke like crap and destroy the room you've been given? I'm sorry, that's where you loose me every time."

There was a knock on the door and Jess sighed with relief. He got up to answer the door to find Pyle standing there with both a bag and a box.

"May I come in or do you just want to take this and I go?" she asked, dazzling him with her smile.

He stood there, looking at her for a second before turning and looking back at the young girl on the couch. He wasn't really getting anywhere with her and he didn't understand her. Maybe Pyle could help, he thought. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped back, letting her walk into the apartment.

"Gigi, I want you to meet someone. This is…," he said trailing off as he shut the door and turned back to them. "Pyle, my, um friend. This is Gigi."

He mentally berated himself for stumbling over the words.

"That was quite a show you put on back at the house," Pyle said, sitting down on the couch still holding everything.

Jess took the stuff from her hands. He sat it on the table and was about to sit on the floor when Pyle patted the spot next to her. He sat down, acutely aware of how close his leg was to hers. He grabbed the bag, in search of a cigarette but before he could open the sack, she'd offered him one of hers.

"Can I bum one," Gigi asked.

"Girl, you're how old? Should you be smoking?" Pyle asked, eyeing her.

"He's been sharing. That's why we ran out," Gigi said, feigning the confidence in the shadow of a another girl.

Jess watched the two interact and marveled at the mystery of women. They really were a different creature left to be explained, mythical almost.

"Can she be let into the safe zone?" Jess asked suddenly, interrupting whatever it was they were talking about.

"Excuse me the what?" Pyle asked, turning to look at him.

"Why?" Gigi asked, looking at him closely.

"She can translate girl," he explained with a shrug, not liking being under both their stares.

Rory's POV

After Rory had helped Pyle gather up what Jess had asked for, the rest of them went to the town meeting. They sat in the back and listened to Taylor drone on about his imagined issues of the week. None of the four of them were paying much attention, lost in their own thoughts instead.

"Wait, what did he just say," Rory said suddenly, looking up towards the front. "I swear I heard the word Bridge."

"Oh yeah, I forget to tell you…" Lorelei said, moving closer to Luke and further from her.

"Mom," Rory said. "What'd you forget to tell me?"

"Taylor decided that the bridge needed to be named after you and we had to have a ceremony to honor it," her mom said quickly as they heard Taylor call out her name.

"Young lady, are you even paying attention?" Taylor asked, looking at her in irritation. "When will the bridge be done?"

"Yes, Taylor, I'm paying attention. When did I agree to let you use my name for the bridge? When did I say we could name the bridge? Did you talk to Jess? I can call him right now and confirm you talked to him," she said, standing up and putting her hand on her hip.

"Well, now, it's only right," Taylor said, stumbling over his words.

"How is it only right not to talk to me about this? How is it right to butt in when I specifically said not to?"

"I'm not. You told me to stay out of the rebuilding and I have. Renaming it has nothing to do with rebuilding it," he pointed out in a self-righteous tone.

"Taylor," Mrs. Patty groaned. "You didn't get her permission?"


	92. Stars Hollow Part 4

A/N & Disclaimer:

Hey, I'm still here. Sorry it took some time for the update. Life can be a real pain sometimes and so can guys. Also, it's the first day of school and I now have a third grader. Anyway, you're not here to read about my troubles, you're here to read the latest. Well here it is. Thank you for being patient and sticking around. I'll give you away the point of the next chapter. The next chapter is a Friday Night Dinner with a surprise guest and a charity event they'll have to attend. Review and let me know you're still here. I'm gonna go get started on the next chapter.

Tristan's POV

After the town meeting, they all convened in the diner for coffee and pie. Tristan sat with his arm on the back of Rory's chair and listened as she complained about Taylor and the bridge being named after her.

"This is as bad as the astronomy building," she moaned.

"What astronomy building?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You haven't told him?" Lorelei asked her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Why would I?" Rory asked, rolling her eyes and picking up her coffee mug.

"To brag of course," Lorelei said, also reaching for her coffee. "How many people can say they have a building named after them?"

"In the society we come from," he said, reaching for his own coffee. "More than you think."

"Touché," Lorelei said before turning to the counter and smiling. "Fill her up, Diner Man."

"No," Luke said without looking up from the counter he was wiping down. "You've had enough."

"Enough coffee?" Lorelei asked, feigning shock and offense. "There could never be enough coffee."

Tristan watched as Luke shook his head but he saw the smile on his face as he went into another room in back. Quickly Lorelei got up and followed him. Chuckling to himself, he turned to Rory and saw that she looked annoyed.

"Penny for your thoughts Mary."

"I don't want a bridge named after me. I didn't want the astronomy building either but does anyone listen to me? No. Everyone just does what they think is best and expects me to go along with it."

"Well, don't go along with it then?" he said as he moved to stand up.

He walked behind her and started to massage her shoulders. Instantly he could feel her relax and it brought a smile to his face. He loved how she just melted under his touch.

"I really don't mind the bridge," she said after a couple of minutes. "What I do mind is not being asked. What I do mind is someone making the decisions for me."

"Isn't Jess a part of the bridge thing?" he asked, taking his seat again.

"That's another thing, Jess is involved with the bridge. It was his idea for the improvements. Why isn't his name used?" she asked, wound up in one of her rants. "It's because Taylor doesn't like him so he left him out. Probably forgot Jess's involvement on purpose. It's so wrong and unfair because Jess has grown up so much and changed so much but no one here will forget the younger version who faked a murder scene, stole the bridge money, baseballs, and Pierpont."

"Pierpont?"

"Are you talking about Pierpont on purpose or did you know I was coming to ask about Jess?" Lorelei asked, returning to her seat.

Jess's POV

Jess was lying on his bed pretending to read. It had taken the whole day but finally Gigi was talking to Pyle. He wasn't supposed to be listening but he couldn't help himself. It was fascinating to hear Pyle talk about her life. She'd lived a life that was the equivalent of his and Gigi's rolled into one.

Every time they glanced at him, he quickly turned a page to make it look like he was reading. In actuality he was getting bored and had cabin fever. He had never spent so much time in the apartment, even when Luke would ground him. He'd always snuck out in the past. He'd thought about leaving Pyle and Gigi to just go downstairs but couldn't bring himself to do it. Lorelei trusted him with Gigi and he couldn't bring himself to break the trust.

He got up and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He lit a cigarette and walked back to his bed when his cell phone went off. Changing paths, he walked over to where he'd left his cell and picked it up. He saw that Rory had sent him a text and took the phone to his bed before reading it.

"Everything ok? Haven't heard from you all day. Town meetings over. You guys alive up there? We're down in the diner."

He typed a response quickly, glancing up at the girls on the couch, deep in conversation.

"It's fine. Takes time. Is it ok if she sleeps up here with Pyle and I? I have a feeling this is going to take awhile."

It seemed like no time before his phone chimed with a response.

"Mom says that's fine. Do you guys need anything? Mom and Luke are heading back to the house while we head back to Hartford. Got a dinner tomorrow night and need to talk about the bridge."

Quickly Jess typed back.

"Nope, we're good. What's new on the dinner. It will be Friday after all. We'll meet you guys in the diner tomorrow. Text when you arrive. Just hold on cause I'm going down."

"Everything ok?" Pyle asked when he looked up from his phone.

"It's good. Gigi, you're spending the night on the couch. You guys need anything?"

"Why? You going somewhere?" Pyle asked, studying his face.

"I was gonna run downstairs real quick. Grab some prepared food. I'm too lazy to cook."

Pyle looked at Gigi. "I could eat, how about you?"

Gigi nodded and Jess walked out of the apartment. He hurried down the stairs and scanned the restaurant as he entered. Finding the right one, he made a beeline for it.

"Hey," he said, slouching into Lorelei's seat since she was bugging Luke at the counter.

"Jess, what's going on? What's up?" Rory said quickly, turning to him.

"Wait for your mom," he said before turning to Tristan. "Talk about something non feeling specific. Please."

Rory's POV

Rory listened to Tristan and Jess talk about cars. She rolled her eyes a couple of times but they ignored her. She'd caught the smirk on Tristan's face one time. Having had enough, she got up and walked over to the counter where her mom was flirting with Luke. They both leaned on the counter, oblivious to their surroundings. It made her smile, knowing things hadn't been too good lately.

"I hate to interrupt," she said, taking the stool next to her mom. "But Jess is over there, ready to give an update. He wants to wait for you and in the meantime monopolize my boyfriend's attention."

"Oh no," Lorelei gasped. "Whatever shall you do?"

"I don't know," Rory said, grinning. "You tell me."

"Sorry," Luke said gruffly, washing the table furiously and not meeting her eye.

"Aww, how cute," Lorelei said while Rory giggled. "He's blushing. I thought only you did that."

"Hey!"

Laughing, they made their way over to the table. Luke brought a full coffee pot and a mug for Jess. He sat it down before pulling another chair over since Lorelei had taken the vacant one. They all looked at Jess who just sighed.

"Gee thanks Ror, I do need to be getting back," he said sarcastically before taking a sip of the coffee. "I can't tell you what was said. It's against the code of the room right now. I can tell you that she should be different afterwards, if anything for the code of the room."

"What can you tell us?" Lorelei asked and Rory hated how her mother's voice sounded, so hopeful yet full of pain.

"I can tell you that the issues don't lie with you or Luke," he said, making eye contact.

"Then where do the issues lie?" Rory asked, her voice just as sarcastic as his had been.

She couldn't help but think this was a waste of time. It's not that she didn't trust Jess. In fact it was the opposite. She didn't trust Gigi at all. The girl was spoiled rotten and didn't want to face reality.

"That's about the end of the update. As I said, we'll meet you down here tomorrow morning. Now I have to take food back," he said, standing up before looking her in the eye. "Walk with me."

Rory got up and followed him to the counter. She watched him go to the kitchen to give his order to Ceaser. He came back and started messing with the pies.

"What's up Jess?" she asked, after he'd boxed some pie and made some to go cups of tea.

"What I am saying right now, which isn't much, can't not be repeated under any circumstances. You can not ask questions. Do you understand?" he asked, making eye contact.

"More of that code of room thing?" she asked, her interest perked up with his stipulations.

"Yes. Do you understand?" he said, repeating his question.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head.

"If I need you to, would you sit down and listen to Gigi, really hear her. Maybe talk to her, maybe not," he said, looking back down at the bag he'd put some muffins in.

"Why," she started to say before remembering the rules. "Ok."

Tristan's POV

The next morning, Tristan woke up tired. They'd not slept much the night before. He could tell Mary had something on her mind but she wasn't talking. She'd been that way since she'd talked with jess and Tristan could not figure out what it was. He was in the bathroom, taking his medicine for a headache when she joined him.

"I thought you took less than that," she said, looking at the pills in his hand.

"I do but my head hurts," he told her after swallowing.

"I'm so sorry Tris," she said softly.

"Oh no," he said smiled warmly at her before continuing. "You are not to apologize for a thing."

"Should we stay here since we have to be here tonight?" she asked, eyeing his face with concern.

"Mary, I'm fine," he said, leaning in and kissing her. "Let's head down there. Sooner we get there, more time we'll be there before we have to leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Shall I prove it to you?" he asked with a smirk, arching his eyebrow.

"You must be fine," she said with a smile and a shake of her head.

They bantered back and forth as they got dressed and pretended that he didn't have one of his migraines. He was used to ignoring them and pretending everything was fine but this time he knew she was watching him closely. It was something his mom had done. When she'd done it, he'd hated it. This time, it felt like it was supposed to. Loved and cared for, not creeped out but obligated.

She drove the thirty minutes to her hometown and he just sat back with his eyes closed. When they pulled up to the diner, they saw the place was empty except for Luke and Lorelei.

"Was that a good idea?' he asked as they got out of the car.

"Probably. Don't want the town to see Gigi come down after going up yesterday," Rory said as if it was obvious.

This town never stopped amazing him between his visits and her stories. Smiling and shaking his head, he followed her to the diner. She reached up to the ledge and pulled down the key. He'd asked her about the crime rate when she told him not to lock the doors. She'd explained they didn't have a police station because they didn't need one. Apparently the last known crime was before Jess had left as teenager.

"You're here, we can text him," Lorelei said excitedly, as if it was Christmas morning.

Rory laughed as she pulled her cell out. They sat down at the counter and noticed that Luke already had his phone in hand.

"Got it. They'll be down in a couple of minutes. They just woke up," Luke said as he filled up more coffee mugs.

"Is it crazy I'm nervous?" Lorelei asked.

"You're crazy so why would it be crazy?" Luke asked, a warm smile on his face as he looked at his wife.

Tristan smiled to himself, enjoying the sight of a couple so in love. Mary had told him of the trouble she felt brewing between the two and Jess had told him about some of Luke's complaints. He knew that Christopher's death and Gigi had thrown the two for a loop. He knew it worried Mary that they'd not be able to make it.

"Why didn't you bring your stuff to get ready?" Lorelei was whining when he tuned back into the conversation.

"Cause we can get ready there since we have to be there anyway," Rory explained.

"Makes sense," Luke said, agreeing with her.

"Ugh," Lorelei said, drinking her coffee and pouting as everyone laughed.

"Sounds like a good time down here," Jess said as he came down the stairs.

"They're making fun of me," Lorelei told him.

"I was right," Jess said with a smirk. "A good time."

They all laughed as Jess and his entourage joined them. Tristan reached for his coffee, observing the family's interaction. He noticed that Pyle fit in with Jess and Gigi, making him wonder about what happened upstairs.


	93. Shopping, Castle, & Swans

A/N & Disclaimer:

First off, I realized I said disclaimer but left it off the last chapter. So I'm here to tell you, if you think I own Gilmore Girls or anything else copyrighted I mention, Bless you. I don't, however, own anything that cool. Especially The Rocky Horror Picture Show I mention here but boy do I wish I did.

Also, I lied so please don't crucify me. I'm making up for it with a quicker update. The Friday Night Dinner is not in this chapter. Instead this came about and I liked it. I hope you do too. The Friday Night Dinner will be in the next one. I promise. Keep reviewing, they are my inspiration to write and make me feel so much better. I smile when I read them.

Also, Pyle is pronounced pile. It's an old family name that I've always loved.

Here, they have us start school earlier and earlier each year. The rumor is they want year round but the farmers keep fighting it so they do this sneakily. She has 2 more years of elementary school and then for 6th grade she'll be in middle school for 3 years and 9th grade is freshman year of high school here in the Midwest.

Love you guys, I really do.

D5

Rory's POV

The awkward silence as they avoided looking at one another built until it was too much. Rory watched when Gigi jumped up and strode purposely to the door. They all watched as she unlocked the door, flipped the closed sign around, and turned on the lights. She opened the door and stepped outside and Jess brought their attention back inside.

"Act normal, don't be so obvious," he told them, getting up and walking outside.

"What was that all about?" Lorelei asked, looking confused.

They watched outside and saw Jess walk up to Gigi and Kirk, who was standing next to her. They stood their talking for a minute, making it the oddest group chatting Stars Hollow had ever seen.

"You have a dinner?" Pyle asked, drawing their attention back to her.

Rory studied her closely, ignoring everything except the look in her eyes. She'd found that was what mattered the most about a person as their soul made appearances there.

"The Dinner of Death," Lorelei said, making her laugh.

"It's not that bad mom!"

"Tomato, tahmato."

"Anyway, yes, we eat at my Grandmother's every Friday. It's a dress up kind of dinner," Rory explained after rolling her eyes at her mom.

"May I suggest you spend the day shopping," Pyle said, looking down at her mug.

"Shopping?" Lorelei asked, looking back out the window.

The three oddballs were walking back towards the diner and a few other towns people were heading this way.

Rory didn't think shopping was a good idea. That would be rewarding Gigi once again for bad behavior. She couldn't see it in any other light. Without out realizing it, she started frowning and looked down at her phone out of habit.

"You ok?" Tristan whispered in her ear and she shrugged her shoulders in answer.

"I need to catch up, two usual's Luke. One breakfast and one dinner," Kirk said as he walked in and sat at his usual table. "You opening late has thrown my whole day off."

"But…eh, why bother," Luke said and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey Gigi, wanna go shopping with me and Rory?" Lorelei asked and Rory cringed at how tentative of her voice.

"Um," the blonde teenager said, looking towards first Jess and then Pyle. "Sure, sounds great. Do you wanna come Pyle?"

"Nope, I got a thing," Pyle said. "You three go and you can show me later."

Tristan's POV

It was decided the girls would go to Hartford and go shopping. Lorelei would drive and drop Rory off at the pool house before coming home to get ready. Tristan would hang with Jess and Luke for a little bit before heading back to get ready and meet Rory.

"I don't wanna go," she whined into his ear as he hugged her goodbye.

"You'll be fine. Be nice, smile, having fun and spend money," he whispered back before giving her a kiss to last her the whole day.

"What if you need me?" she asked, batting her Bambi eyes at him.

"I'll text or call. Or Jess will. Or Luke will," he reassured her, knowing she was looking for an excuse to stay.

"Luke doesn't know."

"Jess does," he countered, kissing her forehead.

"What if I need you?" she asked almost to soft to hear.

"You can text or call me anytime. You know that Mary," he told her before giving her another quick kiss.

"Alright you lovebirds," Lorelei teased from the door of the diner. "Coming or staying cause people are trying to eat."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled at him one more time before joining her mom. He smiled as he watched her join her family. Somehow he knew this would be something she'd be glad she did. Maybe not right away, but over time, she'd be glad.

Once the whirlwind that was the Gilmore girl's was gone, it suddenly seemed much quieter. Tristan turned and looked at Jess and Pyle.

"Now what?"

"Work," Luke said and walked off.

"Do you play cards?" Pyle asked, looking up from the coffee mug.

Tristan noticed she looked down a lot. He wondered if that was just being around so many odd, new people or a habit of hers. He wondered who exactly she was and what was going on with Jess but hadn't had the time to get his roommate alone to talk.

"I do," Tristan said with a smirk. "I enjoy a good card game. What's your drug of choice?"

"That's a different story for a different day," she said with a slight shrug, making both his and Jess's eyes wider. "Have you ever heard of a game called Castle?"

"Never heard of it. I mainly play Euchre, Gin, and Nutzie," Tristan said, revealing the card playing nerd he usually hid away.

"All good games but I think it's time you learn Castle."

"Sounds good to me."

"Jess, be a dear and go upstairs. There's a deck of cards in my bag. Would you get them for me?" she asked, turning to face the guy who'd stayed silent.

He got up without question and disappeared up the stairs while they moved to a table by the window. When Jess came downstairs, Pyle held up her mug and shook it, making Tristan laugh.

Rory's POV

They were casually shopping at their second store when Lorelei turned and smiled evilly at Rory. She wasn't sure what her mom had planned but her gut told her it probably wasn't going to be a good idea.

"Hey Ror, does Mom know you're bringing a guest?" she asked innocently while smiling like she was Satan herself. "In fact, does she know you're dating Tristan, let alone anyone?"

"No, no she does not," Rory said with a sigh. "Then again he's staying with me at the pool house so she has to know."

"Why does she have to know?" Gigi asked.

"She has to know because she knows everything," Rory explained as she held up white dress.

It was elegant but yet made her think of summer night strolls on the beach. There was a lace hem and spaghetti straps. It had layers, making her want to put it on and spin around.

"She's absolutely horrified and offended, angrier than the God of Anger himself if she's not in the first to know. If she thinks you're keeping something from her," Lorelei paused for a breath before she added one more word. "Beware."

"Have you not met her yet?" Rory asked, tearing her eyes away from the dress to see Gigi entranced with a dress of her own.

This one was green and had cap sleeves. It was floor length like Rory's but it was more form fitting then hers. It wasn't Rory's taste at all, nor did she really care for the color and she couldn't help but shake her head.

"Yes and no," Gigi said, turning around and putting the dress back on the rack. "I've met her but I've never spent any time with her. This is my first Friday Night Dinner."

"A virgin," Lorelei said, laughing manically

Rory shoved her but laughed at the same time. "Good Rocky reference."

"I know right?" Lorelei said, laughing with her.

"What are you talking about?" Gigi asked, coming over and looking at them.

"You don't know Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Lorelei gasped.

"Not off the top of my head. Why, should I?"

"I can't believe Christopher never showed you that," Lorelei said quickly, pulling out her phone. "I'm going to call him and ask him why on Earth he never showed you one Tim Curry's greatest movies."

The girls were both deathly silent as they watched Lorelei realize what she said. The minute she did, she put the top she held in her hand down and fled from the story. Rory and Gigi dropped what they had and followed her out of the store. Outside on the streets, she was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd she go?" Gigi asked, turning to Rory.

"We need to find the nearest coffee shop," Rory said, using her phone to find out where it was.

"Good idea. But what if she's not there?"

Rory didn't answer. She got the nearest one, only to find it was just a block away. They walked towards it in silent and she marveled over the changes she noticed in Gigi. She was nicer, politer, and didn't act like the spoiled brat Rory knew she was. She still didn't like her sister and didn't know why.

They got to the coffee shop and like she expected. Her mom was sitting at a table with three coffees. They walked in and quietly took the seats on either side of her. Rory reached for a coffee and took a drink while Gigi just sat there awkwardly.

"You ok Mom?" Rory asked when she'd set the cup back down.

"That was the first time I didn't think of his death first," Lorelei whispered before picking her own cup up.

"That's a good thing," Rory said with a smile. "I had a moment like that when I was in Boston. It's insane but it feels good."

"It does," Lorelei agreed, nodding her head.

Rory noticed Gigi had stayed quiet and she turned to her.

"What about you? Have you experienced that yet? After all, you knew him better."

Gigi laughed as she looked up at her. Rory was taken back by the rage burning in the girl's eyes.

"Knew him better? That's a crack. He didn't let me get close because I wasn't good enough. I never was. Now he's gone and the last memory and only one I can see is him sick and me saying nasty things to him. It hurts to think of him. It's a physical, phantom pain that drives every rational thought away," she said calmly. "No, I haven't experience this yet."

"Aw, hun, you know he knew you didn't mean it," Lorelei said, not noticing her eyes. "He knew you loved him and he loved you. I can promise you that."

"Yeah, whatever, we have clothes for the night, can we go now?" Gigi asked, closed off and resembling the girl she was before.

"Yeah, yeah, I think that's a good idea," Lorelei said, looking worriedly at Gigi as Rory just shook her head.

Rory didn't look forward to the dinner tonight, if only because she'd have to be around Gigi. The only highlight would be if she served as a distraction from the news Rory was bringing in the shape of one Tristan DuGrey.

Jess's POV

Jess had weaseled out of playing cards by claiming he had to check on the bridge. He didn't have to but he needed to visit the bridge. The last couple of 48 hours had him agitated and he had no idea why. He needed some place he could think and clear his head. He needed somewhere he could be alone. He needed the bridge.

Thankfully the crews had left for the day when he arrived. They were almost done, it was easy to tell just from looking. He admired the handiwork for awhile before finding a seat near the it and the water's edge. He lit a cigarette and stared at the water.

He could tell there were something brewing in him. He felt almost like there was a change coming but then laughed at himself for not making sense. He got up and started pacing around and that was when he stumbled into a sign he hadn't noticed. It was covered with a tarp that fell off when he bumped it.

"The Rory Gilmore Bridge," he read out loud and growled. "As usual, I get left to the wayside."

Suddenly he thought about Lei and couldn't believe he'd not thought about her sooner. Then he thought about how she had a weird obsession with her brother. He thought about the issues Parker had with him and he didn't even know the guy. Then he thought about how she seemed to get upset that he traveled and he actually enjoyed his life these days. He thought about he missed her too.

He missed her crazy personality and he missed kissing her. He missed the feelings she evoked in him when she touched him. As he thought about that suddenly she was replaced with Pyle. Before he knew what he was doing, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Pyle. He found himself wondering about things he shouldn't be wondering and lit another cigarette.

"What is going on with me lately," he groaned and laid back in the grass.

"I can't answer that but I can listen if you want to talk," Pyle said, walking over and sitting beside him.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked, sitting up.

"Well, apparently, back in the day, a woman and man pretended to love one another for just one night," she said, grinning at him as she took his cigarette from his hand.

"That's not what I meant," he said, grinning back at her but not sure why.

"I know but I thought it'd be funny," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You're friend left after I royally kicked his butt in Castle."

"The Queen of Castle," Jess said, softer then he intended to.

"He got a text from his woman, something happened and they're heading home."

"God does this mean we have to help again?" he groaned, flopping back down in the grass.

"Does the good little helper not want to help?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm not a people person."

"Could have fooled me."

"Tomorrow it's back to New York and it can't happen too soon," he grumbled, ignoring her comments.

"You don't go to this dinner?" she asked, changing topics.

"Not unless forced and even then I try to get out of it. Emily is one of the least pleasant women I've ever met."

"Fascinating," Pyle breathed, which was how she'd reacted when he'd talked about Stars Hollow.

"No, not fascinating. Trust me," he said.

As he thought about the first night he met Rory's grandmother, he remembered the swan that had got the best of him. He'd been at the bridge, reading Kurt Vonnegut. He'd put the book down and lit a cigarette, knowing he wouldn't be smoking later when he joined Rory. The swan came from out of nowhere and attacked him unprovoked. It'd hurt and he'd run away much to his own embarrassment, leaving the swan standing on the bridge, victorious.

He started eyeing the area closely, wondering if there were anymore of the stupid birds down. He still held a grudge he'd like to settle if he saw one. He didn't know Pyle was watching him until she spoke up again, her velvety voice cutting right through him and giving him the chills.

"Looking for someone?"

"Not someone," he said without thinking.

"But you are looking," she said, her voice once again distracting him.

Somehow he had the feeling they weren't talking about the same thing.


	94. Friday Night Dinner part 1

Rory's POV

"I can't believe we're late," Rory grumbled as they hurried over to the Gilmore mansion.

"It was still a nice massage," Tristan said as he lifted her hand to kiss the top.

"Stop trying to charm me," she grumbled but smiled at the same time as they slid in the back of the house.

"Shouldn't we use the front, be announced?" he asked as she pulled him past some maids and towards the front of the house.

"And announce we're late? I don't thinks so," she told him as she listened for a voice to judge the tone.

"Well, I didn't know that? Did you know that Lorelei?" she heard her grandmother say. "Of course you knew that, you just know everything don't you?"

Sighing in defeat, Rory knew from that tone that Emily was displeased. She wondered if it was her tardiness or something her mother did. It wasn't too hard to imagine her mother doing wrong, since Lorelei always made her mom mad.

They moved into the main hallway and Rory could hear another voice. This one wasn't her mother's but she recognized all the same.

"Why is he here?" she whispered.

Before anyone could do anything, a maid rounded the corner and stopped. She was new and just stared at Rory and Tristan. She looked frightfully towards the room everyone else was in, looked at the front door, and then looked back at the intruders.

"I'm her granddaughter," Rory whispered and the maid didn't blink. "We're going in now."

They walked into the room to find her mom and Gigi on one of the couches, Emily sat in her usual chair, and Logan was there, sitting on the other couch.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" she asked with a big smile.

"It's a long story," he told her, standing up and stepping forward for a hug. "But the gist of it is, I heard there was a charity event I just had to attend, and what better way then to come to the woman who was most in the know?"

He said the last part, beaming over at Emily who just preened under his gaze, flattered by every word. It made Rory want to laugh, knowing this was just the society side of Logan that made him say that.

"Here, you two sit," Logan said, moving out from between them and the couch. "I'll get your drinks."

"Which reminds me," Emily said. "Where have you been?"

She looked directly at Rory before obviously looking over at Tristan. Rory felt defiant. She wanted to ignore the gesture but did as expected instead.

"It's also a long story but I'm sorry and it won't happen again. I want you to meet someone. His name's Tristan DuGrey. I believe you know his grandfather."

"Janlan's your grandfather?" she asked, peering at Tristan through squinted eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," he said politely and Rory squeezed his hand she still held.

"He's a fine man," Emily said, nodding her head in approval. "I didn't know he had a grandson however."

"Yes, well, he does and I'm him," Tristan said politely but Rory could tell from his tone that he was upset.

Logan's POV

Logan sat back and watched as Emily made her distaste for Tristan known. It was a little sad and pathetic, making him feel sorry for the poor guy. Logan had known didn't know about Rory and Tristan dating when she started talking about all of Rory's accomplishments within minutes of his crossing the threshold.

Emily had fawned over him and had been excited when the doorbell rang. She couldn't tell him how much she was excited to see his and Rory's reunion. He didn't have the heart to remind her of the New Year's Eve party or to let her know he worked with Rory.

He'd barely been back in Hartford and already he was sick of the elder society scheming the younger society. He was reminded repeatedly why he'd left and wondered if he lost his sanity coming back.

"Yes well, all of that is perfectly fine but doesn't explain why he's sitting here with you," Emily said when Logan tuned back into the conversation at hand.

Though he was interested in why Rory didn't come right out and tell her grandmother she was dating Tristan, he was growing tired with the constant third degree. He drained his scotch, purposefully clinking the ice in the glass. Once he had all eyes on him, he spoke.

"So about this charity event Emily…"

"Yes, yes," Emily said, giving him a fake smile before sipping her drink. "It's for the Red Cross. March is Red Cross Awareness month and the DAR is planning something fabulous. It's a Masquerade Ball. You have to wear a mask. Isn't that amazing?"

"What does a that have to do with the Red Cross?" Tristan asked, shocking Logan that he would speak up when it was obvious he wasn't approved.

"Have you been away from civilized society that long?"

"Grandma," Rory said sharply, standing up.

"Supper's ready ma'am," a maid came in and said.

"Yes, yes. Did you set an extra seat for Mr. DuGrey? It appears we had a guest we didn't know about," Emily said and Logan just shook his head.

The sooner they could get this over with the better. He needed to talk to Rory and Tristan privately, he thought as he stood up with everyone else. They followed Emily and the maid across the hall to the dining room and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the formality of it all.

They took their seats as Lorelei pointed out that the maids had indeed sat a place for Tristan. Emily was at the head, where Richard sat the last time Logan had dinner there. Lorelei to her right and Gigi next to her. Rory was on Emily's left and Tristan next to her as it should be. That left her old seat and Logan took it with some hesitation.

"This feels strange," Lorelei said, breaking the awkward tension and silence at the table.

"Lorelei the only thing strange is you," Emily said.

Logan watched as she zeroed in on Tristan and Rory. They were talking quietly among themselves as they ate, oblivious to the rest of them

"So, Red Cross, a Masquerade Ball with a mask. I still don't know very much about this charity event I need to attend," Logan said, once again redirecting Emily's attention to him.

"It's going to be the trifecta of events," she said proudly.

"Trifecta, that's quite a word there Mom," Lorelei said.

"Hush," Emily said, shooting her daughter a look before turning back to Logan.

"It's a good word, Grandma," Rory said, joining the conversation and gaining her grandmother's attention.

"It is, isn't it? What other way would I say that we're doing all three known events, dinner, dancing, and a silent auction," Emily said before looking towards Lorelei and adding, "You'll both need two outfits. We'll be changing after the dinner and before the Ball."

"It sounds…" Lorelei said but trailed off.

"Ridiculous, complex, complicated," Tristan muttered but Logan heard.

Tristan's POV

"Ridiculous, Complex, complicated," Tristan muttered, pushing the food around on his plate.

His head hurt, he was irritated and imaging the idiocy of the charity event he knew he'd have to attend made it all worse.

"Did you say something young man?" Emily asked him, giving him a look that he knew was meant to pierce his very soul.

"Sounds like a great time," he said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure it will be. You'll have to have Rory and Logan tell you all about it."

"I don't see why I'll need to do that," Tristan said, an edge appearing in his voice.

He looked over at Rory and she glanced at him before looking towards her grandmother.

"He'll be my date Grandma, he's my boyfriend," Rory said and he wondered what took her so long. "In fact, we live together as well. I'm selling my apartment."

There was silence, peaceful, merciful silence. It made him smile. He looked around at everyone's faces. Lorelei was smiling as she finally ate her food quietly. Gigi looked at her plate, completely unhappy with the whole situation. Logan was smiling as well but was watching Emily intently. Rory and Emily were having some kind of stare off.

He shook his head, not sure how much more of this he could take. It was ridiculous how a grown woman was acting. It was ridiculous how a young girl was acting. There was too many bigger things to worry about. He never could understand how people could be so trivial and judgmental.

"This is great chicken Mom," Lorelei said, breaking the tense silence.

"I'll be sure to tell the cook," Emily said without looking at her daughter. "How long have you two been together?"

Tristan sighed loudly, unable to hide his exasperation as he reached for his drink.

"New Year's," Rory said simply, going back to her meal as if nothing was wrong.

"And you just deemed it necessary to tell me now?"

"Yes, well, it's obvious and none of your business to be honest," Tristan said, standing up. "If you'll excuse me."

He left to find the bathroom, seething with anger as his head pounded profusely. He knew he was being rude and he tried to rein it in, but couldn't help himself.

Rory's POV

"I should go check on him," Rory said, putting her napkin next to her plate and standing.

"Wait a minute, I think we should discuss this," Emily said, putting her hand out to stop her.

"Discuss what? Since when did you get to discuss the details of my relationship?" Rory asked her. "I've tolerated your interferences in the past because I know they come from a good place. I love you and appreciate all you do. That said, Tristan is the man I love. He's who I am with and who I will be with from now on. I suggest you get with the program. I'm sick of other people thinking they can dictate the ins and outs of my life and expect me to just be ok with it. Now if you don't excuse me, my boyfriend needs me."

"Rory," Emily said, calling after her but Rory just ignored her.

She found Tristan leaned over the sink in the bathroom. He'd splashed himself with water but was just leaning against the sink. Rory walked over to him and placed her hand on his back. Her other hand she ran through his hair as she watched him.

"You ok Tris?" she asked softly, knowing he was in pain.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be fine," he said but she could hear differently in his voice as she started rubbing circles on his back.

"I don't think so," she told him. "You need your meds don't you?"

He moved and sat down on the toilet, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head into stomach. She put her arms around him and held him.

"I'll make it through dinner," he said, his voice muffled as he was still leaning into her.

"No, babe, you won't," she said, sliding out of his arms and getting down to look him in the eyes. "You need to go back to the pool house. Take your pills and do what you need to do. Lay down. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll make your excuses. Your health is more important than all that."

"I love you Mary," he said, leaning over and giving her a chaste kiss.

"I love you too," she told him as they stood. "Do you think you can make it to the pool house?"

"What choice do I have?"

They walked out into the hall and she walked with him, helping him to the kitchen. There she grabbed the nearest maid.

"Help him to the pool house and make sure that he gets there. Then come back and let me know he's made it. Please."

The maid agreed and Rory gave Tristan a quick kiss before she handed him. She was sure that the way her grandma treated him wasn't good for his situation. She'd never seen him that bad before. She was glad he wasn't hiding from her anymore, she just wished there was more she could do for him.

She turned and went back to the dining room. Once she was close enough she could her grandmother telling Logan more about the stupid charity event. She walked into the room and took her seat without saying a word.

"So it's when again?" Logan asked, his phone now out in his hand.

"March 10th. It's wonderful that you'll be there," Emily said, oozing with so much charm it disgusted Rory.

She wanted to call her out on how she'd treated Tristan, point out how negatively it affected him. But she didn't. She wanted to wait and see if and when she would notice he didn't return.

"Yes, I'll be there Emily but don't tell anyone," Logan said, giving her a wink that brought a chuckle to Rory.

"You're back," Emily said, just noticing Rory.

"I am."

"I'm glad," Emily said with a smile. "You never told me how the trip to Boston went?"

"It was fine," Rory said, hoping she wouldn't have to go into detail but knowing she would.

Logan's POV

Logan was glad when the dinner was over, thinking that meant they could leave. However he was sadly mistaken. It seemed it was time for coffee and to talk. Groaning inwardly, he followed everyone back across the ridiculously tiny hallway and took the seat next to Ace.

"You know Rory, for a writer, you really don't come across that way in person," Emily said and he almost choked.

"Excuse me?" Lorelei said angrily.

"I just mean that when she writes about the places she visits, she makes me want to go there. I ask her about Boston and all I get is it's fine. That tells me nothing. How do I decide if I want to go to Boston now?"

"Why ya going to Boston Mom?" Lorelei asked.

"I'm not."

"Then why does it matter?"

"That's not the point," Emily said and he could tell she was getting irritated by her daughter, making him smile.

"I went to Boston. I stayed in my dead father's house and tried to come to terms with so much. I rode on his motorcycle. I talked to his lawyer. I talked with Tristan because he went with me. Is that enough detail for you or would you like to know more?" Rory said coldly, not bothering to look at anyone.

"How dare you," Gigi screamed and ran up the stairs.

"This is just not acceptable Lorelei. These girls don't know how to behave in proper society," Emily said, turning to her daughter.

"I should go get her," Lorelei said, ignoring her mom and looking up the stairs.

"I'll go," Rory said, already moving.

Logan watched as Ace disappeared and the other ladies took their seats. They all looked at one another stiffly, unsure what to say.

"How's The Dragonfly Lorelei?" he asked, turning to his one real adversary when it came to winning his Ace's heart.

"Wonderful," she said with a smile. "Which reminds me, I want to say thank you for the business you've sent my way. It wasn't necessary or expected but is always appreciated greatly."

"You weren't supposed to notice," he told her, smiling back.

"What's this? What are you talking about?" Emily asked, unable to be left out.

"Logan here has been referring us to his clients and other people. We have a whole clientele that stems from him alone that's developed over the years," Lorelei explained.

He looked down. It was often he gets shy or bashful and those moments always threw him. That was what he felt hearing Lorelei explain what he'd done for her. It made him feel good.

"That's nice," Emily said. "I always knew you were a good one Logan."

"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore," Logan said politely, knowing what she'd say next.

"I've told you many times to call me Emily."

"Yes, Emily, I'm sorry."

"How's business with you?" Lorelei asked him and he smiled.

"It's great, beyond great. We're expanding, relocating HQ. So much to do," he said, shaking his head as he thought about it all.

"That's amazing," Lorelei said, smiling at him and he smiled.

"Where are those girls?" Emily asked, looking towards the stairwell. "They sure are taking a long time."


	95. Friday Night Dinner part 2

**Rory's POV**

 **Rory found Gigi in what was a really good room to run and hide in. First it had been her mom's place to run and hide, then hers, and now it appeared that Gigi knew it's purpose. She was sprawled out on the bed crying as Rory walked in, shutting the door quietly behind her. Walking over to the bed, she sat down on the edge and remembered the times she'd ran to this room.**

 **"Go away," Gigi said into the pillow. "I don't want to talk to anyone."**

 **"Well, unfortunately, it's too late for that," Rory said.**

 **"God not you," Gigi groaned, sitting up and glaring at her.**

 **"Why do you hate me?" Rory asked, her nerves unable to take anymore.**

 **"What's not to hate?"**

 **"I don't know, you tell me."**

 **"Just leave me alone Princess Perfect," Gigi snapped bitterly.**

 **"Princess Perfect? That's a laugh," Rory said, chuckling. "I am anything but a princess or perfect."**

 **"That's a load of bull and you know it. Everyone knows it."**

 **"Gigi, I don't really care what you think. I don't know what is wrong with you or why you hate me. I'm sick of your attitude though. You're tearing up my mom's life and I hate seeing that. You've been a horrible ever since I found out about Dad."**

 **"You have no idea what I had to go through do you?" she asked, really looking at Rory.**

 **"How on Earth would I know that?"**

 **"It's not fair. After everything I went through, you get my childhood home, my lifeblood, my memories, my everything and I get your crappy leftovers. As usual. Isn't it enough I had to live in your shadow?"**

 **Rory looked at the blonde girl yelling at her and had no idea what she was talking about. She'd never done anything to her sister. She loved her despite the pain her existence caused Rory and her mom. She was even there the day the spoiled brat was born.**

 **"I don't know what you're talking about," Rory said, getting up and pacing at the foot of the bed. "I did nothing to you, unlike you. I wasn't given the chance to do anything. I was erased from yours and Dad's life like I didn't matter."**

 **"You think you were erased?" Gigi yelled, standing up and getting in front of her. "That's a riot. You were anything but erased. You were there every second of every day. There was no getting away from you. There still isn't."**

 **Rory looked at Gigi and saw something she'd never noticed before. There was pain in the younger girl's eyes. It was buried under all the anger and rage but it was there all the same. The hatred she'd grown used to already, but the pain took her breath away.**

 **They both stood there, really looking at one another for the first time. Rory noticed how much Gigi looked like Sherry but carried herself like Christopher. It was happy pain she felt looking at her baby sister and she couldn't help but smile.**

 **"You find this funny?" the girl said, jumping on the action.**

 **"No, nothing about this is funny," Rory said seriously, dropping onto the foot of the bed and patting the spot next to her. "Sit down, I think we need to talk. It's long overdue."**

 **Gigi sat down but she didn't say anything. Rory nodded her head and thought quickly. She knew they wouldn't have much time before someone, mainly her grandmother, came looking for them. She jumped up and moved quickly to the door. There wasn't a lock but she moved a chair in front of the door so it couldn't open on them.**

 **"What are you doing?" Gigi asked. "What's with you people holding me against my will?"**

 **"I'm not," Rory said, sitting back down next to her sister. "I just don't want any interruptions."**

 **"I never said I was going to talk," Gigi said petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest.**

 **"That's fine. You don't have to talk. You just have to listen," Rory said. "Can you do that?"**

 **When her sister nodded, she started talking. She talked about her earliest memories and how none of them involved her father. She talked about how when he did make an appearance, it always ended with him breaking promises and leaving. He was never consistent and never followed through. At an early age she learned she couldn't trust or rely on the one man who should have always been there.**

 **Then she talked about how he started showing up more regularly. How he got their hopes only to dash them with her mom, Sherry. She didn't want to bad mouth Gigi's mother but she wanted the girl to understand the turmoil that her mother and her caused due to him. She told Gigi everything.**

 **"And then he just stopped trying," Rory shrugged. "I'd been hurt by him so many times and my life was beginning, if he didn't care, why should I?"**

 **"I understand where you coming from. You don't have to tell me what a jerk Dad was. I lived it," Gigi said, turning to look at her.**

 **"And you don't seem to realize how lucky you were."**

 **"Lucky?" Gigi repeated and laughed. "God I need a cigarette."**

 **"You smoke? You're too young. You shouldn't be smoking. Does Mom know? That's bad for you. Don't you care about your health? Even after Dad dying you smoke?" Rory asked, firing the questions at her as quick as she thought them.**

 **"Oops, forget I said that out loud."**

 **"I'm not going to just forget something like that."**

 **"I bed you will," Gigi said, smiling a smile straight off Christopher's face it stopped Rory in her tracks. "The reason I hate you and call you Princess Perfect is because I heard about how great you were every day. You made great grades. You're so smart. You read a lot. You never get in trouble. You were Valedictorian. You went to Yale. You worked with the President. You walked away from a sure thing. You've traveled the world. You know what you want. You're so nice and kind and polite. I couldn't even have the better bedroom because it was your bedroom, just in case."**

 **Logan's POV**

 **"So, Logan, dear," Emily said with a disgustingly sweet smile on her face. "Are you seeing anyone?"**

 **He knew this was coming. He figured her out the minute she'd been upset with the sight of Tristan. She wanted to set him back up with Rory. She'd always been a big supporter of their relationship, even turning a blind eye to all the ways he'd done her granddaughter wrong.**

 **"I have a friend but we're not anything serious," he admitted, hoping he'd shock her.**

 **"That's probably for the best these days," Emily said, nodding her head and shocking him instead.**

 **"Mother, I can not believe you just said that," Lorelei said, also shocked.**

 **"What? What did I say so wrong now?" Emily asked, not understanding.**

 **Logan realized she'd just agreed with him without listening. He figured that the lack of seriousness made her mind start scheming. He knew how these society ladies worked, his mom was one of the best at the game of scheming. Something his sister lacked but he inherited.**

 **"Well, it's these women today," Emily said huffily when no one spoke up. "They want so much independence and it throws the balance completely off kilter."**

 **"Do you really hear yourself right now?" Lorelei asked, rolling her eyes.**

 **"I guess it depends on the lady," Logan said, thinking over what Emily said.**

 **He found there was some truth to what she said. Especially when he thought about how things were with Kalli. He was thinking more and more of wanting to settle down but Kalli wanted the exact opposite. He wanted her but didn't know if he wanted this situation permanently. He hated that this very train of thought had taken to popping in his head randomly throughout the day.**

 **"I didn't think it would happen to Rory but it did," Emily said disappointedly.**

 **"What did?" Logan asked, confused.**

 **"Mom, don't discuss Rory with her ex. It's not polite," Lorelei said, annoyance in her voice.**

 **"I just speak the truth, far be it from me to tell the truth," Emily said defensively, looking away from both of them.**

 **He couldn't help but think it was too tiring to be around Emily Gilmore for any length of time.**

 **"Where are those girls?" Lorelei said, looking around to the stairs again where there was still no sign of them.**

 **"I can go find them," he said quickly, jumping up and moving to the stairs, pausing at that bottom and looking back at them. "If it's ok with you, that is."**

 **"It's highly improper," Emily said. "But it's alright with me. You were practically family once."**

 **"Mom, enough," Lorelei snapped, making him chuckle and take the stairs two at a time.**

 **He found the room he remembered as his Ace's and knocked on the door. After several minutes, he heard some noise and then the door opened. He quickly saw that Rory had been crying but she moved back to the bed and her sister, leaving him in the open door.**

 **He walked in, shutting the door behind him. Noticing the chair that seemed to be haphazardly in the middle of the room, he drug it over to the bed and sat down in front of the girls.**

 **"You can't leave me with them for that long," he said with a smile. "It's just not fair, Ace."**

 **"Sorry Logan," Rory said with a smile. "My sister and I had to talk."**

 **"Everything ok now?" he asked, not sure what he'd stumbled in on.**

 **He watched as Ace looked at her sister. Gigi looked back and they both nodded.**

 **"It's going to be," Gigi said.**

 **"Aww," Rory said, pulling her into a hug.**

 **Rolling his eyes, he sat back and waited for their emotions to go away. It took several minutes but finally they returned to normal. They fixed their faces and Rory told Gigi she'd meet her downstairs. After Gigi left, he turned to his ex girlfriend and smiled.**

 **"Can I ask what that was all about?"**

 **"We had a sister issue that needed fixed," Rory said with a shrug. "Misunderstandings, miscommunication, misinterpretation, mistakes. You know, life."**

 **"When'd you get so poetic?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.**

 **"When life got so…ugh," she said, flopping back on the bed.**

 **"Rory Gilmore, Ace Reporter at a loss for words? My, my, what will we do?" he said, unable to resist teasing her.**

 **"Hardy har har," she said, standing back up. "I wonder how Tristan's doing. I hope we're about done here."**

 **"That reminds me, can I come back to the pool house with you? I need to talk to you about a few things without everyone else around," he told her.**

 **"Tristan's there," she reminded him.**

 **"I know and I actually don't mind him being around. But you're family and the help? Nope, I don't think so."**

 **"Understandable. Well let's go see if we can get out of here then," she said and moved to the door.**

 **Laughing, he followed her back down to the lion's den. The last place anyone wanted to go.**

 **Rory's POV**

 **Downstairs Rory was happy to see there was no bloodshed. It was always a worry when her mother was left alone with her grandmother.**

 **"Sorry that took so long but it was necessary," Rory said as she slipped into her seat from earlier.**

 **"Care to fill the rest of us is in?" Emily asked and Rory could tell she wasn't happy about something but didn't want to deal with it.**

 **"It's not really something to share. It's taken care of and it won't happen again," Rory said, looking directly at her grandma.**

 **"I don't know what's come over yourself these days young lady but I don't like. I think it's time you figured out your priorities now that you're—"**

 **"Now that I'm what?" she asked, feeling angry all over again and sick of that familiar feeling.**

 **"Well," Emily said and her eyes flicked over to Gigi.**

 **"I don't understand you but I have an inkling I know where you're going. I'd advise you and everybody to back off my back. I will do what I want, when I want, how I want. No one else's opinion or thought matters. I did not ask for advice so don't give it."**

 **"What was that all about?" Lorelei asked. "I can no longer follow you."**

 **"It just needed to be said," Rory said, not talking to her mom.**

 **"You know, you're no where near as nice as Grandma Francine," Gigi said out loud making both Logan and Rory laugh.**

 **"Excuse me," Emily said, turning to face her. "What right do you have to judge me? You're nobody to me. You don't matter. What makes you think you're opinion matters?"**

 **"I'm a Hayden. That's supposed to mean something in this town," Gigi said defiantly.**

 **"It's time to go," Lorelei said quickly, standing up and grabbing her purse at the same time.**

 **"What?" Emily said.**

 **"We're going. Now. Come on Gigi."**

 **"I'll walk you out Mom, come on Logan," Rory said quickly, standing up as well. "It was great to see you again. I can't wait for the masquerade ball. Tristan and I can't wait to go. See you Grandma."**

 **"Yeah, bye Mom."**

 **In no time the four of them were outside standing next to the Jeep. They all were looking at Lorelei but she was looking at Gigi.**

 **"You ok Mom?" Rory asked her, putting her hand on her mom's shoulder.**

 **"You were so much like your father in there it scared me," Lorelei said, talking to Gigi. "I never realized how much you reminded me of Christopher until that moment."**

 **"I'm sorry?" Gigi apologized.**

 **"No, no, it's not something to be sorry for. It's not even you're fault. It was just a moment I had to have and I've had it. Now things will get better. They have to get better."**

 **"They will," Rory said, pulling her mom into a hug. "You need to talk to Gigi and get the things she needs. Have it all ready and when I come for the bridge, we're redoing the bedroom. It's no longer mine. It's hers and she has a right to make it all her own."**

 **"That sounds fair," Lorelei said nodding.**

 **Rory turned to Gigi and pulled her into a hug. They hugged tightly and stayed like that a couple of minutes. They had learned a lot about one another, both jealous of the other one for all the wrong reasons. They were victims to Christopher's selfish ways. They realized that it wasn't their faults and they shouldn't blame the one person who understands what they're going through. They were sisters and needed to act like it.**

 **"I don't know what happened and I don't need to know," Lorelei said when the sisters broke apart. "All I want to say is that we may be the true example of a dysfunctional family but we're all we got. We need to be strong and blah blah blah. Got it?"**

 **Both Rory and Gigi laughed, making Lorelei smile and Logan smile. They all hugged one more time, promising to meet at the diner before Rory and Tristan had to leave. Rory and Logan watched them until the car was no long in sight before they turned and walked towards the pool house.**

 **"You have a strange family," Logan said, making her smile.**

 **"Thanks, this coming from you means so much," she bantered back.**

 **"At least we hide who we are. You guys put it all out there," he said, thinking out loud.**

 **"We are the better people for it too," she said, nodding her head.**

 **"Oh, yes, bow down to the Gilmores and their queen, Ace."**

 **"Kiss my shoes," she said, trying to be serious but laughing hysterically instead.**


	96. Shawshank Kirk

Tristan's POV

When Tristan had went back to the pool house, he'd taken some medicine and sprawled out on the couch. He'd turned Sports Center on and fell asleep. He wasn't a deep sleeper by any means and heard when the door opened. He kept his eyes closed and smiled, glad his Mary was back.

"Sssh," Rory said. "I don't want to wake Tris."

He realized she didn't know he was on the couch and she wasn't alone. He wondered briefly who it was.

"This is has been one heck of a night," he heard Logan say.

"What do you mean?" Rory whispered.

"Memories. First I'm in your old room with you alone and there was something. I know you felt it. I saw it in your face when you walked away. Now here I am, back in the pool house, alone with you. It brings back good memories, some of my favorites," Logan said with a shrug and a smirk. "What can I say?"

Tristan was torn on if he should reveal himself or wait and see what was said. He figured if Clark Gable could wait, so could he.

"Yes there were some good memories," Rory said and he thought she sounded wistful.

He imagined what they were doing. He didn't hear any movement, only talking. It was killing him not to look, but he resisted.

"I can't believe it's the same couch," Logan said and Tristan wondered what he meant.

"I still like it, so what?" Rory said defensively.

"Exactly, so what," Logan said. Laughing.

"Can I ask you something?" Rory said, switching topics on both the men.

Tristan noticed from her tone of voice, she was serious. He wondered what this about after hearing everything he hadn't wanted to hear just then.

"Always, Ace. Ask me anything."

"Even if it's…awkward."

Awkward? Tristan was now really curious what could be awkward that she needed to talk to Logan about. He also had to pee and really needed to get up.

"Especially if it's awkward because now I really want to know," Logan chuckled.

"Ok, warned you," Rory said, chuckling with him. "How'd you know you were ready to propose?"

Both Tristan and Logan gasped at the same time and then there was nothing but silence. Tristan had so many thoughts running through his head he didn't know which way to start first. One thing was for sure, why was she wanting to know was the most important question.

"To propose marriage? To you?" Logan asked, clarifying her question.

"Yeah, what made you propose? How do you know you were ready for the hear and now as well as eternity with me? I don't mean to bring anything up."

"But why are you asking?"

Tristan wanted to hug Logan, he was so glad to hear that question. It was his thoughts exactly and a need to know piece of information.

He could hear movement towards the kitchen now and he hated that couch faced the opposite way. Yes, he stayed undetected and could hear more but he couldn't see anything.

"I've been doing some thinking and—"

"When you say thinking," Logan interrupted her and Tristan wanted to smack him. "Do you mean thinking or do you mean there's a pro/con list somewhere?"

"There's a pro/con list somewhere," she told him.

"Then I don't know why you're asking me. You already have your answer."

"Yes but you are the only person I know who has gone through this I can ask. I'm not asking Dean, Zach, Jackson, Luke, or my mom. Sorry. That leaves you and Colin and something tells me Colin won't be any help."

"I see your point," Logan sighed. "Tristan right?"

"Yeah, I love him. Don't take this personal but I love him in a way I didn't know was possible. This is a love beyond any love I've ever felt. It's more deep rooted if that makes sense," she tried to explain. "I know it's fast, we just reunited, we just got together, we just moved in, but…it's what I want. I know it's what I want."

"That's wonderful Ace," Logan said but Tristan could hear the hurt in his voice. "But why the rush?"

"I lost him once. I don't want to take that chance again."

Logan's POV

Logan looked at Rory and could tell she was serious. It hurt him to know there would never be another chance for him and that he wasn't the love of her life or the one that got away. There's no more wondering what if because now he had his answer. It never would have mattered as long as there was a chance for Tristan to come back.

"Why do you want to propose instead of waiting for him? Do you think he's ready if he's not asking?" he asked, making her think so she wouldn't jump and get hurt.

He knew how awful that could be.

"I don't think he'll ask for many reasons, mainly he's stupid and afraid. I don't dare say much more there. I think he's ready. I think he'd marry me in a heartbeat if he knew I was serious. Right here, right now. He just is afraid to ask for reasons you'll never understand or would understand better then I think. Either way that's all your getting."

He laughed. He couldn't help it. He loved it when she went into one of her rants. She may no longer be his but he could still find them adorable.

"So you want let him know you're ready by asking yourself," he said, just to make sure he understood her situation.

"Exactly and I wanted to know how you knew you were ready."

As he was beginning to speak, he saw movement over at the couch. Tristan was trying to get up off the couch quietly. He smiled, knowing the man had heard everything his girlfriend said. He nodded towards the couch and moved towards Rory to distract her.

"I just knew. Plus the move to California really instigated it. When it's right, it's right. You'll know," he said, moving so he was standing in front of her while she leaned against the counter, her back to the couch. "Speaking of moving, I'm moving."

"You are? To where? Why? When?" she asked, taking the topic change like he expected.

"To New York because the I.O.P. has done so much already it's the next logical step. Because it's time. I want to. I'm sick of being not at home with everyone."

"I understand that," Tristan said, coming out of the bedroom to join them. "That's what I was feeling towards the end of my service."

"How are you feeling Tris?" Rory asked, turning all her attention to him.

"I'll live another day," he said with a smile, pulling her into his arms.

"That's good to know," she said with a smile, snuggling into his arms without a thought.

Logan smiled as he watched the two of them. He found it refreshing to see a love like theirs. He was beginning to think he was going to have to talk to Kalli and he had a feeling it wasn't going to turn out well.

"So, to the reason why I'm here," he said, distracting himself. "I called Francine back. It would seem she has a deal to propose to me and I was needed to come for this charity event. I don't know much more than that but that I think it has to do with why my mom's been calling and the fact that my father has lost everything and made the Huntzberger name useless but society hasn't figured it out just yet."

"That's some story man," Tristan said after a couple seconds.

"Tell me about it," Logan sighed.

"She's up to something, I just know it. But I've already put a wench in her plans," Rory said as she started pacing around the open floor plan.

"What's she mean?" he asked, looking at Tristan.

"Can't really say right yet, but all will be revealed soon, before the charity event I believe," Tristan answered cryptically.

Logan watched him watch her and knew it was time to go.

Jess's POV

Jess and Pyle were sitting in the diner Saturday morning, discussing what they needed to do when they got back to New York. They needed to figure out exactly what type of Truncheon they wanted to open and how big a space they needed. Then they'd have to go in search of property.

"So where will I drop you once we get there?" Jess asked, thinking he should go see Lei as soon as he could.

He wasn't sure if he was excited to see her or dreading it. All he knew was that he wasn't looking forward to going back to New York because he was enjoying the time spent with Pyle. He did want to go on the other hand because he was excited for all the things he had planned with Pyle.

"When's Rory and Tristan getting here?" Gigi asked, joining them at their table. "No one seems to know."

"Why's the sudden interest?" Jess asked, studying the little girl closely.

"Rory and I talked yesterday," she told him and he nodded, knowing that was what they both needed. "And it went well. Turns out, she was angry and jealous of me. We sorted it out though and we're going to try to not let him affect our relationship. Plus I get to remodel the room."

"Sounds so simple when you put it like that," Pyle said with a grin on her face.

"I know right?" Gigi said and walked away from the table.

"To be young and dumb again," Pyle said wistfully.

"Do you realize you never answer those questions?" Jess asked, bringing her back to the thing that had been bouncing around his brain.

"What questions?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Where do you live? Where do I take you? Those questions."

"Because those are irrelevant. I don't dwell in the irrelevant," she said, looking around the diner until something caught her eye.

That something Jess saw when he followed her gaze, turned out to be Kirk. He was sitting in the center table and was putting worms in his pocket and whispering to them. It instantly reminded Jess of a movie but instead of seeing if he was right, he waited to see what would happen.

In the meantime, he pulled his cell out and sent Rory a text asking her how much longer before glancing at Kirk again. As he watched Kirk, he started talking.

"It is kind of relevant. I have to drop you off somewhere. If we're working together don't I need to know how to find you?" Jess said, making valid points and he knew it.

"Oh don't deal in the trivial, it's so mundane," she said, giving him the wide eyes again.

He decided then and there that he was getting to the bottom of her mystery. He just wasn't going to try now. He'd wait until she was trapped in the car. He figured she'd have to talk to him then.

Rory's POV

At the diner, they had to move a few tables together. Luke only complained mildly and Rory was sure he only did it as that's how he flirted with her mom. They just chatted and ate Luke's pancakes. It was the most relaxing

"You know, April will be here when the Bridge is supposed to be done. She wants to see your ceremony," Luke said to both Rory and Jess.

"It's not our ceremony," Jess said before turning to Rory. "That's right, why is the bridge being named the Rory Gilmore Bridge? Do I not matter? Should this have maybe been mentioned to me?"

"Hey don't look at me," Rory said, holding her hands up. "I found out at the town meeting. It was Taylor's idea. It's killing him we won't let him apart of this."

"I'm not surprised," Jess sighed. "But I don't like it."

"I don't like it either," Rory said, frowning over into the ice cream shop.

"So what do we do?"

"You come up with your own name and when you unveil the bridge, you unveil the name. Boom it's named and he's just left out," Pyle said.

"That's underhanded, dirty, and scheming," Rory said.

"I like it," Jess grinned.

"It is perfect," Lorelei said with a smile.

"I guess we need to come up with a name," Rory said, looking at Jess.

"I guess we do."

"Well not right now cause it's mommy time," Lorelei said, pulling on Rory's sleeve.

"You're like a child," Rory said, shaking her head but smiling all the same as she turned to Tristan. "I'll be back."

She gave him a kiss before getting up and following her mom to an empty table on the other side of the room.

"So, what's going on? I feel like I'm so far out of the loop it's not even a loop anymore," Lorelei said once they were seated and Luke had brought them new coffee.

"Is that even possible?" Rory asked, actually thinking about it.

"I don't know but you need to spill it."

So Rory did and it felt good. It felt good to catch her mom up on everything that has been happening. She told her everything with Tristan, Logan, the app, Francine, everything except for Bridget. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell her mom about the psychotic experience she'd gone through.

"So you're moving in with him and Jess? Why? What's wrong with your apartment? I still don't understand," her mom said after Luke had refilled their mugs for a fifth time.

"I told you, it's time. I've outgrew my apartment. I want to sell it. I don't want to stay there anymore," se said for the second time.

"But why?"

"Why not?" Rory countered.

They looked at one another for several long minutes. Rory wanted to fidget and look away but held on. It felt like for ever but was probably only a couple of minutes before her mom nodded to herself and looked down at her coffee.

They changed topics and chatted a little while longer. Finally they wrapped it up and moved back to the others. It was only a little while later before they all were ready to leave. Rory said her goodbyes and as she did, she noticed that Jess and Pyle were openly staring at Kirk. She walked over to them and sat down. She looked over at Kirk and then looked back at them.

"Hey guys," she said, breaking their concentration. "What are you doing?"

"What's he doing?" Jess asked, still watching Kirk.

Rory looked over at the man in question again. She studied him a couple of moments before she saw it. He was muttering into his pocket, occasionally sticking his hand in the pocket. She swore she saw movement but couldn't be sure. She also noticed anytime Luke was remotely near him, he acted normal and left his pocket alone.

"He does a great Brooks impression," Rory said when she turned back to Jess and Pyle.

"Yes! I thought the very same thing," Jess said excitedly. "But what's going to happen?"

"Who knows?" Rory shrugged. "This is Kirk. It could last forever."

"I know," Jess said. "But it is fascinating?"

"Since when do you find Kirk fascinating?" Rory asked, amused.

"What's fascinating about who?" Luke asked, walking by and then backtracking.

"Not a thing," Jess said quickly, looking at Rory.

"Your man Kirk has gone second floor," Pyle said, not looking away from Kirk.

"My what? Kirk's done what?" Luke asked, turning to look at the man.

It was at that moment that Kirk jumped up and yelled into his pocket. "Jake, no, don't Jake."

The three of them started laughing. It was too hilarious not too. They laughed several minutes while Luke looked between them and the man doing something in his pocket. The look of shock on his face just made the laughter that much richer and deeper until finally, Jess spoke.

"If that bird is a crow, I'm done for."

"If it's a crow, that man's my new God," Pyle said, wiping tears from her eye.

"There's a bird over there?" Luke asked.

They watched closely as Luke stormed over there and grabbed Kirk by the collar of his jacket. He pulled the smaller man out of seat and got him standing on his feet before he started questioning him about his pocket. At first Kirk played like he had no clue what Luke was talking about, something he was very good at.

Luke had been worn down many times by the ignorant innocence of Kirk but it was always a joy to watch as far as Rory and her mom were concerned. She sat there enjoying the show, also curious if the bird would be a crow.

All of a sudden the bird made his appearance, jumping out of Kirk's pocket awkwardly and hitting the floor on his side.

"Did he commit suicide?" Lorelei asked as they all watched the bird.

"Jake?" Kirk said, moving a little closer to the black crow.

The bird jumped up and started running away. Rory didn't know if a bird could run, if it was possible, but she'd swear in this moment, she saw a crow run.

"Jake, come back," Kirk called, hurrying after the bird, who'd made it out the door as it was opened. "I know I should have named him Kirk."


	97. Pyle

Jess's POV

Jess and Pyle got into his car, glad he'd left his second car in Philly. He'd taken the bus there, intending on bussing down to Stars Hollow and riding back with Rory and Tristan. However, when Pyle appeared that changed his plans. Now that he was heading back to New York though, he wondered if he was being rash. Now he had to find a place to park his second car and pay for that parking, things not easy to do in New York.

"Mood change," Pyle said suddenly. "Tell me what's on your mind."

He didn't answer her as he maneuvered the car into the highway traffic. The traffic was busier than he expected for lunchtime on a Saturday. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it, turning the music on but keeping it low. He could feel the irritation seep into him as it usually did when he drove in high traffic, the main reason he'd planned on the bus.

"Did you hear me?" Pyle asked and Jess felt a little better.

Her rich and velvety voice filled the car, enveloping him, soothing and calming his nerves. He still didn't answer her and puffed on his cigarette. When she didn't say anymore, he focused on how wound up he felt. He'd this happen from time to time but usually calmed down quickly. He'd finish his cigarette and be fine.

"I heard you," he said as he tossed his cigarette out the window and didn't feel any better. "Talk to me, tell me something."

"What do you want me to tell you?" she asked.

Her voice once again started to soothe him. He'd never met anyone who didn't make these quirks worse but she didn't. This girl was a mystery to him and the more time he spent with her, the more he couldn't figure her out.

"Tell me about you, anything about you. As long as it's real," he said as he merged into the right lane. "And as long as you're talking."

"You want me to talk about me?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, that's not a conversation I'm keen on having. I don't talk about myself. I don't share that part of me."

"Now how is that fair?" Jess asked, feeling frustrated with her. "I took you to my home. My home. I invited you in to my family. That's a big thing. I trusted you and I knew you even less than you know me. I don't know if I can be in business with someone who won't trust me."

There was silence in the car but this time he didn't feel that overwhelming tightness. No, this time he was angry but he wasn't exactly sure why. Honestly, if she didn't want to talk about her, whatever. Normally he wouldn't care but…he did? But the anger felt so much more and he wasn't sure why but he'd start thinking of talking with Lei. He was confused and wondered if he was coming down sick.

He was so caught up in wondering if you can come down sick with insanity, the silence didn't bother him. Absentmindedly he reached for his cigarettes, lighting another one. It was when he flicked his Bic that he heard her let out a breath. With an arched eyebrow, he risked a quick glance at her.

"Sorry," she said as she dug into her bag. "But that was the first sound in several minutes. That silence had got so thick, I'd have needed a better knife."

"You'd need a better knife?" he asked, eyes back on the road and he smirked when he realized how relaxed he felt.

"Oh yeah, a better knife," she said, holding up a butter knife with a acrylic crystal handle. "You know, for the so think you could cut it with a knife things."

"Why do you have a butter knife in your purse?" he asked with a smile.

"I told you," she said with a laugh and he felt a warmth spread through him. "I got some free romance books when I was in college and it came with that butter knife. My friend and I joked about how random and funny it was. It became a college keepsake that was thrown in the bottom of my bag. Shows you how often I clean my bag out."

She chuckled and lit her own cigarette. He could tell she was nervous and the only thing he could figure is because she'd finally spoke some truth about her. He'd noticed every time he tried to get personal, she distracted him and never gave anything away. Her distraction had given him something for once.

"That's cool," he said, smiling briefly. "I'll need to know where to drop you off."

They weren't near New York yet and they'd agreed he'd just go home. She could get home from there and know where to meet him when they got together again. He was hoping this would get her talking again if she knew he was serious.

"I can get home from anywhere," she said vaguely.

"Well I won't drop you just anywhere," Jess said, thinking how frustrating she was.

"Then stick to the original plan."

"The original plan was tossed out when I said I couldn't work with someone who refuses to trust me."

"I never refused to trust you," she said angrily.

Tristan's POV

Tristan felt relief as they hit the highway leaving Hartford. He knew they'd be back in a week for the stupid charity event but they were still leaving it now. His Mary had insisted on driving and him relaxing, so he was reclined in the passenger seat, watching her profile as she drove.

He kept thinking about what he'd overheard between her and Logan the night before. She was ready to get married. She wanted to marry him. It was still hard for Tristan to believe. He couldn't understand what he'd done to be so lucky. A fantasy he clung to when the times were tight overseas, something he fully understood was never going to happen, was now within his fingertips. He just had to act.

"What has you all smiles over there?" she asked as her hand tickled his abs for a minute.

"Nothing," he said, smiling back at her. "Just thinking about the talk with Logan last night."

He said, telling the partial truth. Logan had told them about how well the app was doing and that he was moving to New York. He said he needed to talk with Jess. Things were progressing nice and fast he kept repeating, checking his phone.

"Oh you mean how Francine is obviously up to something? That's something to smile about?"

He'd forgot about that for a moment. He knew that had her stressed out, ready to sign the paperwork to set the lawsuit in motion. In fact, she was going into work with him Monday morning to get it taken care of.

"No, Mary, why would I smile about that? I was smiling for your guys success," he told her as he sat back up.

"Sorry," she sighed. "I just really don't trust her."

"And you're right not too. We'll tell Michael first thing Monday."

"I love you," she said, throwing him a quick smile.

"Love you too, Mary," he said, smiling back at her. "Love you too."

He just needed to figure out when and how to show her. He wanted I to be perfect. She deserved the best. No common, run of the mill romantic gesture would work. She'd seen it all already when she was with Logan. He wouldn't even try to compete with that.

"There's that smile again," Rory said, breaking into his thoughts again. "There has to be more to that smile then just success."

"Why are you watching me and not the road? Maybe I should drive so it would make it easier for you to behold the wonder that is me."

"Oh my you are full of yourself," she said, laughing.

"You're the one who can't keep her eyes off me."

"Hardy har har," she said, still laughing. "Gonna tell me what you're smiling about?"

"Gonna tell me why you care so much?" he asked with a smirk, teasing her.

"Good question. I don't care really," she said with a shrug.

She reached over and turned the music up. It was familiar sounding but he couldn't place who it was. He hadn't intended on getting into the music and letting it distract him but a couple of songs later, he still couldn't figure out who they were. He knew he should know the band but it was driving him nuts he couldn't place them.

Finally unable to take it anymore, he reached over and turned the music down. He turned to face her as best he could in the seats and waited until she cast a glance his way.

"Who is this? I know I should know them and it's driving me nuts."

She started laughing which caught him off guard. He turned the music up and listened again more closely. He still couldn't place them but he knew he knew that voice and that music. He turned it back down and looked at her.

"That's Lane and the guys. They worked on some new music and wanted our opinion," Rory said when she finally stopped laughing.

"They sound good," Tristan said, sitting back. "No wonder they sounded familiar."

Jess's POV

"Jess, this is ridiculous!"

He ignored Pyle as he'd done for the last forty minutes. When she held fast on sharing anything about herself, he held fast about not willing to work with her. He stopped talking and focused on the road. At first she sat quietly but then the quiet became too much for her. She kept trying to draw him into a conversation but he wouldn't say a word. He found it amusing, how much the silence annoyed her.

"Why do you need to know about me? Why is that so important?" she asked, saying the words quickly and with an edge to them.

"Truncheon is family. The I.O.P. App is family. We are friends, we are family. We know one another and trust one another. You want to be a part of that, then be a part of it. Otherwise, I don't know what to tell you."

"Oh my God, he speaks," she said, trying to make him laugh and when it became apparent he wasn't going to, she continued talking. "I hear what you're saying and I get you. Everyone says that, I've heard it many times before and proven that I could work just as efficiently without all that jazz and was right."

"You were right?" he asked, risking another glance her way as he started thinking about stopping for food.

"I was."

"Yet here you are, without a job, trying to get into my company. If you were right why are you here and not there being right?"

"I was done," she said petulantly.

"I was once right. I was done a lot too. But I grew up. That's how I got to where I'm at now. It may not be much, but it's something and I'm not going to let just anyone into the inner sanctum. Now, are you hungry?"

"Huh? Excuse me? You said…am I what? Grow up?" she asked, stumbling over his words.

He smiled as he pulled the car into the parking lot of a Denny's. He didn't wait for her, he got out, and pocketed the keys as he made his way to the door, confidant that she was following him. He didn't say anything as they took their seats across from one another in a booth. Instead, he picked up his menu and focused on it.

One thing he had picked up about Pyle is that she hated silence. She would eventually crack and start talking. When she did, he would steer her back to the conversation at hand, making her understand he meant what he said. He needed to know more about her otherwise, there was no moving forward.

Sure enough, after the waitress came back with their drinks and they'd placed their order, Pyle started to talk.

"I don't think you're being unfair."

"Huh."

"Huh? What the heck does that mean?" she asked as she reached for her soda.

"It means what you want it to mean," he said, hiding the smirk that wanted to come out.

He watched her close her eyes for a second and wondered if he should let up on her. However, something told him that he was on the right path. Not to mention, he enjoyed talking to her and wanted to talk to her more. He couldn't do that if she didn't open up to him.

Briefly, he thought about how he would have never pressured someone to talk about their past if he'd never moved to that crazy little town and met the insane people who lived there. They actually cared about people and opened up to one another all the time and it must have rubbed off on him.

Rory's POV

The drive back to New York was peaceful and the whole time they were ahead of traffic. Rory and Tristan talked and listened to music, just enjoying one another's companies. She kept glancing at Tristan to make sure he was ok, still worried after he had such a bad headache the night before.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Tris?" she asked as they pulled into a gas station for gas, coffee and a bathroom.

"Spend the day in bed," he said with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Rest up, that's a good idea," she said, ignoring his intentions. "I've got writing to do. Can I use your office?"

She laughed when his face fell. He reached towards her and she knew he was going to tickle her. Instead of letting him get her, she moved deftly to the side and was able to slip into the bathroom, once again laughing.

When she came out, she was surprised he wasn't waiting on her. In her search for him, she grabbed a couple of coffees and snacks. She found Tristan standing idly by a magazine rack, looking at a magazine. She watched him for a couple of moments, admiring him. He wore a pair of worn blue jeans and a plain black button down shirt, the top two buttons were undone. He was looking through an issue of Rolling Stone. She couldn't help but smile as she walked up to him.

"Ready to check out and hit the road?" she asked. "It's your turn to drive."

How could someone make something so simple as putting a magazine up, look so good, she wondered, watching him. He turned to her and smiled while nodding his head and making her heart race. He gave her a quizzical look before smirking at her.

"Penny for your thoughts Mary."

She ignored him and they remained silent as they paid for their items. Rory started on her snacks as she slipped into the passengers seat as Tristan pumped the gas.

She really did have some writing to do but maybe that could wait, she thought.

Pyle's POV

Pyle was sure Jess was going to leave her at a random Denny's. He wouldn't look at her or speak to her. She didn't think it was that big of a deal to keep her personal life private. It was none of anybody's business who she was or where she came from as far as she was concerned. It had never been a problem in the past wither and when it did become a problem, she'd move on, no big deal.

Even as she sat there being ignored, she was already plotting her next step. It had stung when she realized she wasn't getting her way. It was the first real thing she'd done for herself, taking the risk of going to Truncheon and then talking to the guys. Jumping in with ideas for the expansion was pure ballsy and she still wasn't sure why she did it.

Catching the ride with Jess hadn't been the plan but she kept telling herself it was convenient. That excuse went out the window when he took her home to his family. Not what she'd expected but before she could think twice, she was enjoying herself. It was a quaint and perfect town that reminded her of the fictional town, Pleasantville, she'd longed for as a child. And then there was his family, and the crisis she found herself in the center of.

It was a whirlwind of an adventure she could have never imagined. One she was glad she'd experienced, excited to take a step away and document it. But it was one that also left her confused and on shaky ground. She was a little unsure of herself, doubting things she'd never doubted. All those conflicting emotions left her raw, vulnerable and very angry with herself.

"You ready?" Jess asked gruffly, breaking into her thoughts as he stood up.

Shocked he was still including her, she got up quickly and without thinking. She followed him, wondering what happened to ditching him and heading to Nebraska. She was shocked even more when he paid without even talking to her. She always paid for herself. She made sure to always take care of herself. She was extremely charitable but that was part of her private, personal life.

She followed him to the car, watching his every move, trying to figure him out. She admitted that he was pretty hot in his black pants and black leather jacket. She'd wanted to put that jacket on since she met him and at one point in his apartment, she'd done it. She'd worn it just for a minute but enough to know she wanted it and he smelled good. It was a smell she knew well that reminded her of her childhood and her grandpa.

In the car, they both lit a cigarette and he turned the music on. She turned to him with her mouth open when she recognized the song.

I may not be the smartest guy

but I can always smell a lie

and there is something going on

my live has tortured me at times

that's why I write these simple lines

to keep from getting too far gone

I never had the time to call it only mine

there's never a chance, I'm always in a bind

and when the day is done and the cards have been dealt

all i can say is I'm catching on

to what can tear me down

I'm catching on

to what can tear me down

I hope I never have to say

that I regret a single day

Cuz life's a lesson that you're taught

I'll try to hold my head up high lift my fists up to the sky

and say I know I always fought

When the song was over, she reached over and turned the music off, turning to him at the same time. She lit a cigarette and then asked Jess a very important question.

"How do you know this song, this band?"

Jess's POV

Jess threw a glance to Pyle, confused at the sudden switch from the music to her asking him a random question. They hadn't talked since Denny's and he didn't see them talking anytime soon. So the idea that she asked him about music, delayed him from being able to answer.

"Fine, fine, I'll talk, you listen," she said, putting her feet up on his dash.

He normally would have made her get her feet down, never letting anyone disrespect his car that way. However, if she was going to talk then he'd wait to see what she said.

"So when I was younger, I had a couple friends and we went to concerts. That was our thing, and at one of them, we met this band at this meet and greet. They were so cool. It'd been a hot and miserable day and it was late in the day. They were an up and coming band so they had a crappy slot and a crappy spot which made it easier to actually talk to them as people. We bought their album having never heard them before that day.

"Saw them again at another concert and they played a cover of TNT that was so incredible and the crowd was doing the Oy Oy Oy, it was perfect AC/DC. Both moments that are high on life moments, you had to be there, highlights of my life type thing, you know what I'm saying?

"And it's a big deal because they broke up soon after one more album, never heard from again. No one else ever heard of them and it was impossible to get. It was the second band that had happened to with us. The fact that you know who Dynamite Boy are, makes you a very special person."

When Pyle finished talking, Jess risked another look her way. She was now staring out the window, taking the last couple of drags off her cigarette. With a slight shake of his head, he turned his attention back to the road and thought about what she said.

Musically it was a great story, one of the better concert stories he'd heard. It made him wonder about other concerts she'd attended since it was her thing. However, he couldn't understand why she'd told him that story. It came from nowhere since she refused to tell him anything else.

He wanted to think she was finally going to talk to him but he couldn't help but notice that thought that story was about her, it told him only that she went to concerts with her friends.

"It's a great story but why are you telling me?" he asked, lighting a cigarette of his own.

"You wanted something personal."

"Yes, I did. I know you had friends, went to concerts, and had good taste in music. What about where you live? What you do? Who you are?"

Jess shook his head, reminding himself it wasn't his place to question her.

"Look, I don't broadcast who I am. I'll tell you but you have to promise me not to bring it up again. It's who I am but it's not who I am if you understand me."

"No, I don't, but try me anyway."

Pyle sighed. "My family is big money in New York. Butcher shops, deli's and apartment buildings and they've owned this things for years. There have been tie in's with the mob, I am not related to the mob in any way. I've watched Mob Wives and read, closest I've come. The cool stuff never happens to me. We came over on The Boat and I'm like third generation German or something like that.

"I avoid name dropping because you can't trust people. They either are jealous and think you only got where you got because of your money or they want to get close to you and see what they can get out of you. It's a pamper yourself in a little boring bubble and pretend you're happy and that's no way to live. At least not for me. I read On The Road, Into The Wild, Call Of The Wild, and they spoke to me. The Beats, the Hippies, Woodstock, the Grand Canyon, Hollywood, Kurt Cobain's hometown. I had to experience these things for myself. Reading them weren't enough.

"I know you won't understand. No one ever does. They think I'm crazy for staying anonymous and even crazier for traveling with the wind. I've gotten used to it and am ok with it. No one knows where I live or anything about me outside of what I let them know.

"So if this disqualifies me from working with you, so be it. It was just an idea, to try and settle down. But I haven't been to Nebraska yet and I feel the urge to see what it's about."

She lit another cigarette and Jess followed suit. He needed another pack and realized he was smoking more than normal. He hadn't noticed before and had no clue why but shrugged his shoulders. Instead of focusing on that, he wanted to focus on what she'd said.

He knew what places she was talking about. When he was young and living with Liz, before Luke, Rory and Stars Hollow, there was a deli with a butcher shop around the corner. It was the last of it's kind and Jess frequented it quite a lot. The owner had taken pity on him, giving him food in exchange for a few chores. It was one of the few fond memories he had of his time before he left.

"Got nothing to say now," she said bitterly. "Sorry you paid for the food I bet."

"Nope, not at all," he said, pulling into New York and eager to get home. "Ready to park this Beast. I'm not a fan of driving. Haven't been since an accident when I was around seventeen. Brought about a lot of changes in a way."

"I'm sorry. Was it a bad accident?"

"Totaled car. Broken arm. I left town. It was a whole thing," Jess said, not really enjoying talking about a time he'd tried hard to forget.

"That does not shut the questions down," she said with a laugh he wanted to hear again.

He thought about what he'd said and laughed, realizing she was right.

"Maybe some other time," he told her, glad that he'd gotten home quicker then he'd expected, seeing that Tristan and Rory had beat them, as expected.

A/N & Disclaimer:

What'd you think? I thought about breaking it in 2 but figured it's been awhile and I owed you, so I just served it to you whole. It explains Pyle better as has been requested. Tell me what you think. Also, I don't own any of the music or other copyrighted things I mention. I own Pyle. I own Lei. That's about all I own.

Now I want to ask you, dear readers. What are your thoughts on Lei vs. Pyle. Nothing's set in stone so ideas and suggestions are welcome. I want to see what your thinking before I decide. I have ideas though.

Peace, Love, & Bulletproof Marshmallows

D5


	98. Phone Calls And Writing

Jess's POV

Sunday Jess woke up late and procrastinated as much as he could. However, he couldn't avoid it forever and around three he called her. It took quite a few rings and just as he was about to hang up, she answered.

"Yeah?" she said, sounding distracted.

"You busy?" Jess asked, shutting himself up in his room and lighting a cigarette.

"You're back?" she asked, sounding delighted and making him feel bad.

"Yeah, I'm back."

"So…"

"So…" he echoed her.

"Do I get to see you?" she asked him, sounding irritated.

Reacting to her voice, he became irritated himself. He couldn't understand how it had gotten this way so fast. They had been happy and in love, something he'd not truly experienced and then boom, everything changed.

"You didn't call," she said accusingly when he didn't answer her last question.

"There was a family problem. I told you that. I was the one who had to fix everything and it took longer then I thought," he said, not sure why he had to explain himself.

"You never told me what the family problem was."

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. He wanted to smart off but knew that wasn't the adult way to handle things. Conversations used to be easy but now they weren't. Quickly Pyle flashed in his head and how easy it had been to talk to her. Even when he pressured her she'd been easy to talk to.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she said and he could hear her pouting.

It was frustrating because this wasn't the cool chick who'd crashed into him, changing everything. This was the type of girl he'd always hated. He'd always walked away from girls like this. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do with Lei or if this is a bump they had to work through.

"I'm not talking because you keep attacking me," he said calmly, surprising himself.

"I do not," she said defiantly, making him sigh again.

"Think about everything you've said," he told her. "And how you said it."

There was silence and he walked over to his stereo system. He turned on Avenged Sevenfold, a CD he'd borrowed from Tristan, and plugged in his headphones with the extra long cord. As the first chords of Beast And The Harlot started playing, he lit another cigarette and wondered when she'd figure it out as he adjusted the headphones to free one ear for the phone.

He'd have left the earphones off but Tristan and Rory were still in their bedroom. He didn't know if they were awake or asleep or what was going on because he hadn't seen them. He actually hadn't spoken to them since Stars Hollow and he had the feeling he shouldn't disturb them.

"I'm sorry Crash Dummy," Lei said finally, sounding like herself. "I've had a bad couple of days and I took it out on you. Not your fault and I'm sorry. My bad."

"What's been going on?" Jess asked, laying back on his bed.

He closed his eyes and he say Pyle sitting on Luke's couch, her red hair in a messy bun as she laughed. He shook his head, opening his eyes. He realized Lei had been talking and he hadn't been listening. Sitting up, he focused on her, shaking his head one more time.

Rory's POV

When Rory woke up from their nap, she was glad to see Tristan was still asleep. Any other time she'd tried to leave the room, he wouldn't let. He was adamant they spend the day in bed but she couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't in her nature. Stealthily she slipped out of bed. She tossed on the first shirt she found and a pair of her sweats, slipping out of the room.

She sat down in the living room with a cup of coffee and turned on the TV. As she flipped through the channels, she took bites from her pop tart. Finding nothing that interested her, she got up and made her way to Tristan's office. She'd put her laptop in there and set up it so it was ready to go when she sat down at the desk.

She checked the I.O.P. app, something she'd grown to do obsessively throughout her waking hours. She'd read the news and post her opinions or thoughts as soon as she was done. She'd read the user comments and reply when she felt it necessary. When she was done with that, she hoped over to the Truncheon page and read over everything that was there in the same manner.

Once that was all done, it was time for new writing and she brought up her notes app that syncs to her phone. She started compiling her notes, reading through and editing, expanding or throwing something away. When she came across the piece she wrote at Tristan's law office, it stopped her in her tracks as she reread it. She didn't remember writing, her reasons or her plans. Just the urge and the result.

The scandal was not something she ever tried to confront. She wouldn't deny it but that's about as far as she went in talking about it. Even mentally Rory didn't want to face that she was the scandal that ruined two families. It wasn't a happy thought no matter how you justified it.

But in this writing, she challenged it. She brought it to the surface and there was something there. She just wasn't sure what it was yet and she opened a whole new file for it before sitting back. She stared at the screen, zoning out as she thought about her parents and her grandparents. It wasn't long before she was sitting forward writing.

'Somehow it became ingrained in me to please them. I had excuses to justify my reasons for each person. With my Grandma, I felt guilty that she didn't get to experience things with Mom because of me. So I pleased her and did as she wanted, never bucking the system because I owed it to her. My Grandfather was a fabulous man. He tried to act like he was an intimidating man and maybe to others he was, but to me he was my kindred spirit in a family full of crazies. A love of reading and traveling, stimulating conversations, Yale, Fez…I still play golf from time to time and smile at the word odious. Those things were my Grandpa so it was easy to please him. My father, it's easy, I thought if I pleased him, he'd stick around. He's the one person I learned to stand up to. He's also the one person I hold the most regrets with. Then there's my mom, I had to please her. I owed her the most. She made the most sacrifices and lost the most to bring me into the world. The potential she had, the life she walked away from, the way she worked and made a great life for me. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for the sacrifices she made. I owe her and I've let her down enough so I have to please her. I mean, as the scandal, I hurt all these people in so many ways. That's how the story goes. The whispers as I made my appearance in Chilton. My mom's story and the result being me was the cautionary tale told to other society kids and I proved the story was real.'

She was furiously writing and lost all track of time. Her coffee, though almost gone, went untouched and grew cold as she wrote and wrote. She was still writing furiously when she felt a tap on her shoulder, making her jump and shriek.

Tristan's POV

Tristan woke up, frowning. He reached over and felt that the other side was cold, making him wonder how long he'd continued sleeping. He'd woke up because he'd reached for her, feeling cold, only to discover he was alone. He'd quickly dressed and went in search of his Mary.

He'd checked the office first because she'd mentioned writing the night before and sure enough, that's where he found her. She was hunched over her laptop, typing furiously. He was amazed as he watched how her fingers flew across the keyboard. He stood there, mesmerized, just watching her type for awhile.

He had no clue what came over him but he found himself walking towards her. Without thinking he reached out and tapped her shoulder. When she jumped and shrieked, he snapped out of the fog he'd been under and started laughing.

"You scared me," she said accusingly.

"It wasn't the intentions, I can guarantee that," he told her honestly, watching as she saved her work and closed it out quickly. "What are you focusing so completely on you didn't notice me?"

"It's just this idea that's been swirling in my head," she told him evasively, standing up and kissing him.

He knew she was trying to distract him from something. He could see through her actions as if they were Casper The Friendly Ghost but decided to go along with her instead of calling her out. He let her deepen the kiss and think she was calling all the shots. It was always nice to switch it up from time to time.

When she finally broke the kiss so they could breathe, he smirked at her. It was his way of letting her know he knew what she just pulled and she wasn't getting away with anything. He decided to tease her with his topic change.

"You left the bed. You weren't supposed to do that. I told you what would happen Mary, if you didn't listen."

"Oh stop," she said but he saw her blush. "I told you I had to get some work done. That's what I've been doing in here while you've been sleeping."

"How long have you been up?" he asked, looking at the clock.

"About an hour," she said, looking at the clock as well to see that it was a little after five.

"Oh no, I'll never get enough sleep tonight," he groaned, throwing his head back.

"It was your bright idea to spend the day in bed," she told him.

"Not my fault my Mary is a seductress and a temptress. In fact, I think she's a siren, I'm sure of it."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mister," she said, leaning in and kissing him again.

They stood there in their office and made out for awhile, holding one another tight. They shared how they felt for one another in the passionate and intimate way. Nothing else mattered until breath became a necessity. Tristan had to think about if he wanted to breathe and live another day or continue kissing her and die in the most heavenly way.

Jess's POV

"So you never answered me Jess, am I gonna see you tonight?"

Jess didn't know what to say when Lei repeated her question. They'd been talking just fine, finally leaving the arguing behind. He was enjoying the phone call but the minute she asked that, he sighed and got stuck in his head.

He needed to do some thinking. He'd decided that a little bit ago. And he wanted to talk to Rory. He hated to admit it, but he needed someone's advice and it was either her or call Luke.

"I was thinking maybe an early dinner. Possibly with Rory and Tristan. I have to get some work done tonight because tomorrow I'm looking around for a building," he told her, ready to tell her what was new with him.

"Why do you need a building?" she asked, taking the bait like he knew she would.

"While I was in Philly, we revisited the idea of expanding. Because of the success of the app, we're gonna try it. We've already talked to someone and I have a meeting scheduled early tomorrow."

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. The meeting was with Pyle to look for buildings and discuss the plans. It was informal and nothing major but the first step that needed taking. For some reason he didn't think it would be wise to mention Pyle right now.

"That's amazing," she said, gushing and it made him cringe. "That's what you'd wanted in the first place."

"Some things are worth waiting for," Jess said with a shrug even though he knew she couldn't see.

"Yes, they are," she said, her voice suddenly going husky and reminding him of Pyle's velvety smooth voice.

"So you're ok with an early dinner with Rory and Tristan?" he asked.

"I could do an early dinner," she said as his call waiting signaled.

He pulled his phone back to check and saw that it was Chris calling. He put the phone back up to his ear and apologized.

"I'm sorry but I need to take this other call. It's Chris and it might be important. I'll text you here in a little bit about dinner, ok?"

"Sounds good. Talk to you later," she said. "Love you."

"Later," he said, ending the call and answering Chris's. "What's up?"

"Matt and I were talking," Chris started to say and Jess interrupted him.

"Uh oh, this can't be good."

"Shut up," Chris chuckled. "I'm being serious here."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Jess said, chuckling himself. "Proceed with the seriousness."

"Ok, so we're talking and we realized, we don't know Pyle that well."

"You just realized that? After you met her and she left, you realize you don't know her. Boy, how did I end up with you two as a partner," Jess said, chuckling. "I've gotten to know her better and I think she's being genuine."

"Because it was ours first and we let you get involved," Chris said, answering the first part of Jess's statement, then referencing the latter. "And you said think, you still don't know."

"Yeah but I'm the success," Jess said, teasing his oldest friend. "And I don't think, I know."

"I thought we were being serious."

"I was."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well, back to what we were thinking."

"Yes, what were you thinking?" Jess asked in mock seriousness, enjoying the bantering back and forth.

"What about Rory?"

"What about her?"

"She works with you on that app, she's a writer, she's smart, we like," Chris said.

"Are we proposing to her because I think that would make Tristan mad."

"About partnering in the expansion."

That took the wind out of his sails. The expansion was serious. It was Jess's baby already and he had to admit, the idea of Rory being involved was a good one. He didn't know if she'd be interested though and told Chris as much.

"The least you could do is ask her," Chris said.

"It's the least I could do," Jess chuckled, thinking the very same thing.

Rory's POV

Rory had gone back to writing after Tristan had finally left her. She was in awe at the way the words would just pour out of her in a rush. She had no idea what she was writing exactly and knew she'd have to reread it to make sense of it but for now she just free wrote.

She was lost in her writing when a knock at the door interrupted her. The minute the knock happened, her brain went blank and midsentence she lost her thought. Scowling she turned to the door and shouted come in. She was ready to threaten Tristan for disturbing her a second time when she saw it was Jess who now needed her attention.

"What's up Dodger?" she asked, standing up to stretch her legs.

"Well, I talked to Tristan and Lei, you interested in going to an early dinner together?" he asked, holding on to the edge of the door and leaning into it.

"Sounds good. You know I'll never turn down food. When?"

"I was thinking now," he said, actually looking sheepish. "And then afterwards, I need to talk to you."

"Is everything ok?" she asked, immediately worrying something bad had happened.

"Oh yeah, nothing to worry about."

"Ok," she said, smiling at him. "Let me save and get dressed."

"Ok, I need to text Lei."

Rory turned back to her work and reread the last couple of lines. Unable to remember where she was going with that thought, she saved the file and closed it before closing the lap top. She went into the bedroom and looked through her clothes.

The bedroom was cluttered with her stuff added around the walls. It was the same way in the office. Most of her stuff had gone into storage but some of the stuff had come here and cluttered up the space. It needed to be reorganized and she wondered if Tristan would mind if she did it.

She'd finally found what she was looking for as she heard the door open behind her. She turned around to see Tristan standing there smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying not to smile back at him and failing miserable.

"Watching the show."

She blushed but busied her self with changing clothes. She was reaching behind her to do her bra when she felt his fingers move hers. As he deftly closed her bra, she told him what was on her mind.

"I want to reorganize this room and the office. My stuff's cluttering it and I hate that."

"It's a good idea. You need to make this place your own," he said, kissing on her neck. "Do whatever you feel needs done."

"I'll remember that," she said, her breath hitched. "But right now you need to remove yourself so I can get dressed."

"You're no fun," he growled playfully as he stepped back.

"Not what you said earlier," she told him, putting her shirt on and pulling her hair out of the neckline.

She quickly ran a brush through her hair and put it up in a pony tail. Slipping her shoes on, she slipped her cell in her pocket and turned to Tristan. He'd changed clothes while she was writing. He had on his worn jeans and a plain grey long sleeve shirt. He looked good and for the second time in mere minutes, her breath hitched. She loved that he did that to but hated it at the same time.


	99. Do You Really

Tristan's POV

Tristan immediately started to regret the early dinner when things were tense filled and awkward the minute they picked Lei up. He could tell something was wrong when she got in the car. There was an awkward kiss exchanged between the two that he'd been unfortunate enough to see and then there was silence. The didn't talk at all which he found to be rather odd. It was Mary and him that filled the silence.

When they arrived at the café Jess had chosen, Tristan had hoped things would improve. It had been a good day as far as he and Mary were concerned and he'd hoped the evening would continue that way.

It was a quaint little café that he'd never seen before. It was an older building and it was easy to see it had once been a butcher shop. They didn't butcher meat anymore but left as much as they could when they'd turned into a deli and a café. The sign on the door as they walked in had said Nowak's Cuts.

They ordered sandwiches, fries, tea and soda before finding their own seats. Mary pouted when she'd found out she could get no coffee and he promised her they'd get coffee as soon as they left. They sat across from one another and he noticed how Jess had pulled his chair away from Lei's just a little.

"So how was your trip home?" Lei asked, looking towards Tristan and Rory.

Something was going on between those two and he wondered if the mysterious Pyle had anything to do with it. He made a mental note to have a guys night and see if Jess wanted to talk.

"It was great once Dodger fixed Gigi," Rory said, beaming at the man in question.

"He did what?" Lei asked, looking at Jess briefly before focusing on Rory.

"He didn't tell you?" Tristan asked, confirming his suspicions.

"No, he's been rather surly," she said, turning to Jess and pretended to pout.

On Mary, a move like that looked adorable. It usually sucked Tristan in quicker than he cared to admit. On Lei, it was the complete opposite. He wasn't sure exactly why, but there was something off about the whole gesture that it gave him the chills. With a shake of his head, he reached for his tea.

"Well Jess never was big on talking about his feelings, taking compliments, and being a normal person," Mary said easily as their sandwiches were delivered.

"That was quick," Tristan said, looking over at Jess. "Where'd you find this place?"

He could have sworn Jess winced when he asked the question. Between his weirdness and the tension flying off of Lei, Tristan's mood was changing. He could feel the headache creeping up on him.

"I grew up right around here," Jess said, focusing on his sandwich. "I used to come here all the time before Stars Hollow."

"You used the name," Rory said, looking at him in shock, her face comical and making both men laugh.

"What's the big deal?" Lei asked, looking at the three of them bitterly.

"He never calls Stars Hollow by just the same. He always has some wisecrack instead," Tristan explained.

"Oh, well, must be nice," she said, glaring down at her sandwich and picked at her fries.

What was her problem, he wondered, not liking her attitude. So much for a good night, he thought and turned to his sandwich. He'd ordered a roast beef with all the fixings and an order of cheese fries. It wasn't anything fancy but it looked good. When he took a bite, he couldn't help but think it was one of the best sandwiches he'd had in a long time. When he tuned back into the others, he found that Lei and Jess were in a disagreement.

Jess's POV

"There's no reason to take your bad day out on my friends. We shouldn't have got together tonight since you're obviously not made for company," Jess said, almost growling.

"Excuse me, say what?" Lei said, turning her glare at him.

"I think you should apologize," he said more calmly then he felt.

"I think you should rethink yourself," Lei said angrily.

"I think you should take your own advice," Rory said quietly.

Jess looked at her, shocked, as he hadn't expected her to speak up. He figured both her and Tristan would keep quiet and they'd talk later like he'd planned. He had noticed that the Rory she was now was not the same Rory he'd last seen before the New Year's party. Though he liked this new one, he did miss the old one.

"Excuse me," Lei said, turning to Rory across from her.

Jess reached out and put his arm on Lei's arm.

"You sure ask for a lot of excuses," Rory said, looking her straight in the eye. "In my experience, you should drop the excuses and just accept it."

"Accept it?" Lei asked, now confused. "Accept what?"

Jess had to admit he was confused too. Where was Rory going with this?

"Accept whatever it is, is what it is," she answered as she dipped her fry. "In this case, it's that your wrong and should apologize."

"Excu-" Lei stopped herself and glanced at Rory's smug smirk. "And just who do you think you are?"

"I think we should go outside," Jess said, standing and pulling Lei up with him.

"I don't want to go outside," Lei protested, glaring at Rory, who Jess noticed just smiled sweetly.

"Well I do and I want you to come with me," he said and turned to his friends. "I'm sorry guys. We'll be back. It's on me."

He walked outside with Lei's arm in his firm grip. She walked with him silently but he could tell she wasn't happy about it. He just ignored her and strode purposely for his destination: a bench around the corner of the entrance. Once there, they both sat down and lit cigarettes, neither once saying a word.

"Why are you acting this way Lei?" Jess asked after a couple of drags of his smoke. "What happened to us that we fight all the time?"

"You're not the only one who grew up around here," she said, not looking at him.

"What? How was I to know? You won't talk about the younger years, or your personal life and it's getting real old real quick," he snapped.

As he spoke, he realized why he'd gotten so angry at Pyle. It wasn't really her need to protect herself. It was going through the very same thing with the girl he was supposed to be in love with. His subconscious had been trying to tell him what he only just realized.

"Coming from you, that's a laugh," she sneered at him. "You don't tell me much about you period"

"I don't talk about myself. You have to know how to listen," he said, explaining himself in the way that he'd heard Pyle explain him to Gigi.

"You're not you," she said, her hand on his thigh.

"I'm very much me, thank you," he said, moving her hand. "Look, I think, maybe, we need to talk."

"I think maybe we do," she said, agreeing with him. "But now isn't the time. I have to go. Parker needs me."

"Forget your brother. I need you," Jess said, jumping up.

"Do you need me? Do you really? Because that's something I need you to think about. Now, I've got to go. I'll call you about getting together to talk," she said before kissing him.

It was the one thing he'd told her she did very well. Now she used that piece of information against him, distracting him with her skills. Once he was dazed completely from her kissing, she left before he could say another word.

Rory's POV

"I'm sorry but I never have liked her and I can't allow her to talk to him or me like that," Rory said, defending herself before Tristan could say anything.

She knew she'd acted out of character, speaking like she had with Lei, but she couldn't help herself. There was something about that girl that got under her skin. It was for Jess's sake that she'd been nice and feigned a friendship. She'd been worried they'd last and she'd be forced to endure her but it looked like the tides were changing.

"I didn't say anything," Tristan chuckled.

"But you were going to," she said with a smile.

"I swear I wasn't."

They both looked at one another for a second before they both broke out laughing. After several laughter filled minutes, they quieted down and smiled at one another.

"But since you brought it up," he said, looking down at his now empty plate.

"I knew it. I told you," she said, playfully smacking his arm.

He chuckled and looked away. Rory followed his gaze to the still empty plates in front empty chairs.

"They're not coming back," she said softly.

"I don't think so," Tristan agreed with her.

"I think they're having trouble," she said.

"I do too," Tristan said, agreeing with her again.

"Let's go find him," she said, standing up and holding her hand out to Tristan.

They walked outside and around the building, finding Jess sitting on a bench alone watching the traffic. It sure didn't help her opinion of Lei any. They walked over and she took the vacant seat next to Jess, slipping her arm trough his.

"You ready to head home and talk?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah," he said and smirked at her. "We might need some junk food though."

Rory nodded her head, understand immediately what kind of talk it was going to be. She turned to Tristan who was standing off to the side of the bench.

"We need to stop for supplies," she told him and he nodded his head.

They got in the car and this time Tristan drove. They rode in silence, listening to whatever music happened to be on but turned down low.

At home, all three carried bags into the kitchen and Rory put everything up. They all got into more comfortable clothes and met in the living room. Rory had already laid out their snacks and had a pot of coffee brewed. The TV was geared up for a movie, ready to start.

"Wow," Jess said as he sat on his couch. "You move quick."

"A friend in need is a friend in deed," she said with a smile.

"I have never understood that line," Tristan said, sitting down next to her on his couch. "If I need something from you, how am I a friend? Doesn't that make me a mooch?"

Jess laughed as Rory pretended to glare at him.

"If you're not going to be helpful then you will be asked to leave," she told him as seriously as she could.

"How come you get to decide that?" Tristan asked, smiling at her. "He's the friend in need, doesn't he get to call the shots?"

"Man, don't you know," Jess said with a smirk.

"Know what?" Tristan asked, looking between Rory and Jess.

"Happy wife equals happy life."

Immediately the vibe in the room changed. Rory couldn't look at either of them for fear that they'd see through her. Ever since she talked to Logan, she'd been thinking more and more about marriage and marrying Tristan.

She'd lied to Logan all those many years ago when she'd said she'd thought about marrying him. She'd never thought about marriage with anyone. Not since she was a young kid dreaming with Lane. Once she got old enough, when she would envision her future, a wedding and a man were never apart of it. She was pretty sure that was why none of her relationships ever worked out.

But with Tristan everything was different. It wasn't something she had to think about. She knew she wanted Tristan by her side for the rest of her life. She couldn't imagine a future that didn't involve him. She believed that saying that everything she'd done had led her to this moment, to be with him as they were meant to be.

"Mary, where'd you go?" Tristan said, shaking her a little.

She looked around and realized that she'd zoned out, missing something in the process. She shook her head and reached for the red vines, grabbing the remote at the same time.

"So, movie and then talk, talk and then movie, or both at the same time?" she asked, looking towards Jess.

"Where'd you go just now?" Tristan asked her before Jess could answer and she could tell she had his interest aroused.

She smiled as she turned to him. "It's not my time or yours, it's Dodger's."

"What if I want to know where you went?" Jess asked, smirking when her head whipped around to face him.

She pleaded with her eyes for him to drop the subject as she floundered for an answer. Luckily, Jess was her savior yet again, and started talking again.

Jess's POV

Jess could tell from the look in Rory's eyes, she wanted him to move the conversation along. He was willing to comply but he wondered what the story was there.

"So, as you noticed, things with Lei and I aren't going to well at the moment," he said.

Now that he had the person he wanted to talk to most, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what kind of advice he was looking for. He wasn't even sure what his problem was or if he had a problem. He just knew something wasn't right and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hard not to notice," Tristan said. "What's going on? Weren't you guys fine while we were in California?"

"I thought so," Jess said, lighting a cigarette. "Then I had to go to Philly and it seemed as though everything changed. Of course then there's Precious Parkerhouse Rolls."

"That isn't nice, Jess," Rory admonished him, wagging a finger at him.

"Well, it's true. Plus she called him that first. It's the first name I heard for him actually."

"Fair enough," Tristan said. "What's different and why?"

Jess preceded to tell them everything. He told them all about his issues with Parker and how Lei had started fighting with him on everything. How she was petty and picked at him lately. He told them how he'd dreaded coming back to New York and hadn't wanted to see her that night.

"It sounds like you guys have some major issues you need to talk out," Tristan said but the words felt loaded to Jess.

He nodded at Tristan before turning to Rory and asked her, "What do you think?"

"I think I didn't like what I saw tonight," she said slowly after taking a couple of seconds.

"You're holding back and not telling me something," he said, studying her closely. "Why?"

"It's your relationship, what I think doesn't matter," she said diplomatically and not meeting his eye. "What I think is irrelevant."

"Huh," he said and reached for the back of Reese's Pieces. "On a different note, how do you feel about Pyle?"

"Pyle? The girl you brought home with you that Gigi adores? That Pyle?" Rory asked, making him smile.

"Yes, that Pyle. The only Pyle I know."

"She's pretty awesome. I would love to go shopping with her, she has great style. I hope I get to see more of her but I don't see why you're asking or how this matters," she said, confused.

"Well, there's more," Jess sighed and stretched out, looking up at the ceiling. "First off, let me get the easy part of the way. We're expanding to New York as I told you and Pyle's helping me. Well, Chris and Matt called and because they just realized that they just met Pyle and don't know her, they want you to come on and be part of Truncheon New York. We need to let Chris and Matt know and we need a building. I'm looking tomorrow if you're interested."

"What? Really? That's amazing," she said, sitting back in shock.

"You said that was the easy part," Tristan said. "What's the hard part?"

Jess groaned in response. This was the part he'd been dreading. He wasn't sure how to put into words, the things with Pyle. His feelings, his thoughts, his confusion, he didn't know what to begin with so he just started talking. He watched the ceiling, envisioning Pyle as he talked about her. He smoked another cigarette and talked about how he thought about Pyle when talking to Lei. He told them he felt guilty about both of them.

"Did you and Pyle…" Tristan started to ask but Jess shook his head no.

"Absolutely nothing has happened between us but talking. No kiss, no touch, just talk."

"You want to know what I think?" Rory asked, not bothering to look up from the bag of Dorito's she was munching on.

"Of course I do, that's why I asked," Jess groaned, finding all the women in his life exasperating.

"I think one of two things. I think you either have a crush on Pyle," she said, still not looking at him. "Or you fell in love with her."

"I can't love her," Jess said quickly, shaking his head for emphasis. "I love Lei. We love each other and told one another. I can't love Pyle if I love her."

"Do you really love her?" Rory asked, finally looking him in the eye. "Do you really?"


	100. An Idea

A/N:

Chapter 100 can you believe it? I am amazed we've gotten this far. I appreciate each and every one of you that review. To the ones whose names I see the most, I love you guys and look forward to seeing your name again. Droolia, you are a beacon, pointing out things no one else does. Jordana60, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You paid me the nicest compliment a writer could ever receive. I've read it a couple of times and showed someone else. Thank you for your words. This story has taken on so much life of it's own, it's amazing. I guess I need to get to work, the 'year's' not over yet!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gilmore Girls or any other copyrighted movie, music or whatever I may use. I wish I did but someday I'll own something. Pyle and Lei are mine, sorry they suck lol.

Rory's POV

Rory walked out of Tristan's office building and stood on the sidewalk. She slipped her black sunglasses on and looked up at the sky. The paperwork was filed and being delivered as soon as possible. Legally, she was the Hayden heir and by the end of the day, she'd be another scandal.

She couldn't help but notice how that word appeared more now that she'd acknowledged it. Not just in her own life either, she noticed the word used in the media and on the TV more. It didn't bother her anymore, instead it fascinated her. It was a word that made her stop and think. It also made her want to write.

Coming back to herself as her cell rang, Rory started walking down the street as she answered it without looking.

"Rory Gilmore," she said, distractedly, thinking she should probably warn her mom.

"I know who it is," Lane said.

"Lane! How's it going?" Rory asked with a smile as she made her way down the sidewalk.

"The boys insisted on making the phone call now, I hope it's ok," Lane said, apologizing for the boys as she'd started doing.

"Of course it is," Rory said, thinking of her godsons and the promise she made them just the other day. "But I need to tell you something too."

"Ooo, after them. It gives me time to get the snacks," Lane said, sounding excited.

"Ok," Rory said, chuckling as she was put on speakerphone. "Happy Birthday guys! How's it feel to officially be ten years old?"

She came across a bench and sat down, watching the traffic as she listened to Steve and Kwan talk about turning ten. They'd had this conversation already but it was important to them to have this conversation with her again today.

"And then Steve got in trouble for hitting me, so he had to have a time out," Kwan said.

"Why'd you hit Steve, Kwan?" she asked, wondering how they could be so energetic all the time.

"He took my bugs," Steve said, pouting. "He killed some."

"Did you see the mess they made?" Kwan said, getting excited. "It was so disgusting! It was awesome! That one was green inside."

Rory blanched, not understanding what was so awesome about squishing bugs. She shook her head, ready to campaign the advocacy of books to them again. They pretended to listen but never bothered to pick up a book unless they had too. She felt like a failure as godmother if she thought about it too much, but she held firm. Birthday's and holiday's she gave them a gift and a good book.

"Guys, Uncle Brian's here, you go with him and I'll talk to Rory," Lane said and Rory sighed in relief.

"G'bye Aunt Rory, love you," Kwan said.

"Bye Aunt Rory. Talk to you when I do," Steve said.

Rory told them both bye and she knew Lane was taking her off speaker. She got up and started walking again, knowing it wouldn't take her long to get to her old apartment.

"They're precious," she told Lane.

"They're horrible," Lane laughed. "Now adult time, what do you need to tell me?"

"Ok," Rory said with a sigh. "You're the first to know this outside of the ones right here."

"Before your mom?"

"Yes, but Tristan and Jess know."

"That's ok, I know before your mom," Lane said in her Lane-like voice. "Continue."

Rory told her about a shortened version of the events. She started with the will in Boston and then everything else that she found out, before ending with the subsequent lawsuit she started.

"I want you to keep this quiet but be aware. I'm going to let mom know next."

"You think Francine will retaliate?" Lane asked in a whisper.

"No, I think Emily will bombard us with guilt," Rory said with a grimace as she approached her building.

Jess's POV

Jess woke up Monday in a good mood, ready to get moving as soon as he opened his eyes. He checked the time to see that he'd slept later then he intended. He hurried out, getting ready as he smoked his morning cigarette. He checked his phone constantly, ignoring all messages except the one he wanted.

Once he was completely ready, he walked out headed. He was putting his headphones in and messing with his music as he walked out the door, not noticing there was someone standing there. He walked down the street and stopped at the corner, scanning his music.

Suddenly he felt a commotion behind him and turned around. Pyle was standing there looking in another direction. He smiled at the sight of her.

"I thought we were meeting in the coffee shop on the corner."

"I'm not sure I can hang out with you," she said, out of breath and still not looking at him.

For a brief second, Jess was speechless. He didn't know what to say but inside his head he was screaming no.

"Huh."

"I'm playing dude, don't have a cow," she said, turning to him and smiling. "I know I'm fabulous and you'd miss me."

Jess smirked, shaking his head. He lit a cigarette and relaxed, still unable to say anything.

"Did you know you were being followed?" she asked him, looking off in the direction she'd been looking. "By two different people no less."

"Wait, what did you say?" Jess asked, sure he couldn't have heard her right.

He was being followed by two people? He had no idea who'd want to follow him.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head as she lit one of her menthol's. "There was a guy lurking outside your building. I'm surprised you missed him. He only followed you for a few seconds. The other person didn't hide themselves when they fell out behind you."

"Who was it? Guy or girl?" he asked, thinking of the girl stalking Rory.

"Don't know," she said as they finally crossed the street. "All I saw was a black hoodie and baggy painter's pants in white. They got up behind you close and I got a bad vibe so I made myself known, walked up towards the hooded painter and they ran that way."

She pointed in the direction she kept looking and Jess looked that way. Obviously there was no one that matched her description, the person long gone. He turned to look at his building, knowing that guy would be long gone as well. He had no idea who these people were or what they wanted.

"So what's going on?" Pyle asked when Jess still hadn't spoke.

"No idea to be honest."

They were both silent as they finished their cigarettes and went into the coffee shop. Pyle ordered for them and Jess sat down to send a few texts. He sent a text to both Rory and Tristan, telling them about what happened and asked if it could be Rory's stalker. He was slipping the phone back in his pocket when Pyle walked over.

She handed him a large coffee in a to go cup and some kind of doughnut he'd not seen before. He looked it over as people do when given new food before taking a bite.

"What is that?" he asked after he'd taken a drink of his coffee.

"You live here and you've never had a cronut? How is that possible?" she asked, looking at him in shock.

Before he could answer, his cell went off and The Distillers started playing. He saw Pyle wrinkle her nose in disgust as he went to answer the call.

"Yeah?" he said as he immediately got up and walked out of the building.

Rory's POV

"Hey, can you guys come to my apartment? I need to talk to you about something," Rory said as she looked around her empty apartment.

The cops had released it to her and she'd had a meeting with a relator, but they canceled. She'd called her mom and filled her in. The movers had done their job and everything was gone in storage so she sat down on the floor.

She had time to waste before she had to meet Jess and didn't know what to do. She kept looking at the window that was set to be fixed that afternoon. She kept seeing Bridget, the girl who'd been her friend, her trusted confidant in the world of journalism and the way she threw herself through the glass. It wasn't pretty and she was relieved when she got Jess's text.

She read his text and looked around the apartment. Was Bridget after Jess? Did she have a partner? Rory had no idea but she knew she didn't like thinking about it. She got up and walked through the empty apartment, confirming it was still empty. As she walked through, she was reminded how nice the apartment was.

"Uh, sure, text the address and give us some time. We're at the coffee shop around the corner from home," Jess explained.

She smiled at the word home, knowing immediately what coffee shop he was talking about. They had cronuts but only if you asked for them. They weren't on the menu, which made Rory love them even more.

"Ok, hurry up," she told him and then added, "Be safe, Jess."

"You too Ror," he said before hanging.

Rory walked over to her purse, picked it up, and move to a different corner. Here she wouldn't have a direct view of the window and she could stop obsessing about the horrible woman.

She was extremely angry when she thought about everything Bridget had been to her and how she alienated the ones who mattered. It killed her how much she trusted Bridget with. She'd been naïve and trusting, never noticing the red flags that looking back, wave clearly. She was supposed to be grown up and she was a blind fool. She was angry all the time and at almost everything.

Not wanting to stew on her troubles, Rory got up. She walked around the apartment again, looking at the space and what could be done with it. By the time she'd sat down for the third time, she was sure she'd made the right decision.

It was around that time her phone went off. She pulled out to see that Jess had text letting her know they were there. She got up and walked over, unlocking the door as she text him to come in. She walked back over and grabbed her purse, moving over to wall with built in shelves. She sat her purse down and leaned against the wall.

Thinking it felt awkward, she was laughing to herself as the door opened. Jess and Pyle walked in, locking the door back behind them and the three of them sat on the floor.

"So tell me what happened," Rory said, looking at Jess expectantly.

"It's Pyle's story more than mine," he said, looking at the red head next to him. "I was blissfully unware."

Rory looked at him for a moment before turning to look at Pyle. She was curious about the woman who suddenly seemed everywhere Jess was. Today her hair was down. It was wavy and full of body. She was dressed in red pants with a black shirt. On the shirt was a red skull. She had on green cargo jacket.

"I want your boots," she said, looking at the over the knee boots Pyle wore.

There were black and looked like simple black boots. There didn't appear to be anything special but they were made extremely well.

"Thanks," Pyle said, laughing. "When I saw them, I had have them."

"I can understand why."

"Discuss shoes on your own time," Jess said.

Pyle and Rory looked at one another and smiled. They turned to Jess and Pyle spoke.

"There's two of us now, you'll just have to get used to it."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Rory said, laughing at Jess who looked horrified.

Both girls laughed at him for a couple of seconds and he tried to look miserable. Rory could see the smile he was hiding though and couldn't help but notice how much happier he seemed versus the night before.

"So you had an idea?" he said, trying to bring the conversation back around. "Is it about me being followed?"

"I still haven't told her the story," Pyle said, smiling at him.

"Quit discussing shoes then," he said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"He thinks he's so funny," Pyle said, turning back to Rory who just smiled and nodded.

Pyle proceeded to tell the story of the man and the hooded painter. Rory listened to every word and wondered if it could have been Bridget. She didn't know where she went and the cops still hadn't found her.

"I don't know who that is or what's going on," she said finally. "But I don't like it."

"Hey it's cool," Jess said to her. "Nothing happened. I'm fine, you're fine. We're all fine."

"She said there were bad vibes. Bad vibes, Jess," Rory pointed out, feeling claustrophobic suddenly. "I haven't heard from Tristan. Have you?"

Jess's POV

Jess watched Rory and could tell everything as getting to her. He regretted telling her about what happened, realizing he should have kept it to himself and only told Tristan. He needed to talk to him about the stress she was under.

He got up and walked around behind her. Squatting down, he started to massage her shoulders. He felt her start to relax and he started to talk.

"I'm sure he's working. He's busy but he's ok. Now, didn't you tell me you had an idea? What's your idea?"

"Oh yeah," she said, as if suddenly remembering something. "I'm not living here anymore."

"I know, you moved in with us," Jess said slowly, wondering if she'd lost it.

He sat back down but kept his eyes on Rory. She was smiling now, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh you think you're so cool," she said, teasing him. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I had an appointment with a realtor but she canceled."

"Huh," Jess said, not getting where she was going with this.

"It would need to be temporary. We have to go in knowing it's not the end goal," Pyle said, getting up and walking around.

"I feel like I missed something," Jess said, watching her.

He couldn't help but notice how graceful and catlike she was when she moved.

"How can he be so smart and yet so dumb?" Pyle asked Rory making Jess scowl.

"He's usually not this obtuse," Rory said, giggling as she turned back to him. "My apartment can be our offices."

"That's a great idea," Jess said, getting up to follow in Pyle's footsteps.

"I thought so," Rory said.

"Thanks Ror," Jess said, turning back and smiling at her.

"Thanks yourself," she said softly. "Don't think I didn't notice you intervening with that panic attack. I appreciate it."

Jess didn't say anything but he gave her another smile. No matter what, he would always love her and be willing to do anything for her.

Tristan's POV

At the end of the day, Tristan was exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. It had been too long since he'd been able to deal with matters of the law. It was something he'd always found fascinating and was his true passion.

He'd tried to practice in the service but he had a talent that made that a problem. He was too good of a shot for them to leave him out of combat. He'd had a law firm to go to when he reentered civilian life but he got hurt and told them to forget it. He wasn't sure he'd even practice again after that.

Michael had him put on two cases currently in court and gave him a couple of cases pending. It was a lot of responsibility starting out with but Tristan was happy for it. He knew he thrived under pressure. That's half the reason it was so late when he left the office.

He rode back to the house with his eyes closed, resting and letting his mind roam free. He just wanted to enjoy the feeling of contentment, something he hadn't felt ever in his life. W

"Honey, I'm home," he called, walking into the apartment.

"Welcome to the mad house," Jess said, popping out of the kitchen with a smile on his face and a mixing bowl in hand.

"How was your day dear?" Mary called from the couch where she was sitting on her knees.

"It was ok," he said, a smile on his face as he took in his home.

There was laughter and music. It was a lived in home where people were happy and existed beyond more than just passing through. There was no concern for safety or needing to be read to pick up and go at a moment's notice. It was everything he'd imagined it to be and so much more.


	101. Moody Beginings

Logan's POV

Logan was exhausted, he'd been busier then normal lately. He had to find the right office space and then he had to move in. He had to do the same thing with a place to live. There was the usual work and phone calls to California to take care of as well.

When his cell started ringing, he was looking at another building that hadn't met his specifications and he was feeling aggravated.

"Huntzberger," he snapped.

"Rothschild," Finn snapped back at him before laughing.

Logan laughed along with him, always enjoying his Australian friend's eccentricities. It was one of the things he missed, being based on the opposite side of America. He was hoping being back in New York would give him more opportunities to see his friends.

"I was going to call you later," he said without thinking as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"Why are you not coming?" Finn asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"Not coming? What are you talking about?" Logan asked, confused, as the elevator doors opened and he entered the building's lobby.

"You forgot," Finn said, sounding disappointed.

Logan racked his mind and remembered that it was Finn's birthday. A second later he remembered the call he got a month back. Finn had invited him to a party in New York at a bowling alley. He said it was mandatory attendance and Logan had said he'd go.

"I didn't forget," Logan said, telling a little white lie and checking his watch for the time.

"Then why were you going to call my?"

"To wish you a happy birthday of course," Logan said, the lies rolling off his tongue easily.

"But you could do that at Brooklyn Bowl tonight," Finn said, pointing out the flaw in Logan's lie.

"Are you trying to give me a headache?" Logan asked, laughing. "How much have you drank?"

"I'm a hundred percent sober, mate."

"Unbelievable."

"I know."

They talked a few minutes more before Finn had to go. Logan got in the car and told his driver to go back to the hotel when he realized he had no idea why Finn called. Shaking his head and smiling, he fired a text off to Kalli. He knew she was in New York because she said so but he still hadn't seen her.

No sooner had he arrived at the hotel, his phone began to ring. He strode quickly through the lobby and answered the phone as he reached the elevator. There was something about phone calls and elevators, he thought with a smile.

"Miss me?" he chuckled, knowing who it was.

"I have some bad news," Kalli said and he couldn't help but note how her voice sounded distant.

"Ok," he said slowly, as he reached his floor. "Hit me."

"I won't be able to go to your friend's party," she said, hesitantly and sounding guilty.

He opened his door and took a breath. He'd seen this coming but hadn't expected it this quick.

"If you don't want to go, we don't have to," he said, loosening his tie.

"It's not that," she said and he could imagine her eyes roaming her surroundings. "I can't go because I'm not in New York."

"You left New York already?" he asked, shocked and irritated all over again.

There was silence on the other end. He could hear her breathing only slightly. That's when a thought dawned on him.

"You never came to New York did you?"

"I'm sorry Logan," she said and he knew that sorry meant so much more then right in the moment.

"It's cool," he said, though he didn't think it was cool.

"Call me when you're in town."

"Yeah, I'll call," he sighed, knowing he wouldn't and betting she knew that too. "Bye Kalli."

"Bye Logan. I will miss you," she said but he didn't respond and ended the call.

Tristan's POV

Tristan walked into Michael's office and sat down, waiting for the man to get off the phone. He'd just left a meeting he knew had swung in their favor and he was feeling exhilarated. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this type of stimulation and was extremely grateful to be back here.

He couldn't help but marvel at the turns his life had taken. He'd never expected to be where he was, doing what he loved, and living with the woman he loved. It had never been in his cards and was just a dream he held on to. A year ago he hadn't even been sure he'd make it this far and now he was living the dream.

"That's a nice smile to see," Michael said, hanging up the phone and snapping Tristan back to reality. "I take it all things went fine in there?"

"Yes, they were signing the paperwork when I left."

"Good, good," Michael said, nodding his head and shifting some papers on his desk. "So I'll see you in court tomorrow, 9:00."

"Right, 9:00," Tristan said. "You sure you don't want me to stick around Michael?"

"No, no. You've done good, covered a lot of ground in 3 days. Didn't you mention you have plans?" Michael asked as he left his chair and moved over to the brown leather chair he had.

"A friend's birthday," Tristan said. "He's apparently planned it himself at the Brooklyn Bowl."

"That's a fun place."

"That fits Finn."

They chatted for a couple more minutes before Michael's phone rang. Tristan said his goodbyes and went back to his desk. He didn't have an office of his own, instead he shared with another junior associate. He checked his emails one more time before grabbing his briefcase and jacket.

"You heading out?" Ryan Donnelly asked as he came in and sat at his desk.

"Yeah, I got a thing," Tristan said, not pausing in what he was doing.

He didn't really like the guy. He was a hot shot who banked on his looks and the law firm's name. He didn't like to work and the gossip was that he avoided the courtroom at all costs. Tristan couldn't help but think poorly of him even though he didn't know him.

"That's cool. Having fun, right on," Ryan said, trying just a little too hard. "I'll be here, putting in hours on the Marshfield case."

"Really? I didn't know there was anything left for that case. We got them to sign everything and it was declared over," Tristan said, looking up at Ryan with a smirk.

"Over? They signed? When?" Ryan asked, sitting up and looking less confidant.

"Oh, about thirty minutes ago. We were in the big conference room. Then I went to Michael's office and we discussed it," Tristan said as he walked away, a huge smile on his face.

Jess's POV

Jess and Pyle were at Rory's old apartment, using it as a headquarters for East Truncheon. Rory had gotten some of her furniture back out of storage for them but they mostly sprawled on the floor somewhere.

That's how they were when his cell rang. Both off in their own corners, lost in their own words. Pyle groaned as she sent him a glare and lit a cigarette. Shrugging his shoulders, he fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the ID. Lei was calling.

"I gotta take this," he said, standing up and walking into what was once Rory's bedroom and shut the door before he answered the phone. "Hey."

"Hey Jess, what are you doing?" Lei asked and instantly he was suspicious.

"Working. I have a lot on my plate these days," he said as he started to go for his cigarettes, checking all his pockets before he realized he'd left them out there. With a sigh, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor as he asked her, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you could come over, have dinner with us and talk," she asked and he couldn't help but think she didn't sound right.

"I guess you forgot," he said by way of answer.

"Forgot what?" she asked, obviously distracted by something.

"Finn's birthday, Brooklyn Bowl," he said, reminding her. "We decided on this last month."

"Why are we always with your friends?"

"My friends are my coworkers and my family," Jess said, trying to contain the anger.

He thought he'd had his anger under control. He'd been angry growing up but he'd learned how to manage it. However, he was beginning to think different. It seemed like he was angry a lot these days and he didn't like it.

"We're always with your friends. We're never with my friends, family or even alone anymore."

Lei sounded like she was whining and it grated his nerves. Unable to resist any longer, he got up and strode out to his stuff. He grabbed his cigarettes and went back in the bedroom, shutting the door harder then he meant to.

"You told me to stay away from your brother," he said in a growl, lighting the cigarette. "And I didn't know you had friends you wanted to spend time with. You never mentioned them."

"Because you always mentioned yours," she said defensively.

"My God why are we fighting?" he asked exasperated. "I don't want to fight. Especially not with you and not all the time."

"I know," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," he muttered, raking his hand through his hair as the cigarette hung out of his mouth.

"So will you come over, baby?" she asked in a sultry voice that rubbed him wrong. "Dinner and a movie, hang out with Park?"

"I can't, Lei," he said with a sigh. "Finn's birthday. I have to go."

"I've never even heard of a Finn I don't think. Why do you have to go?"

"He's an investor for the app. He's important to both Rory and Logan, so by extension he's important to me. How would it look it if I didn't?"

Jess started pacing to get ready of the adrenaline that felt like it was building. He couldn't understand the person Lei had become. She wasn't the same girl who mowed him down in the park and he wasn't sure he liked who she'd become.

"So another words, it's a work thing, again," she said distastefully.

Before he could answer, he saw a piece of paper get shoved under the door. He couldn't help but smile, knowing it was from Pyle.

"Whatever, so we aren't getting together again tonight," he said as he walked over and picked up the piece of ripped out notebook paper.

"It's not my fault," she snapped. "You refuse to come over. You're ashamed of me or something. You're everything you said you weren't I swear."

"Ashamed? Everything I said I wasn't? What kind of crack are you smoking because I don't understand you," he said, continuing to pace as he lit another cigarette. "You are the one refusing to come out with me like you said you would. You're bailing on me, not the other way around."

Once his cigarette was lit, he looked at the paper in his hand. It only had a few words written in a hurried scrawl.

'Just hang up already. You're getting nowhere by going in circles.'

Jess wondered how much she'd heard. He hadn't realized he'd gotten that loud, at least he didn't think he'd gotten loud. He read over the words a second time and realized she was right. He'd been going in circles with Lei and they were getting nowhere.

"Alright fine, if you insist, I'll go but-"

Before Lei could continue whatever she was saying, he cut her off quickly. "No, I think it might be best I deal with my work functions by myself. I'll go tonight, we'll talk tomorrow."

"So you don't want me to go?" she spat the words out and he knew she was mad but he also knew he didn't care.

"No, I don't want to bother you with my work or my friends. Plus we can't seem to get along these days and I don't need that tonight. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, sounding worried.

"If I'm calling you tomorrow, why would I be breaking up with you right?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you breaking up with me tomorrow?"

"Goodnight Lei," he said and ended the phone call, letting out a sigh of relief.

He looked down at the paper again and at Pyle's words. He ended the call. He was now going to a party with people he barely knew and barely liked, alone. He looked at the note a little longer before folding it up and pulling out his wallet. He stuck it in behind his ID without a thought. As he stuffed the wallet back in his pocket, he walked out of the empty bedroom.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked Pyle, the minute he saw her sprawled on the floor.

Rory's POV

Rory was ready and waiting for the guys to get home. She'd declined working with Jess and Pyle so she could organize her stuff around the apartment. She hadn't made many changes but she'd incorporated herself nicely.

Now she was dressed in black skinny pants and a blue peasant top. She wore black socks and a pair of her tennis shoes in anticipation of the bowling. She was excited to celebrate Finn's birthday with him. She knew a party with him was a guaranteed good time. She wanted him to show Tristan his reenactment of the Passion of the Christ.

She was writing in a notebook when she heard keys in the door. Checking the time, she looked up, wondering which one it was. In walked Jess and Pyle, shockingly with them was Logan.

"Look who we found," Jess said when he saw Rory.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"Figured I'd go to the stupid party with you guys," he said, sitting down on Jess's couch.

"Someone's not a happy camper," Jess said as Pyle sat down on Tristan's couch. "I'll be right back."

Rory wondered what happened to Lei coming with them and when Pyle came into the picture. It wasn't that she minded but she knew Jess was going through something and his choice of company spoke volumes.

"What's the matter Logan?" Rory asked, looking at him in concern.

"Oh everything's swell Ace, I'm just not sure why I have the worst luck when it comes to you ladies."

"Kalli?" she asked.

"The one and only."

"What happened?"

"She didn't even come to New York. I'm to call her when and if I go back."

"Just like that?" she asked, shocked. "Are you serious? Were there no signs?"

"Just like that," he said, snapping his fingers.

"I'm sorry Logan," she said, meaning every word.

She knew how happy he'd been with Kalli. She'd never gotten a chance to know the woman but he'd seemed happy. He'd seemed like the guy she ran with back at Yale before he came back from London. It was refreshing.

"Forget her then, she wasn't worth the time you spent with her," Pyle said, speaking up.

Rory had forgot she was there but glad she'd spoke up. It was the right thing to say.

"Exactly," she agreed, smiling at Pyle.


	102. Finn's Party

Jess's POV

Jess was drunk. They'd been at Brooklyn Bowl for a couple of hours and he'd lost count. The bowling alley was one of the nicest ones he'd ever been in. It was like a night club you could also bowl in. He was standing by the stage where a band was playing covers of songs from the radio. They'd impressed him because he hated the songs normally but thought their versions were good.

"What are you doing way over here?" Pyle said into his ear as she appeared beside him.

"Their pretty good," he said, holding his Jack and Coke out at the band, currently singing Only God Knows Why from Kid Rock.

"Not bad," she said, nodding her head as she grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

Jess let her pull him and she led him to the opposite end of the alley. The whole place had been rented out for Finn's party so his friends were everywhere. It was a lot of people Jess had never met before which made him feel out of place.

"You disappeared on me," she said when they were at a door.

He watched as she opened the side door and slipped outside, pulling him with her. She moved a rock that was next to the door over to crack it before pulling her cigarettes. Jess looked at the door once before following suit and setting his mixed drink down.

"Is this allowed?" he asked after he had his cigarette lit and had looked at the cracked door again.

"Do you really care if it's not?" she asked, an eyebrow arched and he smiled, shaking his head no. "Ok then. Why did you disappear on me?"

"You found people you knew; I wanted a drink," he said with a shrug.

"You seem, I don't know, closed off. Distant even," she said, studying his face until he looked away. "It's your friends party, shouldn't you be wild'n out with the rest of them?"

"Wild'n out?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Pyle smiled, playfully shoving him.

When her hand touched his shoulder, he felt warmth spread and sighed. He looked over at her laugh and felt the desire to kiss her. He was thrown off by the desire and lit another cigarette, not realizing he hadn't finished the one in his other hand until she laughed again.

"How many of those have you had?" she asked.

"I don't know. A few I guess," he said, smirking at her as he leaned into the wall.

She laughed again, throwing her head back this time. Her hair, which was down and with the wind it seemed to fly out behind her. He couldn't help but stare at her throat and he knew it had to be the alcohol.

"How many have you had?" he asked, distracting himself.

"I don't know. A few I guess," she said with a smile, repeating what he'd said.

Logan's POV

Logan watched Finn reenact Burlesque and drank Scotch after Scotch. He had to admit that it was entertaining but he preferred the reenactment of Passion of the Christ instead. He was bored and irritated as he looked around the bowling alley. There were plenty of Life and Death Brigade in attendance, as well as several other people they'd know back in their school days but there were people here he'd never met.

He looked at Colin and Steph, happy to see them. He was still amazed at the fact they were expecting a child. It was hard to believe Colin was going to be a dad. He'd sworn he was never going to have any dependents as he called them. It was hard to deny since she was showing. When he'd asked how far, she'd said they were almost four months.

He couldn't imagine having a child come into the world. He didn't see it happening anytime soon and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. The idea of kids just too much of a mystery he had to shake his head and take another drink.

"Something wrong Huntzberger?" Colin asked, noticing him shaking his head.

"No, nothing's wrong," Logan said with a sigh that sounded heavy to his own ears.

"Come on, Logan, you expect us to believe that?" Steph asked, looking at him.

"It's nothing you guys. Stupid girl issues is all. It's nothing," he said, reassuring them.

"Oh I'm sorry Logan," Steph said and he could see tears welling up in her eyes, instantly regretting saying anything.

"It was expected, just not to happen today before the party. She was supposed to come."

"Women have poor timing," Colin said, sending Steph a look that she returned and Logan knew his friend was referring to the baby.

"Will you guys be at the Red Cross Masquerade Friday?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, it will probably be one of the last events I can do before the baby comes," Steph said enthusiastically.

"One of the advantages I will say," Colin said.

Steph shot him and look, making Logan decide it was time to mingle throughout the rest of the party. He made his excuses for a fresh drink and broke away to see who was out there. He did stop at the bar and got a water this time. Leaning against the bar, he observed the room. Some people were bowling and some were dancing. Plenty were standing around talking.

He saw Ace and Tristan dancing. They were smiling and having fun, he could tell. He wished he could have fun but he couldn't stop thinking that it was a crappy move Kalli had pulled. He knew she wasn't going to stick around no matter how much he would have liked that. He told himself that constantly so he wouldn't get hurt. Didn't work though.

With a sigh, he pushed off of the bar and started walking through the people. He spoke to those that spoke to him but didn't stop and join their groups. He was looking for someone in particular.

Bridget's POV

Bridget had disappeared to a motel, hiding out for three days and revising her plan. When nothing happened to her, she cut her how short and died it black before leaving New York. She's snuck into Stars Hollow and set her sights on Dean, Rory's first boyfriend.

She quickly figured out that Dean wasn't who she'd gotten back with or even seen in awhile but she knew Rory. Rory loved him once, she still does and when she gets wind of what was happening, she'd come running with the need to save the day. But this time she wouldn't win. She couldn't win. Not after all the time Bridget had invested.

Dean had been easy to seduce. In no time she had him under her spell and she was completely annoyed with him. He was an idiot who tried to act tougher then he was. He pretended he was He-man and she let him, to keep him delusional and happy. She couldn't see what Rory had saw in him, not surprised the relationship had worked out all three times.

Bridget kept her ear close to the gossip and if she even heard a whisper of Rory's name, she'd talk him into taking a trip out of town. Even if he had to work, she'd get him to blow it off and come back only when she could be sure Rory was gone. When they stayed in town, she'd appear at his work a lot, annoying the old man who was always hovering in the market.

"What do you say we go to Hartford this Friday and see a movie?" Dean asked, laying next to her in her bed at Dragonfly.

She knew there was a charity event happening that night and figured there was a good chance that Rory could be there. She wasn't sure but she figured staying away from Hartford would be a good idea but they also needed to get out of Stars Hollow in case she came home.

"No, but we should go somewhere."

"You do love to travel," he said, smiling at her.

She repressed a groan and instead turned her mind to her newest concern. She was running out of money now that she had no job and couldn't tap into Rory's accounts anymore. Well was running dry and she didn't know where the next windfall would come from. Or when.

"You're doing it again," he said, still smiling at him.

"Doing what?" she asked, getting irritated.

"That deep thinking thing. Reminds me of my first love," he said as he played with her hair.

She froze at the mention of his first love. It's the closet either one of them had come to mentioning Rory. She was interested to see if he would say more.

"Deep thinking reminds you of your first love?" she asked, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"Who wants to talk about that though?" he said, moving towards her.

Rory's POV

Rory couldn't dance anymore. She was tired and needed a drink so she leaned in and told Tristan They walked off the dance floor and over to the bar where they ordered drinks.

"Have you seen Jess or Logan?" she asked, looking around the bowling alley.

She'd never been to Brooklyn Bowl before but she had to say it was funky place. She wasn't a bowler but the live music made it more fun to hang out while others bowled. She'd only had a couple of drinks, never having enjoyed loosing control.

"I only have eyes for you Mary," Tristan said with his grin that always reminded her of the big bad wolf but in a sexy way.

"Getting corny in your old age Bible Boy," she said, smiling warmly at him.

"We were dancing, I saw you and no one else. Sorry," he said with a shrug, taking a drink of his rum and coke.

"True, true," she said, eyes scanning the crowds again. She didn't see who she was looking for but she did see a less than pleasant figure walking their way.

"Oh God why us," she muttered before smiling brightly and saying, "Hi Robert, how've you been?"

"Everything's coming up roses, Gilmore," he said, grinning like a used car salesman.

"How wonderful for you," she said with the fake cheer of a proper society woman.

"Yes, well," he said before his eyes flicked over to Tristan who'd been standing quietly beside her. "And what's with you two?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, completely taken back by the question.

"This, you two," he said, indicated between the two of them. "I've seen you together a couple times now."

"What business is it of yours?" Tristan asked, speaking up for the first time since Robert had appeared.

"Curious minds would like to know," he grinned before taking a drink of his drink he'd brought with him.

"What curious minds?" Rory asked, frowning at him.

"You said my name, I thought you remembered me," he said, shaking his head but grinning the whole time.

Rory wanted to kick him, he was being so obnoxious and she couldn't understand way. She huffed, taking a drink of her Long Island Iced Tea.

"What's it to you how serious our relationship is?" Tristan asked, taking a step forward.

She looked back at Robert, eager to see how he'd react and what he'd say. He smiled at them before finishing his drink off and setting on his bar. In no time, he had a fresh drink in hand and he was still smiling.

"Until the next time," he said with a grin before walking off, disappearing into a crowd of people.

"What in the world was that?" she asked when Tristan turned back to her.

Logan's POV

Logan had circled the whole place and not found who he was looking for. Figuring he'd left and not blaming him, he stopped by the side wall and wondered if he could get away with leaving. That's when he noticed a door cracked. Walking towards the wall it hadn't looked like a door but an abstract painting. The door turned out to be in a black smudge at the center of it all.

Nothing better to do, he walked over to the crack and looked to see the outside. When he looked to the right there was nothing but the alley, to his left was a completely different story. There he saw Jess leaning against the wall, his friend in his arms and they were making out pretty hot and heavy. He cleared his throat to let them know they were no longer alone.

Reluctantly the girl whose name he couldn't remember pulled back and looked away. Jess looked at him and Logan could tell instantly he was drunk and might not know what he was doing .

"Did you need something man?" Jess asked, his words slurred a little.

"Can I bum a smoke?" Logan asked, eyes flicking over to the girl who was lighting a cigarette of her own, watching him.

Jess handed him a cigarette before lighting his own. His eyes bounced briefly to the girl and then back to Logan. He smiled as he lit his bummed cigarette and handed the lighter back.

"Thanks man," he said.

"No problem," Jess said and leaned back against the wall again, probably to help hold him up.

"I'll catch you later Jess," the girl said suddenly, tossing her cigarette and heading for the door. "I wouldn't be much longer. If he found the door, others can."


	103. Jess makes A Decision

Rory's POV

Rory was chatting with Stephanie about the charity event on Friday when Pyle appeared at the table. They had decided to spend the Thursday before the event shopping, trying to find the perfect the dresses and matching tuxes sounded like the perfect way to catch up.

"Pyle, hun, you look lost," Steph said, noticing the girl just standing by the table and looking off in the distance.

"You know Pyle?" Rory asked, shocked.

"Of course I know Pyle Nowak. She's one of my oldest friends. We went to the same boarding schools until we lost touch, finally separated," Steph explained as she helped Pyle take a seat.

Rory watched her blonde friend fetch a glass of water from the bar and bring it back to Pyle. She watched as she squatted down to look into Pyle's face as she made her drink the water. Muttering softly to her, all Rory could think was that Steph was going to make an excellent mother. Pyle came around, shaking her head, and smiled at Steph. Her smile fell however when she saw Rory.

"Something wrong?" Rory asked, annoyed at the fallen smile.

"Um, I, I," Pyle said, stuttering over her words. "Steph, I need to talk to you. Alone."

"No problem," Rory said, standing up. "I'll go. Just tell me, where's Jess?"

"Side door," Pyle said, looking horrified. "Alley."

Without another word, Rory stalked off wondering when Jess was going to bring some normal, decent girls home. She made her way to the wall and looked for a side door but couldn't find one at first. Upon closer inspection, she saw the door but found it was locked tight.

Sighing in frustration, she spun on her heel and went in search of Tristan. As she made her way through the many drunken friends of Finn, she pulled out her phone and sent two texts. One was to Jess asked where he was and one was to Logan asking if they could get together soon so she could talk to him about something.

As she slipped her phone back into her purse, she found Tristan right where she'd left him. He was talking to Colin. Lawyers bonded in the trenches, Colin had said with a chuckle and Tristan had agreed. Never one for law talk, she had excused herself only to return just a little bit later.

"I thought you were going to catch up with Steph. Is everything ok?" Colin asked her quickly when he saw her.

"Everything's fine Colin, don't worry. Steph's catching up with an old friend," Rory said, unable to resist smiling at his concern before she turned to Tristan. "I was wondering if you were ready to go yet."

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking at her with the same concern Colin had shown.

"Just a tiny headache starting, nothing serious," she told him, putting her hand on his arm.

"Sorry McCrae," Tristan said, looking back at Colin.

"No problem. I understand," Colin said, smiling. "I should probably go and check on the missus myself."

"She's sitting down," she told him before he walked off, leaving her and Tristan alone.

"What about Jess and Pyle?" Tristan asked her since they'd all came together.

"I can't find Jess and Pyle's with Steph," Rory said, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well how about I find Jess and you go find out with Pyle?" he said, his head resting on hers.

"Fine," she said, feeling foolish over how she reacted. "Good luck with him though. I haven't seen him since we arrived."

She walked back over to the where she'd left the other girls, checking her phone as she went. Both guys had responded and she read Jess's text first.

"Ror-Um, I'm not there. I left already, tell Pyle I'm sorry and I'll call her. See you at home."

Wondering where he could have gone and why he'd left, she clicked on Logan's text to see he agreed and said he had sometime next week. He'd call her.

She text back ok to both of them and slipped her phone in her purse for the second time as she approached Steph and Pyle. She could tell they were deep in conversation. Pyle was talking and Steph was hanging on every word. Feeling awkward standing there, Rory slid into the seat she'd left.

"Hey Pyle," she said, just wanting to go home at this point and knowing she still had to see Finn and tell him she was leaving.

"What?" Pyle asked, looking as if she was about to run away.

"Jess told me to tell you he's sorry he left already and that he'll call you. Tris and I are leaving, do you need us to give you a ride?"

"No, I'll be fine," she said quickly, almost sounding relieved and Rory wondered if her ears were playing tricks on her.

"Ok, well, remember that I won't be around HQ until next week so if you need me," she said, trailing off before turning to Steph. "I'll text you my address, just come get me when you're ready tomorrow."

"Will do, I don't know when but mid morning, afternoon. It takes me sometime these days," Steph said with a smile, rubbing her belly lovingly.

"It's ok, I understand," Rory said, smiling at her as she stood up.

Tristan's POV

Tristan watched Rory walk away from him and wondered what had gotten to her as he dialed Jess's number. It rang long enough that he was about to hang up and text when it was answered.

"Hey can you get away?" Jess asked.

"Rory wants to go home," Tristan said, wondering what happened that he'd missed. "Where are you?"

"I'm not there. I left with Logan and I was hoping you could join us. I want your opinion on something."

"But I take it Rory can't know," Tristan said, watching the spot in the crowd his girlfriend had disappeared into.

"No, think you can drop her off?" Jess asked.

"I'll see what I can do. Text me where you're at," Tristan said with a sigh. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

Tristan said ok and slipped his phone in his back pocket. He started moving in the direction he'd watched Rory go. Sure enough, he spotted her standing up at a table with both Pyle and Colin's wife. Tristan noticed Colin was nowhere to be found and wondered if he ever made it over her as he walked up quietly behind his Mary.

She turned around and he grabbed her before she could walk into his chest face first. Taking her in his arms naturally led to him planting a passionate kiss on her, showing her all his intentions for when they were home, forgetting for a moment he was supposed to meet Jess and Logan.

"Alright Rory, get you some," Steph catcalled, making her pull away from him, blushing.

"Ah, there's my Mary," he said, smirking at her. "You ready?"

She nodded, still blushing. He smiled as he laced his fingers with her. He tipped an imaginary hat at the ladies and turned, starting to walk towards the door. He stopped when he felt her tug on his hands, stopping him.

"We have to tell Finn we're leaving," she said when he looked back at her.

"Yes we do," he said, smirking at her again. "And he's over by the door."

Tristan pointed in the direction they'd been heading and moved so she could see that both Finn and Colin were standing by the door talking to someone. She smiled at him and told him to lead the way. He smiled at her and resumed walked toward the exit.

This time instead of thinking of being alone with the love of his life, he was thinking of his friend and how he wanted his opinion on something. Tristan had no idea how he was going to get away from Rory without letting her know what he was doing. The thought alone had him irritated with Jess.

They got to the door and found that Finn and Colin were talking to Robert. Before they could decide what to do, Finn spotted them.

"Love, where have you been all my life?" he cried, reaching out and grabbing Rory and pulling her to him. "Kitten when will we run away together?"

"Finn, you know I could never run away with you," Rory said, laughing, a sound Tristan found beautiful. "I'd kill you if I spent too much time with you and then where would our love affair be?"

"To true," Finn said, nodding seriously. "And we can't deprive the other Sheila's."

"No, we can't do that," Rory said, laughing again. "Happy birthday Finn but I think it's time I left. My bed is calling my name."

"You're leaving?" Finn asked in mock horror. "How will the party continue?"

"I'm sure you will find away," she said, extracting herself from him now that he was distracted, all the while, both Colin and Tristan watched with amused smiles.

"I assume we will meet again Friday," Robert said, drawing the attention back to him.

"Oh you're going to be there? The caliber of attendance has really gone down," Tristan said without thinking.

"Looks like we'll all be in attendance then," Finn said, deflating the tension smoothly. "We can form a sub-party."

"That will be excellent," Colin said. "The last thing I need is stuffy Hartford and my parents."

"Stuffy?" Robert asked, laughing. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Oh stuff it," Colin said, walking away.

"Robert, my dear, you have the tact of a very untactful thing," Finn said, throwing his arm over Robert's shoulders.

"We'll see you later Finn," Rory said, a smile on her face.

"Happy birthday man," Tristan said, shaking Finn's hand.

They made their way out of the bowling alley and to the car that Tristan had hired. They sat in back, each in their own heads as they held hands. Tristan didn't know what to do, he'd stopped lying years ago and was pretty sure he'd forgot how. He couldn't come right out and say anything because Jess didn't want him to.

"I'm real tired, babe. I think I'm gonna crash," Rory said as they pulled up to the house.

"Ok. I've got to find out if Jess needs a ride. He told me to check in with him when we got home," Tristan said, telling the partial truth but still feeling bad about it.

"Sounds good. Tell him I need to have a word with him tomorrow before I leave."

Jess's POV

Jess had let Logan take him to a coffee shop that was open. He drank two coffee's in rapid succession before he ever said a word. His mind just going over and over what happened. One minute him and Pyle had been talking, the next minute they were making out.

Ok, if Jess was honest, they hadn't just been talking. They'd been flirting pretty heavy. There was an electric pull between them that had been hard to deny. He wanted her and he didn't care that it was wrong. He hadn't felt that way since he'd watch Rory and the lumberjack walk around Stars Hollow. It was a surreal feeling, knowing that it wasn't supposed to be happening but it was.

Half of him was glad that Logan had interrupted them. He knew it was the right thing that they weren't together. He was sure that he wouldn't have been able to stop on his own. The other half of him couldn't believe his friend's horrible timing. All he could think was if Logan had waited five more minutes and he had no clue why he felt that way.

"So you gonna tell me about the kiss?" Logan asked, breaking into Jess's thoughts.

"You saw that?" Jess asked, looking up at Logan finally.

"Hard to miss."

"Then what's to tell?" he asked, trying to play it off.

"Oh um, how about the fact that the kissee, or the kisser from the way I saw it, was not your girlfriend."

"You had to point that out," Jess said with a sigh. "We need to be where I can smoke."

They moved outside to a bench that just happened to be near and Jess lit up a cigarette. Before he could start talking, both of their cell phones seemed to go off at once. They checked them and responded. Jess had just slipped his phone in his pocket when it started ringing. Pulling it back and seeing it was Tristan, he quickly answered and asked him to meet them, eager for his opinion on all this.

Knowing Tristan would show up, he talked work with Logan to pass the time, only wanting to tell the whole story once. He'd gotten Rory's take on the whole thing, minus the addition of the kiss and know he wanted to see what the guys said. He had a feeling he already knew what he was doing but he wanted to make sure he was right.

"You know, this is ridiculous right," Logan said, groaning all of a sudden.

"What?" Jess asked, confused on how possible interviews for the app could be ridiculous.

"Kalli," Logan said, letting his head fall back. "I knew how she was, she warned me, and I thought it was the perfect solution for me but I had to screw it up two-fold."

"Girl problems," Jess said, nodding his head knowingly.

"I knew it and I still fell for her and found hope. Screw hope," Logan said bitterly.

"She came across cold hearted man," Jess said, vaguely remembering when he'd met Kalli. "I didn't really like her to be honest."

"She wasn't cold hearted," Logan said, turning to look at him. "She wasn't."

"Ok."

"Sitting on a bus bench?" Tristan asked, walking up to them. "What if a bus stops?"

"This time of night?" Logan asked, looking around for a bus.

"Wave them on," Jess said, shrugging.

They made room for Tristan on the bench, Jess between the two. He lit another cigarette and started telling them everything. He started with Lei and covered their whole relationship up to their current problems. Then he talked about Pyle and how things had gone since he'd met her and ending with the kissing.

These kisses held a fire he'd never felt before. They left him wanting more and to explore to see what else was new. But they confused him at the same time. Was he really drawn to her and those kisses or was he acting out due to the insane problems that came out of nowhere with Lei.

He listened to what Logan had to say and then he listened to Tristan. They said the same thing as Rory had said and what Jess had known all along. He knew what he was going to have to do and he hated it. There was no way around it though, not if he wanted to be a decent human being.

They talked a little more and Logan shocked him by asking him to come with him Friday. He pointed out that now that Kalli wasn't in the picture, he had an extra ticket. He didn't want to find an easy girl at the last minute and thought Jess could use some time away.

"Everyone else is going to be there anyway," Logan pointed out.

"Everyone else is obligated," Jess said, lighting another cigarette. "I'm not."


	104. Uncomfortable Conversations

Logan's POV

The next day Logan had found both of his new homes. There was a perfect building that he paid for immediately and called his people to start moving in. He mentioned to the realtor he needed that kind of luck in finding a place for himself. She informed him of an condo that was opening up just around the corner.

It took a couple of phone calls but she was able to get him a private showing that day. It was the perfect place for him and in perfect distance of the office. He negotiated and was able to buy the place that day. He couldn't move in for a month but he was ok with that. It was worth the wait. He signed the papers and walked out a happier man.

He was in his car heading back to the hotel when his cell started ringing. Flying on the adrenaline of getting what he wanted, he answered the phone without bothering to check the caller ID. If he had he would have known to avoid the call at all costs.

"Huntzberger here," he said, smiling out the window.

"It's about time," Honor said, sounded disgusted. "Since when do you have them hold your sisters calls?"

"I'm in the process of a move," Logan said, wishing he'd checked the ID. "I don't have time for anything else. Moving a business is a hard work."

"Blah, blah, blah, you mistakenly think I care," she said, sounding more like the air-headed society girl she was raised and less like his sister.

He wondered if the change was due to avoiding her call. It sounded like so much more but he couldn't be sure.

"Honor, did I miss something?" he asked, his good mood from his purchases quickly dissolving.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger you have been ignoring my phone calls and that is unacceptable," his mom's voice came through loud and clear, making him understand his sister's tone.

"As I said Mother," Logan started to say, the society tone bleeding through on his own voice.

"It doesn't matter," she snapped, cutting him off. "You are coming to the Red Cross Masquerade, yes?"

"Yes, mother, I'll be there," Logan said, knowing it was better to cooperate then try to fight with logic but that didn't stop him from throwing in a little dig. "Emily Gilmore got me a seat."

"Well that is highly unnecessary and inappropriate I might add," Shira said in her usual high and mighty tone.

Logan wondered how she could act that way if she knew about what his father had done. He wondered if this meant she had no idea what her husband had done and it was up to him to ruin her dreams.

"It doesn't matter, though," Shira said, continuing on her rant. "You need to move on and get over that girl. She's moved on from what I hear and you're still pathetically holding on. Now I have a very nice young lady I need you to meet. You need to be on your best behavior and your most charming. Turn it on, this one is for the whole thing."

He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. She sounded manic and he knew she knew what had happened. If he could still pick up the unsaid things, it would seem his mom had something in the works that was key on him meeting someone.

She continued to talk but he was remembering another time, recently when she'd said the same thing. That had led to Francine Hayden and Rory. He had a feeling his mom had no idea who Francine's new grandmother was or what Rory's lineage actually is. That led him to think about the phone call he'd gotten from Francine. The one he had no idea what she was talking about other than offer for him she'd inform him of at the Masquerade Ball.

"Mom, mom," he said, interrupting her for the first time in a long time. "I've got to ask you a question."

"And what is so important you had to interrupt me? Were you even listening because I don't think you are?"

"I was listening but, you said to stay away from Rory, right?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Why are we talking about her?" Shira groaned and Logan wanted to laugh.

"You keep setting me up with the Hayden Heir right? That's who you have your sights set on?" he asked her, switching questions to confuse her, enjoying himself.

"Yes, she's a lovely young lady and I'm sure you'll love her," she said, oozing her fake sincerity.

"You'll learn to," he heard his sister mutter and it made his grin turn into a smile, glad to hear his sister wasn't behind this.

"Have you meet her?" Logan asked, clearly knowing the answer already.

"She's a lovely young lady," Shira said, repeating herself.

"Yes, you keep informing me of that but have you met her?" he asked insistently. "Have you truly laid eyes on her? Spoke to her?"

"Not exactly," she said after a couple of minutes. "But she's-"

"I know, a lovely young lady," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "Have you seen a picture of her?"

"No but she has to be a looker. I don't think you ever met Christopher Hayden but he was someone I would not have kicked out of my bed."

"I have met him so thanks for that unwanted image," Logan groaned.

"When did you meet him? He's passed you know."

"Tact, mother, and I met him when I dated his daughter," Logan said, as if he wasn't imparting important news. "We bonded over boarding schools and which ones we were kicked out of. It seemed we had a lot in common and I do think he liked me."

"You dated his daughter? That means you dated the Heir. When did this happen? The only girls I can remember you dating were Fallon and that pesky annoying girl. I know it wasn't Fallon."

"You can't be that dense mother," Honor said before laughing hysterically before Logan joined in.

Rory's POV

Rory was packing up the stuff she knew her and Tristan would need. They were leaving Friday when he got off work and would come back Saturday evening, so they didn't need a lot. She had a back up dress and matching accessories for Tristan but she was hoping to find the perfect dress when she went out later.

She had just finished and sat down on the couch with a book to read when her cell rang. Assuming it was Steph to let her know she was on her way, it was Francine and Rory wished she'd checked the caller ID.

"A proper lady does not answer the phone, hey," Francine said rather stiffly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"And you see that I wasn't which is precisely why you should always answer your phone properly."

"I'm sorry," Rory said.

She couldn't understand why Francine was calling her if she'd received the papers about the lawsuit. Surely, she hadn't gotten them yet or she wouldn't be calling but why hadn't she got them yet, Rory wondered.

"Too late now, just do it right next time," Francine said as if she was ordering one of her staff around. "Now, I need to discuss something with you."

"I was expecting this," Rory said, sure this was where the lawsuit would get mentioned.

"I don't know what's become of you. I was lead to believe you had better manners than I've seen displayed."

"I am not in the mood to get lectured," Rory said rather steely, ready to hang up.

"Well, I never," Francine said.

"No, you do, all the time," Rory said back with more edge than she meant. "Now is there a point to this or can we just agree to see one another tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is exactly why I was calling," Francine snapped, no longer pretending to be proper. "I have some people to introduce you too and something important to discuss. I want you to understand how important this is."

"Right, right," Rory said, rolling her eyes. "I got it. Talk to you about something important and meet some people important. Sound right?"

"Have you always been this unpleasant?" Francine asked.

"Nope. You bring out the worst in me," Rory said and hung up the phone.

She had never acted that away around someone she was supposed to respect. It wasn't like her but she couldn't help it anymore. The mere thought of that heartless old woman made her blood run cold. She was too distracted by her hatred for Francine, she didn't bother to wonder about the more obvious questions. What was so important they had to discuss it at the charity event? Who did she have to meet that was so important? And why hadn't Francine been served yet?

Rory noticed that while she'd been on the phone with her grandmother, she'd missed a text. Seeing it was from Steph, she read it twice and then checked the time it was sent. Seeing that Steph should be almost there, she quickly jumped up. In just a few minutes, she was walking out of the building as Steph's car pulled up.

Bridget's POV

Bridget walked into the tiny house Dean lived in and sat down on the couch. She'd left him alone to check on the other players in her slowly to hatch plan. They were all going about their lives as if everything was ok, not a care in the world. She'd tried to follow the brooding one but some new girl had come on the scene. Someone else had been watching him too.

The new players had her curious. She hadn't factored for them and wondered if they'd hinder her plans. It wasn't much of an idea but one she'd come up with in the last couple of days. It was a means to an end for several loose ends as far as she was concerned.

"You're back," Dean said, coming in from outside.

She frowned, sure he wasn't supposed to be back for a couple of hours. She paid attention to that, enjoying the time he was away. The more time she spent with towering idiot, the more she wanted to strangle herself and then strangle him.

"Yeah, don't you have a job?" she asked him, smiling as he took her in his arms roughly.

"Tom and some guys got food poisoning from Al's so we got the rest of it off. Lucky for us," he said, grinning at her.

"Yay," she said, inwardly cringing.

She needed to wrap this whole Rory situation up as soon as she could. She didn't know how much of the idiot she could take, she thought as they kissed.

Jess's POV

When Jess woke up, he'd immediately got dressed and left. He had a goal in mind and he wanted to get it over with. So he lit a cigarette and started walking, formulating his thoughts as to what he'd say. He hadn't a clue what his next move was past honesty. He just knew the idea of being truthful was a big relief once he'd acknowledged it.

In no time he found himself in front of Lei's café. He stood there and looked at the place before paying attention to the inside. He was disappointed to see that Parker was working. He couldn't let that stop him though. He saw Lei standing near the door to the back and he watched her for a couple of minutes.

With a firm nod and a squaring of his shoulders, Jess pushed opened the door and listened to the bell ding as he walked in. He kept his eyes on Lei and attempted to make a beeline for her. He was intercepted as he truly expected to be by Parker appearing in his way.

"Mariano," Parker said with a growl.

The way he growled Jess's name, had him looking at the guy closer then he had before. He looked familiar to Jess but he blew it off to the vague appearances the guy made.

"Outta my way Parker House I need to talk to your sister. Not you," he said, trying to side step the guy.

Anticipating the move, Parker followed Jess and grinned when Jess still couldn't get around. He had his hands on his hips as if he were Superman and Jess's brain was ringing with familiarity.

There had been a guy once who stood like that. Said it made him feel invincible but was because he was obsessed with the super hero. Jess couldn't remember his name and could barely remember the kid. He was actually shocked to have the random memory pop from nowhere.

"You know, you're not so tough," Parker said, looking Jess up and down.

"Never claimed to be," Jess said defensively.

"Beg to differ," Parker muttered.

"What's your problem?" Jess asked, getting irritated and angry immediately.

"You. It's always been you," Parker growled, sounding more like a bear disturbed during hibernation.

Suddenly Lei was there beside them, a hand on both their arms. They both shook her off at the same time and stood there glaring at one another. Another memory sparked to the front of Jess's mind, a similar stare down when he was younger between him and another kid. The same super hero wannabe kid but he still couldn't remember the kid's name.

"Guys, this is not the place," Lei said firmly, grabbing their arms again.

She drug them both into the back of the café and they let her, never once taking their eyes off one another. It was like the floodgates had opened in Jess's mind and memories from before he went to Luke's came back to him.

There was a boy and a girl he ran with who lived in the orphanage. They got up to all kind of trouble and had planned on taking it to the next level. They'd had a few minor setbacks with the police but it would have been a lot worse if his mom hadn't sobered up and sent him off. He was old enough and smart enough now to recognize that it was for his own good.

Once Lei had the door shut, she turned and looked at Jess. She smiled at him but he noticed it wasn't the bright smile she usually had for him. It made him wonder what was going on. He suddenly had a feeling there was a lot more than what he knew.

"What's going on Lei?" he asked her, looking her square in the eye.

"You tell me," she said, going over to the chair and sitting down. "You said you were going to call me and now you're here. Why are you here Jess?"

"Yeah, why are you here Jesse?" Parker asked, repeating her as he stood in front of Jess.

"Man, you need to knock that off Cody," Jess said without thinking.

Hearing himself, he stopped short and looked at the man in front of him. Sure enough it was the kid he ran with back in the day. Quickly he looked over to Lei and could remember the annoying little girl that never left Cody's side. She bugged them all but Cody said they were stuck with her.

"Little Goofy Danna," Jess said, recognizing his past.

"No one calls me that anymore," she said, crossing her arms and reminding Jess of the child she once was.

"This is surreal," he said, sliding down to sit on the edge of the desk.

"I think he finally remembers the ones he left behind," Parker said, looking back at his sister.

"How long have you guys known who I was? Why didn't you tell me?" Jess asked, looking from one to the other.

"Does it really matter? We didn't forget and leave you behind, like you did," Parker said accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jess said, standing back up from the desk once the reality of the situation set in. "And I'm not sure I like how this has all gone down."

He started to move towards the door, eager to leave the place and his past behind for the second time. However, as Cody, or Parker, was prone to doing, he stepped in the way and blocked Jess's path.

"This is getting real old," he said, lighting a cigarette.

"So is being left behind when you knew how much we needed you," Parker said, angry enough that Jess took a step back.

"Wait a minute," Jess said, turning to look to Lei who still sat quietly watching them. "Is he talking about the past?"

"Nine times out of ten," she said nonchalantly.

"Can't you get over it?" he asked, turning back to Parker.

"Could you?" Parker growled.

"Remember that accident I mentioned?" Lei said, studying her nails. "That's when it happened. Messed him up pretty good too."

"Wait a minute, you idiots actually tried to rob the Naked Cowboy?" Jess said, unable to believe they went through with an idea they had when they were drunk. "Let me guess, he fought back and the cops got involved, you lost major."

"Because you weren't there to play look out," Parker snapped.

"You think it would have played out any differently if I'd been there?" Jess asked incredulously. "I would have gone down with you, that's what would have happened."

"See I tried to tell him that when he reminded me who you were," Lei said. "But he wouldn't listen and he started enacting all kinds of revenge. When I tried to persuade him that you didn't deserve that, he persuaded me different. Especially when you never put me first."

"I never put you first? Excuse me, our whole thing was based on a lie. Who didn't put who first?"


	105. We Shouldn't Be Friends

Logan's POV

After the phone call with his family, Logan felt agitated. His day was clear now that he'd found proper space so he went to the gym in his hotel. He worked out for a couple of hours and still didn't feel any better. The only real change was his body being exhausted.

Back in his room, he was still feeling restless and picked up his phone. He flipped through his contacts realizing he didn't have many New York contacts outside of the business world. He had never noticed how empty his life had been in California and now he couldn't understand how he'd lived it.

Without hesitating Logan pressed send and held the phone up to his ear. He waited out the rings and hung up with the voicemail picked up, not sure what kind of message to leave. He looked at his phone, debating on calling Ace even though he said he wouldn't be free until next week. He shook his head and set his phone on the table.

He grabbed his laptop and a beer out of the mini-fridge before taking his seat again. He'd just opened up the search engine when his phone signaled a text. He grabbed the phone while pecking in his search with the other hand. Hitting enter on his search, he opened up the messages to read the text. After reading it a second time, he turned the laptop back off.

In a matter of minutes he was out the door. He told his driver the address that had been in the text and told him to hurry before sliding into the back. Once they were back on the road, Logan pulled his cell out again and sent a text with just three letters.

OMW.

Rory's POV

Rory had been a little leery of going shopping the minute she found out that Pyle had come along. She wasn't sure where she stood with the girl and hadn't had a moment talk to Jess. However, good old pregnant Steph hadn't bothered to inform Rory until the last minute, so she had no time to process.

However, she was quickly put at ease when Pyle immediately apologized. It seemed that the kiss had just happened and she'd been shook up, unsure how to act about it. Rory nodded along, not knowing what she was talking about but it was obvious she was supposed to.

"I was being a total stupid girl about it but I'm over it now," Pyle said, sitting back and looking out the window. "I'm over it now."

"She's so not," Steph said with a giggle.

Rory didn't know what to say so she did the next best thing. "So how's our mother to be today?"

As Steph prattled on, Rory mulled over the information she'd just received. Pyle had been out of sorts over a kiss that she was supposed to know all about. That meant only one thing. The kiss had been between her and Jess, the very person who had disappeared on her and she hadn't seen since. She wondered what this meant for Lei and if he'd made his decision yet, irritated with how slow he'd been about it.

"So any idea what you're looking for Rory?" Steph asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Quickly realizing they'd moved from her pregnancy to what they'd wear tomorrow, Rory shook her head no.

"I have a back up dress if I can't find anything but other than that, all I know is I want to buy something today," she explained.

"You want something new and pretty," Steph said, nodding her head seriously.

"Makes perfect sense," Pyle said, her nose in her phone.

"She's coming with me tonight and she's not happy about it," Steph said.

"I still don't see how you could score a last minute seat," Pyle said, shooting Steph the evil eye.

"I told you," Steph said, sighing and rolling her eyes at the same time, making Rory chuckle. "Logan is refusing to use his family seat and instead is going on the seat Emily Gilmore got him, therefore they had a seat to fill or they'd parish in proper seating charts for years to come. So they asked me to help and you're coming."

Rory started laughing, hearing the logic and understanding it as she did. Pyle pouted and went back to her phone. Just a couple of moments later, they stopped and the driver opened the door. Steph got out first and they followed behind her. Rory looked around, not recognizing the area they were in.

It was a brownstone boutique like she'd heard rumors of. They exist but you have to be invited, with some being by appointment only. Just the idea of getting inside exited Rory and she made a mental note to remember everything to tell her mom.

"This is Verma Velma's building. She's a real special lady who's been there and done that with everything," Steph explained in a hushed whisper as they walked inside. "Our cells need to be silenced and we can't answer them no matter what. We whisper, we look, we admire, we pay whatever price we're given and we mustn't dilly dally."

Both Rory and Pyle nodded. Inside each room were racks upon racks of dresses and it was like that all the way up. Inside the entrance was a hostess stand with a beautiful model like blonde standing there.

"How can I assist you today?" she asked them.

"Masquerade ball," Steph said.

"You'll want the third floor, please go on up," the blonde said.

They went up the stairs, looking at everything they could as they walked passed. Rory had about a million questions running through her head as she tried to remember everything. On the third floor it was so spacious, the three of them separated, in search of the perfect dress.

Jess's POV

Jess grew tired trying to explain to Parker how he wasn't at fault. He felt bad that the Naked Cowboy beat him so bad he had brain damage. It was funny but he knew better then to laugh, knowing he'd laugh plenty later when he was away from these psychos. Ultimately though, it wasn't his fault. Just because they went ahead without him doesn't mean he's involved in anyway. However many times he said this, Parker wouldn't listen.

"He's not going to get it," Lei said, sounding bored.

She'd moved out of the chair and was laying on the floor, he feet up on the chair and her phone in front of her face.

"Which is fine but why won't he let me leave," Jess said through clenched teeth. "This is ridiculous."

"He needs his medicine. It's the only thing that will calm him down."

"Where are they?"

"I'm not taking those stupid pills," Parker said, getting madder, which Jess didn't think was possible. "I don't think straight then."

"The irony," Jess muttered as they could hear loud voices from the other side of the door.

"What's that? What's going on?" Parker said, looking from the door to his sister.

"How am I supposed to know? We're in here, remember?" Lei said, standing up and moving towards the door. "I'll go see."

"No. You can't leave," Parker said, moving in front of her.

Jess eyed the door wondering if he could move fast enough. Before he could make the split second decision, the door flew open on its own.

"What the-" Parker cried out as Logan appeared in the door.

"Jess are you in here?" Logan said as his eyes fell on Jess.

"What's up Huntzberger?" Jess asked calmly, emphasizing Logan's last name.

"I couldn't get you to answer, you weren't home," Logan said, eyes locked on Jess.

"Is there a problem with the app?" he asked, helping him out.

"Yes, yes, I need you at the office."

"Guys," Jess said, looking from Parker to Lei. "It's been…let's not do it again."

"Wait, Crash Dummy," Lei said, hurrying over to him. "What about us?"

"It's Jess," he said, pulling away from her. "And what about us? What us? There is no us and can't be. I know who you are now."

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Logan to follow behind him. He walked straight out of the café and walked away from it before stopping. He lit a cigarette and looked back at the building.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked, standing next to him.

"Let's get away from here and I'll tell all."

Rory's POV

Rory knew in an instant she'd found her dress. It was perfect and she knew Tristan could match with it based on what he already had. It was a strapless, knee length cocktail dress made of white lace. It had a black satin bodice with a bow. It was everything she was looking for without knowing what she was looking for. She grabbed the dress already matching it with her black arm length opera gloves and a pair of black stiletto. She just needed a mask.

She turned around and went in search of Steph. She planned out her hair, thinking she'd leave it down and curl it, pinning the sides back. Simple, subtle evening makeup and she'd have the look she wanted if she could just find the right mask.

"Hey, good, a second opinion," Pyle said, grabbing Rory's arm as she appeared out of nowhere.

They went back into a corner and Pyle held out three dresses. Rory looked at all three of them, holding each one up to Pyle to picture her in it. As she did that, Pyle chatted about how Steph had been telling her about Logan, wanting to pair them up.

"This one," Rory said, putting two dresses back and handing her the third. "Did she tell you we used to date? He asked me to marry him and I said no. Did she tell you that?"

"This one?" Pyle repeated, holding the chosen dress up.

It was similar to Rory's in that it was a strapless knee length cocktail dress but that's where the similarities ended. This one was multiple shades of green and a full skirt. There were peacock feathers that wrapped around the bodice and down the skirt. If she was honest, she'd have picked this dress if she saw it first.

"I have the perfect shoes to go with that, black and gold ankle boots. Now you need a mask," she said. "That's all I need too. Where's Steph?"

"She went that way," Pyle said, pointing in a vague direction. "And no, she didn't tell me about you and Logan. Is it a problem for you then?"

"Oh it's no problem. Why should it be? Have you met Tristan?" Rory asked with a chuckle. "I'm more concerned about Jess."

"Jess," Pyle sighed. "He's special isn't he?"

"Yeah, he sure is," Rory said and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Pyle asked, looking at her.

"Did Jess tell you we dated?"

"You and Jess?"

Rory nodded, laughing. Pyle joined in, laughing with her. When they found Steph, they were still laughing. She looked at them, amused, and waited for their laughter to subside. When it did, she held up a dress and then waited for their response.

It was an aquamarine blue, strapless empire waist, floor length dress with a long train with crystals on the bodice. A silver and diamond chain decorated the top.

"It's a princess dress," Rory said.

"That's what I thought," Steph said with a smile.

"It's beautiful Steph. You're diamond snowflake will go with that."

"That's what I thought," Steph said. "Now let me see yours."

Logan's POV

As his car pulled away, Logan asked Jess where he wanted to go. It took him several seconds before he said he just wanted to go home. Logan gave the driver the address and they just sat there in silence. He wanted to ask questions but figured he'd wait until they were in the apartment.

In the apartment, Logan could quickly tell that Rory and Tristan wasn't home. He followed Jess into his office and leaned against the desk. Jess sat down and lit up a cigarette, making Logan notice that his hand was shaking.

"So, I'm glad you trust me to rescue you, but since when did guys do that for one another?" he asked after Jess had finished half his cigarette.

"That," Jess said with a dry chuckle, "Was my break-up with…Lei."

"That was some break-up then."

"It was."

They lapsed into silence again and Jess finished his cigarette. After butting it, he left the room and Logan looked around. It was a nice office, a good desk and chair with the rest of the room filled with bookcases. The bookcases were stuffed full of books in every shape and size. He stole a cigarette out of the pack left on the desk and started looking through the shelves.

"Here," Jess said. "See anything you like?"

"You read out of my league," Logan said, turning and talking the offered beer. "Just like Ace always did."

"What do you read?" Jess asked, lighting another cigarette.

"Read? Besides my email?"

"We shouldn't be friends," Jess said with a smirk.

"No, there is no way on Earth we should be friends, here where she lives with her new man," Logan said, agreeing with him and laughing.

"I used to hate you," Jess said, swigging his beer consistently.

"I was too keen on you either," Logan said, talking another long pull off his beer.

"I couldn't figure a way out," he said, his voice suddenly much low. "I can always find a way out but not this time."

Logan knew he was now talking about whatever happened earlier. He didn't say anything, figuring it was better to wait him out. He didn't openly stare at Jess but he kept his eyes on him and he was just sitting there. The silence started getting to Logan when Jess finally started talking again.

"I used to know them, back before," he said, trailing off for a moment. "They were conning me, who knows for what."

Logan could hear the distance in Jess's voice and knew there was more to the story. He had a feeling there was a whole lot more but didn't want to push him. He decided he'd wait until Rory and Tristan came home, so he could fill them in.

"Well forget about them," Logan said, finishing his beer. "You wanted to be done with her and now you are. We'll go to the stupid crap tomorrow, drink and have a good time, and then you'll confront Pyle and your feelings head on as we take over the news media."

Jess laughed which had been Logan's plan. Then they moved out to the living room, stopping for another beer on the way. That's where they were when Rory came home and a while later when Tristan returned.


	106. The Party Bus

Tristan's POV

Tristan had spent the morning in court. They had a Broadway legend's son charged with check fraud they were trying to defend. He honestly didn't care for the case because in his opinion the little punk should get in trouble. However, lawyers weren't allowed to have personal opinions so he kept his mouth shut and looked for ways to help the case.

It wasn't his case but he was sitting in on it to learn the ropes. Michael had been doing things like that with different types of cases. Tristan had got the impression he was getting a crash course in how this particular office ran but he couldn't figure out why.

"Well, you should probably get out of here," Michael said when the left the courtroom for lunch recess.

"Are you sure?" I can go late, or not go," Tristan said, repeating an offer he'd made numerous times.

"You have to go," Michael was quick to say, making Tristan arch an eyebrow quizzically as he looked at his boss.

"And why's that?"

"Since when did it become acceptable to question a superior?" Michael asked but Tristan could see him smiling.

"When the superior is way too kind, that's when."

Michael laughed as they walked out of the courthouse. It was a long break as the prosecution had submitted new evidence and the judge had wanted to look it over before he made his decision. He knew the papers made Michael uncomfortable. He'd said it was never good when there was last minute evidence.

"Don't question it. I'll call in a favor and when I do, you'll know," Michael said cryptically when they reached their cars. "Now go, have a ball."

He laughed at his own pun and Tristan just shook his head, smiling. He thanked his boss and new friend before getting in their cars. He thought again how nice it was of Rory to let him use her car as his mobile office as Michael called cars.

The whole drive to the apartment Tristan couldn't get over how well his life was going. He had a great job, a wonderful girlfriend, a great circle of friends, and he hadn't had any major flare ups. He was happy and he wondered how long it would be before something cropped up. He couldn't believe life could be so grand without strife. It'd never been that way for him before.

"There you are," Rory said, smiling at him when he walked in the apartment.

"Here I am, come to save the day," he said, putting his hands on his hips and standing like Superman.

"Oh that's classic," Jess said, laughing as he passed by them.

"Hardy har har," Tristan said, setting his briefcase down on the hall table. "How long till we have to leave?"

"Two pm," she said after giving him a kiss. "So that's an hour from now."

Logan's POV

Logan sat on the couch and watched the three of them joke at the door. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the closeness he witnessed. He shook his head, missing the days when he was numb and could feel nothing. Emotions weren't his strong suit but they were everywhere these days.

Frustrated with himself, he stood up and walked over to the DVD stand. He looked through their movies, easily recognizing more than half the collection.

"You ok?" Ace said, coming up behind him and making him jump a little.

"Who me? I'm just on top of the world, Ace," he said, smirking at her. "You know me."

"Yes, Logan, I know you," she told him, looking into his eyes with her piercing blue ones. "That's why I was checking on you."

"I'm fine, Ace," he told her again. "Really."

She looked at him and he could tell she didn't believe him. He was fine but he didn't want to get into the heavy feeling of his emotional rollercoaster. It was embarrassing just to think about it.

"How are you doing? Everything under control with Bridget? You ready to face Francine and Hartford?" he asked, turning the spotlight on to her.

"Bridget has disappeared to all intents and purposes it seems. No sight of anything since Jess's incident," she said as they both sat down on the couches where Jess was already sitting. "I'm not sure about Francine. I don't want to deal with her but I know I will. What are you doing about her?"

"I wanna see what she says. I want to know what the plan is before I foil it."

Both Ace and Jess laughed, making him smile. They chatted as they waited for Tristan to finish his shower. Logan had got them a car and they were picking up Steph, Colin and Finn before driving to Hartford. They'd all attend the charity event and then stay in the rooms reserved for them at the Dragonfly Inn.

"You know, you didn't have to go to such an effort," Ace said to him when they were discussing the nights plans.

"You know it's not a big deal," he told her.

"It seems like a lot," she insisted.

"It's not, we have to get there somehow, we need some place to stay, it all makes perfect sense if you don't overthink it," he told her.

"You forget who you're talking to?" Jess asked with a laugh. "Rory always overthinks everything. It's who she is."

"Hey!" she said, a smile on her face. "I'm right here, you don't need to talk about me like I'm not here."

"How else would we rile you up?" Tristan asked, joining them in the living room.

"We ready to go?" Logan asked, standing up, ready to pick up the others and hit the road.

Jess's POV

"I can't believe you rented a party bus," Jess said for the third time.

He'd gone with Logan to knock on Colin and Steph's door, giving Rory and Tristan some alone time. They'd teased the couple, saying it was the last time they'd be alone until sometime tomorrow so they'd better enjoy it because they didn't want to see the sappy crap.

"You better tell that to Steph and Colin then too," Rory had said with a laugh.

"Ace, they're married and pregnant, there is no sappy crap with them," Logan told her. "Besides, do you remember who you're talking about? Colin was never one for PDA anyway."

Jess had met Colin and Steph of course but he'd not really spent any time with them. Finn was supposed to be there as well Logan had said when they got out of the party bus. That was ok with Jess because he had talked with that guy. He thought he was strange but attributed that to being from the land down under. Otherwise, Jess had to admit he liked the guy.

"The party bus would fit all of us comfortably for all three drives. There is drinks and snacks included as well as music. We have no reason not to enjoy ourselves because we all know the masquerade ball won't be near as much fun as it should be," Logan explained as they approached the door.

Colin and Steph lived in a gated community. They'd had to leave the bus outside the gates which Jess had found funny. Looking around though, he had to admit it was a nice place they'd moved. It was more like Stars Hollow then New York City and was the perfect place to raise a child.

Shaking his head as Logan knocked on the door, Jess thought of himself as becoming an old softie.

"Hey," Colin said, opening the door after a couple of seconds. "We've been wondering where you were."

"We're here," Logan said as they walked in.

"Well, we're here," Jess said with a smirk as he stressed the word we're. "Everyone else is in the party bus outside the gates."

"Oh my that is not ok," Steph said, walking into the room. "I told them you were coming."

"It was the party bus," Jess said, still unable to get over the idea of a party bus like he'd only ever seen on TV.

"Jess, you're here," Steph said, as if just noticing him. He was pretty sure it was the first time she'd said his name and he was shocked she even remembered it.

"He's my date," Logan said. "That's why I rented the party bus, to impress him."

"Oh and I'm thoroughly impressed but you're still not getting lucky tonight," Jess said with a smirk.

"Oh, well, that's wonderful," Steph said nervously and Jess wondered what the problem was.

"Is there something wrong?" Logan asked.

Steph didn't answer him and instead turned and walked away.

"Colin?" Logan asked, after Steph had disappeared.

Jess wanted to go outside and have a cigarette. He didn't know what the problem was but he honestly didn't care. He could avoid her if that's what she wanted. He could always just go home too. He didn't want to be a problem.

"Her friend is here, she's bringing her tonight to make her forget some kiss or something. She's all concerned with her friend. It's her mothering instinct or something," Colin said with an exasperated sigh.

At the word kiss, Jess's head shot up as he remembered kissing Pyle at the birthday party. He hadn't spoke to her since Logan had interrupted them but he hadn't stopped thinking about her. Or thinking about how he'd already screwed it up.

"Forget a kiss?" Logan repeated and Jess noticed he was being watched as Logan continued, "You don't think, do you?"

"You think?" Jess asked, realizing Logan was thinking Steph's friend could be Pyle. He honestly had no clue.

"It's a crazy coincidence otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" Colin asked, clearly annoyed. "You sound like the women when they gossip."

"I take offense to that," Jess said seriously while trying to stifle a chuckle.

"As do I," Logan said but he had a smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't aggravate me Huntzberger," Colin sighed. "I've got Finn and the girls for that."

"Where is Finn?" Logan asked, laughing.

"He's with the girls. Where else would he be?"

"To true," Logan said, nodding his head. "Is she a red head?"

"Finn doesn't discriminate anymore," Colin said seriously. "His words, not mine. But she said she had red hair not too long ago but dyed it back to the original brunette recently."

Jess's eyes grew wide as he looked over at Logan. He nodded his head at the unasked question. He knew for a fact that Pyle had dyed her hair brown just recently and that it had once been red. But what were the odds that Pyle was Steph's friend wanting to forget the same kiss Jess couldn't even begin to forget.

Rory's POV

Rory and Tristan pulled back from their little make out session, attempting to catch their breath. She just looked in his eyes and marveled at all the years wasted because she thought he was annoying.

"They sure are taking awhile," Tristan said, breaking their eye contact as he reached for the champagne they'd already opened.

"They are," she said, looking towards the gated community when she remembered who was in the house. "Oh I bet I know why."

"You look guilty, what do you know?" Tristan asked, handing her a full glass of champagne.

"Pyle is coming with Steph," she said, still looking out the window. "Jess just went to the door with Logan."

"That is a twist in the plot," Tristan agreed.

"What do you know?" she asked, now looking at his face and the way he looked in thought.

"It's not my place to say," he said. "Though I am shocked to know you don't know."

"Oh I know, I was left out of the loop but I know all the same," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and sending a glare his way.

She turned to look back out the window and saw her six friends heading towards them. She noticed the girls were in front of the guys and walking with a purposeful stride. She wondered if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She knew Pyle and Jess kissed. She knew they both wanted to go out and forget the other one. That's about all she knew about her colleagues. However, she knew Jess had broke up with Lei the day before. She just didn't know how it was going. For some reason, she was feeling left out of her cousin's life.

Suddenly, Finn broke out of the pack and sped up his pace so he'd pass the ladies. He kept up until he reached the party bus, opening the door and stepping to the side.

"Thanks Finny," Steph said as her and Pyle climbed aboard.

Finn shot Steph a dirty look that made Rory laugh and drawing the attention to her.

"Kitten," Finn cried, moving past the girls to get to Rory.

He took the spot next to her and sat very close, putting his arm around her and his legs on her. Laughing she slipped her arm around him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's always wonderful to see you Finn."

By this time everyone was on the bus and sitting down. Rory couldn't help but notice that Pyle and Jess sat as far from one another as they could. They wouldn't even look the other's way. Rory wondered what this meant from East Truncheon and work Monday morning.

"I wouldn't say wonderful," Colin said with a smile.

"Oh you love you me you just need to admit it," Finn said with a grin making everybody laugh.

"Tell me again, what's the plan Rory?" Steph asked.

"We'll go to the pool house where the guys will stay in the main room while us ladies adjourn to the bedroom. We'll all get ready and then head to the ball to have a grand old time," Rory said, settling back into Tristan's side.

"And from there we'll hop back into this lovely piece of transportation and drive to the wonderfully quaint little town of Stars Hollow where there are rooms…" Logan said, trailing off suddenly.

Rory noticed he was looking in Pyle's direction and she realized that there wasn't a room for Steph's surprise guest. She wondered if her mom had any rooms available, knowing it would be an easy fix as long as they weren't full.

"Hey don't worry about me," Pyle said, speaking up for the first time since she boarded the party bus. "I got me, no one has to take care of me."

"If I'd have known you were coming, I'd have booked you a room. You can have my room," Logan said, being the kind soul Rory knew him to be.

"No, you do you, I got me," Pyle said firmly.

"It's no problem," Logan insisted.

"He won't give up hun," Steph said to her. "I told you, he wasn't who you'd expect him to be. He never was even when he tried to be."

"Amen to that," Rory said as she watched Pyle finally look towards Jess.

"She's got a place to say," Jess said after a couple of minutes. "Don't worry about her."


	107. Tension

Jess's POV

Jess had been shocked when Pyle had come down the hallway but that shock only lasted a short minute. It seemed only fitting and right that she would be there based on what she'd told him. It made more sense for her to go to this thing then for him to go.

He kept his mouth shut as they made their way to the party bus. He sat down quickly and watched as she sat as far from him as she could. He wondered if she regretted kissing him or if he was a bad kisser. He'd never had complaints before but he never had compliments really either.

On the bus, he tried to zone out as he was usually good at doing in moving vehicles. Not this time. He was painfully and acutely aware of everything going on around him. He drank the champagne even though he hated the stuff and desperately wanted a cigarette.

He wasn't going to get involved in the conversation but when Pyle looked at him, he couldn't help himself. He knew she didn't want anyone to provide anything for her for whatever reason and Logan wasn't letting up. The guy was borderline annoying when it came to his insisting on being a charitable man.

If he thought speaking up was going to help ease the weird tension, he was wrong. She gave him a small smile and then nothing. Not a look, a word, nothing. He didn't know what that meant and it was driving him nuts. He couldn't stop watching her, seething with jealousy as she talked with everyone but him. It made him feel seventeen and back in Stars Hollow watching Rory with the lumberjack idiot. He didn't like feeling that way.

When they got to the pool house, he sat outside and smoked a couple of cigarettes before going inside. It didn't take him long to put on the three piece suit and he went and sat back outside, smoking yet another cigarette.

"Can I bum one?" Logan asked, walking up behind.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jess asked with a chuckle, handing him a cigarette and his lighter.

Logan lit the cigarette and handing back the lighter, he said, "What makes you think I wanted to talk? I just wanted to bum a smoke."

"You only bum a smoke when you want to talk about something," Jess told him, pocketing his lighter and cigarettes. "It's cool, just spit it out."

"Why don't you?" Logan said, taking a seat.

"Huh?"

"You're quiet. You've disconnected from the rest of us. What's up?" Logan said. "I believe your own words were, spit it out."

Jess sighed and took a long drag off his cigarette. He looked back over his shoulder towards the pool house, making sure no one else was coming out. It was bad enough to whine about a girl, he didn't need everyone to hear him.

"Did you notice she won't even look at me and her friend gave me the worst look when she saw I was here?"

Tristan's POV

Tristan looked out the window at Jess and Logan talking as he listened to the inane ramblings of Finn. He already had a feeling it was going to be a bad night. He'd walked over to his bag, glad he'd brought his pills, when Finn turned to him.

"DuGrey, what's with the tension? What did we hapless souls miss?"

"Hapless? Do you even know what that means?" Colin asked him from where he sat on the couch.

"Why? Should I?"

Colin shook his head and took a drink of the Scotch he'd poured. Tristan swallowed the pills dry and leaned against the table, looking at Finn.

"Pop something good?" Colin asked.

"Pain meds for a headache," Tristan said, still looking at Finn. "What tension are you referring to?"

"Your mate and the lovely, delectable Sheila. Is he the bloke she kissed and ran?"

"I still don't understand that friendship," Colin said, now looking out the window to Jess and Logan.

Tristan didn't know what to say. He knew Jess wouldn't want to be talked about but Finn had pretty much already figured it out.

"Jess has said the same thing," Tristan said, buying time.

"Do you know their history?" Colin asked, still watching out the window as he finished his drink.

"Not really. Both Rory's exes. What's weirder then that?" Tristan asked with a shrug as he glanced back out the window.

"They almost came to blows one time. I don't know the details but it was pretty," Colin told him. "Logan came back unglued. He was angry and ranting, saying that he'd lost his Ace to some writer ex punk. It was bad."

"It wasn't true though," Finn added. "And seems pointless since it's not the reason for the tension."

So much for that short attention span he'd heard so much about, Tristan thought.

"I'm not really sure about the tension. Last I knew everything was fine. Hadn't sensed any tension," Tristan said unconvincingly.

"So either that kiss was amazing or horrible," Finn said, finally turning away from Tristan.

"Why are you so interested Finn?" Colin asked, turning from the window to look at his friend.

"Tension isn't good for a good time," Finn said as if it was obvious.

"That is very true," Tristan said with a chuckle.

At that moment, Jess and Logan walked in from outside as the door to the bedroom opened and the ladies walked out.

Rory's POV

The party bus had been a great idea for the first half of the ride but by the time they reached Hartford, Rory was glad to get out and stretch. It wasn't that it was bad on the bus, but three hours in a vehicle is always wearing, more so when you factor in all the other people.

In the pool house, Steph flew into the bathroom immediately, cursing Logan's name for not thinking of a pregnant woman traveling. Rory started getting her stuff together for the night and assumed Pyle was doing the same thing. Until she turned around to find Pyle standing close to her, watching her. It was kind of creepy after everything Rory had been through.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Has Jess said anything?" Pyle asked, anxiously. "And can I smoke in here because I can't go back out there yet."

"Um," Rory said, looking around, unsure what to say. "Open a window and stay near it while smoking please."

Pyle nodded and hurried over to the window furthest from the bed. She quickly opened the window while simultaneously lighting a cigarette. After smoking half, she looked back to Rory with an expectant look on her face.

"Did he say anything yet? You have to tell me. I haven't heard from him at all," Pyle said before she groaned. "I'm such a girl over this and I hate that."

Rory smiled, knowing the feeling being referred to. It was annoying to care that much but it couldn't be helped. It just was.

"No, he hasn't said two words. I only know about the kiss because you told me," Rory told her honestly, not feeling like she was breaking trust when she wasn't told anything. "However, I will say this much. The very next day he went over to Lei's. Something happened and he came home with Logan. I don't know the details except that he sent a text asking for help with an address. Logan showed, brought him home, and Jess is single now."

"Huh," Pyle said, putting her cigarette butt in her cellophane of her cigarette pack as Rory started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You and him have a lot in common," Rory told her, brushing her hair at the same time.

"How do you say that? From what I know we are anything but alike."

"Huh," Rory said with a smirk and left it at that.

"That is so much better," Steph said, coming out of the bathroom. "Don't ever get pregnant. If you do, you get to know every bathroom that's remotely within your radar."

"That's nice to know," Rory said before all three girls started laughing and getting ready.

They chatted while they worked, helping one another with the little things. When they were finally ready, they lined up at the door and did a final check.

"Ready girls?" Steph asked, hand on the door.

Rory and Pyle both nodded. Rory wondered what the night would bring. Between Francine and the tension between Jess and Pyle, it was sure to be an eventful night, she thought as Steph opened the door.

Jess's POV

As they walked back to the pool house, Jess couldn't say he felt any better. Talking to Logan didn't give him any magical answers on Pyle. All he knew was that he was attracted to her. There was no denying what he was feeling anymore. Logan had explained that Steph had reacted based on Pyle and that she wasn't the type to have an issue with Jess himself. That had been good to know but he was more concerned with Pyle.

As he walked inside, the girls were coming out. Steph and Rory came out first, all dolled up and ready to go with their masks in hand. When he saw Pyle, he stopped in his tracks. She had on a tight, short, strapless green dress that immediately made him think of a sexy peacock. There were peacock feathers that wrapped around her and her mask matched.

Her now dark brown hair was piled on her head in curls. She had on a pair of fishnets hose and looked amazing. Then she pulled her mask down and smiled at him. She took his breath away with how beautiful she truly was.

"Well look at that," Rory said with a smile directed to him. "You guys match."

"Huh."

"Let's get this monkey show on the road," Logan said, clapping his hands.

"Here, here," Finn cried, holding up the glass of Scotch he'd been drinking.

They made their way to the party bus and climbed aboard. Everyone was talking at once but Jess couldn't take his eyes off of Pyle. He didn't make it obvious, looking out her peripheral vision. He'd known from minute one that she was attractive but seeing her dressed like the sexy peacock had him mesmerized.

'We're here, you gonna move," Logan said low enough that only Jess could here. "Or you just gonna continue to drool?"

"Shut up man I don't drool," Jess said as he got up, noticing that everyone else had already filed off the bus.

"Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say," Logan said with a laugh.

Logan's POV

Logan was impressed that Emily had gotten the Masonic lodge. It was a hard building to get the use of. Not only was it still in use for the local masons but it was on the top of the Historical society's list. He knew she had to pull some major strings to get an event of this magnitude thrown there. Walking inside, they discovered they were scattered throughout the room at different tables.

"This won't do," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure we're seated like this for a reason," Rory said.

"I'm sure we are, Ace," he said, looking at the girl who'd become of his best friends. "Did you notice you're sitting nowhere near Tristan?"

"Wait, what?" Tristan asked, speaking up and looking agitated.

"Where would Emily be?" Logan asked Rory.

"Uh," Rory said, looking around the room. "The caterers. In the kitchen. Or at the door but she wasn't there for us so I'd say the kitchen."

"I'll be back," he said and strode off in the direction she'd suggested.

In no time he'd found the woman in question. Rory had been right and when he got close, he could hear her voice. She was admonishing the staff up the last minute with directions, as was her way.

"Logan," Emily gasped when she saw him standing in the doorway. "What are you doing back here? You shouldn't be here. Is everything alright?"

He smiled briefly at the familiar sounds of a Gilmore rant before he let his smile fall when he spoke. "Well, no Emily, everything is not alright."

"Oh dear. Oh no," Emily said, starting to panic. "I told Virginia and Charlotte. I warned them she'd try to sabotage me."

His eyes widened in surprise and he wondered who was trying to sabotage her and why.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to but I'd love to know more," he said, giving her one of his charming smiles. "But it seems that we have a seating issue as my party is all split up."

"Well, that's done for a reason," she said, using a voice usually reserved for a small child who didn't know any better.

"I know that," he said, his smile less bright. "That's why I'm willing to make it up to the charity."

He watched her eyes widen and light up as she realized what he was saying. He gave a grim smile, disgusted at how easy it was to get exactly what he wanted.

"Well you'll have to help us surpass the goal," she said with a smile.

"Of course."

"Give me just five minutes," she said much too brightly. "How many are in your party?"

"There's eight of us all together."

"Oh yes, that will be an easy fix," she said with an even wider smile. "Just give me a little time."


	108. Masquerade Ball Part 1

Logan's POV

Logan was extremely relaxed as he made his way towards Francine Hayden. The dinner had been delicious and they'd had a great time conversing. He hadn't laughed and enjoyed himself that much in awhile so he was in good spirits when he bid the older woman hello and joined her at her table.

"Good evening Mrs. Hayden," he said with one of his smirks.

"Huntzberger," she said, not even looking at him. "I see you made it."

"How could I miss it?" he said, his smirk still plastered on his face. "I believe you had an offer for me and I'd very much like to know what that offer is."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said, looking at him finally with cold eyes.

"Oh must we really play this game?" he asked, his smile finally dropping. "I'm not who I used to be, who you expect me to be, and most definitely not my father. You called me, told me you had an offer for me, informed of this very function and implied that it was important I be here. Here I am."

He held his arms out wide with the last three words he said. His smile came back but this time it wasn't as charming as it had been. He hadn't intended to take this attitude with her, he'd only wanted to hear what she had to say. That was all. But then she had to think she was superior.

"Young man," she started to say, pulling herself up straighter but he cut her off before she could get going.

"I am a man but I am no longer young and I will not tolerate being treated that way no matter how you may remember me. I know what my father has done. I am taking my proper place as the head of the family and demand to be treated as such. You are just a widow. A widow of a great man but a widow all the same. If I'm not mistaken, the head of your family has passed too so I don't know why I'm still entertaining you."

He stood up, leaving the chair out and turned to go.

"Logan," Francine said, stopping him and he turned to face her but didn't sit back down. "I'm sorry."

He could tell how hard it was for her to say those words so he figured he could humor her just a little bit longer. He sat back down and turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I guess I do still see you as the young man you were growing up and failed to realize you're all grown up," she smiled at him but he could tell she didn't mean it and he didn't bother to smile back. "I do have an offer for you and your backbone you showed just now proves you're the right man for the job."

Finally, he thinks. He's dying to walk away but he promised Ace he'd see if he could find out what she was up to.

"And what job is that?" he asked her, sitting back in the chair. "I'm not a handy man."

"Oh," Francine said, laughing a genuine laugh and making him smile before she continued. "I'll get right to it. I can answer questions and explain the details when it's necessary if you'll agree. Do you understand?"

Logan nodded his head, wondering what was going on. He watched as she scanned the room for a couple of seconds before frowning and nodding her head.

"I want you to marry my granddaughter as soon as possible," she told him bluntly.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. At first he didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask why but was afraid to find out.

"Don't look like that. This is not something obscene. It's been done many times over and I can assure you that it goes on to this day," she said.

"You know," Logan said as he stood up. "I asked Rory Gilmore to marry me once before. She said no. I don't think she's likely to change her mind. She's in love with Tristan and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"You're lying," Francine said, also standing up.

"I wish I was. I loved that girl madly. She was my Ace," he said wistfully, looking over to where the girl in question stood. "The day she graduated, she turned me down."

"I knew that girl was an idiot," Francine said.

"She's not an idiot and I'd think twice before calling her that," he said, his anger boiling over at the insult. "It was the smartest decision she could have made at the time. She's an amazing woman, doing amazing things, if you'd only take the time to see."

Having had enough of the bitter old woman, he turned and walked off. He knew as he left her standing there he'd burned some bridges in Hartford but he didn't care.

Jess's POV

Jess was walking around checking out what was for sell in the silent auction. He hadn't seen anything worth his time and had been bored since the dinner had ended. As a group at their table, he'd been having a great time, talking and getting along. He was shocked at how much he actually had in common with a bunch of spoiled rich people.

He stopped suddenly, noticing the next display was actually just a sign in a frame and nothing else. He moved closer to read it, interested in the lack of extravagant offers.

'Win a trip to England for the week. All expenses paid, trip for two. Welcome to Shakespeare's England. Come visit the land of the bard. See Stratford-upon-Avon, Warwick, Kenilworth, Royal Leamington Spa and the surrounding towns and villages. Not only is it the birthplace of William Shakespeare himself, it has some of the finest attractions and hotels that England has to offer. It's the ideal destination for a relaxing break.'

"Huh," he said, noticing there wasn't a bid yet.

It was a trip he'd like to take and wasn't shocked that none of these people were interested. He wanted to put his name down but didn't want to draw anyone else in. Instead, he figured he'd hover around and watch it to see if anyone else got interested.

That's what he was doing when Pyle suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his view and taking his breath away. Immediately he forgot about Shakespeare and wondered at this development.

"There's a skeevy guy that won't leave me alone. He brought a date and he's still all over me," she said out of breath as she looked over her shoulder. "Dance with me Jess."

"I don't dance," he said mechanically.

"Please?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

"I can't dance. I'm not any good," he said, already knowing he was going to dance with her.

"It doesn't matter," she said, glancing back over her shoulder again before turning back quickly and pleading, "Please, Jess, dance with me."

He'd barely nodded his head when she grabbed him and lead him to the middle of the dance floor. The minute they faced one another, the music changed. It was a song he knew and made fun of usually but he saw her face light up.

"I love this song," she said as her arms went around his neck.

He put his hands on her waist, feeling awkward and nervous. She smiled at him and moved in closer, making his hands move to her back.

She's like the wind,

Through my tree

She rides the night

Next to me

She leads me through moonlight

Only to burn me with the sun

She's taken my heart

But she doesn't know what she's done

"Jess."

"Huh."

"We need to talk."

"Huh."

Feel her breath in my face

Her body close to me

Can't look in her eyes

She's out of my league

Just a fool to believe

I have anything she needs

She's like the wind

I look in the mirror

And all I see

Is a young old man

With only a dream

Am I just fooling myself

That she'll stop the pain

Living without her

I'd go insane

Huh, he thought. He'd never noticed how much the words reminded him of him. He'd always found it some cheesy love song for a cheesy chick flick. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Next thing he knew, her lips were on his and with no resistance from him, they were madly making out in the middle of the dance floor. Not that it mattered to either of them, both lost in one another.

When the song ended and a rap song came on, Pyle broke the kiss, her eyes wide. She looked like she was about to say something. One instant she was there, in his arms and the next she was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

Logan's POV

Logan stood at the open bar and watched the people. Some were sitting and talking, some danced, and some pretended to care for the silent auction. Logan hadn't looked at that yet and wasn't sure he was interested. He hadn't seen anybody since they'd split up after dinner and couldn't see them from his position, making him bored.

Pushing off the bar, he made his way to the silent auction displays. It was the same stuff they always brought out. Cruises, cars, boats, spas, country clubs, golfing, nothing that interested him. He was just about to turn away when he spotted a painting set up for display. He moved over for a closer look, fascinated by the oddness of it.

It was a portrait of a tree, with roots and leaves as hair and a big nose with mushroom lips There was an orange woven peace wrapped around the trees shoulders and sticking out from the neck was a limb with an orange and a lemon hanging off it. It was one of the ugliest things he'd ever seen but he couldn't look away.

"It's fascinating isn't it."

He looked over to see a woman with blonde hair so long, at first that was all he saw. It was in a braid but it still hung down past her knees which made him want to see how long it was brushed out. When he moved past her hair, he saw emerald green eyes in a soft, demure face. She looked angelic and it made him smile.

"It's different," he said, smirking at her.

"It's supposed to be," she told him, glancing at him before turning her attention to the painting. "It's Giuseppe Acrimboldo. He's an Italian painter known for his imagination. He was different and didn't try to hide it. I love that."

"Aren't paintings supposed to be aesthetically pleasing?" he asked, enjoying her enthusiasm.

"Art isn't about being pretty," she said, sneering the word pretty as she looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Art is made to make you think. To think is to be divine."

"I've never heard that before," he said, wondering who this woman was.

"That's because you've never met me," she said, giving him a megawatt smile. "Hi! I'm Lili-Anne Sawyer but everyone calls me LA."

She was a petite girl, obviously a few inches shorter than Logan but with a big, bubbly personality. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well, LA, it's nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out. "I'm Logan Huntzberger."

"Oh my it must suck to be you," she said calmly.

He smiled at her, amused at her reaction. It was obvious she hadn't thought about what she'd said. Especially when in the next second, she realized what she said. Her hand flew to her mouth as it fell open. She gasped and a blush creeped up her porcelain skin. He turned back to the painting and took a closer look. He studied the nose with an amused smile on his face.

"You know, this really is something to look at."

"Acrimboldo's one of my favorite artists. This exact portrait is called Winter," she said also turning to face the painting.

"Are you in this world?" Logan asked, turning to look at her again.

"This world?" LA laughed, turning her sparkling green eyes his way. "We are all in this world, or don't you high and mighty's know that?"

She had a giggle when she talked that made him smile, even though her words aimed to take him down a peg or two.

"Pardon me for not being more specific," he said, smirking at her. "Are you in the art world?"

"Mmm, no. I wish but I can't even draw Mr. Stickman and his Stick family. I just love it. It's so fascinating."

"Well then, you aren't an artist and you aren't, how'd you put it? A high and mighty?" he asked her, no longer feeling bored.

She laughed and it was so musical that it made him smile. She turned and scanned the crowd. For a moment he saw the smile on her face slip, but it was only a moment. He turned to look where she was looking but had no clue what she'd seen.

"Let's have a seat, shall we?" she asked, turning back to him with her smile still as wide and beautiful as before.

"Sounds great, your table or mine," Logan said, returning her smile.

"Yours I think."

He nodded his head and led the way, her hand laying delicately in the crook of his arm. They chatted idly as they walked. Logan glanced around the room once, wondering were everyone had hidden. He saw Robert talking to Francine. She ignored him as if he didn't exist, which was fine to him. Robert shot him a disgusted look and he wondered briefly what that was about but decided he didn't care as they reached his table.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" he asked her after he'd pulled her chair out for her.

"A wine spritzer would be lovely."

"I'll be right back," he told her before heading to the bar.

Jess's POV

Jess walked back over to the Shakespeare display and checked the bid sheet. Still it was blank with no bids for the item. Jess shook his head at the people he was with, amazed at their shallowness at ignoring a wonderful trip because it wasn't flashy.

He walked off, not sure on his direction, wondering aimlessly. This was the second time that Pyle had kissed him and then disappeared. He didn't know what to make of it but he knew that this time he didn't want to let it go.

He kept his eyes open and kept glancing around the room, hoping for the peacock he losing. When he couldn't find anyone he knew, he decided to hit the bar, check the Shakespeare display before making another circuit, looking for her.

A mixed drink in hand, he wondered back to the display. It was still blank and he checked his watch. The silent auction had another hour before the winners would be announced. He figured he'd put his name down in about 45 minutes and looked up.

When he did his eyes immediately fell on his bird walking into the kitchen area. Immediately, he started moving after her. He picked up his pace, wanting to catch up and not lose her. He followed her into the kitchen and was pointed out a side door.

Outside he found Pyle standing at a picnic table. He watched as she looked down at her short dress and then at the table. Without another thought, he quickly walked over, removing his suit jacket at the same time. He laid it down on the table and removed his cigarettes from the pocket. She took a seat on his jacket and they both lit up. He tried to catch her eye but she refused to look at him.

"We need to talk about this," he asked her when they'd both finished their cigarettes. "Don't you think?"

"Talk about what?" she asked, still not looking at him as she lit another cigarette.

"Huh."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, sounded exasperated.

Jess had to smirk at her tone as he took a seat on the opposite end of the table. Pulling out another cigarette, he lit it and kept his eyes on the view ahead of him. He didn't want to look at her, worried he'd get distracted. If he was honest, he was also worried they'd kiss again and she'd bolt.

"That's rich, I'm the one that twice you kissed and ran away from," he said, flipping his ashes and watching the cigarette burn. "Yet you're the one getting huffy."

"I'm not getting huffy," she said huffily, making him laugh out loud. "And I wasn't the first one to run away."

"I didn't run away," he said defensively, turning to look at her.

"Oh?" Pyle said, arching her eyebrow. "What about having Rory tell me you left with Logan and you'd call me? Where was that call anyway?"

Author's Note & Disclaimer:

As usual, I own nothing but the characters I invented. The song of course was Patrick Swayze's She's Like The Wind. I don't own it either. I just love all of it lol.

This was a very hard chapter to write and I hope it turned out the way it was meant to. It wasn't hard to write due to the words. It was hard due to the way life worked out. I got a promotion at work and have less days off now which makes my writing time hard to manage as I still have a daughter to take care of. I'm sorry for the delay and I will try not to take so long.

Let me know how you feel and what you think. You're reviews inspire me and make me want to write more. I know we all say it, but we all really mean it lol.

Off to start 109. How will the Masquerade Ball end?


	109. Masquerade Ball Part 2

Rory's POV

Rory and Tristan were dancing and having a wonderful night. They hadn't bothered to look at the silent auction, opting instead to just write checks to the charity in name of the DAR. He was twirling her around when she caught sight of her grandmother, motioning to her to come over.

"Tris, Grandma needs me," she said with a sigh.

"Let's go see what the Queen Mother wants then," he said, taking her hand and moving beside her.

"Oh, she's not the Queen Mother," Rory said seriously.

"I was just looking for a nickname," Tristan said with a shrug.

"A nickname?" Rory asked him, cocking her head to the side to try to figure his logic out. "She has a nickname. Adolph."

When she said the nickname her mom had given her grandma, she realized two things. How stupid it sounded and how accurate a description it really was.

"Adolph? Her nickname's Adolph? Does she know this?" he asked in shock, making her laugh.

"Of course she doesn't know that's her nickname," Rory gasped, horrified at the very idea.

"I didn't figure," Tristan said, laughing.

She shook her head and gave him a quick kiss before walking towards her grandma. She was smiling but as she got closer, her smile fell at the look on Emily's face. Emily had her game face on and her nose high in the air. Usually that meant she knew something and she was going to use it to her advantage. Rory racked her brain but couldn't figure out what it could be.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" Rory asked when she was close enough.

"Francine's looking for you. She says it's very important and then she told me something I should have heard from you. Not her."

The lawsuit, she thought and looked over her shoulder at Tristan.

"Oh no, I need a moment with my granddaughter, not with him," Emily said quickly, the words not with him had been said rang wit her disapproval.

"Grandma?" Rory asked.

"Not here," Emily said, turning away from her. "Come with me."

Rory looked back over her shoulder at Tristan who gave her a what's up look. She was shrugging her shoulders when she heard her grandmother's voice again.

"Rory."

"I'll be back, Bible Boy," she said before turning to follow her grandmother, wondering what was going on and looking around for her mom.

"Mary," Tristan called and she turned back to him again. "I'll find your mom."

Logan's POV

Logan was heading back to the table with drinks when he was stopped short. Emily Gilmore walked past him with a purposeful stride. He shook his head, glad the drinks hadn't spilled since she wasn't paying attention. He lifted his foot and was about to walk when Ace walked by, a thoughtful look on her face. That's when he remembered he needed to warn her about Francine's proposal.

"Ace," he said, trying to get her attention. "Rory."

"What? Oh, Logan, not now. Grandma needs me," she said, looking at him apologetically and with a hint of annoyance.

"It's important or I wouldn't have stopped you. I have somewhere I need to be," he told her, holding up both glasses. "It's about Francine. I spoke to her."

"She said something to Grandma. What'd she say to you?" Rory asked, glancing in the direction he'd seen Emily go.

"She asked me to marry you. She wouldn't give me anymore details until I agreed to do it. She apparently didn't realize you'd already turned me down so I filled her in on that. I don't trust her though. She's cunning and she's up to something."

"She told Grandma something and she wasn't kind to Tristan. Now I'm being summoned," she said, glancing back towards Emily who was standing there tapping her foot. He couldn't see her doing it but he knew she was.

"You better go," he said. "Let me know how your summons goes."

"Yeah, well let me know how that goes," she said, pointing at the glasses. "And thanks Logan."

He nodded and they both set off in different directions. He wondered what was going on and was glad he'd moved back. He had a feeling Rory was going to need him and all her friends.

This train of thought didn't last long when his table came into view. LA was still sitting there looking lovely but she wasn't alone. The nefarious Robert had joined her and it bugged Logan. They'd never really gotten along, the guy was always nipping at his heels and trying to one up him.

He picked up the pace, arriving at the table behind Robert. He held a glass up to his lips when LA looked at him, letting her know to keep his presence quiet.

"So, look, babe, it's like this, something's come up, a very important business deal, so I won't be available," Robert said as he placed his hand on her arm. "In fact, if this deal goes through as it's supposed to, I won't be available for a year or so, despite what you'll hear differently."

"What kind of deal is this?" LA asked but Logan could tell she really didn't care and was slightly annoyed. He couldn't understand how Robert didn't see it.

"Let's just say, I'll be in good with the two most powerful families of Hartford," he said, sitting back and gloating.

Logan thought about that for a moment. The two most powerful families in Hartford were the Haydens and the Huntzbergers. However, now that his father had ruined that, it would be the Haydens and the Gilmores. That meant that he was replacing Logan yet again.

"Taking my rejects once again," Logan said, sitting the glasses down, one in front of LA.

"Seems to be the other way around," Robert said with a grin.

"I'm not sure I like that innuendo," LA said, looking from one to the other.

"Hush hun," Robert said, looking at Logan. "Men are talking."

"Now that's just downright degrading," LA said angrily.

"Does Rory know about your part in all this?" Logan asked.

"Who's Rory?" LA asked, once again looking back and forth.

"That's what's going down right now," Robert said with a wide smile that made him look like a jackass. "Why do you care? You turned it down, I know."

"I didn't turn it down as much as I stood up for what was right. All I did was speak the truth. I proposed, she said no," Logan said, shrugging it off. "Besides, do you really think Rory's going to take to this idea? There are things behind the scenes you know nothing about."

"You just sound bitter, take her, she's not very interesting anyway," Robert said as he stood up and strode off from the table.

"I'm sorry about him and I'm sorry for that," Logan said, looking in LA's beautiful green eyes. "I'm even more sorry for what I'm about to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I need to go and find Ace, she needs to know. It's a long story and I'm sorry," he said, trying to explain to her.

"It's ok," she said, nodding her head. "I understand."

"I'll find you," he told her, already turning back in the direction he'd came.

Tristan's POV

Tristan had found Lorelei easy enough. The older version of the love of his life was at the bar, talking to the bartender. Luke was standing next to her, rolling his eyes but smiling.

"Lorelei," Tristan said as he walked up to them.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Bible boy, where's the fruit of my loins?"

"Lorelei, it's never acceptable to use that word," Luke said while the bartender laughed at them.

"I know fruit is a bad word," she said, nodding her head.

"You are a crazy, delusional woman."

"You love me though, Butch. Just admit it."

It was hilarious to see Lorelei flirt and bat her eyelashes at Luke while he managed to look uncomfortable, annoyed but extremely in love. However, he figured he should tell her about Rory.

"Emily took Rory for some kind of meeting. Wouldn't let me be there so I told her I would get you," he explained.

"Where'd they go?" Lorelei asked, standing up straight.

Tristan led her to where he'd last seen Emily and Rory. They didn't find them but they did find someone else.

"Logan what are you doing?" Tristan asked.

"Do you know where Ace and Emily are? I really need to tell her something," Logan said, looking at Tristan and ignoring Lorelei and Luke.

"We're looking for them too," Lorelei said, speaking up.

All of a sudden they saw a few members of the staff run out of a side door they'd not noticed. The staff members were crying. Tristan, Logan, and Lorelei exchanged looks and then hurried in the direction of the door.

"Since when did a masquerade ball include this kind of intrigue?" Luke asked as they reached the door with Logan in the lead.

"You'll always be an outsider with that type of thinking hun," Lorelei told him as Logan opened the door.

Tristan was behind Logan so he could see that the door led into the kitchen. They all walked in and stopped by a set of freezers and coolers. They looked at one another and he was about to say something when they heard Emily's shrill voice.

"What is this all about, Francine?"

"Why's Francine here?" Luke asked, making the rest of them glare at him.

"Oh no," Logan said and took a step forward.

"Oh no what?" Tristan asked, his mind racing with worry as he felt tension slip in.

"Come on," Logan said and the three of them followed him into the kitchen.

In the prep area stood Rory with both of her grandmothers and none of the ladies seemed happy.

"Rory, Mom?" Lorelei said, taking a step further when the rest of them had stopped.

"Lorelei? What on Earth are you doing here with the likes of them," Emily said disdainfully, looking at Tristan and Logan.

"That's it!" Rory said, blowing up and Tristan could tell she was beyond the point of return. "I've had it!"

"What is going on?" Luke asked, stepping forward to stand next to Lorelei. "Because this appears to look insane."

Instinctively Tristan moved next to his Mary and slipped his arm around her waist. He kissed her temple to let her know he was there for her.

"I don't know where you got into your thick headed skulls that I would let you decide my future husband or my future anything for that matter. My future is just that, mine."

"Well, my dear, you just don't understand," Emily started to say.

"We have important names to protect that can't be sullied anymore by you and your mother," Francine said rudely.

"Hey!" Lorelei said.

Jess's POV

Jess shook his head, unable to deny Pyle's words. He had fled as soon as Logan had suggested it. He hadn't thought twice about Pyle or anyone else but himself for that matter. He'd only had Rory tell her as an afterthought.

"You're right," he said after a couple of moments, looking Pyle in the eyes. "I did run that night and I'm sorry."

"Forgiven if mine is forgiven," she said, breaking the eye contact and looked away.

"Why'd you run today?" Jess asked softly.

"I don't think I want to talk about that with you," she said, her voice even softer.

Jess didn't know what to say to that. He could understand the sentiment because he kind of felt the same way. He was afraid to talk to her about that kiss. The kiss was amazing and he was sure as much as he loved words, they could never describe a moment like that.

"Pyle, I…" Jess tried to say, tripping over his tongue as it felt thick in his mouth.

"Jess," she said, turning to look at him.

They stared at one another silently. He didn't know how it happened but next thing he knew, he'd moved closer to her, his arms taking her in his, her arms around his neck. Tangled in one another's arms, they kissed and made out, losing all track of time.

When they pulled back, breathing heavily, they each had a goofy smile on their faces. They'd come apart far enough to lean their foreheads together and that's how they were when suddenly Jess jerked up.

"I've got to go," he said, jumping up and wondering if he'd lost the chance at the Shakespeare trip.

"You're leaving?" she said angrily.

"I have to, you don't understand-"

"No, I understand just fine and I think we know what we need to know," Pyle said, standing up and handing him his jacket. "We need to keep this cordial for East Truncheon. You need it to take off and so do I."

Jess stood there dumbly as he watched her walk away. He couldn't believe what she was saying after kissing him the way she had. It just didn't make sense.

He followed slowly behind her, figuring she didn't want him there next to her. She made him unsure and he hated that. He hated even more that he liked the feelings she caused in him even if he couldn't figure them out. But it seemed like none of that mattered now.

Quickly he realized she'd made a valid point about East Truncheon. They'd barely gotten started with that when they kissed. They may have only been three kisses but he wasn't sure he could see her again without wanting to kiss her again and that bugged him. He'd barely been broken up from Lei and he barely knew Pyle. Should things have changed so drastically so quickly?

Inside he lost her immediately. Hunching his shoulders, stuffing his hands in his pockets, he made his way to the right display. Looking at the paper, he grew angry with himself. He had to rush off without a thought and of course none of the idiots there wanted to bid on something like the Shakespeare trip. He hadn't needed to rush. He just stood there and glared at the display, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

"You should just bid already. Haven't you stared at it enough already."


	110. Masquerade Ball Part 3

Rory's POV

Rory had never understood the phrase seeing red. She'd never been that angry before. But in this moment, she saw red. She was so angry she was shaking. She was sick of hearing other from other people how she was expected to live her life. No one in her life had ever respected a single opinion she made unless it agreed with their own and she was fed up.

"Important names, huh? They are only important in your mind," Rory said, seething. "No one really cares about who you are and where you come from."

"You only say that because you don't know any other way to live," Francine said disgustedly. "I shouldn't blame you, it's not your fault. It was how you were raised."

"Now listen here—"

Rory cut her mom off. "You leave how I was raised out of it. It was the best she could do considering that both of you turned your backs on her and me."

"I never did," Emily said quickly.

"Oh yes you did. You did it in your own way and it was even worse. But that's not the point I'm making," Rory said, finding her thoughts jumbling together.

"Mare, can I get you anything?" Tristan asked, whispering in her ear.

"You can get your hands off her before you taint her like you've done everything else in your miserable life," Francine said angrily.

"I am not listening to anymore until you explain to me why you are so against Tristan?" Rory asked, pulling her boyfriend closer to since he'd tried to move after Francine had spoke. "He's from a good family. Isn't that good enough? When did it become not enough?"

"I know about this boy," Francine said, looking at Tristan through veiled eyes. "The minute I figured out he was more than your lawyer, I have known I had to step in and fix everything. Why do you think I switched Emily's insipid seating chart. You were supposed to be sitting at a table with more appropriate people."

"And just who is more appropriate then Tristan Janlan DuGrey?" Rory asked, standing taller and straighter. "This man fought for our rights. He protected and served for our country, for us. He sacrificed everything, his entire life, so you could waste every day of your life."

"Rory, don't worry about it," Tristan said. "I didn't do it for approval from the likes of these people."

"To turn your back on your family as you did," Francine said, trying to grab the control of the argument.

"You can stop right there," Tristan said, stepping away from Rory and in front of her, making her smile. "I never turned my back on anyone who hasn't turned their back on me first."

"Young man, this is family matters, not matters of the law," Emily said in the way only she could. "I don't see how you're needed here."

"Grandma, I don't see how anyone is needed here," Rory said, stepping forward again. "This grows old. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I am in love with Tristan. He is who I am with. I do not need your approval but I would like it. However, that's all."

"You won't listen," Emily said exasperatedly.

"No, I won't listen to your lies anymore. I am old enough to know what is best for me and if my mother is ok with it and Luke's ok with it, then that's all that matters to me."

Before anyone could say another word, another person entered the kitchen loudly and through the server's doors. They all turned to see Robert walk in with a disgusted look on his face. He was complaining loudly about how they were in bad need of a classier place to hold the meeting.

"Why is he here?" Rory asked angrily, turning back to her grandmothers.

"That's what I tried to tell you," Logan said, stepping forward.

She'd forget he was there and turned to him with a curious look, wondering how he fit in. The last she'd heard was Francine wanted him to marry her. She was about to ask him when her brain kicked in and she looked back at Robert before looking at Logan again.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Dead serious, Ace." Logan told her, a grim look on his face.

Rory spun back around and glared at Francine who now had Robert by her side. The idea of being married to him was enough to disgust her to the core. The mere fact that that was what was best for Rory in anyone's mind, made the red mist worse.

"Rory, dear, I'd like you to meet someone," Francine said, doing a complete 180 from seconds before.

"Yeah, I know Robert. It's funny, isn't it? The way you keep trying to introduce me to people I dated back in college. You'd think you'd know that. But you don't. Because you chose to cut me out of your life. I was the scandal, a stain on your perfect name. The only difference is that now, I am the perfect name and you can't stand it," Rory spat out, advancing on the two as she spoke. "Let's talk about the elephant in the room, Grandmother Dearest. Have you received anything in the mail from me? From my lawyers? Well, have you?"

Logan's POV

At the mention of the lawsuit, Logan decided it was best that he leave. It was a family matter and he wasn't needed there. He desperately wanted to get back to LA and hope he hadn't screwed up something interesting.

He was near the displays and he decided to get one last look at that painting. He didn't know why, it wasn't a particularly nice painting but he was drawn to it all the same. He was glad he was since LA was standing there staring at an empty spot.

"I guess I was too late," he said, stopping next to her.

"Is your friend ok?" she asked, turning to him with a smile. "Did you save her from the evil clutches of Robert?"

"She's saving herself," Logan said with a smirk. "She doesn't need me."

"Well, I'm glad she didn't need you," LA said, slipping her arm around his. "I need someone to watch the auction reveal with and you'll do nicely."

"It will, huh?" Logan said, giving her a genuine smile. "I can't think of any place I'd rather be."

They walked over to the stage where the crowd had stopped dancing and gathered. They stood and chatted while they waited for the announcer. Quickly it dawned on him that the two people in charge of tonight's events, were in the kitchen getting reamed by the granddaughter. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Dude, you've got a bad habit of this," Jess said, by way of answering his phone.

"I don't even want to know. Look, the auction is supposed to happen but both Emily and Francine are locked in the kitchen getting reamed by Rory. Can you call Luke or Lorelei, they are in there too but will probably be the only ones to answer a phone. People are waiting," Logan explained quickly as LA just watched him curiously.

"What have I missed?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, looks like we both have some filling in to do," Logan told him, smiling at LA.

"We'll see," Jess said. "What do I do if they don't answer?"

"Keep calling," Logan said and hung up, slipping his phone in his breast pocket as he shrugged at LA.

"You know the people throwing the event?" she asked him immediately. "I don't know why I'm shocked though, I mean you are Logan Huntzberger after all."

"You have an issue with my name?" he asked, noticing the way she said his last name.

"Just the connotations of it."

"The connotations?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Your father was a shrewd and cruel man. He destroyed a lot of people. It's hard not to forget that," she said as if she was telling him something he didn't know.

"Believe me, as one of his first victims, no one understands this better," he told her honestly. "But let me tell you I am nothing like him. I will never be like him. I've moved home to try and rectify what he's done, if I even can."

Logan could feel the old anger stir inside of him. He couldn't escape his father and he never would. It was something he would have to learn to face. Especially now that he had come home. Running from his father had never been the answer and he could see that clearly now.

Suddenly both Emily and Francine appeared on stage together. They didn't look like they'd just been dealing with anything stressful but Logan knew better. He could see the strain on both ladies faces. He glanced around the room and spotted the rest of the family huddled together.

Emily and Francine took turns announcing who won each item. It was rather boring after just a couple of items. He started looking around at other people to see everyone seemed to feel the same. Even LA's eyes appeared glazed over even though she had wanted to see this. He was about to speak when Francine spoke and had both their attentions.

"And now for the paintings. First we have the Acrimboldo painting "Winter."

"It's our painting," LA said, looking over at him briefly.

"I wonder who bid on it," he said, wishing he'd put a bid down.

"Let's see," she said excitedly.

"The highest bid of 50,000 goes to our very own," Emily said, drawling it out. "Logan Huntzberger."

"What? I didn't bid," he said, thoroughly confused, knowing he didn't bid.

"It just needs an address for shipment, Logan, get that to us before you leave," Emily said sweetly into the microphone.

He turned to LA. "I didn't bid. I didn't have time to bid. Nor do I have 50,000 to plunk down on art when I just bought two buildings."

"Calm down Huntzberger," LA said through laughter. "You're gonna blow a gasket. I never thought I'd live to see the day a Huntzberger worried over money."

"You know, the more you kid on my name, the more I think you're not telling me something."

"Ha ha, you think," she said, smiling at him. "Distracted you from the 50,000 though didn't I?"

He shook his head, unsure which topic to hammer on. He could afford the painting, that wasn't the problem. The problem was he knew he didn't bid on it. Then there was this mysterious girl. Beautiful, angelic looking, everything someone like him was supposed to marry but she had a thing for his name. A girl with a thing for his name wasn't new, he was used to that. But she wasn't impressed by his name like normal and that kept him off balance.

"Where will you have the painting delivered?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"I have nowhere to put it," he said without thinking.

"That's BS and I'm calling it," she said, smiling sweetly. "You just said you bought two buildings. I'm sure there is somewhere you can hang our painting."

"I guess I could find a place for it somewhere," he said, unable to resist smiling back at her. "On one condition."

"Oh there are conditions now?"

"Yes, I'm going to need your number."

"Why do you need my number to hang a painting? Do I look like someone who knows how to do that?"

He took his time, looking her up and down, making sure she knew he was checking her out. When his eyes finally rose back to her eyes, he smirked at the sight of her blushing.

"No, you definitely don't look like someone I'd call to hang a painting," he told her. "But I would call you to see how it looked and if you approved."

"That's good to hear," she said, smirking back at him. "Seeing as I bought it for you, I was going to require I get to see where it hangs."

"You didn't have to do that," he told her, shocked and amazed that a total stranger had bought him such a unique gift.

The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't think of a gift he'd received that topped the painting. He knew exactly where he wanted the painting to hang now.

"And for the trips, the first one is for the Shakespeare trip," Francine said, sounding bored.

"A Shakespeare trip?" LA said, turning to the stage. "I never saw that one."

"Jess Mariano won with a 1,000 dollar bid, by far the lowest of the night," Emily said, seemingly shocked.

"Well, congratulations to all the winners and see one of us before you leave," Francine said. "Thank you for your continued support and have a good night."

"Guess I need to go give them an address," he said, looking into LA's mesmerizing green eyes.

"I'll go with you and we can exchange numbers," she offered.

"Perfect."

Jess's POV

"I can't believe I won," Jess said for the hundredth time as he walked away from Emily.

He'd just finished claiming his prize. He was giving a packet with a number to call and all the information. He'd call the number to set the dates. That was all that he had to do besides look over everything, which he intended on doing the minute he got back to Stars Hollow.

"I can't believe you're still saying that," Pyle said, laughing at him.

She's the one who had reappeared, encouraging him to bid on the trip. They hadn't talked about what had happened or been said outside. They were friendly and getting along as they had before she first kissed him and Jess wasn't ready to lose that again.

"I'm not that lucky," he insisted, looking at the white folder in his hands.

"Should be an awesome trip," she told him. "Who are you going to take with you?"

"I have no idea," he said honestly.

He would have asked Lei but not after everything that happened. He'd thought about asking Pyle but that had been before she'd said all she'd said about forgetting the kisses for work. He figured it would be a good trip for Rory but didn't know if he wanted to spend a week just him and her.

"Well," she said, patting him on the back. "You gotta time to decide. Let's find the others and see about splitting."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, trying to ignore the feeling he got from having her touch him.


	111. Apologies

Hello everyone.

I want to apologize for the long break. I do intend to continue and the next chapter is half done.

Life has really been a witch lately and a lot of heavy stuff has gone down. I just haven't been able to do much of anything but deal with everything that has gone on.

I do want to say that no more Domestic Violence. If you're in a situation or know someone in a situation, there is help out there. People do care . You can get away. Please don't stay in a situation that is unsafe. Check their past, look for red flags. It's better to be safe than to be sorry.

Thank you for listening. Thank you for reading. I will be back but will understand if you move on. Sorry guys, I hate when this happens in a story I read too.

Still here,

D5


	112. Party's Over

Logan's POV

The group gathered together back at their table. All opting for one more drink before they hit the road. They congratulated both Logan and Jess on their wins, asking Jess who he was taking and when he was going, which he had no answer for.

"Hey, Logan," Colin said, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Yeah?"

"I think me and Steph are gonna stay in Hartford tonight, fly home. She's getting tired and the three hour drive isn't good for her."

"Can you get a room and a flight?" Logan asked, concerned for his friends.

"Already taken care of," Collin said smartly, sitting back in his chair.

"Well then," Logan said, raising his glass. "To a safe flight and a drink with good friends."

Everyone raised their glasses and then drank. They smiled and laughed as they bade Colin and Steph goodbye, making their way to the party limo. The taxi they'd called was parked conveniently next to the party limo so they stopped outside their vehicles.

"Pyle, hunny, I'm sorry we didn't even think of you," Steph said, holding her belly. "Do you want to come with us?"

Logan watched as Pyle glanced quickly at Jess. He was watching her intently to see what she'd say. Logan looked back at her as she looked back to Steph.

"No, I think I'm gonna ride this out," she said. "There's an empty room now, right Logan?"

"There sure is," he said with a smile. "And you're more than welcome to it."

"I'm so glad I don't have to worry about you now," Steph said a bit dramatically in Logan's opinion

"You don't have to worry about me," Pyle said, rolling her eyes and making Logan smirk.

"Well I don't have to now," Step said, smiling widely. "It seems like you're finally settling into our life just nicely."

They all boarded their vehicles and Logan opened a bottle of wine. He poured glasses for everyone and passed them around.

"So, Pyle, what did Steph mean?" Logan asked, sitting back down and looking across the aisle to Pyle. "What does she mean our life? I've known her and Colin for years and not only have I never heard from you, I've never seen you."

"Neither have I love," Finn said, stumbling onto the bus with a big grin before turning to Logan. "You weren't gonna leave without me, were you, Mate?"

"No, I thought you were going with Colin and Steph."

"Aren't they coming with us?" Finn asked, looking around the bus with a confused look on his face.

Tristan's POV

Tristan leaned over to Rory, his arm resting on the seat behind her and noticed she was staring into her wine glass instead of drinking it.

"I thought it was water to wine," he said. "Not the other way around."

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at him.

"The way your staring at that glass, makes me think you're trying to pull the Jedi mind trick," he told her, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Oh, sorry," she said and finally took a drink.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked her, knowing already what was on her mind.

It hadn't gone over good, the confrontation with Francine. Yes, it had blown up into something she had specifically not wanted to happen. And now everyone knew what she was doing, in reference to the family names, but once again in a way she didn't want. In all the time he'd known his Mary, he'd only seen her like that one time before. That was the day she missed her test and snapped back on Paris and himself. He thinks that's the day he fell in love with her.

"What are you young lovebirds whispering about over there?" Finn asked, drawing them into the conversation.

"Nothing," Tristan said, sitting back and adjusting his arm around her, moving her a little closer to him.

"Ace, what happened tonight? Care to fill me in?" Logan asked, looking at Rory and making everyone else look at her too.

"I'd like to know what I missed," Jess said, speaking up.

Tristan looked at Rory to see she was staring straight ahead. He watched her for a second before realizing she looking somewhere specific. Following her gaze, he saw she was looking at Pyle. He couldn't understand why. As far as he knew there was no problem there. In fact he'd thought Rory liked Pyle but in that moment, he wasn't so sure.

"Mary?" he whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Everything ok Ror?" Jess asked, looking at the two of them. "What happened tonight?"

Tristan watched as Rory didn't even look towards Jess. She ignored him and kept her steely blue eyes locked on Pyle, who was holding eye contact but looked wary.

"Pyle," Rory said, not moving her head an inch. "I have to know where you have come from and why you are here?"

Tristan felt her move as she scooted to the edge of her seat. He moved to give her room, wondering where this was coming from just like everyone else was.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just bizarre to me," Rory said, looking around at Tristan and the other guys. "I mean, you appear, you barely tell us anything about you but you move in like it's nothing. Turns out your from this life, you know Steph."

"So?" Jess said and Tristan could tell he was angry.

Jess's POV

Jess didn't know what was going on with Rory. He had no clue what had happened at the stupid dance with her family. He was sure it wasn't good, he knew how her family and their society could be. However, that didn't give her the right to attack Pyle the way she was.

"Jess, stay out of this, would you?" Rory said, not taking her eyes off of her.

"Does it really matter that I knew Steph before you?" Pyle asked.

"Steph has nothing to do with this."

"Then what's up? You brought her up, you're the one with the agenda here."

Jess looked at Pyle. He could tell she wasn't angry but he couldn't figure out why. He was angry and it wasn't him Rory had her withering stare on. He'd teased her that he always wanted to see it but now that he had, he didn't think he'd tease her anymore.

"Fair enough," Rory said, nodding her head and sitting back again. "Do you know Francine Hayden?"

"Your grandmother?" Jess asked in shock, looking over to Tristan to see if he knew what was going on.

"My father's mother. Do you know her?" Rory repeated, watching Pyle closely.

"No. I can't say that I do," Pyle answered her after a couple of minutes and Jess let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"How do I believe you?" Rory asked.

Pyle sat back. "You trust me."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Rory, what's wrong with you?" Jess asked, unable to stay quiet anymore. "I've never known you to be so cruel."

"I'm not being cruel, I'm protecting myself. I can't trust anyone anymore. You think I'm happy with that?" Rory asked, finally tearing her eyes off Pyle and turning to him.

He could see tears in her eyes but they hadn't fallen yet. Her usual expressive eyes showed a steel gaze he'd never seen before. It made him wonder what he'd missed, consumed with his own things as he'd been.

"Mary, what's this about?" Tristan said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You heard her, she's not going to let the lawsuit stop her. She doesn't like me and she doesn't want me to disgrace the family. She doesn't trust me. Therefore I can't trust anyone I don't already know and trust. Because how do I know they aren't out to get me? It's happened before. We still don't know where Bridget is."

Jess just watched as Rory went on one of her rants and realized she was cracking from all the pressure. He hadn't noticed and she'd seemed fine when he did pay attention but he realized now she was hiding it. He'd been a bad friend and cousin lately, making him feel bad.

"Ror, I'm sorry," he told her truthfully.

Logan's POV

Logan watched the scene unfold before him and grew angrier. His Ace was a wonderfully, kind, loving, giving woman and he was lucky she was his friend. He didn't like seeing her lost like this because of Francine. He thought Bridget was no longer a problem and it ticked him off to know she was still around after all his warnings. He wanted to do something to make things better but he had no clue what that was. He felt helpless and he hated that.

"You know she really can't do anything, right?" he said, finally speaking up.

"You didn't see her," Rory said, turning to look at him. "You didn't see the hatred in her face."

"It doesn't matter," Logan told her. "She can't do anything. Tell her DuGrey."

"We can get a restraining order and put her threats in the lawsuit," Tristan said, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Pyle," Rory said, looking bat at the girl who'd sat quietly as everyone focused on Rory.

"It's ok. You're going through some stuff. I get it. Been there, done that."

"Still, I'm sorry," she said as they felt the limo come to a stop.

"I think we're here," Logan said, looking out the tinted window at the Dragonfly Inn.

"Finally," Jess groaned as he hopped out of the car.

They all followed suit and Logan watched as both Jess and Pyle lit up a cigarette. Tristan and Rory made their way inside and Logan walked over to Jess and Pyle.

"Mind if I?" he asked and Jess handed his pack over.

"Got something on your mind?" he asked, watching Logan light up and hand the pack back.

"I just feel so helpless with Ace. She's going through a lot right now and I wish I could help."

"I know what you mean," Jess said in agreement.

"What's going on? Can I ask since I got brought into and I'm standing right here," Pyle asked, looking between both of them.

Logan and Jess looked a one another and they both shrugged.

"It is only fair," Jess said with a shrug. "We are going to be working together."

"True but I'd feel better if it was Rory's decision to tell her story. Betraying her trust wouldn't be smart. You heard her," Logan said, finishing the cigarette.

"Yeah, but after what she did to Pyle," Jess said and Logan could see he was irritated.

He couldn't help but think Jess had it bad for this girl if he was blinded on where his loyalty should lie. He'd known Rory longer, he should have been on her side as far as Logan was concerned.

"I'm a big girl Jess, I can handle it," Pyle said. "Besides, I can't necessarily blame her. Sounds like she's been through a lot and I know how these people can be."

"Doesn't make it right," Jess said in a mumble. "These exact people are supposed to know better."

"They know better," Logan said. "They just don't care."

"How do you handle that?" Jess asked, obviously frustrated.

"I left," Logan and Pyle said at the same time.

The three of them stood quietly, thinking to themselves. Logan was glad he wasn't in the same situation as Ace. However, he had a situation all of his own. He was going to have to face his mom and sister sooner then later. And he was going to need to talk to his dad.

Rory's POV

Rory and Tristan checked in quickly, hurrying to their room. She hadn't said a word to him but he'd understood and wrapped her in a protective embrace. In no time they were in a room and she sat on the bed.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked her and she could hear the concern in his voice.

She shook her head no. "I need my laptop but we didn't bring it."

"I'm sorry Mar."

She jumped up suddenly and walked over to the desk that sat opposite the king size bed. She opened the little drawer and took out the Dragonfly Inn stationary. She grabbed a purple Dragonfly Inn pen and turned to Tristan.

"I'm gonna take a bath."

"Are you ok?" he asked and she smiled at the concern and care written on his face.

Rory walked over to him and laid her hand on his cheek. She gazed into his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine. I just need some time. I'll be ok, Tris, I promise."

She sat in the bath and leaned on the side of the tub with the stationary pad and pen. She wrote furiously, filling up the pages as she poured her heart out. It was somewhere on the fifth page that she realized she'd stopped talking about her family and their issues and started talking about her relationships.

Once she felt spent from all the words that poured out, the pad was almost full. Her hand was cramping as were her legs and she had no idea how long she'd been in there. She stood up, groaning, and climbed out of the tub. She walked into the room and found Tristan passed out on the bed, still dressed and facing the bathroom.

"Aww," she said and went for her cell.

She took a couple of pics before she set the phone down and changed. She climbed into bed next to him and covered up with the extra blanket she grabbed. She was out before she'd truly laid down.

She stayed in that position until a loud thump woke her up and she rolled off the bed. She cried out when her elbow hit the bed post and that's when she heard laughter on the other side of the door. It was then she also realized Tristan was gone.

"I'm gonna murder you," she grumbled as she stalked over to the door as the laughter got louder.

Rory threw open the door to find all three guys standing at the door. They were all holding something and laughing. Logan was in front with two gigantic cups of coffee. He was laughing so hard he was doubled up like he had to pee. Jess was behind him with two bags of food. She could tell from the smell it was tacos and she had to fight not to smile. Tristan was behind them with a sheepish smile. She couldn't see what he held.

"Tacos," she said, taking the coffee from Logan. "I'm not hungover."

"We weren't sure," Jess said with a shrug.

"That's where I come in," Tristan said, stepping forward. He held a box of pop tarts and a single red rose.

Unable to resist any longer, she smiled at the three of them and stepped aside for them to enter. She kissed Tristan and then looked behind him, wondering where Pyle was.

"She's busy in a writing coma," Tristan whispered in her ear, knowing where here mind was.

"Seems to be going around," she muttered, shutting the door as she thought back on the pages she'd wrote.

"You ok?" he asked, looking at her with the look that made her knees go weak and all she could do was nod.

"Hey Ror," Jess called out, getting her attention.

"Yeah Dodger?" she asked, walking over and setting down one empty coffee cup.

"Why were you so hard on Pyle last night?"

She sighed and flopped on to the nearest chair. She took a big drink and enjoyed the warmth rolling down her throat.

"Residual grandmother aftermath," she said finally, looking him square in the eye.

"She was a pain worse than I'd seen," Tristan said, moving to stand behind her. "And I've seen quite a bit of the dark side of that place."

"That's still not fair to Pyle," Jess said in a defensive and surly tone she knew well.

Logan's POV

"Hey," Logan said, interrupting before they could start an argument or something. "We need to be getting back to New York. That's why we woke her up, remember?"

"And that was a lousy way to wake me up," Rory grumbled but had a smile on her face.

"Got you up didn't it?" Logan asked and when she glared at him, he added, "Success."

"You're still a butt faced miscreant," she said, smiling widely at him and making him smile with her words.

"At least I don't sniff books," he said, passing on his favorite memory.

"Hey," both Rory and Jess said in indignation.

Both Logan and Tristan started laughing and it wasn't long before the other two joined in. They chatted as Rory gathered up her stuff, opting to stay in the oversize sweatshirt and pants she'd thrown on before answering the door.

"You need to get Pyle now," Logan said, turning to Jess.

"Already texted her," he said, holding up his cell as it went off with a guitar riff

Logan waited while Jess read it. He watched Tristan carry his and Rory's stuff to the door and sat it down. That was something he did but it hadn't felt as natural as it looked, watching them.

"She's already outside," Jess said, slipping his cell into his back pocket. "I'm gonna take my stuff down now."

Logan nodded and watched Jess leave the room. He turned back to the others.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"Sure are, do you know if Mom's around?" Rory asked him with a smile.

"Sure don't, Ace."

"That's alright, I'm gonna go find out," she said, before shooting a look back at Tristan and then leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked, looking at the other blond man in the room.

"She's peeved I didn't wake her up sooner so she could give out proper good byes," Tristan explained as he grabbed the bags.

Logan could tell he was hurting when he hefted Rory's bag after hefting his own but he never blinked. Logan opened the door and let Tristan go first since his stuff had already been taken down. He followed behind watching as the man carried the bags without blinking but Logan could see sweat beads appear on his brow.

Authors Note:

I'm so terribly sorry about how long this chapter took. I don't think it's good enough but I wanted to get you something thing before it was too much longer. I hope you're still with me. Hopefully the next one won't be far behind. I think I'm back. I make no guarantees but if things keep going the way their going, I'm all yours again.

So let me know you're here and what you think. Promise the next one will be better. As always, thanks from the bottom of my heart.

D5


End file.
